Muggle Year
by Pisces Miles
Summary: There was nothing between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, but when the inborn Dark Mark starts to take over Draco, the both of them are thrown together into a very vital project that just might change the fate of him, and others [Epilogue posted/Complete]
1. Prologue

**Muggle Year  
**by Pisces Miles

**Prologue  
**

**A/N:** Hi, I'm Virgi Ca. This is my very first Harry Potter Fanfiction, dedicated very much to the series itself. I've been famous with long fanfictions because currently I'm writing a fanfiction on Slayers, an Anime, which is estimated to about 60 chapters long. This fic is centered around Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley, with subplots of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with a few other minor characters and on major that will be created by me. I haven't really planned the whole thing out yet, I'm just putting the prologue on for a testing, to see what reaction it would have, and hopefully I'll get enough reviews and comments to continue with it. Well, show time!

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** ;   


'Sod off you bloody git!'

'You sod off mudblood lover!'

'Say that again!'

'I can say it anytime!'

'ENOUGH!'

Virginia Weasley clutched her books tightly before rounding the corner, rolling her eyes at the conversation she was hearing right on the other side. They were at it again, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, along with Harry Potter, the famous 'the boy who lived' and the most clever Muggle born Hogwarts has ever had in years, Hermione Granger.

The whole school was already used to the arguments Ron and Draco had, but this time it went over the edge, Virginia could feel it. Their arguments had never bothered Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, but it didn't mean he was unaware of them, and now, with Dumbledore around the corner, with the two troublesome students in front of him, Virginia was sure that they were getting detention, or worst……

Virginia peeked around the corner and blinked in surprise. A whole lot of students were surrounding the two. Hermione had an expression of disgust on her face, her books at her feet. Harry was glaring at Draco while Ron had his fist clutched so tight that his knuckles were turning white and Virginia wouldn't be surprised to see blood dripping from his palm.

'Draco Malfoy, you say that again and I'll ripe your tongue out.' Ron seethed, glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

'You mudblood lover, everyone knows about it.' Draco smirked.

Ron lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar of his robe, 'your no better, you future death eater.'

Draco narrowed his eyebrows in anger and punched Ron right in the jaw, stunning all the other students, including Professor Dumbledore and the deputy headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

'That's enough Draco!' Dumbledore roared, 'enough with the two of you.' No one had seen Dumbledore yell at students, he had the reputation of being a very kind old man, especially to his students.

Draco just glared at his headmaster, then at Ron, who was holding his jaw while Hermione was clutching his arm. 'Be careful, or you'll regret, especially you Potter.' He turned and stalked down the corridor and stopped right in front of Virginia, who was standing in the middle of the corner. Draco glared at her and then pushed her away violently, causing her books to fly out of her hands.

But before he could take another step, pain struck through his body and he collapsed to the floor, clutching his forearm painfully.

'Malfoy!' Virginia cried, kneeling down, but Draco just glared at her and tried to push her away

'Quick, get Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley to the medical wing now!' was all he could hear before his world went black.

____________________________________________________________________________

'Ron, you shouldn't have grabbed him like that.' Hermione scolded, sitting at the edge of his hospital bed. Ron snorted and turned his head away from her.

'He deserved it Hermione.' Harry argued, 'that bloody git just called you a mudblood!'

Hermione looked down, 'I know, but what can you do? I mean, it's his mouth, he can say whatever he likes, we can't control that, and you definitely can't control it by using her fist.'

'But – '

'I'm I interrupting anything?' The three of them looked up and saw Virginia lift up the curtain that separated the cubical from the medical wing lobby.

'No Ginny, come in.' Harry said, smiling at the redhead.

Virginia nodded and let the curtain fall behind her, holding up a silver tray that was holding a goblet that was steaming.

'What's that Ginny?' Ron asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

'A potion that will get that bruise on your jaw off.' Virginia said dryly, handing it over to him.

'Potion? Did Snape do that?' Ron asked incredulously, looking down at it suspiciously.

Virginia rolled her eyes, 'no, I did it myself, with the permission of Madame Promfey, but the formula was from Professor Snape, so I don't guarantee anything.'

Ron shrugged and took a sip, almost spitting it out the next second. 'What in the bloody hell is this?' he exclaimed.

'Language Ron.' Hermione said.

'I told you, and if you don't drink that, the bruise you got won't go away for the next two weeks, you choose.' Virginia said flatly, then turned to go.

'Hey, how's Malfoy?' Ron smirked, taking another sip from the disgusting liquid.

Virginia shrugged, 'Don't know yet, I'm going to check on him now.'

'What?' Harry exclaimed, 'but he's……'

'Apparently you don't quite understand what's the meaning of being a medic.' Virginia said, looking at Harry with narrow eyes.

'Sorry.' He muttered.

'Gin, it's not like you're a real medic, your just a helper in the medical wing.' Ron reasoned.

'Ron, your hopeless.' Hermione exclaimed, Ron just shrugged and continued his Potion.

'Brothers.' Virginia muttered, lifting up the curtain.

　  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Virginia stopped in front of Draco's cubical when she heard voices.

'Please Professor, I really……'

'Do you really wish to stay here over the summer?'

'Yes……'

'I haven't let students stay before, and I certainly can't without a teacher to guard you over, Hogwarts is not as safe as it seems.'

'Well, at least safer than my house.'

'Right… I'll see what I can do, hopefully I'll find a teacher to take charge of you, but no guarantees.'

'I understand Professor.'

Stay at Hogwarts? What's going on with Malfoy? Virginia wondered.

**End of Prologue**

A/N: Be kind and review!

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._


	2. Chapter 01: Home Sweet Home

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer **Shandrith**, hope to get more reviews, and hope that Shandrith gets the nerve to write a fic!

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index  


'Ginny, get up! Virginia Weasley!'

'Bloody hell.' Virginia cursed, throwing her pillow over her head.

'Ginny!' Her door burst open and Virginia swore to herself to kill the git who banged into her small room.

'Gin, wake up!' Ron cried, pulling at her sheets.

'What is it?' Virginia muttered, reaching for her clock. It was bloody eight o'clock in the morning! 'Ron, this better be good, I'm enjoying my sleep in time in the summer and I don't want you to ruin it.'

Ron rolled his eyes, 'you've been sleeping in for at least a month already! There's three weeks till school starts and all you do is sleep!'

Virginia threw away the covers and glared at her brother, 'I do _not_ only sleep! I do things that I like!'

'_Which _includes sleeping.' Ron said dryly.

'Whatever, get out, I want my sleep.' Virginia muttered, throwing back the covers on.

'Oh no you don't, Harry's coming today.' Ron announced, pulling the sheets completely to reveal his sister sprawled on the bed in an undignified way.

'What's the point with me around, I mean, he's _your_ best friend, not mine.' Virginia grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

'Ginny, honestly, I know you still have that crush on Harry. He comes to the Burrow every summer and all you do is blush and hide, when are you going to actually act normal around him?'

'Thank you so much for the complement.' Virginia grumbled, getting off the bed.

'Come on, he'll be arriving with Hermione in an hour, I don't want you to be embarrassed when he sees you in pajamas and your hair upside down. Honestly, you should cut it.' Ron eyed his sister's sleepy face and then shut the door. 'Breakfast's ready!'

Virginia didn't even bother to correct her brother about that crush on Harry. Nope, she was far over with that silly crush already, ever since third grade when Harry got portkeyed to the place where Voldemart resurrected. Not that she was afraid of him, but she saw that it was useless and a waste of time.

She was going onto her fifth year at Hogwarts and was fifteen already. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was a skinny girl, not to-the-bone skinny, but just not like normal fifteen year olds. She had wavy red hair that hung to her waste, and was constantly told to cut it because it tended to act wild. Her eyes were dull brown and she didn't have much of a figure, especially when she always had to wear oversized robes from her brothers.

You thought being the youngest you'll get the most attention, but nope, it's the exact opposite. Virginia thought. Sure, she had a room all to herself, she had things that boys didn't have, but she still lacked a specialty that all the other Weasley boys had. Bill had been headboy; Charlie was a dragon slayer and was a star quidditch player back at his school days; Percy, well Percy was Percy, Perfect Prefect Percy, he was the one her parents loved most. The twins were the most wild, always playing pranks and joke around, but their sense of humor gave them a unique reputation, and they too stood out.

As for Ron, well, it may be a bit embarrassing, so she never said it out, but he was special because he was the best friend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She felt really sorry for him, really. Whenever people mentioned Ron, they'd say, 'Oh, is it that redhead best friend of Harry Potter, along with that clever muggle born Hermione?' He was always shadowed by Harry, but also had attention among the other students. Well, Malfoy constantly took it as a point of insult and said that Ron was Harry's sidekick, which makes Ron really angry, but at least people know him and pay attention to him.

And her? Well, not that she minded the lack of attention at school or at home, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel very lonely, especially when your in a house of boys and your mother always fusses you to cut your hair. No, she loved her family, but sometimes she just feels left out because she doesn't really have any interests the others have. She was a very plain student at school, some Professors don't even know her name, which is really rediculous because she's been taught by them for four years already. Weird enough, her favorite person at school was actually Madame Promfey, who constantly appreciated her help at the medical wing and taught her a lot of things about medicine.

'Ginny! Breakfast's ready!' Mrs Weasley shouted from downstairs.

'Coming!' Virginia shouted, pulling on a baggy white T-shirt and green shorts that went to her knees. She threw open the door and bounded down the stairs, 'Morning Dad.'

'Morning sweetie.' Mr. Weasley smiled, looking over his newspaper.

Yes, I definitely have a good family. Virginia thought, seating herself beside Percy, who was looking through his ministry notes, 'What's up Percy?'

'Hmm… Business to deal with.' Percy muttered, his mouth full of toast. He was always buried in his work, she didn't know how he could cope with it, but then again, this is Percy we're talking about.

'Ginny, you really should cut your hair, look, your already sitting on it!' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Here we go again. Virginia thought, reaching for a toast and butter, 'Mom, I told you already, I don't want to cut it, I like it long.'

Mrs. Weasley sighed, 'your just as hard as Bill.'

Virginia smiled inwardly, remember the times when Bill had to shake away his Mom's protests about his ponytail and fang earrings.

'By the way, where's Bill?' Virginia asked, looking around. Bill had come home for the summer from his job in Egypt.

'Didn't Ron tell you? He went to pick up Harry and Hermione.' Mr. Weasley said.

'So Dad,' Virginia said casually, 'how's the shed going?'

Mr. Weasley snapped his paper shut and glared at Virginia, who was gleefully munching on her toast. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley wasn't paying attention because she was frying eggs, special requests from the twins.

'Ginny, don't mention the shed in front of your mother.' Mr. Weasley said in a warning tone. Virginia just smirked and leaned back against her chair. Over the years, Mr. Weasley had all sorts of gadgets from the muggle world, a keen hobby of his. Weird enough, Virginia was very interested in muggle things, and took muggle studies, which was her favorite subject.

'Alright then.' Virginia replied casually. Mr. Weasley looked at her suspiciously, then returned to the Daily Prophet.

'Fred George, your eggs!' Mrs. Weasley shouted.

'Coming!' the twins said together and seconds later they came bounding down the stairs and at the same time, the bell rang and the needle of Bill on the clock stroke to 'home'.

'I'm back!' Bill called at the door as Ron let the three in.

'Hello Hermione, Harry.' Virginia heard Mrs. Weasley greet.

'Nice to see you again Mrs. Weasley.' Hermione said, kissing her on the cheek.

'Thank you for letting us stay here.' Harry said.

'You still say that when you've spent three summers with us already.' Ron joked.

'Still the same.' Harry grinned.

'Hi Ginny!' Hermione said as they entered the kitchen.

'Hi Ginny, Percy, Mr. Weasley.' Harry greeted.

'Welcome Harry.' Mr. Weasley smiled warmly.

'Hello Harry.' Percy said in a straight voice.

'Hi.' Virginia greeted, leaning onto the table. She noticed Ron giving her eye signals but ignored them.

'Harry!' The twins shouted, jumping in front of the startled boy, 'how's dear Dudley doing?' the grinned evilly at the memory of the toffees.

Harry laughed, 'oh the same, big fat guy.'

'I never thought a boy could look so much like a balloon.' Bill commented.

The twins smirked and sat him at the table beside Virginia, pushing Percy away, who muttered something about impolite twins. Virginia had a really bad feeling that they were trying to pair her up with Harry.

'So Ginny, are you helping Madam Promfey this year?' Hermione asked, sitting across her.

'I guess, if she wants me to.' Virginia said, 'and if there's enough injuries to let me work there.' She glared at Ron, thinking about the fight he had with Draco just before school ended.

'Gin, say something to Harry.' Ron hissed in her ear.

Virginia gave him a LOOK, then stood up, lifting up her plate, 'have a good talk, I'm going up to my room, oh, I'll have to clean up the room for you Hermione.'

'Thanks.' Hermione said, then turned back to her conversation with Harry and the twins. Ron looked at his sister then shook his head, turning his attention to the conversation again.

Virginia rolled her eyes and climbed up the stairs, her red hair flying behind her. _Yup, I'm alone again._

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Dad?' Virginia called, pushing open the shed door. 'Dad!'

'I'm here Gin!' a faint voice shouted behind a pile of steel.

Virginia stepped forward then gasped as a can of painting started to fall from the shelf. 'Watch out Dad!' she cried. And the next thing she knew, Mr. Weasley stood up with orange paint all over his body. Virginia giggled.

'Ugh, I still can't get this bloody thing working.' Mr. Weasley muttered, waving his wand to get the paint away from his robes and face.

'What is it Dad?' Virginia asked, peering down, 'oh, it's a computer!'

'You know what it is Ginny?' Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

'Of course I know, I take Muggle Studies.' Virginia said dryly, plopping down, 'where did you get it?'

'Oh, I got it as a treat from this muggle who thanked me for settling some matters with a wizard from the ministry. He says its one of the best models.' Mr. Weasley explained.

Indeed it was. Virginia looked down. It was a laptop computer, sleek black and very thin. Virginia opened it and stared at the keys and the monitor. 'Um, you have to use it with electricity.'

'Huh? Eckeltricity, oh dear, we don't have any eckeltricity supply here Ginny.' Mr. Weasley said disappointedly.

Virginia grinned and closed it again, lifting it up, 'I'll fix it, I bet I'll find a way.'

'Really Gin, then good luck!' Mr. Weasley said, 'but can you use batteries?'

'Hmm… I don't think so, you need to use a source of electricity, see the cords and plugs?' Virginia pointed at the bag that was lying on the floor and picked it up again. 'Don't worry Dad, I'll fix it before school starts.'

'Okay, then you can tell me how it works.' Mr. Weasley said excitedly. Virginia smiled and walked out of the shed, her father always acted like a two-year old towards muggle things.

She raced to the house and flung open the door, earning weird faces from the trio.

'Hey Gin, what's that?' Ron asked, pointing at the laptop that was tucked under her arm.

'It's a computer Ginny.' Hermione said, raising her eyebrows, 'where did you get it?'

'Looks like a new model, I think Dudley has one.' Harry commented.

'It was a gift for Dad, I told him I would fix it for him.' Virginia explained.

'Oh, do you want me to help?' Hermione asked.

'Uh, no, I can do it on my own, I take Muggle Studies.' Virginia reminded, managing a smile.

'Okay, if you say so.' Hermione said.

'Thanks.' Virginia called over her shoulder and ran up the stairs, putting the laptop down. She opened the drawer and took out a small CD player that she had bought from a second hand Muggle Store last year. She smiled and took the CD from the rack that was above her bed. It was a present from Charlie.

She went down the stairs and out the door again, not even bothering to acknowledge the trio. She walked up the mountain where it was all to herself and then set the CD player on the grass. She plopped the CD into the player and pressed play.

That was how she spent her time by herself, which was almost always. She would come up and dance to the music, giving away all her unhappiness from her family and school. She did that at Hogwarts too, but sadly without music, because the player wouldn't work in the grounds. But she still loved to dance.

Life would be so great if I could dance like this forever… she thought, closing her eyes as the warm summer breeze ran through her long wavy red hair. She lifted her leg and started the familiar routine, along with the beat of the music.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Ginny, where have you been?'

Virginia closed the door behind her. It was starting to get dark and Mrs. Weasley was standing at the hallway.

'Sorry Mom, got caught up.' Virginia murmured.

'Don't do that again.' Mrs. Weasley said, disappearing into the living room again.

Virginia sighed and took off her worn shoes. Hearing the familiar chatter she walked into the room and was greeted by a surprise. Charlie Weasley was sitting on the floor with his muggle girlfriend, Lesley Chestwood.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: Be kind and review!


	3. Chapter 02: Muggle SisterinLaw

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 2: Muggle Sister-in-Law**

**A/N:** The whole story will have a lot of relation to the second book of the series, 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.' Just a note. Thank you very much for the reviews!

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'Lesley!' Virginia squealed, running up and throwing herself into Lesley's arms.

'Whoa watch it there Gin, think you just broke my ribs.' Lesley laughed, giving her favorite Weasley a girl a big hug.

'When did you come? Why are you here? When are you going?' Virginia demanded.

'Hey, doesn't the favorite brother deserve a hug too?' Charlie asked in mock hurt, tapping his sister's shoulder.

Virginia grinned and turned to hug Charlie. He was her favorite brother because he understood her the most, since she was a baby girl, and always acted like a parent to her, much like Bill. But Charlie really cared about her and knew what she really was like.

'Why did you come back home Charlie?' Virginia asked breathlessly, pulling back.

'They just came back home Ginny.' Mr. Weasley said.

Virginia sat down next to Charlie, looking at him expectantly.

'Well, I've been changed to different quarters for a year.' Charlie explained. Lesley grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Yes, I'm coming back to London too.' Lesley said.

Virginia looked at them suspiciously, feeling something fishy. Lesley was indeed a total Muggle, how the two fell in love was a total fantasy, since muggles were usually terrified by wizarding people. But when Lesley met Charlie, sparks flew and bang, a year later they were engaged and their wedding would be next summer.

'So, anything new around Romania?' Ron asked. He, Harry and Hermione were seated on the couch while Percy was in the kitchen and Bill was sitting on the floor across the couple. Fred and George were surprisingly at the chest board, playing a game of chest, but the chest board looked suspiciously like one of their new inventions, because the queen kept doing a hula dance whenever one of the opposing side's chest were beaten, while the king did cartwheels in front of the queen.

Charlie shook his head, 'not really, I mean, all the routine work, chasing dragons and stuff.'

'And you never get bored.' Virginia said.

Charlie shook his head and grinned, pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

'So, what are you doing back here Lesley?' Virginia asked.

Lesley smiled mischievously, 'a studio hired me to work as a dance instructor for a yearly contract, so I've decided to move to London for a change.' Lesley's home was in Scotland, but she had somehow left it and went travelling for a few years before she met Charlie in Romania.

'Oh really, that would be so much fun to teach dancing.' Virginia said.

'Right.' Lesley grinned.

'So, your going to stay here for the summer until the kids go back to Hogwarts?' Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully.

'You bet.' Charlie grinned.

'Unusual.' Ron muttered, looking at Harry and Hermione, who nodded their heads in agreement.

'Checkmate!' George cried, and instantly numerous white queens and kings sprang from the chest board and started to hula and cartwheel across the Burrow, between Mrs. Weasley's hysterical screams and the roar of laughter from the others.

'Frederick and George Weasley, I am going to kill you two!' an angry Percy yelled, charging into the living room with his ministry papers torn by the chests.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Virginia woke up to the sound of faint running water. She sat up from her mattress on the floor and stretched, rubbing her eyes. It was still very early in the morning and the household was quiet. She saw that Lesley's bed was empty but Hermione was still sound asleep on the mattress beside her, a book of Charms in her arms.

Virginia smiled and stood up quietly, tiptoeing to the closet. She pulled out the clothes she wore yesterday and put them on, yawning all the way. She was about to pull her hair up in a ponytail when the door creaked open quietly and Lesley walked in, her hair dripping wet.

'Morning Ginny.' Lesley whispered, grinning sheepishly.

'Morning.' Virginia whispered back. After a few minutes, they walked down to the kitchen together.

'So, how's that routine I taught you at Christmas doing?' Lesley asked, sticking her head into the refrigerator, 'milk or juice?'

'Milk please.' Virginia replied, she thanked Lesley and sat down at the deserted kitchen table, 'it's doing fine, but I still feel a little rigid and not up to the beat sometimes.'

'Hmm…' Leasley drank her juice thoughtfully, 'let's give it a go outside, see how you've improved.' Virginia nodded and drank her milk in one gulp.

When Lesley had been introduced into the Weasley family, it was the summer before her third grade, just before their trip to Egypt. She had come to know that Lesley was a performing dancer for a dance company and constantly went on these tour performances before she met Charlie and had been dancing all her life, since her first pair of ballet shoes she received as her five year old present. When Virginia had learnt that she knew how to dance she immediately jumped at the opportunity and begged her to teach her. Of course Lesley was more than willing to and Virginia had been taught by her for two years already.

Lesley was a slim and gorgeous girl, with dark blonde shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. She always had a smile on her face and was extremely friendly and pleasant to the people around her.

The two walked up to the hill that looked over the place and Lesley plopped down onto the grass, 'now, you can start it and I'll see what can be improved.'

Virginia cocked her head, 'but don't we need the music to get the rhythm?'

Lesley shook her head, 'no, if you always have music, then it will only cause you to follow the music, but not dancing along with it.'

Virginia nodded and raised her arms in the starting position, and started the ever so familiar routine that had accompanied her the whole school year.

Lesley looked at Virginia's swift moves. She was graceful, strong and had flexibility. She more than familiar with the steps, but she was actually dancing the music out, putting in the music element without even actually listening to it. In her opinion, she was capable of being a real dancer if she just put in more training.

'Wonderful.' Lesley exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Virginia smiled and sat beside her. 'Really? I've been practising a lot the past year.' _More than you think._

Lesley nodded thoughtfully, 'hmm, maybe I should teach you tango and maybe even jazz. Your quite familiar with ballet now.'

'Hmm, that would be a good idea.' Virginia said. She loved it when Lesley taught her new things.

Lesley stood up and brushed her bottom, 'I'll go back and get the CDs I've brought.'

'Sure, you can use my player, it's in the first drawer.' Virginia said.

'Sure thing.'

_____________________________________________________________________________　

'Hermione! Wake up! Breakfast's almost ready!'

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes at the sound of Ron's voice. She pushed her body backwards and hit her head on something hard.

'Ouch!' Hermione exclaimed, but before she could move her head, a thick stack of books fell onto her, she screamed and covered her head frantically.

'What happened?' Virginia's voice cried and she burst through the doors. She winced guiltily at the book-covered Hermione. 'I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you about the books on the shelf.'

'That okay.' Hermione coughed, waving the dust from her face, 'just got startled, no hurt done, I guess.' She picked up the book that was on her lap and raised her eyebrows. 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6. Ginny, this book is our level, what's it doing in your room?'

Virginia knelt down to pick up the books. They were actually the fifth, sixth, and seventh year books that were from Fred and George. 'Well, it should have been with Ron, but he didn't want to put it in his room because he had too much of his quidditch rubbish stacked in his room, so he put it here. Since I had free time I flipped through them. There's actually another stack in Fred and George's room.'

'Oh.' Was all Hermione said before she stood up and put the books back on the rack. A stack of green volumes caught her eye and she turned, her eyes bugging out. 'Ginny! These are all advanced medical books!'

Virginia looked up to what she was referring to, 'oh yes, I bought these last year at a second hand book shop when Madame Promfey asked me to help her. Can't do no good without good preparation.'

Hermione nodded, obviously impressed by the books she had. Not even _she_ had ever read these books.

'Ginny, Hermione, Breakfast!' Lesley shouted from downstairs.

'Coming!'

_____________________________________________________________________________　

'Hey! Letters from Hogwarts!' Ron cried as a flock of owls perched themselves on the window sill.

Virginia and Charlie went to the window and gently pulled the four letters from the owl's feet.

'What?' Ron cried as he scanned through his letter than was written in elegant green writing, 'why do I have Muggle Studies books?'

'Me too.' Harry said, peering over Hermione's shoulder, 'You have it too.'

Hermione ceased her forehead, 'But I still have my old subjects, why are they giving us Muggle Studies? I didn't take it since third grade.' She rolled her eyes at the thought of the stupid time-turner.

'Gin, what have you got?' Charlie asked, snatching the letter ('Hey!') from Virginia's hands. He raised his eyebrows.

'What is it Charlie?' Bill asked from the couch.

'Ginny, is this _your_ list of books?' Charlie asked, looking at his sister strangely.

'Yes!' Virginia said hotly, her face a little flushed.

'But why are you told to buy a Potions textbook for sixth grade?' Percy asked, peering over her shoulder.

'WHAT!' Ron exclaimed, snatching the letter from her hands, he scanned and gave it to Hermione in confusion.

'Ms. Virginia Weasley, please note that you are required to buy the following textbooks for the next academic year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, An Advanced History of Magic for O.W.L, Guides to Higher Levels of Transfiguration Vol. 1, Herbology for Advanced Learners Vol. 1, Beasts and Creatures Vol. 2, Advanced Potions Grade 6, Learn about Muggles Advanced Edition.' Hermione looked at Virginia questioningly.

'I think Dumbledore must have made a mistake, how could you be having Year six Potions.' Mrs. Weasley said, Mr. Weasley nodded.

Jeez, just because I'm not famous for grades doesn't mean they have to say that the Headmaster made a mistake. Virginia grumbled mentally, grabbing her letter from Hermione. 'No, Professor Dumbledore did _not_ make a mistake, I am taking Year Six Advanced Potions.'

'What? You mean you _know_?' Percy exclaimed.

'And why aren't you taking Defense Against Dark Arts?' Harry asked, 'I hear that Professor Lupin is coming back.'

'Ginny, you know about this, you're not surprised at all!' Ron said, glaring at his sister.

Virginia sighed. 'Yes, I know about all this. These are my special arrangements for next year because I'm taking a private tutoring section of medical studies with Madame Promfey.'

'Medical Studies?' Bill asked.

Virginia nodded, 'Yes. Professor Snape had told Madame Promfey that I've been excelling my Potions and far ahead from my other schoolmates, and so he suggested that I skip Grade 5 and take up Medical Studies in preparation for the future.' She almost whispered the last phrase.

Every was silent as to what she had said. Everyone knew she was referring to the war that might break out anytime once Voldemort has resurfaced again.

'Hey, then that means your going to have Potions with us!' Hermione suddenly realized, smiling brightly.

'I suppose.' Virginia said, 'and also I think I heard Professor Dumbledore talking about compulsory Muggle Studies this year.'

Ron groaned, 'we didn't have this kind of stuff last year!'

'What about your O.W.Ls in Potions?' Mr. Weasley asked.

'Well, Professor Snape said it wouldn't be a problem for me in O.W.L Potions, so he recommended that I directly take Grade 6.' Virginia replied.

'Muggle Studies…' Harry said uncertainly.

Virginia shrugged, 'Well, your Muggle Studies will be far more easier than the ones who are _really_ take Muggle Studies, which will be changed to Advanced Muggle Studies. You don't have to take O.W.L in Muggle Studies either, I think it's just a general knowledge.' She looked at her letter again, reading the note at the bottom.

Ms Weasley, please be reminded that you will not be taking Defense Against Dark Arts and that you are required to find Professor Snape on the 2nd of September after breakfast to settle your special time-table arrangements with Madame Promfey. He will be waiting for you in the Medical Wing. Please be reminded also to buy an extra cauldron, silver, size 4 for advance potion brewing, the extra allowance will be supplied to you when you show this letter to the Goblins in Gringotts. Also a set of brand new potion ingredients and an advance set of scales will be required as well.

'Mom, I'll be needing a new cauldron.' Virginia said, 'Size four for advance.'

'A Silver one?' Bill exclaimed, 'that's _really_ potions.'

'Oh dear, that costs a lot!' Mrs. Weasley said in a worried tone.

'Uh, the school has given me extra money.' Virginia said.

'Boy, Dumbledore must be very serious about your arrangements.' Percy commented with a bit a jealousy, not even _he_ had been treated like that.

'Percy…' Mrs. Weasley warned, then turned to Virginia, 'Ginny dear, are you sure you can handle Year Six potions? I mean you haven't even learned Grade 5 yet.'

Virginia shrugged, 'Well, I guess all the books Ron doesn't read until school starts gives me the advantages.' Ron glared at him while Hermione shook her head in disapproval.

Mr. Weasley sighed and nodded, 'Well, I guess we need to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon, would you like to come Lesley?'

Lesley smiled and nodded, 'I'd love to.'

_____________________________________________________________________________　

'DIAGON ALLEY!' Virginia bellowed, and instantly sucked into the floo powder network. A few seconds later she was standing on the street of Diagon Alley, which was as crowded as always.

'Oh my!' Lesley cried a second later, holding her forehead.

'You okay?' Charlie asked worriedly, appearing behind her.

'Yes, I'm fine, just a little startled.' Lesley replied, smiling sheepishly.

'Must be unexpected.' Ron said as he appeared behind Charlie, stepping out of the fireplace.

'Let's go!' Mr. Weasley said, heading for the snow white tower that was the Gringotts bank.

Virginia tapped her foot annoyingly when the Goblin at the counter looked at her from head to toe. 'Are you done with the letter?' she asked impatiently.

The Goblin nodded slowly, 'I will personally take Ms. Weasley to Vault six hundred, the Hogwarts Vault to get your 50 Galleon allowance.'

'What?' Virginia gasped, 50 galleons was a LOT!

'But, would Ginny deserve that much? I mean we might not be able to repay the debt…' Mrs. Weasley said uncertainly. Harry looked at his feet guiltily.

'The letter we got from Professor Dumbledore clearly stated 50 galleons and the rest will be allowed to your own free use.' The Goblin said.

'You mean, I don't have to pay back?' Virginia asked.

The Goblin nodded and gestured her to follow him through a door that was right beside the counter.

Virginia had never felt so much money in her pocket before and it was practically dragging her to the ground.

'Dear gods Gin, how on earth are you going to spend so much money.' Ron asked. Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

'Well, I know that those Silver Cauldrons cost at least 25 galleons, so there won't be much left once I've bought it.' Virginia grumbled. She hated the sudden attention her family gave her, especially Harry and Hermione.

'A very interesting place.' Lesley breathed. Charlie grinned.

'Lesley,' Virginia turned to face the blonde, 'I want to go to that shop to buy some supplies, can I go with you?'

Lesley looked at her strangely, then nodded, 'sure.'

'We'll be going now, be back in an hour.' Virginia said before anyone could protest and dragged Lesley towards the Leaky Cauldron.

_____________________________________________________________________________　

'Phew, thought I'd never breath again.' Virginia said as they walked through the stone wall. Lesley looked back and was surprised as the door closed itself.

'What? Why?' Lesley looked at the girl in confusion.

Virginia sighed, 'I hate the attention, I mean I thought I could keep it a secret, I don't want anyone to know that I'm taking year six potions.'

Lesley smiled and patted her head, 'it doesn't matter, as long as your recognized by the teachers.'

'I guess.' Virginia said. All these years of being 'the Weasley that didn't show herself' had earned her a reputation of not being known by anyone and she wasn't about to let it go. Her eyes lightened up when she saw the familiar dance shop.

'Welcome my dears.' A kind women behind the counters greeted, 'oh my, Ginny and Lesley, haven't seen you two for at least a year!'

Lesley laughed, 'come on Agatha, you know we miss you.'

'I'm flattered.' Agatha smiled warmly.

Virginia gazed at the assortment of clothes, shoes and other hair accessories. She was immediately attracted by a leotard and practising suit that was hung on the wall. It was silvery black with pale green straps and the leotard was also the matching green.

Lesley smiled and took it down. 'Try it on!'

Virginia looked at her uncertainly, 'but…'

'Please do dear.' Agatha urged, lifting the curtains to the dresser room.

When Virginia looked at herself in the mirror, she blinked. She felt like a real dancer on stage, with warmers at her legs and pink ballet shoes.

'It suites you perfectly Ginny!' Lesley exclaimed, she turned to Agatha, 'on me please, and with those tap dance shoes as well.'

Virginia gasped and grabbed Lesley's arms, 'Lesley, it costs a fortune, don't buy it! I mean, I'm not even a professional dancer!'

Lesley shook her head, 'you are capable for being one. Please consider it a present for the future star of performance from her honorable instructor.'

'But – '

'No buts!' Lesley said sternly, 'you deserve it.'

Virginia lowered her head and smiled, 'thank you very much.'

'No thank you, I mean it, you really deserve to have good dancing equipment, I wouldn't want you to spring your ankle or something.' Lesley turned to Agatha and took her wallet from her handbag.

Five minutes later Virginia was carrying the huge shopping back with the words 'Agatha's Dancing Equipments' printed on it, still muttering thank yous. She suddenly stopped at an old bookstore and stared at it. 'Lesley, would you mind going back to Diagon Alley and tell Mom, I don't want her to have a fit if she finds us missing.'

Lesley smiled, 'sure think, we'll wait for you in the Leaky Cauldron after, let's say forty-five minutes. You have to get your books too don't you?' Lesley added.

'Oh!' Virginia totally forgot, and after goodbyes Virginia walked into the dusty bookshop which was filled with old dust covered books. She walked to a shelf at the very back corner, surprised that no one was in the shop.

'Dark Medical Skills.' Virginia read in a whisper, then took out the leather bounded volume. She gasped when the whole bookshelf suddenly turned and she was thrown into a dark room, the book in her hands.

'I see you've come, Miss Virginia Weasley…' a croaked voice said.

Virginia looked up and stared at a stopping man with dark greasy hair and very dark eyes.

'I've been waiting for you.'

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: Be kind and review!


	4. Chapter 03: The Cursed Necklace

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 3: The Cursed Necklace**

**A/N:** Okay, I sort of gave it out in the summary, but, oh well, here goes!

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index  


'I've been waiting for you Virginia Weasley.'

Virginia stared up at the man, feeling uncomfortable with his oily voice. She stood up and stared at him, 'where am I? How did I come in?' She looked around and saw that she was in a very dark shop with show glasses containing all sorts of instruments and ornaments. Human bones, evil masks and rusty dark swords hung on the marble walls. She winced when her eyes fell on a human skeleton that was hung at the far end of the shop, ants crawling into its eye sockets.

'Borgin and Burkes.' The man said promptly, 'the best shop selling ornaments of Dark Arts.'

Shit, I'm in Knockturn Alley! Virginia's mind screamed.

The man turned and went to a glass that was isolated from all the others, hung alone on the wall. He opened the glass and gestured Virginia to come forward. Out of curiosity, Virginia stood up and heaved her heavy shopping bag and bag of money up, absently dropping the book into the bag and slowly approached the glass. There sat a magnificent necklace of opals that were diamond shaped, hanging from a black string that seemed to be knitted coarsely. 'Caution, Do not touch. Cursed, has claimed the lives of nineteen muggle owners to date.' She read slowly, widening her eyes, 'why are you showing me this?'

'It summons you.' The man smirked, lifting it from its cushion, 'fine opals that possess powers only to the destined owner.' Virginia gasped when it suddenly floated up into the air and unclasped itself, circling it around her neck. She looked down and saw that the pear shaped stones started to merge together and form only one at the bottom. She lifted it up and stared at it.

'How did it – '

'It summons you, you will be its mistress and possessor from now on.' The man said in his oily voice, making Virginia shudder.

'Why are you – ' Virginia stared, but stopped when a voice rang behind her.

'If it's not a Weasley, can recognize that hair anywhere.' A low voice drawled. Virginia quickly tucked the necklace into her shirt and looked sideways. Draco Malfoy was walking into the shop, his sandy hair unusually loose and was wearing dark robes.

'Ah, if it isn't the young master Malfoy.' The man greeted, putting on a false smile.

'Mr. Borgin.' Draco smirked, turning to Virginia, 'so, what's a Weasley doing in Knockturn Alley, wouldn't Mommy be afraid that a little girl like you would come to a place so dark and mysterious.' He eyed the money bag and smirked again, 'or are you selling your things so as to make ends meet?'

Virginia glared at him, not even questioning his presents, 'That's none of your business Mr. Malfoy, and if you'll excuse me.' She heaved her bags and stomped out of the shop, feeling the unfamiliar feeling of anger rise up into her chest, oh how she hated the git.

'Watch where your going, you won't want to run into a witch and make her drop all the human fingers onto you.' Draco called.

Virginia turned, but saw that Draco already had his back to her, pointing at a withered hand that was sitting on a Velvet cushion. She turned and walked up the Alley, ignoring the empty stares that followed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Virginia Weasley, you should be more punctual next time.' Mrs. Weasley said sternly, looking at her daughter.

'Sorry,' Virginia panted, heaving her new cauldron and books. She had just come from Collapsible where she got her silver cauldron and set of brass scales. She had also stopped by the Apothecary to buy some ingredients that she had seen in the potions textbooks, went to the stationary shop to buy some parchment and quills and also stopped by Flourish and Blotts to buy her new textsbooks, and also bought a medical and another potions reference. Her money bag was considerably light and she only had ten galleons left.

'You should bewitch those Gin.' Charlie said warily, pointing his wand at her things and muttering a spell.

'Thanks.' Virginia grinned sheepishly.

'Hey, what are those?' Ron asked, looking at the paper bag from the dance shop. Virginia snatched it away from his reach and glared at him.

'A present from me.' Lesley smiled.

'Why does she get a present when we don't?' Fred complained, walking towards them.

'And you two, mind the time.' Mrs. Weasley added, glaring at the twins.

'It was his fault, if it weren't for Fred bargaining with that shopkeeper at the joke shop.' George protested.

'Shut up.' Fred muttered.

'Well, you were!' George argued.

Everybody laughed and Virginia forgot about Knockturn Alley, the necklace, the leather bound book and her encounter with Draco Malfoy.

Almost.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Good Morning.' Virginia greeted, walking down the stairs.

'Morning Gin.' Ron, Hermione and Harry greeted.

Virginia sat herself beside Ron and helped herself with scrambled eggs and bacon.

'Morning honey.' Mrs. Weasley said, placing orange juice and milk beside her plate, 'sleep well?'

Virginia nodded. She greeted Charlie and Lesley when she spotted them come down the stairs. It was the first of September and they were all boarding the Hogwarts Express at eleven. For once they weren't in a rush because there were only four of them going to Hogwarts this year, and Mr. Weasley had taken a day off from the ministry.

'What's on the newspaper Dad?' Bill asked, bringing in a dish of ham from the kitchen, he peered over his Father's shoulder and scanned the headlines of the Daily Prophet.

'A prisoner of Azkaban is being released.' Mr. Weasley replied.

'Who is it?' Ron asked.

'His name is Adrian Bradley, the youngest person to get thrown into Azkaban in history. Was sentenced 3 years.' Mr. Weasley said, turning the page.

'How old is this guy?' Hermione asked.

'Sixteen.'

'Huh? But that's…' Harry counted his fingers, 'he was thrown into jail at thirteen?'

Mr. Weasley nodded solemly.

'But why?' Virginia asked.

'Unknown reasons.' Mr. Weasley grumbled, 'wasn't the first one. Barty Crouch just loved sending people into jail for no particular reason, or reasons he wanted to hide.'

'I see…' Virginia leaned sideways and looked at the black and white photo of the young boy. He had shoulder length hair and was thin with stubble on his chin. His eyes were sharp and he was glaring in the photo, 'seems angry to me.'

'Wouldn't all prisoners in Azkaban be mad?' Percy muttered.

'So, guys packed all your things?' Charlie asked, plopping onto the couch and pulled Lesley onto his lap.

Ron, Hermione and Harry nodded but Virginia shook her head, 'not yet, still have to pack my books, got an awful lot.' She said with her mouth full. She gulped down the last of her milk and then stood up, picking up the plates, 'gotta go pack the last of my remains.'

Virginia pushed the small door to her room open and looked at the books laid on her bed, along with her new cauldron which was seated at the side of her bed. She heaved all her books into her book trunk, which consisted her new ones and all the old textbooks from George, including grade seven. _Guess I'll have to do some preparation, since it's going to be a long year._ Virginia thought.

Next she folded her new dancing gear into the cauldron, including her CD player and a few CDs. She put it beside her books when a black leathered book caught her eyes. She knelt down and picked it up. It was the book from that spooky book store that was connected to Borgin and Burkes.

'Dark Medical Skills.' She read, sitting down onto her bed. She was about to open the book when Hermione opened the door.

'Hey Ginny, got everything ready? Mrs. Weasley said we're leaving in half an hours time.' Hermione said, 'what's that?'

Virginia looked down at the book and shrugged, 'just a book I picked up at this muggle bookshop.' She carelessly stuffed it into her trunk and slammed it shut. 'Anything you need to help pack with?'

Hermione shook her head, 'nothing, well, maybe Crookshanks.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Goodbye Mom.' Ron said, hugging her mother, then his father.

'Goodbye Ron, make sure you take care of your sister!' Mrs. Weasley said sternly, but a little sad that she had to separate with her son for at least half a year.

'Goodbye Virginia.' Charlie smiled. Virginia looked at her feet dejectedly, she didn't want to leave home so soon, she was having a great time with Charlie and Lesley and she didn't want to go back to school that fast.

'Have a great school year Gin.' Lesley said, hugging Virginia.

'Goodbye.' Virginia said, hugging her tightly, 'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'm going to too.' Lesley said softly, pulling back to look at her, 'promise to write?'

Virginia nodded, 'I think I'll come back for Christmas.'

'Or you might not.' Charlie said mischeviously. Virginia cocked her head, but Charlie didn't give her a chance to ask. 'Better get on the red snake, or you're going to miss the train.' He pushed her forward. And with one last look, she stepped on the train and stuck her head out from one of the compartments.

'Goodbye!' she shouted, along with Ron and Harry.

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley!' Hermione said as the train whistled.

'See you next year, or maybe at Christmas!' Harry yelled over the noise.

'Goodbye!' Mr. Weasley shouted as the train started to move.

'Well, another year at Hogwarts.' Harry sighed, sitting back onto his side of the cart.

'I think I'm going to meet the prefects first, I'll come back in a minute.' Hermione said, sitting up.

'You sound like Percy.' Ron muttered. Hermione glared at him and closed the door. 'Glad that _I'm_ not Prefect.' He smirked at Virginia, 'I thought they'd make you prefect.'

Virginia made a face at him and pulled a book out from the bag she carried. Her mother hadn't been surprised when she wasn't made prefect, was rather expected because she didn't show herself at all in school. She stood up and picked up her bag, 'I guess I'll go find another cart, don't want to listen to you guys talking about Quidditch.' She slid the door open and went out before Ron and Harry could say anything.

'What's wrong with her?' Harry asked.

Ron shrugged and opened a chocolate frog, 'don't know, but she's always like this when school starts, normal to her.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

Virginia sighed and swung her bag over her shoulder, tucking her book under her arm. She walked down the isle to the back of the train, where she found an empty cart, but when she was about to open the door, another person rushed out from the opposite cart and crashed into her.

'Watch where your going!' a high pitched voice screeched. Virginia looked and saw that it was Pansy Parkinson, the rumor girlfriend of Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, the one who hated all Gryffindors especially Hermione.

'Sorry.' Virginia mumbled, picking up her Potions book.

'Yeah right.' Pansy muttered.

'What's going on?' another voice said from behind.

Draco Malfoy came out and eye Virginia briefly, before turning to Pansy, 'what's going on? I thought you wanted to find Blaise.'

'This Weasley wasn't watching her way.' Pansy replied.

Draco sneered and took Pansy's hand, 'let's go, won't want her hair to blind your eyes.' Pansy snickered and Draco pulled her down the train.

Virginia looked at them silently, then eased into the cart and sighed_. What a way to start a school year, I wouldn't be surprised if they snogged right then and there._ She thought in disgust. She sat down and suddenly thought of something.

'The laptop! Oh dear, I think I put it in the trunk.' Virginia sighed. Oh well, at least she could work on it over the school year, it wasn't as if her Father needed it anyway, he just wanted it for a collection. She propped her feet on the chair opposite her and opened her Potions textbook. Although no one knew, not even her brother and parents, she really did enjoy Potions, and she did agree that with Professor Snape, which no one else in the school did, that potion-making was a beauty of science in the magical world. She admired the way potions could do to the wizarding world, and she was most interesting in furthering her studies in this field.

It had been a year, a full year and nothing special had really happened at Hogswart, which was unusual, considering Harry Potter as one of its students. But when Dumbledore had told her to take medical studies, she was sure that something was going on behind those kind eyes, but she didn't ask anything.

'What a second,' Virginia looked up from her book, 'I thought Draco Malfoy had requested to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, why is he on the train, or, why was he in Knockturn Alley?' She reached into her shirt and took out the opal that Mr. Borgin had given her at the shop. 'What is this thing anyway?' she wondered out loud. She jumped when she heard something knock on the window and looked out, but saw nothing. Must be my imagination.

Suddenly tired of reading she closed her book. Taking one last look she stuffed the opal into her shirt again and rummaged through her bag and took out her uniform and robe. She pulled it on quickly and sighed, sitting back.

'It's going to be another long and dreadful year at Hogwarts.' Virginia whispered, closing her eyes, 'back to being the Weasley who no one knows.'

Alone again, all alone.

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: Be kind and review!


	5. Chapter 04: Hogwarts' Surprise

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts' Surprise**

**A/N:** Truth about Draco Malfoy revealed! Chapter dedicated to my friend Alodia, who is also a Harry Potter fan. Well, I told Chung Chung about it, but he doesn't really like mushy, so, well, it doesn't mean that it has anything mushy right now......

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index  


'Hey Draco, where'd Pansy go?' Crabbe asked, munching on a chocolate frog.

'Find Blaise.' Draco replied shortly, sitting down by the window.

'Hey Draco, what did you do in the summer, hadn't heard from you at all.' Goyle commented.

Draco snorted in disgust and turned his attention to the scenary outside. _What would these morons know about me?_ He admitted that he didn't have any true friends, much to his unwillingness, he knew that he would never have friends like Harry Potter. _Pot-head with his loyal sidekick Ronniekeins Weasel._ He thought mentally, smirking, _and also that mudblood Granger._

He had lied to everyone at school that he was going home for vacation, but the fact was he stayed with Severus Snape over the holidays. Over the past year, his father, Lucius Malfoy had become insane with dark arts and always claimed that the Dark Lord would come and rise again. No matter how much Draco Malfoy wanted to deny, he was the son of a Death Eater and he had the same fate as his father, bestowed upon him when he was born. He had had the Dark Mark on him ever since, but it started to show only last year, before his fifth year ended. He had been having a fight with Ron Weasley and was so furious when he said he was a death eater, and that was when the mark started to show itself and he fainted right in the middle of the corridor.

From that moment on, he knew that he couldn't go back home, or he'd be forced to leave school, leave the safety of Hogwarts and join the Dark forces that his father had been building. He had immediately showed Dumbledore the mark and requested to stay at Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure, and finally he decided to let Snape be his guardian for the summer, he was most grateful. His father had done nothing but torture him ever since the Quidditch World Cup and Triwizard Tournament ended, and he had dreaded the summers. He didn't know what his mother was like now, probably brainwashed by Lucius Malfoy already.

Not that Snape's house was really that good to live in. Draco thought. Snapes house, to his expect, was like a laboratory, but even more complex than the one at Hogwarts. It was filled with bottles and cauldrons from all shapes and sizes and ingredients you could never imagine. Snape had instantly treated him like a slave and told him to clean up the place, which he messed every hour or so. But in between, he had learnt the years worth of Potions and even more, despite the fact that he had to mop the floors, wash the bottles and pick up feathers and frog heads with bare hands.

Well at least I've done something constructive in my sixteen years of life. Draco thought sarcastically. He had to go to Knockturn Alley constantly to buy weird ingredients for Snape, like spider legs and pig nails. He dug into his robes and took out something.

'Hey cool!' Goyle commented.

It was the Hand of Glory he had bought from Borgins and Burkes. Draco remembered the time when he had told his father he wanted it before his second year started. His father had deliberately used his request to taunt his results and compare him with the mudblood. He remembered later on when Lucius Malfoy picked up a fight with Arthur Weasley and his father accidentally threw the diary into Virginia Weasley's old transfiguration book, which was the key to opening the Chamber of Secrets.

Virginia Weasley? Draco looked up, remembering something. _It's that brat I saw at Borgins and Burkes, wasn't it? Yes, with the hair and all, it was definitely a Weasley, and same one Pansy bumped into just now._ He smirked as he recalled the time when the little weasel spoke back to him when he sneered at Potter being the famous one who lived. _Pot-head's girlfriend._

'Yo Draco, you okay?' Crabbe waved his hand in front of Draco's face.

'Bug off.' Draco snapped, swatting his hand away. Crabbe shrugged and turned his attention to his chocolate again.

'Draco, we're almost there.' Pansy's voice said from the door. The girl closed it behind her and sat beside Draco.

'Hmm…' Draco acknowledged absently.

'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time, please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'

The train slowly stopped and pulled in front of the Hogwarts station platform.

'Let's go.' Draco stood up and slid open the door. Without waiting for the others, he walked down the isle quickly and stepped out of the train, nearly suffocating from all the people cramming in the train.

'Draco,' Pansy panted, 'don't walk so fast.' Blaise Zabini waved at her and Pansy walked away.

Draco started to follow her when three people cut across him when stepping out of the train. It was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. _The trio_. Draco thought, rolling his eyes mentally.

'What's so funny Malfoy?' Ron spat, glaring at him.

Draco shrugged, 'Everything about you, Pot-head and mudblood.'

Ron clutched his fist and was about to lung at him again for calling Hermione a mudblood when another flash of red appeared behind Ron.

'No fighting.'

Ron turned and glared at her, 'Ginny, you have no idea – '

'I _do_ have an idea what you're so mad about,' Virginia Weasley said flatly, glancing at Draco before looking back at her brother, 'but I will not allow my brother to go to the medical wing again.'

'Listen to your brat sister Weasel, she doesn't want you at the medical wing.' Draco sneered in a mocking tone.

'You leave my sister out of this.' Ron seethed.

'Make me.' Draco spat.

'Stop it right now.' Hermione said quietly.

'Hermione – ' Harry started.

'Listen to her, the three of you will get into less trouble if you do.' Virginia said. With that she turned on her heel and followed the small crowd that was moving up the great castle.

'Fine, but if you call her mudblood again, you'll pay.' Ron threatened, walking away quickly.

But Draco didn't pay attention to his last sentence, instead, he was looking at the magnificent red hair that was flowing down Virginia Weasley's back with narrow eyes.

Beautiful hair, too bad it's red. He thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

Virginia stared at the gold plate as the sorting ceremony continued. It was actually quite interesting if you had an idea who the people were, but Virginia was never interested in the new students, she'd get to know their names eventually, she didn't bother to right now.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and retreated to her seat on the platform. Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone in the hall stopped talking while the headmaster looked around with his twinkling eyes. 'I am sorry to announce that our Care of Magical Creatures teacher Rebeus Hagrid will not be able to teach at Hogwarts for a year, due to special arrangements outside the school.'

The students started to mumur. 'No wonder I didn't see Hagrid lead the first years.' Virginia heard Harry mutter to Ron and Hermione.

'And so,' Dumbledore continued, 'we will be having a substitute, which is one of our old students.' Dumbledore turned around as the door opened. Virginia gasped and Ron's mouth dropped open.

'Charlie Weasley, former student and Quidditch captain of Gryffindor, will be our substitute teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. He has kindly retreated from his work at Romania as a Dragon Slayer.'

The students clapped wildly and Charlie smiled warmly at the students, sitting down onto his seat beside Professor McGonagall.

'I can't believe it, and all this time Charlie knew!' Ron fumed, 'he could have at least told us!'

'Charlie's going to be at Hogwarts?' Virginia whispered, still not quite believing it.

'Well, at least I'm going to ace the subject.' Ron shrugged.

'Ron!' Hermione gasped, glaring at him. Harry smirked and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

'And I am also grateful that Professor Lupin has rejoined our working staff as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.' There was another round of applause, Professor Lupin was the best teacher they had had, according to Harry at least. If it weren't for Mad-Eye Moody being a fake, it would really hard to choose. Professor Snape glared at Lupin, clearing unwelcoming his return.

'And another announcement is, we are going to have a special sorting ceremony tomorrow night, and will be welcoming a new group of staff.' Dumbledore said, the students quieted again.

'Sorting?' Harry looked at the other Gryffindors.

'Yes, there will be special arrangements this year, and I hope that students will be punctual tomorrow at dinner because the sorting will take quite some time.' Dumbledore continued. 'And now, let us feast!' with a wave of his wand, the four long tables were filled with food.

'Charlie!' Virginia cried, running into her brother's arms. Charlie laughed and lifted her from the ground.

'You should have told us you were coming to Hogwarts!' Ron said, crossing his arms.

'Wanted it to be a surprise, I forced Mom to keep her mouth shut.' Charlie grinned, putting Virginia down.

'Do _you_ know why Hagrid's not here this year?' Harry asked worriedly.

Charlie shrugged, 'no idea, but he's out of England now, probably in Bulgaria or France.' Hermione, Ron and Harry managed a three-way glance.

'What about Lesley? Where is she now?' Virginia demanded. Charlie just grinned and sat down at the Gryffindor table, and was immediately attacked with questions about Quidditch.

'Something's going on.' Virginia heard Hermione whisper to Ron. Ron nodded and helped himself with potatoes.

Virginia tuned the conversation out. After the long meal and the Hogwarts song, Dumbledore made his final announcements and they retreated back to their towers, with Hermione leading the first years as prefect.

At least it won't be that lonely this year, with Charlie around. Virginia thought, a small smile on her lips.

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: Be kind and review! Email me at slayershilarious@yahoo.com if you got any questions!


	6. Chapter 05: Double Potions

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 5: Double Potions**

**A/N:** I know it might be confusing, but I'd rather write Virginia rather than Ginny when its in third person, because I don't really like the name Ginny. Coincidentlly, my real name is Virginia too, so... but weird enough, no one calls me Ginny at school. Sorry for the delay if you were looking forward to it, reviews are nice to the author. 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'Oh no!' a voice screamed at seven thirty in the morning.

Virginia winced at the voice, which followed by another two. She was in the washroom, pulling up her hair. She walked out to see what was going on.

'It's seven thirty already! Oh my god Colin is going to kill me!' a girl with blonde hair from the nearest bunk cried. She jumped off the bed and rushed past Virginia, as if she was invisible.

'Jeez, she doesn't have to over react like that, it's just seven thirty.' The girl with brown hair from the other bed mumbled, pulling aside the draps.

'I'll have to feed Adela silencing potion next time.' Another girl with light brown curls said, climbing out of bed. They were Virginia's roommates, Geraldine and Evelyne.

'Morning Gin.' Geraldine mumbled, opening her wardrobe.

'Why are you so early today?' Evelyne asked, yawning, 'we don't even have proper lessons today, unless you count Potions and Transfiguration.'

Virginia shrugged, 'couldn't sleep.'

'Oh my God, is my hair okay?' Adela asked anxiously, looking from Evelyne to Geraldine.

'Your head's fine honey.' Geraldine said, pulling on her uniform dress.

'Gods, I hope Colin hasn't gone to the Hall yet.' Adela said, then slammed the door shut behind her.

Evelyne shook her head, 'She doesn't have to be that anxious, just because she didn't see Colin for a week.'

'A week?' Virginia cocked her head.

'I thought she'd be blaring it out by now.' Geraldine's voice muffled, pulling on her sweater, 'she went to Colin's for the last week before school started.'

'Oh.' Was all Virginia said. She picked up one of her medical books, 'see you guys at the hall.' She walked down to the Common room, which was deserted and out the portrait. The air was breezy, perfect autumn weather in her opinion.

She didn't have much friends at school, not since her obsession of Harry during first year and the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, and doesn't really know Geraldine, Evelyne, and especially Adela. Adela was what she called a love-sick puppy and was rumored to have dated every guy from her year. But somehow Virginia thought she was just bluffing. She was eventually stick with Colin again.

The Chamber of Secrets… Virginia sighed. Memories of that dreadful past often haunted her, and yet……

'Morning Ginny.' Professor McGonagal greeted as they met in front of the doors of the Great Hall.

'Morning Professor.' Virginia said, then headed towards the Gryffindor table. She noticed that Ron, Harry and Hermione were already there, but had no intentions to have a conversation with them, mainly because she knew they wouldn't want her to mind their business.

'Morning Gin!' Hermione greeted cheerfully. Virginia nodded and walked pass them, much to Ron's surprise, and sat down at the far end of the table. She took out her medical book and thumbed the content, then turned to a page where it talked about specific antidotes of poisonous snakes.

'Ginny, here's your time-table.' Virginia looked up and saw Harry hand her the time-table he was referring to. Ron and Hermione sat down across her.

'We have Potions today, third and forth period…' Hermione raised her eyebrows, 'and we're not with Slytherin this year!'

'What?' Ron exclaimed, looking over her shoulder, 'YES!'

'We're having it with Ravenclaw instead.' Harry said, then turned to Virginia, 'what's wrong?'

'Huh, I'm not having Potions with the sixth year Gryffindors.' Virginia replied, scanning her time-table. She had Potions first thing in the morning, along with Muggle Studies, then Herbology in the afternoon, and she noticed that there were more free periods than usual.

'Darn, we _do_ have Muggle Studies, but not until Wednesday.' Ron groaned.

'I think Professor Dumbledore will say something about this arrangement.' Harry said.

'Who are you having Potions with Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'Miss Weasley, you will be having Potions with the sixth year Slytherins this year.' A low voice said from behind. She turned and saw Professor Snape look down at her.

'Professor.' Ginny acknowledged, 'I was about to find you in the medical wing.'

'There will be no need, you will go to the Dungeons, because you have double potions now.' Snape said with a smirk, 'you may see the matron after my lessons.'

'Yes Professor.' Virginia replied, then Snape swept away. She noticed that the Slytherins were looking at her curiously, but she ignored them and turned around to face three _very _bewildered people.

'_What?_ You're having Potions with the Slytherins?' Ron screeched.

Virginia sighed, 'it seems so.'

'But – '

'And I think they're having Potions with their house only.' Hermione commented, 'I know that Professor Spout had asked Snape to arrange lessons for Hufflepuff only because they aren't doing too good.'

'Ginny are you going to – ' Harry started, worry in his voice.

Virginia stood up, cutting him off, 'I'm going to get my books, see you at lunch.' She said quietly, then slipped out of the Great Hall.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Virginia pushed open the dungeon gates and walked into the classroom. She knew that fifth years and different Dungeons from sixth years, and so it was a little different from what she thought, it was much bigger. Virginia set her books down on a counter at the far end of the laboratory and looked up at the teachers desk, where various bottles and two brass cauldrons that were filled with green substance. A set of ingredients, including roots of asphodel, puffer-fish eyes, a pile of beozars, powdered snake fangs and a bottle of mandrake extract. There was powder on either side of the brass scales, which looked suspiciously like limb bones from abandoned unicorns.

Virginia stepped on her toes and looked into the cauldrons, lifting up the rod that was stuck into it. Green gooey substances were stuck onto it, which suspiciously looked like boiled snake blood. _What are these ingredients for, I don't think it's in the syllabus…_

'What in the bloody hell are you doing in here?' a high pitched voice screeched. Virginia turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson glare at her with her hands on her hips. '_We_ are having Potions now not you!'

'Or is the little Weasel lost after four years of studying here and doesn't even know that her dungeon is the smallest one on the very end.' Another voice drawled. Draco Malfoy was standing beside her, smirking as usual.

'I – '

'Get lost.' Blaise Zabini scowled, 'we don't need a wretch like you to loose our concentration.'

'What is all the fuss about?' a low voice demanded. They all looked and saw that Snape had emerged from his office at the back of the room and closed the door behind him, glaring at his students.

'Professor, the little Weasel……' Pansy started.

'Enough! Please go to your seats.' Snape commanded, eyeing Virginia briefly before turning to the blackboard. The others all stared at their teachers in bewilderment and took their seats, shooting Virginia angry glares, obviously not welcoming her.

'This year, Virginia Weasley will be taking sixth year Potions with you Slytherins, so there is nothing to be surprised.'

'What?' Blaise screeched, 'but…'

'How could a weasel like her be taking sixth year when she hasn't even started fifth?' Millicent Bulstrode asked in bewilderment. The others nodded in agreement.

'That,' Snape glared at him, 'is not of your concern.'

Everyone was starting to complain except for Draco, who was looking at Virginia with narrowed eyes. Virginia felt heat seep to her face and pretended to be staring at her Potions textbook. _Face the fact, your having lessons with a whole bunch of Slytherins older than you by a year, what more can you get?_

'Enough! That is my order and if I hear another word of complaint, I will personally make sure that none of you will get good grades in your exams!' Snape bellowed, shutting everyone up in shock. Snape had never threatened them like that, only to Gryffindors.

'Back to our lesson.' Snape said gruffily, 'we will be studying the most powerful sleeping potion and also repairing potions for the next month. I will be ……'

The lesson went by, with the Slytherins staring daggers at her. Virginia tried to concentrate, and was grateful that Snape didn't ask her any questions, as if she was a sit-in student from outer space, actually he totally ignored her.

'Please write an essay on different types of sleeping potions, one full parchment, and hand it to me tomorrow.' Snape said, pleased that the class groaned. 'Class dismissed. Miss Weasley, please come forward, I have something to talk to you.'

The others stared at her curiously as they filed out of the Dungeons.

'Yes Professor.' Virginia walked up to the teacher's bench.

Snape lifted up the spatula from the cauldron, 'what is this?'

'Looks like snakes blood boiled over one hundred degrees in fire that has been fed with dragon's breath.' Virginia replied.

'Very good, I see that this cannot fool you.' Snape growled, sitting down, 'however, what you will be doing for the medical wing is of a much complicated task, and I suggest that you spend most of your time on it, or I will personally make sure that you will fail your O.W.Ls in potions.'

'Yes professor.' Virginia said quietly.

'I have prepared a room in the medical wing for you to use, you will set up the silver cauldron and your brass scale. I have prepared two fires and some ingredients for you, but if you need anymore specific materials you may come to me, but only if its necessary.'

'Uh, professor, what am I going to do with the room and all?' Virginia asked.

'Practice your potions for now, all the potions I have taught you last year, along with the ones you have studied yourself in books from the fifth year textbook, also the healing potions Madame Promfey has taught you, and if you can, some that are from the medical books Madam Promfey has told you to buy, she will help you. I will give you instructions later.' Snape said, 'now get out of my sight.'

Virginia said nothing and retreated from the Dungeons, still a little confused at all the arrangements. Some noise caught her attention and she looked sideways, and widened her eyes slightly in surprise.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were kissing at the far end of the corridor in a dark corner, but it was bright enough to make out the two people, especially Malfoy with his sandy blonde hair. It wouldn't be surprising to see the two Slytherins snog, in fact, they seem to be the most normal couple, considering both Slytherins, rich, snobbish and a pain in the ass. Virginia knew, well actually, the whole school knew that Pansy Parkinson had a thing for Malfoy, and that she was bold, and in a sense _bold._

Draco Malfoy doesn't have his hair pulled back. Virginia observed, then blushed, realizing that she was spying on a couple who were snogging. _It wouldn't be a surprise if they shagged right then and there._ She thought, rolling her eyes. Just as Draco spotted her and pulled away from Pansy, Virginia turned and left the dungeons, her waist length wavy hair bouncing on her back. _Better get out of the place before Ron gets here and has a fit about me having Potions with the Slytherins._

_____________________________________________________________________________

'I'm telling you, sooner or later I will drop Muggle Studies! What is there to learn anyway besides how Muggles use telephones and play soccer?'

Virginia raised her eyebrows and closed her books as Adela went on and on about how stupid Muggle Studies were, complaining about how 'boring' and 'ridiculous' it was to Evelyne, who was also taking the subject.

'I'm telling you, sooner or later I will drop it.' Adela said.

Evelyne shook her head, 'come on, it can't be that bad, you're a pure-blood and I bet you knew nothing of the kind until you took the subject.'

'Why are you taking it anyway, if you hate it that much?' Virginia asked, turning to her.

Adela glared at her and snorted. Reaching for her bag, she took out a mirror, 'because Colin's taken Muggle Studies, I barely have any other subjects that are with him, except for the basic ones. I really wanted him to take Divinition, but he had refused to and so I could only take Muggle Studies.'

Evelyne gave a laugh which quickly turned into a cough, while Virginia rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom, leaving Adela bitching around about 'stupid Muggle Studies'. Virginia never really liked Adela, but still had to cope with her, since she was her dorm mate. Adela seemed to have drawn an invisible line between them ever since the incident during their first year.

It was almost lunch and she had a free period before lunch, leaving her with two hours free to her own. She had decided to go see Madame Promfey and set up her Potion equipment, since Snape had threatened her so badly, she might as well start working.

I do want to try doing that Skele-Gro, although I bet no one will need it without Lockhart around. Virginia gave out a giggle as she approached the Fat Lady. 'Mandragora.' And the Fat Lady sprung open, revealing the cozy Gryffindor common room. Virginia stepped in and was surprised to find it empty. 'Must be early then.' She murmured to herself, springing up the stairs.

She was surprised to find her room empty either and threw her books onto her bed. She opened her trunk and heaved the silver cauldron out, along with the brass scale and the ingredients. She threw them all into the cauldron, and rummaged in her trunk before she found her other Potions reference book, the one she had bought at Flourish and Blotts. Grunting, she lifted the heavy cauldron and walked down the spiral staircase carefully, but when she reached the base she almost crashed into a little blonde girl that was rushing across the common room.

'Watch it!' Virginia cried, turning in one full circle. But the girl in blonde pigtails didn't stop, but flung open the portrait whole and flew out of the common room. Virginia blinked, then shook her head, shifting the heavy burden in her hands.

After a full twenty minutes, she finally reached the Medical Wing, grunting all the way. She had got lost, really got lost because the staircase had suddenly changed direction and Sir Cadogen had came charging up to her when she had wondered into the dark corridor. She pushed open the sound-proof door and was immediately met with a heated argument.

'Suits you right Malfoy, I hope you stay in the bed for your whole life!'

'Shut up Weasel, you get worse by the minute.'

Virginia sighed. _Fighting on the first day of school, don't guys have better things to do?_

'Ginny! What are you doing here?' Harry asked in surprise.

'I'm a helper in the Medical Wing if you don't remember.' Virginia said flatly, noting furiously that Ron had an equally blank expression on his face.

'Look, poor little Ginny is _still _not noticed by the famous Harry Potter after five years.' The unmistaken voice of Draco Malfoy drawled. Virginia blushed slightly, ignoring the comment.

'I'm sorry Draco…' another familiar voice whimpered. Virginia looked sideways and glanced at Draco, who was holding his wrist and a little girl was sitting on his bed, the same girl that rushed passed her in the Common Room.

'Shut up Myra, don't cry.' Draco commanded, but in a soft voice.

Virginia walked pass the two beds and into the room that was connected with the main lobby, and found that it was the room Snape had prepared. She heaved the cauldron onto the fire place, rolling her eyes when she heard Ron shout at her. Taking her wand she rolled up her sleeves and walked out again.

'About time, I thought you were going to leave me behind.' Ron scoffed.

'Your not the only patient here.' Draco sneered.

'She's _my_ sister.' Ron objected, but shut up when Virginia glared at her.

'Where's Madame Promfey?' Virginia asked, glancing from Ron to Draco.

Harry shrugged, 'Don't know, but Hermione's finding her.'

'I guess I'll have to check on you two first.' Virginia sighed heavily, she noted that Ron only had a black eye so turned and walked towards Draco, who looked at her in surprise.

'Ginny, your not helping the asshole first are you?' Ron screeched.

'Shut up.' Virginia muttered, then glared at Draco, who just raised his eyebrows at her, 'hold up your wrist.'

This time Draco glared at her, but lifted his hand up reluctantly, wincing at the pain. Virginia took his hand in her palm gently and pressed at his wrist gently, earning a yelp from Draco and laughter from Ron and Harry. 'It hurts you wretch!'

Virginia ignored his comment and glanced at the girl, whose eyes were red, her name tag reading Myra Kirkemburgh. 'So Myra, care to tell me what happened?'

Myra jerked her head up and stared at Virginia with huge green eyes, then started to whimper again. 'It was all my fault! I got lost in the underground dungeons because some staircase moved and I was so homesick! I bumped into Draco and then Harry and Ron and they started a fight. Ron said that Draco was hurting a Gryffindor!'

Virginia turned and stared at Ron, who shrugged.

'But he was just trying to get me out of the undergrounds. I never told them that Draco was my cousin!' Myra cried.

'What?' Ron and Harry cried together.

'Is anything wrong with that?' Draco demanded.

'May I remind you that this is the Infirmary?' Virginia suggested, gently putting his hand down onto his lap. She sighed again and stared at it, taking out her wand, 'I guess I'll have to mend that crack in your wrist, it seems that you hit on something hard without noticing it.'

'What? I'm not letting a Gryffindor – '

'Look,' Virginia stared at him steadily, 'If you don't get it mended now, its likely that the crack will deepen and your need Skele-Gro to repair the missing parts, I don't think you'd like that nasty stuff will you?' That instantly shut him up. Virginia smiled inwardly and pointed her wand to the cupboard. '_Wingardium Leviosa!_' A bottle of red liquid and a tray flew to her. She set it down on the table in front of Draco and gently lifted his wrist over the tray.

'Don't move.' She warned, opening the bottle. She poured it slowly over his wrist and Draco winced at the steam coming out.

'You sure you're not burning my hand off?' he asked wearily.

'No, unless you want me to.' Virginia scoffed, picking up her wand again. She touched his wrist with her wand gently and started to trace at the crack, muttering a spell. After a few minutes, the red liquid started to vanish from Draco's wrist. 'There, all done.'

Draco lifted his hand up and looked at it miraculously, not believing that his wrist was good and well again.

'I didn't poison you, you don't have to be that suspicious.' Virginia commented, lifting up the tray.

'You should have Gin.' Ron muttered.

'Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, what on earth!' the door flung open and Madame Promfey came rushing in, with Hermione behind her. 'How are they Ginny?'

Virginia shrugged, 'Dealt with the wrist, but Ron still has a black eye.'

'What? You mended Draco's wrist?' Madame Promfey asked incredulously. Hermione looked at her with equal awe.

Virginia nodded, and pointed at the tray. 'I think he can go now.' She turned and headed for the small room, 'I think I'll go make the potion for Ron.'

Madame Promfey was still examining Draco's wrist, 'Dear me, the child is bound to be a Medic some day.'

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at slayershilarious@yahoo.com if you got any questions! 

Special Thanks to my reviewers: **Princess Evil**, **Lady in white**, **Sly**, and my friend** Alodia**. Be kind and REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 06: The Special Sorting

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 6: The Special Sorting**

**A/N:** Okay, I just want to warn you that, this may be a little lame to you people, so please please don't blame me, because I had to put it in to start the action! Hope you guys like it. R&R!!!

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'Draco, I'm really sorry.' Myra apologized timidly, tailing behind Draco who was walking down the corridor to his tower which was located underground from the dungeons.

'Myra, one more apology and I'll really get mad.' Draco said, turning the corner.

'But – '

'Come on Myra.' Draco sighed, stopping. He lifted his hand from his robe and looked down at Myra with a small smile. The little girl's tears dried and she grabbed the hand lovingly, nearly pulling his hand from his shoulder. 'Watch it, I wouldn't want that wretch to heal me again.'

'Oh come on, with healing skills like that, she can't be that bad can she?' Myra said, giggling.

'Yeah right…' Draco muttered, pulling Myra along. It was really hard to believe that Myra was his cousin, because she was a Gryffindor, and the sorting hat never went wrong. Myra had been quite close with Draco since she was a little kid and she went to his manor every summer. She was the daughter of his mother's sister and Draco had thought all along that she would be in Slytherin, considering her mother was one too.

I guess it wouldn't do any harm taking her to the Slytherin Common room, there won't be anything for her to do at Gryffindor anyway, she doesn't even know anyone there. Draco thought. It was not good for people to know that Myra had a Slytherin for a cousin, a close relative too. He understood why Myra was so homesick and sad, because her father was just attacked by death eaters a week before she came to Hogwarts, ever since the attack Myra had been crying. Draco was so worried when he couldn't find her on the Hogwarts Express, but it turned out she had been sent directly to the school by his mother.

I hope father didn't torture Myra and her mother. Draco thought, approaching the stone wall that led to the Slytherin Common Room. 'Chameleon Ghouls.' The stone doors slid open to reveal the cold common room. 'Come on.' Draco gave Myra a slight tug and they stepped into the common room.

'Draco! Where did you go after Ancient Runes? I thought you had a free lesson.' Pansy rushed forward, oblivious of small Myra behind Draco.

'Got in a fight with Weasel and Pot-head.' Draco grunted, wanting desperately to cast a silencing spell on Pansy. He had done an efficient job when Pansy was whining all about Virginia Weasley being in their Potions and had to snog her in order to shut her up, to her delight, but to his disgust, the girl was not a good kisser, too bold, and too… just too bold, like he was going to shag her or something.

'What? But I thought……' her voice trailed when her eyes landed onto the small Gryffindor behind Draco, it was so recognizable with the tie and the badge, 'what's a Gryffindor doing here?' she screeched.

Myra grabbed Draco's robe and started to shake. Draco glared at Pansy, then knelt down to face the little girl, 'don't cry Myra, you're strong.' Myra's eyes were shaking and she suddenly burst into tears, throwing her arms around him.

'Everyone's mean to me here, I want to go home! I want to be with Papa! I don't want to be here Draco!' Myra wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'What the – ' Millicent came down the stairs and stared at the scene before her.

'She's in Gryffindor if you haven't noticed yet.' Draco interrupted shortly, glaring at them. He picked her up and headed to his room. 'If you have to know,' Draco said, not turning around, hesitating slightly, 'If you have to know, she's my cousin, and if you want to hurt her, you'll have to ask me first.'

Pansy stared as the door closed behind his back.

'What in the world is happening? A _Gryffindor_ for a cousin?' Millicent cried incredulously.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Ginny?'

Virginia looked up from the cauldron and saw Charlie standing at the door of the small working room at the medical wing. 'Charlie!' Virginia smiled, it would always cheer her up when Charlie was around. She put down the huge spoon into the cauldron and hugged her brother, 'your done with lessons?'

Charlie nodded and plopped himself down onto the couch that was opposite the working benches. 'Had seventh and sixth years.'

'Sixth years? Did you have Gryffindor?' Virginia asked, cocking her head, 'Ron was hoping you could ace him.' She joked, sitting down onto the stool at the working bench.

Charlie laughed, 'it would take a long time until he aces Care for Magical Creatures. Had Slytherin and Gryffindor today, not the wonder pair, I was hoping to separate the two houses, but apparently Dumbledore had something else in his mind, I'm starting to wonder how Hagrid could teach with Ron and Malfoy along with Harry arguing all the time.' Charlie shook his head, 'I'm going to teach dragons for sixth years, an introduction. I just hope the two won't kill each other.'

'Dragons?' Virginia raised her eyebrows, 'your teaching dragons this year? How about fifth years? Oh, almost forgot, unicorns and marine creatures.'

'Right, not exactly what I like, but I'm still good at it,' Charlie winked and leaned back, 'can't fool the one who aced the subject can it.'

Virginia rolled her eyes, reaching for the glass of water, 'right, and may I remind you that you almost failed your Potions?'

Charlie shrugged, then turned serious, 'I heard that your taking Potions with the Slytherins, heard Ron warning Malfoy about not shagging his sister.'

Virginia choked, 'WHAT? That pathetic git…'

'I totally agree on Ron though,' Charlie said, 'Malfoy's have a reputation of being womanizers.'

Virginia shrugged, 'nothing special, unless you recall Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabani calling me a wretch and Snape totally ignoring me, I think I know why he wants me to work alone in this room.' She sighed and took a look at the contents of the Cauldron, then slid off the stool, 'I think its getting right.'

'What's getting right?' Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

'A Potion for repairing fangs and teeth of magical animals, mainly snakes, unicorns and sharks.' Virginia replied, 'found it in the book,' she motioned towards a leather bound book lying on the table beside the couch.

'Uh, Gin, this is seventh grade, you haven't even done sixth.' Charlie said.

Virginia shrugged, 'who cares, I'm just playing around with the ingredients Professor Snape gave me, I don't care if it doesn't works, its not like I'm gonna try it.' She poured the thick blue liquid a small bottle and disposed the rest into a trough. 'Hey!' she cried when Charlie snatched it and pocketed into his rob.

'Won't hurt if I tried it on some small snakes I've got in Hagrid's hut.' Charlie grinned.

Virginia laughed, 'don't come crying if it poisons your snake.'

Charlie looked at the clock, 'it's almost time, we better get going.' And that was when Professor McGonagal's voice rang through the school, reminding the students to be punctual for dinner.

'Sure.' They walked out of the room and Virginia locked it behind her with her wand. They walked in silence until they passed a door. Virginia stopped and tugged at Charlie's sleeve, 'what's this room? I don't remember a door here.'

Charlie grinned and put his arms around her shoulders, 'you'll see, something exciting.'

'Charlie, all you've been was a pain in the ass and killing me with suspense!' Virginia whined, glaring at her brother.

'You'll see.' Was all he said, squeezing her shoulder.

Virginia pouted and turned her head, then stopped when she passed another door. 'What is it Ginny?' Charlie asked, looking at his sister.

'Uh… you go first.' Virginia said in a vague voice.

Charlie shrugged and patted her on the shoulder, then turned the corner and disappeared. Virginia stood there for a solid five minutes, not knowing what to do, curiosity and temptation building up inside_. It wouldn't be a crime to take a peek would it?_ She thought, looking around. Silently she walked down the corridor and turned into another relatively dark one, the one where her terrible first year started.

It was totally quiet, the fear still lurking around. Virginia turned and looked at the toilet door again that had a sign reading 'out of order'. She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open with a creaking sound.

It was Moaning Myrtle's washroom, the one no student would have dared to enter after what happened during Virginia's first year, a horrible experience for a student who was about to start a 'wonderful' year at Hogwarts.

Virginia walked around the dark washroom that was slightly flooded and stopped at the last basin, staring at it with dark chocolate eyes. _The very basin that has the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, the very entrance that I had first opened for the last fifty years._ Virginia thought, lowering her eyes and tracing it with her finger tips, _I wonder what it's like…_

'Ginny?' a small voice rang from behind. Virginia turned and saw the ghost who dominated the poor washroom, constantly flooding it and crying all by herself.

'Myrtle.' Virginia greeted, smiling at the translucent figure floating in mid air, 'how are you?'

'You aren't…' Myrtle eyed her hand that was resting on the basin, 'Ginny no! You can't go into the Chambers again! Don't go in, your just going to get trapped again!' she started to wail.

'Myrtle, I'm not going into the Chambers again, not ever again.' Virginia said reassuringly.

'Liar!' Myrtle cried, 'you opened the entrance last year over and over again when I told you not to every time! You said you didn't have friends at all and you wanted to have a place that belonged to you! You're going to do it again this year! I know how horrible it is inside that filthy place, even if I haven't been in there before, the Basilisk may still be alive… Ginny?'

Virginia had turned away from her ghost friend, looking at the basin with trembling eyes, she then turned and smiled at Myrtle, 'don't worry, I promise I won't this year, I won't next year either, my brother Charlie is back at Hogwarts so I won't be bored, like last year, or last last year, or…'

'Ginny…' Myrtle looked at her sympathetically.

They were silent until Professor McGonagall's voice rang again in the corridor outside. Virginia jerked her head up and rushed to the door, 'don't worry Myrtle! I won't go into the Chambers again, I'll visit you later!'

'Goodbye Ginny!'

Virginia slammed the door behind her and ran down the corridor, ignoring the curious stares from the first years that seemed to be lost.

I won't go into the Chambers again! NEVER!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Virginia was surprised when she noticed another four chairs set at the very end of the staff table. It was unusual to have new teachers when school started, even more unusual when all posts have been occupied.

'I wonder what's going on.' She heard Adela whisper to Colin when the teachers started to file in. Virginia sat at the far end, a distance away from her brother, his friends, her room mates and the staff platform.

'Ouch!' Virginia quickly sprang up when a voice squeaked, she looked down and saw Myra holding her hand up.

'I'm sorry!' Virginia apologized. Myra looked at her with huge blue eyes, then shook her head and looked down at her lap. Without thinking, she turned to the Slytherin table and spotted Malfoy, but he was talking to Crabbe and Pansy, and didn't notice someone staring at him. She sighed and hung her head, looking at the staff table with bored eyes. Just then Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, looking around with a pleased look.

'As all of you have been wondering, your letters have required you to buy Muggle Studies books and all of the students have two double periods of Muggle Studies per week, except for the ones whom are taking O.W.L. and N.E.W.T Muggle Studies.' The students murmured in agreement, but Dumbledore held his hand up to silence them. 'I have discovered, ever since the tragedy of Cedric Diggory, or even before that, the children of Hogwarts seem to have not much respect for Muggles, and do not know how to cope with them, and therefore, after a long period of negotiation and scheming, the staff and I have decided to start a programme, along with the other two magical schools.'

'A programme?' Ron looked at Hermione and Harry with raised eyebrows.

Professor McGonagal stood up, 'All Hogwarts students will take Muggle Studies, except for those taking standard Muggle Studies, will have lectures in the great hall with the other four houses of their year. This subject may not be a standard one, but we still take exams, and so you need to be serious with it.'

Virginia heard snickering at the Slytherin table and frowned_. Well, at least I don't have to take Muggle Studies with those pigs. _She thought.

'After much of our meetings, fundings and permission from the Ministry of Magic,' Professor Dumbledore said, 'We have decided to start filling you with Muggle knowledge from books,' he paused, his eyes twinkling, 'and sports.'

A murmur broke out in the hall again.

'Since Quidditch has been such a success among the wizarding world, I won't have a doubt that sports is the right point to start on broadening you knowledge of the muggles. This year, I have invited four Muggles to join our working staff for the year.' Professor Dumbledore motioned the backdoor. Four figures came out, not wearing robes, but Muggle attire. 'May I introduce Claude Siward at water sports, Bing Harnet at Archery, Hyman Monet at Soccer and Lesley Chestwood at Dance.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was the second time in two days that Ron's jaw had dropped and Virginia had gasped, along with shocked faces from Hermione and Harry.

'I can't believe it, all along…' Ron fumed.

'they have known and didn't tell you.' Hermione finished warily.

'But, Ginny say something!' Ron demanded. Virginia just stared at the platforme wide eyed. She couldn't believe that two of her favorite people were here, at Hogwarts…

'All students in this school will be sorted,' Dumbledore continued, 'with a brand new sorting hat especially made for this occasion, and will hopefully carry on.' Dumbledore flicked his wand and a stool appeared, another wave and a silver hat appeared on it, brand new. Dumbledore motioned for Professor McGonagal. She nodded and walked forward, carrying four parchments.

'Each student shall be sorted by this sorting hat, it will sort you to your department according to your ability and interest.' Professor McGonagal rolled open her parchment which was green with silver trimmings, 'The sorting now begins. Slytherin, seventh year, Pucey Adrian!'

'This will take forever!' Harry complained in a whisper, 'the whole school is going to be sorted!' Just then, the sorting hat shouted 'SOCCER!'

'Oh no, does this mean we're going to mixed together with other houses?' Adela asked in a worried tone.

'Seems like it,' Evelyne said with a shrug.

'Slytherin, sixth year! Bulstrode, Millicent!' Millicent sat on the stool and let the silver hat drop on his head.

'WATER SPORTS!'

'Crabbe, Vincent!'

'ARCHERY!' it screamed.

'Goyle, Gregory!'

'SOCCER!'

'Malfoy, Draco!' Malfoy walked forward, an annoyed expression, obviously thinking that the whole idea was stupid. He plopped onto the stool and let Professor McGonagal drop it onto his head, covering his view. Immediately a small feminine voice whispered in his ear.

'So, you don't seem to like water, am I correct?' Draco rolled his eyes, was this sorting hat the other one's sister or something? 'Hmm… you don't have a very good eye concentration for archery…' What does that suppose to mean? 'And I suppose you won't want to get dirty on the soccer field.' Draco rolled his eyes again in annoyance. 'Ah yes, you definitely have talent in dancing, I see you already know some of the sport, have you learnt it before?' _ Get over with it you stupid hat!_ Draco cursed mentally. 'Well, better be… DANCE!'

The whole hall burst into conversation, Draco Malfoy, dance? No way! It just didn't match! When Draco walked down the plateform, he noticed Harry and Ron snickering at him, and Hermione trying to bite back laughter, the whole Gryffindor table wanted to laugh. Draco just ignored them and walked back to his seat. _I can't believe that after six years of Hogwarts school life, I still have to be sorted!_

'Parkinson, Pansy!'

'DANCE!'

Pansy smiled in satisfaction while Draco frowned, he'd have to go for these stupid lessons with Pansy? He had noticed that there were quite a lot, almost every day.

It seemed like forever until it was Gryffindor's turn, which was the last house. After six of the seventh years were sorted, Professor McGonagal called Ron out, and after a few moments of consideration, the hat shouted, 'WATER SPORTS!'

'Granger, Hermione!'

'WATER SPORTS!'

'Potter, Harry!'

'WATER SPORTS!'

Jeez, do they always have to be together? Virginia thought, rolling her eyes, there was no doubt that they had to be the best friends in the whole world.

'Gryffindor fifth year, Weasley, Virginia!' Virginia sprang up from her seat at her name, almost knocking over the China on the table. She walked up nervously, catching Lesley's smiling face. Trembling slightly, she sat down and her vision was blocked by the brim of the silver hat.

'Ah…… you do have talent, lots and lots of talent… let me see, what is the talent you have?' Virginia closed her eyes and waited. 'Oh my, you do know a lot about dancing already, let me see, ballet, tap dance, a bit of tango, I see that you do want to learn Can Can, I must agree that it is an exciting type of dance, the costumes are lovely… hmm… you also know a little jazz, now where should I put you…' Virginia bit her lip, crossing her fingers, without warning the hat shouted, 'DANCE!' Virginia jumped up in surprise, the hat falling off her head, the hall burst into laughter.

'Miss Weasley, mind you not be so startled, it's just a hat.' Professor McGonagal said warily, picking up the hat. Virginia lowered her head in embarrassment and muttered an apology, catching Lesley's eyes, who gave her a thumbs up.

After a few more shouts, the sorting was finally over. Dumbledore stood up again, 'It might be useful if I told you the venues of the various lessons. Dance will be located at the third floor corridor, which has been modified into a huge dance studio over the summer. Water sports will be located at the great lake, where a dock and a high platform is built, Soccer will be located at the ground that is opposite the quidditch pitch, and last archery is located at the edge of the forbidden forest.' Dumbledore paused to get the students attention, 'I expect that each and ever one of you will take these courses seriously, because it is being looked by the Ministry of Magic, hopefully giving them some suggestions on how to improve the Muggle-Wizard relation.'

'Must be something big.' Virginia heard Geraldine whisper, 'or Dumbledore wouldn't mention anything about the Ministry.' Evelyne nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore waved his wand and piles of food appeared in front of them, 'a delay, but by all means, let the feast begin!'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'So the studio is at Hogwarts! You should have told me Lesley!' Virginia cried, throwing her arms around Lesley in front of the staff table.

Lesley laughed, 'wanted to give you a surprise.'

'And you!' Ron pointed at Charlie angrily, who looked at him innocently, 'you lied to us you prat.'

'What? I didn't even say anything about being at Hogwarts or not being at Hogwarts!' Charlie protested, 'I merely said that I would be back at England – '

'You said London.' Ron argued, 'and Hogwarts is no where near London!'

'Did I?' Charlie scratched his head.

'Charlie!' Hermione laughed.

'So, did you bring your little present with you?' Lesley asked.

'What present?' Harry asked.

Virginia's eyes lit up, 'Yes! I'll have the chance to use it after all! Thank you Lesley!'

This was going to be the best year ever!

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: Be kind and review! Email me at slayershilarious@yahoo.com if you got any questions!


	8. Chapter 07: Extra Work and Forgotten Les...

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 7 : Extra Work and Forgotten Classes**

**A/N:** I want reviews! Okay, well, any suggestions in making the summary more interesting? This is a very long chapter, so brace yourselves, we're taking the Muggle Year seriously!

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'Now that I have briefed you class, I would like you to start on the potion now. I will give you on lesson to finish it and at the end I will require you to try it on the snakes I've prepared, I will assess you on the potions, so open your eyes wide and don't screw it up, understand?'

'Yes Professor Snape.' The whole class groaned, then they started to stand up and move around, setting their cauldrons, and getting the ingredients from the teacher's desk. They all got into pairs and bustled around, not wanting to be commented by Snape. It was double Potions for the last period and no one wanted to have detention.

Virginia closed her book and stood up, but when she was about to head for the teacher's desk, Snape blocked her way. 'Miss Weasley, since you are still a fifth year, I advise that you watch the sixth year do their practical work today, please join Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson and learn something from them, before a Gryffindor explodes my classroom. Do you understand?' Snape glared at her, saying just a little above a whisper, a threaten was more like it.

Virginia sighed and picked up her book, 'yes professor.' All the Slytherins were snickering and Pansy looked furious. Quietly she walked across the dungeon to the farthest pair.

'I see your still a little fifth year Gryffindor, can't handle sixth year potions.' Draco snarled. Virginia ignored him and sat down at the bench, looking at the two cauldrons that were seated on the fire.

'I don't understand why we have to have lessons with you, your not even smart and you don't get good grades on anything, let alone potions.' Pansy muttered.

Virginia rolled her eyes. _Like you would know anything about my grades._ They started brewing the concoction, and about forty five minutes later, almost all of the cauldrons had turned sky blue.

'I'll go get a bottle from Snape.' Draco said, dropping the rod beside his cauldron. Pansy nodded, then walked to the back to find Millicent and Blaise.

Virginia looked around and found that no one was watching her, so she creeped up to Draco's Cauldron and looked in, and as expected, it was perfect sky blue, bubbling slightly. It was actually similar to the one she had done yesterday, but this only repaired, the one she did yesterday could also re-grow fangs on animals. Smiling mischievously, she took out some chopped lizard tails and powdered snake fangs and dropped them into the cauldron, after stirring for a bit, the simmering started to turn dark blue. Virginia smirked and scrambled back to her seat, boy was Malfoy going to have a surprise.

Draco strolled back to his bench and motioned Pansy. He poured his potion into the bottle then lowered his eyes at the color. _No way, I didn't but any lizard tails, why is it dark blue._ He turned slowly and glared at Virginia, who was reading her Potion's textbook. 'Hey, Weasel!' But before she looked up, Professor Snape took out a cage of snakes, with broken fangs.

'Please bring your bottles up for testing.' Snape said, glaring at his class.

'If anything goes wrong, I'm going to kill you, mark my words.' Draco seethed, glaring at Virginia, who looked at him blankly, but secretly, she was giggling like mad. Not like its going to be a bad thing though.

It was finally Draco's turn when Snape looked at the bottle in surprise. 'Mr. Malfoy, why is your concoction dark blue, I clearly stated that it should be light blue.' He frowned and looked at his favorite student.

Draco shrugged, 'our new little sit-in student decided to give me credit and play around with her own ingredients, putting lizard tails and what looks like snake fangs into my potion, turning it into dark blue.' He glared at her sideways, who shrugged and put her hands behind her back.

'Sorry professor, I was bored. But it doesn't matter, it won't spoil the potion, I think Mr. Malfoy here knows that, or at least I hope.' Virginia replied.

'Yeah right.' Draco muttered.

Snape said nothing, but stuffed the battered snake with the dark blue liquid. After a few seconds of swallowing, the fangs at the back started to re-grow. Snape just looked at it, then turned to Draco, 'ten points to Slytherin for making an advanced repairing potion.' The Slytherins all snickered and looked at Virginia with smug looks. But she didn't feel anything, in fact, she didn't feel angry at all.

The bell rang after a few other testings and Snape dismissed the class. 'Miss Weasley, please follow me.' Snape said when she passed his table. Curiously, she followed him into his private storage room, which no one had ever been there. Snape rummaged through a large cupboard and took out a box of ingredients, handing it to Virginia. He strolled to his desk and picked up a parchment. 'Miss Weasley, make all these potions and write an essay on all their properties for me, hand them to me by tomorrow morning.'

Virginia looked down at the huge box, then at the parchment. TEN? 'But Professor – '

'By tomorrow.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'I DON'T BELIEVE IT!' Virginia fumed as she stormed into the Gryffindor common room, earning startled glances from her fellow housemates, especially Ron, Hermione and Harry. This was ridiculous, ten potion concoctions and an essay on their properties, this was punishment from Snape, she was sure of it.

'Ginny, what's the matter?' Ron called, but she ignored him and stormed up to her dormitory, throwing open the door.

'Ginny! Phew, I thought you were one of the guys.' Evelyne said, pulling on her pants.

'What's up Gin?' Geraldine asked from her bed.

'Nothing, I just have to work over night, Snape gave me extra homework.' Virginia mumbled, rummaging through her trunk for quills and parchments. She then turned and stormed down the staircase, through the common room and out of the portrait again, almost crashing Myra onto the ground.

'I'm sorry.' Virginia muttered, juggling the parchments in her arms.

'Watch were your going Weasel.' Draco warned, helping Myra up.

'_You_, get out of my way.' Virginia muttered, 'I really hate it when you're around, you know that?'

'It wasn't my fault you decided to upgrade my potion and then give Slytherin ten points, wrapping it up with extra homework.' Draco smirked.

'How'd you know?'

Draco shrugged, 'Just know.' Then turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Virginia sighed and started down the marble staircase. It was going to be a long night, and she still had to find some information in the library and get some ingredients from Professor Sprout and Charlie.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'This whole stupid Muggle programme is just so ridiculous.' Pansy complained, lifting up her fork delicately, 'what is the point of making this year Muggle? We are _wizards!'_

'Well, Dumbledore seems to have another thought in mind.' Millicent said, 'I just don't know what I'll do, I mean, water sports! Give me a break.'

'Hey, your better, I don't even know what a bow and arrow is.' Crabbe said flatly, stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs.

Draco rolled his eyes and tuned them out, playing around with his own food. _Another stupid day at Hogwarts_. He thought moodily. He turned slightly and glanced at the Gryffindor table, his eyes softening as he spotted Myra sitting at the far end of the table, staring at her food. At least she was in dance too. He looked up when the owls started to flood into the great hall with mails. Draco caught the parchment his owl dropped and ripped it open, taking out his subscribed Daily Prophet.

'Hey, when did you subscribe it? You never read Daily Prophet.' Blaise commented, looking over his shoulder.

Draco ignored her and opened the parchment, the photos almost jumping at him. The headlines caught his attention.

****

Muggle Year for the wizarding world!

After a summer's worth of negotiation between the Ministry of Magic and the three magical schools, Durmstrang, Beauxsbaton and Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore's idea has finally been accepted by the Ministry and is being applied as this year's programme.

Since the tragic death of Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard Tournament two years ago at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy, Albus Dumbledore had tried to convince the Ministry that improving the relationship between Muggles and Wizards are necessary, and had succeeded this year, with great support from Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office of the Ministry and his Muggle Protection Act has finally passed. The Muggle Year programme will be started off with compulsory lectures of Muggle Knowledge from each school and lessons on Muggle Sports, including Archery, Water Sports, Soccer and Dance, each field instructed by a Muggle whom is a professional in the certain sport. The Ministry will consider holding a campaign of some sort to ensure that the programme is useful and that the three schools will be interacting.

****

Rita Skeeter

'Your telling me that Rita Skeeter wrote this?' Pansy said, raising her eyebrows, 'I've never read an article that formal from the banana woman, she always says something like, stay tuned for more by Rita.'

Draco shrugged and rolled up the parchment. He had the muggle sports period and was not really looking forward to it, but by all means, he had to go. Standing up, he stuffed the parchment into his robe pockets and headed for the door, ignoring Pansy's protests. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Myra gulping down her juice quickly and running towards him, earning curious glances from the Gryffindors.

'Draco wait up!' she panted, grabbing his sleeve. Draco rolled his eyes and stared at the little girl. Myra looked at him with a sheepish grin, taking his hand, 'I'm sorry, but I don't know where to go.'

'Right.' Draco said warily, tugging her along.

'Draco,' Myra said after a few moments of walking, 'you learnt how to dance before right?'

Draco sneered at the thought. Yes he had learnt how to dance, mainly social dancing, modern and tango. His mother had forced him to learn it at summer, and he had known it ever since. But he wouldn't in a million years admit that he kind of liked the Muggle Sport, or he'd be the laughing stock of the whole Slytherin, or maybe the whole school, since he had built up the reputation of being the Muggle hater, enemy of the Weasleys.

'I wonder what we are going to learn, you did teach me how to dance before, do you remember?' Myra continued.

Draco nodded slowly, looking at the little grinning girl suspiciously, 'you don't by any chance want me to _teach_ you again do you?'

'You won't have to,' Myra smiled, 'didn't Professor Dumbledore hire that pretty girl to teach us.'

Draco seethed inwardly, remember how the Weasley's had crowded over her. She must have something to do with the Weasleys.

'Did you know,' Myra said, tugging Draco slightly, 'that Lesley Chestwood is Charlie's fiancee?'

Draco looked down at her with raised eyebrows. So that's –

'Mr. Malfoy? How is your wrist?' Draco looked up and saw Madam Promfey come through the door of the Medical wing, a tray in hand.

'Fine.' Draco said disinterestingly.

Madame Promfey nodded, then walked passed him down the corridor. Draco stared at the door that she had just came out from, debating on whether or not to go and see what Weasel was up to. _If I'm not wrong, she should still be doing that work Professor Snape gave her, or she'd be very scary, yes, very scary._

'Draco, we have to go!' Myra whined, tugging him again. Draco nodded, brushing away the thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Oh, my, god…' that was the very first sentence that came out of everybody's lips at the scene before them. Even Draco, the cool guy, was stunned by the scene before him.

The whole corridor, including all the classrooms on the third floor was merged together to form a huge studio, about half the size of the quidditch pitch. Spot lights were set on the four sides of the ceilings along with some moving statues and portraits. A small section was drawn aside, with racks and racks of clothings hung, hundred pairs of shoes were stacked neatly on racks and curtains on one side for changing, there were even little fountains at the side of the dance floor, the sun shining in, as if reflecting gold in the whole area.

'I can't believe that the school is taking this so seriously.' Lavender Brown whispered to Parvati Patil, simply awed by the view.

'Draco…' Myra pointed at the far end where the full length mirror wall was. A figure dressed in a red leotard and white training suit was darting across the dancing area, spinning and turning gracefully to the music. The gold hair that was shimmering under the sunlight was glittering as she danced across the wooden floor, her feet landing soundlessly against the rigid material. As the music stopped, she too landed slowly, tucking her feet beneath her.

The whole class burst into applause as their instructor Lesley Chestwood looked up and smiled at them, some of her hair dropping into her face. She stood up and bowed playfully, grinning at her students.

'So, I see you all are present.' Lesley said breathlessly, motioning them to come forward. She sat at the rim of the fountain and rummaged through her bag, taking out a clipboard. 'I will first take attendance, since it's the first lesson, then I'll explain the whole thing to you.'

The others started to chat excitedly at their beautiful instructor, who seemed to be laughing all the time. Draco just looked at her, her features reminding him of someone, his mother.

'Slytherin… let's see… Pansy Parkinson?'

Pansy raised her hand up, an impressed look on her face.

'Draco Malfoy?' Lesley looked around and saw Draco raise his hand up, looking at her evenly. She nodded at him with a smile, then continued down the list.

Yes, she really did look like Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy, with the dark blonde hair and dancing figure. His mother was the reason why he had to learn dancing, because she herself had fancied it for a long time and had been a ballet dancer when she was still young, before she was forced to marry Lucius, well not forced, but almost. His mother had to be beside Lucius, no matter what, because she had a death eater's bond with him, which can never be eliminated, so he could always find her and ensure her loyalty, until he died.

'Ginny Weasley? Ginny Weasley?' Lesley looked around and frowned, 'is Ginny here? Has anyone seen her? Miss Patil?'

'Erm…' Parvati thought hard, 'I don't know, she's a fifth grade and I haven't seen her since last night, I don't think I've seen her at breakfast either.'

Lesley's frown deepened and she racked her hair with her fingers, 'has anyone seen her? I can't do without all my students present on the first day, and I haven't received any notes from Madame Promfey or Professor McGonagal. Does anyone know where she is?'

The others started to murmur about the smallest Weasley's whereabouts, Draco almost laughed when someone said, 'Ginny? Is it the name of a Guinea pig?'

'Mr. Malfoy? Do you by any chance know where she is?' Lesley asked kindly, looking at him with her penetrating hazel eyes, as if reading his mind, which was extremely similar to Dumbledore.

Draco sighed, 'I do have an idea, but I'm not sure.'

'_What?_' Lavender whispered, staring at the blonde.

'Then would you kindly go see if she's there, wherever you think she is.' Lesley smiled, 'can't do without every student in here.'

With a deep sigh, he stood up and walked out of the studio.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Draco pushed open the door of the Medical wing, and peeped inside, relieved to find that Madame Promfey wasn't here. He had a really bad feeling that she wouldn't be in a good mood, after all these Muggle things were established, especially the sports. She had never fancied them, claiming to be much dangerous.

Walking up to the small working room, he pushed open the door and smirked, finding the red head's head tucked under her arms on the working bench, ten bottles of potions scattered in front of her, with a parchment hanging from the table. The silver cauldron was still steaming, and the ingredients were scattered everywhere.

Draco walked over and looked around, quite surprised to see all sorts of weird materials. He walked up to the cauldron and peeked inside, then wrinkled his nose at the disgusting color.

'Hey Weasel, wake up!' Draco commanded, shaking her slightly. But Virginia didn't budge, her head face down on her arms. Draco rolled his eyes and turned her over slightly, wincing at the long wild hair that was covering her face. He brushed the mass away and patted her face, 'wake up Weasley!'

'Go away Ron!' she groaned, swatting the hand away. 'Don't pester me about Harry……'

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, the last thing he expected was her sleep talking about Pot-head. _Why be surprised, she's obsessed with the scar boy._

'I'm not your stupid brother, now _get up!_' Draco commanded impatiently.

Virginia opened her eyes slightly and looked at him, her vision blurry. 'Malfoy? What are you doing here? I _hi-cup_, need to _hi-cup_, finish my _hi-cup_, my essay for Professor Snape, is it morning already?'

'Yes.' Draco said warily, well past breakfast and your suppose to be at the studio.'

'Studio? What studio?' Virginia asked sleepily, dark circle under her eyes. It seemed that she had not slept for the whole night doing the work Snape had assigned her to do.

'The stupid Muggle Year programme.' Draco replied, heaving her to her feet. He almost yelped in surprise when she slumped against his shoulder, clawing his shoulders for support.

'Dance…… I need to give my assignment… I've done everything…' Virginia whispered against his neck, 'what else have I left?'

Draco froze, unable to move, half supporting her. His eyes landed on a bottle of gas that was still steaming slightly. Putting his arms under her arms, he dragged her over and looked at the label, which said 'Dragon's breath, beware of getting drunk.'

'Shit.' He muttered under his breath, dragging Virginia away from the counter. It was Dragon's breath, and to the looks of it, it was just extracted. _Probably got it from her brother Charlie._ He thought. _Great, now what do I do?_ She was a little drunken and exhausted, by the looks and the work Snape had set her.

He sighed and shook her again. 'What?' Virginia muttered, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes unable to open.

'You have class,' he said flatly, 'so get onto your bloody feet, you won't want bad Malfoy to carry you around Hogwarts, it will ruin your image.'

'I don't… want … class…' she mumbled, adding weight to his body.

Draco exhaled loudly. _Might as well get her to the studio and drop her there, guess Lesley will figure out what to do._

_____________________________________________________________________________

'So,' Lesley smiled as the door closed behind Draco, 'I guess Dumbledore has already briefed you about this years arrangements last night, so I'm just going to go through the things that we'll be doing this years, and what to do with this huge studio.' She looked around at the eager students, 'but first of all, do you have any questions to ask about me?'

'Miss Chestwood – '

'Please call me Lesley, I'm not a real Professor here, just a instructor here.' Lesley said.

Lavendar smiled, 'well Lesley, um, where are you from, your accent doesn't seem all British.'

'Well,' Lesley started, 'I'm from Scotland, so my accent may be a little weird for you, but you'll get used to it soon. I've been dancing since I was five when my parents gave my a pair of ballet shoes, then after my primary education I changed into a dancing institution, and joined a dance company when I was seventeen.'

'Your really a pure Muggle? No magical abilities at all?' Pansy asked.

Lesley nodded, 'yes, I don't know any magic at all.'

'Aren't you afraid of us?' Justin Fletchy asked, a Hufflepuff sixth year.

Lesley smiled and shook her head, 'you people are human too, just with, what we Muggles call, supernatural powers. There's nothing to be afraid of, I know that some of you are Muggles too.'

'What were you dancing just now?' Parvati asked.

'Well, that was modern ballet, you might have not heard of it before, but your going to learn it. This year, you will have double periods of dance three times a week, as you can see in your timetable, so you'll be spending quite some time in this studio. Dumbledore has been very kind and built this magnificent place for us to use.' Lesley stood up, 'I am going to split you into three groups, first and second years, third and forth years, fifth, sixth and seventh years together. You will be learning ballet, the one that I was just dancing, modern, tango, tap-dance and jazz.'

She walked to the drawn area and the class followed, 'all these clothes are for you, each and every one of you will have your own practice suits and shoes. You can put them here if you like, no one will steal them. There are also showers on the left,' Lesley pointed at a door that was beside the curtains, 'you can practice whenever you like, and you are free to find me whenever you like, I live in the chambers next to the Gryffindor towers.'

Geraldine raised her eyebrows, 'hey, I thought that was where Charlie lived, is it true that your Charlie's fiancee?' a few girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff squealed and the boys rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Lesley smiled warily and nodded, the girls screamed in delight. 'Well, I can tell you that I live with Charlie, so if you want to find him, he lives beside the Gryffindor tower as well, but, I have to warn you, its quite close to where Professor McGonagal lives.' Lesley's eyes landed on a little girl with shoulder length blonde hair and red eyes, sitting alone, constantly looking at the door where Draco went out.

'Well class,' Lesley said taking a deep breath, 'I guess you will have to go choose your clothings first, we have a lot to do this year.' Just then the door burst open.

'Jeez, get on your feet Weasel.' Draco panted, trying to balance a certain Gryffindor with really long red hair.

'Ginny!' Lesley rushed forward, 'is she alright?'

'Go away Ron, let me sleep.' Virginia drawled, dropping her head onto Draco's shoulder again.

'What is the wretch doing?' Pansy seethed.

'What happened?'

Draco rolled his eyes, putting his arms around her quickly before she slid to the floor, 'she had Snape assign her extra work and she didn't sleep last night. She was also exposed to too much freshly extracted Dragon's Breath and it makes people drunk, and now she drawling on me like mush.'

'A hangover?' Lesley said incredulously.

'Pardon?'

'So, uh, she didn't sleep all night?' Lesley turned to Geraldine, 'what's her next two lessons?'

Geraldine stroked her chin, 'I think it's Transfiguration.'

'I want sleep, I don't want the work Professor Snape, I don't want sixth year potions…… Please give me those Mandrakes Professor Sprout…… Charlie! Don't spray that stuff on me… its disgusting…' Virginia giggled, clutching Draco's shoulders. The class looked at her with opened mouths.

Lesley sighed, 'I guess she'll have to catch up on her sleep, Draco would you kindly carry her back to the Gryffindor tower?'

'I don't know where it is.' Draco said flatly.

'I'll go with you.' Geraldine offered, standing up. Draco glared at her, then sighed and nodded, lifting her up. Pansy looked from Draco to Lesley, then bit her lips and turned away, crossing her arms.

'Mandragora.' Geraldine said when they approached the entrance. The Fat Lady nodded and swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Malfoy, what in the bloody hell are you doing in our common room?' a furious voice yelled before Draco couldn't even look around. Ron came charging towards them, 'and carrying my sister no less!'

'Wait a second Ron,' Geraldine stepped in, holding her hands up, 'Lesley – '

'What happened to Ginny?' Hermione cried, rushing forward.

'Hey, what are you three doing here?' Geraldine asked, putting her hands on her hips.

'Claude told us to get something, so we came up.' Harry replied.

'What are you doing here?' Ron seethed, glaring at Draco, who had been ignored all along.

He rolled his eyes and dumped Virginia onto the red sofa, rubbing his arms. 'Your little brat sister here got drunk from Dragon's breath and so Lesley told me to bring her up.' He turned and headed for the portrait, then stopped and reached into his robe pocket and tossed something to Geraldine, 'tell her to drink this when she wakes up, and please change the password, I wouldn't want someone to suspect me when little Ronniekins here looses his precious maroon jumper.'

Ron looked ready to kill.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Ginny? Are you okay?' a soft voice asked worriedly.

Virginia opened her eyes, trying hard to focus. Geraldine was hovered over her, looking at her with her forehead ceased. 'Thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't wake up.' She sat down at the side of her bed.

'What happened?' Virginia asked, sitting up, 'I feel like I've slept for ages, what's the time?'

'One.' Geraldine replied, reaching for a bottle.

'WHAT?' Virginia screeched, throwing the covers away, 'ONE? You mean, you guys already had classes, lunch? The dance lesson?'

Geraldine nodded, 'you were drunk, that's what Malfoy said when she dragged you into the dance studio. You were drapped over him, muttering something about taking Potions and Professor Snape.'

Virginia winced, going red. 'What's that?' she pointed to the small bottle.

'Malfoy gave you this, don't know what it is, reckon he'll poison you?' she handed her the bottle.

Virginia peered at the label, then turned the cap and smelled it. _This thing relieves headaches, is it from the medical wing?_ She drank it in one gulp without hesitation.

'Ginny!' Geraldine cried, 'are you that sure its safe?'

Virginia nodded and dumped the empty bottle into the trash, then sat up. Both of them went down to the common room, where Ron attacked her.

'Ginny are you alright?' He exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders. Virginia rolled her eyes and nodded, not bothering to say a word.

'You missed transfiguration Ginny.' Evelyne said, 'but McGonagal didn't complain.'

Virginia sighed and turned to Hermione, 'would you mind filling me in with the stuff she taught Hermione?'

Hermione smiled, 'sure, be glad.'

'I'm telling you, water sports is just so much fun.' Harry continued, apparently they were having a conversation about their muggle sport lessons and it seemed like a blast.

'I agree.' Colin said, 'imagine all the things we can do, diving, wind surfing, kayaking… you can never get good waves without using magic.'

'I personally think that Claude is just a very cool guy.' Adela declared, 'I mean, he knows everything about water sports!'

'Well archery seems like a very good challenge.' Dean said, 'Bing said that we could go hunting in the forbidden forest, ain't that cool?'

'Hunting? Sounds good to me.' Ron said, 'I mean, think of it, you can go to the forbidden forest without sneaking around.'

'How was dance Geraldine?' Adela asked.

'It was brilliant, you should take a look at the studio!' Geraldine breathed, gaining the attention of the others. Virginia sighed, she had missed her first dance lesson.

'You mean, there really is a studio?' Harry said.

Parvati nodded, 'I'm telling you, it's just magnificent, its about half the Quidditch pitch large – '

'That's huge!' Dean exclaimed.

'Yes,' Lavender nodded, 'they have all these equipment, spotlights, huge wall mirrors that don't speak, and the best thing was everyone had their own equipment, shoes, leotards, everything!'

'And Lesley really knows how to dance,' Seamus added, 'I mean, I thought that dance was for girls only, but she proved it soooo wrong.'

'Yeah, that's because you get to touch girls when you dance without getting punched.' Lavender muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

'Really Ginny, you did miss the lesson,' Geraldine said, 'Lesley is just too cool for words, and she's so beautiful, I think I'll ask her for some beauty tips.'

'Nah, Gin won't loose anything I ensure you that,' Ron said casually, leaning back. Everyone turned and looked at Virginia, who had been quiet all along, 'I mean, Gin has been taught by her since she was in third year.'

I'm going to kill you! Virginia cursed, glaring at his brother.

'Is it true? You knew how to dance all along?' Evelyne asked incredulously.

Virginia nodded slowly, biting her lips, 'I know just a little, I mean I hardly ever see Lesley except for the summers…… Wait a minute, ' she slapped her forehead, 'I forgot to give my work to Snape!' she exclaimed, jumping up. Frantically, she shot out of the common room, leaving the others staring at her.

'Well, I think that this year will be so much fun.' Lavender said, and all the Gryffindors agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Professor Snape I – ' Virginia burst into the Potion Master's Office, 'explain…'

Snape looked up, 'Please Miss Weasley, do have some manners.' He said in disgust, turning back to his work.

'Why?' Virginia looked at his desk, where ten flask of multi colored potions were neatly placed, the long parchment was laid out in front of Snape, 'I didn't…'

'Mr. Malfoy had kindly gave me your work, but I still have to say that it was late because he gave it to me after the first two periods.' Snape said impatiently.

Virginia's brow furrowed, 'Draco Malfoy?'

'Yes.' Snape repeated, glaring at her, 'now get out, you have class in ten minutes, you already took a whole morning off.'

Virginia retreated quickly, not wanting Snape to comment on her again. Malfoy? _I thought he'd want me to get kicked out of his class or something, what is he up to?_ But she quickly forgot about the issue when she remembered that she had Care for Magical Creatures. She flew up to the Gryffindor dormitory and retrieved her books, then ran to Hagrid's hut, where Charlie was holding his lesson.

'You alright Ginny? I heard Lesley say that you had overslept and didn't go to her lesson.' Charlie said when she entered the hut, there were already a few students there, looking and pointing at the tank that was filled with seahorses and starfish.

Virginia sighed guiltily, 'yes, you knew Snape had me brew ten potions and research on them, I finished them by six in the morning, then fell asleep. I'm glad I set a spell on the fire, or Hogwarts might be burning down already.'

Charlie laughed and patted her head, 'you'll have to work harder if you want to survive with the sixth years, especially with the Slytherins if its Potions.'

'Tell me about it.' Virginia groaned. Just then, the rest of the class, including the Ravenclaws, filed in. Charlie gave her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder then walked to the tank, beginning his lesson. Virginia never knew that Charlie was that of a good teacher, he might be even better than Hagrid. Charlie would sometimes crack jokes that reminded the whole class of George and Fred, and he showed a great deal of care towards magical animals.

'So, like my class?' Charlie asked, grinning at his little sister.

'Sure do.' Virginia grinned back, picking up her books, 'where are you going?'

'Back to the tower, probably go and find Lesley, she should be in the studio, want to come?' Charlie asked.

'I would… but I think I'll have to go pick up my stuff at the tower.'

'Why?'

'Because,' Virginia smiled, 'I want to catch up.'

Charlie laughed. Virginia dashed up the stairs as they entered the portrait hole, ignoring the calls of Ron and his friends. She rummaged through her trunk and dug out her dancing clothes. Stuffing them under her robe she grabbed her ballet shoes and flew down the stairs again.

'Hey Ginny, where'd you get those shoes?' Seamus asked, cocking his head.

'Where are you going?' Hermione called, but Virginia ignored them all and pulled Charlie out of the portrait hole.

'Hold your horses Ginny!' Charlie cried and he followed her down the stairs, 'why the hurry?'

'I haven't seen the studio yet!' Virginia panted, halting in front of the double doors. She pushed them open and her mouth dropped open.

'Jeez, you'll be spending half your year in here, why the rush.' Charlie muttered, walking inside. Lesley who was sitting at the edge of a small fountain, reading a book, spotted them and waved, still wearing the clothes she had worn this morning.

'So, had a good time?' Charlie asked, taking her hands.

Lesley smiled, 'great time, wizards aren't that all hard to get along with.'

'That's because you already have a boyfriend who's a wizard.' Charlie said dryly, earning a playful punch.

'Lelsey, I'm sorry!' Virginia jumped in, 'I had – '

Lesley held up her hand to stop her, 'I know what you had to do last night, Draco told me.'

Virginia looked at her with bugged eyes, 'What?'

Lesley nodded, 'he dragged you in and told me you had extra work to do for Professor Snape so I told him to get you back to the Gryffindor tower.'

'Oh.' Was all Virginia said, brushing the thought away she pulled out her folded clothes, 'could I?' she asked, looking at her eagerly.

'Of course!' Lesley laughed, 'get along and go change, then you can let your brother see how well you dance.'

'I always thought she had two left feet.' Charlie laughed as Virginia ran into the changing rooms. 'So,' Charlie wrapped his arms around his fiancee's waist, 'like your new job?'

'Very much, thank you for your concern Mr. Weasley.' Lesley replied jokingly, resting her forehead on his, 'how about you? Haven't really had a good conversation with you for ages.'

'Your welcome Mrs. Weasley.' Charlie teased, 'I believe we just had a very interesting encounter last night am I not right?'

'But it's different, we didn't do much talking!' Lesley protested, a few pieces of hair dropping into her eyes.

'Then we'll talk tonight,' Charlie murmured, touching her lips with his slightly, 'in bed?'

'Naughty pervert.' She whispered, then leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

'Ah-hum.' They parted and looked to see Virginia standing with her arms behind her back, an amused look on her face, 'you two complain that you don't have time together when your working in the same place?'

'One can't get enough,' Charlie reasoned, letting go, 'you look great in that Ginny.'

'Thank you,' Virginia said, raising her eyebrows, 'Lesley picked it for me.'

Lesley smiled, 'doesn't that suit her perfectly?'

Charlie nodded and pulled out his wand, muttering a spell, Virginia's long hair started to twist and pile up her head in curls, some hanging loosely down her neck. 'There, that's better.'

Virginia looked at the mirror and smiled, 'thanks big bro.'

'Anytime.'

'So Ginny, let's start off with the routine I taught you in summer, you know the modern ballet?' Lesley popped a CD into the player.

Virginia nodded and stepped forward, posing in front of the mirror. As the music started, a shimmering figure pranced through the elegant dance floor under the setting sunshine.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Draco.'

Draco looked up from his book and saw the door to the Slytherin common room close behind Professor Snape. 'Yes Professor?'

Snape handed him two rolls of parchment, 'work this out with Ginny Weasley.'

Draco stood up and took the parchment, unrolling one, 'how much time?'

'Hand it to me by next Monday, you have a whole weekend. Write a report for me for all fifteen potion properties and the procedure, is it understood?' Snape looked at his favorite student.

Draco glanced at the parchment, then shrugged and picked up his book, 'no problem, next Monday?'

'Yes, be sure to hand it in.' Snape turned and left the common room.

Taking one more glance, Draco rolled it up again and bounded up the stairs, throwing his book onto his bed.

'Hey Draco, where're you going?' Crabbe pushed aside the curtains and yawned.

'Sleeping again? Don't you have anything else to do?' Draco asked in disgust.

Goyle opened the door, holding a sandwich, 'hey Vincent, the kitchen has this great salmon sandwich.'

'Really? Well let's…'

Draco rolled his eyes and tuned them out, slamming the door behind him. He opened the parchment again and looked at the contents while walking up the dungeons, 'Hmm… transmogrification potion? Let's see, turning human into another form, polyjuice potion, turning human into dead objects, teapot… that's like transfiguration, and let's see… wolfsbane?'

'Bye Ginny! See you on Friday!' Draco looked up at someone calling the Weasel's name. _Must be Lesley._ He looked and saw that he was in front of the studio, but before he could push open the door someone flung it open and he crashed into someone, and the next second, someone's chest was over his face.

'Oh my God!' the person cried. Draco was lying on the floor while the other was kneeling on top of him, hands supporting at the side of his head, 'I'm so sorry!' elegantly curled reddish blonde hair was hanging over his face.

'Malfoy?' Draco looked up from the chest and found himself gazing into the brown eyes of Virginia Weasley. 'What are you doing here? You don't have class.' Virginia pushed herself off him and brushed her legs, giving him a teasing view of her low cut leotard.

Holy Christ, is this that Weasley? What is she doing in the studio? Dressed in leotards and ballet shoes for christ sake! Draco stared at her, she didn't look like the Weasel he had seen before, with her usually long and wild hair curled up on her head, with strands falling into her eyes. Her leotard was none like the ones provided by the school, which was dark green with silver trimmings.

'Malfoy?' Virginia waved her hand in his face, 'Earth to Malfoy? You roger?'

Draco blinked, the sneered at himself. _For Christ sake I'm drooling over a Weasley._ 'You Weasels don't watch where you're going right? Smacking right into me, and you always say that people won't get hurt unless they get into a fight.'

Virginia frowned, 'I _said_ I was sorry, I was just catching up on the lesson I missed this morning, did I hurt you?'

This was not the Weasley he knew, she was…… excited, flushed and was actually happy, a rare smile on her face. Draco smirked, 'No you didn't, but I wonder why your still so hyper, I thought you'd be sleeping out until we have dinner tonight.' _No no no no no… don't put on the robe!_

'I'm sorry that you had to drag me up the Gryffindor tower,' Virginia said, buttoning her black working robe, 'I just didn't know that Snape wanted me to do so much work on my first day.' _Work!_ Draco's smirk widened and he unrolled the parchment, pushing it right in front of her. Virginia widened her eyes and groaned again, 'Not again!'

'Sure thing, that's what Snape likes to do, torture.' Draco rolled up the parchment again, 'cope with it, he likes doing that to students, just like Filch.'

'What? I know…'

'Well, better get going, due on Monday.' Draco turned and headed down the corridor, 'got to use the room in the medical wing, not much we can do in the dungeons.'

'Wait a second wait a second, time out…' Virginia put her hands on her hips, 'what do you mean by we?'

Draco turned and smirked, crossing his arms, 'didn't Professor Snape tell you, I'm your potions partner from now on.'

'What?' Virginia screeched.

'What? Don't like me Weasley? Snape thinks you need a help if your going to survive with the Slytherins in Potions, oh, and Snape said that your work was okay, so, you get the picture.'

Virginia narrowed her eyes, 'you mean, you knew I had extra work last night.'

Draco raised his eyebrows, 'that should be obvious.'

'And Snape told you to help me.'

Draco shrugged, 'yeah, but I couldn't bother, I mean, all those Potions are so – '

'DRACO MALFOY you should have helped me yesterday!' Virginia yelled, glaring at the blonde, her voice shaking the corridor.

'Jeez, you don't have to over react!' Draco screeched, 'you did it on your own, what help _do_ you need?'

'What's going on?' the door pushed open and Charlie peeked his head out, but the two were oblivious of his presence.

'Having a fight?' Lesley looked over his shoulder.

'If I _had_ help than I wouldn't have had to work _all_ night and _skip class!_' Virginia snapped.

'Well, why do _I_ have to help a stinky Gryffindor, it's not like you deserve the help!' Draco shot back.

'Ha, at least you should have offered, since Snape _commanded_ you.' Virginia snarled.

'Snape did _not _command me!' Draco said hotly.

'Yes he did!'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Did _not!_

'Did _TOO!'_

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at slayershilarious@yahoo.com if you got any questions! 

Here's a picture I drew, it's Ginny and she's wearing the leotard and practice suit, it's a little anime style because I like to draw anime pics, it might not be like her, but at least it gives you an idea on how she's dressed. http://www.geocities.com/hpmyhk/VW01.jpg 


	9. Chapter 08: Polyjuice Again

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 8 : Polyjuice Again**

**A/N: **Thank very much for the reviews, keep them coming!

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'I am going to go insane if I work with him for one more minute, I perfectly normal, plain school life GONE!' Virginia fumed mentally, marching up the stairs of the Gryffindor common room.

'Hey Ginny! How are your little dates with Malfoy going?' Seamus called and the others roared with laughter while Ron scowled and Harry shook his head.

'Ha ha.' Virginia snapped, glaring at them before slamming the door shut.

'Never thought your sister was so good to tease.' Dean commented with a laugh, crossing his arms.

'Yeah, and I thought she was just a little girl that studies, never would have dreamed of her skipping a grade, in potions no less. Rare for a Gryffindor, not even Malfoy can do that, but then again, Snape just favors him.' Seamus reasoned. Ron looked like he wanted to kill.

'Ron.' Hermione looked at him warningly, 'I guess Ginny just has to work with him, nothing special between them I reckon.'

Harry nodded, but looked unconvinced. 'But she does spend an awful lot of time with him.'

'It's not good I tell you.' Ron muttered, crossing his arms.

'You mean your sister interacting with Malfoy?' Parvati frowned, 'well they seem separated enough, they don't talk to each other much in dance, but I don't know about Potions. Last time when Lesley wanted to pair them up and Virginia simply gave a fit and Malfoy had threatened to never come to class again.'

'Ginny give a fit?' Hermione asked incredulously. 'No way.'

'Yes way.' Lavender declared. At the far end, Myra who was doing her transfiguration homework sniffed a giggle.

Ron shrugged, 'I would love that Ginny hurt him, but I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy wanted to shag her, I mean he wants to shag every girl in the whole school, it wouldn't be surprising if he wanted to with Ginn – ' Ron stopped abruptly when a stack of Witch Weekly came tumbling down onto his head. 'What the hell!' Ron looked up and saw Virginia glare at him. 'What was _that _for?'

'For your stupid mouth.' Virginia growled, picking up her books from the ground, ignoring the stares from her brother's, 'you _better_ not say that out, I don't want these rumors flying around.' With that she turned on her heel and stomped out of the common room.

'Jeez, you didn't have to do that!' Ron yelled after her, rubbing his head.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'I can't believe I have a bloody git for a brother, a brainless stupid _idiot_ for a brother.' Virginia grumbled, flinging open the medical wing to see Madame Promfey hovering over a third year from Ravenclaw whom had his neck broken during a Quidditch practice. 'How is he Madame Promfey?' Virginia asked, walking up to him. His jaw was broken when a buldger hit him, not surprising at all.

'He's fine, will get well in a few days, better not let him go until tomorrow, or he'll go play Quidditch again and he'll break an arm.' Madame Promfey sighed and picked up the tray. 'So Ginny, how's it going with advanced potions?'

Virginia bit her lip, anger rising again. _It sucks!_ She wanted to scream. 'It's fine, I get to know more about Potions that I have ever had.' She replied instead, managing a smile.

'That's good to hear.' Madame Promfey said, 'In medicine, Potions is something really important, since most medicine we feed are potions. I reckon Professor Snape gives you a lot of work to do, since you're still a fifth year.'

'Yeah, lots of work, so much work that I need good old Mr. Malfoy to help me.' Virginia muttered.

'Pardon?' Madame Promfey looked, but before Virginia could reply, the door swung open and Draco strolled in, earning a dirty look from Madame Promfey. 'You should open the door lightly, we have patients here Mr. Malfoy.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'you never tell Weasley to open the door quietly, and she practically stamps in like an elephant.'

'Well…'

'Shut up Malfoy!' Virginia hissed, then turned and stomped into their working room.

'Temper temper.' Draco quipped, following her. Virginia had seriously considered slamming the door into his face, but she needed the mandrakes and bouncing bulbs he'd taken from the greenhouse, so reluctantly she held the door for him. 'See you've improved your manners.' Draco commented as he stepped in.

'Yeah right.' Virginia grumbled, slamming the door.

Draco winced inwardly at the sound and put the box down on the floor next to the sofa, 'who was the one who said that the medical needed to be quiet?'

'Shut. Up.' Virginia seethed glaring at him. Throwing open a drawer, she took out a pair of scissors and waved it at him threateningly, 'I'm not in a good mood, I don't want a bloody incident.' Draco shrugged and threw himself onto the couch, racking his fingers through his blonde hair.

Two and a half months, it was already mid-November and she had to applaud herself for putting up with Malfoy for so long. He had done nothing but insult her, insult her family, insult her potions, insult her essays, even insult her writings. She had tried to ignore them, but unsuccessfully, and it usually ticked her off immediately. All she wanted to do was smack her cauldron right in the middle of his arrogant face. _I'm glad that Lesley didn't pair me up with him, it would absolutely be disgusting to have his hands on me!_ She thought.

'Hey Weasel, did you get the Wolfsbane right this time?' Draco asked, stretching himself across the couch.

Virginia whirled around and glared at him, 'I'm not suppose to be the only one working Mr. Malfoy. You know perfectly well that we have to do this together, I don't want Snape to yell at me again like last time when we still didn't make the potion correct, as I recall, it turned gray instead of green.'

Draco shrugged again and put his arms under his head, 'who cares, it's not like we're gonna give it to Lupin, Snape does that. Besides, good old Snapie wouldn't yell at me, he just puts the blame on you.'

Virginia threw her hands up, 'I give up, I don't know why Snape had to put me and you together, all we do is argue, we're never going to get the work done! If we don't get the Wolfsbane Potion correct, I don't know what Snape will give me for extra homework, and,' she glared at his smirking face, 'I know you won't care to help at all, all you do is make my life miserable you asshole!'

Unmoved by her outburst, Draco looked sideways when the door opened and a blonde little girl came in, holding a parchment in her hands. Swinging his legs to the side, he hopped off the couch and knelt down in front of Myra. 'What is it?'

'Er, was interrupting?' Myra asked timidly, clearing scared by Virginia's yelling voice.

'No.' Draco said, smirking, 'we were just doing our scheduled bickering, as usual.'

'Like newlyweds.' Myra muttered.

'What did you say?' Virginia asked sharply.

It was Draco's turn to glare, 'You have problems with your homework?'

Myra nodded and unrolled the parchment for him to see.

Virginia's gaze softened as he watched the two of them. Over the two months, Draco had showed the utmost care for his cousin, and although Myra constantly received dirty glances from the Slytherins, she tried her best to ignore them, but once or twice Virginia had caught her crying in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindors were no better, since she was so close to a Slytherin, a Malfoy no less. Dean and Seamus had tried to be nice, but Myra was simply afraid of them, plus she looked a little like Draco with blonde hair. Virginia hadn't really had a conversation with her, but she knew that Draco wanted her to take care of his cousin when she was out his sight, he wouldn't want her to get hurt, even though he knew that Gryffindors wouldn't hurt little girls, at least she thinks he knows.

'I know I'm handsome, but I think it's time you but your eyeballs back into their sockets.' Draco smirked and looked at her with an amused face when the door shut behind Myra. She had drifted off into her thoughts and Draco Malfoy had caught her, once again. He seemed to think it was funny, but she wasn't exactly pleased.

Frowning, she opened her mouth but the sound of the bell covered her voice. Shrugging Draco put one hand in his pockets and opened the door, 'see you at dance.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'I see your still here, glad that one of my best dancers didn't walk out.' Draco smirked and let the door slam behind him as Lesley greeted him.

'I guess it wouldn't do harm if I stayed, since your not going to pair me with the stupid redhead.' Draco reasoned, walking to her.

'Oh, don't call Ginny stupid.' Lesley said, cocking him on the head, 'you know perfectly well that she's not stupid, but very intelligent.'

'Right.' Draco smirked.

'Now get going and dress, we have a lot to do.' Lesley said sternly, shooing him to the dressing corner.

'Yes madam.' Draco replied, rolling his eyes. Lesley laughed and turned her attention to some first years who were trying on their skirts. Draco almost laughed when Myra couldn't pull the filmy thing over her head because the strings on her back weren't properly tied, almost tripping her.

Over the two months, he had developed a friendship with Lesley, peculiar because he rarely befriended with anyone, not even Crabbe and Goyle were considered friends to him, more like sidekicks, and the girls who always hover him were just annoying little chicks. He found Lesley really like his mother, although she was much more cherry than her mother, who had never smiled since he was born. He had once found an album of his mother and father when they were in school, and actually found her mother smiling, which was very shocking to him because he had never even seen his mother's lips quiver.

Draco exhaled loudly and pulled on his training slacks, then slipped on his tank top and fastened the straps of his pants over his shoulder. He was actually starting to _enjoy_ dancing, although some of his partners were actually afraid of him. He laughed as he recalled the time when he was paired with Hannah Abbot and she almost jumped up when he put his hands on her waist during social dance.

What are we doing today? Oh yes, tap dance. Draco opened his black bag and took out his leather tap dance shoes. Looking at himself in the mirror, he had to admit that he was nowhere bad looking, with the sandy blonde hair and gray eyes, nope he was a woman-killer he was_. Okay, I'm admiring myself in front of the mirror, don't I have anything else to do? _Scowling at his reflection, he drew aside the curtains in one swift motion and stepped out into the light. Depositing his stuff into his locker, a pair of arms suddenly threw themselves around his neck.

'Seamus!' a high pitched voice seqealed.

Rolling his eyes, Draco pushed the girl away, 'Ouch!' he exclaimed when she 'accidentally' pulled on his hair. 'Watch it!'

'Oh, I'm so sorry Malfoy, I thought you were Seamus.' Parvati Patil apologized, putting her hands behind her back, 'Sorry.'

'Yeah yeah.' Draco muttered, giving her a glare before turning, and almost ran smack into Virginia. 'Jeez, why am I _always_ surrounded by Gryffindors?'

Virginia frowned and looked over his shoulder, 'something fishy's going on.'

'What? You jealous?' Draco smirked.

Virginia looked at him in the eye, 'over my dead body.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Hmm… let me see, this cord should go in here, this plug, USB? Where does this cable go? Oh yes, here.' Virginia muttered to herself while hutched over the manual of her father's laptop, trying to get the cables and plugs in the right place. She knew that it wouldn't work without electricity, but she was already thinking of a magical energy that can replace it, a magical energy that can be transmitted by metal.

'I wonder…' Virginia looked up thoughtfully, ripping a chocolate frog, 'would there be any potion ingredients that can actually act like metal? Mmm……' The door creaked open and Virginia turned her head quickly, 'stop right there!' she screeched, jumping up.

Draco stared at the cords, viles and bits and pieces of parchment. 'What is – ' he looked up at Virginia smiled sheepishly, 'Sorry Gi – Weasley.' He sat down on the couch, staring at the things on the floor.

'Sure, whatever.' Virginia shrugged and turned back to the manual, 'just don't ruin all this, I've been working on it for three hours already.'

'Isn't this a lap – ' Draco started, then almost covered his mouth.

'Yes, this is a laptop,' Virginia turned and looked at him curiously, 'I thought you hated Muggle Stuff, you bother to look it up?'

'Uh, no, not exactly, you, uh, yeah, I hate Muggle stuff, muggle hater Malfoy.' Draco let out an uncomfortable laugh.

Inwardly Virginia rolled her eyes, as if this could fool her. Better get this over with_, I wonder who it is_. Virginia turned and looked at 'Draco', then slid off her stool and strolled to where he was sitting.

'Uh, Weasley, what do you…' Draco looked at her suspiciously.

'You know Draco,' Virginia grinned inward in triumph as he let out a little gasp, staring at her. Boldly she leaned into him slightly, curving her lips in a seducing grin, 'how long has it been since we slept together?'

His eyes bugged out, 'Uh…… I don't remember…… a few days?'

Virginia lowered her eyes and leaned her face forward until they were inches away, 'You know, there's nobody here and Madame Promfey wouldn't be back for a while, care to have some passion now?'

'Now – uh – right – um – here?' he stammered.

'You never rejected me Draco…' Virginia purred, leaning closer.

'What are you people doing here in front of this door? Having an assembly or something?' a voice outside demanded. The door flung open and the real Draco Malfoy stepped in, looking at the two in shock, 'what the bloody hell? Who is this?' he screeched.

Virginia smirked and hopped to her feet, the next second, the person revealed itself to be Seamus Finnigin.

'Finnigin, what in the fucking hell are you doing as me?' Draco demanded, hauling him by the collar.

'Okay, chill, it wasn't my – ' Seamus started, but stopped when the two's eyes followed Virginia, whom was stomping out of the room.

'Well… isn't it my _dear_ old brother, beloved _ex-crush_ and the _smartest_ witch of the whole school.' Virginia spat, glaring at the three who were huddled at the door, staring up at her. A bunch of other Gryffindors, including all the people from dance, the whole fifth, sixth and seventh year were there too, along with Slytherins from Draco's year and a few other students from Raven claw and Hufflepuff. All of them had a shocked expression, except for the Slytherins who were looking quite mad. The whole medical wing seemed packed with the eavesdroppers. 'So, was that a satisfying act?' she asked quietly, crossing her arms.

'Er…' Hermione looked at her guitily.

'Ginny!' Ron suddenly screeched, jumping to his feet, 'your not really sleeping with Draco Malfoy are you?'

'What?' Draco choked, looking from Virginia to Ron.

Something snapped inside her. Narrowing her eyes she looked at her brother with the most hatred she could muster, 'Maybe I am, is this the answer you want Ronald Weasley?' she asked, 'I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL THIS NONSENSE!' she suddenly roared, making everyone in the room jump in surprise.

'Ginny – ' Harry started.

'Chill Weasel – ' Draco opened his mouth at the same time.

'SHUT UP!' Virginia yelled, glaring at all of them, 'you know what, I don't care what you people think, set all the rumors out, say that I'm throwing myself to Draco Malfoy, I don't care! Ron you know perfectly why I have to spend time with him, and if you don't trust me then I have nothing to say. I don't even want to know why you could brew Polyjuice Potion when it is something strictly forbidden, I'm not the little girl you think I am anymore, just – just, GET OFF MY CASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Without another word, she stomped back into the room and slammed the door shut.

**End of Chapter 8**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

Thanks to: **Ashti**, I know, it's been like that for ages and the new upload doesn't help at all.** Amanda Mancini**, **Lily_Cat**, thank you for liking the picture, I'll draw more soon. **Kitycat87**, **Rose**, will try my best to write. **Rachel**, I'm not that talented compared to others, but still, thank you for the compliment. Don't worry, I won't make Draco totally out of character, he will still be the snob, the jackass and the lover-boy ^_^ Stay tuned for new stuff and new pictures, drawing lots! 


	10. Chapter 09: Wolfsbane Emergency

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 9 : Wolfsbane Emergency**

**A/N: **Reviews are good, very good, good for health, good for writer's block. ^_^ You wouldn't want the poor old author to catch one would you?

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


Everyone seemed to be afraid of Virginia by now since her outburst in the medical wing. Rumors flew across the school like wild fire and people whom past her either snickered, if they were Slytherins, glared, if they where crushers of Draco Malfoy, or stared, if they were the ones who thought she was the goody-two-shoe.

Hey, but I am a goody-two-shoe. Virginia protested mentally_, I mean, I don't do anything bad, the little unknown girl at Hogwarts._ This was so ironic, before, she had complained that no one noticed her, and now, she hated all the attention people where giving her. Even the professors sometimes looked at her strangely, Professor McGonagal almost wanted to pull her aside and have a talk with her. _Must have been those rumors of me shagging with Malfoy._

It had been two weeks already and she was _still_ in cold war with her brother. Time didn't prove to be a good cure for rumors, but she found herself not bothering about it anymore. Draco didn't find the rumors disturbing and went on with his life, getting tortured by Snape was first on the list. He was giving them more and more work to do and they often had to stay up until midnight, thankfully Snape had given them permission to roam about the school until three in the morning, which was so obviously a torture to them.

You'd think Snape would be a little nicer with Malfoy, but nope, I think he wants to blame me now for not getting his beauty sleep. Virginia thought, pulling her hair up and examining her face in the mirror. She proceeded to adjust the straps, then pulled on her leg warmers and ballet shoes. Satisfied she pushed aside the curtains, bumping right into Lavender and Parvati.

'Oh, uh, hi Ginny!' Lavender greeted nervously.

Virginia just stared at her expressionlessly and walked away_. Scratch the previous thought, I'm in cold war with all the Gryffindors._ Parvati sighed and Lavender shook her head. Virginia shrugged, not bothering to even take a look, she was still mad about them, especially the three musketeers. 'Lesley!' she called.

'Ginny?' Lesley looked up from her board and smiled, patting the seat beside her, 'what's up?' it was still very early since it was the period after lunch, and students liked to wait until the very last minute. Other students in dance were bustling around, changing and all.

Virginia looked out the window where someone was preparing to dive off the springboard. Although it was already November, December coming, the water sports area was still very warm because Dumbledore had cast a charm for heat. She watched as the girl, who looked at Millicent Bulstrode, fall into the water with a huge splash. She looked back and sighed, 'I really hate Professor Snape.'

'Doesn't everyone hate him?' Lesley laughed, 'but I know why you do, Charlie told me all about the thing Ron and his friends, or lets say the whole Gryffindor house was up to. You really freaked him out and Charlie laughed a whole hour on the bed at your conversation with Seamus.'

Virginia rolled her eyes and stretched, 'I'm still not forgiving them, I mean, come on! I know better than to really have anything with Malfoy.'

'Well,' Lesley looked up thoughtfully, 'You can't blame them for overreacting, from what I've heard from Harry and Ron, Draco seems like a real git to them.'

'Well, to them, yes, to me, yes too.' Virginia sighed, 'but what can I do? It would be so stupid to go back to fifth grade potions, besides, Snape would forbid it.'

Lesley patted her shoulder, 'well, learn to live with it, you'll have to learn more when you grow up.'

Virginia looked at the board curiously, 'why are you ordering so much costumes from Agatha's? We have more than enough don't we?' She picked up the catalogue that was lying between them and flipped through, her eyes scanning the costumes and accessories, 'why are ordering this stuff? It's not like we're gonna have a performance or anything.'

Lesley grinned and took the catalogue, 'you'll see.' Virginia shrugged as Lesley stood up, clapping her hands, 'Students, please group back to your own section and I'll revise the stuff you did last time by group.'

Virginia walked to the senior years and found her partner, whom was Justin Finch Fletchey. He seemed to be a very nice guy, but ever since the Polyjuice incident, he seemed kind of weird whenever they had duo dancing, and the fact that Justin couldn't always remember the steps correctly made it more difficult.

'Uh, hi Ginny.' Justin greeted, 'ready?' Virginia nodded and he put his arms at the side of her waist nervously.

Virginia rolled her eyes and put her hands on his, feeling his skin twitch under her touch, 'hold on tighter, I don't want to fall and break my back.'

'Uh, yeah.' Justin stammered, blushing slightly. Virginia cursed inwardly as they began the routine again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco practicing the tango routine with Pansy, she hated to admit that he was really a great dancer, as if he had been dancing at a very young age.

After about thirty minutes, Lesley finally walked to them. The first and second years were still doing ballet while the third and fourth years were doing modern dance. Lesley looked around and her eyes landed on Draco and Pansy, 'Since you have all been practicing for so long, mind giving a little performance to the class?' she asked.

Some girls from Ravenclaw squealed, it was recognized that Draco and, well, Pansy were the best dancer. Virginia never really danced good in front of anyone since she didn't want to show off and Lesley understood that too. Lesley motioned all the others and they gathered in front of the couple.

Draco cursed inwardly and nodded, while Pansy has a smug look on her face and stared straight at Virginia. Virginia had figured out that she really hated her. _And I mean really._ Virginia thought, _it's not like I've stolen her boyfriend or anything._

As the upbeat music started, the two started swirling around the dance floor in front of the mirror. Virginia had to admit that Pansy was good and seemed really enjoying it, spinning around her heals as Draco held her in place, dipping her to the floor. Her dark brown hair shimmered in the sunlight and spotlights, she would actually be drop dead gorgeous if her face wasn't slightly like a pug, and she had an incredible figure.

'Excellent!' Lesley exclaimed as all the students clapped and some guys catcalled.

The door suddenly creaked open and Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts stepped in.

'May I help you Mr. Filch?' Lesley asked pleasantly, standing up.

Filch eyed Pansy and Draco, then closed the door behind him, 'Miss Chestwood, Professor Snape would like to see Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley in the Dungeons.'

Virginia looked at him in surprise, then turned to Lesley.

'Well, its better that you hurry, wouldn't want Severus to fry you two.' Lesley said, shooing them.

Virginia stood up while Draco sighed as the two followed Filch out of the studio.

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Professor?' Virginia pushed open the door to Snape's office and was surprised to see that it was all neat and tidy, which was not what the office was meant to be.

'You wanted us?' Draco asked, walking into the room.

'Yes.' Snape said. He rummaged through the drawer and took out eight pieces of parchment and another one that was smaller. Draco and Virginia groaned at the same time. 'I will be away from Hogwarts for a while, about three weeks, and while I'm not here, another teacher will substitute, but I have given you two permission to use your potions lesson to research on all these materials. This parchment,' he held out the small one, 'is the permission to get books from the restricted area, I have already confronted Madame Pince so you can take it anytime. I want you to brew all these concoction before I come back.

'Great, just great.' Virginia heard Draco mutter when Snape turned around and faced his cupboard of ingredients.

'This is the key to my cupboard, I trust you two to use it wisely and I want some achievement when I come back.' Snape looked at his two students, 'And please practice your Wolfsbane while your at it, I still don't know if yours will work.' He sneered at Virginia, who winced and back slightly. 'Anyway, all this homework will be handed in to me after Christmas, I will be back on the day before Christmas starts, you have plenty of time so use it wisely. Any questions?'

Both of them side and shook their heads, cursing their Potions Master inwardly.

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Jeez, I really do not know why Snape wants us to do all this research, its not like we're gonna have anything to do with all these formulas!' Virginia roared one day, slamming the book shut and dropping her head on the table. Draco and her were in the medical wing where they set up a huge table, books and bits of parchment scattered everywhere, broken quills lying here and there. 'What does he want us to do, find a cure for the Imperius Curse?'

Draco dropped his quill and leaned back, stretching. He had to admit that he found all these reference quite useless to the wizarding daily life. All of them were about dark curses, talismans, marks and other curses associated with it. Snape had ordered them to write a parchment about the Dark Mark and the book they got from the restricted area almost sucked him into the book. All they had managed to find was the origin of Morsmorde, which obviously and unsurprisingly had something to do with Voldemart. 'I just don't understand, all these are about dark magic and potions, what do we have to do with all this?'

Virginia shrugged and lifted her head, her long wavy red hair falling into her face. 'All I know is Snape is torturing us, how many times have we been caught by Filch? McGonagal even protested on how late I was when going back to my dorm and wanted to give me detention.'

'Did anyone tell you to cut your hair?' Draco asked curiously. No one had hair longer than her, 'when did you stop cutting your hair?'

Virginia turned to him, black circles under her eyes, 'My mom tells me to do so every other day, she's even bugging me more than my big brother Bill who has fang earrings on his ear. I don't remember, I guess since first year. It had just started to grow rapidly last year.'

'Too bad its red, or it would be beautiful.' Draco smirked.

Virginia stuck out her tongue at him, pulling at her long hair, 'Well your hair's no better, it's almost white, as if your sick or something.'

'Right, I wouldn't be surprised if you could fry an egg with your hair.' Draco sneered.

'Oh shut up.' Virginia shot back, snapping her quill in half. The medical wing door opened and they stopped bickering for a second as a Slytherin from forth year came in.

'Yo Malfoy, we got Quidditch practice, won't want Pucey waiting.' He said, then smirked at Virginia, 'see you two are enjoying your love life here.'

Virginia rolled her eyes and Draco glared at him, 'I'll be there, just keep your mouth shut.'

'Right.' The guy smirked, then closed the door behind him.

'Well,' Draco exhaled loudly, 'guess I'll leave everything to you, got Quidditch.'

'What? Me again? Your so irresponsible Malfoy!' Virginia cried.

'Hey, I got my own life too.' Draco argued, standing up.

'When's the match?' Virginia asked.

'Like you'd care.' Draco scoffed, turning around, reaching for the doorknob, 'ninth of December, Gryffindor to Slytherin.' He said before slamming the door shut.

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'And here are the Gryffindors! Potter team captain and seeker, Katz, Berrisford, Creevy chasers, Myers, Weasley beaters and Somerville keeper!' half of the whole stadium cheered as Dean Thomas announced the team.

'And the Slytherins! Pucey team captain and chaser, Malfoy seeker, Montague, Bruce chasers, Hase, Marshall beaters and Sherman keeper!' another half roared as green flags waved in the air.

'The second Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindors verses Slytherins!'

'Shake hands please.' Madame Hooch said, flying between the two captains. As the balls released, the game started as Dean's commentary was occasionally drowned by the cheers and screams from the audience.

Virginia looked up from her work and walked to the window. The medical wing was exactly opposite from the Quidditch pitch you could clearly see what was going on. She had decided not to watch Quidditch since Draco had thrown all the work to her, but it wouldn't hurt to just take a peak. Although she didn't really like nor hate the sport, you wouldn't not know about it when you have four brothers playing Quidditch.

She winced when Ron sent a bludger towards Draco, who dodged it and glared at him, his hair flying in his eyes. Everyone knew that Slytherin always lost to Gryffindor because Harry always got the snitch before him. It seemed that Gryffindor would always win, but Draco never seemed beat by the 'fact'.

Virginia leaned against the railing and looked as Draco soared up into the air and looked down, obviously looking for the snitch. She had to admit that he was not all bad, as she had thought in her previous four years of school life. He was very good at potions, maybe even better than Hermione. She had never asked him why he had wanted to stay at Hogwarts during summer holidays, since she sensed that it would be a very sensitive area of conversation. She had overheard some Slytherins commenting that Draco had not been that good at Potions last year and was always stomped down by Hermione. _I wonder what he had done during the holiday._

Sighing she shook her head. She didn't have the time to worry about a Malfoy, she had better things to do. Lightening suddenly striked through the sky and rain started to pour. Virginia stared at the Quidditch Pitch as the players struggled to get a good view of their surrounding. _Odd, why would it rain like that in December?_ That was when a sudden uproar rose from the pitch.

'Potter got the snitch! Malfoy missed it by an inch! But it's a tie, a tie! Two hundred to two hundred!' Dean shouted into the magical megaphone. The crowd shouted and cheered as the players landed onto the floor. Virginia frowned, Harry got the snitch again_? I don't want to see Malfoy shouting at me when he gets in here. _She looked up and her eyebrows furrowed at the round moon. _Weird, its raining and you can still see the moon?_ She widened her eyes when suddenly people backed away from someone and Professor McGonagal and Madame Promfey rushed forward, a while joined by Hermione and Ron.

Virginia turned and a few seconds later the door flew open and Harry burst into the medical wing, mud and all. 'What is it?' she asked, looking at him.

'Ginny…' Harry panted, 'Professor Lupin… Wolfsbane…'

Virginia widened her eyes and covered her mouth. A moment later Professor McGonagal, Hermione and Ron came in. 'Oh dear, what shall we do, Professor Lupin forgot to drink his Potion.' Professor McGonagal said. Filch, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinister joined.

'Why is it like that?' Harry asked, 'it's not till full moon is it Professor Sinister?'

Professor Sinister looked grave and shook her head. 'I'm sorry, but tonight, the moon is fullest in fifty years and if Remus doesn't drink Wolfsbane by midnight, I don't know what he'll do to himself, or to the school.'

'Get Snape now!' Ron said.

'Snape isn't at school Weasley.' Draco said, stepping inside, his hair dripping wet, holding his broom.

'Oh no…' Professor Flitwick squeaked, 'what shall we do? Severus is the only one who knows how to make Wolfsbane beside Professor Dumbledore!'

'Dumbledore is out too.' Filch reminded.

'Oh dear, what shall we do?' Professor Sinister sighed.

'Ginny, Draco, I heard that Severus had taught you how to brew Wolfsbane!' Professor McGonagal said.

'Uh…' Virginia looked down, 'well, yes…'

'But we haven't tested it at all, we just did it over and over again but Snape never let us test it on Lupin.' Draco interrupted.

Ron glared at him. 'As if he wouldn't die if you brewed it.'

'Mr. Weasley!'

'No matter, its better than nothing, you have to save Remus.' Professor Sinister said, 'he might be a danger to the students.'

'Ginny! You can do it!' Hermione said encouragingly.

'What about me, I know how to do it too.' Draco muttered, 'there's one problem, we're out of preserved unicorn blood.'

'WHAT?' Professor McGonagal exclaimed, 'but if you, then we… we can't possibly get it now, it has to be pre-ordered a month in advance.'

'Professor,' Hermione started, 'Unicorn blood can be replaced by Basilisk blood.'

'But how on earth are we going to get Basilisk blood? We can't go into the Chamber of Secrets again! Besides, the Basilisk is already dead!' Harry exclaimed in despair.

Basilisk…… Chamber of secrets…… Virginia looked at the people in front of her, then at Draco, then at his broom…… Virginia suddenly grabbed Draco's hand and ran, dragging him behind her.

'Weasel, what do you think your – '

'Professor McGonagal, please tell Professor Sprout to prepare the aconite, cut into strips. I'll be back in two hours time and by then the potion should be ready by eleven o'clock!' Virginia shouted over her shoulder, then pulled Draco out of the medical wing.

'Weasel… not so fast! Weasel… Weasley!' Draco yelled as Virginia pulled him down the stairs around corners, ignoring his yells. Finally they turned into a dark corridor and she halted outside a bathroom. Draco put one hand on his knees and panted, 'what in the hell was that? Why are we…' he looked up and recognized where they were.

'Moaning Myrtle's toilet?'

**End of Chapter 9**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

Thanks to my reviewers: Demon Child, Princess Evil, lupe silverwing, Angel Obsessed, Satans Little Princess, Shadow Angel, Jessica- Canada, Mionee. Is that classified as a cliffhanger? ~_~ Well anyway, I will put up some more pics when the eleventh chapter comes out, and I may post chapter 10 tomorrow or on Sunday, so watch out. 


	11. Chapter 10: A Promise Kept

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 10 : A Promise Kept**

**A/N: **Blue Acorn, I just want to say, I LOVE YOU!!!! I think I finally sorted the problem, but still, just in case. 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'Moaning Myrtle's toilet?' Draco twisted his eyebrows in confusion, 'Weasel why are we – '

'Get in.' Virginia commanded in a gruff, swinging open the door. Draco cursed when he stepped into a floor of water and the door slammed shut. 'Give me your wand.' Virginia said, digging into his robe pocket.

'Hey, that's mine!' Draco protested in the dim light, faintly making out a door locking charm. He looked around and winced when he heard crying, then faced Virginia and put his hand on his hips, 'explain Weasel.'

'Malfoy, I'm asking you as a friend.' Virginia said quietly, not turning around to face him.

'A friend? When did we ever establish a friend relationship?' Draco sneered, 'you better explain.'

'Malfoy!' Virginia screeched, turning around. She grabbed his arms and glared at his startled face, 'You need to promise me, I need you to promise me. Not a word to anyone, what I'm going to do, what we are going to do, not a word to anyone, you have to promise me.'

Malfoy stared at her, stunned. 'What are you going to do?'

'Just promise me.' Virginia pleaded.

'I can't – '

'Look,' Virginia took a deep breath, tightening her grip, 'If Professor Lupin doesn't drink his Wolfsbane tonight, not only will he die, but he might even bring down the school. That means no Hogwarts, no you and me, no magic. Do you get what we're dealing with now? We can't just send Lupin away, we have to save him, by making Wolfsbane!'

'Weasley we don't have – '

'I know,' Virginia interrupted impatiently, 'I know we don't have unicorn blood, but we're going to get a replacement, right down there.' She let go of him and softened her eyes, 'please, I need your help, and I need your word. Promise me, don't tell anyone anything about tonight.'

Draco looked at his partner. Maybe she was right, she was practically always right, if they didn't feed Lupin potion tonight, no one will know what he'll do. Draco closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, 'fine, but just don't get me killed.'

Virginia wanted to kiss him. 'I won't, I assure you.' She said in relief.

'Ginny?' a soft voice rang. Myrtle floated towards them, 'what are you doing here Ginny? I thought you weren't going to go into the chamber anymore.'

Draco took inhaled sharply and stared at Virginia in shock.

'Myrtle,' Virginia started, 'I have to this time, I promise it's the last time, I need to save Professor Lupin.'

'Ginny, you can't – ' Myrtle cried.

'There won't be anything, it's dead already.' Virginia assured.

'Weasley how on earth are you going to open the chamber?' Draco asked.

'Just watch.' Virginia said quietly. She walked to the last sink and put her hands on it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, feeling the powers… '_Open._' She suddenly hissed in Parseltongue. Draco almost jumped at the snake like hiss and was awed when the sink moved away and revealed the entrance, the tunnel that lead to Slytherin's chamber. Virginia turned and looked at Draco, a small smile. 'We'll have to fly into it if you don't want to slide down.'

Pushing away his shock and mounted his brook and held his hand out for Virginia. Virginia started at it, then took it and let Draco pull her up behind him. Virginia gripped him by the waist and they started to descend.

'Ginny be careful!' she heard Myrtle shout before they descended out of sight.

It seemed like forever as Draco's Nimbus Two Thousand and Two floated slowly down the tunnel. 'How long is this stinky thing?' Draco asked, turning his head.

'I, I don't know, I never counted when I slide down it.' Virginia stammered, looking away. Draco narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to ask her about all this later. After about five more minutes their feet finally touched the ground, which was also damp and a flooded in some places. 'Okay I can't see a _thing._' Draco declared.

'Wait.' Virginia reached into the darkness and grab whatever she touched, which was Draco's cloak, 'don't light anything with your wand long.'

'What?'

'I don't know what will happen if magical fire touched anything, I never did but took a lamp down with me.' Virginia explained.

'Fine.' Draco took out the Hand of Glory from his Quidditch robes and muttered a quick fire spell and instantly it glowed. 'There, is that okay?'

'What? What did you do?' Virginia asked confused.

'Oh, I forgot.' Draco reached out and grabbed her hand, putting it over his. Virginia blinked and the instant light flooding into his eyes. 'It's the hand of glory, it only provides light to the person holding it. Guess that will have to do. Let's go.'

Virginia looked at him for a split second, then turned and looked down the dark tunnel. They walked carefully, avoiding any rock debris and other object in their way. Draco almost wanted to throw up when he saw the poisonous green Basilisk skin. 'You tell me you walk through this place without feeling anything but gross?' Draco asked incredulously.

'Well, I just got use to it every time.' Virginia replied absently.

Got use to it… Draco thought, wincing. _This girl was getting more and more mysterious._ He, as a Slytherin, had really wanted to take a look at Salazar Slytherin's chamber, but ever since he took off from home, he had lost interest in anything that was associated with Voldemart, thank you very much to the dark mark he had on his arm.

'We're here.' Virginia whispered. They were standing in front of a very large stone door, similar to the one at the Slytherin common room. After Virginia opened the door with parseltongue again, the whole chamber flooded with candle light. 'We're here.' Virginia said softly, letting go of his hand.

'Okay, you even had the time and mood to renovate this place.' Draco said warily trying to cover his shock. Water was running down from the holes under the candles, flowing onto the floor surrounding a mildly raised platform. It ended up into a small pool that was at the end of the chamber, soft light glowing. It was actually quite nice, if it weren't in the secret place where Tom Riddle almost killed students from Hogwarts.

Virginia lowered her eyes, then turned and pointed, 'Over there.' She was pointing to the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin. Under the dim light, Draco could make out a few stick like objects stabbed into the ground between it's feet. Virginia walked over and it turned out to be huge fangs that were the size of swords. 'This, is what will replace preserved unicorn blood.'

'These are Basilisk teeth?' Draco asked, looking down suspiciously, 'would it still have any blood since its been like four years already.'

Virginia nodded, 'Basilisks have very long lives, thousands and thousands of years. Even if the basilisk itself dies, parts detached from its body will still have some sort of organic substance that won't make it decay. There should still be blood inside its teeth. Even though I burned the Basilisk itself, I couldn't help be leave some teeth as a souvenir.' Virginia turned and gave Draco a small smile.

Draco looked at her with disgust on his face, 'Your gross, bloody gross, not even Snape would want to do something like this, and this is even worse than his slimy oily hair.'

Virginia turned and gave a laugh, 'yes, but it seems to be very interesting when you don't have anything to do.'

'Huh?'

Virginia reached down but Draco grabbed her hand, 'what, you want to pull it out by yourself? You're going to poison yourself!'

'We can't use magic to break it or it will burn all the blood, besides, the blood is inflammable!' Virginia argued, slapping his hand away. Without second thought she grabbed the long fang by both hands, and instantly flinched when green smoke started to rise from her palms and blood started to drip down her wrist, the fang had obviously cut her skin deeply. Draco watched in horror as Virginia finally took it out and smashed it against the floor. Dark green basilisk blood started to flow from the fang.

'Quick,' Virginia panted, her face twisted in pain, 'get the vile, it's in my pocket!'

Draco woke up instantly and dug into her pocket, grunting as he pulled out a glass flask with a cork, quickly he lifted the fang up carefully and started to pour the dripping blood into the vile, careful not the spill it, since it turned out to be corrosive. It had already made a small hole into the marble floor.

'Done.' Draco announced, putting the cork in place and stuffing it into his robe. He turned and saw Virginia whimpering in pain, her hands dripping with her blood and the blood from the fang. 'Oh jeez.' He put his arms under her arms and dragged her to the small pool and forced her hands into the water. Virginia screamed at the contact, the water stinging painfully into her skin.

'It bloody hurts!' she cried, trying to get her hands back up from the surface.

'Don't move Weasel.' Draco commanded, putting them further down, tightening his grip on her wrist, the sleeves of his own robes soaking, 'you have to wash all the basilisk blood from your wound, or it might corrode your whole hand.' After a while, the whole pool was dyed green. Draco put her hands on her lap and ripped his cloak, wrapping it around her cut, which was running diagonally across her palm. 'This should do, you'll have to get Promfey when you get back… Weasel? Weasel?'

Virginia took a few deep breath, then started to fall backwards. 'Weasley! Weasley! Wake up!' she heard faintly, but started to drift slowly into darkness.

'Virginia!'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Ginny…… Ginny……'

'Oh dear, she's not waking up!'

'Madame Promfey said it would take at least a night, don't jump around Ron.'

'But – '

'Come on, she'll wake up sooner or later.'

Virginia opened her eyes slowly and met bright light, immediately regretting it she closed her eyes shut again, but her brother caught her immediately.

'Ginny! Your awake!' Ron exclaimed, rushing by her side.

'What time is it?' Virginia asked groggily, 'I feel like I've been sleeping for a whole month.'

'Almost,' Harry winked, 'you slept for two days already.'

'Two days? What happened?' Virginia asked, sitting up slowly.

'Well, Malfoy came bursting into the medical wing when we were all mourning, thinking whether or not Professor Lupin could make it. He was surprisingly carrying you, unconscious and all and threw you onto a bed.' Hermione explained.

'He still is rude when it comes to depositing a Weasley.' Harry added dryly while Ron scowled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Well, after that, he locked himself in that working room until eleven thirty and announced that the Wolfsbane was ready. We had thirty minutes and rushed up to Lupin's office. He was already baring his teeth out, but we forced him to drink it and luckily we were in time and he turned into a harmless little werewolf.'

Virginia exhaled loudly in relief, 'at least we made it.'

'I couldn't believe that Malfoy could make Wolfsbane, its not something simple, in fact its so complex that even _I_ can't brew it.' Hermione said, frowning.

'Oh come on Hermione, it's not like you're the best in Potions.' Ron said, rolling his eyes. Hermione glared at him.

'Well, you should be okay by now.' Harry said as the bell rang, signaling afternoon periods, 'get well, never imagined that you would have to be in the medical wing.'

Virginia smiled weakly and bid her brother and his friends goodbye as they left the medical wing. Once it was quiet again she sighed and looked down at her wrapped palms. They didn't seem to hurt much, just a little itchy. _I guess Ron doesn't know that I've been to the Chamber of secrets._ She thought in relief, she turned her head slightly and found two strips of black cloth hanging at the head of her bed. She reached out and pulled it from the bars, looking at it curiously.

'I kept my words.' Another voice said in an emotional voice. Virginia looked up and saw Draco leaning against the door, looking at her with even eyes.

'Uh… thank you.' Virginia murmured, lowering her head.

'Thank _you,_' Draco scoffed, pushing himself from the door, 'I get almost killed by your brother, hit by your, as I quote_, ex-crush_ and poisoned by your brother's girlfriend, all I get is a wimpy _thank you?_' he pulled a chair and sat at her bed, glaring at her, 'have I missed anything else Miss Virginia Weasley?'

'I'm sorry,' Virginia apologized in a small voice, 'I shouldn't have pulled you down there, but thank you for keeping your promise, you don't now how much it means to me.'

'How would I know, I'm not you.' Draco smirked.

'What happened after I fainted? Why did I faint in the first place?' Virginia asked, frowning, 'did the entrance close?'

Draco rolled his eyes and sat back against his chair, 'I thought you're an acer in potions. Basilisk blood is poisonous, corrosive and irritant, it's not surprising that you faint from almost draining the blood into your body.' He looked at her hands that were lying on her lap, 'it should heal in a few days time, Promfey almost chopped my head off for putting her favorite student and helper in danger.'

'Was the Wolfsbane successful?' Virginia asked, changing the subject.

Draco shrugged, 'I'm a genius in Potions, the concoction was near perfection, I say that Basilisk blood gives an even better effect.'

'Really…' Virginia smiled and looked down at her hands.

There was an awkward silence before Draco cleared his throat and leaned forward, looking into Virginia's eyes, 'now, you owe me an explanation Virginia.'

Virginia widened her eyes in surprise and the use of her first name. She looked away, avoiding his eyes.

'I'm waiting.' Draco said gently, moving to sit at the side of her bed. He lifted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes, 'you at least owe me an explanation to what happened down there, you nearly killed yourself with the poison.'

'I… I'm sorry.'

'Sorry is _not _what I want to hear, I want to know why you opened the chamber over and over again last year.' Draco said. Two tears let themselves slide down her cheeks and Draco let go of her chin in surprise. 'Are you – '

'It all started after my first year at Hogwarts, the terrible experience of not having the attention I desperately wanted.' Virginia interrupted, looking down again, pleading Draco not to cut in. 'No one wanted to be the friend of the Basilisk controller Ginny, so I had no friends at all, no real friends for the next two years. I was upset, angry, and scared. I didn't understand why this had to be, why was I bookmarked to be someone that will never have any friends, because of something I didn't want to happen, but had to happen on me. It was terrible, I was alone. Although everyone knew who I was from the red hair and frickles, it only made them scared and scoot away, and eventually, I closed myself to everything at Hogwarts around me.'

'I found myself going into Myrtle's washroom often, staring at the sink that used to be the entrance to Salazar Slytherin's chamber. I've been there at least ten times until one day, after a huge insult from my housemates in the Gryffindor common room, I fled from the tower and threw myself onto the sink, crying like mad. I didn't have anyone to talk to, didn't have anything to let out my rage and lonliness, I even wanted to have Tom Riddle's diary back. That was when I suddenly said something in parseltongue and the sink opened.'

'Why would you know parseltongue? Isn't it a language that only descendents of Slytherin could inherit?' Draco asked.

Virginia shook her head, 'Harry inherited parseltongue when you-know-who gave him his scar. Tom Riddle had poured out his heart to me through that wretched diary, so I'm not surprise that I've become a parselmouth. You don't know it, you just say it when you need to.' Draco nodded for her to continue. 'Well, I found out the entrance and grabbed a broom, lowering myself. I walked the whole way until I reached the chamber, and changed it to be my sanctuary, the only sanctuary that belonged to me, and nobody else. No one could share it with me, not even Harry. It was my heaven, and no one would steal it from me, that was where I escaped, ran away from the real world.'

'I changed it over and went there whenever I had time. Myrtle knew, and was sympathetic of my situation and bad relation with other students at Hogwarts. She never told anyone, but had begged me over and over again not to go into the chamber, but I ignored her and went there every time. If it weren't for Charlie and Lesley coming to Hogwarts this year, I would have been the lonely Ginny everyone knew again and hid in the chambers.' Virginia pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face inside her arms. 'It was the only place that would accept me…'

Draco listened in silence and looked at Virginia. He didn't want to look sad, but inside he felt a wave of sympathy. If it weren't for his damn reputation he would have said something to comfort her. Sighing he reached for his wand and summoned a mug of hot chocolate. Virginia looked up when he handed her the steaming cup, a small smile on his face, 'here, drink it, it would make you feel better.' He took her hand and wrapped her fingers around the handle, 'sorry for not knowing what to say, I'm not use to all this sadness.' _Right you are, because you tend to ignore it you idiot._ A little voice screamed inside.

'Thank…..' Virginia's voice trembled, no longer able to contain the feelings that have been welled up for the past four years of her school life. The cup fell onto her lap, spilling over her lap as she threw her arms around Draco's neck, crying.

Crying everything out.

And Draco Malfoy let her.

**End of Chapter 10**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

**Thanks to my reviewers:** To my new reviewers **seekerpeeker**, **meg**, **Jessica- Canada**, and **Blue Acorn**; also to my constant reviewers **Princess Evil**, **Mionee**, **Rachel**, **Satans Little Princess.** The next chapter will be posted, I guess next weekend, stay tuned for more D/G action!! 


	12. Chapter 11: Death of the Sorting Hat?

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 11: Death of the Sorting Hat?**

**A/N: **Is the problem sorted out? Does anyone still see any weirdo signs? Except for my friend, who complained first thing in the morning when I went back to school that there were all sorts of Chinese characters on her screen. ~_~ 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'You sure that's what that Weasley said? You think I heard wrong?'

'Nope, we all heard that Ginny said that she didn't have anything to do with Malfoy.'

'But why is she always around him now? And he doesn't even think its bothering, like he does with every other girl.'

'Does that include Pansy Parkinson?'

'Maybe.'

'Well, I don't know about you, but I know Ron's gonna be furious about this, wait until we see what he says about them, it might even be beyond the shagging.'

'Oh come on, what can there be more?'

'You never know.' The huge pack of students from various houses that were chattering in the corridor suddenly stopped when a voice screeched down the corridor.

'YOU GET BACK HERE _RIGHT _NOW DRACO MALFOY!' Virginia yelled, appearing at the end of the long corridor, her face flushed, obviously running up stairs. The pack of students turned and looked down the other corner and saw Draco freeze in place, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millicent with him. Myra stopped in her tracks when she opened the door of the Medical Wing, wanting to find Draco who was not there.

'Did you hear someone call me Vincent?' Draco asked, looking around, deliberately ignoring Virginia, sticking his hands in his robe pockets.

'Oh don't give me that I-don't-know-you look Draco Malfoy, I've seen it too much.' Virginia seethed, stomping forward, 'give me back that vile, or I swear I'll curse your head off.'

'What? Oh, it's you, my dear potion partner Miss Weasley, how do you do? It's been a while since I've seen you.' Draco said in a fake voice, smirking at her.

Virginia stopped and glared at him, 'Yes, I'm glad to see you too Mr. Malfoy, now will you _kindly_ give me that vile that was _suppose_ to reside in the little cupboard down the dungeons?' she held out her hand and waited, tapping her feet.

'Vile? What vile? Did I hear wrong?' Draco asked, blinking.

'Give it back Malfoy, it's Veritaseum!' Virginia screamed, jumping on him unexpectedly. The other students screamed at the word Veritaseum and backed away, even the Slytherins. Virginia pinned him to the floor by sitting on his stomach and dug into his robes, taking out a vile with see through liquid. Smiling in satisfaction she stood up and glared down at Draco, who glared back at her.

'You could have at least used more dignified ways Weasel.' Draco grunted, standing up, 'no one said that I'd use it.'

'Right.' Virginia scoffed, taking it away when Draco tried to snatch it back, 'I know you want to use it, or you wouldn't spend all the effort in trying to steal it when I wasn't around.' She turned and stuck her nose in the air, walking towards the medical wing, 'your out of luck though, this is going back into the cupboard.'

'Come on Weasley,' Draco pleaded, following her, 'just one drop.'

'No.'

'Please?'

'NO!'

Pansy glared them, then turned on her heal and left.

The others stared as they disappeared through the white door, could it be true that they were friends, or even more?

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Come on Virginia, one drop.' Draco pleaded again, closing the sound proof door behind them.

'No, no no no no no.' Virginia repeated firmly, tossing the bottle in the air then catching it again, looking back at him warily, 'I know what you want to do Draco, you want to give it to Harry or the other Gryffindor, just to humiliate them, I won't let that.'

'Please, it would be so much fun to know what that Scar boy thinks, and it would help that stupid brother of yours to get the guts and say what he wants to to Granger.' Draco reasoned. Virginia thought for a second and Draco's eyes lit up, 'Please Virginia?'

'No.' Virginia said firmly, opening to door to their working room, 'Snape comes back it two days time and I don't want him knowing that his precious Veritaseum's missing and all. Nope, it would be so embarrassing too, I don't think you'd like that either would you?'

'Goody-two-shoe Weasley.' Draco muttered, throwing himself onto the couch, blowing the blonde hair out of his face.

Virginia shrugged, 'I don't deny that, that's my reputation.'

An awkward friendship had developed between them ever since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. They had agreed to keep it a secret, although they hadn't really said anything about it, they just knew what they had to do. When they were in public, they call each other Weasley and Malfoy, when they were alone, Virginia and Draco was fine by them.

'Snape's coming back in three days?' Draco frowned, leaning his head back, 'it's been three weeks already?'

Virginia nodded, opening a book, 'we start Christmas Holiday's tomorrow.'

'You mean this afternoon,' Draco corrected, 'our lessons are over.'

Virginia shrugged, 'whatever.'

'Wonder what Snape would make us do when he comes back.'

Virginia turned on her stool, book in hand, 'Just don't let him know that you've taken the Veritaseum, or he'll have my head.' She glared, hopping off the stool.

Draco smiled evilly, 'can't guarantee anything, keep that in mind.' Virginia rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, carrying the book. 'Hey, have you found out about that curse used in Dark Marks?' he called, following her.

Virginia shook her head and glared at him, 'that's not only my job you know, why do I always get the nasty stuff?'

Draco shrugged, sitting down, crossing his arms, 'ever wondered where Snape went?'

Virginia looked up thoughtfully, 'I don't know really, but some people say that he'd eloped with a woman.'

Draco let out a laugh, 'him? Would anyone want him?'

Virginia grinned, 'beats me, you never know.'

'Hey, I've been wondering, do we have those ruddy dance lessons during holidays?' Draco asked, leaning forward.

Virginia shrugged, 'Don't know, maybe the students will ask, you know the activities are so popular now. Everyone's just so happy when their doing whatever they need to.'

'Right, and I've never seen so much happiness in the Slytherin common room.' Draco said sarcastically.

'You seem happy enough, you're a good dancer.' Virginia commented, turning the page over.

Draco shrugged, 'I've learnt it before, not a surprise and not something new to me. My mother was a dancer before she married my Father, you know, something like Lesley.'

'Really?' Virginia raised her eyebrows, 'you and Pansy dance good.'

Draco smirked, 'right, but I tell you, she's not that good as she seems when she's with me, sometimes the partner just makes you look good.'

'Really?' Virginia said quietly, lowering her head.

'You don't seem too good with Fletchey, want me to teach you or something, not like I'm going to be your partner though.' Draco warned, standing up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from her chair, ignoring her protests.

'Draco, I don't think it's proper to dance in the infirmary.' Virginia laughed as he twirled her around.

'Who cares, no one's in here.' Draco said breezily. They did the tango routine that Lesley had taught for the past months, and Draco had a feeling that Virginia wasn't dancing to her full, just hastily playing with him. He suddenly dipped her and looked into her face, 'not bad, for a person who wasn't trained until September.' He said, grinning.

'Thank you so much for the complement Mr. Draco.' Virginia said warily, 'I'm flattered.'

'What, are you two doing?' another voice said sternly. They both turned their heads towards the door and saw Charlie standing there with an amused look on his face, 'I thought you guys weren't even _considered_ friends. As I recall Ginny, you said that Draco Malfoy was "a git that was determined to destroy you".'

'Oh shut up Charlie.' Virginia said as Draco lifted her up by the waist, 'just, just don't tell anyone about this, uh, little incident.'

'You guys aren't, well, on a relationship are you?' Charlie asked, sitting down on the bed nearby.

Draco shook his head without a trace of embarrassment, 'Nope, none at all, just, what should I say, friends? But nothing else.'

Charlie raised his eyebrows, 'friends? Slytherin and Gryffindor'

Virginia shrugged, sitting down, 'friends, if you can say that, friends who bicker, threaten and curse each other.' She added, grinning.

'I hope that's just it.' Charlie muttered under his breath.

'Hey Virginia, there's another book on the list in invisible ink.' Draco said, motioning her to come to his side.

'What?' Virginia squeaked, rushing forward. Draco tapped his wand on the small piece of parchment and words started to float onto the last line. 'I'm going to kill Snape!' she declared.

'Let's go, he comes back in three days, I don't want him to give me more work than I have to do.' Draco said, pulling her by the arm, leading her out of the infirmary.

I just hope that they're just friends, and nothing more. Charlie sighed mentally, looking at the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'I am deader than dead.' Draco pronounced, throwing himself onto the common room sofa. He messaged the side of his head and sighed, plopping his feet on the cafe table in front of him. He had just finished the last essay with Virginia and it was almost mid-night. Bidding his partner good night he trudged his way back to the Slytherin dungeons, wanting nothing but to get back his sleep he had lost for the past two months.

'Draco?' a silky voice rang, 'you okay?' small hands started to message his shoulders, releasing the stress.

Unconsciously Draco leaned backwards, sighing in pleasure as her hands expertly messaged his muscles. He had to admit that Pansy was doing a good job, and wasn't that annoying when she was whining about this and that. At least she has some use. Draco didn't deny the fact that Pansy was a better dancer than everyone else, but he couldn't help but think that her talent when only to there, that there was no more room for improvement.

'You've been away from the common room for so long, all you do is work with that Gryffindor until midnight.' Pansy pouted, sitting beside him.

Draco shrugged, 'that's my work.'

'Draco? Why are you still up at this time in the morning?' Crabbe asked, walking through the stone doors in his pajamas with Goyle and a few other Slytherins.

'Work.' Draco grunted, 'I had work, everyone knows.'

'What work? Shagging girls?' Pucey, the Quidditch team captain sneered, still mad that Draco didn't get the snitch from Harry, which was like the nth time.

'No,' Draco said flatly, 'work, implying the tremendous burden Snape decided to bestow on me and Weasel.'

'What is it in that girl that let's you put up with her so long?' Goyle wondered, unwrapping his sandwich he had snatched from the kitchens.

'Yeah,' Montague, another chaser from the Quidditch team said, throwing himself onto the green easy chairs, 'you get all worked up when people from other houses even touch you, but that girl just keeps ticking you off, I'm surprised you haven't wrung her neck yet.'

'One thing is, if she's dead, I won't have anyone to put the blame on.' Draco smirked.

'One thing,' Hase said, 'but rumors are flying around the whole school and there was this time I heard, Weasley was trying to seduce you to get some information for her little crush Harry Pot-head.' The room roared with laughter. They didn't care if they stayed up all night, Snape never minded and no other teacher dared to enter their common room.

'Oh please, Draco wouldn't be interested in a wretch like her.' Pansy argued, leaning her head on his shoulder. The others whistled and catcalled while Draco rolled his eyes inwardly, but had no intention to push her away.

'Yo, what's up?' a few sleepy voices asked, the girls from the senior years walked down the stairs. 'What? Having a mid-snack in the common room?' Millicent yawned.

'Yup, and seeing how bold Miss Parkinson can be around our Serpent king.' Montague joked. Pansy stuck her tongue out at him, then snuggled close to Draco. There was a sudden knock on the stone door and Montague turned to open it. Draco raised his eyebrows at the sight of Virginia standing there, looking on guard.

'Oh, if it isn't the little slut that wants to gain the attention of our Draco, ain't it fellows?' Montague sneered as the others agreed and snickered, 'I didn't know that Gryffindors can be that bold.'

'What are you doing in our common room Weasley?' Pansy demanded.

Virginia frowned, clutching her wand in her robe pocket. Her eyes landed briefly on Draco, who just stared at her, then snickered like the rest. Virginia turned back to Montague, 'Professor McGonagal told me to tell your house that we will have dinner earlier, at six o'clock and that all students have to punctual, or marks will be cut off. She also wanted to tell you that Professor Snape would be back by tomorrow evening and wants you people to behave.' She reported in a formal voice. She couldn't help but feel a chill run up her spine.

Montague leaned forward and touched her chin with one finger, 'why not stay, your beautiful enough to make my mouth water.' The others roared again with laughter.

Virginia just looked back at him evenly and slapped his hand away, 'Get your filthy hands off me.' Without another word, she flounced out of sight, her long hair flying behind her.

'Wretch.' Montague muttered as the stone walls closed.

'Who cares, she's just a Gryffindor, a Weasley no less.' Millicent smirked.

'Point taken.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'I swear Ginny, your getting worse than Hermione, all you go to is the Library, the dungeons, the medical wing and the dance studio, get a life.' Ron commented as Virginia stepped in, a stack of books in hand. It was a Christmas Day afternoon and most of the Gryffindors were seated in the common room. As usual Virginia had gotten up early in the morning and buried herself into the potion books she got from the library, but she hadn't seen Draco the whole morning.

'Ginny, it's Christmas Day and your still studying, you are indeed worse than Hermione.' Lavender agreed.

Virginia shrugged, 'I have nothing else to do, it's not like you guys need me or anything.' She looked at them coldly and started for the stairs, but Harry grabbed her arm, stopping her.

'Look Gin, we're really sorry for the Polyjuice incident, but it's Christmas Day, family day, and here, the Gryffindors are your family, not the Library, just forgive us will you?' Harry pleaded.

'Yeah Ginny, we're sorry.' Parviti said.

Virginia sighed, 'Guess I can't be mad at you guys all day, it's not good for my health.' Harry grinned and let go of her arm, leading her to the sofas.

'Hey guys, what's up?' Charlie walked into the common room hand in hand with Lesley.

'Hey Charlie come over here.' Ron waved.

'Gryffindor family day.' Charlie commented, 'hadn't had one in ages.'

'Lesley, are we gonna have any dance lessons during Christmas?' Lavender asked.

'Well, we can if you want to.' Lesley smiled, 'but I'm a bit busy, but you're all free to use the studio. Actually, there would be something I'd like to do, or I have to do during the holidays and I plan to finish it before school starts again, so, yeah, we are going to have lessons.'

'Well, we're going hunting on Thursday.' Dean said, 'I think it's gonna be fun.'

'Claude said we'd get to play around whenever we like, the area is almost always full of students.' Colin added.

'I guess this Muggle Year programme is a big success.' Charlie said, grinning.

'Yeah, even the Slytherin's seem to be having fun.' Ron smirked.

'So, how's your potions going?' Seamus asked, turning his attention to Virginia.

Virginia shrugged, a bit uncomfortable, 'you know, a bit of this a bit of that, then poof, you get something to hand in. I sometimes even wonder if Snape reads all those essays I give him.'

'What do you guys research about anyway?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Mostly about dark arts, to be honest, I really don't know why he wants us to research so much about all these dark magic, we even had to do an essay on you-know-who.'

'What?' Geraldine squeaked, 'but that – that's – '

'I'm just doing research on him, I'm not summoning him.' Virginia said dryly.

'Students, please go to the Great Hall now, Dumbledore is back and we are expecting some guests to arrive soon. Please wear all your working robes, uniforms and tidy up everything on you before you go down, I do not want any ridiculous ornaments of any sort.' Professor McGonagal said, closing the portrait hole. She had been quite grumpy these days, partly because Dumbledore was not at Hogwarts.

'Guests?' the Gryffindors looked at each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'What is going on that we don't know?' Ron demanded as they entered the great hall. The place was decorated overnight with decorations of all four houses. The other students filed in, equally curious on what was happening. Each year they wore whatever they wanted at the Christmas Feast, and something else that was weird was, no students were allowed to go back home for Christmas, but the Professor McGonagal had announced that they would be allowed during Spring Break instead.

The Gryffindors all settled down, looking at the staff table. At least ten more chairs were set up and the four tables seemed longer than usual, because there were seats left.

Dumbledore and the teachers filed into their seats, the chatting stopped immediately. A lot of students were curious on where Dumbledore had gone.

'Students,' Dumbledore began, standing up, looking around with the same twinkling kindness in his eyes, 'I am pleased to be back at Hogwarts and equally pleased to see that all have behaved during my two week absence. I am glad to announce that we have a new student joining us at Hogwarts, and we will need to conduct another sorting. Headboy and Headgirl please.'

The Headboy from Hufflepuff and Headgirl from Slytherin pushed open the doors and walked up with the two sorting hats.

'I am the best sorting hat in the whole world!' the black one that sorted out houses said, steam coming out.

'Well, I'm new, and so I'm better, you'd think the school would still need a ragged old hat like you!' the silver one screeched. The two students rolled their eyes as they walked up to the platform, putting them on the table.

'Our new student whom would be sorted, is Adrian Bradley, a sixth year, whom Professor Snape had kindly taken to Hogwarts from Azkaban.' Dumbledore announced. All the students gasped and turned looking towards the opened doors.

A tall boy with jet black hair was standing there wearing black Hogwarts robes and Snape was standing behind him. His eyes were a cold blue color and was looking down the isle with a hard look.

'It's the youngest person ever to get thrown into Azkaban!' Seamus hissed to the Gryffindors, 'the Daily Prophet had been reporting about him when he got out at summer, I had no idea he was still going to school!'

'He's sixteen, of course he's going to school, we just didn't know that he was going to Hogwarts.' Parvati snapped, staring at the boy who walked down the isle slowly, his robes bellowing at his feet.

He was non the less another student, but what made him so extraordinary was not only because of his past, but also because he had long straight sleek black hair that went down to his waist, tied up on his head in a ponytail.

'You'd think he was a friggin' girl.' Dean muttered, his eyes following him. The whole hall quiet down when Adrian sat down onto the stool.

'I told you that they liked me better!' the silver sorting hat said smugly as McGonagal dropped it onto his head. Almost instantly it shouted, 'DANCE!'

Virginia heard the girls gasp and some girls from Ravenclaw in Dance giggled. He was obviously attracting a lot of attention, although some looked quite scared at his expression and the fact that he was a prisoner from Azkaban.

'I'm still the best!' the black sorting hat declared as it was dropped onto Adrian's head, and the weirdest thing happen, the sorting hat talked out loud and everyone in the hall could here it, not the little voice beside your ear. 'Hmm… very tricky student, just like Harry Potter five years ago. You were released from Azkaban am I correct? Sixteen years old, thrown into jail without a trial at the age of thirteen, a sixth year… hmm, where should I put you?' All the students were listening quietly, some shocked faces around.

'Well, I can't see you being in Hufflepuff, no, it does not suit you, no to Ravenclaw too, they are too mild for you… hmm… Gryffindor? Not likely… well, no not likely… Slytherin? Let me see……'

All eyes were focused on the sorting hat as it listed out the possibilities. It took a good deal of five minutes and still it couldn't make out its decision.

'What more does it have to think about, just throw him in Slytherin, he looks like he should be in that stinky house.' Ron muttered.

Virginia looked at the hat, then suddenly felt heat in her chest, a second later the sorting hat gave out a blood-curling scream started to crumple on Adrian's head, then fell off.

'Oh my!' McGongal cried, staring at the hat in horror. All the other teachers and some students at the back stood up to get a better view.

'Gryffindor…' the hat said in a small voice before the tip fell to the floor in a heap along with the brim of the hat.

The whole hall burst into commotion as they all stared at Adrian, who was looking down at the steaming hat.

'Minerva, please take the hat to my office, see what Fawkes can do.' Dumbledore said grimly, looking at the old hat. McGonagal nodded and picked the hat up carefully, disappearing behind the back door.

'I'm terribly sorry for the incident Adrian, but at least the hat has sorted you, welcome you to Gryffindor.' Dumbledore said. 'I expect that all students shall lend a helping hand to our new friend.'

Adrian nodded and stood up, walking down the stairs, the long tail of hair swinging at his waist. All eyes were on him as he walked down the Gryffindor table, then sat beside Virginia, who was sitting at the far end. He turned and gave her a small smile, holding out his hand, 'Nice to meet you, Ginny Weasley.'

**End of Chapter 11**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow!!**


	13. Chapter 12: Taking Muggle Year Seriously

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 12: Taking Muggle Year Seriously**

**A/N: **Well, as I promised, here's the next chapter, explaining things about the Muggle Year thing and much more people coming in and joining the big family. Sorry if you think it stinks, just warning in advance. Not much said about Adrian though, but will do in future. Got some **pictures** uploaded, Ginny, Draco and Adrian, take a look and see if they're something like you've imagined, or not imagined, or maybe better! Just kidding, but I just have to say, I don't like Draco's hair all brushed back, makes him look like a sissy, when he's totally NOT! 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


Virginia stared at Adrian with wide eyes, something uncomfortable rising up her spine. His cold blue eyes were boring into hers, a smile on his face. She was a bit surprised that he knew her name, but then again, who wouldn't know that a person with fire red hair would be a Weasley.

'Uh, nice to meet you too.' Virginia replied, taking his hand. She almost gasped out loud at the coldness seeping through their skin.

'Young ladies and gentlement, I have another important announcement to make and some very important guests to invite and introduce.' Dumbledore stood up again, interrupting their little soon-to-be conversation, 'as I have been reported, the Muggle Year Programme has been a huge success and so the ministry wants to have some sort of public achievement. After a lot of meetings, which was what I've been doing during my absence, we have finally got an extra fund on producing a Dance Musical from the Dance section of the programme.'

'What? A Musical?' Lavender and some other girls squeaked.

'Yes, a musical.' Dumbledore repeated, 'since this programme has been running through all three magical institutes, we have also invited students from Durmstrang, Beauxsbaton to join the production. Please welcome our visitors.' He started to clap and all the students turned to the doors once again.

Two lines of people walked through the four tables, some bowed while some scowled. There were about twenty from each school, all dressed in their school uniforms. The students from Beauxsbaton were almost frozen to death since it was already Christmas and snow was falling outside.

'Professor Moyet and Professor Perdrisat, welcome to Hogwarts.' Dumbledore walked down the platform and shook hands with their guests.

'Albus, I must say that the Muggle Year is becoming a huge success, are the ministry people here yet?' Professor Perdrisat, a middle aged woman with silvery gray hair from Durmstrang greeted.

'Not here I presume, a very impressive school, I trust that the studio facilities are one of the best.' Professor Moyet, a tall man with slightly bald hair greeted as well, hugging Dumbledore briefly.

'Yes, please students, please, have a seat.' Dumbledore said. Uncertainly, the students sat at the ends of the four house tables. 'Yes, now where was I? Oh, the representatives from the ministry.'

'Dad?' Ron squeaked incredulously as six men and two women walked down the isle.

'What is it this year, are all the Weasleys at Hogwarts for a family reunion?' Seamus asked, blinking.

'Yes, these are the ministry members whom will observe the audition for the musical.' Dumbledore turned to Lesley and another man, 'Lesley, Spencer, I trust that you too will do a good job in organizing the whole production?'

Lesley nodded, 'We'll do our best, we were partners before in thousands of musicals and dance performances weren't we Spencer?'

The man who was named Spencer Soloman nodded pleasantly, standing up.

'The musical will be performed at about July, all the other arrangements will be made during these few days.' Spencer said, 'we will have auditions day after tomorrow, and all dancer from the Dance sector of the Muggle Year Programme must audition for all the respective parts, which will be announced and explained on the day of the audition at nine o'clock in the morning. All dancers will at least have minor parts of the whole production, and so this will be a major work.'

Murmers started to rise from the below.

'Although this is not as grand as the Triwizard Tournament two years ago, I assure you that this production will be something huge and rewarding because it will be performed at the Great Magical Stadium, the very same stadium that held the Quidditch World Cup.' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again.

'What? Your kidding!' Terry Boot from Ravenclaw cried out loud.

'No Mr. Boot, it will be held at the Great Magical Stadium, and all delegates from the ministry, students from the three schools, wizards and muggles will be invited to this performance as a chance for interaction and communication, that is what the Muggle Year Programme is for.' Dumbledore replied as Terry Boot sank to his seat again.

Lesley smiled, 'Helpers are also needed and so who wants to offer it can always contact me, whether you are from the Dance sector or not.'

'And I think, that's about it,' Dumbledore concluded, 'I once again welcome all students from Beauxsbaton and Durmstrang to make themselves in place because this will be your home for the coming half year. If you have any problems, Hogwarts students will always be willing to give a helpful hand.' He raised his wand and flicked it, 'and now, let us feast!'

At those words, the great all started to buzz with noises. Virginia noticed her father talking to Charlie who was not surprised at all, she made a mental note of jumping onto him.

Immediately, a girl with long straight blonde hair engaged Adrian into a conversation. 'Hello, my name is Gabrielle Delacour.' She said in perfect English, smiling warmly. She was a beautiful girl that looked somewhat like a Veela.

'Nice to meet you, my name is Adrian Bradley.' Gabrielle raised her eyebrows and Adrian smiled, 'yes, I'm the prisoner that was jailed at age thirteen, but I'm innocent, or at least I am now.'

'Delacour… have I heard that name before?' Virginia asked.

Gabrielle scowled slightly at being interrupted, 'yes, my sister is Fleur Delacour, she was the Beauxsbaton champion two years ago.'

'Really?' Virginia said impressively. 'Why do you speak perfect English?'

'Well, my sister had been forcing me to learn the language ever since, so that's why I'm fluent,' Gabrielle replied impatiently, turning back to Adrian, 'are you by any chance in Dance?'

'Well yes, I was just sorted, I know a little about the sport though.' Adrian replied, 'It is actually a very good sport and very enjoyable…….

Virginia tuned them out and stood up, walking up to her father for a big hug.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Draco put his hand under his chin and looked sideways at the Gryffindor table, noticing Adrian Bradley talking to a blonde girl from Beauxsbaton. He had started to feel uncomfortable ever since he set foot into the Great Hall. Something was telling him that this guy was bad news. He looked up and Snape caught his eye at the staff table. Raising his eyebrows Snape turned back to his conversation with Professor Sinister.

He had to admit that the school has taken the whole programme much more seriously than he had ever expected, not that it was really something bad.

'Yo Draco!' Montague hissed, gaining the attention of the other Slytherins near them. He glanced down their table to see if the foreign students were listening, then turned back and smirked, 'look over at the Gryffindor table, the little Weasel is all by herself, again.'

Millicent snorted, 'she's always alone, what's so special about now?'

'I saw that the prisoner was talking to her before that hot blonde over there got his attention, reckon Weasley's target has been snatched away once again.' Montague said as the Slytherins started to snicker.

'She's a nerd, even worse than that mudblood,' Pansy said carelessly, 'who would want her?'

'Nobody, that's the point.' Pucey sneered.

Draco looked at Virginia's back, tuning out the laughter of his fellow housemates. He was truly sympathetic towards her, but no way in the world would he show it out. 'Yeah, she's just a wretch nobody wants.' He commented, much to the others satisfactory.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Your still here, it's almost midnight.' Draco said, opening the door. He had come to see what she was up to, since he was sure she wouldn't go back to her own tower unless it was past midnight.

Virginia looked up and smiled sheepishly, 'my Dad's here, so I was just trying to get the laptop running, but the wretched thing just wouldn't budge.' She pouted at the monitor.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'what's so good about a tin box?'

Virginia stuck her tongue out at him, 'obviously you don't know how Muggle's live without magic.'

'I never had to.' Draco said lightly, racking his hand through his hair.

'Slytherins.' Virginia muttered, turning away. She crawled on the floor to check that all the circuits were correctly placed, 'darn this thing is getting harder and harder.'

'Virginia,' Draco suddenly said. Virginia looked up and they stared at each other. Draco sighed and waved his hand, 'Never mind, have you wondered why Dumbledore ever launched this programme in the first place?'

Virginia raised her eyebrows and looked at him in a funny way, 'why? You never worried about that Draco.'

Draco shrugged and racked his hair again, 'I don't know, I just have a really uncomfortable feeling lurking behind my head, and there's something about that Bradley guy, he seems… creepy.'

Virginia sat down and looked up thoughtfully, 'I really don't know, but he seems nice, in a way.'

'Yeah, with all the girls around him.'

Virginia looked at him in mock shock, 'are you jealous of his attention Draco Malfoy?'

Draco choked, 'of course not you Weasel, I'm just, well, curious. He's a prisoner from Azkaban, why would he be in school anyway? Nobody knew why he was thrown into jail except for Barty Crouch, but now he's dead. There were rumors saying that the ministry had tried get him out, but it took a full two years to get all the paper work done.'

Virginia raised her eyebrows, 'and I reckon Snape had something to do with getting Adrian out of that place.' She paused, 'speaking of Snape, aren't we suppose to giving him the work?'

'Now? At midnight? He's probably having a good time in bed with one of the Professors.' Draco smirked.

Virginia wrinkled her nose in disgust, 'Him?'

Draco shrugged, 'well, I'd really like to know why he gave us all these assignments to do about the dark mark and you-know-who.'

'Better ask him – ' Virginia let out a big yawn, 'tomorrow…'

'And you better go to sleep.' Draco smirked, standing up, 'or Pot-heads gonna dump you for having black circles under your eyes.'

Virginia stuck her tongue out at him again, 'how many times do I have to tell you, I don't have a crush on him and we're not even going out! Why does everybody think so?'

Draco turned and gave her a wicked grin, 'maybe because that little sing song Valentine card you gave him during your first year?'

Virginia went beet red and threw a flask at him. He caught it and laughed, shutting the door behind him, 'DAMN YOU DRACO MALFOY!' she shrieked.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A very dark shadowed figure opened the door to the fifth year Gryffindor girl's dormitory soundlessly and walked over to a four poster bed at the far end of the room, where the sheets were flying mildly in the air. He drew back the sheets to reveal a peacefully sleeping Virginia Weasley.

He brushed away some of her long red hair and traced her face with his finger, down to her neck where a single opal rested at her neck, tied by a black string. He smiled and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

'Your mine, a gift my father gave me, your all mine.' He whispered, his lips curving under the moonlight.

**End of Chapter 12**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

**Will try and update one more time this weekend, if I can, stay tuned!!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Audition

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 13: The Audition**

**A/N: **Well, here it is, promised to update and update I will! Auditions are here! Who will get the leading roles? That's for me to know, and you guys to find out!! ENJOY! 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


Virginia yawned as she pulled on her working robes over her plain sweat shirt and pants, hastily pulling up her hair in a messy pony tail.

'Gin, what in the bloody hell are you doing up at a time like this? It's still our holiday.' Geraldine yawned, reaching for her clock, 'it's eight o'clock in the morning!'

Virginia rolled her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, 'we have auditions today and I want to pick up some food before I go to the studio.'

'Auditions? Oh crap!' Geraldine was suddenly wide awake, jumping out of her bed and flinging open her closet, 'I totally forgot about the whole thing!'

'What auditions?' Evelyne asked, sticking her head out.

'What are you guys doing? Can't one get some sleep?' Adela demanded sleepily.

'We've got auditions!' Geraldine said, running into the washroom, 'I only have one hour to prepare!'

'For what? It's not like you got a date with someone… no wait.' Evelyne paused, 'don't tell me you want to look nice and good for that Barlow D'Agular are you?'

Geraldine stuck her head out and gave her a sly smile, 'he's mine.'

'Oh no you don't!' Evelyne jumped out of her bed, 'that hot guy from Durmstrang is definitely mine! I saw him first!'

'Barlow what?' Virginia asked.

'This hot dark blonde from Durmstrang they both laid eyes on.' Adela explained, 'he's hot, but Colin's better.'

Virginia rolled her eyes and headed for the door, 'Hey, remember it's nine o'clock Geraldine!' she called before shutting the door quietly behind her. She smiled and the sunshine streaming from the curtains. Walking down the stairs she noticed someone on the red couches, staring at the fire.

'Good morning Ginny.' It was Adrian Bradley. Virginia stopped in her tracks when Adrian stood up and smiled at her, his waist long hair gleaming in the light. His hair was really beautiful, every girl would envy it.

'Uh, good morning Adrian, nice weather isn't it?' Virginia replied lamely, feeling stupid. She couldn't help but feel nervous in front of him, not knowing if it was his penetrating look or the fact that he was a prisoner.

'What? It seems that everyone's afraid of me.' Adrian smiled warily, 'your up early.'

'Uh, wanted to grab a bit for the audition.' Virginia said sheepishly, 'can't dance with an empty stomach.'

'Your in dance too?' Adrian asked. Virginia nodded, shifting her foot from left to right nervously. Adrian smiled again, 'well, you better get something to eat before that, see you later.'

Virginia stared as he walked up the stairs and disappeared into his dorm. Shrugging she climbed out of the portrait and headed for the great hall.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Whose idea was it to hold an audition this early in the morning?' Draco grumbled, scratching his head and cursing loudly at the sunlight streaming into the dance studio.

'Watch your language young man.' A voice said sternly. Draco looked up and saw Lesley glaring at him playfully.

'Why, is the audition this early in the morning?' Draco complained, throwing his cloak into his locker before slamming it shut, 'it's Christmas and that means sleep in!'

'Oh Lawrence, you're here!' Lesley waved as a tall figure stepped inside the golden dance studio, obviously impressed.

'Lesley, a very long time no see, you still good down here?' the man asked, holding a very big suitcase. The students were starting to file in, along with the foreign students who all seemed very impressed, except for a few with permanent scowls on their faces. Lawrence Tombane looked at Draco with an impressed expression, then turned to Lesley, 'I must say Lesley, you are a very good instructor, I suspect that this will be a great success.'

Lesley smiled and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, 'this is one of my best dancers here, Draco Malfoy.'

'Yes…' Lawrence started to circle him, while Draco rolled his eyes and started to tap his foot. He spotted Pansy walking to him and cursed under his breath. Lawrence smiled, 'You have everything I need for one of the main characters in the script Draco, you stand a very big chance in winning the role.'

'There are still other dancers in the studio.' Draco said flatly.

Lawrence nodded absently, 'yes… well, I hope to enjoy a nice audition, I do say that dancers under Lesley Chestwood will be one of the best.' He laughed and headed towards the table that was set right in front of the huge mirrors.

Lesley gave a laugh and turned to Draco and Pansy, who had just arrived, 'he's the script writer, was my teacher at the performing arts school.'

'So, is he going to let Draco have the role?' Pansy asked eagerly.

Lesley looked up, thinking, 'I really don't know, although I'm going to be one of the adjudicators, I still have to talk about it with Spencer and Lawrence before we make the final decision. Oh, Ginny! Come over here!' Lesley waved her hand at the redhead who had just emerged from the dressing room, her mass of red hair covering her whole face while she was trying to adjust the laces on her ballet shoes.

'What is it Lesley?' Virginia asked, tying her hair back in a lazy bun, strands of hair falling in a mess in front of her. She noticed that Pansy was glaring at her, but chose to ignore it.

'Ginny, Draco, I really think you two should – '

'NO!' the three of them all shouted at once, silencing half of the students in the studio.

Lesley exhaled loudly, 'I beg you –'

'No!' the three of them cried again, glaring at their instructor.

'Draco's _my_ partner!' Pansy declared.

'How _many_ rumors can one have in one day?' Draco muttered.

'I'm _fine_ with Justin!' Virginia insisted.

'But Virginia – '

'I'm fine.' Virginia stared at her with a hard face, 'really I'm fine.'

Lesley looked at her, then shook her head and turned without a word, walking towards the table.

'Wretch, I know you want to dance with Draco, in your dreams.' Pansy hissed, then steered Draco away into the other direction.

Virginia ignored her comment and looked at Lesley's retreating back. A hand suddenly patted her on the shoulder, Virginia looked up and smiled at her father, who was dressed in casual robes, holding a board. 'Dad! Your adjudicating?'

Mr. Weasley shook his head, 'No, I'm just here to watch and make a report, good luck!'

Virginia gave him a 'V' and turned, noticing that a bunch of people that weren't from dance standing beside the doors. One by one they filed in with curiosity, the whole studio was big enough, and Lesley had said they were welcome to watch the auditions.

After a while, all the dancers were seated in front of the table. Spencer stood up and smiled at all of them, 'Welcome you all to the audition for the Muggle-Wizarding production of the century! Let me just introduce some people to you, Lawrence Tombane, the writer of the whole script and will be one of the producers and advisor of the production; Mr. Arthur Weasley, Professor Moyet, Perdrisat and Dumbledore will be the observers of today's audition, and Mr. Weasley will be writing a report and do further evaluations of the whole progress.'

Lesley stood up, 'Yes, Spencer and I will be the co-directors of this production. The dates have been set and it will be held on the twentieth of July, six and a half months from now. All dancers will be participating in this production and all fifth grade and above students must audition for the three main roles, Lawrence, please give a brief introduction for the script.'

Lawrence nodded and stood up, holding up a stack of papers. 'I have already drawn out the whole plot and had written the play, but it will still need polishing throughout the rehearsal and practising periods. The play mainly talks about the dark lives of Muggles that are being left out nowadays, set at a imaginary country, imaginary city, imaginary street, imaginary night club, by the name Lectract Lane. The play is named "Fly High", a story about three people fighting between love, fate, destiny and power. There will be two leading roles for male and one female leading role. The two male leading roles are Glenn Goddard, son of the rich sponsor of Lectract Lane and Chester Dwight, son of the owner of Lectract Lane Isador Dwight. The female leading character is Gladys Winifred, a courtesan, or as people nowadays call, a prostitute of Lectract Lane.'

There were some conversations starting up in the crowds of people.

'Yes. The characters will be further introduced when all the roles have been set. There are other supporting characters such as Leilah, Wallis and Harriet Murray, friends of Gladys Winifred and Chester Dwight, Therisa Goddard, Glenn Goddard's sister, Hobard Goddard, the sponsor of Lectract Lane and Andre, the servant of Glenn etc.' Lawrence sat down again.

'All dancers will get into pairs and do a routine specifically set out by us,' Lesley continued, 'and the roles will be released next week Monday, three days from now, where the dancers are to met here at two o'clock in the afternoon for further arrangements. I am also proud and honored to announce that the Weird Sisters and Wizarding Philharmonic Orchestra will also be involved in this production, and will be responsible for creating the music. Those whom wish to help will be welcomed to come to me after the audition.' Lesley looked at Spencer, then at Dumbleodre, 'is there anything you would like to add?'

Dumbledore stood up, 'All I want to say is, this whole production will be in your hands, and I have full confidence that you can put in all the wizarding and muggle elements into this show.' He smiled warmly and started to clap, followed by the others. 'Now, let the audition begin!'

_____________________________________________________________________________

The audition was actually quite entertaining, and more and more students came to watch, Virginia suspected that the whole school had come. All the senior years were doing their audition now, according to year, then name. Everyone had clapped and catcalled when it was Draco and Pansy's turn, except maybe for the Gryffindors, and all of them seemed to be impressed, even Harry and Ron, to Virginia's surprise.

'Thank you.' Spencer said, 'Next, Adrian Bradley, Gabrielle Delacour.'

The whole studio quiet down as Adrian and Gabrielle walked to the dance floor. Gabrielle had a smug look on her face and didn't seem to care whether the guy beside her was a prisoner or not.

'Please do a Latin Dance routine to this piece of music, whatever you want, just as long as it looks Latin and feels Latin.' Spencer said.

Adrian nodded while Gabrielle's smile widened. Adrian took Gabrielle's hand and turned her around so that her back was facing him. He then put his arms around her waist and waited for the music to start, resting his forehead on her head.

Virginia was totally amazed by the routine they managed to pull out, and it seemed to be the same with all the other audience. They were so to the beat, the steps were clear and the moves were elegant, and the fact that Gabrielle was part Veela and her hair was so magnificent, gleaming and shining in the sunlight, it added much effect to the whole routine. When they ended, some students stood up and applauded wildly.

'Very good, thank you very much.' Lesley said, clapping her hands. She took a look at her board, 'Gryffindor Ginny Weasley and Hufflepuff Justin Flinch Fletchey, Hogwarts.'

Virginia stood up, followed by a very nervous Justin. The crowd didn't seem to really pay attention to them, after the breath taking performance of the previous two, some were hovered around them, and some girls even wanted to have a autograph from Adrian. Virginia tapped her feet slightly, she had put a slipping spell on one of her shoes so as to degrade her performance. She knew it was a bit selfish and unfair to Justin, but somehow she really didn't want to be in any of the supporting characters, not that she was sure she'd get any of them, but no, she actually didn't even want to be a speaking role, maybe just a dancer behind.

'Don't be nervous Justin.' Lesley smiled, 'just do the tango routine you've been doing, it won't be hard for you would it?' Justin sighed in relief, he really didn't want to do something he hadn't done before at all, unprepared dancing that is.

No one actually paid attention to them, even Ron and Hermione were looking at the crowd beside them. I hope this wouldn't be that embarrassing to Justin, glad that not a lot are watching. Virginia thought as Justin sent her out to spin on her own, and at the same time, she 'accidentally' slipped and fell right on her bottom.

Justin stared, 'I'm sorry Ginny!' he squeaked. Suddenly a roar of laughter rang from the crowd. It were the Slytherins in the audience and some among the dancers, along with some foreign students.

'Oh dear, are you okay Ginny?' Spencer asked, helping her up, 'any sprang ankles? Need to get a doctor?'

'Uh, no, no, it's okay, really.'

'You should go to the infirmary Ginny,' Mr. Weasley said, 'better be safe than sorry.'

Virginia nodded as Justin put her arm around his neck and walked her out of the studio, laughter still ringing behind them.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Virginia was really okay, but Madame Promfey still fussed over her feet. 'Madame Promfey, I'm okay, really, see!' she stuck out her feet and rotated her ankles, 'good as new!'

'Yes yes, but still…'

'No, I don't want to be here for that long, I got work to do!' Virginia said.

Madame Promfey sighed and nodded, 'maybe I'm just over reacting, please do take care of yourself Ginny.'

Virginia nodded and shooed the medic away. Then exhaled loudly. She stopped when something warm raised from her chest, she gasped when a black falcon suddenly flew into the medical wing and perched itself on the table at the end of her bed. It's golden eyes penetrated into her brown ones, it's black feathers gleaming in the light. Without thinking she reached out and touched it feathers, and to her surprise it snuggled it's head against her palm.

'Beautiful feathers.' Virginia whispered, 'do you have a name?'

The falcon hooted, then suddenly unfurled its wings and took flight when the door opened. Lesley entered and closed the door behind her quietly.

'Lesley!' Virginia greeted cheerfully, but her smile faded when she saw Lesley looking at her without her usual smile.

'Ginny, I'm really disappointed at you.' She said quietly, not moving from her position.

'What?' Virginia asked.

'Ginny, I've been teaching you dance for two years already, you have proven to me that you're a very good and talented dancer, better than anyone of them today. Your just pretending to be bad at it.' Lesley accused.

'No Lesley listen – '

'No _you_ listen.' Lesley said, disappointment clearly showed on her beautiful face, 'I've spent my time teaching you, hoping that you'd do something that you really liked, and you _did_ like dancing, why are you pretending to be someone your not? Why are you hiding something that you have away from everyone? Don't give me that I don't want to show off rubbish, that is _not_ an excuse. Other people want so much to be in this production, because they want to contribute into this whole musical and help improve the Muggle-Wizarding relationship. This is not like you Ginny, you are just running away from your ability. To be honest, I'm really heart-broken to see one of my best students letting go of an opportunity to achieve something. Ginny, your really disappointing me, disappointing me and your brother.'

With a deep sigh, Lesley opened the door and exited the medical wing, not turning back, leaving the infirmary in dead silence again.

**End of Chapter 13**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

Sorry but may not be updating next week cause I've got camp, but I may be able to stuff in some time to write, two much tests bunched up together, no air to breath. 

**Thanks to my reviewers: **Elen, SAngel, Blue Acorn, Princess of Mordor, Evil*Fairy, Dragon Lover, Danie, Ginny's so Cool, Moon Angel, Mary Potter, Shelly K, Chimerical, Jessica-Canada, and all others who review for every chapter! See you later! 


	15. Chapter 14: Prove it to Yourself

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 14: Prove it to Yourself**

**A/N: **First thing Shanm, I don't misspell _everything_. I sincerely apologize for the little small typos I've overlooked and sorry that you were annoyed. I do see your point because I get annoyed too when I see typos and mistakes, I am sorry if I offended anyone else for the 'Voldemort Voldemart' mistake, and sorry to myself because I just lost a reader. My friend told me that before but I forgot about changing it at ff.net. By accident I clicked into Dazmas 'Twin Shades of Gray' and found that a flame war was going on, started by a very harsh reviewer. At first I did find it really hurting and thought that, if I were the author, I'd really just delete that damn review. But after reading it again, I did feel kind of sorry for that reviewer, and started thinking, did my words offend anyone? 

To be honest, it's really not easy writing a fanfiction, it may be even harder than writing an original, from the plot point of view. If you are doing the job seriously, than you would thinking about the whole ORIGINAL plot before proceeding to the sequel or whatever you're writing. It's not easy, if you don't want the whole story lame and suckky. You wouldn't want to offend anyone, especially loyal readers or viewers of the original piece. I for one, write fanfiction because I like writing, and I do want to be a writer one day, and I think writing fanfiction is one of the places to help me practice. 

Sorry for the rambling, I'm an English Literature student and I say things when I like to, especially when expressing opinions. Just ignore it if you think it's junk and get on with the story itself!. 

Sorry again if I offended anyone, especially those who thought my spelling was shit. (Sorry but I'm quite sensitive towards flames and criticism, and of offending anyone. Although I only received one flame, if you call it a flame, so far, still... I do take reviews seriously, and wouldn't like to get anyone offended, though I might have, without noticing.)

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'Ginny, wake up, it's past noon already!' Evelyne pushed a heap under the red blankets, trying to wake up Virginia.

'Ginny is something wrong? Who cares if the Slytherins laugh at you, you tried your best.' Geraldine said, standing beside Evelyne.

'Come on Ginny, your going to sleep for two days straight if you don't get your butt out of the bed!' Adela smirked from her bed. She then hopped up and exited the dorm.

'Go away, let me sleep!' Virginia mumbled under the sheets, her voice muffled.

'Ginny! Your brother's been tramping on us since yesterday! We can't let him come in so it's better than _you_ get out of the bed!' Geraldine pleaded.

'Fine.' Virginia said, but still had her head covered, 'just, just let me wash up, I've been in this bed for almost two days already.'

'Okay, as long as you get up.' Evelyne shrugged.

Virginia waited until the door was closed shut and the laughter started to fade away before she threw away the covers, pushing her long hair from her face. She sighed deeply and dangled her legs, rubbing her forehead. _Damn headaches._ She thought, standing up and walking into the bathroom. She careless splashed water onto her face and rubbed it with a coarse towel. She was still very tired, maybe because of all the thinking. She had purposely hid in her bed to avoid Lesley, she still couldn't face the truth she had burst out right in front of her, not to mention the insults and rumors from other students, Slytherins in particular.

She threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, then on with her working robes. After buttoning them she racked her fingers through her wavy hair, cursing at the knots. Finally giving up she threw open the door then slammed it shut, but no one in the Gryffindor common room seemed to know about it because they were all laughing about something. Not wanting to interrupt, she just stood there, staring down at the crowded area.

Adrian and Gabrielle were sitting there, smiling and laughing with the others. It was obvious that Adrian had become famous ever since the audition, and Gabrielle had been tailing him ever since. They seemed to be paired up and everyone was talking about the audition.

'Gabrielle, when did you learn dancing? Did your sister ever dance?' Seamus asked, simply dazed by her beautiful smiling face.

'Well, I have been dancing ever since my mother taught me, my grandmother had also learnt how to dance because she was a Veela.' Gabrielle answered.

'How about you Adrian?' Lavender asked eagerly.

'Well, I guess I'm just naturally good at it, I did learn something about it when I was little, I think when I was twelve.' Adrian gave her a melting smile. It was hard to say who was gaining more attention these days, Draco Malfoy or Adrian Bradley. Both of them were superb in dance and had a drop dead gorgeous face, in the girl's opinion. Girls would blush when they passed by and some would even start to drool.

'I'm sure you too are going to get the roles, and Gabrielle you stand a very good chance against Pansy Parkinson.' Lavender declared, 'you have the looks and the skills.'

Gabrielle flicked her golden hair, 'well, it's fair competition isn't it? Although I would truly wish to win this opportunity.'

Opportunity? Virginia lowered her eyes, recalling Lesley's talk. Was this an opportunity that she was wasting, letting go? She didn't know.

'Ginny!' Ron suddenly cried, springing up to his feet, 'your finally out of your bed, is your ankle okay?'

Virginia walked down the stairs quietly and stood a distance from the crowd.

'Ginny I'm so sorry that you slipped at the dance floor, it was so embarrassing I can imagine it.' Hermione said sympathetically.

Virginia shrugged, 'it's alright, no hurt done.'

'You've been sleeping for a whole day! You call that okay?' Ron screeched.

'I'm fine.'

'You might want to go and see Madame Promfey.' Adrian said quietly, looking at her with ice blue eyes. Virginia didn't say anything, but just stared back at him, her face unreadable.

'Well, it's a pity, but surely you'd get a role at the back.' Gabrielle said, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

  
Virginia turned slowly and looked at her, 'dancing isn't just because of a good face.'

Gabrielle lowered her eyes, 'as if you know very much about the sport.'

The whole room was suddenly quiet while Gabrielle glared at the redhead. Virginia closed her eyes, 'your right, I know nothing about dance, I'm sorry for the compliment Miss Delacour.' Without another word she bowed her head and headed for the portrait hole.

'Hey Gin, where are you going?' Ron called after her.

'Shag with Draco Malfoy!' She shouted abruptly before slamming the portrait shut.

'Oh my! Please be a little more polite young lady.' They heard the Fat Lady cry.

'None of your business!' Virginia shouted, her voice fading down the hall.

'She's kidding isn't she?' Ron asked, but only earned glares from his two friends and all the other Gryffindors.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Virginia opened the door of her working room, noticing that it had not been touched since the audition, indicating that Draco hadn't been here ever since. _Probably basking in his own glory now._ She thought bitterly, throwing herself onto the couch.

She was ashamed, truly ashamed by Lesley's harsh words. The very person who had put all efforts on her was disappointed, and she had not seen it at all. She had been a disappointment ever since her birth, no achievement what so ever, no outstanding reputation, nothing she could be proud of, not even her grades. No one knew her, and she wanted to stay like that, stay like that forever, and let go of the opportunity to prove to herself, to everyone else that she was the one who could be the best.

I guess I've never thought of being the best, so I never wanted to fight for it. Virginia thought, looking up at the ceiling. It was true, she had never had it, and had never thought of having it. _And Charlie's disappointed at me too._

But everything was too late, there was no other audition and the whole school will go back to knowing her as the-littlest-loser-Weasley.

Virginia looked up at a knock and stood up as Snape opened the door. 'Professor.'

'I believe that you have used the facilities well.' Snape said in a low voice.

'Yes.' Virginia said automatically.

'And that you are cooperating well with Mr. Malfoy.' Snape continued, and to his surprise, Virginia nodded.

'We're okay, when we aren't threatening each other.' Virginia replied seriously. It was true.

'Very well.' Snape handed her a parchment that was black with a silver ribbon tying it together. 'Hand this to Draco, I won't be assigning you anything until this whole audition nonsense is solved.'

'Yes Professor.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

****

The Ministry Demands Achievement, the Three Schools are in Cooperation Once Again!

At Hogwarts a few days ago, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has finally announced that a theatrical dance and musical will be organized and performed at the Great Magical Stadium, the same one that held the Quidditch World Cups, and will be performed by students from Beauxsbaton, Durmstrang and Hogwarts.

This is the very first Muggle-Wizard Production ever in history, with Muggles being the organizing group and advisors. Lesley Chestwood and Spensor Soloman, muggles that are in chief directing of this huge production, says that this would be once of the greatest challenge in centuries, and will definitely be a success with the help of magic. 'I must say that Wizarding people learn and pick up much faster than us Muggles, all my students seem to have reached the standard of advance in a few months, which would have been impossible for Muggles, whom at least need to use over five years of training.' Said Chestwood.

Auditions and training will be held at Hogwarts and throughout the next six months, students from Beauxsbaton and Durmstrang will have the chance to stay at the school. 'I am exceptionally thrilled that Hogwarts has the chance to host this most grand event ever since the Triwizard Tournament.' Dumbledore says.

Rita Skeeter

Draco rolled up the parchment again and picked up his glass of pumpkin. Drinking it while staring out of space, ignoring Pansy's squeaky voice beside him.

'Draco!' Pansy whined, shoving him, 'aren't you listening?'

Draco scowled, 'No, I was just reading the newspaper.'

'I was saying, who would you think will get the two male leading roles?' Pansy repeated.

Draco shrugged, 'who cares?'

'You would care because you would likely get one. ' Millicent replied.

'So?' Draco snapped. He had enough to do already, why would he want to be in some lousy musical?

'Well, I guess I'm the only one who can be the female lead.' Pansy said, smiling slyly as she spotted Virginia walk into the. She lowered her eyes when Virginia started towards their table.

'Malfoy.' Virginia said shortly, tapping him on the shoulder. Draco turned and looked at her with cold gray eyes. She hadn't bothered to find her since Snape didn't have any assignments, even if he wanted to he couldn't because he knew she was hiding in her dormitory, for what reason he didn't know. Virginia handed him the parchment. 'Snape found me in the Medical Wing and he told me to give you this.'

Draco raised his eyebrows and took it, looking up at her suspiciously, 'you didn't read it did you?'

Virginia snorted, 'Why would I want to read something that Snape gives you, reckon it's a love letter.'

'Our Serpent King over here only gets love letters from hot girls, not slimy gits.' Hase said warily, looking at Virginia.

'You're sick Weasley, even worse than Granger.' Pansy said in disgust, 'Don't you ever socialize, or are your friends all cauldrons and books?'

'Yes, my own dear brother has already commented on that.' Virginia said coldly, glaring at Pansy.

'Oooo, so the Weasley even gets kicked out by her own family, lonely little _Ginny_.' Millicent jeered.

Virginia frowned at the comment.

'No no no wait,' Blaise's held up her hand, 'Poor little Ginny doesn't even have friends, and Harry Potter doesn't like the annoying little girl that tags him.' The Slytherins roared with laughter, startling the whole Hall.

Harry looked quite embarrassed while Ron wanted to charge forward and kill all of them, he would have done so if it weren't for Hermione almost jumping on him. The teachers haven't come yet and so the Slytherins were more daring with their words than usual.

'So, when are you gonna trip on your shoes at dance again?' Pansy sneered, 'made quite a good old laughing scene. Ever wonder if your brothers and father got embarrassed by the littlest Weasley?'

'Oooo, my dear Harry isn't going to like me anymore because I tripped and fell!' Montague said in a high pitched voice.

'It's no wonder you don't have friends, you're just disgusting as ever, even worse than your git brothers.' Millicent added.

'Mudblood lover.' Pansy muttered.

That was the last straw, Virginia felt something snap inside her and her heart was pounding with fury. She wiped out her wand and used the blunt head, sticking it right under Pansy's chin, causing her to scream in pain. The whole hall quiet down, the whole of Gryffindor were watching the usual mild Weasley in shock.

'Say that again.' Virginia said in a _very_ low dangerous voice, glaring at Pansy. But the wand made her so painful that she couldn't make out a sound.

'Say that again!' Virginia commanded, pushing up higher, 'you were saying it quite loudly just a second ago, why not say it again!' her voice rising. Draco stared at her with slightly widened eyes.

'I'm tired with your little insults, I may not be that revengeful but still, I can be revengeful. If you ever say that word again, you are going to pay dearly, and I mean _dearly_. I don't have two twin brothers for nothing, and I have a few potions myself. If you don't keep your mouth careful in front of me, I won't guarantee that you'd get to keep this pretty little face long enough, maybe you'll get green hair and purple skin, lets see if you'll get so much attention then.'

Pansy was opening her mouth, as if starting to suffocate.

'Weasley, your gonna kill her.' Millicent said carefully.

Virginia glared at Millicent, then snorted and removed her wand from Pansy's chin. Giving one last look at her she turned and flounced down the hall towards the double doors. 'Get out of my way.' She shouted, making everyone jump, pushing Gabrielle, who was standing at the doorway with Adrian, away into Adrian's arms.

She turned the corner and ran out of sight, running all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, throwing herself onto her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. _I don't want to be useless! I don't!_

But could she help it?

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Miss, very early you are.'

Virginia looked around, searching for the voice. A house elf was bouncing up and down, looking at Virginia nervously. She wouldn't blame him, students were rarely up and walking around at eight in the morning during holidays, there were three more days until school starts again and people liked to use the time they had to sleep, sleep and sleep.

'I'm sorry, are you still cleaning up or something?' Virginia asked.

'Yes Miss, but me almost done.' He said, 'Me was just cleaning studio, now it clean and sparkling for the announcement at nine thirty.'

'The announcement?'

'Yes, for Musical miss.' The house elf said excitedly.

'Oh.' Virginia looked towards the studio.

'Well, see you miss.' The house elf said, then vanished into thin air.

As if her feet were bringing her, Virginia stood in front of the doors, hesitating. Was she still fit to step into this studio, was she still fit to even be a dancer? This was ridiculous, she had thought this would be the best year of her life, but it was turning out to be a pure disaster. Shaking her head violently, she pushed open the doors and stepped into the studio, not surprised at all to see it empty.

She felt like dirtying the place, a place where dance was the most important thing of all. All this was for a person who loved dance, only a true dancer could have the privilege of using something so magnificent, so fantastic. 'And I don't suit this place, I don't have the right to anymore, do I?' she muttered bitterly. 'Lesley's right, I'm nothing but a disappointment.'

Dejectedly, she opened her locker door quietly and stared. Inside hung a lacy black outfit, stockings and high heels. Curiously, she took it out and a note fell from the hanger. She picked it up, reading it carefully.

****

Ginny,

Please don't be depressed about the audition, I know what your thinking, but please, whatever you do, you have to give it your best shot and prove to everyone that you can do it, not only to yourself, but to the people around, to your family, and to the instructor that had put so much faith in you.

We both trust in you, a little present of encouragement, put it on and prove it to yourself, you don't have to prove it to anyone if you don't want to since it may be too late, but at least, don't betray yourself.

Love,  
**Your brother Charlie.**

Virginia stared at the note, a wave of indescribable calmness washed over her. Virginia raised it to the sunlight and stared, it was a standard show dance outfit. She smiled and grabbed the remaining accessory. It was still early, no one would know what she'd do. She didn't dare look at herself in the mirror and lowered her head while strapping the sleek black high heel dance shoes and curled her hair up with her wand. She drew aside the curtains and stepped onto the dance floor, her heart pounding. She stopped at the center and slowly lifted her head, her breath caught in her throat.

This, is me? Virginia thought in bewilderment. The lacey dance outfit was very low cut with a silk body, exactly the ones you'd see at those Latin dance competitions. It had a high fork that went up to the middle of her thigh and the thigh length stockings were plain black, matching perfectly with the high heel strappies. She unconsciously lifted her hand to her face, then smoothed the silk down to her waist. Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself hard, but all she could see was someone in a dancing outfit, but not fit to dance, staring back at her.

'No, this is not me, this is _not _me.' Virginia whispered, lowering her head. She was so lost, she was always lost, feeling nothing but misery, like the rest of her stupid stupid life. She wanted to just break down and cry, why was she doing this to herself, why was she letting this happen on her? This was so unfair, she was being unfair to herself!

'Dance to the music, believe in yourself.' A soft voice whispered in her ear. She felt a strong arm circle her waist, resting on her abdomen, the other slid down her arm and laced fingers with her, lifting it up. Virginia looked up and gasped, seeing Adrian looking at her in the mirror. He slowly rested his chin on her shoulder, burying his face in her neck. Virginia's heart pounded at his breath and could faintly hear music floating across them. 'To the music…' he repeated, then started to slide with her across the golden dance floor.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'I couldn't believe that Ginny would do something like that.' Harry said grimly.

'Come on Harry, Parkinson's a bitch, she deserved it all right.' Ron argued.

'But still, a Gryffindor…' Hermione sighed, 'I mean, I should have taken her to see McGonagal because of her threatening a Slytherin.'

'And let her take points from Gryffindor? You're nuts Hermione.' Lavender declared. The others nodded in agreement. What Virginia did yesterday had been the highlight of conversation, and some people were still recovering from shock, although some Gryffindors were silently cheering that someone had finally zipped the wretched mouth shut.

'But, I don't know, to be honest, Ginny wouldn't be that ticked off, Malfoy said things even worse before and she didn't mind.' Seamus reasoned, 'besides, Ginny's… Ginny, I think it's something else, maybe something because of the audition.'

'It was quite embarrassing that she fell right smack on her butt.' Dean added, 'and you said she's been dancing since third year. The others have been dancing for only four months and they're way better than Ginny.'

Ron shrugged, 'maybe she just isn't talented, but…'

'Is that music from the studio?' Gabrielle asked as she turned the corner, meeting the Gryffindors.

'I think so, who would be dancing at an hour like this?' Harry thought, pushing open the doors, then stopped, his eyes widening.

'What is it Harry…' Hermione followed and one by one their voices caught in their throats at the two figures in front of them.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'It's bruised.' Draco said flatly, holding the mirror.

'Shit.' Pansy muttered, rubbing the blue black spot under her chin, 'it's ruining my face.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'it's just a little bruise, and it's under your chin, hell would know that it's there.' He put away the mirror and sat down. Pansy had been bugging him to take her to the infirmary and Draco suspected that she wanted to make Virginia jealous, but unfortunately she wasn't there, as she had expected, as the whole school had expected.

'Wonder where the bitch is, would have reported it to Snape if it weren't for you stopping me.' Pansy pouted, crossing her arms.

'Come on, you're not a three year old, it's stupid to tattle tale, besides, nothing bad has happened, just a little bruise.' Draco reasoned, 'nothing to fuss about.'

Pansy's pout widened and she hopped off the bed and sat on his lap, very bold in his opinion. She had a bad habit of thinking she was his girlfriend or something and Draco didn't really like it, and now he really wanted to just push her away. He winced inwardly when she circled her arms around his neck, resting her head on his.

'Sweet of you to bring me here, thank you.' Pansy whispered in his ear.

Well, I wouldn't have if it weren't for you bugging me over and over again. Draco thought. 'Could we please go back to the common room? I need to find Snape.'

'What? Again? With that Weasley again?' Pansy asked, jumping from his lap.

Mission accomplished. Draco thought in victory, standing up. 'It's my job, I'm just unlucky with Weasley, nothing special there.'

'Oh sod it Draco.' Pansy suddenly cried, feeling very angry, 'you have a thing for her, you're different around her, different than when you were before you got paired up with her. You don't insult her anymore, you just keep your mouth shut, you spend loads of your time in this stupid medical wing with Weasley alone, you don't even complain about Snape giving you extra work, if I knew better, you're actually enjoying your time with the brat!'

Draco ignored her and reached for the doorknob, opening it, he turned, 'you coming?'

Pansy stopped abruptly, suddenly feeling stupid about the outburst. Draco's eyes were narrow, dark and dangerous, like the Draco everyone knew, everyone expected him to be. Maybe she was wrong, or maybe not… Pansy nodded and hurried out of the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Is it really that obvious that I'm, well, on better terms with Weasley than before? Draco thought as they walked down the hall. He always thought that he was a good at disguising his feelings, and what Pansy said was starting to freak him out, she had no idea how shocked he looked when he wasn't facing her. It wasn't just because of reputation, but it was also because of something else.

Draco knew that Snape wasn't only on a mission to take Adrian Bradley to Hogwarts, but also on a mission concerning the death eaters. Snape had known long time that he had a Dark Mark on his forearm, that was why he always wore elbow protectors to cover it up. He wasn't exactly sure what Snape had been up to, but the words written on the Parchment had surely made his warning bells ring inside his head, loudly.

****

Draco,

Please be careful with Adrian Bradley, you know and I know that he's not good news, and being sorted into Gryffindor is something most unusual.

What I've gathered is, the Death Eaters are finding you and Potter. Potter is the most obvious target, but you are something not much people expect, since no one at school knows you're officially a Death Eater, except for me and Dumbledore. Don't let anyone know about that mark, keep it hidden or it will make a huge fright among the school.

Get the potion from the hidden cupboard if you need it.

S. Snape

Draco seethed at the sentence 'but you are something not much people expect'. Like he wanted anyone to pay more attention to him than Potter. It's just ridiculous that he would be a target of the Death Eaters when he, himself was already a Death Eater, unacceptable but a pure fact. He had suspected that it was his father that had ordered the capture of him, since he had left no note, no letter, nothing to his parents. He had felt guilty about leaving his mother alone with Lucius Malfoy, he really was, but what could he do? He really didn't want to be controlled by his father, all Lucius Malfoy wanted was his son to become the sidekick of Lord Voldemort.

And that is not what I would like. Draco thought. He clutched his forearm tightly, thinking about the nasty potion he had been putting on the stupid mark from time to time. The Dark Mark had sometimes made him in so much pain he locked himself in his room at Snape's house, howling in pain, like an uncontrollable werewolf. Snape had finally made a Potion that could relief the pain, but he too thought it was quite abnormal for a Dark Mark to torture its owner. It didn't happen much now, but from time to time, he would take it, just in case.

'Draco! Did you hear a word I've been saying?' Pansy whined.

'What?' Draco asked, turning away from his thoughts.

'I said…' Pansy stopped as a crowd rushed past them.

'Is it real? Ginny Weasley and Adrian Bradley? I thought they were going to announce the roles at nine!'

'Yes!'

'What is all the commotion?' Montegue asked, walking up to them, Millicent and Hase behind him.

Draco shrugged and walked through the doors to the studio, where a bunch of students were already there, deadly quiet. Pansy pulled him through the crowd to get a better look.

He went speechless, for the first time in his life.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Wait – ' Virginia gasped as Adrian tightened his grip on her, sliding her across the dance floor to the soft music, the prelude to a very fast and upbeat Latin Dance Music, exactly the same one he and Gabrielle had done at the audition. Virginia looked at him the mirror, and he stared back at her, his lips extremely close to her cheek.

'Why hide yourself? Show that you can do it Ginny.' Adrian whispered.

'Show that I can do it?' Virginia repeated, lowering her eyes. Virginia closed her eyes slowly, feeling the music, the atmosphere. She took a deep breath, and that was when the music burst out.

It was like magic, suddenly she felt free, free and wonderful. Fresh, clean and herself, as if this was herself, no one could take it away from her, this was where she really belonged, here on the dance floor, dancing what she wanted to dance, dancing to her own will, to her own enjoyment.

Adrian smiled and pulled her towards him, then dipped her, her whole body leaning backwards, the skin on her chest shining in the sunlight, her hair bright. His hand slid up the side of her thigh and he leaned forward, looking at her. Pulling her back up he pushed her backwards, their steps in beat, hitting the floor with a crisp sound. He let go of her waist and Virginia left his arms, doing a solo that contained twists, turns and huge body movements. Her elegantly curled hair shone under the morning sunlight, her body was glowing softly while she turned, the black lacy dress billowing at her waist, revealing much of her upper thighs. The steps were simply sexy, elegant and breath-taking.

Adrian caught her again, sliding his palm up her stomach. Virginia unconsciously raised her arms and casually circled it behind Adrian's neck as they swayed towards the music, simply drunk into the rhythm. It was then that Adrian suddenly gripped her waist and lifted her up. Virginia leaned back and opened her arms, putting on her weight onto the strong pair of arms. The music slowly died down as she descended and Adrian turned her slowly, his face inches away from hers. They stared at each other until the music completely stopped.

'You're a great dancer Ginny.' Adrian said in a low voice, his breath hitting her face.

Virginia looked at him without a trace of embarrassment, like other girls would react, but just simply looked at him in the eye. 'So are you.'

They parted and Virginia gave a deep curtsy, her hair falling into her face, raising the side of her black silk dress. She was totally unaware of the stares, gasps, shocks and stunned looks until the whole studio suddenly burst into applause, cries and hoots.

Horrified at being spotted dancing in such an outstanding way, which was not to her expectation_. I thought nobody was here!_ She turned and was even more terrified that almost everyone was standing there, including the Professors, Dumbledore, her father, Lesley, Charlie and…… Rita Skeeter!.

Damn I'm over. Virginia thought as Rita Skeeter's magical pen kept scribbling on her pad. Her smile was devilish and she was looking at her with sharp eyes, her photographer beside her, whom had obviously been snapping pictures of their dance. _She's probably going to blare everything on the Daily Prophet or worse, Witch Weekly._

'Way to go Ginny!' some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs shouted.

'Oh my God Ginny, I can't believe your that of a good dancer!' Geraldine shouted, clapping wildly with the rest, even Adela looked stunned.

'You must have fell on purpose at the audition!' Lavender declared, 'there's no way you would fall with skills like that!'

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked simply shocked, either because of her close contact with Adrian or the extremely low cut outfit, but she suspected the later.

'You look totally hot in that outfit Weasley!' Montague hooted sarcastically, along with some other guys who catcalled. 'Want to apply for a strip dance?'

Virginia simply ignored them, knowing that they just wanted to tick her off again. She noticed at the far end Draco was looking at her with an indescribable expression, he just stared at her, while Pansy was glaring at her so hard that she swore her face was turning into the shade of a tomato. Gabrielle seemed very unhappy as well, her dance partner dancing so closely with someone else, she could have been compared to Pansy, but she was trying desperately to maintain her posture and not clawing her hands and lunging at Virginia.

This was exactly what she _didn't_ want, attention. Virginia sighed and closed her eyes, but jumped when Adrian drapped his cloak around her shoulders and smiled down at her.

'MARVELLOUS!' a voice suddenly shouted from the crowds. Lawrence pushed his way towards them and immediately jumped in front of Virginia, 'simply wonderful!' he exclaimed. He turned and gave Lesley and Spencer and huge grin, then started to circle Virginia. 'You are perfect, you have the figure, the look, the hair, the sexy feeling that I want for my script. You have the skills and the ability to create the atmosphere I need.' He snapped his fingers and turned to the two directors, 'I've made up my mind, she will be the female lead, she will be Gladys Winifred!'

All the Gryffindors shouted, deafening the whole hall. It was actually unbelievable, they would have never imagined that little Ginny would be the female lead in such an important production.

'Lesley!' Virginia protested, 'this wasn't the formal audition!'

Lesley just gave her a smile that gave out all her joy, 'this has been the best dance you have ever did, you are truly the best dancer here, no one but you could be this character.'

'But – '

'No buts!' Lawrence cried, then turned to face the crowd, 'I've made my final decision, Adrian Bradley will be Glenn Goddard; Ginny Weasley will be Glayds Winifred, and Chester Dwight will be performed by Draco Malfoy!!'

**End of Chapter 14**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

Did you like it? Did ya? Hope you did! I just couldn't help but make Ginny the main character.   
Oh, camp was good, didn't sleep until two in the morning, and had to wake up at six ^_^ 

LATER! 


	16. Chapter 15: Dirty Insults

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 15: Dirty Insults**

**A/N: **Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was caught up in my school work and the plot was kind of tricky and I was still debating whether or not to post it at school today, how pathetic of me. Well, it's here now, the title says it all. 

Oh, thank you very much for all the reviews. To be honest, I don't dance at all, I actually thought that I hated it at first but, after someone's persuasion, I finally entered the Inter class dance competition and had a totally different view towards the sport. Yes, it is a sport, it HAS to be a sport I'm telling you. If it's not, then please create a new word that has the same meaning as 'sport'. I'm glad that most of you liked the dance scenes, it was kind of hard for me to write it, considering I didn't have much experience in it. 

I also drew two posters and I posted three pictures and posted it. You'll get to see what they really look like in the musical itself. Get a look at what I picture Adrian and Draco, I have to say Draco is just too cute for words, I'm starting to think he's not Draco Malfoy! 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


****

Surprising results of the Audition! Virginia Weasley Wins the role of Sexy Seducing Glayds Winifred in FLY HIGH!

Everyone thought that the role of Glayds Winifred from the dance and musical 'Fly High' would be taken by either Gabrielle Delacour or Pansy Parkinson, but surprisingly the role had been given to Virginia Weasley, or as called by her friends, the 'little Ginny'. After a breath taking performance with Adrian Bradley on the day of announcement, it seemed that Lawrence Tombane had suddenly changed his mind and gave the role to her.

Ginny, the smallest and only girl of the famous red head Weasley family, had been the Ginny who had opened the Chamber of Secrets four years ago at Hogswart, controlled by You-Know-Who. According to the dance instructor Lesley Chestwood, she had been learning the sport with her since she was in third year, and is so far one of the best dancer of the lot. Ginny is in Gryffindor of Hogwarts and is a fifteen-year-old fifth year. Surprisingly she is taking sixth year advanced potions and has a research partner from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, who has, together with Adrian Bradley, the youngest prisoner recently released from Azkaban, won the other two male leading roles of the dance musical, Chester Dwight and Glenn Goddard. Draco Malfoy is also the son of the famous Lucius Malfoy, former governer of Hogswart and Death Eater of You-know-who.

Rita Skeeter

'Looks like there's gonna be stuff on Witch Weekly soon, I'm definitely going to subscribe for it.' Blaise's commented.

'Can you believe it? That stupid Weasel is on the newspaper.' Millicent exclaimed.

'You have to admit, she was hot!' Pucey protested.

'But she's a Gryffindor mister.' Blaise snapped, stepping him on the foot hard.

'Hey, but you have to admit that she's good, I mean, look at how she sways her hip. Man, I'm definitely gonna be a helper, the girls are just _hot._' Montague declared, stabbing his bacon, 'wonder what they're going to wear? Hopefully something sexy enough, nightclub attire.' Blaise rolled her eyes.

'What? She's just a Weasley, I mean, she'll fall on her face sometime.' Pansy said, glaring at them.

'But you have to admit that she was just so outstanding in that lacy low cut suit yesterday.' Hase commented, 'No one ever thought that she would have a figure like that, and such hot moves. I'm starting to get jealous of Bradley over there.' They all turned and saw Adrian sitting with his back facing them, his hair pulled up as usual, having a conversation with Gabrielle.

'Ever wonder why Bradley got thrown into Azkaban?' Montague asked in a quiet voice.

Hase shrugged, 'No idea, he got thrown in there when he was thirteen.'

'I heard from my father that he was thrown in without a trial, and he's an orphan.' Blaise added.

'Well, you have to say he dances damn well, I really wonder why the Sorting hat put him in Gryffindor, he looks like a Slytherin, with black hair and all.' Millicent said.

'He definitely does not look good with Weasley, I wonder what he thinks when he sees Weasley in her tattered robes and ten books in her arms.' Blaise smirked.

'She looks even worse than Granger, a one hundred percent nerd.' Pucey added.

'Come on, she doesn't even look sexy enough, I mean her look. Would anyone of you get turned on when you just look at her face?' Pansy argued.

'Point taken.' Montague said, 'but still, she's a hot babe. What do you think Draco? I see you got dragged into the newspaper world as well'

Draco, who was listening to the conversation with unusual quietness, looked from the newspaper calmly, but anger was rising and he desperately wanted Pansy to shut up. There was a moving picture of Adrian and Virginia dancing, and he too had to admit that she was a great dancer. _Liar._ He thought, looking towards the Gryffindor table. But what made him even more angry was what Rita Skeeter said about him. _Son of the famous Lucius Malfoy? Now everyone knows about it, I do not know what the Death Eaters will do to me._

'Miss Dancing Queen's not here if that's who you're looking for.' Hase sneered, 'not by any chance that our Serpent King wants to get her?'

'Where's Myra?' Draco asked in a flat voice, startling him. It had really shocked him when it was announced yesterday that Myra was to be the young Gladys Winifred.

'That cousin of yours?' Pansy asked carefully.

He hadn't heard from her in a while, and had a feeling that she wasn't doing really well. _What could a first year eleven year old girl do in a performance with such a complicated theme?_ Draco wondered.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Take care Dad.' Virginia hugged.

'You be careful honey.' Mr. Weasley hugged his daughter back, then turned and hugged Ron and Charlie.

'I'll take care of her Dad.' Charlie promised.

'Hey, what about me?' Ron protested, 'I'm her brother too!'

'Why are you guys suddenly so protective about Ginny?' Lesley asked. They were all there, along with Harry and Hermione, saying goodbye to Mr. Weasley who had to go back to the ministry.

'Because a lot of peverted guys will go after Ginny?' Hermione tried, 'after that dance she did.'

'That doesn't include me does it?' Harry asked, raising his eyebrows, earning a glare from Ron.

'Precisely.' Ron grumbled, glaring at Charlie, 'you should _not_ have given Ginny that dress, I mean, it's as if she's wearing a bikini!'

Charlie raised his hands up, 'it wasn't my idea, it was Lesley's idea! She chose the dress!'

'Hey!' Lesley shoved him, 'I had your agreement on that, you said it would look great on Ginny!'

'But – '

Mr. Weasley laughed and stepped onto the Hogwart's Express, 'take care of your sister, your mother will be so happy that you're in this production.'

'I'm going to miss you Dad.' Virginia said. They all waved as the train started to fade away from their sight.

'Well,' Lesley exhaled deeply, 'going to have a lot of work to do.'

'Oh come on, it can't be that bad.' Charlie teased, taking her hand.

'Ginny, I'm still very disappointed at you.' Ron said sternly as they walked back to the castle.

Virginia sighed. Ron had been lecturing her from yesterday night, saying that all the guys were looking at her butt and that she looked almost, almost 'hooker-like' in that dress. Hermione and Harry had been shocked at her daring performance and body contact with Adrian, but Harry seemed to have accepted it very fast. _What is the big deal? I'm the one doing it, not them. Besides, I won't be like that outside the studio._

'Well Ginny, I'm glad you finally sorted it out.' Charlie said.

'Maybe, I don't know, I mean, I don't know how to act.' Virginia said dejectedly, 'I don't want to make a fool of myself, and we have like what, six months to prepare.'

'Oh,' Lesley waved her hand, 'don't worry about that, you'll have all the help you can get.'

'But – ' Ron opened his mouth to protest.

'Shut up Ron.' Hermione said, rolling her eyes, 'Lesley, are you finding helpers? We three could help!' Harry nodded in agreement.

Lesley smiled, 'I need all the help I can get. I've already asked Minerva to do the props and scenary, I do hope that Hermione you can help her. Actually she has been doing it already and the first setting should be finished and can be used tomorrow.'

'So fast?' Hermione said, her voice dropping.

Lesley laughed, 'it's just one scene, we still have lots to go, and helpers are really needed for the assisting when the show really goes.'

'I see.' Hermione stroked her chin in thought.

'Don't forget rehearsal tomorrow.' Lesley said before they reached the hall. 'Rita Skeeter said that she wanted to watch and report the first rehearsal.'

'What?' Ron screeched, 'that – '

'Language.' Hermione cut in, glaring at him.

'How could I forget, since so many attention has been put on me.' Virginia rolled her eyes.

'Male attention, to be specific.' Charlie winked, 'see ya!'

'Stupid brother.' Ron muttered before pushing open the door.

'But you have to admit that Ginny is getting known, which may be a good thing, since she's so unnoticable.' Harry commented. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Virginia felt like a speciment under a mircroscope, and she didn't like the feeling of it at all. She was starting to really get annoyed by the unnatural attention casted on her.

'So if it isn't our new _celebrity_ coming in late for breakfast? Finally decided to grace the hall with your presence?' a sarcastic voice drawled. Virginia looked up and saw Pansy crossing her arms, looking at her with lowered eyes full of hatred. 'Starting to practice your manners and grace in public already?'

'What do you want with my sister Parkinson?' Ron demanded. Obviously Pansy was too angry to even remember the wand sticking incident she had with Virginia.

'Back off, Ginny doesn't need this right now.' Hermione said, glaring at her, then at the Slytherins who were all snickering.

Pansy lifted up the Daily Prophet and stuck it right in front of Ron's face, 'Surprising results of the audition, Virginia Weasley wins the role of sexy seducing Glayds Winifred in Fly High.' She read, 'looks like your sister Ginny is going to be a hooker. A sexy, _seducing_ hooker.'

'You – ' Ron started, but stopped when Virginia put a hand on his shoulder.

'What did I do wrong, is it a Gryffindor problem, or a Weasley problem?' Virginia asked, looking straight at Pansy with narrowed eyes, 'because to what I know, I see no point in arguing when the results have been announced from the playwrite and approved by the to directors.' She really didn't want this to go on. If she wanted to work happily, then she'll have to shut all those who didn't like her up and cut the rumors.

'What do you think you really are huh?' Pansy demanded, hauling her by the collar. Virginia made no move to fight back, but just stared blankly at her. The whole hall was silent. 'You are just a friggin' mudblood loving bitch. Everyone knows that Lesley's your brother's fiancee, who wouldn't think that she was the one who favored you and talked Spencer into doing so as well? That dance you did was lead by Adrian Bradley. There is no doubt that he is a great dancer, but there's no way you can do a dance like that on your own. You're just using that dress and your butt and waist to show off your body. You can't even pretend to be like the character in the play because you aren't someone like that. You're even worse than Granger over there. A nerd that will never know what life is, but only what books are.'

Virginia looked at Pansy with her dark brown eyes, then swallowed hard, 'Get your hands off me.' She said flatly, gripping her wrist hard. Pansy gave a yelp and let go abruptly, cursing under her breath. Virginia straightened her robes, 'if you had the ability to be the female lead, then Lawrence would have given you the role. If you still think their decision is wrong, then you'll just have to prove that I'm bad, and your good.'

'You – '

Virginia smiled sweetly, a dangerous spot in her eyes, 'see you at Potions.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Virginia.'

Virginia looked from her Potions textbook and saw Draco enter the dungeon classroom. His face was unreadable, neither smiling nor frowning. He just looked at her with his gray eyes.

'If you want to say that I don't suit this role, then forget it. It's not my idea to be it.' Virginia snapped, 'if you're a friend, then just stop bitching like the other Slytherins in that house of yours.'

Draco sighed and threw his book onto his desk in front of her and sat on the wood, 'I didn't say anything, don't be so sensitive.'

Virginia looked at him suspiciously, 'you never know when it comes to a Slytherin.'

'Jeez, and I thought you'd know me better.' Draco said sarcastically. Seeing her raise her eyebrows, he sighed and waved his hand, 'fine fine, I'm a brat to your brother, a loser to Pot-head and pisser to Granger, but hey, that's just my outlook, I'm not always like that, although most of the time I am.'

'Right.' Virginia snorted, leaning back, 'Then, what, may I ask Mr. Malfoy, do you want?'

'Okay,' Draco exhaled loudly, 'I just wanted to know why your hiding yourself. I did have a feeling that you were pretending to be a dancing idiot.'

Virginia laughed at the term, 'Dancing idiot? Maybe, since I've made such an embarrasing fall.' She exhaled loudly and raked her fingers through her long red tangled hair. 'I just, I just don't like the attention everyone's suddenly giving me. I'm used to be the ones in the shadow, the one unnoticed and behind the scenes. Honestly I never really wanted to show off, but now, it seems as if I'm doing that and I don't like the feeling of it. When Pansy read that article out, I did have the sudden urge to just rip it apart and sue Rita Skeeter.'

Draco raised his eyebrows, 'Very violent Weasley.'

'Yes,' Virginia teased, 'but compared to a guy who fights his enemy twice, it's nothing.'

'Hey, I thought that was over already. I had a good reason to punch his nose out.' Draco growled.

Virginia rolled her eyes, 'every guy says that when they fight. But it turns out either girls, money or simply rage.'

Draco closed his mouth and looked down. No one would ever understand what it is like to be a Death Eater when you don't want to be it, and people thinking that you _want_ to be one. He had thought that being a Death Eater was just so cool, before the Triwizard Tournament. Under his father's influence, he had once wanted to be Death Eater more than anything else, but what had come out of the Triwizard Tournament was a shock and grief throughout the whole school, and surprisingly, it hit him too. He had finally realized that, no matter how hard he tried to be nasty, he couldn't kill. He may not be the type that treasures life, but he's definitely not the type to ruin it.

'Miss Weasley, Draco.' Professor Snape opened the door and swept in, eyeing his two students.

'Professor.' Draco put on his I-hate-Weasleys-and-muggles look on and hopped down his table.

'Follow me.' He said, opening his office door. The two researchers looked at each other.

'The work you submitted to me was a satisfactory, and therefore, I require you to do two more papers on the issue of the Dark Mark and other current information on Dark Magic and you-know-who.' Snape said.

'Professor Snape,' Virginia started, 'why are we doing all these research on this … thing?'

Snape looked at her in the eye, then at Draco, 'just do what I tell you, and when the time comes, I will tell you why I'm forcing you to do all this research. But for one thing I can tell you is, all these knowledge you've gained has to a certain extend already exceeded the syllabus of seventh year potions. There is no doubt that with all this work, Miss Weasley will definitely get a full mark in your O.W.L. potions.'

'What?' Draco said in surprise, 'Seventh year?' he looked at Virginia, who was equally shocked. Not even Hermione had gained full marks in her potions.

'Yes.' Snape said impatiently, 'I give you two permission to skip my Potions from now on and do what I specifically assign you, and I also give you the permission to use all the books in the restricted area of the library. Understood?'

The two nodded dumbly and retreated from the dungeons, where the other students just started to fill in, whom gave them curious looks when they gathered their books and walked out of the room, each thinking of what Snape had just said.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'That's what for having long hair.' Virginia grumbled as she truged up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower, ignoring the stares that followed her. Her hair was covered with sticky black substance, a result for a squid that had suddenly surfaced and sprayed it all over her tangling red hair during Care of Magical Creatures.

'Yo Weasel, what did you do to that tomato hair of yours?' a voice drawled. Virginia looked and saw Montague, Bruce and Pucey smirking at her.

'Did you dye your hair?' Pucey asked innocently, 'well if you did, you aren't really doing a very great job, you might want to turn in maybe green, see what it looks like then, I'm sure you'd be more charming.' The three of them laughed and disappeared around the corner before Virginia could say anything.

'Idiots.' Virginia muttered as she approached the Fat Lady, but before she could say the password, the portrait suddenly flung open and Harry came crashing into her, with Parvati behind him.

'Sorry Gin… what the, what did you do to yourself?' Harry asked.

'I got squid saliva all over me.' Virginia replied sarcastically, climbing through the portrait hole.

'Squid saliva?' Parvati asked in confusion, following after her again, pulling Harry along with her, 'you had Charlie's class?'

'Yes.' Virginia said impatiently, 'precisely it should be a Care for Magical Creatures class, and I have to take a bath now, if you don't mind.'

'But we have practise now.' Parvati said, 'Lesley just called it, sort of a briefing with all the helpers and stuff. Ron and Hermione are already gone with Dean, you're going to be late.'

Virginia cursed under her breath because she forgot about it and turned, looking at her with a smile, 'do you think I can go like this?' she pointed to her head, which was still very sticky.

'Uh, well, be quick.' Harry said, then dissappeared with Parvati behind the portrait.

Are they going out or what? They're always together. Virginia thought, springing up the stairs. She flung open her wardrobe and took out a sweatshirt and pants. She jumped into the shower and turned it on, shivering at the cold water. Cursing she started to wash the sticky black substance off her hair, which was not an easy task. She always hated washing her hair because it was so long and always tangled, and now it was making it harder for her.

Finally done, she threw on her clothes, her red hair dripping. When it was wet and straight, it almost went down to the back of her knees, but she usually used a drying charm to dry her hair, but now, she was in a hurry. She flew down the stairs, out the portrait and down the hall, until she reached the studio. Peeking inside she saw that almost half the school was already there. Lesley was right, there was a really huge circular stage set on the dance floor, but the whole room seemed charmed to be bigger because there was still a very large area for the students to sit. Professor McGongal was also there, putting charms on it.

Quietly, she sneaked in and hid behind the racks of clothings noticing that all the dancers, including the ones from Beauxsbaton and Durmstrang were already dressed. She quietly opened her locker and took out her clothes, then snuck into one of the dressing roomes, changing at lightening speed. She cursed again when her damp hair stuck to her back, wetting her leotard. _I should have brought an elastic band._ She thought, adjusting the straps. Taking one quick look in the mirror, noting that her hair was slick right on her head, revealing her forehead, which was usually hidden by fringes. She quietly drew open the curtains and snuck to where Geraldine was sitting.

'Ginny!' Geraldine cried in surprise, then covered her mouth when Virginia clawed her hands at her. 'What are you doing here so late?'

'That squid.' Virginia said dryly, pointing to her wet hair, 'I used fifteen minutes to untangle my hair.'

'You gave Pansy another opportunity to insult you again.' Geraldine informed, pointing to the pug faced girl who was leaning against Draco. 'By the way, you look cool when your hair's wet.'

'Thank you very much.' Virginia said dryly, scratching her head.

'You should be over there! Lawrence almost went crazy when he couldn't find you.' Geraldine continued.

Virginia slapped her forehead, 'what? I just got here by luck of not being noticed and now I need to sneak over there? Hell I won't be unnoticed, with Adrian Bradley, Gabrielle Delacour, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sitting right there.'

Geraldine shrugged, 'give it a shot.'

'Great.' Virginia crawled behind some Ravenclaws, almost ducking when Lawrence suddenly shouted. He was telling them the whole plot of the musical.

'Hey Gin, nice to see you.' Seamus suddenly whispered, 'looking good with wet hair.' Lavender also looked behind and was surprised to see a crawling Virginia with wet hair drapping onto her face.

'Shut up.' Virginia hissed, kicking him.

'Ginny!' Lawrence suddenly cried when he finished, jumping from the stage, 'where have you been?'

All eyes turned to the embarrassed redhead who was still crawing on the floor. Pansy smirked and Gabrielle looked at her with a look of disgust.

'I uh…' Virginia sat down, running a hand through her tangled wet hair, sitting on her butt, 'I uh, I got sprayed during class and had to take a shower before I came down.'

'You still look like you've just emerged from a mud field.' Gabrielle smirked, crossing her arms, 'be punctual, we can't all wait for you, although you are the female lead, it doesn't give you the privilege to be late.'

'I – '

'I just feel so sorry for the people behind the scenes, having to cope with someone so irresponsible.' Gabrielle continued. She smiled slyly when she noticed at the corner of her eye that Rita Skeeter's magical pen was writing furiously on the notepad. 'I almost wonder if the person from yesterday was you Ginny Weasley.'

Virginia lowered her eyes slightly, frowning, 'I'm truly sorry if I distrubed anything, but I had a good reason for it.'

Gabrielle sneered, 'I want to challenge you, challenge you and Lawrence's decision of making you the lead. I want to see how sexy and seducing you can get, because obviously you don't even know what the character is all about, since you were late. Go up there and let us see your moves, then everyone can judge whether or not you're suitable enough.'

'Gabrielle…' Lesley stepped forward, but Lawrence stopped her

Virginia rolled her eyes, 'You said that yourself, I don't even know what the character and the storyline is about, how am I suppose to act?'

Gabrielle crossed her arms, narrowing her hazel eyes, pressure emitting from them, 'that's why it's called a challenge.'

**End of Chapter 15**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

Thanks to my Reviewers!! Dazma, zara, Rebecca, LdyLazarus, JerseyPike, conspirator, LUV GINNY!, Aislynn, Coffee, Katy Kat, Avaka, PotterManiac, Malfoy, Tatiana Isabel, Lucky aka Jessica-Canada/OGM, The Fourth Horsemen, leah was dorolla, Anji, jen, ami, Rayven Blackwood, magichg

Sorry again about the delay, I will try to update next Friday, so that you guys can check in then. 


	17. Chapter 16: Double Character

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 16: Double Character**

**A/N: **Promised to update, never break promises do I? ^_^ Well anyway, I feel that the plot is going a bit slow, but I need to put everything up before the REAL action stars, right? 

Oh, and don't complain anything about OOC, it's called DOUBLE CHARACTER. 

Happy reading. 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'Challenge.' Virginia raised her eyebrows and stared straight at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle raised one graceful hand and snapped her fingers as if she owned the place. Hard beat music sliced through the air, one beat harder than one beat, like the steady rhythm of the heart. 'I don't think you suit this role at all.' She repeated, her eyes penetrating. The place was dead with voices, everyone looking at the two girls.

Virginia lowered her head, wet red strands of hair covering her face completely.

'If you can cope with this role, then why not give a little performance now?' Gabrielle continued, 'prove it to us that you can. If you don't, then it only shows that you don't have the confidence, and should give the role back.'

Lesley looked at Lawrence helplessly, while the script writer just looked at them with his lips set in a thin line. He had full confidence in his decision and was almost certain that no one could do the role either than Virginia.

Virginia couldn't help but let out a snort, she'll show her, and everyone.

Gabrielle frowned, 'do you think it's really funny?'

Virginia just smiled under her long mass of hair. Without lifing up her head, she walked past Gabrielle, whose frown deepened and turned, her eyes following the redhead. Her face was hidden behind the damp hair and her pace was slow. What surprised everyone was, she was walking towards a group of Slytherins who were standing near the stage. The place was in dead silence, even Professor McGonagall stopped working to see what the Gryffindor Weasley was up to.

'Lawrence chose me for a reason.' Virginia's voice rang, 'What an actress needs, is a character that nobody can ever estimate.' She stopped right in front of Montague and looked up. He sucked in a quick breath, staring into her tempting dark brown eyes. At that very moment, she looked beautiful, with her narrow eyes, long lashes, wet hair and soft skin under the sunlight.

Virginia smirked, glad that her little act was working. She lifting her finger and traced Montague's lips swiftly before tracing it down his throat, then stopping at right at his chest. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, her lips curving in a smile. Montague gulped as she walked past him, strands of hair sliding over his shoulder. She brushed past the other Slytherins who all gawked at her and started up the stairs to the circular platform.

'What I see in Gladys Winifred,' Virginia continued, walking slowly, swaying her hips dramatically, 'is that she's a wild,' she turned in one full circle, leaning her upper body backwards, as if she was made of rubber, 'sexy,' then dropped to her knees, leaning her body forward in a teasingly slowly pace, right in front of Adrian, who smirked at her in anticipation, obviously caught by the teasing view of her low-cut leotard, 'and seductive……' she lowered her eyes, her lips inches away from his lips, her hair sliding down her shoulder, 'slut.'

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco look at her with cold gray eyes, as if trying to see through the barrier that she had erected around the true Virginia Weasley, the Virginia Weasley who would be the timid, unattractive and unwanted redhead Gryffindor. Virginia closed her eyes slowly as the soft beats stopped. Putting her hands on Adrian's shoulder for support, she threw her head up as a very strong beat rung off, the water in her hair shimmering under the morning sunlight. She stood up, twisting her hips towards the beat, then kicked her long leg up, sliding across the platform.

'Go GINNY!' Seamus and Dean shouted. Virginia winked at them, shaking her shoulders while leaning her body slightly.

'Hot moves!' a bunch of students from Beauxsbaton yelled, clapping to the rhythm.

'Show em what you got Gin!' Geraldine screamed, waving her arms in the air.

'Shake it girl!' a few guys from Durmstrang shouted as well. Some girls from the other two schools started to shake to the beat as well.

'WOW!' a girl in dirty blonde hair hooted, jumping onto the stage. She gave Virginia a high five.

'Way to go Yvette!' girls from Beauxsbaton cried.

Virginia smiled. Coordinatingly, they scretched out their arms, shaking their hips before walking opposite ways, their bodies intersecting. The girl called Yvette ran a few steps then slide her whole body onto the floor, then rolled onto her stomach, supporting her body with her elbows.

Virginia laughed, holding her wet red hair up. As Yvette stood up, Virginia leaped over, her back turned, dropping herself. Yvette caught her by the arms, then pushed her out again as Virginia did a series of turns. To everyone's shock, Virginia hauled Draco, who was standing near the platform, by the collar, slamming him against the hard wood. Boldly she sat on his chest with her knees on his either side, her face inches away from him, hair draping at the sides of his head.

'Care to have a go Mr. Chester Dwight?' Virginia asked breathlessly, looking at him straight in the eye.

'Way to GO!' Yvette hooted, then turned to the crowd, 'wanna see them shake guys?' Over half of the crowd screamed, which of course did not include Pansy, who's face was burning red, and Gabrielle, who was totally speechless at the antics and passion Virginia was displaying. 'I CAN'T HEAR YOU! **_LOUDER!_**' Yvette shouted.

Draco smirked, 'do I have a choice Miss Winifred?'

'NO!' Virginia cried, then stood up, hauling him up to his feet.

Eventually a quarter of the crowd were up on the stage, a party in full swing!

_____________________________________________________________________________

'You have to be kidding.'

'I'm not!'

'But look at her, she's like a total nerd!'

'Jeez, take a look at the hair, it is her! Everyone can recognize that hair, although you might say she looks like shit now. The girl could have at least brushed her hair, it's so long and messy, like wires.'

'You have to be kidding.'

'If you don't believe me, then go and ask her yourself!'

'What am I going to say? "Hey nerd, were you the hot chick that was dancing on the stage yesterday?" Give me a break!'

Madam Pince's eyes darted from left to right, frowning the number of students in the library. There were more than usual, even when two more school were using it. Most murmurs and eyes were casted near the window, where a red head was hutched over a table full of books, her hair all messed up from the scratching and pulling. The books were stacked high up, some almost blocking people's vision of her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was deathly pale from the light shining from the window.

No one from Beauxsbaton and Durmstrang believed that this was the Ginny Weasley who had danced at the studio two days ago.

Count to ten, one. Two. Three. Four. Five…… Virginia tried to calm down, breaking her quill in half. She was practically living in the library, doing loads of research on Potions and her other subjects. She was tired, hungry and sleepy, but she still had a whole parchment to finish on the research of Magical Creatures associated with Dark Magic, and her partner, Draco Malfoy was not doing any help at all.

'I am going to kill him someday.' Virginia muttered, stretching her body, wincing at the crackling sound she could here. _This is becoming a nightmare._ She thought, standing up, broken quills and crumbled parchments at her feet. Hauling a stack of three hard covered books, she trudged to the counter, unaware of the stares that followed her.

'Miss Weasley, when are you planning to get out of the library? You have been using that table for two days already.' Madam Pince said irratably.

'I'm sorry.' Virginia muttered, 'but I still have work to do, I don't want Professor Snape to kill me.'

Madam Pince sighed. Not that she really minded, but she just didn't want to see the little Weasley work herself to death. Her face was so pale and her eyes were dull. 'Do you have to go to the restricted area again?' she asked instead.

Virginia smiled sheepishly, 'yes, I think I'll be finished by tonight.'

'Don't you ever enjoy yourself?' Madame Pince asked, fishing in her drawer, 'even Miss Granger takes her time to have fun! And everyone knows how obsessed she is with her grades. Have you gone to Hogsmeade this term?'

Virginia shook her head, 'Not necessary, I have all the things I need. If we had to get ingredients, Malfoy would do it, not me. No need to waste time when I can do more stuff at school.'

Madam Pince shook her head and handed her a bracelet. Virginia clasped it on and thanked the librarian before heading for the caged area. The bracelet was for the books to identify it's searcher so that they wouldn't start howling whenever she opened them. After searching for half an hour, she finally located the book that she wanted, one about Magical Creatures and the other about Dark Magic, as usual.

She once again dragged herself back to her messy spot and dropped the book onto the table with a thud. Rubbing her eyes she threw herself onto the chair, exhailng loudly.

'I see the workload is getting on your nerves.' A voice said behind her. Virginia was so startled that her whole chair toppled and she went falling back. 'Watch it!' and the next thing she knew, strong arms were holding her by the arm and she was sprawled on the floor, chair beside, black and red hair falling into her face. 'You okay?' the voice asked in concern.

Virginia looked up, staring into the ice blue eyes of Adrian Bradley, his waist length ponytail falling into her face. 'Oh!' she jumped from his arms, racking her hair, 'I'm sorry, I just got startled…'

'That's okay.' Adrian said, putting the chair back up, 'you seemed drained.'

'Uh…' Virginia sighed, sitting onto her chair again. At the corner of her eye, she saw Adrian sitting down on the chair opposite the table.

'It's a Sunday and you're still working.' Adrian commented, 'I can't imagine what you'd be when we start school tomorrow again.'

'It's nothing, I'm used to it already.' Virginia murmured, rubbing her forehead.

'You're working yourself out.' Adrian said, looking at her.

Virginia snorted, 'this is not called working myself out. I'd done much more intense work than this before.'

'And why?'

'Because – ' Virginia stopped abruptly, staring at her lap. _Because I used to be the one overlooked, shadowed and unnoticed? Because no ever really cared about me at school, so I worked myself to the limits, dancing, reading, studying… _She had the sudden urge to just scream it out, but stopped herself. She looked up at Adrian. His eyes were facinating, like sapphires, sky blue sapphires. It suddenly occurred her that Adrian had almost made her tell her biggest secret with a simple question.

'I'm sorry if – ' Adrian started.

'No, it's okay, I should be the one apologing.' Virginia interrupted, smiling weakly.

Adrian frowned, 'why?'

Virginia shrugged, 'I wasn't paying attention.' She pulled her chair forward and took a book from the tall stack, 'Congratulations in winning the role.' She added.

Adrian smiled, 'Congradulations to you too.'

Virginia looked down, loss for words. She hadn't had the chance to speak to him ever since the dance in the studio. She really wanted to thank him, but somehow she couldn't pluck the courage, not like he wasn't busy. Adrian was getting very popular, with girls especially. It turned out that he was a really nice guy, even the Gryffindors, Ron and Harry in specific, who were suspicious of his background, turned to like him. Girl's flocked around him and he was always seen with Gabrielle.

'You should take a rest Ginny, you'll collapse if you continue like this.' Adrian said.

Virginia stared at him again, her breath unconciously quickening. People around them were buzzing with conversation while looking at the two unusual pair. 'I – I wanted to thank you actually, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have figured that I liked dancing so much, and that I wanted to be Gladys Winifred.' Virginia stammered, brushing a strand of hair way from her face.

'It's my pleasure to help someone with such talent.' Adrian replied, looking at her straight in the eye.

Virginia suddenly felt a shiver up her spine. The color of his eyes were cold, but oddly emitting some warmth. To her, he was someone very mysterious, someone who didn't want to be understood.

'Well, I better be going.' Adrian said, standing up, interrupting her thoughts. He took a step forward and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at her. 'Don't work yourself so hard.'

Virginia's eyes followed his back as he walked out of the library, oblivious of the murmurs and glares from the girls in the library.

What does he want? She couldn't help but wonder, feeling his gesture abnormal, to a plain redhead that carried the name Weasley.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Fucking hell!' a voice cursed loudly from the medical wing, even audible through the soundproof door.

Virginia stopped short outside the medical wing, then flew open the doors and rushed in. Draco was holding his hand painfully, his pale skin bubbling with red substance covering it.

'Ron!' Hermione cried, grabbing his arm, 'stop it, you'll kill him!'

'Ronald Weasley!' Virginia shouted, dropping her books to the floor. They all turned and saw Virginia glaring at them. 'What in the bloody hell are you two doing fighting in the medical wing?' she demanded, glancing from Hermione, who almost had tears in her eyes, to Ron, who's eyes were blazing with fury and Draco, who was crouched on the floor, holding his hand away from Virginia's sight immediately when he noticed her.

'The git…' Ron seethed.

Virginia threw up her hands, 'I don't care what "the git" has done to you, Harry or Hermione. This is the medical wing, where patients rest, not fight. If you can't get that concept, then I advice that you get out of here!'

Hermione grabbed her arm, 'Ginny, Ron didn't mean to… I mean, Malfoy he…'

'What?' Virginia eyed the usually calm and know-it-all witch.

'Malfoy's hand is burning off.' Hermione cried helplessly.

'What?' Virginia yelped. Draco had his back to her, clutching his arm so hard that his knuckles were turning white. She didn't know why, but she sensed that Draco did not want anyone to see what his hand was becoming. Virginia grabbed Ron by the shoulder and shoved him and Hermione to the door. 'Out!' she commanded.

'What? With you and him alone? No way!' Ron protested.

'OUT!' Virginia shouted, 'I need my silence to treat this patient! Now get out of my sight!'

Cursing, Ron stomped out of the infirmary and slammed the door shut after Hermione.

Virginia sighed and walked to Draco, noting the sweat beads forming at the side of his face.

'Draco?' Virginia said softly, touching his shoulder.

'Don't touch me.' Draco seethed, shrugging off her hand.

'Draco!' Virginia grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to turn around. But Draco refused to surrender. Impatiently Virginia stood up and grabbed his hand from behind him, then pushed him down onto the floor.

'What are you doing!' Draco demanded.

'I've never seen a patient so uncooperative.' Virginia snapped. Draco glared at her, still clutching his forearm, but the burnt on his hand was clearly visible to her now. 'Oh my God, what did Ron do to you?'

'Make a guess.' Draco sneered, sitting up again. The bones on his fingers were starting to peek out from the corrosive burn.

'Wait, I need to get something.' Virginia said, 'sit on the sofa in the working room, Madame Promfey would give fit if she found out that Ron did this to you.'

'So your protecting your house from loosing marks right Weasley?' Draco snarled, 'you know I could tell Snape about this and let him do the dirty work, although I'm a prefect.'

Virginia rolled her eyes, 'right, give that a try, and let everyone at school laugh at your bubbling hand.' Virginia almost forgot that this nasty person that she considered a 'friend' was a prefect.

'Right.' It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

A few moments later Virginia pushed open the door to the working room, where Draco was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. He jerked up when Virginia tried to roll up his sleeve.

'I'm just trying to get your shirt out of the way.' Virginia said crossly.

'Sorry.' Draco muttered.

Virginia raised her eyebrows when she saw the elbow protector peaking out from his rolled white shirt, but said nothing. 'What happened?' she asked instead, lifting his fingers up to examine the burn.

'You stupid brother came to warn me off.' Draco spat.

Virginia looked up at him in confusion, 'for what?'

'The little antic you forced me to do with you yesterday.' Draco said glaring at her.

Virginia smiled sheepishly, 'I'm sorry, I was just sort of out of control yesterday.'

Draco snorted, 'well, that git brother of yours told me to bug off you, and that if I ever touch you, he'll kill me. He accidentally pushed the cauldron towards me and all the contents spilled on my arm. '

'That serious?' Virginia asked absently, pouring a potion over his hand.

'Hey, your research partner is being threatened, say something!' Draco protested, trying to snatch his hand away from her grip.

'Hold still!' Virginia commanded, grabbing his wrist. 'Like you did do anything constructive ever since the audition. Still basking in the glory of being flocked over girls?'

'Jealous?' Draco smirked.

'And why should I?' Virginia shot back, looking at him straight in the eye.

Draco shrugged, 'because girls say I'm handsome, cute and a good kisser. Oh, they also seem really jealous of me and you, especially about the rumors of you and me sleeping together.' He smirked.

Virginia laughed, 'you mean the people take it for real? I just wanted to scare Ron so that he would bugger off.'

'It's not funny!' Draco protested, 'I don't want people saying that I'm a womanizer.'

Virginia raised her eyebrows, 'you aren't?'

Draco glared at her, 'No, I'm not. Women are nothing but trouble. Pansy is a very good example.'

'Isn't she your fling or something.' Virginia asked, wrapping his hand with bandages.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'a fling? Give me a break. She thinks I'm her boyfriend or something, which I'm not by the way. Why do people always put me and her together?'

'Um, because you kissed her before and she always tags you in public?' Virginia tried.

Draco choked on his throat, 'How did you know? I only kissed her twice to shut her up.'

Virginia looked at him in embarrassment, 'well, I saw you guys doing it in the dungeons before.'

'Oh, I almost forgot I saw a rehead flee for her life.' Draco snorted, looking down at his bandaged palm. 'Well, since I'm injured, I might as well give you all the work.'

'What?' Virginia yelped, standing up, 'you can't do this to me again!'

'I'm a patient, you know what patients should do.' Draco said in a fake weak voice, 'rest.'

'Oh no you don't, the work is due in three days, and if you don't help, I'll just break your legs.' Virginia warned.

'Violent.' Draco commented.

'Shut up.' Virginia muttered, turning towards the table.

Draco couldn't help but look at her hair. It was quite noticable, not only because of the color, but also because of the length. It shone like fire in the sunlight and it even looked more attractive when it was wet. One minute she was the hot, sexy girl on stage, the other minute she was the quiet, tempermental, messy and ugly Weasley that was always buried in Potions. He was confused, really, because there could be such a big difference in the girl. She was special, really special, than any of the girls he have met. 'Virginia, who's the real you?' Draco asked without even thinking.

Virginia turned and looked at him in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'One minute you're the shy, shadowed Ginny Weasley and the next minute your dancing like a chick, as I quote Montague, on the stage like a hooker. What's that? It's like you have a mental disorder or something.' Draco replied, frowning.

Virginia sniffed, 'am I that unexpected?' she asked coldly.

'No, just shocking.' Draco said flatly.

'Right.' Virginia snorted, not wanting to discuss this anymore. She turned and headed for the door, 'see you at rehearsal.' She said before closing the door behind her.

Draco stared at the door with hard eyes, then sighed and removed the elbow protector, the Dark Mark showing in ugly black, as if wanting to claw his eyes out.

**End of Chapter 16**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

Updates, next Friday! I'll give you a little preview, it's called 'Something New called a Real Friend'. Guess who the friend is, and I'll give a cookie! 

Later! 


	18. Chapter 17: Something New called a Real ...

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 17: Something New called a Real Friend**

**A/N: **Do you think I'd tell you the chapter title if it were that easy to be guessed? Don't yell at me! 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


Virginia didn't know why, but anger was rising in her head.

I'm angry to what Draco said. Virginia reasoned, clutching her fingers tightly in a fist. It was just a few words, and it had triggered her anger almost instantly. _What in the bloody hell did he mean? I have mental disorder!_ The thought made her even angrier. _I should have let his hand burn out and fall off his wrist!_

She felt almost…… _hurt._

She didn't know what friends should be like, since she didn't have real friends at all. She suddenly felt quite foolish, saying that Draco Malfoy was her friend. True, they were on better terms than before, but that didn't mean they were truly friends. _More like one being tortured, and the other one torturing._ Virginia thought angrily.

She didn't like the feeling of people thinking that she had two personalities, just because of the little antic she did yesterday. But no matter how hard she denied, she still couldn't ignore the stares that followed her, mostly astonished stares that the hot girl from yesterday was actually the same person who to them, was a friggin nerd that had dark circles under her eyes and hair that looked like wires.

'Yo Weasley, you look like shit.' A voice sneered. Virginia looked up and saw Montague blocking her way, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

'Is there something wrong?' Virginia asked calmly.

'Were you really the same girl that seduced me yesterday, because of who you are, I'm starting to wonder why I was even ticked off.' Montague smirked.

'Well, I'm sorry if I couldn't fullfill your needs.' Virginia smirked, brushing past him. 'What?' she demanded sharply when Montague grabbed her arm. She cried when he slammed her into the wall.

'Bitch.' Montague seethed, 'you think you can win a Slytherin like me? You have the guts, but you don't have the strength. Keep seducing guys and you will pay.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Virginia said flatly, glaring at him, 'now would you kindly let go of me?'

Montague glared back at her, 'don't play a game that you don't know how to, or you'll regret Weasley.' He warned, then let her go and walked down the corridor.

Virginia's heart started to pound, sliding down to the floor. She had been threatened. What did she do so badly yesterday? She didn't even kiss him! For a fifteen year old, it was natural that Virginia didn't know that what she did yesterday could torture any normal guy, which included Montague.

'Hey!' another voice chirped after Virginia calmed down. She looked up and saw that a girl was standing in front of her, offering her hand. 'You okay?'

'Uh, yeah. Thanks.' Virginia murmered.

'You must be Ginny Weasley, great moves yesterday.' The girl said, 'do you remember me?'

Virginia looked at the girl, 'are you……'

The girl smiled and held out her hand again, 'I'm Yvette Dawes, from Beauxsbaton.'

Virginia shook hands with her, a small smile on her lips. 'Your accent is weird, you don't seem French at all. In fact, I don't think any of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxsbaton have accents, they speak English perfectly!'

Yvette nodded, 'That's because they were carefully chosen. Not only should they be good in dance, but they are also required to speak perfect English. I'm actually American French. My mother is French and my Father is American. I'm Muggle-born.'

Virginia raised her eyebrows, 'Muggle-born?'

Yvette nodded again, sighing, 'My father had to be convinced again and again until he finally agreed to let me go to Beauxsbaton. I used to live in America and I go back home every summer.'

Yvette was actually a very beautiful girl, and by her looks and gesture, she was a very casual and sophisticated one too. She had dirty blonde shoulder-length hair that shone like gold in the sunlight, two strands at her side were especially long and went down to her chest. Despite her school robes, she wore a choker, lip gloss and large hoop earrings. Her eyes were hazel color, which shone like emeralds, and her skin was a beautiful white, without freckles at all.

'So, are you going to the studio?' Yvette asked.

'Uh, yes.' Virginia said.

'Do you want to go together? I'm heading there for rehearsal as well.' Yvette offered, smiling brightly at her.

Virginia nodded wordlessly.

'Great!' Yvette chirped. 'You know I really didn't recognize you until a bunch of Beauxsbaton girls were giggling about Adrian Bradley. That was when I realized that the female lead was actually sitting beside him in the library, buried in books!'

Virginia smiled sheepishly, 'well, I had a lot of work to do, mostly potions. My professor never lets go the chance of torturing us, so I had to work over over time. So, what role did you get?'

'Wallis Murray, best friend of Gladys Winifred, a supporting role.' Yvette grinned. 'It's actually a great role for me, I really like it.'

'But with your moves, you can easily be Gladys Winifred!' Virginia protested.

Yvette shook her head, 'I don't like being in spotlight all the time. Not like Gabrielle at least.' She snorted, making a face. 'And besides, I trust Lawrence. If he thinks that you're suitable, then there has to be a reason.'

'Well, it's not as if I'm pretty or attractive. I don't even know how to brush my hair! I have never used makeup before and I've only been in a dress robe once.' Virginia said dejectedly.

Yvette waved her hand, laughing, 'Oh come on, didn't you see the guys drool because of you yesterday? Even Draco Malfoy, which to me, looked like an iceberg, seemed a bit shocked by your boldness!'

'Really?'

Yvette stopped in front of her and nodded, putting her hands on Virginia's shoulders, 'what you need Ginny, is a make-over. I bet that with a little make up, a halter top and a pair of leather pants, the guys will be lining up to go out with you. Why not take a trip to Hogsmeade with me, I know there's one schedualed next Saturday.'

Virginia hesitated, 'I don't know, I rarely go to Hogsmeade, it's not like it's necessary for me. Besides, I'm comfortable with what I am now.'

Yvette wagged a finger at her, 'you have to find different sides of yourself, that's what life is all about! You can be the Ginny you are now, or the Ginny who goes out, or the Ginny on stage! It's all about you and what you do to yourself! Come on, it will be fun!'

Virginia sighed, 'all right.'

'Great!'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Your going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?' Ron said incredulously, as if the world was going to end.

Virginia snorted, not looking at him. She was still a little mad with him, and he was just acting like a git.

'Ginny, what are you going to do at Hogsmeade?' Harry asked. They were at dinner and all of the Gryffindors seemed a bit surprised, some even shocked, that she was going to Hogsmeade. The last time she went was actually in her third year, due to curiosity. But after the trip, she felt it usless, all they did was buy sweets and Quidditch supplies, which to her, were rubbish.

'Nothing special.' Virginia lied.

Hermione eyed her, 'well, you should go, it's our second trip.' She said softly, 'you should socialize Ginny, and not reading and studying all the time.'

'Don't worry Hermione.' Lavender smiled, 'I think Ginny's already exhausted from all the work Snape gave her.'

Virginia shrugged, 'I haven't been to Hogsmeade for a long time, I guess I'm just curious on what's new.'

'Hey, I heard that Zonko's got a new section of prank tools, care to see what's up?' Dean asked the Gryffindors.

'Too bad Fred and George aren't here anymore, or we'll be having much more fun.' Seamus said, shaking his head.

Parvati laughed, 'well, at least we won't have to worry about our hair turning purple!'

Virginia smiled at the thought of Fred and George. She really missed their pranks and all, but in her opinion, it was better off not angering them.

Next day, when Virginia climbed out of the carriage that drove the students to Hogsmeade, Virginia cursed at the cold air.

'Ginny!' Yvette shouted on the other side, blue carriages behind her. She ran to her, grabbing her arm, 'come on, I want to take you to a place!' without another word, she was pulled away from the awed crowd.

'Yvette, where are we going? We're walking far away from the carriages!' Virginia protested.

Yvette grinned, 'you'll see. I'm going to make you the hottest girl ever in town!'

Virginia exhaled loudly and let her be pulled down the street. After ten minutes, they were standing in front of a house that was made of black bricks, silver fences and music was blaring from it.

'We're here!' Yvette announced, 'come on!' She knocked on the door several times, and after what seemed like forever, the door swung open and revealed a woman that looked like twenty, her head wrapped in a bright green cloth, her blonde hair tighted back. She was wearing a leather tube top and low waist snake leather pants.

'Yvette! What a surprise!' the woman cried, enveloping her in a huge hug.

'Aunt Felicity!' Yvette choked, 'you're strangling me!'

'Oh, I'm sorry!' Felicity cried, then turned, 'you have a friend with you!'

'Oh yes!' Yvette motioned for Virginia. 'Her name's Ginny Weasley from Hogwarts.'

'Ginny Weasley?' Felicity said in shock, 'the very same person that won the role for Gladys Winifred?'

'Yup!' Yvette said proudly, 'she's the one!'

'But…' Felicitiy eyed Virginia from head to toe, 'you don't exactly look like…'

'Aunt Felicity! That's why I've taken her to you!' Yvette interrupted.

'Oh!' Felicity's eyes lit up, 'then in that case, do come in, you'll be freezed to death! I just have a visitor here, but I think you two know her as well.' Felicity winked and opened the door wide.

'Lesley!' Yvette and Virginia cried in surprise.

'Virginia? Yvette?' Lesley asked in surprise as well, 'what are you two doing here?'

'I believe that you three know each other already,' Felicity said, 'Yvette is my niece, daughter of my stepsister.'

Lesley nodded, 'you guys have a trip to Hogsmeade today?'

Virginia nodded. 'What are you doing here?'

Lesley smiled, 'Of course. She was one of the dancers at the Dance Company!'

Virginia raised her eyebrows, 'you're a muggle?'

Felicity shook her head, 'no, I'm not. I'm half-muggle. I taught Yvette how to dance in the first place.'

Yvette grinned and hugged Felicity, 'I love my Aunt! And she has so many good tips in dressing and make-up!'

'How old are you?' Virginia asked curiously, 'you certainly don't look like thirty.'

Felicity shook her head, 'Of course I don't! I'm only twenty-five!'

Yvette turned to Felicity, 'Aunt, could you re-make Ginny? I know you can!'

Felicity raised her eyebrows, 'So that's why you came, dragging poor Ginny with you.'

'Please!' Yvette pleaded.

Lesley laughed, 'I can't believe it!'

Felicity eyed the redhead again, stroking her chin, 'well, I'll see what I can do.'

'Great!' Yvette shouted.

'But first,' Felicity stood up, 'you need a shower young lady, now off you go!'

'A shower?' Virginia asked blanky, but the next second she was already pushed into the bathroom.

After a steaming hot bath, she was seated in front of a dressing mirror, wearing a royal blue bathroom robe with a matching towel wrapped around her head.

'Now what we need to do is find you something to wear.' Felicity tapped her wand and all garments to your imagination appeared.

'You must be kidding,' Virginia gawked, 'I am _not_ wearing that!'

'Come on Ginny! Just once!' Yvette protested, then stripped her from the robe and dressed her up. Next the two crazy woman attacked her with make up. Powder, eyeshadow, mascara, lipstick, rouge, you name it. Lesley laughed all the way, while Virginia closed her eyes, not wanting to know what she'd look like after the 're-making'.

'Tada! Look at beautiful!' Felicity hooted, 'I'm a genius!'

'Come on Virginia, look at yourself in the mirror.' Yvette encouraged.

'Fine.' Virginia sighed, lifting her head up slowly. She stared at the person in the mirror for at least two solid minutes, then shook her head, blinking hard. 'Uh, who's that in the mirror?'

Yvette rolled her eyes, 'it's you!'

'No way!' Virginia protested, leaning closer, 'that is _not_ me!' Staring back at her was a girl that had big brown eyes, long eyelashes with green eye shadow. Her face was flawless, with no freckles and her lips were a seducing red wine color. She was in a tight fitting purple halter belly top, her legs in a form fitting low waist pair of leather pants with a silver belt. Her feet were covered with matching purple boots and her usually messy long hair was cascading down her back in beautiful shining waves. Most of her abdoman, part of her chest and back were exposed.

'You look absolutely sexy.' Lesley said, shaking her head, 'you're a genius Felicity, definitely not a bad choice of a costume director.'

'Complement accepted!' Felicity laughed.

'Your going to be in this production too Aunt?' Yvette asked, Virginia looked at her incredulously.

'Sure am.' Felicity gave her a thumbs up and Yvette squealed in delight.

'Well? What do you think?' Yvette asked eagarly.

'Well, she is beautiful…' Virginia said, still awed.

'Oh come on, that's you!' Yvette said.

'Yeah, like anyone would know who I am when I walk out this door?' Virginia said warily.

'Wanna bet?' Yvette challenged.

'Bet?'

Yvette grinned evily, 'We go to Three Broomsticks and we'll see if they recognize you.'

'What?' Virginia cried, 'no way! They'll laugh right in my face!'

'Ten Galleons say they'll think you're a hot babe!' Yvette continued.

'Fine! You're on!' Virginia said, high fiving them, 'those ten galleons are going to be mine!'

'We'll see about that!' Yvette grabbed their cloaks and scarves, rushing out the door.

'We'll following you guys!' Lesley called as the door shut behind the two girls.

'Won't want to miss it.' Felicity smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'What? Wanna chicken out?' Yvette smirked as Virginia hesitated in front of the wizarding pub, where mostly students from the three schools were gathering.

'No – no… no…yes, I think I want to chicken out.' Virginia stammered, pulling her cloak closer.

'Oh come on, you aren't like a monster!' Yvette rolled her eyes.

'But I don't know anyone there!' Virginia protested.

'No problem, I know Madam Rosmerta.' Yvette said, pulling her by the arm.

'No! It's not that kind of know, I mean – ' but Virginia's voice was muffled when the door opened and loud music blared from the pub. It was quite usual for Madam Rosmerta to put on music like that, but it seemed to be a trend nowadays and most of her customers were young teenagers. The place was dimly lit and created a romantic atmosphere. Almost all the tables were occupied, some couples and some groups. Virginia noticed that the usual gang of Slytherins and Gryffindors were there two, on either side of the isle. _Oh man, why is Rita Skeeter always here when I don't want her to be!_ Virginia cursed silently. Rita Skeeter's eagle eyes were trained on both of them, motioning her photographer.

'Madame Rosmerta!' Yvette shouted across the room, hanging her cloak on the hanger on the wall. All eyes immediately went to her and Madame Rosmerta's eyes lit up.

'Yvette!' Madame Rosmerta cried, setting down the tray she was holding and rushing forward. 'What a surprise visit!'

'Come on, get your cloak off!' Yvette hissed, nudging Virginia.

'Do I have to?' Virginia hissed back, clutching her cloak to her chest.

'Yes!' Yvette whispered, 'Madame Rosmerta!' she hugged her, then looked behind Yvette.

'I see you brought a new friend? From Beauxsbaton?'

'Uh, no, she's my friend from Hogsmeade, Ginger!' Yvette introduced.

Virginia cursed mentally and shook off her cloak. She looked around and noticed that almost everyone from the three schools were staring at her too! She had a nagging feeling in her stomach that this was not going right.

'Beautiful!' Madame Rosmerta cried, 'simply stunning!'

Virginia smiled, 'thank you.'

'Come, butterbeers free for you two.' Madame Rosmerta said, motioning them to follow her.

'I'm going to kill you Yvette.' Virginia hissed. Most of the guys were gawking at them and some even hooted and catcalled. In the dimlight, it was hard to tell that she was a redhead, it looked more like auburn. Yvette had also changed into a black halter that was tied loosely in the front. A mini skirt was wrapped around her waist and she was wearing black leather cowboy boots.

'What? You said you'd bet, remember to give me ten galleons after this.' Yvette smirked, seating herself at the counter. 'Look at all the guys, they're drooling at you!'

'Yeah, that's because I'm dressed like a hooker!' Virginia snapped.

'Here you go cutie.' A good looking guy handed their butterbeers. He winked at Virginia, 'so, your name's Ginger right?'

'Uh, yes.' Virginia replied.

'You look lovely.' He said.

'Thank you.'

'Hey, you never say I'm beautiful Dominic!' Yvette protested.

'That's because you're already as beautiful as an angel.' Dominic teased.

'He's Dominic Carnes, Madame Rosmerta's nephew, very good wine mixer. He works at a muggle bar at night.' Yvette explained.

'Nice to meet you.' Virginia said, shaking hands with him.

'Nice to meet you too.' Dominic drawled, squeezing her hand.

'Don't you even think about it you pervert!' Yvette warned.

'What?' Dominic argued, 'I didn't do anything!'

'Don't listen to him Ginger, he's a perverted jerk.' Yvette muttered.

'Yvette!' Dominic warned.

Yvette ignored him and turned to Virginia, 'so, what do you think?' she asked, her eyes gleaming.

Virginia glared at her, then smiled sweetly, 'Oh, nothing really, I guess I'm just attracting to much attention.'

'You sure are girl.' Dominic grinned, leaning forward, 'you're just hot.'

Virginia felt heat rise up her cheeks. _Thank the Gods this place is so dim._ She thought.

'Hey Dominic, turn that up baby!' Yvette suddenly called, spring up.

'Huh?' Dominic turned away from Virginia, to her relief.

'Come baby turn it up! That is the _gym!_' Yvette cried. Dominic laughed and with the flick of his wand, the music gradually turned up.

'Girl, what are you doing?' Virginia asked warily, laughing. Yvette jumped on the counter, her long legs prancing across it, leaving almost nothing to the imagination for the guys who were sitting at the counter.

'Dancing, what else!' Yvette shouted, 'is this a nun or a pub? _Make some noise!_'

'Shake it girl!' Hase yelled, lifting up his butterbeer.

'Wow!' Terry Boot from Ravenclaw hooted, 'nice moves!'

Yvette slid her hands down the side of her thighs, twisting her hips, pursing her lips at a Durmstrang student. She gave him a quick peck on the lips soundly, earning gasps and screams from the girls. Winking at him, she turned and walked to Virginia, 'come on up Ginger!'

Virginia opened her mouth in shock, 'No way!'

'Nah uh,' Yvette shook her head, motioning her with her finger, 'get up here!'

'Get up there Ginger!' another voice shouted from behind them. She turned and saw Felicity and Lesley clapping and catcalling, which spread through the whole pub. Madame Rosmerta was laughing so hard tears were spring from the corner of her eyes.

'I'm going to kill you.' Virginia cursed, glaring at her 'friend'.

'Nah uh,' Yvette looked at her micheviously, helping her up.

'Come on Ginger!' Dominic yelled, slapping her butt.

Virginia yelped and sprang away. Yvette grabbed her wrist and swung her to the other side of the bar, forcing her to spin in order to balance. _Mind as well practice while I'm at it._ Virginia thought, putting on her most seducing smile, her red wine lips adding to the effect_. Although this time I'm really dressed like a slut!_

'Ginger! Ginger! Ginger! Ginger!' Yvette chanted, leading the rest. Not disappointing anyone, she kicked one leg high up, arms in the air, she twisted along the long counter, her hair flinging out in elegant waves. Boldly she travelled her hands down the side of her breast to her waist, crossing her bare abdoman. She turned sideways and grinned at Yvette, who nodded with a smirk. Suddenly the both jumped off the counter, landing onto the wide isle that seperated the huge pub.

'Come on cuties!' Yvette coaxed as she walked along the tables, her hands above her head, twisting her waist at them.

'Oh yeah, don't stop Ginger!' girls from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff screamed. At the corner of her eye, she saw Draco staring at her and Harry gawking at her, while Ron just looked at her with his mouth opened wide. Dean and Seamus seemed stunned by her appearance and antics, like all the other guys.

While almost everyone were screaming and shouting, Gabrielle and a bunch of girls from Beauxsbaton scowled at Yvette. Seeing this, Yvette smirked and walked over to them. Deliberately ignoring them she grabbed Adrian's tie and pulled him to his feet.

'What are you doing Dawes?' Gabrielle seethed, clutching her fists.

'Oh, just borrowing your little fling for a few minutes, I know you wouldn't mind,' Yvette drawled. Adrian seemed willingly and he was pulled to the center of the pub. 'Yo Ginger, look what I got! A hottie!' she shouted, 'don't you agree ladies?' with that, the whole female population hooted and cried.

'Seems like a hottie to me.' Virginia eyed him. For a split second she saw Adrian's blue eye flick. Narrowing her eyes she grabbed the side of his robe and ripped it off.

'Good going Ginger!' Yvette hooted.

Smirking, Adrian grabbed both of their wrists, holding it up. Together, they danced across the wooden floor, their heels clicking to the rhythm and beat. Adrian did a rap routine, spining on his hands and the heel of his shoes.

As when the whole pub was was about to fall down from the noise and beat, the music stopped in a halt. Yvette and Virginia were back to back, arms raised. Adrian bowed, the smirk still on his face, his long hair falling across his shoulders. His tie was loosely hung on his neck and his shirt was untucked.

'Thank you thank you!' Yvette applauded, turning to Virginia. 'Louder applause for our Ginger!' she yelled, clapping at the top of her head.

'Yeow!' Lesley hooted, along with Charlie, who had come right on time to see her little performance.

'Miss Yvette Dawes!' a high-pitched voice suddenly screeched. They all turned and saw a red-faced Professor Peridot standing there. Professor Moyet and Professor McGonagal were also standing there.

'Yes Professor Peridot?' Yvette asked innocently, blinking at them.

'Dawes, I suggest that you be a little more respectful to yourself and others!' Professor Moyet said in a harsh voice, 'your character may be like this in the script, but this does not mean you should be like this in the public!'

'What did I do?' Yvette asked, cocking her head. Virginia sniffed a laugh while Adrian walked back slowly.

'You young lady, will need a lesson or two.' Professor Moyet said, staring at her hard.

'I told you this would be trouble.' Virginia smirked in satisfaction.

'Well,' Yvette smirked back at her, 'you're no better than me, Miss,_ Ginny Weasley!_'

Virginia's mouth dropped open while everyone gasped.

'Miss Weasley!' Professor McGonagal gawked at her student who had the reputation of being the most quiet, plain and innocent girl of Hogswart. 'What are you doing, acting so outrageously in this, this suit that is only a step away from nudeness!'

'I am going to kill you!' Virginia cried, her face beet red, throwing one arm around Yvette's neck, attempting to strangle her.

'Whoops, my mistake!' Yvette laughed.

'Miss Weasley!' McGonagal shrieked.

'Uh…' Virginia looked at McGonagal, 'uh, erm… anyone butterbeer?'

**End of Chapter 17**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

No one gets the cookie! Because no one guessed it right! I'll leave the cookie for myself. I'll update one more time next Friday, then I'll have to stop it until the end of June, because my exams are coming in mid June. 

Bye!


	19. Chapter 18: Unconscious Rivalry

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 18: Unconscious Rivalry**

**A/N: **LOL... I see you guys had a good laugh neh? 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


'I see you want a game don't you Ginny?' a dark shadowed figure whispered, drawing back the white curtains of the four-poster bed seated at the far end of the fifth year Gryffindor girl's dormitory. The moonlight was bright, making a very large contrast with the shadow that was casted across his eyes. His hair was bathed in the moonlight, making it impossible to see it's natural color.

'You want a game don't you Ginny, then a game you will have.' The figure leaned down and looked at the peaceful face of the girl with long wavy hair. Her breath was slow, but turned faster and faster as the figure leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, right about her jawline. He then slide one finger down her chest until he hooked his slim finger onto the black string that held the single opal.

'I won't disappoint you, my fair lady.' He said brushing his lips across the opal, where it glowed softly in the moonlight.

In blood red.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Come in.' a muffled voice called from inside. Virginia opened the oak door that was labelled 'The Dialogue Den' and stepped into the warm and cozy room. The fire was lit and there were two couches, three arm chairs and a table all in one circle. The draps were closed and rolls of parchment were set on the table.

'Ginny! You're early!' Lesley exclaimed, pushing her blonde hair out of her face.

'My last lesson was free and so I thought I'd come a bit earlier. The bell is going to ring any minute.' Virginia explained, 'won't want to be late again.'

Lesley laughed, 'so, what did McGonagal say about yesterday?'

Virginia rolled her eyes, 'Tell me about it. She wanted to give me dentention, but I told her that, if I did get dentention, then I wouldn't have anymore time unless I stay up all night. She almost threatened to take away my role.'

Lesley smirked, 'Lucky she didn't then, Ginger.'

'Oh stop it.' Virginia snapped playfully, plopping onto the sofa. This afternoon was the start of their dialogue trainings, where all the speaking roles would practise their dialogues with Lesley and Lawrence. As the female lead, she had still not got her script yet, actually none of them had had it yet, and Virginia was anxious to see what it would be like. They did all the dance and moves in the studio and the dialogues in this den so that the actors and actress wouldn't get all mixed up.

'How's the choreographic doing?' Virginia asked lazily, stretching her arms and legs out.

'It's going fine, I think it should be finished by, what? March I think.' Lesley replied absently, searching through the parchments.

'Hmm… so fast?' Virginia ceased her forehead.

'Well, I think it should be finished by February, but you never know.' Lesley turned and grinned at her.

Virginia gave a small laugh.

'Jesus Christ!' a voice cursed, slamming the door shut. The two looked up and saw Yvette panting, a huge book in hand.

'What's the matter?' Virginia asked, cocking her head.

'That stupid Peeves, how can you guys live with a sucker like him?' Yvette complained, 'he almost threw a water balloon right in my face and was chasing me with a water gun!' she stomped across the carpet and threw herself onto the couch beside Virginia.

Virginia shrugged, 'I never get into trouble with Peeves, I just ignore him and he say, "oh, teeny tiny Weasley doesn't want to cry!" and then he goes away. Big deal.'

Yvette sighed, 'he is such, a, freak.'

'Get used to it.' Was all Virginia said.

'Hi kidos!' Seamus greeted while flunging the door open, pulling Lavender behind him who was followed by Parvati.

'Do knock Seamus.' Lesley said sternly.

'Will do, next time.' Seamus said, sitting himself onto the armchair, pulling Lavender onto his lap.

'Hey hey, my Virgin eyes!' Yvette yelped, covering her face.

Seamus snorted, 'You, virgin eyes? I doubt that. I wonder who was the one who kissed the guy so soundly in front of everyone in Three Broomsticks yesterday?'

Yvette pouted and turned to Virginia, 'hey, give me a helping hand here!'

Virginia shrugged, smiling slyly, 'when the display of public affection Seamus, ever notice Lavender blushing like a tomato?'

'I can do a lot more than this you know Ginny,' Seamus warned, causing Lavender to blush even harder.

'Oh stop it Seamus, you're simply horrid!' Parvati exclaimed.

'Ginny!' another voice squealed.

'Myra?' Virginia raised her eyebrows as the little girl ran to her.

'Where's Draco? I want Draco!' she wailed, 'I haven't seen him in _days._'

'Yeah, because he's a big star now.' Virginia smirked. She smiled warily at Yvette when Myra pouted and plopped on the carpet, obviously sulking.

'So, if it isn't our two new hookers.' An annoying voice smirked.

'Hello Gabrielle, how pleased to meet you.' Yvette said mockingly, 'why why, brought your boyfriend with you as well? How do you do Mr. Bradley?' Virginia nudged her in the ribs.

'Shut up Dawes.' Gabrielle scowled, seating herself on the couch. Adrian sat soundlessly on the other armchair, staring at the redhead, who seemed oblivious of his stare. After five minutes, almost everyone was there, even the Pansy, whom seated herself on the carpet.

'Pansy, have you seen Draco?' Lesley asked, frowning, 'even Lawrence is missing.'

Pansy shook her head, 'he had a double free period, no one saw him after transfiguration.'

'Hmm… I guess we'll have to wait before we start the briefing.' Lesley said.

'Are Hogwarts students always late?' Gabrielle muttered.

'VIRGINIA WEASLEY!' a voice suddenly roared from outside, making everyone jump. Draco threw open the door, his sharp grey eyes searching the room, finally landing on the redhead who was sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up. Narrowing his eyes he stormed towards her, ignoring the 'ouch' when he stepped on some girl's hand. He whipped a piece of parchment out and stuck it in her face.

'What?' Virginia demanded, pushing it away.

'Look at this!' Draco commanded.

'It's the human-animal transfiguration reverse potion, what's wrong?' Virginia asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

'Miss Weasley, if you please, could you _kindly_ look at the ingredients you have put on this formula?' Draco asked, teeth clenched.

'I don't see anything wrong!' Virginia insisted, 'what _is_ your problem?'

Wiping his wand out, he pointed at the second last row, 'Read it!' he commanded.

'Powdered – Hey, why should _I_ listen to _you!_' Virginia protested, but stopped immediately when Draco glared at her. 'Powdered horn of horntail. What is wrong with it……'

'What is wrong with it… WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT?' Draco shouted, making everyone jump again. '_You_ tell _me_ what is _wrong with it!'_

'Erm, I made it into a reborn potion?' Virginia asked, smiling sweetly. 'Did the reborn coyote kill you?'

'A REBORN POTION!' Draco repeated angrily, 'Don't you have a brain Weasley? It's suppose to be Bicorn not _horntail!_'

Virginia glared at him, 'Of course I do! I spent two days making that formula up with three books from the restricted area as reference!'

Draco smirked, 'well, _obviously_ someone had _accidentally_ mispelled something and almost got me _killed!_'

'Well,' Virginia crossed her arms, 'if _someone_ weren't so floaty about his glory in winning the audition, then maybe _somebody_ wouldn't have to put up with all the workload and make a mistake!'

'You – '

'Serves you right!' Virginia said, pointing her nose up in the air.

'Idiot!' Draco hissed, rolling up the parchment and hitting her head with it, then plopping himself on the floor.

'Bloody asshole!' Virginia hissed back, kicking him in the waist.

'Bloody – ' Draco turned around, glaring at her, but was cut off with some laughter.

'Lawrence, about time!' Lesley sighed with relief, wondering how she could break the two off.

'I just knew it when I chose you two, perfect!' Lawrence exclaimed, setting down his briefcase.

'What?' Virginia and Draco asked together. Myra giggled and moved to sit beside her cousin.

'You two bicker, threaten and maybe even curse each other. That's what I need for my script, similar relationship between Gladys and Chester.'

'Weasley and me? Give me a break. Not the waist!' Draco warned when he saw Virginia raise her foot again. Virginia smirked and instead, kicked his back.

'Malfoy and me? Give me a _huge_ break.' Virginia mocked, earning a death glare from him.

'OK you two, break it up.' Seamus said from across the room, 'I wouldn't want to report this to Ron.' The students from the other two schools were looking at them in amusement.

'Like you would.' Draco smirked, crossing his arms. Seamus only glared at him. Sitting on the floor not far away from Draco, Pansy was glaring at Virginia so hard that her eyes were red.

'Okay guys, down to business.' Lawrence said sternly, plopping himself in the middle of the crowd.

'What are we going to do now?' Parvati asked curiously, 'shouldn't we be practising in the studio instead?'

Lesley smiled, 'well, first of all, we're always in the studio, don't you think it's boring? We decided that the dialogue and dance training should be seperated, and since there are not too many people. You'd get to know each other better even.' It was true, there were only twenty people in the room, mostly students whom Virginia didn't know.

Lawrence nodded, 'that's what this thing is all about, better communication between the wizarding community and the muggle world. Before I hand out the scripts, I would like you people to introduce yourself. Let's start with you Yvette!'

'Me?' Yvette pointed at herself. 'Yvette Dawes, sixteen, French American, from Beauxsbaton! Loves to dance, dress and have fun!' she said cheerfully. 'Got the role of Wallis Murray.'

'Vi – ' Virginia hesitated, then sighed, 'Ginny Weasley, Hogswart Gryffindor. Fifteen, fifth year, Gladys Winifred.'

'Myra Kirkimburgh, Hogswart, eleven. Cousin of Draco!' the little girl grabbed Draco's arm and grinned, 'first year. I'm playing the role young Gladys Winifred.'

'Draco Malfoy.' Draco said flatly, 'Hogswart Slytherin, sixteen. Playing Chester Dwight.'

'Una Cret, eighteen, Durmstrang.' A girl with short Auburn hair and blue eyes introduced, 'Playing the part Athena Goddard.'

'Barlow D'Aguilar, eighteen, Durmstrang, playing Harriet Murray.' A burley guy with unruly sandy blonde hair said. Virginia noticed that he was the guy Yvette kissed at Three Broomsticks, and that he was staring at Yvette, but Yvette seemed oblivious of it.

'Ingemar Crowther, eighteen, Durmstrang, playing Hobart Goddard.' A guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes said with a pleasant smile.

'Beau Remond – '

'Alain Juppe – '

'And Edonard Balladur – '

'From… DURMSTRANG!' three boys announced, springing up. The three had the same shoulder length hair that was pulled back in a very short ponytail, just that the three had different colored hair, one blonde, one jet black and one light brown.

'Thirteen – '

'Mischief makers – '

'Playing Vichy!'

'Lichy!'

'And Richy!'

The room burst with laughter as the three boys did a hula dance.

'Wonderful! Brilliant!' Lawrence exclaimed.

'Parvati Patil, sixteen, Hogwarts. Playing Sierra.' Parvati said through laughter.

'Finnigan, Seamus. Hogwarts, playing Bennet Murray.' Seamus smirked.

'Lavender Brown, sixteen, Hogwarts. Role of Laurel.' Lavender smiled.

'Adrian Bradley, sixteen, Hogwarts, Gryffindor.' Adrian introduced quietly, his lips in a slight smile, 'playing the role Glenn Goddard.'

'Gabrielle Delacour, part Veela, sixteen, Beauxsbaton. Playing Leilah Murray.' Gabrielle scowled, glaring at Yvette, who was making faces at her.

'Leonard Girodnins, eighteen, Beauxsbaton. Got the role of Enoch Dwight.'

'Blanche Mitterrand, seventeen, Beauxsbaton, playing Antonia Dwight.' A tall girl smiled.

'Jacques Fernandez,' a boy with hazel eyes and dark brown hair said, 'fourteen, Beauxsbaton, playing Andre.'

'Beauxsbaton, twelve, playing the role of young Chester,' another boy sitting beside him with dirty blonde hair said, 'my name is Pierre Rouban.'

'Pansy Parkinson,' Pansy said in a low voice, 'Hogswart, sixteen. Playing Therisa Goddard.'

'Brilliant job!' Lawrence exclaimed, standing up, passing them the scripts, they all unrolled the parchments curiously. 'Now I would like to give you a brief understanding of the background, relationships between the characters and the characteristics of each and everyone of them.

'As you all know, the musical is taken place in a huge nightclub called Lectract Lane, where anything, just anything can happen. It is a place that is dirty, wild and hot. Although we only have twenty major speaking roles, but behind you people will be forty and more dancers supporting, or even more, depending on our needs. As you know, some barmaids are actually prostitutes, and Gladys Winifred is the most significant one, obviously the girl of the story.

'She's seventeen and the most famous one in Lectract Lane. Wild, seducing and sexy. She was actually penniless and was left an orphan when she was the age of ten and was sold to Lectract Lane. She may be said as totally different when she is working in the nightclub, and when she's with her friends, Wallis, Leilah and Harriet Murray.

'Wallis and Leilah are sisters while Harriet is they're older brother who is twenty, older than the two by three years and two. Wallis was adopted when she was ten, Bennet Murray is their father – '

'What? I'm going to be their father? I'm only sixteen!' Seamus exclaimed, looking at Jacques.

'You got the voice and your tall,' Lesley explained, 'don't worry about the apperance, we'll fix it with magic.' Seamus grumbled and looked at his parchment again.

'Chester Dwight is Gladys Winifred's friend since they were ten. Gladys was left penniless in the streets when she was ten and was sold to Lectract Lane as a waitress, then barmaid, then hooker. Chester Dwight has a mother, Antonia Dwight, who had died when Chester was seventeen, which was two years before the setting. Before that, her mother had a wish to compete in the Internationl Tango Argentino Competition, where she wished that Gladys and Chester participate and win in.

'While that's going on, Glenn Goddard, son of the rich sponserer of Lectract Lane, Hobart Goddard, comes to Lectract Lane under the persuation of his subordinate, Andre. That is when he meets Gladys Winifred, and gets attracted to her, having a one-night-stand later on the very same night. He knew about Chester and had plan to threaten Enoch Dwight aboutu closing Lectract Lane. Meanwhile, his sister, Therisa Goddard, had something to do with Harriet Murray.

'The conditions were that, if Gladys married Glenn and that if Gladys never saw Chester again, then Lectract Lane would still stand. That was the very year where Chester and Gladys had wanted to enter the Tango Argentino Competition……' Lawrence continued to summary while the other listened intensively, but as they flipped through the script…

'OH MY GOD!' Lavender screamed all of a sudden.

'What?' Seamus cried at the sudden scream.

'Ginny has to, has to, with Malfoy – as to… and also with Adrian…' Parvati stammered.

'What?' Una asked, leaning forward to take a look, then widened her eyes in amusement.

'Cool, they have to kiss.' Yvette smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'You are kidding aren't you Seamus.' Hermione asked, completely shocked. Harry and Dean were dumbstruck and were staring at the three dancers.

'No, it was written clearly, see here.' Parvati unrolled her parchment and stuck it in front of Hermione.

'Dear Merlin…' Hermione breathed, 'They are getting really serious, as if it is a professional production, and they're treating you guys as professional actors and actresses!'

'Ginny cannot kiss Malfoy!' Ron, who was silent all along, suddenly roared, spring up to his feet.

'Where are you going?' Harry asked slowly.

'Find that so-called sister of mine.' Ron growled, heading for the stairs.

'Ron, you can't go to the girl's domitory!' Lavender protested.

'I am going to shake some sense out of her, and hopefully, she'll give up this role!' Ron shouted.

'Ron don't!' Seamus, sprung to his feet and grabbed him by the arms, along with Harry.

'Let go of me!' Ron yelled.

'Yello, children.' Charlie greeted, entering the Gryffindor common room. He blinked several times at the scene before him, 'what are you doing? Wrestling?'

'Charlie…' Ron seethed, narrowing his eyes, 'do you know what Ginny has to do for this stupid production?'

'Huh?' Charlie cocked his head in confusion, then lit up his eyes, 'oh, you mean the two kissing scenes with Adrian and Malfoy?'

'Exactly!' Ron snarled, 'do they have to be that serious about a dance drama? I mean, Ginny is only fifteen, and with a Malfoy? Chop my head off!'

'Hey! Don't blame me! I'm not the scriptwriter!' Charlie protested, 'what's all the fuss?'

'Ron doesn't want Ginny to kiss Malfoy in front of the whole Muggle-wizarding community.' Hermione replied warily.

'What about Adrian?' Charlie asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Adrian is better than Malfoy, I mean, at least he's not a Slytherin and a complete bastard!' Ron protested.

'Oh come on, If this were a problem, Ginny should be the one complaining, not you.' Charlie said warily, plopping down on the couch.

'Are you her brother or not Charlie Weasley?' Ron demanded, shrugging from Harry and Seamus' grip, 'I don't care, I'm her brother and I won't let her do that, it's either she gets out of this production or you people change the script!'

'And why, should anyone listen to you?' another voice asked. They all turned as saw Adrian standing there, looking at Ron with even eyes. The atmosphere was suddenly very tense under Adrian's cold blue eyes.

'No one has to listen to me except for my sister.' Ron said.

'And why?' Adrian asked again, 'you are her brother, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't have the right to make her own decision without your consent. She wants to do this, and that's what she'll do. I believe that no one can force her in doing anything or not doing anything, so just let her be.'

'What do you have to talk to me like that?' Ron demanded, mentally stunned by the defense Adrian was making towards his sister. All the others were staring at the two in the common room. Generally people thought that Adrian was cold to people, but in a friendly way. He just didn't give out much of himself, defensive, and certainly didn't show any real emotion towards anyone, until now.

The two glare at each other until a voice outside caught everyone's attention.

'Dear me Miss Weasley!' a ghostly voice shrieked, 'is she okay Mr. Malfoy?'

'What are you two doing? Having a pre-kiss with Ginny Draco?'

'Okay I said I was sorry.' Virginia exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

'Sorry, is not even close.' Draco said in a warning tone, looking up to throw her a glare.

Virginia rolled her eyes. It had been a whole afternoon and Dinner was almost coming. After the dialogue section and all the screams and shouts, Draco had dragged her down to the medical wing for revenge, giving her whatever _he_ had to do, watching her doing it as he sat there, eating chocolate frogs and flavored beans, smirking at her.

'This is total torture! Come on, you do much more annoying things than me!' Virginia protested, dropping her head on the table, breaking her quill in half.

'Hmm… but none of them, may I say, does not include killing someone with a reborn coyote.' Draco said flatly, plopping a chocolate flavored bean in his mouth.

Virginia clutched her fists, 'almost!'

'Almost.' Draco repeated, shrugging, 'but it still counts. You'll have to blame your carelessness then Virginia, I don't want to be killed anytime soon.'

Virginia cursed under her breath, turning back to the formulas and ingredients before her. This was an especially complicated detecting potion that had to deal with finding dark objects, such as dark instruments, books, magic or even Death Eaters. If it did work, it would also act as a curse breaking, but the problem was, there were still ingredients missing that didn't fit perfectly into the formula.

'Draco, I just don't get it. It doesn't really make sense at all.' Virginia frowned, nibbling the end of a new quill.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting himself. He looked over her shoulder, scanning the content with his gray eyes. 'This is weird… you can't put this with this, because it will repell, you can't bezoar powder with this, because it will become erosive and Snape said that it couldn't damage anything…' he sat down on her stool, which was half empty, back to back with her.

'How's it going Mr. Genius?' Virginia smirked, trying to ignore the heat rising from their contact of sitting on the same stool. It was large, but still…… 'You got a big butt Malfoy, mind finding somewhere else to sit?'

Draco hopped off the stool and glared at her, 'at least I've got a brain Weasel.'

Virginia stuck her tongue out at him, 'You pathetic asshole!'

'Language Virginia.' Draco said warily, heading for the door.

'Hey, where are you going?' Virginia demanded, following him quickly.

Draco threw her an impatient look and dug into his robe pocket, throwing her a small parchment. Virginia opened it curiously, scanning it silently. 'New books in the restricted area.' Draco explained, closing the door behind her. 'Snape gave it to me this morning.'

'This morning?' Virginia raised her eyebrows, then glared at him, 'why didn't you give it to me this morning?'

Draco shrugged, 'forgot.'

'Bloody git.' Virginia muttered as they walked down the stairs. Although she was trailing behind Draco, she felt the pictures on the walls mumbling to each other, pointing and staring at them. As they opened the Library door, they saw Madame Pince crouching at a rack, the place almost deserted except for a few students at the far corner, packing to go.

'Madame Pince.' Draco called, walking towards the counter. Madame Pince looked up, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose, frowning.

'What are you two doing here? I need to go find Professor Dumbledore.' Madame Pince said.

'We just need this book, if you don't mind.' Virginia said politely, nudging Draco, who wanted to curse at the librarian. Madame Pince didn't really like Draco because he was always rude.

Madame Pince, looked at the parchment, frowning deeper. 'I can't lend you this book yet, Professor Dumbledore has banned it for some reason.'

'Can we book it?' Draco asked impatiently.

Madame Pince looked up, 'Yes, there are still a few curses that must be put on the book before it can be lent, although it is catagorized in the restricted area, I assume that you two have the permission to use it.'

Draco rolled his eyes while Virginia nodded, stepping on his foot, earning a satisfying hiss from her partner. 'Yes, it will be fine Madame Pince. Please do tell us when it's ready.'

'Very well.'

'Virginia that bloody hurt!' Draco hissed as they stepped out of the library, 'you could have broken my ribs!'

'Serves you right.' Virginia muttered, turning her nose up.

'I have a Quidditch match tomorrow!' Draco continued, 'I can't have my legs broken now.'

'I'll break your legs if I have to.' Virginia said, throwing him a dirty look.

'What does that mean young lady?' Draco demanded as they crossed the bridge stairs.

'Just what I – ' Virginia stopped and caught hold of the railing as the stairs started to move. She raised her eyebrows, then patted the railing, 'thanks, just what I needed.' She turned and gave Draco a sweet smile, 'I guess you'll have to find another way to your common room, the stairs just decided to favor me and deliver me right before my common room.'

'Shut up.' Draco mumbled as he walked up the stairs, 'it's not like I want to be anywhere near _your_ common room.

'Too bad, you better go before my brother……' Virginia stopped short, widening her eyes.

'Virginia?' Draco nudged her, 'hey, are you awake or what?'

'Hello Miss Weasley! Having a date with Mr. Malfoy?' Nearly Headless Nick suddenly greeted, floating through the walls.

Virginia just stood there, motionless. She saw figures before her, everything going black, as if she was being sucked into another place. Everywhere was pitch black, except for shouts and screams ringing in her ears and transclucent images flying past her.

'You're mine……'

'Is this the – '

'Don't leave me……'

'Don't! Don't shoot!'

'You will only be mine, I won't let anyone hurt you!'

'I……'

'Virginia!' Draco hissed in her ear, but was taken back when she suddenly fell backwards, falling straight into his arms.

'Dear me Miss Weasley!' Nearly Headless Nick shrieked, 'is she okay Mr. Malfoy?'

Virginia was panting very hard, her brown eyes still very unfocused. Draco could tell that her heart was beating really fast because he was pressing on her wrist. In his arms, she felt like dead weight and she slide to the floor, dragging Draco down as well.

'Virginia get up.' Draco commanded, shaking her slightly. Virginia remained silent, looking far away with wide eyes. At the corner of his eyes, Draco saw some light fading from her chest, just before he was about to reach for her neck, a voice stopped him.

'What are you two doing? Having a pre-kiss with Ginny Draco?' Yvette asked, rounding the corner, a few other foreign students also cornering.

'Shut up Yvette.' Draco scowled, trying to lift Virginia up by the arms. Rolling his eyes he gave up and wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her up, letting her lean against his tall form. 'Wake up Virginia!' he commanded again, patting her cheek, totally forgetting the use of surnames in front of other people.

'Get your hands off my sister Malfoy!'

Draco looked up and, in amusement, saw Ron glaring at him, fist clutched. Harry and Hermione were staring at them in shock and disbelief, so as the other Gryffindors who had rushed out of the portrait hole, including Adrian, who was staring at Draco with cold blue eyes, his lips set in a thin line.

'I'm not going to repeat myself Malfoy.' Ron seethed, 'get your hands off her.'

'You just did that Weasley.' Draco smirked, tightening his grip on Virginia's waist, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

Virginia suddenly snapped to concious at the movement of his arm. She was suddenly aware that her face was resting on his shoulder. 'Let go of me you asshole.' She hissed in her ear.

'And what if I don't?' Draco asked, to both Ron and Virginia.

'I'll make you!'

'Draco!'

'Let go of her Malfoy.' Adrian suddenly said in a low voice.

An unconcious fury started to rise in Draco's head. Turning towards him slowly, he glared at him with his dark gray eyes, 'And why should I listen to you?'

Adrian didn't reply, but Ron was on the urge of strangling Virginia and killing Draco, 'let go of her Malfoy!'

'What did the rumors say we were doing _Ginny_?' Draco asked sweetly, looking down at Virginia. Virginia looked at him in horror, but Draco just smiled at her mockingly, 'hmm… I thought I heard something… was it that we were dating? Snogging? Or……' Draco gave Ron a very evil grin, 'shagging?'

'How dare you!' Ron shouted.

'Draco – ' Virginia stopped short when she felt warm lips cover hers in a deep kiss, in front of all the Gryffindors, students who were walking by, Yvette and Nearly Headless Nick, who all gasped in either shock, amusement or anger.

**End of Chapter 18**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at virginialo@wildimagination.net if you got any questions! 

If you guys have any questions or want to know what I'll be doing with the fic or you simply want to say something during my 'long' absence from the net, go to the message board of wildimagination, **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworkshop** where you'll see two forums, one is for announcements and one is for the readers of Muggle Year. 

Hope to see you post something, I would love to discuss about anything from the fic. See you at the end of the month! Remember to drop your review at fanfiction.net first!


	20. Chapter 19: When Emotion Takes Over

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 19: When Emotion Takes Over**

**A/N: **Sorry about the lateness, but just in time, the last day of June. ^_^ Thank you very much for your reviews, I also received some from through email, thanks a lot. Writing Harry Potter is much harder than I thought, since so many people have their opinions and standards of what is good and what is bad. 

Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it's long, and half the mystery is revealed! 

**Luna Writer: **I am REALLY sorry, I accidentally deleted your mail so I couldn't reply you because I lost your ad. Would you mind sending me your pen name, or is that your pen name. I love reading fics. 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


Virginia had never been so embarrassed, frustrated, angry and disappointed in her life. She was embarrased because Draco was actually kissing her in front of every Gryffindor, including foreign students, ghosts, students from other houses and even professors, namely Professor Flitwick, who almost toppled from the stairs. She was frustrated because she didn¡¦t know how to push him away, and the fact that his lips were so warm, sweet and soft made it even more impossible for her to not kiss him back, let alone push him away. She was also angry because Draco had took away her very first kiss, excluding kisses from her brothers, mother, father and pecks from their owl.

And last of all, she was disappointed because he was kissing Ginny Weasley, and not Virginia Weasley.

¡¥I take that you like it Ginny Weasley.¡¦ Draco smirked against her lips, but Virginia was too stunned to say anything and just stared at his amusing gray eyes with her own dull brown ones. Faintly, she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

¡¥I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DRACO MALFOY!¡¦ Ron suddenly roared, wipping his wand out.

Not letting her go, Draco raised his head and only looked at Ron briefly before a low voice interrupted both of them.

¡¥Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you.¡¦ Professor Snape said, looking at the two with narrowed eyes. His eyes then trailed down to his forearm, ¡¥Immediately.¡¦

Draco glanced at Snape, then turned and eyed Adrian, who was standing there quietly, looking at them. Draco nodded, ¡¥I¡¦ll be right there.¡¦

Without another word, Snape turned and swept out of the corridor, while Draco let go of Virginia and followed him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥I am very disappointed at you young lady.¡¦ Ron seethed, ¡¥what would Mum think if she knew you¡¦ve been kissing a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy no less, son of Lucius Malfoy!¡¦

Virginia eyed her brother, then sighed and sat back on the couch. Draco had not been at dinner at all, and after the meal, Ron had dragged her, along with Harry and Hermione, off to the Gryffindor common room, where there was still not much people. ¡¥What do you want me to say then?¡¦

¡¥This is not the attitude you should have!¡¦ Ron snapped.

Virginia threw her hands up in the air, ¡¥Please Ron, you¡¦re only older than me by a year! Who I kiss is my business, besides, that was my first kiss!¡¦

¡¥First kiss, you let Draco Malfoy get your first kiss!¡¦ Hermione gasped.

¡¥So the rumors of you two shagging were just rumors.¡¦ Harry said thoughtfully, earning a glare from Ron.

¡¥That was Draco Malfoy for God¡¦s sake. Practically the whole school saw you two snogging right in the middle of the corridor. Don¡¦t you have any shame whatsoever? I won¡¦t be surprised if everyone would be talking about you two tomorrow morning!¡¦

¡¥They¡¦re already talking about them Ron.¡¦ Harry said dryly.

¡¥Ron, its not that of a big deal.¡¦ Virginia said lowly, looking at him. ¡¥I¡¦ll have to kiss him in front of a million people in July, on stage.¡¦ She shrugged, ¡¥I¡¦m just treating is like a practise, although I doubt I¡¦ll ever let him do that again.¡¦

Ron looked at her suspiciously, ¡¥I¡¦m still not happy with the script.¡¦

¡¥Please Ron, it¡¦s really none of your business.¡¦ Hermione interrupted.

¡¥Yes it is, if it has something to do with my sister.¡¦ Ron argued.

¡¥I¡¦ll be fine, really.¡¦ Virginia managed a smile, but couldn¡¦t help but feel something hollow inside her.

¡¥Right you are.¡¦ Ron muttered.

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Yo Draco, how was the night?¡¦ Montague smirked, leaning against the goalpost of the Quidditch field. The Slytherin team were practising today, and all of them were gathered at the field, waiting for Draco, who had just come from Dance practise.

¡¥Fine, why ask.¡¦ Draco growled, trying to adjust his elbow protector while holding his broom, the Nimbus Two Thousand and Two.

¡¥Cause you look like shit.¡¦ Hase continued, ¡¥what did you do just now?¡¦

¡¥Dance practice.¡¦ Draco muttered. He knew he looked like shit, with punch on your head, it was hard to not look like and feel like shit. They had just had a wine mixing section and Dimitri Carines, the guy from Three Broomsticks, was their instructor. His character was actually a superb wine mixer, and the fact that he couldn¡¦t even turn a stick on his fingers, made if quite difficult for him, resulting in punch sprayed all over him.

Moreover, he didn¡¦t have a really good night after the talk with Professor Dumbledore.

¡¥Okay guys, we¡¦ll need to be set for our match with Ravenclaw, a week away.¡¦ Pucey, the Slytherin seventh year captain announced.

¡¥Where¡¦s Mrs. Pucey?¡¦ Dolores Marshall, a girl with short dark hair, one of the Slytherin beaters smirked. She was refering to their captains long time girlfriend Faith Sherman, the Slytherin keeper.

¡¥Shut up Dolores.¡¦ Pucey muttered, looking at the changing room doors for any sign of his brunette girlfriend. His lips tugged in a small smile when Faith came hurrying out, tying her shoulder length hair in a loose ponytail.

¡¥I¡¦m sorry Adrian, had dance!¡¦ Faith panted, holding on his arm.

¡¥Oh, your hubbie here won¡¦t mind.¡¦ Hase teased, leaning against his broomstick.

¡¥Shut up Hase, you¡¦re making me sick.¡¦ Draco rolled his eyes, putting on his gloves.

Dolores raised her eyebrows, ¡¥doesn¡¦t that imply to you as well Draco?¡¦

Draco glared at her.

¡¥Team! We got work!¡¦ Pucey ordered. ¡¥We have two more games, and the coming one is with Ravenclaw. I don¡¦t care what you people do, I want this game to win, you got me?¡¦ he glared at Draco steadily, who just looked back at him calmly. ¡¥Their captain, Cho Chang, is seeker of their team. She recently changed her broom to a Nimbus Two Thousand and had a few strageties that were quite impressing, although not to me, when she played with Hufflepuff and won.¡¦

Pucey may not be the perfect captain, but he was a really good chaser, provided that no bludgers came hurling his way. Draco let his mind wonder off when Pucey started lecturing him about the recent lost to Gryffindor. Although he had really bought his way to the Slytherin Quidditch team in second year, he was actually a naturally built seeker, lean, but strong. He had thought that he liked Quidditch, but time told him that it was yet just another common wizarding sport. He didn¡¦t despise it, but didn¡¦t love it, like Potter.

¡¥Did you hear me Draco!¡¦ Pucey¡¦s voice pierced through Draco¡¦s mind.

¡¥Must be thinking about little Miss Weasley.¡¦ Hase snickered.

¡¥Shut the bloody hell up.¡¦ Draco muttered, standing straight.

¡¥What, guilty?¡¦ Bruce smirked, ¡¥I bet the little Weasel wants more.¡¦

¡¥Enough.¡¦ Pucey ordered, ¡¥I was asking you, have you thought of any strategies?¡¦

Draco shook his head, ¡¥no, I don¡¦t need it.¡¦

¡¥That¡¦s why we always loose.¡¦ Pucey muttered, ¡¥mount your brooms, we¡¦re going to have intense practise and win Ravenclaw, then the Quidditch Cup!¡¦

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Draco, you are aware that the Death Eaters are after you.¡¦

¡¥Yes Professor Dumbledore.¡¦

¡¥Do you know why?¡¦

¡¥Not exactly, unless you count the fact that I betrayed my father.¡¦

¡¥No, that is not the main point. The main reason is, you are one of the decendence of Lucius Malfoy, and so naturally, you become a Death Eater. Lord Voldemort is rising, and he needs all the dark forces he can get. In a year¡¦s time, he may already rise, but before that occurs, he does not want anyone to betray him. So it is that you either die, or join them.¡¦

¡¥Is that what you want to say to me Professor?¡¦

¡¥No. That Dark Mark may follow you for life, and if it is not removed, you will be a threat to the school. I just want to warn you that, Hogwarts is not as safe as you think, although all the precautions have been put. All the professors know about your identity, and, although some are quite suspicious of you, others are willing to help and protect you, as well as Harry.¡¦

¡¥What does this have to do with Harry Potter?¡¦

¡¥He, is also one of the targets of the Death Eaters. According to reliable sources, the Death Eaters are gathered in a false dimension in East Russia, preparing for the assault of the muggle borns, traitors and of course, Harry. We don¡¦t know when, but it won¡¦t be anytime soon. This school will still run smoothly and also the lives of the wizarding community. The productions will still go on and everything will be as usual. No one knows about this information except for me, you and the staff. You do understand that this is a serious matter and that you have to keep your identity safe from the eyes and ears of the other students.¡¦

¡¥Yes professor.¡¦

¡¥Please remember, if the Dark Mark is not removed, everything will go into turmoil.¡¦

¡¥Turmoil because of me¡K¡¦ Draco whispered, opening his eyes, letting the hot shower beat on his head. The words of Professor Dumbledore rung in his head. It was so unfair, he was said to be the traitor of the Death Eaters, and felt like a traitor to Hogwarts, while Potter is the one in the light, the one with justice in hands. What was he anyway, a Death Eater that should kill muggle borns.

¡¥Fucking hell.¡¦ Draco cursed under his breath, punching the wall. The heat was rising outside and inside him and his anger was rising uncontrollably. He hated it when fate controlled him, he hated it when he had to be dependent on other people and not fight for himself.

He hated it.

¡¥Where ya going Draco?¡¦ Hase called when Draco slammed the changing room lockers shut, rubbing his blonde hair with a towel, then throwing it into the basket. He grabbed his robe and flung it over his shoulder, then headed for the door.

¡¥Common Room.¡¦ Draco muttered, opening the door. He wasn¡¦t in the mood to deal with anyone right now, and he really didn¡¦t want to go to the common room either. He wandered down the corridors, people occasionally passing by him. Some girls even giggled at his wet look. _Bloody girls._ He thought.

The kiss he suddenly had with Virginia suddenly floated into his mind. The kiss was actually out of pure mischief, nothing intended. He only wanted to piss Weasley off and piss off Adrian Bradley, and it seemed that he did win. He couldn¡¦t help but enjoy the kiss, although it was obvious that Virginia had no kissing experience. Her lips were very soft, a bit cold, but very soft, like marshmellows. They weren¡¦t sweet, and they were totally innocent, making Draco feel slightly guilty, just slightly. _I hope she doesn¡¦t think it¡¦s serious._ He thought as he pushed open the hospital wing doors and found Virginia huched over the table, working on an essay.

Virginia looked up at the sound of the door shutting softly and saw Draco looking at her. Anger bubbling inside she turned her nose up in the air and back to her Muggle Studies essay.

¡¥What?¡¦

¡¥What what?¡¦

Draco rolled his eyes, ¡¥your acting like a two-year-old.¡¦

¡¥Really?¡¦ Virginia raised her eyebrows, then stuck her tongue out at him, ¡¥I can also act like a three-months-old.¡¦

¡¥Come off it Weasley.¡¦ Draco said, sitting down opposite him, ¡¥the kiss was nothing, you knew that it was to piss your stupid brother off.¡¦

¡¥What did you say?¡¦ Virginia looked around, obviously ignoring Draco, ¡¥did I hear someone saying that someone kissed me? I don¡¦t remember anyone kissing me.¡¦

¡¥You okay Virginia?¡¦

Virginia narrowed her eyes, ¡¥You didn¡¦t kiss me, you kissed Ginny Weasley.¡¦

Draco almost fell out of his chair, ¡¥Excuse me, aren¡¦t they the same?¡¦

¡¥No.¡¦ Virginia said stubboringly, lowering her head, ¡¥it¡¦s different. And you owe me an apology!¡¦

¡¥What apology?¡¦ Draco asked innocently.

¡¥That was my first kiss!¡¦ Virginia cried.

¡¥I thought you said I didn¡¦t kiss you.¡¦ Draco said, raising his eyebrows.

¡¥Whatever.¡¦ Virginia murmured, ¡¥what are you doing here, I thought you had precious Quidditch practise.¡¦

¡¥I did.¡¦ Draco said lightly, sitting back.

Virginia was actually very angry at Draco. She didn¡¦t know what had gone into her, but she was just very disappointed. Deep down inside she knew that she enjoyed Draco¡¦s lips against hers, but the thought scared her and then it turned into fury. He so emphasized the name ¡¥Ginny¡¦ before kissing her, and that was what made her so uncomfortable, as if he was kissing her and thinking about someone else, although it was ridiculous because they were basically the same person. She sniffed unconciously.

Draco sat up abruptly, his heart pounding in his ears. ¡¥Hey, don¡¦t take it seriously Weasley.¡¦ He suddenly felt like strangers with her.

¡¥Just,¡¦ Virginia paused, ¡¥just don¡¦t call me Ginny, I hate that name.¡¦

¡¥Huh?¡¦

¡¥Just don¡¦t call me Ginny.¡¦ Virginia repeated in a whisper. Slowly she gathered her things and without another word, walked out of the medical wing.

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥You okay Ginny?¡¦ Geraldine asked, rubbing her hair with a red Gryffindor towel.

Virginina looked up from her book, cocking her head, ¡¥why the question?¡¦

Geraldine shrugged, ¡¥you seem, stressed. I don¡¦t if it¡¦s because of the rumors, the work or the practices.¡¦

¡¥It¡¦s nothing, rumors mean nothing to me.¡¦ Virginia replied, returning to her book. But she had to admit, the kiss was bothering her. She hadn¡¦t had a conversation with Draco for two days already, mainly because they didn¡¦t have Potions and Dance. It was a Sunday morning and Virginia didn¡¦t want to go out of the Gryffindor tower because she¡¦d have Dance practise in two hours time, so decided to stay in her dormitory for a change.

¡¥Your weird Ginny, did I ever tell you that?¡¦ Evelyn said, rolling on her bed, ¡¥bloody weird. You¡¦re too extreme.¡¦

¡¥Where¡¦s Adela?¡¦ Geraldine asked, looking around.

¡¥Her boyfriend, what else?¡¦ Evelyne rolled her eyes. ¡¥Hey Geraldine, have you finished your transfiguration essay? McGonagal wants it by tomorrow.¡¦

Geraldine gasped. Being famous for forgetting homework, Evelyne just shook her head. ¡¥Why didn¡¦t you remind me!¡¦

¡¥Because I thought you would remember!¡¦ Evelyne protested.

¡¥Like she would.¡¦ Virginia laughed.

¡¥You got anything to do later on?¡¦ Geraldine asked, crossing her arms, ¡¥you seem to be really good friends with Yvette though.¡¦

¡¥Actually yes, to both questions. I have a practice, don¡¦t give me that look, it only has the dialogue people.¡¦ Virginia replied, fiddling with the pages of her huge leather bound medical book.

¡¥Oh.¡¦

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥That is not our sister, tell me she¡¦s not our sister Fred.¡¦

¡¥Hate to tell you this George, but she looks exactly like what Rita Skeeter wrote in Witch Weekly, I¡¦m starting to consider not having a sister like her.¡¦

¡¥Did you know she was so good at dance Fred?¡¦

¡¥If I knew, then I wouldn¡¦t be that shocked now would I George.¡¦

¡¥I guess your right Fred.¡¦

¡¥Watch out Yvette!¡¦

¡¥Oh my God! Don¡¦t come near me!¡¦

¡¥Damn it, this thing is sticky!¡¦

¡¥Holy shit! Not again!¡¦

¡¥Great going Gabrielle.¡¦ Yvette said dryly, trying to supress the anger rising within her. Punch was spread all over her head, making her soaked in pink punch juice.

¡¥Sorry Dawes, I¡¦ll try to make it not happen again.¡¦ Gabrielle smirked, picking up the broken glass with her wand, ¡¥but you know, you look very nice in pink hair.¡¦

¡¥Your doing great Ginny, Adrian and Draco too.¡¦ Dominic said impressed, ¡¥you might want to throw it a bit higher Adrian, just in case you can¡¦t catch it in time, and Draco, be careful because you almost slipped the glass.¡¦

Virginia lifted up the wine bottle high, letting the punch slid into the narrow bottle, a smile on her face. Draco set the two glasses down and trailed his eyes up the thin line of punch, up to Virginia¡¦s grinning face_. Another expression, another character._ Draco thought, kneeling down onto the wooden counter. His gray eyes followed her every move, from the swing of her legs, to the twist of her waist, to the sparkling of her eyes. He had realized, just now, that Virginia had not only a double character, but a _multiple_ character. She was almost silent when she was studying, friendly when she was with Yvette, pleasant when she was with Harry and the other Gryffindors, and mean to him.

People may have these changes, but not has extreme as Virginia. _It¡¦s so unfair._ He thought without even really thinking. He had been giving a lot of thought towards their relationship, as only partners, or really friends, he didn¡¦t know. He didn¡¦t really have real friends, he didn¡¦t really consider Crabbe and Goyle, more like sidekicks. _Like Ron Weasley._ He smirked mentally.

He also noticed that no one called her Virginia, and the thought that only he called her Virginia was quite nice, like an exclusive privilege. _Although I know that the name Ginny is just stupid, why does Virginia hate it so much? If she does hate it, then why would she let everyone call her that?_

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ two identical voices shouted as Virginia stepped down the stage. Virginia¡¦s eyes bugged out when two strong arms were thrown across her neck, then proceeded to strangle her.

¡¥Stop it you two, your ¡V strangling me!¡¦ Virginia gasped, clutching the two arms that were snaked around her neck, right under her chin.

¡¥Dear sister, shouldn¡¦t you give us a kiss, to show your happiness of seeing your two best brothers that are the only ones that make you laugh?¡¦ Fred asked in a formal tone, looking up at the ceiling, as if looking at the sky.

¡¥My dear sister, a pleasure to be with us ain¡¦t you?¡¦ George asked, rubbing her head, causing her curls to drap across her face.

¡¥Fred, George, you two are going to kill the female lead.¡¦ Lesley said dryly.

George jumped forward and grabbed Lesley¡¦s hand, kissing it, ¡¥it is my pure pleasure to meet you Miss Chestwood, care to have a dance?¡¦

Fred grabbed her other hand with both his hands and shook it hard, ¡¥my my Miss Chestwood, how do you do? Very nice to meet you, have you done well with your recent job?¡¦

Lesley laughed and snatched her hands away, ¡¥cut it off you two.¡¦

¡¥Lesley, who are these two redheads?¡¦ Spencer asked, raising his eyebrows. All the others were stopped by the commotion and were circling the two.

¡¥Fred and George Weasley, twin brothers of Ginny.¡¦ Lesley introduced.

Fred grinned and shook hands with Spencer, ¡¥very pleased to meet you, former mischif makers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, George Weasley.¡¦

¡¥Nice to meet you George.¡¦ Spencer said.

Virginia rolled her eyes, ¡¥nice going Fred.¡¦

Another expression. Draco thought. _Irritation and happiness. So this is what she¡¦s like with her brothers._

¡¥He¡¦s not Fred I am.¡¦ George protested, pointing to his eyes.

¡¥Shut up George.¡¦ Lesley said.

¡¥Really, I am George.¡¦ Fred argued.

¡¥Right.¡¦ Lavender said.

¡¥What are you two doing here?¡¦ Seamus asked, ¡¥I thought you were going to open a joke shop.¡¦

¡¥Busted.¡¦ George replied, ¡¥Mom wouldn¡¦t let us, well not now, she said. We¡¦re still in a bit of war with her now. Lesley said that she needed stunt helpers and so we volunteered, glad to be back at Hogwarts.¡¦

¡¥Yeah, I never knew they would take something so seriously, even the Ministry of Magic.¡¦ Fred added.

¡¥So you two are going to stay here until the production ends?¡¦ Virginia asked, her eyes lighting up. Fred nodded and Virginia almost squealed, throwing her arms around her brothers.

¡¥So, you¡¦re Adrian Bradley, nice to meet you.¡¦ George shook hands with Adrian, who was smiling at him.

¡¥Nice to meet you two George Weasley.¡¦

¡¥So, what have we got here, a Malfoy.¡¦ Fred turned and smirked at Draco, who seemed to be lost in thought, ¡¥so I hear that you¡¦ve done a lot with my sister¡K hey, you here?¡¦ Fred waved his hand.

Excitement, another discovery. Draco thought dryly, oblivious of the stares casted on him. _She doesn¡¦t like me calling her Ginny, does this mean that she thinks I¡¦m special to her, or is it just because she thinks I¡¦m just a bloody git that shouldn¡¦t call her by her cute little ¡¥playmate¡¦ name? What would she think of me if she knew I was a Death¡K¡K_

¡¥Hey Malfoy! You¡¦re not drooling over Ginny are you?¡¦ Fred yelled.

¡¥Who do you think you are, you¡¦re a bloody death eater. You can¡¦t be compared to Ginny at all, because she¡¦s pure, and you are just evil.¡¦

¡¥And I don¡¦t see anything different in you.¡¦

¡¥You are a Death Eater, like it or not you will be a Death Eater for life. Ginny is something that is clean, and you will just ruin her soul.¡¦

¡¥How would you know.¡¦

¡¥Because she hates you.¡¦

Everyone gasped when Draco¡¦s eyes widened and he fell off the counter in a fit. His arm suddenly went into convulsion, contracting uncontroabbly and the girls screamed. _Damn, its coming again, what the bloody hell is happening to the stupid mark? _His mind screamed, clutching it so tightly that he would break his arm any moment. Draco looked up slightly, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, dripping down his eyes. Virginia was standing there, frozen solid.

¡¥What in the bloody hell is happening?¡¦ Virginia murmured, her eyes in a daze.

¡¥Virginia.¡¦ Draco whispered, trying hard to focus.

Virginia snapped out of her dreams and rushed forward, ignoring the protests from the others. ¡¥Yes?¡¦

¡¥Virginia, go to the dungeons and in Snape¡¦s office, you¡¦ll find a white box in the cupboard. Open it and you¡¦ll find a bottle that¡¦s filled with ink black potions which has a silver stopper, bring it to me.¡¦ Draco said, panting hard. Although the elbow protector was still in place, the sweat was starting to slide it off and he wasn¡¦t sure if he could last that long.

¡¥Dungeons, black potion.¡¦ Virginia stammered, then sprang to her feet. ¡¥I¡¦ll be right back.¡¦

Virginia ran out of the studio, leaving astonished looks on her fellow dancers. Ignoring the stares and protests when she flew down the stairs four at a time, she reached the dungeons in a few minutes and pushed open the door, just in time to see Ron, Harry and Dean there, mopping the floor, obviously serving detention.

¡¥Ginny? What are you doing here?¡¦ Harry asked, bewildered at the fact that she was panting hard and sweat was dripping down her face.

Virginia looked at them for a split second, then ran past them and swung open the door to Snapes office.

¡¥Hey Ginny, you can¡¦t ¡V ¡¥

Ignoring Ron¡¦s protests, she flung open the cupboard door and reached for the white box. Rummaging through it, she finally found the small bottle that was filled with dark liquid. Without another thought she pushed past the three stunted boys and ran up the stairs to the studio again, bursting into the studio. Images of Draco¡¦s suffering face invading her thoughts. ¡¥Where¡¦s Draco?¡¦ she demanded frantically, looking around with her dazed brown eyes.

¡¥He ¡V he went to the ¡V ¡¥ Pansy stammered, totally dumbstruck.

¡¥He went to the medical wing.¡¦ Lesley said quietly, looking at Virginia with lowered eyes.

¡¥Bloody hell.¡¦ Virginia muttered, then flew out of the studio and ran at top speed to the hopital wing. She kicked open the working room door and found Draco kneeling on the floor, his face almost white while his arm was contracting vigorously.

¡¥Virginia, give me that thing.¡¦ Draco said through clutched teeth. Virginia knelt down and gave him the bottle, but hesistated, then sat down behind him and pulled him to her chest, his back to her. ¡¥What are you ¡V ¡¥

Virginia ignored his protests and grabbed his arm, ripping the elbow protector off. Before she could get a good glimpse of what actually hid behind the black fabric, she poured the dark thick concoction onto his arm. Draco yelled in pain as it stung so much. ¡¥Don¡¦t move!¡¦ Virginia shouted, throwing her arms around him, holding him tight, ¡¥don¡¦t move¡K¡K¡¦ fear was penetrating into her. She had never seen Draco Malfoy in such a bad situation, and it scared her, deep down she almost thought that he would¡K¡K

¡¥Virginia¡K¡¦ Draco whispered, leaning his head back, his lips right under her jawline. His breath was shallow, but warm, and he couldn¡¦t help but feel incredably comfortable being wrapped by her arms. Gradually, his heart calmed down and he relaxed himself, closing his eyes.

¡¥What happened¡K¡¦ Virginia whispered, burying her face in his shoulder, ¡¥what happened¡K¡¦

Draco was too tired to answer, and let his guard down.

¡¥Draco?¡¦ Virginia¡¦s eyes trailed down his arm and rested on the pool of black potion that was still on his forearm. Her eyes widened when it finally disappeared and revealed the Dark Mark, the ugly symbol of Lord Voldemort. ¡¥Is this the ¡V ¡¥ she reached forward with trembling fingers.

That was when Draco came to full alert again and sprang to his feet, ripping himself from her comfortable embrace. Clutching his forearm again, he looked at her with death eyes, scaring her.

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ Virginia started, but was taken back when Draco turned around abruptly.

¡¥Yes, I am a Death Eater, satisfied?¡¦ Draco said quietly.

¡¥Draco ¡V ¡¥

¡¥Yes, I¡¦m what everyone thinks, what everyone expected.¡¦

¡¥I ¡V ¡¥

¡¥I don¡¦t care what you see in me. I am a Death Eater and that¡¦s all I can tell you. If you want to hate me, then be my guest, but if you want to pity me, then please, just get out of my sight.¡¦ Draco said harshly, not turning around. Virginia was just too stunned to say anything.

Without turning around, he flung open the door and slammed it shut, leaving Virginia in silent shock.

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥A fine snowy weather to start this new year¡¦s first Quidditch match, Ravenclaw versus Slytherin! Conditions are excellent with the pitch covered with powdered snow, and here comes the Ravenclaws! Captain and seeker Chang, Balaban and Boot Beaters, Brocklehurst, Finch Fletchy and Sanches chasers and Patil Keeper!¡¦ Dean announced as the Ravenclaws dressed in blue flew out onto the pitch.

¡¥It¡¦s unusual to see you at the Quidditch matches Ginny, decided to see how your ¡§boyfriend¡¨ falls right on his face?¡¦ Ron asked sarcastically, glaring as Virginia walked to the stands. I was true that Virginia rarely came to the Quidditch matches, and it was equally suspicious of her, especially with all the rumors flying around.

But Virginia was actually asking the same question everyone was, what is there between Draco and Virginia? People were shocked to know that the two were actually of first name terms. Every since knowing about Draco¡¦s dark mark, Virginia had not talked to him, but ironically thought about him every moment. The anger in his voice was always ringing in her ears, and she couldn¡¦t help but pity him, just exactly what he had expected. They had did a lot of research on Death Eaters too, and Draco knew perfectly well that Virginia hated them by the minute, and yet pitied them for their pathetic position in evil.

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ Yvette shouted in Virginia¡¦s ear, ¡¥Earth to Ginny!¡¦

¡¥Uh?¡¦ Virginia blinked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling her cloak closer, ¡¥jeez Ginny, your not thinking about Malfoy again are you?¡¦

Virginia chose to not answer that, only giving Ron another opportunity to throw insults at her about Draco. The crowd was going wild, as usual, green and blue flags flying everywhere.

¡¥I¡¦m really surprised that Cho was elected as captain you know.¡¦ Seamus commented, reaching for his binoculars, ¡¥but you have to admit, she¡¦s a really good seeker, wonder if Malfoy would beat her or not.¡¦

¡¥Malfoy? Come on, he plays like shit now, not one time has he caught the snitch before Harry!¡¦ Colin exclaimed.

Harry shrugged, trying not to smirk, ¡¥well, he is good, but just ignorant and too sure of himself.¡¦

¡¥I hate to say this,¡¦ Lavender¡¦s eyebrows furrowed, ¡¥but somehow, I think he¡¦s changed a little bit.¡¦

¡¥How do you know?¡¦ Seamus asked, narrowing his eyes.

Lavender shrugged, ¡¥I don¡¦t know, I just feel, a little bit different now when he¡¦s around. Not much insults, excluding the insults exclusively saved for Ron, Harry and Hermione though.¡¦

Virginia tuned them out as the Slytherins were announced.

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥¡K¡K and seeker Malfoy!¡¦ Dean shouted into the magical megaphone. ¡¥And Madame Hooch enters the pitch! Remember, each Quaffle worths ten points and the snitch, once caught, earns the team one hundred and fifty points, and ends the game.¡¦

Draco glided his broom towards the team, above his other teammates who were in a circle right in the middle of the pitch.

¡¥Shake hands captains.¡¦ Madame Hooch commanded. Cho smiled at Pucey, holding her hand out. Pucey just looked at her and shook it briefly before they went back to their own positions. Draco opened his eyes and looked at Cho evenly when she took her position opposite him.

¡¥The teams take position, and the Quaffle is released!¡¦ Dean shouted, ¡¥And immediately, Slytherin chaser Pucey catches the Quaffle and rushes forward, coming close to the Ravenclaw rings¡K and¡K Ouch! Good Bludger work by Ridley Balaban, a fifth year recently promoted from the reserve team, and Pucey drops the Quaffle into the hands of Mandy Brocklehurst who gives a sharp turn and rushes to the Slytherin goalpoast. AMAZING passes between Brocklehurst and Sanches, and here they come and BROCKLEHURST SCORES! Ten to zero!¡¦

Draco was up in the air when the crowd cheered and Mandy punched the air, but Draco smirked when a flash of green suddenly came out from the Slytherin Goalposts and rushed forward without the others noticing immediately. It was Montague, and it was one of their strategies. The crowd gasped when Montague had already positioned infront of Padma Patil and before she could breath, Montague had already thrown the Quaffle out and scored.

¡¥It¡¦s a tie! Ten to ten! AMAZING speed!¡¦ Dean yelled, ¡¥and they are at it again! Montague throws the Quaffle to Edgar Bruce, he positions and WHAM! Another bludger sent by Terry Boot! Bruce drops the Quaffle and Fletchy steals it away from the death grip of the Slytherins. Oh, a bludger coming the other way, sent by Dolores Marshall, but Boot breaks the attack and Fletchy throws it to Sanches, and he aims¡K and misses! Sherman saves it! Amazing save!¡¦

Draco kept his eyes on the pitch and noticed Cho at the other end looking up. They were obviously waiting for the snitch to come out, but it had decided to keep their suspences waiting. Draco yawned and glided towards the end of the Slytherin posts.

¡¥What are you doing Malfoy! Look for the snitch!¡¦ Pucey shouted as he passed him.

The Gryffindor crowd roared with laughter, including Dean. ¡¥Does Malfoy need to be taught?¡¦ he shouted, but was immediately stopped by McGonagal, who was glaring at him.

Right. Draco thought, looking down at Harry, who was smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of a mass of red hair, who was umistakenly belonged to Virginia Weasley_. What is she doing here? Trying to see me embarrased?_ He thought angrily. He was really angry, actually furious, but mainly at himself. Why was he always controlled by the Dark Mark? By fate? He hated it by the second, and letting Virginia know didn¡¦t make things better. He knew perfectly well that she was already terrified, and almost hated him. _But who cares, let her hate me._ Draco thought, trying to shake out the voice that denied everything in his head. It was hard not to admit now that Virginia had somehow effected him very much, and it was starting to scare the wits out of him.

He snapped back to reality when his sharp eyes saw something flicker at the far end of the Ravenclaw goalposts.

¡¥Oh Jesus! Is that the snitch?¡¦ Dean cried. He was confirmed when Cho suddenly shot out of the shadows, hurling after the glimpse of gold.

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥The snitch, the snitch!¡¦ Ron shouted excitedly, ¡¥I¡¦m putting in ten Galleons that Cho¡¦s going to get it before bloody Malfoy!¡¦

¡¥Definitely, see, Cho¡¦s about to reach it!¡¦ Hermione cried. On the new nimbus two thousand, her speed was pushed to the limits.

¡¥Come on Cho!¡¦ Harry urged, almost falling over the stands.

¡¥Oh Malfoy¡¦s gonna loose!¡¦ Ron declared.

¡¥You¡¦re on Ron, ten Galleons.¡¦ Virginia suddenly said out of nowhere. Every Gryffindor around them turned and stared at Virginia incredulously.

¡¥Are you out of your mind Ginny?¡¦ George exclaimed.

¡¥Your not really falling for him are you?¡¦ Fred said sternly.

¡¥Ten Galleons.¡¦ Virginia repeated, not removing her eyes from the pitch, she lifted her hand and pointed out.

¡¥Is Malfoy insane!¡¦ Dean shouted, ¡¥he¡¦s standing on the top ring of the Slytherin goalpost, just _STANDING THERE!_¡¦

¡¥Are you crazy Draco?¡¦ Faith screamed.

Virginia looked down his arm and faintly saw something blue diffusing from his arm. She knew perfectly well that he was making some potion that had to do with Quidditch, and also had a feeling that he was determined to win, although he didn¡¦t show it much.

¡¥Draco!¡¦ Dolores shouted, hitting a Bludger smack.

Draco just stood there, smirking as the snitch gained speed, rushing towards him, with Cho trailing behind it. They were a few meters away from him when Draco suddenly mounted his broom and dived, his right arm stretch out. It seemed less than a second when the two seekers intercepted and Draco fell off his broom, rolling on the snow. Everyone stood up and looked down at the green lump.

¡¥Draco!¡¦ Dolores yelled, stopping above him.

Draco stood up slowly, reaching for his broom. He looked up expressionlessly, then held out his hand slightly to reveal the snitch, beating it¡¦s wings furiously against his palm.

¡¥He¡¦s got it! He¡¦s got it! Two hundred to fifty, Slytherins wins!¡¦ Dean announced.

Virginia turned and grinned at her brother slyly, holding out her gloved palm, ¡¥Ten Galleons please.¡¦

Ron glared at her, growling.

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Nice game.¡¦

Draco¡¦s heart skipped a bit at the voice, the voice that had been invading his thoughts. He was lying on the snow after dinner, not wanting to get praise from his fellow teemmates anymore. He wanted peace and quiet, and now the redhead was destroying it. _Not that you don¡¦t want her to._ A little voice in his head whispered.

¡¥You¡¦ll catch a cold.¡¦ Virginia said flatly, ¡¥it¡¦s freezing here and the snow¡¦s penetrating into your skin. But congratulations on the game, I knew you were doing something about Quidditch.¡¦

¡¥Like.¡¦ Draco asked promptly, refusing to sit up. He just looked at the star filled sky, staring at the mist from his mouth.

¡¥Like the little gas that came from your hand. It had to be something that would stimulate the snitch to rush to you.¡¦ Virginia said, smirking.

¡¥Do you have to be that smart when people don¡¦t want you to be?¡¦ Draco sneered, looking at her pointedly from behind.

¡¥Yes. I¡¦m not Hermione.¡¦ Virginia replied. She sat down beside him, looking up as well.

¡¥I don¡¦t need your pity, hate me all you want.¡¦ Draco muttered.

¡¥I¡¦m not pitying you.¡¦ Virginia replied instantly looking at him, ¡¥I was just wondering.¡¦

¡¥Wondering what?¡¦ Draco glared at her.

¡¥Why didn¡¦t you go home for summer.¡¦ Virginia asked promptly, enjoying the change of emotion in his face.

¡¥How did you know!¡¦ Draco exclaimed, springing up.

Virginia shrugged, giving him a sly grin, ¡¥I overheard you and Professor Dumbledore¡¦s conversation after you had the fight with Ron. I suspect that that was when you got the Dark Mark?¡¦ Draco turned away from her, ¡¥I take that as a yes.¡¦

¡¥Shut up Weasley.¡¦ Draco muttered, ¡¥you know nothing.¡¦

¡¥All I know is, you don¡¦t seem to want to have the Dark Mark!¡¦ Virginia said stubbornly, ¡¥what is it with you? From what I know, you don¡¦t take anything you don¡¦t want without a fight.¡¦

Do I? Draco thought. He looked at Virginia thoughtfully, then sighed, falling back into the snow. ¡¥I didn¡¦t go back to the Malfoy Mansion because of my Father. I came to know that the Dark Mark was actually bestowed upon me when I was born, I had no way out of it. It would follow me for life, and from then onwards, I knew I couldn¡¦t go home, because if I did, I won¡¦t be able to come back to Hogwarts, and I would be forced to join Voldemort.¡¦ Draco spat out the last word bitterly, ¡¥You people may think that I want to be the servant of Voldemort, but I don¡¦t. That was why I asked to stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn¡¦t permit it of course, but instead, told me to stay with Snape. I learnt a year¡¦s worth of potions with him, although he worked me like a slave. I felt much safer, safer than any other time of my life. You have no idea what my Father does to me, forcing the Dark Mark out of me I suspect. I knew he wanted me to join the dark forces, and I know that he knows something about Voldemort now. Dumbledore¡¦s tracking that down, but that¡¦s all I know.¡¦

¡¥You mean, the Dark Mark came out of you only last summer?¡¦ Virginia asked, ¡¥then why did it make you go into convulsion?¡¦ she reached for his arm and pushed up the sleeve. Draco flinched when she started to trace the Mark with her gloved fingers.

¡¥Dumbledore told me to keep it a secret. Like I would want anyone to know what I am.¡¦ Draco said, wanting very much to snatch his hand away from her grip. ¡¥I know I¡¦ll be a Death Eater for life, I can never change it.¡¦

¡¥Draco,¡¦ Virginia whispered, looking up at him. Draco unconciously held his breath and let himself drown into her choclate eyes, ¡¥You are trying to change fate, I am helping you, Professor Snape is helping you.¡¦

Draco narrowed his eyes, ¡¥what do you mean?¡¦

****

[flashback]

¡¥Professor Snape, I demand an explanation.¡¦ Virginia said, barging into the dungeons. It was the end of first year Gryffindor Ravenclaw potions and the students were filing out.

¡¥Miss Weasley, do knock, you are forgetting your manners and setting a bad manner for your fellow Gryffindors.¡¦ Snape drawled.

¡¥I demand an explanation on what Draco and I are doing. If you don¡¦t give me an explanation, I will consider to retreat from this project.¡¦ Virginia said.

¡¥Is that called a threat Weasley?¡¦ Snape asked, narrowing his eyes. All the students scrambled out of the dungeons at Snape¡¦s seirous face, ¡¥why don¡¦t you have any respect for your Professor?¡¦

¡¥All I know is, I¡¦m doing something without any direction. I don¡¦t even feel like I¡¦m doing potions anymore.¡¦ Virginia said, ¡¥I know it has something to do with Draco¡¦s Dark Mark, don¡¦t lie to me anymore!¡¦

Snape¡¦s eyes snapped wide, ¡¥How did you ¡V ¡¥

¡¥Severus.¡¦ Another kind voice said from behind them. Dumbledore came out of the shadows and looked at Virginia, ¡¥please continue Ginny.¡¦

Virginia took a deep breath, running her hand through her messy long hair, ¡¥As you know, Draco¡¦s arm and suddenly went into convulsion, contracting so hard it almost wanted to detach from his shoulder. When he wanted to pour the potion on the Mark, I ripped off the elbow protector and saw it. I know Draco didn¡¦t go home for summer because I overheard Professor Dumbledore and Draco¡¦s conversation. I just have a feeling that all this work we¡¦ve been doing has something to do with it, am right Professor?¡¦

Snape sighed, ¡¥yes Weasley, you are right. What we are doing here is, trying to create a concoction that can remove the Dark Mark, as in never returning to its owner, not even when Voldemort¡¦s near. The Dark Mark is something that will follow you forever, but I know that some way or another the Dark Mark can be removed. Completely¡¦

¡¥Ginny,¡¦ Dumbledore started, ¡¥this situation must be kept silent. The Ministry of Magic is not approving this project at all because they think that this will cast fear over the public and give the real Death Eaters an advantage of removing the Dark Mark, then reinforcing their powers by burning it on them again. People who know of this project is Severus, me and Professor McGonagal, even Draco doesn¡¦t know it yet, because I don¡¦t want to stress him.¡¦

Virginia looked at him, ¡¥you mean, you don¡¦t even know if this would work?¡¦

Dumbledore nodded, ¡¥It is a pity that someone as young as Draco has bestowed this horrible fate. It is not fair to him, nor to the others. The reason I agreed for Draco to stay with Severus over the summer is because I received reliable information that Lucius Malfoy has already rejoined the Dark Forces bit by bit. I do not want one of my students to receive the same fate.¡¦

¡¥Do you understand Weasley, if anything comes to the ears of the other students, this will cause a chaos.¡¦ Snape said seriously, ¡¥you must keep your bloody mouth shut because if the other students know that there¡¦s a real Death Eater of the age sixteen hanging around Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic might force the school to close down, because the public will think that Hogwarts has created a Death Eater.¡¦

Virginia looked down and nodded, ¡¥my lips are sealed.¡¦

****

[end of flashback]

¡¥You mean, we¡¦re doing all this work because they want my Mark removed?¡¦ Draco asked.

Virginia looked at him, ¡¥don¡¦t you want it removed?¡¦

Draco racked his blonde hair, ¡¥of course, who would want to be a Death Eater? I don¡¦t know why everybody thinks that I want to be one.¡¦

¡¥I trust you.¡¦ Virginia smiled.

¡¥Trust me?¡¦ Draco repeated, looking up at her.

Virginia reached forward and hugged him, much to Draco¡¦s shock. ¡¥I don¡¦t know why, but I know that you aren¡¦t the evil one, I can just feel it. We¡¦re friends right? And I trust you, I trust that you will never be a real Death Eater, although technically speaking you are one. You won¡¦t kill, I¡¦m sure of it.¡¦ She whispered, enjoying the comfortable heat between them. She felt so safe in him, although why she was still thinking, considering all the nasty things he had done to her.

Friends? Draco thought, looking sideways at her hair, ¡¥we¡¦re friends?¡¦

¡¥I guess we are.¡¦ Virginia said, pulling back, ¡¥aren¡¦t we?¡¦

¡¥Why didn¡¦t you want me to call you Ginny?¡¦ Draco blurted out without thinking.

Virginia blinked, ¡¥I hate that name.¡¦ She said quietly, ¡¥It feels so incomplete whenever people call me that. It¡¦s so child-like, I want people to call me Virginia, but no such luck, even Professor Dumbledore calls me Ginny.¡¦

Draco looked at her, and somehow, he felt like he¡¦d known her for a long time, a very long time. He suddenly sprang to his feet and took out his wand, summoning two brooms. ¡¥I reckon you haven¡¦t really played Quidditch before Virginia.¡¦

Virginia smiled, her name felt like music from his lips. ¡¥Not exactly, although I always get hit with golf balls when Fred and George use it as bludgers.¡¦

Draco extended his hand out and helped Virginia up, ¡¥I¡¦ll teach you.¡¦

¡¥What?¡¦ Virginia cried, ¡¥no way, I don¡¦t know how to ¡V ¡¥

¡¥Shut up Weasley, it¡¦s easier than you think.¡¦ Draco said, handing her a broom, ¡¥you¡¦ll pick up, hopefully.¡¦

Virginia glared at him, ¡¥I really doubt that you know.¡¦

Draco just laughed and mounted his broom, summoning the wooden cart. He kicked it open and released a bludger and the Quaffle. ¡¥Watch it!¡¦ he yelled as he grabbed a club and hit it hard.

¡¥I¡¦m going to kill you Draco.¡¦ Virginia seethed, ¡¥this is a totally barbaric sport!¡¦

¡¥You¡¦ll get used to it.¡¦ Draco shrugged, tossing her a club. Taking the Quaffle, he kicked off the ground and swerved to the goalpost.

¡¥I thought you were seeker.¡¦ Virginia said as Draco threw it through the hoop with force, ¡¥care being a chaser?¡¦

Draco turned and shook his head, ¡¥compared to the others, I¡¦m shit. Not that I really am the kind to be seeker, but to be honest, I really don¡¦t think I¡¦ll ever win Potter.¡¦

¡¥And I thought you didn¡¦t want to be controlled by fate.¡¦ Virginia said dryly.

Draco shrugged, ¡¥it¡¦s not fate, it¡¦s actually ability, although I¡¦ll never admit it in front of Potter.¡¦

¡¥Your hopeless.¡¦ Virginia laughed.

Draco glared at her, then shouted, ¡¥Look out!¡¦

Virginia turned and was just in time to smack a bludger away from her face.

¡¥Not bad, you¡¦d make a fair beater.¡¦ Draco commented.

¡¥Yeah right.¡¦ Virginia panted as the bludger went back to her, ¡¥If I break my legs and can¡¦t dance, I really am going to kill you.¡¦

Draco smirked.

But deep down, he couldn¡¦t deny the fact anymore.

¡¥I¡¦m dead.¡¦ He whispered.

He wanted so much to be more than friends with Virginia Weasley.

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥She¡¦s mine Draco Malfoy, no one can have her except for me.¡¦

**End of Chapter 18**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at **virginialo@wildimagination.net** if you got any questions! You can also leave any messages on my site's message board: **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworkshop**

Next Chapter will come hopefully as soon as possible. 

Toodles! 


	21. Chapter 20: Brothers, Dresses, Smiles an...

**Muggle**** Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 20: Brothers, Dresses, Smiles and Tears**

**A/N: **Ages since I've updated, sorry. I've posted a lot of pictures at the site, most of them are images of Gladys Winifred in the Musical Drama. Please take a look and tell me what you feel about it! 

One more thing, I cannot tolerate any forms of swearing or dirty language in my review board, I don't care if its a big swear or small swear, I simply cannot tolerate that. Constructive criticism are welcomed, but name insults are not appreciated at all, especially an insult of my own _real _name. I may be able to tolerate flames, but I cannot tolerate insults or swearing, it makes me disgusted, and IRRITATES me as well. 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


Draco Malfoy has changed. 

Not much, but enough to be obvious to the whole school, considering him to be a public figure of the whole school, or maybe even the whole wizarding community now. 

He smiled, when everyone thought that the word ¡¥smile¡¦ never existed in his dictionary. It wasn¡¦t those silly goofy big smiles, but a very small smile, sexy even, a genuine smile of mere happiness. His lips would set in a thin curved line, and ¡¥coincidentally¡¦, it only happened around Virginia. 

Virginia raised her eyebrows as she studied Draco, who had his head down, writing on a piece of parchment, a huge book beside him, smiling, non the less. ¡¥What _is wrong with you?¡¦ she asked suddenly, crossing her arms. _

¡¥What?¡¦ Draco asked, the smile still on his lips. 

Virginia rolled her eyes and leaned forward, ¡¥why are you always smiling, it¡¦s unusual, and it¡¦s kind of , as I quote Yvette, freaking me out.¡¦ 

¡¥Really?¡¦ Draco¡¦s smile turned slightly into a smirk and he looked at her with amusement, leaning back. 

¡¥That¡¦s more like it.¡¦ Virginia smiled, ¡¥the smirk fits you more.¡¦ 

Draco pouted, he actually _pouted, ¡¥is it a sin for me to smile? I just feel like it okay?¡¦ _

Virginia¡¦s mouth widened, ¡¥you actually pouted! What is wrong with you Draco Malfoy?¡¦ she put her hand on his forehead. 

¡¥Stop it.¡¦ Draco rolled his eyes, but let her hand rest under his blonde bangs. 

¡¥Well, nothing seems wrong.¡¦ Virginia suddenly smirked, one similar to Draco¡¦s, ¡¥now _who¡¦s having a mental disorder?¡¦ _

Draco shrugged, ¡¥I¡¦m in a good mood. You know I rarely help you out with the research in the library, you should thank me.¡¦ 

¡¥You, good mood?¡¦ Virginia squeaked incredulously, ¡¥don¡¦t kid me.¡¦ 

Draco put his hand under his chin and looked at her with bored eyes, ¡¥You just haven¡¦t seen me in a good mood.¡¦ 

Virginia leaned forward again, looking at him straight in the eyes, ¡¥I don¡¦t know, does irritating my brother and flirting with girls make you in a good mood? If yes, then I guess I have.¡¦ 

¡¥Shut up.¡¦ Draco muttered, turning back to his parchment, but still smiled slightly. If he didn¡¦t break away from her eyes fast, he might have the urge to kiss her and that was the last thing he needed. He just couldn¡¦t help but smile at her presents, although most of the time they¡¦re annoyed with each other, he just couldn¡¦t help it. He was actually starting to feel very happy, with her by his side. 

As if he finally found somewhere he could belong to. 

But of course, that was just a lie, because it could never happen. 

¡¥Virginia.¡¦ Draco looked up and handed her the book, pointing to a certain paragraph, ¡¥I think¡K¡¦ 

¡¥He¡¦s smiling again!¡¦ Ron hissed. 

¡¥Ron, will you keep quiet?¡¦ Hermione rolled her eyes. 

¡¥Jesus, they look like a married couple or something.¡¦ Fred seethed, hiding half his eyes behind a huge book. 

¡¥Right, I heard they kissed, was it a big kiss or a small kiss?¡¦ George asked at particularly no one. 

¡¥Big kiss, wet kiss.¡¦ Ron snarled, casting his eyes in the direction of the two again, ¡¥Malfoy was holding her by the waist the whole time! If it weren¡¦t for the others stopping me, I would have pummbled that git up.¡¦ 

¡¥I really don¡¦t know what Ginny sees in him, she calls him Draco!¡¦ Harry exclaimed, shaking his head, twirling his quill, ¡¥personally, I think the two look disgusting together.¡¦ 

¡¥Harry, Ron, stop it already!¡¦ Hermione hissed, ¡¥what she does is her own business!¡¦ 

¡¥Hermione,¡¦ Ron turned to look at her in shock, ¡¥how can you say that! Don¡¦t you know that she¡¦s with a Malfoy? A Death Eater?¡¦

¡¥I know!¡¦ Hermione said hotly, ¡¥but what can we do, it¡¦s not like we can control her life! Grow up Ron, she has her own life, and, as I hate to say it, you can¡¦t interfere with it.¡¦ 

¡¥What has gotten into you?¡¦ Ron asked, his voice rising, ¡¥Don¡¦t you care about who she¡¦s with? She¡¦s with Draco Malfoy for Christ¡¦s sake!¡¦ 

Hermione bit her lip and turned away without saying anything. 

¡¥Ron, Hermione was just trying to be reasonable.¡¦ Harry started. 

¡¥What¡¦s all the fuss?¡¦ The five all looked up and saw Virginia and Draco standing in front of them. ¡¥I thought you had transfiguration now, what are you guys doing in the library?¡¦ she frowned, eyeing the huge book in front of Fred and George. Knowing her brothers too well, she knew that they wouldn¡¦t have the patience to deal with such thick and intensive text, which means¡K ¡¥Were you people spying on us?¡¦ 

Draco, who was standing behind her, raised his eyebrows, ¡¥such a ¡§typical¡¨ thing for Gryffindors to do.¡¦ He sneered, ¡¥and I wonder what the library¡¦s for¡K¡¦ 

Virginia rolled her eyes, ¡¥like you do. All you do is complain about the ventilation system.¡¦ She eyed his loose tie and half unbottoned shirt, ¡¥not to mention being rude to Madame Pince.¡¦ 

¡¥Like you don¡¦t bitch around.¡¦ Draco muttered, but cursed in pain when Virginia stomped him on the foot. 

¡¥Ginny¡K¡¦ Ron said in a low voice, giving her a warning glare. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Virginia asked, confused, ¡¥oh, were we interrupting you? Sorry for that.¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah, interrupting something.¡¦ Draco drawled, then turned to Virginia, ¡¥sometimes I wonder if you have a brain.¡¦ 

Virginia nudged him in the ribs, hard, then smiled at him sweetly, ¡¥let¡¦s go Draco, or Professor Snape would throw a fit. We¡¦ll be off then Ron.¡¦ With that, she dragged a slightly whimpering Draco out of the library. 

¡¥Did you see that?¡¦ Ron suddenly roared. 

¡¥Mr. Weasley!¡¦ Madame Pince shrieked, ¡¥one more sound and I will personally guarantee that you will never be allowed in the library again!¡¦ 

¡¥Nice going Ron.¡¦ Harry said dryly. In response, Ron just fumed and returned to his Herbology essay. 

¡¥Yo Fred.¡¦ George whispered, nudging his twin. Fred just turned and looked at him, nodding. 

¡¥Please¡K I want to go with Draco!¡¦ Myra whined, tugging Lesley¡¦s hand. 

¡¥Myra!¡¦ Lesley rolled her eyes, ¡¥for god¡¦s sake, you¡¦re already eleven! You act like a six year old.¡¦ 

Myra pouted and plopped herself onto the floor. ¡¥I¡¦m just cute.¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah right.¡¦ Pierre muttered, ¡¥Lesley! I simply think that Myra Kirkimburgh is no where suitable for this role!¡¦ 

¡¥What do you know about me you bastard!¡¦ Myra shrieked. 

¡¥Myra!¡¦ Lesley cried, ¡¥watch your language.¡¦ 

¡¥You don¡¦t even know me! What right do you have, saying that I¡¦m not suitable!¡¦ Myra continued, ignoring Lesley. 

Pierre rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking at her straight in the eye, ¡¥look at yourself first. You¡¦re an eleven year old and you still act like six, as I quote Lesley. Second of all, you should be twelve in the show, do you look like twelve? I don¡¦t think so. Third, you¡¦re too dependent on your beloved cousin Draco, you never stop whining about seeing him. He¡¦s just your cousin, not your Father! You act like he¡¦s the only living being left for you!¡¦ 

At those words, Myra looked at him with wide green eyes. 

¡¥My ¡V Myra?¡¦ Lesley said gently. 

¡¥Only one left for me?¡¦ Myra whispered. 

Pierre narrowed his eyes and looked at her, feeling pressure, and suddenly felt something different about the blonde. 

¡¥What¡¦s all the commotion?¡¦ Draco asked, drawing the curtains from his dressing room. ¡¥Myra?¡¦ 

Myra lowered her head, strands of loose hair falling over her face. Tears streamed down her face and dropped to the floor. 

Pierre backed away uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. Before he could find his voice, Myra sprang up and ran out of the studio, leotard and all. 

¡¥Myra!¡¦ Draco shouted, but winced when the door slammed shut with a loud bang. He turned and glared at the small boy from Beauxsbaton, ¡¥what did you say to her?¡¦ 

¡¥I ¡V ¡¥ 

Draco stalked forward and hauled him by the collar, glaring at him dangerously, ¡¥if anything goes wrong with her, I will personally make sure that you will pay, you got that, little Chester Dwight?¡¦ 

Pierre narrowed his eyes and just stared back at him. 

Without getting an answer, Draco walked out of the studio and paused at the corridor. _Where would she be? Virginia had long excused herself because she had to go see Professor McGonagal about some of her class arrangements with Madam Promfey. The session was actually a scene that didn¡¦t really have them, and was about the younger version of them, but Lesley still wanted to them have a go and adapt themselves. _

¡¥Something wrong Malfoy?¡¦ a low voice said. Draco looked up and saw Adrian standing there, a black book in hand. ¡¥I saw little Myra go that way.¡¦ He lifted a pale finger and pointed towards the stairs. He turned back and gave him a small smile, ¡¥spend more time with her, she seems really lonely in Gryffindor, owing to the fact that all the girls at her age are afraid of you being her cousin.¡¦ 

Draco narrowed eyes followed Adrian¡¦s back unti it disappeared around the corner. He was trouble, trouble with a capital T. Draco shook his head and headed towards the stairs, looking around for the little blonde girl. He loved her dearly, like a little sister. Being an only child was not something happy, and with a father like Lucius Malfoy, it was only like hell. Myra had treated him like a brother, and he considered her being his family more than his wretched father. 

¡¥Myra!¡¦ Draco called, but felt stupid. If she didn¡¦t want to be seen, then she would answer, no matter what. His head jerked sideways when he heard some rustling. He cursed when a strong arm wrapped around his throat. Without another thought, he flipped the weight over his head, sending it into a dark corridor. 

¡¥Bloody hell! You almost broke my backbone!¡¦ the voice cursed. 

¡¥You alright?¡¦ an identical voice asked dryly.

¡¥What are you two bloody prats doing?¡¦ Draco demanded, eyeing the two red-haired Weasleys. The twins looked up and gave him identically sheepish grins. Draco narrowed his eyes, ¡¥what?¡¦ 

¡¥Oh nothing, just wanted a chat with you.¡¦ Fred said, standing up. 

¡¥What is there to talk between you and me huh? I thought Malfoys and Weasleys don¡¦t talk in civilized manner.¡¦ Draco said dryly, ¡¥didn¡¦t that prat bother of yours tell you that?¡¦ 

¡¥Which brother?¡¦ George asked, twisting his eyebrows, ¡¥we have four brothers, five, for me.¡¦ 

¡¥and five for me.¡¦ Fred added. 

¡¥We have Bill the funky one ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Charlie the about-to-be-married one ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Percy the perfect one ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Ron the tempermental one ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Fred the funny one ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥and George the mischief one ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Not to mention innocent.¡¦ George piped in. 

Fred nodded, ¡¥definitely.¡¦ 

Draco rolled his eyes, but couldn¡¦t help but think that the two were actually very entertaining. He had heard a lot about the two from Virginia, but had never really met them. ¡¥What is your real intention, please, I need to find Myra.¡¦ 

¡¥Don¡¦t worry!¡¦ Fred waved his hand, grinning at him. 

George tapped his wand, ¡¥we saw her heading to the Gryffindor tower, you can¡¦t go in there, Ron would kill you, not to mention Harry.¡¦ He reasoned. An oranged checked cloth came out of nowhere and landed on the floor, with another tap, three bottles of juice appeared. ¡¥Come, have a snack with us Malfoy.¡¦ He invited. 

Draco raised his eyebrows, ¡¥do you realize that you¡¦re in a dark corridor, and you want to have a picnic?¡¦ 

Fred shrugged, ¡¥didn¡¦t occur to us. But since there¡¦s no where to go, then why not here?¡¦ 

Out of curiosity, Draco sat down, eyeing the two suspiciously. ¡¥What do you two want?¡¦ 

¡¥Here, have a drink.¡¦ Fred offered, handing him a bottle of pumpkin juice, ¡¥By the way, I¡¦m Gred.¡¦ 

¡¥And I¡¦m Forge.¡¦ 

Draco snorted, ¡¥nice going. Be serious, what do you want, I¡¦m not going to repeat myself.¡¦ 

¡¥Really nothing, just wanted to see what our little sister sees in you. Honestly, we are very open minded people and we don¡¦t mind if you dated her.¡¦ George said. 

Draco chocked on his drink, ¡¥whoever said we were dating? We¡¦re just research partners!¡¦ 

¡¥Do you realize that our baby sister¡¦s first kiss was to a Malfoy Forge?¡¦ Fred shook his head, ¡¥our baby sister¡¦s growing up.¡¦ 

¡¥She¡¦s no longer innocent, what should we do? What should we tell mother? She¡¦ll be devestated to know that her little baby daughter¡¦s not the innocent girl anymore.¡¦ George whiped, sniffing. 

¡¥Please,¡¦ Draco set down his bottle, ¡¥it was just a kiss. Big deal, we didn¡¦t do anything, for your information, and I have no interest in your _baby sister.¡¦ _

¡¥Really?¡¦ Fred¡¦s eyes lightened. 

¡¥You positive Malfoy?¡¦ George added. 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ Draco said slowly. 

¡¥Good, very good. Never reckon I¡¦d have a civilized conversation with a Malfoy.¡¦ Fred chirped, grabbing Draco¡¦s hand and shaking it hard, almost detaching it from his joint sockets. 

¡¥Have a drink, you must be very thirsty.¡¦ George beckoned, ¡¥must be dreadfully thirsty after such an intensive practise.¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah yeah.¡¦ Draco muttered, gulping the whole bottle. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he tossed it to Fred, ¡¥nothing¡¦s good around Weasleys.¡¦ Without another word, he walked out of the corridor. 

After a few solid minutes, Fred bursted into outrage, ¡¥George, I thought that potion would work!¡¦ 

¡¥We tested it on Bill at summer, there shouldn¡¦t be anything wrong with it!¡¦ George protested, scratching his head, ¡¥it was perfect when we came to Hogwarts.¡¦ 

¡¥Reckon some magical charm was put to stop our WWW products from being effective?¡¦ Fred rubbed his chin, ¡¥I hope not, or we won¡¦t have any fun at all.¡¦ 

¡¥Oh, I forgot to tell you two,¡¦ Draco¡¦s voice rang. The twins looked up and almost jumped when Draco¡¦s head came peeking from the corner, ¡¥Virginia gave me a concoction to resist all your WWW prank potions. Just want to tell you that.¡¦ 

Draco almost laughed out loud when both Fred and George¡¦s jaw dropped to the floor. He had to admit that Virginia had a very interesting family. 

¡¥I¡¦m early?¡¦ Draco asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Charlie looked up and grinned, ¡¥sure are. Didn¡¦t have anything to do after lunch?¡¦ 

Draco shook his head, ¡¥did have something, but didn¡¦t want to do it.¡¦ 

Charlie laughed, seating himself on the high stool. ¡¥Don¡¦t tell me you gave all the work to my sister again, she¡¦s always complaining how ¡¥braty¡¦ you are.¡¦ 

Draco coughed, ¡¥Braty? Well, I do a lot too, its just too much to handle sometimes.¡¦ 

¡¥Right.¡¦ Charlie said warily, turning back to his desk, a huge leather bond book in front of him, a tank of what looked like eggs resting on the coarse wood. 

Draco actually liked Charlie, although he would never in a million years admit that he even liked a Weasley, maybe except for Virginia. Charlie had a passion for dragons that impressed him much. Never in his life did he have real passion for anything, until maybe now, but Charlie really gave himself in this particular field, and made use of it. Draco never really hated Dragons, especially when his own name was from dragons. He was actually enjoying the class, except for having it with Gryffindor. 

Draco seethed inwardly at the thought of having class with Potter and Weasley, not to mention the know-it-all Hermione ¡¥Mudblood¡¦ Granger. It was really frustrating, especially with Ron picking all his flaws and always saying things about him and Virginia. Nothing but death glares ever since the kiss, and he had a feeling that Ron had an urge to just jump on him and hex him to death. 

Not that he didn¡¦t do anything, insults would fly around often, especially when it was the only class Slytherin had with Gryffindor, now that Potions was split. 

¡¥Come over here Draco,¡¦ Charlie¡¦s voice sliced through his thought. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Draco looked over his shoulder and at the tank, ¡¥are those dragon eggs?¡¦ 

Charlie nodded, ¡¥Right. Horntail eggs. Got special permission from the ministry. See this one, it¡¦s going to hatch anything today.¡¦ 

¡¥You do this every day in Romania?¡¦ Draco asked. 

Charlie shook his head, ¡¥not exactly, but to some extend yes. We study and observe their breeding conditions to make sure that some kinds won¡¦t come to an extinct. We all go into the forest to see if there are any injured dragons, especially those who were just hatched. Romania has a very high number of illegal hunters and we also work by the law.¡¦ 

¡¥Dangerous, if you ask me.¡¦ Draco said, wrinkling his nose. ¡¥But I like them, had a sort of interest after studying them with you. You got any books on them?¡¦ 

Charlie laughed, ¡¥everything¡¦s dangerous. I personally hate potions and almost failed in in my OWLs and NEWTs, just because someone dropped a dungbomb into my cauldron once and made it explode. If you ask me, potions maybe even more dangerous.¡¦ 

Draco shrugged, ¡¥you could say that, especially when you¡¦re dealing with new concoctions.¡¦ 

¡¥Well, you can come by sometime after dinner, at my room. I¡¦ve got a collection of books there, all about dragons. Couldn¡¦t get my hands off them, it was a present from my Dad when I graduated from Hogwarts, I have to bring them with me all the time.¡¦ Draco raised his eyebrows, but didn¡¦t say anything. Charlie shifted and looked at him straight in the eye, ¡¥So, what are you and my sister actually doing now? Very secretive if you ask me.¡¦ 

¡¥Nothing really, just some research on the dark marks, you-know-who and death eaters.¡¦ Draco said casually, going back to his seat. 

Charlie raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth again but was interrupted when Ron and Harry walked into the hut. 

¡¥Well, if it isn¡¦t the Big Ferret.¡¦ Harry smirked, closing the door behind him, ¡¥finally knows what is meant by punctual, and respect.¡¦ 

Draco looked sideways but didn¡¦t say anything. As much as he hated to admit, Ron thought that Draco had really changed. He still glared at them with pure hatred, but there were less insults, pranks and pushes, from him, but that didn¡¦t mean there aren¡¦t any from his goons. 

¡¥The Malfoy has finally learned how to keep his mouth shut, thank the gods.¡¦ Ron added, taking his seat. 

¡¥Oh stop it you two.¡¦ Hermione murmured. 

Charlie just looked at Draco, who had kept silent all the time. _I wonder what made this change in him. _

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ 

Rubbing her eyes, Virginia looked down from the stairs and saw the portrait hole flung open. Yvette was bouncing up and down, waving at her. ¡¥What?¡¦ she asked not so pleasantly. 

¡¥Come on Ginny, Aunt Felicity¡¦s here!¡¦ Yvette yelped, running up the stairs to her. 

¡¥Aunt Felicity?¡¦ Seamus raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

¡¥It¡¦s the costumes director.¡¦ Lavender explained, eyeing Yvette, who was jumping up and down. 

¡¥So?¡¦ Virginia yawned. 

¡¥Come on! I have something to show you, it\s absolutely cool!¡¦ Yvette promised, tugging her. 

¡¥Yvette, give me a break.¡¦ Virginia groaned, rubbing the side of her head, ¡¥I¡¦ve practically had no sleep for the past week coping with my work, I really need it now because I have a transfiguration test tomorrow.¡¦ 

Yvette rolled her eyes, ¡¥Oh come on, its just past dinner! I promise it¡¦s worthwhile.¡¦ 

¡¥I refuse.¡¦ Virginia said stubbornly, wrapping her arms around the railing, sliding to the floor. 

¡¥Come on! There¡¦s something you really have to see. Besides, Aunt Felicity wants to see you. Come on!¡¦ with that she pulled Virginia to her feet, pulling her from the railing. 

¡¥Yvette, I really need my sleep.¡¦ Virginia complained as the blonde dragged her down the stairs. Virginia almost felt that she was tumbling down the stairs with her eye closed and almost tripped and fell flat on her face, if it weren¡¦t for Adrian who had came out of nowhere, catching her. 

¡¥You okay?¡¦ he asked softly as he helped her up. 

¡¥She¡¦s okay!¡¦ Yvette chirped before she could even open her mouth. 

¡¥Hey watch it!¡¦ Ron shouted when he bumped into the two girls. 

¡¥Sorry!¡¦ Yvette cried. 

¡¥Sorry¡K¡¦ Virginia mumbled sleepily. 

¡¥What are they up to?¡¦ Harry wondered, looking out the portrait hole. 

¡¥Beats me.¡¦ 

¡¥Okay okay okay, will you stop for a split second?¡¦ Virginia suddenly shouted, flinging away her hand. 

¡¥You¡¦ll see.¡¦ Yvette said mysteriously, ¡¥you are going to love it.¡¦ 

¡¥What I love now would be sleep, so could you kindly let me go back to the Gryffindor tower, up the stairs, into the fifth year girl¡¦s dormitory and onto my fluffy four poster bed at the far corner near the window?¡¦ Virginia asked sarcastically. 

¡¥Don¡¦t be such a whimp.¡¦ Yvette scoffed, knocking on the wooden door. 

¡¥Me? A Whimp?¡¦ Virginia repeated incredulously, ¡¥what do you mean Yvette Dawes?¡¦ 

¡¥Yvette! Ginny!¡¦ Felicity greeted, ¡¥come in!¡¦ 

¡¥Saved.¡¦ Yvette muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Virginia to hear. 

¡¥What did you say?¡¦ Virginia frowned. 

¡¥Nothing!¡¦ Yvette turned and gave her a huge grin, ¡¥come in.¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah, nothing.¡¦ Virginia murmured, stepping into the room. 

¡¥Come Ginny, I want to fit you into this.¡¦ Felicity motioned her. 

¡¥Huh?¡¦ Virginia wrinkled her eyebrows, ¡¥fit into what?¡¦ 

¡¥Your first costume.¡¦ Yvette rolled her eyes. 

Virginia stared at the outfit that Felicity was holding up. Then started to laugh, ¡¥I am not wearing that thing, not in a million years.¡¦ 

¡¥Oh you¡¦re here Ginny!¡¦ Lesley walked into the big rest room of her and Charlie¡¦s bedroom, ¡¥great! Felicity said that she wanted to fit you into your first suit so as to get your measurements.¡¦ 

Virginia raised her eyebrows, ¡¥don¡¦t you get the measurements, then you make the costume?¡¦ 

¡¥Yes, but you see, I already took your measurements at Hogsmeade. Inspiration hit me so fast that I couldn¡¦t stop drawing and ending up making the whole thing in three days time.¡¦ Felicity explained. 

Virginia choked, ¡¥three days time? Are you crazy?¡¦ 

Yvette grinned, ¡¥no, its her average time when inspiration hits her isn¡¦t it Aunt?¡¦ 

¡¥Yup!¡¦ 

Virginia turned and looked at Lesley, ¡¥tell me she¡¦s crazy.¡¦ 

Lesley smiled sheepishly, ¡¥nope, not at all. It¡¦s actually normal for her.¡¦ 

¡¥So?¡¦ Yvette looked at Virginia evilly, ¡¥try it on!¡¦ 

¡¥Oh, not in the ¡V hey! Stop that right now!¡¦ Virginia screamed as the two crazy women pushed her into the changing room. 

¡¥What is going on?¡¦ a sleepy voiced asked. 

¡¥Nothing, just Felicity and Yvette playing around with your dear little sister.¡¦ Lesley replied. She walked towards Charlie and circled his waist with her slim arms, leaning close to him. ¡¥So, you had a good sleep?¡¦ she whispered. 

¡¥Hmm¡K it was okay, but it¡¦s never the same without you beside me in bed.¡¦ Charlie drawled. 

Lesley smiled and nipped his lips with her teeth, ¡¥I can always serve in bed my Lord.¡¦ 

¡¥I¡¦d be looking forward to that.¡¦ Charlie whispered, then claimed her lips in one of his breath-taking kisses that usually made her loose herself so much they¡¦d end up in bed. But before they went to that phase, a throat clearing interrupted their ¡¥activity¡¦. 

¡¥Draco?¡¦ Lesley said breathlessly. 

¡¥Uh huh,¡¦ Draco eyed them warily, ¡¥I see you still remember the name of your dearest dancer of the century.¡¦ 

¡¥How did you get in?¡¦ Charlie demanded. 

Draco shrugged, ¡¥well, the door was open and I heard some strange sounds. I knocked, but no one answered me, since you two were so busy, so I opened the door to find you two engaged in such an interesting event.¡¦ 

¡¥Oh shut up.¡¦ Charlie growled, racking his red hair, but silently he was grateful because he could easily get carried away, which was the last thing he wanted to happen since his sister was just a door away from them. 

¡¥Uh, did you want to find me?¡¦ Lesley asked, straightening her shirt. 

¡¥Actually no, I was here to find Charlie.¡¦ Draco replied slowly, looking at them with amusement. He had to admit, they were much more fun than the other professors, at least they acted normal, they were just fun, like to everyone else. ¡¥You said I could borrow your books.¡¦ 

¡¥Huh? Oh yeah, wait a minute, no, you come with me, it¡¦s in the room.¡¦ Charlie motioned him through the door. They walked into the bedroom of their den, and Draco was no where surprised to see the bed sheets scattered everywhere on the floor. 

¡¥I don¡¦t even want to imagine what you did Charlie.¡¦ Draco said, shaking his head. 

¡¥Hey, I¡¦m a normal guy with normal needs.¡¦ Charlie shrugged, ¡¥you¡¦ll get them when you grow up. Well, at my era, guys just screwed girls whenever they got a chance in Hogswart, well most of them were from Slytherin though.¡¦ 

¡¥As a Slytherin I hate to disappoint you, but that is totally disgusting.¡¦ Draco commented, plopping himself down on the couch. 

¡¥Well that¡¦s a surprise.¡¦ Charlie said, raising his eyebrows. He opened a cupboard door and ran his fingers through the leather bound books, finally deciding on one that was moss green with silver borders. ¡¥Here.¡¦ He tossed it to Draco, who caught it with a thud, the book hitting his stomach. 

¡¥Watch it.¡¦ He growled, rubbing his stomach. 

¡¥You watch it.¡¦ Charlie scoffed, ¡¥if you loose that book, I will kill you, you hear that?¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah yeah.¡¦ Draco muttered. 

A sudden scream caused both of them jump. Draco threw his book down on the table and ran to the door, his eyes almost popping out at what he saw. 

¡¥I am not going to wear this in front of a million people!¡¦ Virginia declared, ¡¥there is no way I am going to do this!¡¦ 

¡¥Oh come on Virginia, don¡¦t be such a party pooper.¡¦ Yvette smirked, ¡¥it fits you perfectly!¡¦ 

¡¥No, I look like some, some hooker!¡¦ Virginia wailed. 

Lesley rolled her eyes, ¡¥Um, did you forget something? You ARE a hooker in the musical!¡¦ 

Virginia shut her mouth at this. 

¡¥Oh come on, its not that bad.¡¦ Felicity circled her, ¡¥I am a genius. You know Ginny you do have a great figure, except for maybe the breasts, but we can deal with that. But, every woman will kill for a waist like that, and those legs! If I were a guy, I¡¦d drool.¡¦ 

¡¥What do you think Draco?¡¦ Yvette asked, her lips curved in sly grin. 

Virginia turned in shock and saw Draco standing there, staring at her as if the Deamaters have decided to rule the world and become the king of kings. Virginia was in a breath taking low cut lacy dress. The tight sleeves ran down to her elbow, billowing out gracefully in red satin. The soft black material ran across her small slim waist down to her upper thigh, where the slits seperated the material, letting it run between her legs. Her shapely thighs and calves were wrapped by plain black stockings and on her feet were high heels that had straps criss crossing each other, winding around her ankle. Her hair was tied up in a bun, wavy strands falling onto her face. 

¡¥Hey Draco!¡¦ Yvette frowned and waved her hand in front of his face. 

Draco continued to stare at her. Virginia looked away, heat rising up her face. Before she could do anything, she heard a soft whisper. 

¡¥Beautiful.¡¦ Draco whispered, his eyes not leaving her. 

¡¥Be ¡V beautiful?¡¦ Virginia stammered, not believing her ears. 

Draco smirked, ¡¥but I really wonder if it¡¦s really you Weasley.¡¦ 

All feelings of shyness drained from Virginia, ¡¥What do you mean Malfoy!¡¦ 

Draco shrugged and looked at her breats, ¡¥let me guess, those are fake ones.¡¦ 

Virginia went beet red and turned around, ¡¥shut up!¡¦ 

Draco raised his eyebrows, ¡¥that is what she will wear in the last scene?¡¦ 

¡¥Well, this is just the first set, it still needs designing, especially to combine with the scenes.¡¦ Felicity replied with a smile. ¡¥Actually I¡¦ve arranged a time for you people to do the fitting at about late April. My workshop is still working on it and we have models that are exactly you people¡¦s sizes, so it won¡¦t be much of a problem. I was just eagar to see what this would look like on Ginny because it was a recent design.¡¦ 

¡¥What about us?¡¦ Yvette asked eagerly. 

Felicity patted her head, ¡¥patience my dear, you¡¦ll see.¡¦ 

¡¥Well, I see the Weasley has finally grown up.¡¦ Draco smiled slyly. 

¡¥Right.¡¦ Virginia snorted, ¡¥I have grown up for your information, grown up a lot compared to the first year you had in mi ¡V hey Draco let me go!¡¦ 

Draco gave her a smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, forcing her to follow his steps, sliding across the floor. He twirled her out of his embrace, then gave a hard pull, letting her breasts his his chest. She was beautiful, really beautiful. ¡¥Are you really Weasley?¡¦ he whispered hoarsely, his breath brushing against her lips. 

Virgina didn¡¦t even bother to throw back an insult because her mind was focused so much on his touch. His hands on her waist, her back, his breath, the steady beat of his heart¡K 

¡¥Ah ¡V herm.¡¦ Charlie cleared his throat, looking at Draco slyly. ¡¥And you said nothing¡K hmm, maybe that ¡§nothing¡¨ is not the normal interpretation.¡¦ 

¡¥Shut up Weasley.¡¦ Draco snarled, ¡¥you wouldn¡¦t want your barbaric sister here to kill you afterwards ¡V OUCH!¡¦ 

¡¥Serves you right.¡¦ Virginia hissed, then stuck her nose in the air. Draco just glared at her while the others laughed. 

¡¥I wouldn¡¦t trade the world for an actress like that!¡¦ Lesley exclaimed, ¡¥you two are just perfect!¡¦ 

The door suddenly burst open, revealing Ron and Hermione, with Dean and Harry behind them. 

¡¥Well, if it ain¡¦t those _well-mannered Gryffindors.¡¦ Draco sneered. _

Ron glared at him, ¡¥you ¡V stay out of my face!¡¦ 

Draco rolled his eyes, ¡¥I wouldn¡¦t dare be in your face.¡¦ 

¡¥Oh stop it you two.¡¦ Hermione exclaimed, then turned to Draco and Ginny, ¡¥Myra¡¦s missing!¡¦ 

¡¥Wha ¡V ¡¥ Ginny started, but was cut short when Draco pushed the Gryffindors away and shot out into the corridor. 

¡¥Hey! Wait! You can¡¦t go in there!¡¦ girl¡¦s cried as Draco barged into the Beauxsbaton carriage. He ignored the people, pushing past them, throwing open every door visible. Girl¡¦s who were changing screamed while guys just looked at him in shock. 

Finally finding what he wanted to find, he almost wanted to hex away the door as he charged into the room and hauled the blonde boy by collar, almost choking him. ¡¥What did you say to her Rouban.¡¦ He demanded lowly. 

Pierre coughed, grasping his hand, ¡¥What is your problem Malfoy! Let me go!¡¦ 

¡¥What did you say to her!¡¦ Draco shouted, shaking him hard. 

¡¥What her? I don¡¦t even know what you¡¦re ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Myra Kirkimburgh!¡¦ Draco shouted again, pushing him up the wall, ¡¥I said I wouldn¡¦t let go of you if you hurt Myra. She¡¦s missing now, we can¡¦t find her, that¡¦s why I¡¦m here, demanding an explanation.¡¦ 

¡¥I don¡¦t know!¡¦ Pierre protested, ¡¥I don¡¦t know what¡¦s going on in that head of your brat cousin! And even if I did, why in hell would I bother to tell you or anyone?¡¦ 

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger and wrapped his fingers around his neck. ¡¥Say that again.¡¦ 

Pierre choked. 

¡¥Draco stop it!¡¦ Virginia gasped, pushing past the people. She almost threw herself onto the furious Slytherin, not wanting a bloody murder to happen. ¡¥Killing him will _not help the situation.¡¦ _

Draco continued glaring at him, but loosened his grip. Taking a deep breath he hauled him by the hood of Pierre¡¦s robe and dragged him out of his room. ¡¥I don¡¦t care, you must know something! If you don¡¦t find her tonight, I will personally make sure that you will not want to live another minute with the potion resting in my working room running down your throat.¡¦ 

¡¥Malfoy.¡¦ Pierre whispered, lowering his head. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Draco glowered, turning to throw him a glare. 

¡¥Draco!¡¦ Virginia hissed, shivering slightly at the breeze. She still had the low cut suit on and they were up at the astronomy tower. 

¡¥I think I may know where she is.¡¦ He whispered, starting to realize the seriousness of the situation. It was almost past midnight and there were still no signs of the little girl. Practically the whole house of Gryffindor went on the search and the teachers went to much more dangerous places, such as the Forbidden Forest and the Whooping Willow, but still, no signs at all. 

¡¥I knew it.¡¦ Draco muttered, racking his blonde locks impatiently. ¡¥Tell me whatever you want me to know before I loose my patience and strangle you Rouban.¡¦ 

¡¥I ¡V I saw her down the corridor actually after dance practise. I wasn¡¦t sure if it was her, but she was holding a letter and reading it. I didn¡¦t bother to even look because I thought it was someone else, but know it seems that it just might be her.¡¦ Pierre confessed. 

¡¥Damn.¡¦ Draco cursed, pulling his hair, ¡¥okay, which corridor?¡¦ 

¡¥Um,¡¦ Pierre thought hard, scratching his head. ¡¥Maybe near the owlery.¡¦

¡¥No, we checked the owlery before.¡¦ Draco argued. 

¡¥It¡¦s no harm in checking again. Everyone¡¦s out looking for her, the teacher¡¦s have even searched the forbidden forest, I guess it won¡¦t make any difference if we just took a little look one more time.¡¦ Virginia reasoned, obvious fatigue in her voice. 

¡¥I guess.¡¦ Pierre said quietly, starting down the corridor again. 

¡¥I swear I will kill him with poison if we don¡¦t find Myra.¡¦ Draco seethed. 

Virginia yawned. ¡¥Please Draco, you don¡¦t even know that we won¡¦t find her, loosen up, she¡¦ll show up.¡¦ 

¡¥Here.¡¦ Draco shook off his cloak and draped it around her thinly covered shoulders. 

¡¥Now see who¡¦s trying to be civilized.¡¦ Virginia said sarcastically, but pulled the cloak tighter. 

¡¥Don¡¦t get your hopes up.¡¦ Draco smirked, ¡¥I just wouldn¡¦t want my tool of amusement sleep in the infirmary, it would be so boring without Virginia Weasley for me to mock and make fun of.¡¦ 

¡¥Oh shut up.¡¦ Virginia scoffed, trying to step on his foot with her heels. 

¡¥Na uh, the same trick will never work for me the second time Virginia.¡¦ Draco smirked, jumping away slightly, ¡¥try thinking of something else, it might work once or twice.¡¦ 

¡¥Bastard.¡¦ Virginia muttered. 

¡¥My pleasure.¡¦ 

Virginia glared at his grinning face. ¡¥Why are you so nervous about Myra?¡¦ she couldn¡¦t help but ask. 

The grin slowly faded away, replaced by something Virginia had never seen. 

Sadness. 

Pierre couldn¡¦t help but look back. ¡¥I don¡¦t see what you see in her.¡¦ 

¡¥You shut up and watch your footsteps.¡¦ Draco scowled. 

¡¥Fine!¡¦ Pierre shot back. 

¡¥Draco?¡¦ 

Draco sighed and racked his fingers through his blonde hair, rubbing the back of his head. ¡¥She may be my only relative left in the future.¡¦ 

Pierre stopped in his tracks and looked at him while Virginia stared at him dumbly. 

¡¥My mother may be dead by next year and my father, well, I never really treated him like a father.¡¦ Draco said quietly, not wanting to further elaborate. 

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ Lavender suddenly came rushing towards them, ¡¥could you find her?¡¦ 

Virginia exhaled loudly and shook her head, ¡¥No, we¡¦ve searched everywhere we could, but still no sign of her. Are the Gryffindors still looking?¡¦ 

¡¥Most of them have gone back to the common room, but a few are still looking, but most of them are teachers.¡¦ Lavender replied. 

Seamus, who had just come from the corner, nodded. ¡¥It¡¦s almost midnight, still no sign of her.¡¦ 

¡¥Well, maybe you should go back first.¡¦ Virginia suggested tiredly. 

¡¥What about you?¡¦ Seamus asked, eyeing Draco, who was staring out the window quietly, not wanting to engage in any conversations with them. ¡¥Maybe you should go back to the common room as well, let the teachers do the rest of the searching.¡¦ 

¡¥Well¡K¡K¡¦ Virginia looked at Draco uncertainly, then turned back to Seamus. ¡¥I think we¡¦ll head up to the owlery one more time, just to, you know, check out.¡¦ 

¡¥But ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Let¡¦s go.¡¦ Draco said, grabbing Virginia¡¦s wrist. 

¡¥Hey Malfoy!¡¦ Seamus snarled, trying to block them. 

¡¥Get out of my way.¡¦ Draco said in a low voice, ¡¥before I loose my temper.¡¦ 

¡¥How dare you ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥I¡¦ll be back very soon.¡¦ Virginia cut in, throwing Lavender a helping glance. 

¡¥Uh, yeah, let¡¦s go Seamus.¡¦ Lavender said, ¡¥we¡¦ll wait for Ginny in the common room.¡¦ With that, she dragged her boyfriend down the opposite side of the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower. 

¡¥Let¡¦s go.¡¦ Draco repeated, pulling Virginia down the other side of the corridor towards the owlery. 

¡¥Hey wait up!¡¦ Pierre called, rushing after them. 

They walked up the stairs in total silence until they reached the double doors of the school owlery. The whole place was silent, dozens of yellow eyes stared back at them, they were so bright they looked like fireflies. 

¡¥Myra?¡¦ Virginia called, unsurprisingly, there was no answer. Everything was the same since this afternoon when they came here, the only thing different was the silence. 

A faint rustling sound met Draco¡¦s sensitive ears. ¡¥Myra!¡¦ he shouted, clawing the air. The next second, a trembling figure was revealed, sitting on the hay, knees drawn up to the chest, face buried in hands. 

Virginia stared, ¡¥Harry¡¦s invisibility cloak! Where did you get it Myra?¡¦ 

Silence. 

¡¥Myra?¡¦ Draco knelt down in front of the little girl and shook her shoulders. ¡¥Myra, you okay?¡¦ 

¡¥Draco?¡¦ a muffled voice whispered. Myra looked up slowly and stared at Draco blankly. 

Virginia looked at the little girl, her heart twisted in sympathy. Myra¡¦s eyes were all red, traces of tears still brightly shone on her face under the moonlight. Her hair was in all directions and her nose was red. 

¡¥What happened Myra?¡¦ Draco asked in a soft voice. It pained him to see little Myra like this. 

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ new tears started to form around Myra¡¦s huge green eyes. 

¡¥What¡¦s this?¡¦ Pierre knelt down and picked up a piece of parchment. 

Myra turned and looked at the parchment, hot tears running down her cheek again. Unable to contain anymore, she threw her arms around Draco, crying hard. 

¡¥Myra¡K¡¦ Draco whispered, hugging her tight, ¡¥tell me what happened.¡¦ 

¡¥Mother ¡V Father¡K¡¦ Myra sobbed, holding onto Draco tight, ¡¥they, their¡K¡¦ 

¡¥Dead¡K¡¦ Pierre whispered, his hands trembling. 

¡¥Dead?¡¦ Virginia grabbed the parchment and scanned the content, not believing her eyes. ¡¥They were killed¡K it¡¦s from your mother Draco.¡¦ 

Hands trembling, Draco reached for the parchment. 

_Dear __Myra__, _

_ It¡¦s me, Aunt Narcissa, how are you? Is everything okay at school? Did anyone bully you? I heard that you have been sorted in Gryffindor, which is a good thing¡K _

_ I ¡V I really don¡¦t know how to phrase this, but, __Myra__, your parents were killed. They were killed at the Malfoy Manor, how, I do not know, but the suspicion is clear to me. _

_ The school doesn¡¦t know about this yet, because it cannot be publicized in any form, even if it only stays in Hogwarts. I will take care of everything, and when the time is ready, I will tell Professor Dumbledore. _

_ Myra, I know this is hard for you, but sooner or later, you will have to grow up. Your Mother and Father will always love you, we will always love you. _

_Love, _

_Aunt Narcissa. _

The parchment was wet with old and fresh tears, possibly from Mrs. Malfoy and Myra. Everything was simple and clearcut, but straight to the heart. 

Suddenly, as if all the energy was sucked away, Draco slumped against the wall, a crying Myra in his arms, his eyes wide and empty. He was shook by the news, and tried his best to not show it, but obviously failing. 

_Dead¡K _

¡¥Nobody¡¦s left for me, nobody¡K¡¦ Myra continued to sob, tears streaming down endlessly. 

_Nobody¡K_

Virginia felt a shiver run up her spine. Abruptly, she turned and threw open the doors of the owlery, but met complete silence. 

_Their dead¡K_

¡¥More will come, my dear Ginny, more¡K¡K¡¦ 

**End of Chapter 20**

**A/N: **Be kind and review! Email me at **virginialo@wildimagination.net** if you got any questions! You can also leave any messages on my site's message board: **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworkshop**

Once again sorry for the late update!


	22. Chapter 21: Growing Up

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 21: Growing Up**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I never knew that this fic was that interesting. Well the fic itself will start to enter its turning point, and of course, things will get more intense. 

I had some time and thought it would be fun to draw the characters that would appear in the musical, you know, the twenty speaking roles. So I made a poster with their pictures inside, I don't think it would be that bad would it? Go here for the pic:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/FY_Poster_08.gif **

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/index.htm   


No one ever said growing up was easy, but either way, it will happen through life. 

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Look at her, she¡¦s like a dummy!¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah, she doesn¡¦t talk to anyone now, what a snob.¡¦ 

¡¥I hear she¡¦s really rich!¡¦ 

¡¥That¡¦s not a surprise at all, I mean, she is Malfoy¡¦s cousin, half a Malfoy?¡¦ 

¡¥I never really liked her at all, she¡¦s so childish, even when she won a role in the audition.¡¦ 

¡¥I totally agree with you.¡¦ 

¡@

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Ginny¡K¡¦ Geraldine nudged Virginia and turned her head to the little blonde sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table during dinner. ¡¥You think she¡¦s okay? She¡¦s been like that ever since you found her three weeks ago. The first years say that she doesn¡¦t even talk to anyone and just stares out in space, even McGonagal¡¦s starting to worry!¡¦ 

Virginia lowered her eyes and looked at Myra , whose blonde hair covered half her face. Her hands were folded in her lap, a posture she kept almost twenty four hours a day. Her food remained untouched, sitting peacefully on its golden plate. Her goblet was empty and eating utensils remained in place, untouched of course. 

¡¥Do you know what happened?¡¦ Evelyne asked, cutting her beef with her knife, ¡¥she walks like a ghost now! Once I saw Sir Cadogan rushing towards her with his saber in place and she didn¡¦t even move, staring straight ahead. I almost laughed out loud when that old coot halted before her, swearing right in her face.¡¦ 

Geraldine choked, ¡¥you have to be kidding!¡¦ 

¡¥No, I saw that too!¡¦ Adela laughed, reaching for her goblet, ¡¥I¡¦m telling you, no one would be surprised if she would just stand there if a real knife came rushing towards her!¡¦ 

Virginia frowned at the conversation before her. No one knew what really happened except for Draco, Pierre and her. She did suspect that Professor McGonagal and Professor Dumbledore knew already, but none of the other Gryffindors, nor the other students, knew, which gave the excuse for some mean students to bully her. Virginia knew that Myra wasn¡¦t really an outgoing kind of student, but neither the less, she wasn¡¦t really well known too, until the audition. 

Somehow Virginia saw herself in little Myra , a part where Virginia thought would never happen to herself. After knowing the death of Myra ¡¦s parents, she felt that life was just too fragile, even for people with wizarding powers. It just took a flick of the wrist, and you would be reduced to ashes, it was horrible, and yet that was life. 

¡¥Speaking of her, she hasn¡¦t been practicing much these days, I haven¡¦t really seen her move at all during the rehearsals.¡¦ Geraldine commented, ¡¥I think something bad might have happened.¡¦ 

Adela rolled her eyes and waved her right hand in the air impatiently. ¡¥Come on, what bad could happen to a kid like her? By her looks, she would just be like any other rich spoiled brats, probably early in puberty!¡¦ 

Geraldine raised her eyebrows, ¡¥Puberty? I doubt that, she acts no more than a six year old, always fussing around.¡¦ 

¡¥To me, she¡¦s just another spoiled brat that doesn¡¦t know how to go anywhere except to her mother¡¦s arms!¡¦ Adela laughed. 

¡¥Really?¡¦ a cold voice rang behind the brunette. It was so cold that it gave shivers up her spine. Turning around slowly, Adela met with Draco¡¦s icy gray eyes, which seemed to pierce through her. 

¡¥What are you doing at our table Malfoy?¡¦ Harry demanded, standing up from his chair a few seats away from Virginia . 

Draco ignored him and continued to glare at Adela coldly. ¡¥Tell me, just what do you Gryffindors see in my little cousin, huh?¡¦ 

Adela gulped, unable to find her voice. 

Draco raised his eyebrows in disgust. ¡¥And I thought that Gryffindors were the best, that they were _never wrong, the innocent one, the smartest ones, the __bravest ones, the ones that would always fight __evil, evil like Slytherin. So tell me, just what do you brave Gryffindors see in my little cousin, who is, by the way, __also a Gryffindor.¡¦ _

It was pure pressure, everyone could feel it, even the Slytherins who were at the far end. No one had seen Draco look that dangerous before. When he was in younger years, he always fought back whenever insults were thrown at him, and when it was with the dream team, his struggles mostly backfired. But now, the pressure around was dangerous, very dangerous. 

¡¥What, lost your voice?¡¦ Draco snarled, crossing his arms. 

¡¥You don¡¦t have the right to question us Gryffindors Malfoy.¡¦ Harry said, glaring at him. 

¡¥Yeah, what right do you have, you don¡¦t even have the right to mind our business.¡¦ Ron continued, standing up as well. 

¡¥Right you are.¡¦ Seamus smirked, ¡¥I mean, you said it yourself, Slytherins are the evil ones. The good are never questioned by the evil.¡¦ 

Draco narrowed his eyes, clutching his fists tightly against his chest. 

¡¥Yeah!¡¦ another voice squeaked, standing up. Everyone turned and looked at a boy who looked like a first year standing up, his chest puffed out bravely. ¡¥ Myra ¡¦s your cousin right? And so she doesn¡¦t have the right to be in Gryffindor at all, she would just dirty the name!¡¦ 

¡¥Chadwick!¡¦ Hermione hissed, eyeing Myra , whose head lowered even more. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Chadwick shot back, ¡¥it¡¦s the truth! Isn¡¦t it Harold?¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah!¡¦ another brown headed boy named Harold chirped. ¡¥She¡¦s acts and looks like a complete spoiled brat! I mean, look at her, she doesn¡¦t talk to anyone, she¡¦s snobbish, she acts like the world should kneel before her and thinks she¡¦s a princess or something! What more could ruin the name of Gryffindor than a snob like her?¡¦ 

Anger was boiling inside Draco. Clutching his fists until his knuckles turned white, he lowered his eyebrows and scanned the whole crowd of Gryffindors, fury in his eyes. 

¡¥What? You wanna fight?¡¦ Ron chided. 

¡¥Yeah, what would you like this time, one to one, or find some other Slytherins to help you?¡¦ Dean sneered. 

¡¥I never thought Gryffindor was good anyway, what difference would it make if someone you think acts like a _Malfoy stepped in.¡¦ Draco spat, ¡¥you people are nothing but a bunch of toothless lions.¡¦ _

¡¥Say that again Malfoy!¡¦ Ron shouted, hauling him by the collar. ¡¥I¡¦ve had enough with you. First you kiss my sister in front of the whole school, second, you insult my house. I will make you very sorry today I¡¦m telling you.¡¦ 

¡¥That is e-**_NOUGH!¡¦ a voice from behind them suddenly shouted, before any professors could interfere, stunning the whole hall. Virginia was standing there, glaring at them hard. She looked livid, she__ was livid. She couldn¡¦t contain the fury inside her anymore and she felt so hot inside. _**

¡¥Gi ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Shut up!¡¦ Virginia snapped, cutting Harry off. ¡¥For the last time, I do not what to see you three together in the hospital wing again! Do you hear me? What is it between Gryffindor and Slytherin?¡¦ 

¡¥Well, that would have to trace back to the age of You-know ¡V ¡¥ Fred started, but was immediately cut off again. 

¡¥Shut up Frederick Weasley.¡¦ Virginia said in a dangerously low voice. ¡¥I am sick and tired of this ridiculous fighting between the two houses and between the three of you. I¡¦ve seen you three in the hospital wing two times already this year and I do not what it see it the third time, do you hear me?¡¦ 

Ron looked at his sister incredulously, ¡¥Ginny, what is the matter with you ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Do you hear me Ronald Weasley?¡¦ Virginia repeated, narrowing her eyes. 

¡¥Fine!¡¦ Ron exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. ¡¥Say whatever you want Ginny, but I¡¦m telling you, this is an insult of our house and you are just ruining it even more! Don¡¦t you have any house spirit at all? Our house is being insulted, Gryffindor! The house that has been your home at Hogswart for the past five years, and all you do is stand back and let it be insulted by a prat from Slytherin that calls muggle borns mudbloods?¡¦ 

Gasps could be heard, but Ron was to anger with Virginia to even take notice. 

Virginia looked at her brother evenly. ¡¥All I see now is a house that does not know how to respect others, does not know how to take care of its housemates, and does not know how to respect its enemies.¡¦ With that, Virginia turned and flounced down the hall towards the double doors. 

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ Hermione called. 

¡¥What is it with her, she¡¦s been more and more emtional these days.¡¦ Geraldine commented, shaking her head. 

Draco lowered his gray eyes and stared at the closed doors. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was starting to scare her. 

Virginia had never felt so scared in her life, and the feeling of fright was worsening minute by minute. Thinking back, she had done many things that were not her usual self this year. 

_What is with me? Virginia thought, turning the page of her medical studies book. She was hiding inside her workroom inside the infirmary, not wanting to see or talk to anyone. She couldn¡¦t believe that she had just yelled inside the hall, in front of all the Gryffindors, Slytherins, students from other houses, even students from Beauxsbaton and Durmstrang, and the whole teaching staff, including Professor Dumbledore. _

She had never realized her strange behavior until now. The antics at Three Broomsticks, the big arguments with Pansy, and now¡K It was actually really rare for Virginia to argue with her brothers, and she never really got anger with anyone, but now it¡¦s like she couldn¡¦t contain her emotions any longer. 

¡¥What is wrong with me? I¡¦m becoming more and more transparent.¡¦ Virginia muttered. ¡¥I was just trying to help Myra , and instead I made a huge scene in front of the whole school. 

¡¥Right, I can¡¦t help but wonder, are you going through your first stages of puberty?¡¦ a voice smirked. 

Virginia knew that voice too well. ¡¥What, are you just trying to push me off the edge?¡¦ 

¡¥Moody.¡¦ Draco commented, throwing himself, like always, onto the sofa. 

¡¥Do you always have to act like an idiot?¡¦ Virginia asked, turning to face him, feeling the anger rise again. 

¡¥Now that depends.¡¦ Draco said carefully, putting his arms under his head, ¡¥and again, it also depends on who I¡¦m with.¡¦ 

Virginia threw up her hands, all patience lost. ¡¥Look, I¡¦m not myself and I don¡¦t know why, would you just stop bothering me for one moment with your signature Malfoy attitude and just leave me in peace?¡¦ With that, she turned back to her book, racking her tangled hair violently as if wanting to pull it off. 

Draco narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He had realized how her emotions were almost naked, and it was not something good, when so much danger was exposed. Of course he couldn¡¦t confirm those, but still, the feeling of danger always lurked before him, like haunting him. Feeling that Virginia would get hurt was not something Draco really fancied. 

Thinking back, what Virginia had done in the past half year really did shock him. He never knew that she could be that¡K outgoing in her behavior. The dancing, the seducing, the yelling, all was out of his expectation. She always gave him a feeling that she was vulnerable, shy, and yet strong, inside. 

_This is ridiculous, I can¡¦t believe I¡¦m falling for a Gryffindor, a Weasley! Draco fumed mentally. __A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, what a laugh. _

But deep inside, he didn¡¦t feel that it was a laugh, a joke, or a rash feeling, but something more. Something more significant, something that would touch his cold and evil heart, and totally change him. Could she?_ Will she? _

¡¥Will you¡K¡¦ Draco murmured unconsciously, loud enough for Virginia to hear. 

¡¥Will I what?¡¦ Virginia asked impatiently, turning to face him, but was startled when he looked up and stared at her. It wasn¡¦t one of his cold stares or death glares, but it was¡K it was a gaze. He was gazing at her, Draco Malfoy was gazing at her with unreadable emotions in his cold gray eyes, it was obvious that he was trying to fight them, it was clearly reflected in his eyes. 

Draco was about to open his mouth when a knock interrupted him. 

Reluctantly, Draco broke away from Virginia ¡¦s brown eyes and turned to look at the door. It opened slowly and in came Myra , with Pierre behind her. There was silence between the four, until Myra looked down and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

The gesture made her look much more mature than she used to be. 

¡¥Draco, I,¡¦ Myra lowered her head, whispering softly. ¡¥I just wanted to say sorry.¡¦ 

¡¥Why?¡¦ Draco asked, raising his eyebrows. He looked past Myra and stared at Pierre evenly, having a clear suspicion that Myra ¡¦s change had to have something to do with him. 

¡¥I ¡V I know I¡¦ve always been a brat, trailing behind you.¡¦ Myra continued, ¡¥I know I haven¡¦t been growing up at all, always wailing and screaming like a six year old. But, but, I guess I¡¦ll just have to grow up, sooner or later.¡¦ She looked and smiled, not one of those childish smiles, but a complicated smile, a smile that held too much meaning, past and emotion. 

Draco remained silent, staring at her with his gray eyes. Uncrossing his legs he walked towards Myra and knelt down before her, looking up into her eyes. ¡¥You¡¦ll always be the ungrown little girl to me Myra , you¡¦ll always be the little cousin that I love.¡¦ 

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ tears started to well up inside Myra ¡¦s emerald eyes. Biting her lower lip, Myra threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. ¡¥You¡¦ll always be a brother to me, a brother that I will always love!¡¦ 

Wrapping his arms around her, Draco¡¦s lips curved into a smile. ¡¥Yes, sister and brother, right?¡¦ 

¡¥Right!¡¦ 

Virignia, who was silent all along, raised her eyebrows at the rare emotion placed before her. She turned to Pierre and gave him a curious look. ¡¥What did you do?¡¦ 

Pierre shrugged and gave her an evil grin, a grin that was similar to Draco¡¦s. _That¡¦s a secret! He mouth. _

Virginia rolled her eyes, but couldn¡¦t help smiling. 

¡@

_____________________________________________________________________________

The Dance Studio roared with laughter when Virginia pushed open the door, almost shaking her off her feet. Her eyes almost dropped out of her sockets when she saw three huge tongues before her. 

¡¥What in the bloody hell¡K¡¦ Draco looked at them in disblief. 

¡¥Gi ¡V Ginny¡K¡¦ Yvette was holding her stomach, laughing so hard tears were welled up at the corner of her eyes. 

Alain, Beau and Edonard¡¦s tongues were three foot long, hanging out of their mouth. All the dancers were either laughing, screaming or shouting while the three musketeers started to do a dance, their tongues flapping against their face. 

Virginia ¡¦s eyes trailed down to Fred and George, who were lying on their stomachs, laughing like it was their last chance to laugh for the rest of their lives. 

¡¥Oh my ¡V ¡¥ Virginia gasped, noticing three brightly colored candy wrappers. ¡¥You gave them ton-tongue toffees?¡¦ 

¡¥Ye ¡V yeah¡K¡¦ George choked. 

¡¥Th ¡V they, they¡¦re really a good sport!¡¦ Fred added, whipping away the tears. 

¡¥I thought Mom banned them!¡¦ Virginia protested, staring at the three. 

¡¥We still had a bag of them at Lee¡¦s place, they were actually experimental ones. We had dropped by his house before we came to Hogwarts to get some joke supplies!¡¦ Fred explained. 

¡¥Oh.¡¦ Was Virginia ¡¦s reply. She was about to say something else when a scream interrupted her. She turned and saw Pansy dodging behind Draco, her eyes bugging out. 

¡¥What in the bloody hell are those, those¡K¡¦ Pansy stammered. 

¡¥Practical Weasley prank.¡¦ Draco said dryly. 

¡¥You two just give too much fun.¡¦ Lesley shook her head, rubbing the top of George¡¦s heads with her hand. 

¡¥Yeah, but you have to admit, you guys are fun!¡¦ Dominic grinned, giving them a thumbs up. 

It was true. Ever since George and Fred came to Hogwarts, they were teamed up with Alain, Beau and Edonard, who were too, famous for being pranksters at Beauxsbaton. Explosion could often be heard around Hogwarts, screams and curses were never something unusual in the halls, not to mention color changing hair, popping eyeballs, enormous noses, bubbling skin, inflating tongues and boneless limbs. Virginia had been very busy in the infirmary ever since the five started their ¡¥experiments¡¦ with the students. 

But of course, living with them for fifteen years, she had her own way of defence, being generous, she also gave it to Draco. 

¡¥Fun?¡¦ Gabrielle shrieked. She had been one of the most frequent ¡¥experimentee¡¦. It was obvious that she hated the five tricksters. 

¡¥Come now,¡¦ Una smiled, ¡¥they were just having a bit of fun.¡¦ 

¡¥Really, a lot of fun, trust me.¡¦ Yvette smirked, earning a glare from the half-veela. 

¡¥Okay, fun times over!¡¦ Spencer announced, trying to keep a straight face, clapping his hand. ¡¥We¡¦ll have to rehearse the first two dancing scenes, the choreography must be finished by the end of March, we only have a little more than one in a half months!¡¦ 

¡¥Where have you been these days?¡¦ Virginia asked, approaching Yvette. She would usually come a visit her at the infirmary, but she hadn¡¦t really seen her for the last two weeks. 

¡¥Me? Uh¡K¡¦ Yvette blushed slightly, biting her lips, ¡¥I uh, well, uh, I erm¡K¡¦ 

Virginia raised her eyebrows. ¡¥Don¡¦t tell me you¡¦ve been dating.¡¦ 

¡¥No!¡¦ Yvette yelped. 

¡¥No?¡¦ Virginia narrowed her eyes suspiciously, then shrugged. ¡¥Well, suit yourself.¡¦ 

Yvette nudged Virginia . ¡¥Uh, do you think, er¡K¡¦ 

¡¥What?¡¦ Virginia asked, crossing her arms. 

¡¥Well¡K¡¦ 

¡¥Yo Yvette, you have to take your position now!¡¦ Gabrielle called impatiently, glaring at her. Beside her, Barlow D¡¦Aguilar was staring at her with his bright blue eyes. 

Yvette rolled her eyes, ¡¥I¡¦m coming!¡¦ she shouted, then turned to Virginia . ¡¥I¡¦ll talk to you later.¡¦ 

¡¥Wa ¡V ¡¥ Virginia started, but stopped when Yvette turned around and headed for her position. Virginia shrugged and knelt down, adjusting her shoes. Her eyes snapped wide when a leather bond book dropped at the side of her feet. She looked up and saw Adrian looking down at her with his ice blue eyes. She picked up the book and held it out. ¡¥Is it yours?¡¦ 

¡¥Thanks.¡¦ Adrian replied, giving her a smile. He reached out and took the book, his cold pale fingers brushing against her hand. 

Virginia glanced at the title. ¡¥Poisonous plants and concoctions.¡¦ She read, then looked at Adrian . ¡¥You do Potions too?¡¦ 

¡¥Doesn¡¦t everybody?¡¦ Adrian asked back. 

¡¥Well, I mean, you do more than school potions?¡¦ Virginia asked again, smiling sheepishly. 

¡¥I¡¦m just interested in it, of course I¡¦m not as advanced as you. I bought this book at Diagon Alley before I came to Hogwarts. It¡¦s actually quite interesting, even though it talks about poison only.¡¦ Adrian explained. 

¡¥Well, I¡¦ve read about poison, I almost got poisoned when I touched a book, my hair turning neon pink. But it turned out that it was another one of George and Fred¡¦s pranks.¡¦ Virginia laughed. 

Adrian smiled. ¡¥You have a very interesting family¡¦ 

¡¥Tell me about it.¡¦ Virginia rolled her eyes. ¡¥Explosions wherever they go, I have a stack of earplugs in my room, just in case.¡¦ 

¡¥I don¡¦t know, but are their pranks harmful?¡¦ Adrian asked thoughtfully. 

¡¥Oh no.¡¦ Virginia said quickly, shaking her head. ¡¥Most of them are reversible and don¡¦t harm much, but some of them may last for over a year. But I have to say they give my family a lot of laughter.¡¦ 

¡¥I see,¡¦ Adrian smiled again, ¡¥I guess poison may not only be used for killing.¡¦ 

¡¥Maybe¡K¡¦ Virginia looked away slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable, heat rising in her chest. 

¡¥Ginny! Adrian ! Positions!¡¦ Lesley shouted across the studio. 

¡¥Coming!¡¦ 

¡@

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was obvious that Ron was still mad with Virginia , the whole of Gryffindor, even most of the students in Hogwarts, knew that. 

¡¥Been with your Draco again?¡¦ Ron spat as Virginia entered the portrait hole. Harry, who was playing a game of chest with Dean, looked up while Hermione closed the book she was reading and faced Virginia . 

Virginia clutched her books tightly, facing everybody who was in the common room. She knew they were worried about her, but she couldn¡¦t help but feel frustrated with their overprotection. 

¡¥Yes and no.¡¦ Virginia replied calmly, ¡¥I was doing something with Draco and Professor Snape.¡¦ 

¡¥Ha!¡¦ Ron snorted, ¡¥so you were with Malfoy, and Snape too! Why don¡¦t you just move into Slytherin?¡¦ 

Virginia glared at her brother, then stalked across the room towards the spiral stairs. 

¡¥Stop right there young lady.¡¦ Ron commanded. 

¡¥Ginny, we have to talk.¡¦ Hermione said softly. 

¡¥Sod it..¡¦ Virginia turned around. ¡¥You have no right to command me or tell me what to do!¡¦ 

¡¥Yes I do.¡¦ Ron argued, ¡¥I will have to if I see something wrong! You¡¦re my sister and I have the responsibility to make sure you don¡¦t _associate with people you shouldn¡¦t.¡¦ _

¡¥Oh come on!¡¦ Virginia threw up her hand impatiently. ¡¥Don¡¦t give me that lecture again Ronald Weasley! You do much more unbearable things in your life, don¡¦t use that attitude on me because it wouldn¡¦t work! I¡¦m doing what I need to do, what I¡¦m suppose to do and I¡¦m totally innocent. I don¡¦t care what you think of me or me _associating with the __evil Slytherins because I know what I¡¦m doing, unlike you!¡¦ _

¡¥Ginny Weasley, I swear¡K¡¦ Ron seethed while Hermione looked away, blushing madly. 

¡¥Swear whatever you want, I need my rest.¡¦ Virginia said lowly, walking up the stairs. She slammed the door shut, hard, and stomped towards her bed, yanking at the draps hard, sealing herself inside. 

She wasn¡¦t just scared now, but also frustrated. 

Virginia threw herself into her pillow, punching at it. She hated when Ron acted like her mother, and thinking back, she had done more struggling than before these days, was it really because it had to do with Draco? 

¡¥Draco Draco Draco!¡¦ Virginia seethed, sitting up, squeezing her pillow tight in her arms. She was going insane about him. She couldn¡¦t stop thinking of him now! As George had said, she was going out of her mind. 

Sighing, she fell back onto her bed. She had to admit, everything was not to what she had expected before school started. She had never gave a thought about even talking to Draco. It all went so fast, and now, she was actually friends with him. Although he was always mean and threw insult everywhere, she knew that he was only trying to care about her. She had saw many things she had never dreamt of seeing inside him. His care, his smile, his softness, his talent in potions, his love towards his family¡K¡K 

She knew that no other student in Hogwarts would even think of these things in Draco Malfoy, because he was mean before, and now, he was just plain cold towards anything he thought didn¡¦t suit his eyes. 

She couldn¡¦t help but think if she was one of those people he saw in before they actually got to meet. She remembered faintly their encounter at Knockturn Alley before school started. The smirk on his face could easily make anyone want to smack him right in the face. His signature ¡¥Weasley¡¦ insults were thrown right at her face! 

That was the Draco she thought she knew, but as time went on, she felt herself entering into his life, entering into a place where nobody was meant to be, except for her¡K 

¡¥Speaking of Knockturn Alley¡K¡¦ Virginia murmured, sitting up again. She fished inside her shirt and pulled out the single opal that hung on its black string. She hadn¡¦t given a damn about this necklace ever since that freaky shopkeeper at Knockturn Alley gave it to her. 

_¡¥It summons you, you will be its mistress and possessor from now on.¡¦ _

_What did that man mean back there? Virginia wondered, staring at it. She didn¡¦t know the man at Borgin and Burkes and she had definitely not seen this opal before. But somehow, she felt that it was a part of her now, considering the fact that she hadn¡¦t even noticed that it was hanging on her neck for the past half year. _

After what seemed like forever, a voice outside broke inside her mind. 

¡¥Ginny! It¡¦s time for dinner in the hall!¡¦ Geraldine called. 

¡¥Uh, yeah, coming!¡¦ Virginia called back, scrambling to her feet. She quickly tucked the necklace back into her shirt and pushed aside the curtains, stuffing her feet into her shoes. 

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ Yvette waved her hand and called as Virginia entered the Great Hall. 

¡¥Yvette?¡¦ Virginia sat herself down beside the blonde American. ¡¥Why are you people here?¡¦ 

¡¥No idea, I think Dumbledore has something to announce.¡¦ Yvette shrugged, reaching for her goblet. 

¡¥Announce?¡¦ Virginia wrinkled her nose. 

¡¥So, I heard you had an argument with Ron again.¡¦ Yvette commented, drinking from her pumkin juice. ¡¥About Draco again?¡¦ 

Virginia snorted, bringing her own goblet of orange juice to her lips. ¡¥What else would he bring up to start an argument?¡¦ 

¡¥You know, I¡¦m really curious.¡¦ Yvette put down her goblet and faced Virginia . ¡¥Do you really have something with Draco?¡¦ 

Virginia spit her juice right back into the goblet, choking. 

¡¥I guess that¡¦s an affirmative.¡¦ Yvette shrugged, turning back to her plate. 

¡¥Yvette, there is nothing between me and Draco!¡¦ Virginia hissed. 

¡¥Yeah, and what do I see before me, huh?¡¦ Yvette sneered, resting her chin on her palm. ¡¥Don¡¦t deny it Gin, I mean, its so obvious when you guys are alone, there¡¦s harmony between you two. I¡¦ve never seen any harmony between Draco and the others, well he always wants to bite my head off whenever I talk to him.¡¦ 

Harmony? Virginia went silent, staring at her orange juice. Was that what was between them? Or was it something more, or was it something she _wanted more? _

¡¥Ginny?¡¦ Yvette waved her hand before her, then sighed, shaking her head. ¡¥You¡¦re liked poisoned, you know?¡¦ 

Poisoned? 

Virginia ¡¦s eyes snapped wide as figures flew before her eyes. Her world suddenly became transclucent as the dark figures pranced before her. Although it wasn¡¦t too clear, she couldn¡¦t make out their movements. Someone was pouring something from a small bottle into a silver goblet. Virginia blinked again and saw a dark figure drinking from a shining goblet, then fell backwards¡K 

The goblet flew from the pair of hands¡K and dropped to the floor. 

With a loud clang. 

¡¥Ginny?¡¦ Yvette shook her. ¡¥Are you okay?¡¦ 

Virginia ¡¦s face was very white. Slowly she lifted a trembling hand and touched her neck, heat was rising up her chest. 

A silver cup¡K poison¡K 

_Silver¡K Serpent¡K Slytherin¡K _

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ Virignia whispered. 

Yvette cocked her head. ¡¥Draco?¡¦ 

Virginia suddenly sprang up from her seat and whirled around. 

¡¥**_DRACO NO!¡¦ _**

**End of Chapter 21**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at **virginialo@wildimagination.net** if you got any questions! You can also leave any messages on my site's message board: **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworkshop**


	23. Chapter 22: Recalling and Repeating Hist...

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 22: Recalling and Repeating History**

**A/N: ** Sorry! Sorry! _ 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/   


¡@

¡¥**_DRACO! NO!¡¦ Virginia yelled across the hall. _**

In shock, everyone turned and looked at Draco, who had the goblet touching his lips. After what seemed like forever, Draco looked down at the orange substance in the silver goblet, narrowing his eyes. 

Virginia pushed herself away from the seat and walked towards the Slytherin table behind Draco as he held it up to his nose and sniffed. 

¡¥What is it Draco; Weasley?¡¦ Snape came down, demanding an explanation. 

¡¥I ¡V I¡¦ Virginia stammered, finally realizing that she had just yelled out inside the Great Hall in front of all the students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxsbaton. Some were looking at her in shock while most of the Slytherins were snickering. 

¡¥She¡¦s getting all hooked up with Draco!¡¦ she heard Hase; one of the players of the Slytherin Quidditch team whisper. 

Without a word, Draco reached for his napkin and dipped it inside the goblet. 

¡¥Oh my god¡K¡¦ Virginia whispered. 

¡¥Shit!¡¦ Draco cursed, standing up abruptly and throwing the napkin aside. To everyone¡¦s shock and horror, the napkin was corroded, leaving half of it in a jagged end. White gas was diffusing from the goblet. 

¡¥What the ¡V ¡¥ Snape grabbed the goblet and held it up to his nose. ¡¥Weasley, take this goblet to the dungeons, along with the napkin.¡¦ 

¡¥Yes Professor.¡¦ Virginia replied obediently. Taking the goblet carefully, she reached for an empty plate and covered it slowly, not letting anymore gas escape. 

¡¥Draco, go with Weasley and prepare the indicators, charts and concoctions.¡¦ Snape ordered, reaching into his robe, taking out a silver key. 

¡¥Yes Professor.¡¦ Draco said calmly, taking the key. 

¡¥Headmaster.¡¦ Snape turned to face the staff table. ¡¥I need the Slytherin table cleared; I think the announcements have to be postponed.¡¦ He turned to the Slytherin¡¦s, ¡¥No one is to touch anything on this table, not even the house elves.¡¦ 

¡¥Severus, I guess it will be better if the whole hall was empty.¡¦ Dumbledore sighed. ¡¥The announcements will be done later, the matter can wait.¡¦ 

Snape nodded in response. 

¡¥Let¡¦s go.¡¦ Draco said slowly, grabbing Virginia ¡¦s wrist while Dumbledore gave instructions to the prefects and the staff. 

Virginia didn¡¦t say anything, as she let Draco pull her out of the Great Hall. 

The Dungeon was in dead silence as the two students started to prepare what Snape had ordered them to. Draco was in Snape¡¦s private office, rummaging through the cupboard for the magical detecting charts and indicators. The goblet of poison was sitting on the desk, as Virginia pulled on her gloves. 

¡¥I think we¡¦ll have to do it outside; in the classroom.¡¦ Draco said, dragging the huge charts out of the door. 

¡¥Okay.¡¦ Virginia agreed. After putting on a medical use mask, she carefully lifted the plate. To her surprise, the steam had turned black, almost like smoke. Although she had no idea what it was yet, she had a suspicion that it was lethal. 

¡¥What is it?¡¦ Draco called out, pulling on his own gloves. 

¡¥It¡¦s turned black.¡¦ Virginia said flatly. Reaching for some plastic wrap, she started to seal the goblet with the magical transparent sheet. 

¡¥Black?¡¦ Draco wrinkled his nose. ¡¥I was about to drink something that is smoky black?¡¦ 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ Virginia replied dryly. 

Draco rubbed the side of his head tiredly. 

¡¥Is everything ready?¡¦ Snape asked as he entered the dungeon, his long black robe swiping the floor. 

Draco nodded in response. 

¡¥Professor, the steam¡¦s turned black.¡¦ Virginia said, handing over the goblet. 

¡¥Black?¡¦ Snape wrinkled his eyebrows and looked down at the goblet. ¡¥This is not good.¡¦ He murmured, shaking his head. Unwrapping the goblet carefully; he dipped in a spatula in; taking a sample of the substance out. Motioning at Draco, he handed him the spatula and instructed him to drop it onto the charts. He then carefully poured some of the dark orange liquid into a small container and told Virginia to seal it before storing it in the cupboard. 

¡¥What¡¦s the result Professor?¡¦ Virginia asked nervously. She had never really dealt with poison, never thought she would have to deal with it. 

Snape¡¦s eyes didn¡¦t leave the charts as lines started to knit across the board. Some glowed slightly while some were dull, like ink lines. After a few moments, Snape shook his head. 

¡¥What is it?¡¦ Draco asked impatiently. ¡¥Is there any diagnosis possible?¡¦ 

Snape sighed. ¡¥This is something really weird; it seems to be a magical concoction, but not exactly. You see those lines?¡¦ he pointed to some black lines that were still moving at the corner of the chart. ¡¥Normally, if it¡¦s a magical concoction, these lines will not be swimming around, but now¡K¡¦ 

¡¥Can it be mixed with a muggle poison?¡¦ Virginia suggested. ¡¥From what I know, only muggle poison would be corrosive, wizards never use corrosive poison, never even brew it.¡¦ 

¡¥If it is such, then there would seem to be a big problem.¡¦ Snape said seriously. 

¡¥What¡¦s the problem?¡¦ Draco asked, narrowing his eyes. 

¡¥Until now, there has been no diagnosis for muggle and magical concoction mixtures.¡¦ Snape replied, still glaring at the charts. ¡¥I have no idea who is trying to kill you Draco, but I¡¦m telling you, this person is ruddy smart. This is just a recent discovery, and the mixture can be, no, _is lethal.¡¦ He turned and looked at Draco with narrow eyes. ¡¥You would have been dead in less than half an hour if no one had stopped you from drinking that. I can tell you that any of these two poison¡¦s mixed together would become odourless and colourless at first, until about one hour, perfect for putting into people¡¦s drinks to kill them.¡¦ _

¡¥Damn it.¡¦ Draco muttered, racking his blonde hair violently. 

¡¥Dead?¡¦ Virginia repeated silently, dropping onto a bench. 

¡¥Yes, dead.¡¦ Snape snapped. Shaking his head again, he picked up another readied sample. ¡¥Clean this bloody mess up and make sure that the sample inside my office is properly sealed. I have to go see the Headmaster.¡¦ 

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Ginny! Is everything okay?¡¦ Hermione rushed forward, demanding anxiously. 

¡¥What, did Malfoy drink it?¡¦ Ron added, smirking. 

¡¥Did anyone else touch it?¡¦ Lavender asked, clutching Seamus¡¦ hand tightly, dizzy at the thought of somebody¡¦s hand being corroded away. 

¡¥I wonder who it is.¡¦ Parvati said out loud. 

¡¥Well, whoever it is, poisoning someone is just ¡V just too radical.¡¦ Dean stammered. 

¡¥So?¡¦ Adela asked impatiently, putting her hand on her waist. 

Virginia sighed, rubbing at her forehead tiredly. Silently she ignored the questions being fired at her, noting mentally that next time; she should go back after midnight when everyone was sure to be in bed, sleeping. She and Draco had spent at least two hours cleaning up the mess in the Dungeons while their _beloved Potions Master went to see the Headmaster. _

¡¥Where¡¦s McGonagall? What happened after we left?¡¦ she finally asked after all the questions were over. 

¡¥Well, everyone was sent back to their houses.¡¦ Geraldine replied, shrugging, ¡¥I guess the Professors wanted us to be toxic free.¡¦ A few second years laughed at that comment. 

¡¥I see¡K¡¦ Virginia gave a yawn. 

¡¥So?¡¦ Harry asked. 

¡¥It¡¦s nothing, just some lethal poison that could kill in less than half an hour.¡¦ Virginia said sarcastically. 

¡¥Half an hour? Great!¡¦ Ron clapped his hands together mockingly, ¡¥Then Malfoy should have drunk that.¡¦ 

Before anyone could make another noise, Ron was frozen by the cold glare sent by Virginia across the common room. The room was deathly silent as Virginia continued to glare at her brother, her lips starting to tremble slightly. 

¡¥Be careful of what you say Ron, because you may regret it.¡¦ She finally whispered quietly, turning away from him. Ignoring the stares casted at her, she headed up the spiral staircase and into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her. 

Realization finally hit her: Draco could have been dead, _gone, and could never have come back if she hadn¡¦t stopped him. Seeing how close he had been to death made Virginia shiver. Her mind was all blurry, she couldn¡¦t think about anything but Draco being just a step away from death. _

What would life be like if Draco had really died? She didn¡¦t want to think about it, but the thoughts kept running around in her head. The feeling of Draco not being with her anymore made her heart hurt, really hurt, like it was really going to shrink into nothing. She didn¡¦t know why, but the thought that Draco would die seemed like a pressure, pressing into her, as if; forcing her to accept the fact that one day this would happen. 

Curling her body up into a ball, Virginia leaned closer into the fluffy bed sheets, trying to gain some warmth to fill in the coldness that had crept into her body. She was shivering, shivering at all the horrible thoughts of losing Draco. The feeling slowly turned into disbelief and then ¡V to horror. 

She didn¡¦t want Draco dead. 

She was falling for him¡K 

Badly.

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

Draco paused in front of the infirmary door, looking around for any sign of life. After confirming that the halls were clear, he threw open the door and rushed inside, closing the door with a bang. 

¡¥Mr. Malfoy! This is the infirmary, do remember some basic manners or I will ensure you are never seen in this wing again!¡¦ Madame Promfrey scolded, her hands on her hips, glaring at the blonde. 

¡¥Sorry Madam Promfrey.¡¦ Draco said quietly, noticing the students who were resting at the infirmary. ¡¥Is it the influenza period? Why are there so many students here?¡¦ 

¡¥Influenza? Ha!¡¦ Madam Promfrey shook her head. ¡¥Most of them were victims of those five pranksters, but some are here because of the flu.¡¦ She shook her head and continued her work, mumbling under her breath. ¡¥I do not know how Hogwarts will survive through this year. Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!¡¦ 

Draco shrugged at her complaints and headed for the work room, closing the door behind him. He looked up and saw Virginia sleeping with her head on the table, her arms folded under her face. Draco sighed and shrugged his robe off, draping it across her shoulders. He couldn¡¦t help but touch her red hair, feeling its unusual softness against the sensitive skin of his fingers. Brushing a bit of wavy hair off her shoulder, he turned and sat down on the sofa, opening the huge leather bound book he had brought with him, preparing for his upcoming Ancient Runes test. 

To be honest, not many subjects could worry him. Although Hermione would always get stand first in practically every subject in his year, nobody really noticed that he stood second, right after her, and that he would always stand first in Potions. Of course everybody else would think it was because of Snape being the head of Slytherin, but he was truly talented at it. Curses was not one of his favorites, you could have said he hated them, but living in a house with a Death Eater for sixteen years taught you that curses were your life. They never paid attention to anything but curses, because curses were the quickest way to take one¡¦s life. 

Carefully turning the page, Draco looked up abruptly at a flash of black in the corner of his eyes. Searching, his dark gray eyes finally settled on a falcon perched at the window seat; its golden eyes boring into his. He could clearly see his reflection inside its magnificent eyes. Its feathers looked soft and shone brightly in the sunlight reflecting from the window frames and the snow. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at the sight of the falcon, unexpected annoyance rising through his body. Before he could think any further more, a groan tore his attention away from the window pane. 

Virginia yawned, stretching her arms. Feeling something heavy sliding off her shoulder, her hand automatically reached out to catch it before it hit the floor. . 

¡¥What¡¦s this?¡¦ she asked no one in particular, reaching out to inspect it. 

¡¥Finally awake sleeping beauty.¡¦ Draco said dryly, shutting his book. 

Virginia jumped at the voice and whirled around, almost toppling off her stool at the sight of Draco. 

Draco raised his eyebrows. ¡¥What? Never seen the big bad evil Malfoy before?¡¦ 

¡¥What are you doing here?¡¦ Virginia asked in a small voice. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. ¡¥Are you forgetting what this room is for?¡¦ 

¡¥Sorry.¡¦ Virginia whispered, then turned and gave him a small smile. ¡¥Was everything okay at your house last night?¡¦ 

Draco rolled his eyes. ¡¥Tell me about it, I knew they¡¦d want to ask me questions and ¡§care¡¨ about me, so I walked around school and spent some time in here before I went back to the Slytherin tower, I guess it was about two in the morning when I finally crawled into my bed.¡¦ 

Virginia pursed her lips. ¡¥Why didn¡¦t you tell me that you weren¡¦t going back? I got fired at right away when I stepped into my common room!¡¦ 

Draco shrugged and gave her a grin. ¡¥I¡¦ve got a brain.¡¦ 

Virginia snorted and turned back to the table. 

¡¥What are you doing?¡¦ Draco asked, standing up and walking towards her. 

¡¥Oh nothing, it¡¦s just this book about poison from Fred, or was it George? Oh whatever, either one of them.¡¦ Virginia replied. 

¡¥You call this a book?¡¦ Draco raised his eyebrows. Lying on the wooden table were five sets of parchments which were ragged and dirty. Beside the parchment was a little gray bag, embroidered ¡¥Elementary Poison Mixtures for Pranksters.¡¦ 

¡¥What?¡¦ Virginia asked. 

¡¥How old are these?¡¦ Draco picked up one and unrolled it. 

¡¥Well, Fred and George bought it when I was in my first year, but I think it¡¦s older than that because it was bought second hand in Diagon Alley.¡¦ Virginia replied, smiling at the set. Fred and George always threatened the others; and said that they would use the poison mixtures to poison the food and turn them all into rabbits. 

Draco looked att her as she gazed at the roll of parchment, thinking back to her childhood days. His eyes trailed down and rested on her palm, noticing a faint patch of scars running diagonally across her white skin. An unknown feeling of pain shot through his spine, seeing the scar which was a souvenir from the Chamber of Secrets; further told him that danger was just a few steps away from her. 

¡¥Geez, after last night, I thought you¡¦d read something more professional.¡¦ Draco finally snorted after a few seconds of wondering; pushing the thoughts away from his brain. 

Virginia shrugged. ¡¥Hey, I¡¦m not a professional in the field of poison; you can¡¦t blame me for starting from the lowest point.¡¦ She argued, glaring at him, but at the mention of last night, she quickly turned and stared out in space. 

¡¥Hey,¡¦ Draco narrowed his eyes mischievously as he unrolled another parchment, a scrap of paper falling from it. 

Virginia turned around again and let out a yelp, pouncing on him as he got a solid hold on the piece of paper. 

¡¥Give that back!¡¦ she cried, reaching out frantically. 

¡¥Ah, what do we have here Miss Weasley?¡¦ Draco asked in mock wonder, putting it out of her reach, using his other arm to block her way. 

¡¥Give it back!¡¦ Virginia glared at Draco, the horrible thoughts of last night flying away from her. 

¡¥A secret is it? A love letter for Potter?¡¦ Draco asked an evil grin pasted on his lips. ¡¥If that¡¦s the case, then you should let Professor Malfoy read through it, he might be able to give you some suggestions.¡¦ 

¡¥Please?¡¦ Virginia changed her strategy and gave him a puppy dog look, widening her eyes with pity. 

¡¥Nu-uh.¡¦ Draco shook his head and patted her head, ¡¥Be a good girl and let Uncle Draco look at your piece of work.¡¦ Without another word, he quickly turned it around. 

¡¥Draco Malfoy!¡¦ Virginia screeched, ¡¥You give that back _right now!¡¦ _

Draco raised his eyebrows at the piece of paper. The paper was starting to yellow, indicating its old age. On the paper was a drawing of a gown, obviously drawn by a very little child because of its coarse pastel and crayon lines. The dress was sleeveless and in black, its skirt cascading down the sides. It was worn on a girl with fiery red hair and big brown eyes, white gloves and heels were drawn unproportionally with the gown, it really looked funny. A big navy blue ribbon was settled on top of her head, nesting on the unruly red hair. It was so old that most of the facial features were smudged together. 

¡¥Don¡¦t tell me this is you?¡¦ Draco asked seriously, trying hard to contain the laughter that wanted to burst at the sight of the drawing. 

¡¥What? Is it a sin to draw something like that at the age of five?¡¦ Virginia challenged, crossing her arms. 

¡¥No, it¡¦s just¡K¡¦ Draco¡¦s lips started to tremble, ¡¥just¡K very¡K very¡K artistic¡K¡¦ 

Virginia pursed her lips as Draco finally burst in laughter. ¡¥Laugh all you want Malfoy, at least I have childhood imaginations!¡¦ she snatched the drawing from him and glared, fire in her eyes. 

¡¥You - you call _that imagination?¡¦ Draco asked through tears, dropping onto the sofa. _

¡¥Yes, I call that _imagination.¡¦ Virginia snapped. _

¡¥Oww¡K¡¦ Draco cried in pain as Virginia twisted both his ears in punishment, ¡¥What was _that for?¡¦ _

¡¥Your stupid mouth!¡¦ Virginia shot back. She leaned forward and looked at the picture, unconscious of the smile on her lips. 

Draco looked over her shoulder and stared at the piece of yellowing paper. ¡¥Don¡¦t tell me that¡¦s you.¡¦ 

¡¥What if it _is?¡¦ Virginia snapped again. _

Draco shrugged, ¡¥Well, I just can¡¦t imagine you in something like that. A sleeveless gown? With white gloves and heels?¡¦ 

Virginia nudged him in the ribs, earning a satisfying groan. ¡¥I¡¦m a girl. A normal girl okay? Of course I fancied these gowns and dresses, woman stuff, you could say.¡¦ 

¡¥Where in the bloody hell did you get an idea like that?¡¦ Draco asked, scratching his head, ¡¥Its not like you¡¦re a muggle, this is obviously something noble, you know, those muggle call it evening gowns 

Virginia shrugged, ¡¥Did you forget that I¡¦m a Weasley, from the muggle loving family?¡¦ she said warily. ¡¥I found this cutting in my Father¡¦s study once and stole it. I don¡¦t know why but I kept imagining myself in the dress and starting drawing.¡¦ 

¡¥This really looks like you.¡¦ Draco commented in mock seriousness. ¡¥But it is kind of unrealistic you know, your breasts aren¡¦t that ¡V **_OW!¡¦ _**

¡¥Serves you right!¡¦ Virginia muttered after stepping hard on his foot. 

¡¥You¡K¡¦ 

The two were too busy bickering to even notice the pair of golden eyes staring at them through the window. 

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Another one of those bright snowy afternoons, perfect for a fine game of Quidditch at Hogwarts!¡¦ Dean shouted into the magical microphone, earning screams and shouts from the audience. 

¡¥An exciting day again, with Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. And here comes the Hufflepuffs in golden yellow, Finch-Fletchley the new elected captain and chaser, Friedel the seeker, Abbott and Bones the beaters, Nott and Perks chasers, and finally Sally-Anne the keeper!¡¦ 

The Hufflepuff stands roared with cheers as their house players zoomed into the snowy white pitch. It was still February and the snow was still beautiful and powdery. Although Hufflepuff was considered quite weak, compared to the other three houses, they had been improving on their chasers. Although they usually lost, the score difference wasn¡¦t that big now, and was closing by every game. 

¡¥I can¡¦t believe there are so many people!¡¦ Yvette exclaimed, jumping up and down at the railing of the stands. ¡¥I just don¡¦t know what¡¦s in your brain Ginny, you should come here more often!¡¦ 

Virginia rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the railings, cursing herself. She couldn¡¦t believe that she had let Yvette drag her out just to watch a Quidditch match, a match that didn¡¦t even have Gryffindor in it for God¡¦s sake! Despite that, almost the whole school had attended the Quidditch matches, reflecting how popular the sport was. 

¡¥WOAH!¡¦ Yvette hooted over the railing, waving her scarf as the Ravenclaw¡¦s followed, coming out from the other side of the pitch. 

¡¥Ginny! What a surprise.¡¦ A familiar voice said warmly. 

Virginia opened her eyes and looked up, finding herself staring into the icy blue eyes of Adrian . ¡¥Hi, you here for Quidditch too?¡¦ 

Adrian smiled and stood beside her, leaning his arms on the railing. ¡¥Exciting game isn¡¦t it,¡¦ he narrowed his eyes slightly, ¡¥dangerous too.¡¦ 

¡¥You¡¦re right.¡¦ Virginia sighed, turning around, ¡¥You don¡¦t know how many times Madame Promfrey has almost convinced Dumbledore to cancel the sport. No one even wanted to find her the year before when the Triwizard Tournament was on, always in her famous grumpy mood.¡¦ She laughed; remembering the times when the Matron would get so furious she didn¡¦t even know which Potion she had given out. 

¡¥Really? If so, then it would be a pity.¡¦ Adrian said, looking out the pitch. 

¡¥Pomfrey¡¦s crazy, really insane.¡¦ Ron said, ¡¥I don¡¦t even know why she¡¦s been the Hogwarts Matron for so long, sometimes she¡¦s really rough, trust me.¡¦ He shook his head at the memory two years ago when Harry had saved him from the merpeople, after that, Madame Promfrey had bundled him in the towel so tightly he could barely breathe. 

¡¥But Madame Promfrey is nice sometimes, and really cares about her patients!¡¦ Hermione argued, ¡¥I remember hearing some people say that she was worried sick about the people being petrified five years ago. I mean, come on, she has a lot of burden to shoulder as well.¡¦ 

Adrian raised his eyebrows, ¡¥Really?¡¦ 

Harry shrugged, ¡¥I don¡¦t know about her Potions though, reckon they¡¦re all from Snape. That time when Lockhart wanted to heal me after the Quidditch match and took away my bones, I tell you, that Skelo-Gro was just a step away from foul, and that night when the bones started to grow, it was unbearable.¡¦ 

¡¥Only an idiot would let Lockhart heal.¡¦ A voice sneered behind them. 

Harry gritted his teeth and turned around, expecting to see Draco¡¦s hateful face. But to his surprise, it was Crabbe¡¦s voice. The Slytherin¡¦s were gathered at the exit, all smirking at them. Draco was behind Montague and Hase and snickered at the sight of Harry, then turned away. 

¡¥What, you have your sidekicks to represent you now?¡¦ Ron muttered. 

Back facing them, Draco shrugged. ¡¥I have to say that you were quite like an idiot back then.¡¦ 

¡¥You ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!¡¦ Dean¡¦s voice suddenly roared through the microphone, interrupting Harry. 

¡¥Ignore them.¡¦ Parvati urged, shaking her head, tugging at Harry¡¦s sleeve, ¡¥They¡¦re not worth it.¡¦ 

¡¥I guess.¡¦ Harry glared at their leaving backs, and then turned his attention back to the Quidditch field. 

¡¥Immediately Ravenclaw takes possession, the Quaffle taken by Mandy Brocklhurst, a player that had had a magnificent performance last year during the final to Gryffindor. She dodges one of the bludgers sent by Hannah Abbot, WOSH!, Another bludger from Susan Bones. Both of the girls are new players, a good find from the previous captain, Daniel Sheringham. Brocklhurst closes the hoop, goes up and SCORES! Ten to Zero!¡¦ 

High-fiving the other chaser Robert Sanchez, Mandy held a ¡¥V¡¦ sign to the Ravenclaw crowd. 

¡¥Yes, a very supportive team -Ravenclaw!¡¦ Dean commented, clutching the microphone tightly. ¡¥The Hufflepuffs in possession with Chloe Nott holding the Quaffle. She passes it to Audrey Perks and she passes back¡K WHAM! Perks is knocked out by a bludger sent by Ridley Balaban, but still has the Quaffle¡K¡¦ 

Suddenly out of the crowd of players at the back, Justin came diving down and snatched the Quaffle away from Audrey and headed for the goalpost. Knocking down one of the Ravenclaw beaters, he raised the Quaffle and aimed for the hoop, scoring cleanly. 

¡¥Yes, ten to ten !¡¦ Dean shouted. 

¡¥I must say, Hufflepuff has improved on their chasers.¡¦ George rubbed his chin. 

¡¥Isn¡¦t a bad thing you know!.¡¦ Charlie¡¦s voice rang from behind, startling some Gryffindor¡¦s. 

¡¥Why?¡¦ Seamus asked, ¡¥I mean, shouldn¡¦t they have a good seeker instead?¡¦ 

¡¥Remember the Quidditch World Cup?¡¦ Charlie asked, ¡¥Well, Ireland had such good chasers that Bulgaria couldn¡¦t even defend themselves. In a way, the Chasers could tear apart the score difference and secure their points so that even though the seeker catches the snitch, they would still have a chance.¡¦ pausing, he shrugged, ¡¥But of course the best thing is to have a the best in all positions. But I¡¦d never reckon a team should emphasizing on the beaters.¡¦ 

¡¥Hey, what do you mean! We have our important parts too!¡¦ George and Fred protested at the same time. 

Charlie shrugged again, ¡¥You _do, I¡¦m not denying that, but emphasizing on the beaters will only turn the game into a violent one, don¡¦t you think?¡¦ _

¡¥But we¡¦re still important!¡¦ Fred argued. 

¡¥Yes, yes¡K¡¦ Charlie nodded, making a silly face. The others laughed. 

Virginia smiled and looked out the field. Her eyebrows suddenly twitched as an echo rang inside her head. 

_¡¥Mudbloods¡K you can never be us magical people.¡¦ _

_¡¥You are a disgrace to the name of the wizards.¡¦ _

_¡¥Die¡K¡¦ _

¡¥What¡¦s happening?¡¦ Dean asked, his voice booming from the megaphone. 

¡¥Wha ¡V ¡¥ Harry looked stunned at the sight before him. Justin¡¦s broom started to jerk sideways violently, bouncing up and down at the same time, like strings attached to it, being pulled in all four directions. 

¡¥Oh god, his broom is out of control!¡¦ Ron shouted, ¡¥Just like Harry¡¦s broom before!¡¦ 

¡¥Is it jinxed?¡¦ Hermione asked frantically. 

The crowd screamed as the force was so huge that Justin was thrown over the broom and was now hanging in mid-air, clutching the wooden handle tightly, trying not to be thrown out. 

¡¥Justin!¡¦ Mandy screamed, trying to get near him, but failed because she was thrown backwards by the bouncing broom. 

¡¥Watch out!¡¦ Terry Boot zoomed forward just in time to catch her before she hit the post. 

¡¥It¡¦s getting out of control Madame Hooch!¡¦ Cho Chang shouted, ¡¥I think they need a time out!¡¦ 

At the word ¡¥time out¡¦, the broom jerked even more vigorously and finally with one huge swing, Justin finally let go and was thrown across the pitch. The crowd screamed as Justin was thrown against one of the soft boards. His gloved hand clawed at the big hanging banner and with it, he slid down the wall and after a few silent moments, he fell onto the thick pile of snow with a thud, blood pooling around his head. 

¡¥Justin!¡¦ the Hufflepuffs screamed. The other Hufflepuff players flew down and rushed to him, even the Ravenclaw¡¦s ignored the bludgers and the snitch flying around them, obviously shocked by the scene before them. 

After a few moments of shocked shouts from the stands, Madame Hooch finally made a decision that had not been made in Hogwarts before. ¡¥Mid-way game cancelled!¡¦ 

¡¥Glad it¡¦s not Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, right Ginny?¡¦ Ron turned and blinked, ¡¥Ginny?¡¦ 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Is Justin fine Poppy?¡¦ Dumbledore asked, looking down at the blonde boy in bed, who was wrapped in bandages all over his body. 

Madam Promfrey shook her head. ¡¥All I can say is he¡¦s lucky, very lucky.¡¦ She sighed and gave the Hufflepuff a sympathetic gaze. ¡¥He¡¦s broken his left shoulder bone, two ribs and his left thigh bone when he hit the floor. He has a minor concussion but there shouldn¡¦t be any major damage to the brain.¡¦ 

¡¥Headmaster.¡¦ Virginia acknowledged Dumbledore, pushing aside the white curtains that separated the cubical Justin was in from the outside. ¡¥I¡¦ve brewed the anti-infection potion Madam Promfrey.¡¦ She said, setting it down on the bed-side table. 

¡¥Good, spread it on for him, on the wound of his head.¡¦ Madam Promfrey instructed. 

¡¥Yes, Madam Promfrey.¡¦ Virginia said, taking out a sponge. 

¡¥Maybe we should retreat into my office Headmaster.¡¦ Madam Promfrey said, pushing the curtain aside again. 

¡¥I must say Poppy, she¡¦s very talented , Ginny Weasley.¡¦ Dumbledore commented. 

¡¥Yes, really talented, and very hardworking too.¡¦ The Matron replied, smiling at the mention of her favorite student and helper. ¡¥She helps with practically everything, from brewing Potions, dealing with small cuts to prank curses. She spends most of her time in the infirmary and does a lot of research work for Potions as well. She¡¦s been excelling Medical Studies, it was a very wise decision for her to skip fifth year Potions and take Medical Studies Professor.¡¦ 

¡¥Yes¡Kyes¡K¡¦ Dumbledore murmured. 

¡¥Professor Dumbledore?¡¦ Harry asked, blinking at the Headmaster. 

¡¥Ah¡K yes Harry, Ron, Oh, and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw players.¡¦ Dumbledore greeted, his eyes twinkling. 

¡¥Professor, is Justin okay?¡¦ Hannah Abbot asked nervously, clutching her broomstick tight. 

¡¥Good heavens, melting snow everywhere!¡¦ Madam Promfrey screeched, staring at the dripping snow from their cloaks and boots. ¡¥This is a place for patients, if you can¡¦t keep yourselves clean inside the hospital wing, then please do so before you come in here again! Out! Now!¡¦ 

¡¥Madam Promfrey, we just want to see if Justin¡¦s okay!¡¦ Hermione explained. 

Madam Promfrey sighed, ¡¥Five minutes only, then out with you students!¡¦ 

¡¥Thank you Madam Promfrey!¡¦ Hannah cried, and then rushed to the cubical, along with the crowd behind. 

Virginia jumped in surprise when the curtains were pushed aside violently, almost dropping the goblet in her hands. 

¡¥Ginny? What are you doing here?¡¦ Eddie Friedel, a fifth year in Virginia ¡¦s Muggle Year class asked. 

¡¥I¡¦m a helper in the infirmary.¡¦ Virginia explained. 

¡¥Oh.¡¦ 

¡¥Is he okay Ginny?¡¦ Hannah asked. 

¡¥He¡¦s okay, not dead yet at least.¡¦ Virginia replied, giving them a small smile. ¡¥He¡¦s broken a few bones and has a minor concussion, but nothing lethal. The snow was a good shock absorber and the huge banner reduced much of the friction when he was sliding down the wall, so there shouldn¡¦t be any serious damage with the brain.¡¦ 

¡¥Thank Gods!¡¦ Audrey Perks sighed, ¡¥Can¡¦t do without the captain can we?¡¦ the crowd let out a laugh. 

¡¥Well, I¡¦ll leave you guys here.¡¦ Virginia announced, picking up the tray with the empty goblet. 

¡¥We¡¦ll walk you back to the Gryffindor tower.¡¦ Ron said quickly, eyeing Hermione and Harry. Virginia let out a small sigh and turned to the curtains. ¡¥Fine.¡¦ 

¡¥Let¡¦s go Ginny!¡¦ Hermione said as they left the cubical and were standing at the deserted hallway in front of the infirmary¡¦s sound-proof door.. 

¡¥I¡¦m sorry, but I have something else to do, I¡¦ll be back at the tower later.¡¦ Virginia said tiredly, giving a yawn. 

¡¥Ginny, I¡¦m sorry about the comment about the poison that night.¡¦ Ron apologized sincerely. 

Virginia eyed her brother. 

¡¥Ginny, we¡¦ve been arguing with us for the past half year, this isn¡¦t what a family should be like. I thought this year would be the best since Fred, George, Charlie and Lesley are here, but why is our relationship getting worse?¡¦ Ron asked in frustration, ¡¥Mum and Dad would not like this.¡¦ 

¡¥Oh, so this is all to please Mum and Dad?¡¦ Virginia glared at Ron. 

Ron blinked, startled. ¡¥Well, its not ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Sod it Ron.¡¦ Virginia seethed in a dangerously low voice, ¡¥You three have never treated me like one of your real friends, and don¡¦t tell me what to do when I don¡¦t even think you three care about me. All these years, I¡¦ve been trying to be one of you, but what do I get in return? Rejection, Mock Sympathy, and Annoyance.¡¦ 

Hermione wrinkled her eyebrow in concern. ¡¥Ginny, how could you say that, we really ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥You will always think of me as the smallest Weasley that would follow you forever. Everyone thinks so.¡¦ Virginia interrupted. ¡¥I have my own way of living, I¡¦m growing up according to my own liking, whether you like it or not. I have my own interests, I have my own thoughts, I have my own real friends! I don¡¦t need someone that doesn¡¦t care about me enough to think of everything I should do, every step I should _take.¡¦ _

Ron narrowed his eyes, ¡¥What do you mean your own real friends? Aren¡¦t Harry and Hermione your friends?¡¦ 

¡¥No.¡¦ Virginia said evenly, ¡¥It is your enemy, Draco Malfoy.¡¦ 

¡¥Fine.¡¦ Ron nodded his head bitterly. ¡¥_Fine. Do whatever you like Ginny, but I¡¦m warning you, Malfoy is nowhere to being good, simply put, he¡¦s evil. If you don¡¦t want to take my advice then fine, I have nothing to say anymore.¡¦ _

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

Virginia stared at the empty hallway, her eyes unfocused. She closed her eyes and slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. 

¡¥ Virginia .¡¦ A soft but firm voice called from above her. She looked up and saw Draco looking down at her, his stormy gray eyes almost black. 

¡¥Draco.¡¦ Virginia whispered. Looking at his outstretched hand, she paused for a second before accepting it. Draco pulled her to her feet, settling her before him. 

¡¥I¡¦m your friend, right?¡¦ Draco asked quietly. 

Virginia looked at him in the eye, she was about to open her mouth when a blood curling scream suddenly pierced through the whole school. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Ginny! You¡¦re early!¡¦ Professor Sprout exclaimed, setting down some pots. 

¡¥Good evening Professor Sprout.¡¦ Virginia smiled, pushing open the door to Greenhouse Three. Plants were set in rows down the long Greenhouse width, most of them green and appeared to be sleeping. The umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling were all stooped down like a half closed umbrella. 

¡¥Thank you for your help, Neville¡¦s just getting some pots from the storage room in Greenhouse One.¡¦ 

¡¥Professor!¡¦ Neville panted as he pushed open the glass doors, juggling oversized pots with his slightly chubby arms. 

¡¥Brilliant!¡¦ Professor Sprout clapped her hands. ¡¥Please take those forceps and knives and prepare for the cutting, Ginny, after the Mandrakes are cut, do take them directly to Madam Promfrey, you will need some other ingredients from Professor Snape, I trust you and Malfoy would do good with them.¡¦ 

¡¥Yes Professor Sprout.¡¦ Virginia responded, and then proceeded to take the necessary utensils. One by one she and Neville put the pots of mature Mandrakes on the working bench and started to cut the leaves for the concoction they were about to make. 

¡¥Here you go Ginny.¡¦ Neville handed her a pair of forceps. 

¡¥Thanks.¡¦ She murmured. 

Strange it had been, only two weeks and Hogwarts seemed to have turned upside down, strange things happening now and then. It seemed like yesterday when her nightmare had gone by, but now it seemed like it was repeating itself, history was repeating itself. No one would imagine that those horrible things would happen again, especially for her. 

Two weeks ago, a Troll had entered the Hogwarts ground and into one of the big lecture halls. Most of the desk and walls were destroyed and two girls were seriously injured, one had a concussion and a broken leg while the other had a broken neck and two cracks on her ribs, along with a broken knee as well. 

One of the other frightening things was that two students were petrified right in the hallway near Moaning Myrtles toilet. Both were from Hogwarts, one a second year and the other a third year. Luckily the Mandrakes were planted way before hand so they could be revived as soon as possible. 

It was just like history repeating itself before her eyes. The people being petrified with their eyes staring back at her, lying on the bed. She didn¡¦t know why, but she would feel a pang of guilt whenever she saw them, which was often because she worked in the infirmary. Thoughts of her horrible past with Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets would dominate her thoughts, it made her shiver. 

It scared her. 

It scared the hell out of her. 

¡¥Really devastating isn¡¦t it Ginny.¡¦ Neville¡¦s voice suddenly pierced through her head like a knife, startling her. 

¡¥Uh, yes¡K wouldn¡¦t imagine this would happen again.¡¦ Virginia said quietly, staring at the Mandrake before her. It wasn¡¦t just devastating, it was simply horrid. She had told herself over and over again that it wouldn¡¦t be because of the Chamber of Secrets, it couldn¡¦t be because of the dead Basilisk down there, it couldn¡¦t be. 

Surprisingly, none of the Professors mentioned the Chamber of Secrets, not even Dumbledore. The first thought that came to her was that they would go down into the Chamber of Secrets, but none of this happened. Of course many of the senior years still talked about the Chamber of Secrets and told the junior years the horrible tale. Luckily, her being controlled by Tom Riddle¡¦s diary had been a secret between her family, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore and the Professors only. She wouldn¡¦t dare think of what the students would think of her if they knew it was actually her that controlled the Basilisk, it was her who petrified all those innocent muggle-born¡¦s. 

¡¥Ginny, I think we¡¦re almost done, you can take these back to Madame Promfrey first.¡¦ Neville¡¦s voice rang again. 

As if just awoken, Virginia looked at Neville blankly, and then blinked. ¡¥Oh, yes, I¡¦ll make sure their in Madam Pomfrey¡¦s hands safely.¡¦ 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Anything you want, Professor Weasley?¡¦ Montague sneered, plopping himself onto the chair. A few other Slytherin¡¦s who were lazing on the green couches, glaring up at Charlie who was obviously not welcomed at all. 

Ignoring the rude greeting, Charlie stepped into the Slytherin common room; letting the stone doors close behind him. ¡¥I need to see Draco Malfoy immediately.¡¦ 

¡¥You know Montague, Draco seems really popular in Gryffindor now don¡¦t you think?¡¦ Hase smirked, turning his head sideways. 

¡¥Yeah, I¡¦m starting to think maybe he¡¦s a Gryffind ¡V ¡¥Montague yelped as something sharp flew past the side of his head, crossing the tip of his ears. He quickly turned and saw Draco glaring at him; he turned again and saw a dart centered right in the middle of the board. ¡¥What was that for?¡¦ he demanded. 

¡¥For your bloody mouth and your stupid brain.¡¦ Draco said dryly. Montague was about to protest but stopped when Draco narrowed his eyes, man did those eyes kill, and he meant really kill. 

¡¥Violent¡K¡¦ Hase shook his head and eyed Montague warily, who was rewarded with a sharp glare. 

¡¥Shut up.¡¦ 

Draco ignored the two and approached Charlie. ¡¥What do you want?¡¦ 

Charlie raised his eyebrows as the stone doors opened again. ¡¥Is this an attitude Slytherin¡¦s have towards Gryffindor professors?¡¦ 

Draco shrugged as the door closed behind him. ¡¥I have a reputation to keep you know, I¡¦m not planning to ruin it.¡¦ 

Charlie snorted, ¡¥Right.¡¦ 

¡¥So?¡¦ Draco crossed his arms impatiently. 

Charlie shook his head. ¡¥I will never understand how my little sister copes with you.¡¦ 

Draco shrugged again. ¡¥She can; end of story. What do you want?¡¦ 

¡¥I need a few helpers for the detention.¡¦ Charlie explained. ¡¥I have to go into the forbidden forest.¡¦ 

¡¥You need helpers for detention or you want to give me detention?¡¦ Draco asked dryly. 

Charlie laughed. ¡¥No, I¡¦m giving detention to a few third years that Filch caught wandering around the castle last night. I¡¦ve already called a Ravenclaw, Harry and Ron, if you don¡¦t mind.¡¦ 

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked away, feeling something familiar about this combination. ¡¥What do we have to do?¡¦ 

Charlie grinned, ¡¥Oh you¡¦ll see.¡¦ 

¡¥Fine, I don¡¦t have much to do anyway.¡¦ Draco said, ¡¥Just let me get my cloak.¡¦ 

Silently they walked across the field towards Hagrid¡¦s hut where four third years were standing there nervously with Filch beside them bombarding them with insults. 

¡¥Humph, you try to run away from my dear Mrs. Norris¡¦ eyes and see, bloody chaps don¡¦t know anything about punishment. If it were for me I¡¦d give you people some pain to warn you, best teachers I¡¦d say. Hang em up with the chains in my office, still oiled in case¡K¡¦ 

Draco rolled his eyes. He¡¦d heard that warning every time McGonagall gave him detention, it was a never ending story that Filch never got bored of,repeating it over and over again. No one in the school liked the man, stinky piece of shit in Draco¡¦s opinion. 

¡¥What are you doing here Malfoy?¡¦ Ron growled as he caught sight of his enemy while stepping out of the hut. 

Draco shrugged. ¡¥Same as you I suppose?¡¦ Nothing but insults were thrown at him whenever he passed the Dream Team, not that he didn¡¦t welcome them but he was not in the mood to throw them back and he was kind of thinking that they were starting to get a bit ridiculous. 

¡¥Come on chaps!¡¦ Charlie called, and then turned to Filch. ¡¥Leave them to me Mr. Filch¡¦ 

Filch snorted, ¡¥Hope you do well Mr. Weasley.¡¦ 

Charlie sighed. ¡¥That bloody man never treated me like a teacher, not to mention the Slytherin¡¦s.¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah, you know how the Slytherin¡¦s are; if Filch weren¡¦t a Squib I¡¦m sure he would be a a Slytherin.¡¦ Harry snorted. 

Charlie stole a glance at Draco but was surprised that he looked perfectly calm and wasn¡¦t even bothering to say something back. 

¡¥What, the mightly Serpent King at a loss for words?¡¦ Ron challenged. 

¡¥I¡¦d be careful with my words of I were you Weasley.¡¦ Draco smirked, ¡¥You never know what would happen to yourself.¡¦ 

Ron was about to lunge forward when Charlie stepped between them. ¡¥Now chaps I don¡¦t want a bloody scene, I¡¦m here to give detention to them, not to you three. I wouldn¡¦t want to report this to Professor McGonagall so behave, okay?¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah right.¡¦ Ron growled, shooting Draco a death glare. Draco just shrugged and picked up a huge lamp with his left hand. 

They walked across the field again and approached the edge of the Forbidden forest. Wild owls hooted and a few bats were hanging from a thin branch near by, making the scene even scarier. The four third years were obviously trembling, holding onto one another. The only girl with curly brown hair had collapsed onto the muddy floor, shaking vigorously her head buried in her in her arms. 

Draco rolled his eyes and held out his arm. ¡¥Get up! We haven¡¦t got all night!¡¦ 

The girl looked up with light blue eyes, tears forming around the corner of her eyes. ¡¥I ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Come on, there¡¦s nothing to be afraid, It¡¦s just a bloody forest.¡¦ Draco said impatiently, grabbing her forearm and pulling her roughly up to his feet. 

¡¥Do you have to be that bloody rude?¡¦ Ron sneered, ¡¥No wonder you have such a bad reputation.¡¦ 

Draco snorted. ¡¥Since when did my reputation mattered to you Weasley?¡¦ 

Ron¡¦s eyebrows were twitching vigorously in anger. 

¡¥Okay guys.¡¦ Charlie held up his lamp, ¡¥We have to go if we aim to get out of here before twelve. Ron you go with me, Elijah and Hubert. Draco and Harry you go with Jeremy and Dennette.¡¦ The girl named Dennette eyed Draco shyly, her cheeks rosy red. Charlie held out his wand and gave it a tap, summoning two bows and two sets of arrows. ¡¥Take this with you in case of any attack.¡¦ 

They nodded as Draco and Ron each took one set of bow and arrows. 

¡¥I¡¦ve recently discovered some footprints of unicorns, I have a reason to believe that two unicorns are breeding somewhere in the forest which is extremely dangerous because of its dangerous environment. Your job is to find these two unicorns and then inform me with your wands. Fire green if you have found them and fire red if anything goes wrong. If by eleven thirty there¡¦s still nothing, then fire yellow and we¡¦ll head back to the hut. Everything clear?¡¦ 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ The four squeaked. 

Charlie gave them a grin. ¡¥Good, now off you go.¡¦ 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Okay this place is terrifying! Bloody terrifying!¡¦ Jeremy squeaked as their feet made crunching sounds with the leaves on the muddy floor. 

¡¥Shut up and continue to walk before you trip and fall.¡¦ Draco scoffed. 

¡¥Do you always have to be so rude to others Malfoy?¡¦ Harry asked, glaring at him. 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ 

¡¥Bloody prat.¡¦ Harry muttered. 

Draco didn¡¦t even bother to argue back but just focused ahead of him. The Forbidden Forest wasn¡¦t exactly the most safe place you¡¦d call from the general definition of ¡¥safe¡¦ and it was definitely the last place he¡¦d want to be apart from the Malfoy Mansion and the Chamber of Secrets. 

He couldn¡¦t help but think of the detention he¡¦d had with Potter five years ago. He remembered he was sneaking up on the dream team to tattle tale on them and it was so lucky that he saw them at Hagrid¡¦s hut, discussing about the stupid Norwegian Ridgeback. He had practically skipped down the halls and burst into McGonagall¡¦s office, happily telling her that the Muggle Lover, the Boy Who Llived and the Bookworm were out of the castle after time. He had been so happy when a total of three hundred point were taken from Gryffindor but he had almost fallen down onto the floor when McGonagall announced that he too had to serve detention. 

_Who was I with? Ah yes, that stupid Fang dog. Draco thought, smirking to himself. He had screamed so loudly that even Hagrid could hear him from the other side of the forest. He too had been complaining before when they were walking through the thick woods. He still shivered at the thought of that hooded figure hovering over the poor dead unicorn but till now he still didn¡¦t know what that thing was. The Centaur that had burst out of nowhere was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen, that was the only thing he could have praised for that stupid detention. _

¡¥Mr. Malfoy¡K¡¦ Draco felt someone tug at his sleeve. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Draco turned impatiently and glared at the brunette. Dennette pointed past him with an awed expression. 

¡¥Malfoy.¡¦ Harry said from before him. ¡¥Will you look at that¡K¡¦ he breathed. 

Draco turned and stared, before him was a female unicorn resting on a patch of green leaeves, its silver mane shining in the moonlight. Before it was a very small golden unicorn, its eyes half closed and leaning against its mother. 

¡¥Isn¡¦t it beautiful?¡¦ Dennette cried, clutching her fingers together. 

¡¥Bloody brilliant!¡¦ Jeremy agreed. 

_¡¥Yes¡K bloody brilliant¡K¡¦ a low voice rang inside Draco¡¦s head again. __¡¥Blood¡K¡K brilliant¡K¡¦ _

Draco widened his eyes when suddenly a violet fire lit before his eyes, right behind the female unicorn. It was jumping up and down, licking the air. A very dark figured slowly revealed itself, its hand right under the flame. 

¡¥Bloody hell!¡¦ Draco cursed, raising his bow and arrow. The lamp he was holding dropped to the floor and shattered into piece, at that very same moment the flames suddenly burst around him, surrounding and trapping him. 

¡¥What are you doing?¡¦ he could hear a faint voice scream but none compared to the vision before him. 

It was smiling slyly, Draco could feel it. He looked around frantically and could see clearly that a unicorn was in front of the figure with a wound on its back. Its gray eyes were staring into his; they were so big that it seemed that Draco could see his whole reflection inside. 

The strangest thing was¡K the unicorn was black. 

_¡¥You will die¡K and she will be mine forever. Everything you own, everything you care about, will be mine¡K if I can¡¦t get what I want from you, I will destroy it¡K¡¦ The figure¡¦s voice echoed, the flame shooting higher. That was when Draco discovered some silver liquid floating in mid air above his palm. _

Draco¡¦s eyes widened when the violet flames suddenly flew from his palm and rushed towards him, roaring hideously as it knitted into a familiar shape. 

The shape of the Dark Mark. 

¡¥NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡¦ Draco yelled and without another thought he released the arrow and it pierced through the flame and into the middle of the dark figure. 

Galloping hooves suddenly dominated Draco¡¦s hearing, pounding so loudly that his head hurt and the next second he knew, the sound of something breaking into half rang through the forest. 

¡¥What do you think you were doing?¡¦ an unfamiliar voice roared in above Draco. 

¡¥Malfoy!¡¦ another irritating voice shouted beside him. 

Draco just stared blankly before him, his gray eyes unfocused, still in the position of releasing the arrow. He was taking deep breaths to calm his heartbeat which was beating furiously. 

¡¥What happened? Wha ¡V Draco?¡¦ 

Draco blinked at Charlie¡¦s voice and finally looked up from his stunned state. He stared into the furious eyes of a centaur that seemed to be breathing fire, totally livid. 

¡¥What happened Bane?¡¦ Charlie asked, Ron and the other two students behind him. 

¡¥This bloody boy almost committed the most terrible sin , almost killing the mother unicorn that had just had a baby unicorn.¡¦ Bane said gruffly, glaring down at Draco, the broken arrow at the side of his hooves. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Charlie exclaimed, then turned and saw the two unicorns staring at them in fright. ¡¥Oh my god¡K.¡¦ 

Draco looked up at the Centaur evenly, and then narrowed his eyes. ¡¥What the hell was that?¡¦ 

¡¥A UNICORN!¡¦ Bane roared again, clutching his fists. ¡¥Do you not have any respect for such a sacred creature?¡¦ 

¡¥Come come Bane, calm down!¡¦ Charlie exclaimed, waving his hands before the centaur. ¡¥He¡¦s just a kid! Forgive him. None of this will happen again, I guarantee.¡¦ 

¡¥Humph.¡¦ Bane huffed, and then turned around. ¡¥Better watch where you¡¦re going kid, this place is full of secrets that you wouldn¡¦t want to reveal.¡¦ And off he went. 

¡¥Phew¡K¡¦ Charlie exhaled loudly. ¡¥That Bane is one grumpy fellow I tell you. Well, better call the ministry to fix this up.¡¦ He turned and cocked his head. ¡¥Draco?¡¦ 

Draco was still glaring at the path where Bane had galloped away, then without another word he grabbed the lamp from Harry and headed down the path where it lead back to the edge of the forest. 

¡¥Hey Draco! It¡¦s dangerous going out alone!¡¦ Charlie¡¦s voiced shouted behind him but he didn¡¦t care. He had to find something out. 

Fast. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Mr. Malfoy, to my understanding you need only books concerning potions, what in the world do you need this book for?¡¦ Madame Pince asked shrilly, eyeing Draco behind her little round glasses. 

Draco glared at the librarian impatiently. ¡¥Look, I¡¦ve got permission to use the restricted area, my permission did not state anything about _only Potion books so will you just __shut up and give me the __GOD DAMNED BOOK?¡¦ he practically shouted, gaining attention from the whole library, where students all stared at him in shock. _

Madame Pince looked at him stunned. ¡¥Dear _Gods! I will not accept this behavior! Permission or not I will not ¡V ¡¥ _

¡¥Sorry Madame Pince, he¡¦s just in a bad mood, aren¡¦t you Draco?¡¦ a voice said from Draco¡¦s back. 

¡¥Don¡¦t help him Ginny, this boy doesn¡¦t deserve it.¡¦ Madam Pince scowled, glaring at Draco again. 

¡¥Just let me in and give me the book.¡¦ Draco snapped, crossing his arms. ¡¥I haven¡¦t all day!¡¦ 

¡¥You ¡V ¡¥ steam was rising from Madam Pince¡¦s ears. 

¡¥I¡¦ll get it for you Draco!¡¦ Virginia said quickly, shooting him a glance. ¡¥I¡¦ll give it to you; you go back to the back of the library.¡¦ 

Draco gave Madam Pince a disgusted look and turned around, walking down the wide aisle again. 

He really didn¡¦t mean to be that rude but he was getting more and more impatient. The bad feeling was eating him alive! He had to check it over fast before the suspense killed him. Throwing himself onto the couch he crossed his arms again and stared out into the blue sky. 

¡¥Grumpy you are, what¡¦s eating you?¡¦ Virginia ¡¦s voice suddenly rang from above. Draco looked away and stared up at Virginia ¡¦s confused face. ¡¥What happened last night?¡¦ 

¡¥Nothing.¡¦ Draco grumbled, grabbing the huge black leather bound book from her hands. 

Virginia raised her eyebrows and sat beside him. ¡¥Nothing?¡¦ 

¡¥Nothing.¡¦ Draco said firmly, opening the book. 

¡¥If there¡¦s really nothing, then why are you borrowing this book?¡¦ Virginia pursed her lips and leaned forward, forcing Draco to shut the book again, sandwiching his hand between the yellowing pages and the heavy cover. 

Draco turned and glared at her. ¡¥What in the hell are you doing Weasley?¡¦ 

Virginia blinked for a second, and then smirked to cover up. ¡¥¡¨Cursed Magical Beasts Associated with Dark Magic¡¨, Hmm¡K. I never knew that Snape became a Care for Magical Creatures teacher, mind filling me in with the details Malfoy?¡¦ 

¡¥No.¡¦ Draco said curtly, yanking the book from her grip. Virginia widened her eyes in surprised and, not balancing well, fell onto his shoulder. ¡¥Get off me.¡¦ Draco commanded gruffly, shrugging her off and standing up. He eyed her briefly and sat himself at the wooden table. 

Virginia blinked and stared at Draco¡¦s back, feeling the distance growing._ What has gotten into him? Virginia thought frantically, he had never been that impatient about her before. Before she could open her mouth and demand an explanation, another student interrupted her. _

¡¥Ginny, Madame Promfrey wants you now.¡¦ The girl said. 

Take in a sharp breath. ¡¥Fine, I¡¦ll go with you.¡¦ 

And with that, she flounced down the library her nose in the air¡K without Draco noticing at all. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Centaurs¡K Spiders¡K Scorpions¡K Basilisks¡K..¡¦ Draco murmured to himself as he thumbed the context, wrinkling his brows. Finally near the middle, he found the word ¡¥Cursed Unicorns.¡¦ He quickly flipped through the yellow pages and scanned down the dense paragraphs. 

¡¥Unicorns, one of the most sacred creatures of the magical world, with golden hooves, silver manes and horns that are of a costly price. They are to signify purity but when invaded, they can be the most deadly creatures in the world. No one has tried but one, which is Lord Voldemort. It is rumored that Lord Voldemort has slayed numerous unicorns and drunk much of their blood just to continueliving. He had tried to put curses on unicorns to force them to obey him. It is known that when burning the silver blood of a unicorn, the flame would turn cursed and violet, cursing those who see it. It can only be seen by those who are cursed by the one who lights up the flame. Although not proved yet, it is also suspected that when a Unicorn is driven under the Imperial Curse, it will turn black and their eyes will turn a sharp gray.¡¦ 

Draco looked up from the paragraph in shock. The description matched the situation yesterday exactly. If what it said was true, then that meant the figure wanted to curse him¡K but who can it be? 

The question kept swimming in his mind as he walked out of the library and down the stairs, not even bothering to return the book. 

_Could it be Father? Draco suddenly thought, feeling a shiver run down his spine. __Can he really know what I¡¦m doing in Hogwarts? He wouldn¡¦t be surprised, his father was one of the most ambitious men known to the wizarding world and it wouldn¡¦t be a shock at all to find him ¡¥watching¡¦ over his son at school. _

¡¥I don¡¦t know¡K I really don¡¦t know!¡¦ a muffled voice suddenly pulled Draco back to the real life. He eyed the wall and touched it slightly. To his surprise the wall sprang open slightly. 

It was a secret door to the Gryffindor tower. Draco had heard that every tower had a secret trap door or something but Draco never really paid attention to those silly rumors. He leaned against the wall and identified to voice to be Harry¡¦s. 

¡¥Did the scar hurt you?¡¦ the voice belonged to Hermione. 

Draco could hear Harry sigh. ¡¥No, that was the weird part but believe me, it almost looked exactly like five years ago when we had detention at the Forbidden Forest . I didn¡¦t know but Malfoy just froze like a statue as if he saw something we couldn¡¦t see.¡¦ 

Draco raised his eyebrows, thinking back at the book. So they really couldn¡¦t see anything, he was the only one who could hear the voice, see the visions and feel the fire. 

¡¥Harry don¡¦t be so worried, Voldemort hasn¡¦t really come to Hogwarts before, don¡¦t be so sensitive.¡¦ Ron¡¦s voice rang through the thick wall. 

¡¥You¡¦re wrong Ron.¡¦ Harry said quietly. There was silence and Draco could just picture Harry looking around for eavesdroppers, too bad he didn¡¦t know that there was one right behind them, separated by a wall. 

¡¥Voldemort had been in Hogwarts when we were in first year.¡¦ Harry confessed. Draco could hear Hermione gasp and he could just see Ron with his jaw dropped to the carpet. 

¡¥Wh ¡V what do you mean ¡V he¡¦s been in Hogwarts?¡¦ Hermione stammered. 

¡¥You mean, you ¡V you know who has been in Hogwarts, in this very school?¡¦ Ron continued shuddering. ¡¥It _can¡¦t be!¡¦ _

¡¥Dumbledore told me to keep it as a secret. That dark figure me and Malfoy had encountered five years ago at that very same place was Voldemort living on unicorn blood. He¡¦d been alive and had lived in Professor Quirrel all along that year.¡¦ 

¡¥Really? But¡K¡¦ 

Draco didn¡¦t bother to eavesdrop anymore because he was already shaken by his new discovery. Voldemort was actually back and had stepped in Hogwarts before¡K no wonder his father had been so eager for him to join the Death Eaters because he knew that Voldemort would be back anytime. 

_¡¥She will be mine forever¡K¡¦ _

The voice again! Draco thought frantically, looking around. Sounds of metal clanging started to invade his ears. 

_¡¥Everything you care¡K¡¦ _

Who is this? Draco¡¦s mind practically screamed. 

_¡¥I will destroy it¡K¡¦ _

A vision of something descending down on him and lightening speed flashed before his eyes. He suddenly turned and saw Myra standing ten feet away from him at the corner of the corridor, staring at him curiously. 

¡¥Draco? What are you doing ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥ Myra look OUT!¡¦ Draco shouted, springing forward. Before anyone could react, Myra and Draco were thrown on the stone floor, the axe of the armour making a clear cut onto the floor. The loud sound attracted almost everyone including all the Gryffindor¡¦s from their tower. 

Screams suddenly echoed through the whole school. 

¡¥What happened?¡¦ Dumbledore demanded, reaching the front of the crowd. 

Draco ignored everyone and looked down at Myra , who was staring past him. She held out a trembling finger and pointed at something and at the same time, a clang could be heard. Draco turned and looked up. 

Standing before him was Virginia looking at him with her wide brown eyes, a wand emitting dark smoke beside her feet. 

Behind her was the Dark Mark burnt on the wall. 

**End of Chapter 22**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at **virginialo@wildimagination.net** if you got any questions! You can also leave any messages on my site's message board: **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworkshop**

Here's the url for the pic Ginny drew when she was little:** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net/Scene22.jpg**

School work's getting intense and I don't think I'll have time writing and posting until probably the end of September or early October. Please be patient with me. 

Oh, and please make a visit to my doman, the Wild Imagination Workshop: http://www.wildimagination.net. My full profile is there along with some of my other old works. There's also a blog which you can see my constantly freaking out at. 

Bye! 


	24. Chapter 23: Invisible Scars over Dried T...

**Muggle Year  
** by Virgi Ca 

** Chapter 23: Invisible Scars over Dried Tears **

** A/N: ** ;_; My betas abandoned me...... ;_; wu....wu.... this isn't the edited version but I figured I'd post it anyway because I just couldn't stop myself from doing so. When I get into contact with my betas I'll replace this with the edited version. 

Thank you for all the reviews, whether you liked the story or not. It will come to an end quite and I assure you that it will not exceed thirty chapters, mind you. This chapter is quiet depressing and uh... just don't kill me, okay? 

** The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn: ** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net

¡@

¡@

Draco stared up at Virginia ¡¦s face, his gray eyes wide with naked shock. Virginia just stared back at him blankly, unable to form words with her lips. They stared at each other like that until Dumbledore finally stepped out and knelt down beside Myra who was still shaking in Draco¡¦s arms. Myra stared up at Virginia with complete horror in her green eyes, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. 

¡¥Poppy!¡¦ Dumbeldore called. 

¡¥Uh, yes Headmaster.¡¦ Madame Pomfey rushed forward and gently detached Myra from her cousin. ¡¥Let¡¦s go to the hospital wing to see if your hurt Miss Kirkimburgh.¡¦ 

Dead silence continued to dominate the air as the crowd that was usually noisy was now abnormally quiet. Ron and Hermione were staring at Virginia while Harry was looking at the Dark Mark on the wall in pure hatred. 

Looking from Draco and Virginia calmly, Dumbledore stood up again and motioned for Professor McGonagal and Professor Sprout. The usual twinkle was gone and in place was a frown under his white beard and dark eyes behind his spectacles. ¡¥Please send the students back to their respective dormitories and make sure they stay there until further notice. No student shall be running around the school grounds until you have the permission of your House Heads.¡¦ Dumbeldore looked around the crowd of students sternly. ¡¥Argus, please take all the foreign students back to their respective places and alert Professor Moyet and Professor Persidats about the current situation.¡¦ 

¡¥Severus!¡¦ Dumbeldore called in a low voice as all the students retreated, leaving Draco and Virginia behind. 

Snape emerged from the shadows, ¡¥yes Headmaster.¡¦ 

¡¥Take the wand and see what you can do with the Dark Mark.¡¦ Dumbeldore instructed, then turned to Draco and Virginia. ¡¥I have to inform the Ministry. Would Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley kindly go up to my office?¡¦ 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡@

They sat in Dumbledore¡¦s office in dead silence. Draco had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the chair, his eyebrows wrinkled in knots. Virginia was sitting on the chair next to him, her fingers playing with her black robes, cramping and releasing the fabric over and over again. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her eyes were constantly unfocused, she couldn¡¦t think or see straight at all and her head was pounding violently. 

It had been over two hour and still Dumbledore had not come back. The two had not made a noise since. Virginia snuck a glance at Draco but quickly adverted her eyes again, not daring to look at him. She could feel the anger hate rising within him¡K¡K 

_It wasn¡¦t me¡K Virginia thought frantically. _

¡¥Yes, this way please¡K¡¦ a voice behind the wall echoed. Both of them turned and saw Dumbledore leading two other men, one of them was obviously the Minister of Magic: Cornelius Fudge. 

The other was a man with straight shoulder length jet black hair and was wearing long black robes with a silver clasp in front of his chest. His hair covered one of his eye and his lips was curved in a sly smile, as if he was looking for his prey. 

Fudge didn¡¦t look happy at all, in fact, he looked extremely annoyed. His face was slightly flushed as if he had had a heated argument with someone and he was digging his nails into his palm so hard it wouldn¡¦t be surprising at all if he made a hole through his flesh. When he entered the room his eyes immediately set sight on Draco, who just looked back at him with narrow eyes. ¡¥Honestly Dumbledore, you cannot be more troublesome than this can you?¡¦ 

Dumbeldore¡¦s eyes darkend. He looked much older than he did usually and this was the first time Virginia ever thought hat Dumbledore was completely serious. ¡¥Cornelius my friend, this is no time to deal with whom should take the responsibility. The presses have managed to be covered but this will go out sooner or later since the whole school and students from Durmstrang and Beauxsbaton know. We are here to discuss just how the Dark Mark appeared.¡¦ 

¡¥Ha!¡¦ Fudge¡¦s spat in disgust. ¡¥The Dark Mark! How do you look over your school Dumbeldore, letting something so evil appearing at an institution of magic!¡¦ 

¡¥As Dumbeldore has said, this is not the time to discuss who is responsible for what, but to investigate the appearance of the Dark Mark.¡¦ The man who was silent all along finally spoke, sticking one hand into his robe pocket. 

¡¥I know you, you¡¦re a Death Eater.¡¦ Draco suddenly said, standing up. Virginia had to cover her mouth to suppress the gasp that attempted to escape from her lips. 

The man¡¦s eyes penetrated into Draco¡¦s, as if wanting to melt him. Draco narrowed his eyes and realized that one of his eyes were actually red while the other one was blue. 

¡¥And so are you, young Malfoy.¡¦ The man said calmly. He grabbed Draco¡¦s arm and before he could protest, his sleeve was ripped off and revealed the ugly dark mark. Cornelius Fudge gasped and stepped back while Dumbeldore just stood there and let the man do whatever he wanted to. The man looked up and smirked at Draco. ¡¥Like father, like son.¡¦ 

Draco glared at the man, his gray eyes reduced to slits. Without another word he snatched his arm back and punched him right in the jaw, causing him to step back. He didn¡¦t feel the least bit surprised, as if he had expected the blow. 

¡¥Don¡¦t you ever say that about me.¡¦ Draco seethed, glaring down at his smirking face. 

¡¥Dra ¡V ¡¥ Virginia started. 

¡¥SHUT UP WEASLEY!¡¦ Draco shouted without even turning around. Virgini shuddered and stepped backwards, not daring to say another word. 

¡¥Headmaster, I¡¦ve finally found out that ¡V ¡¥ Snape came in but stopped abruptly at the scene before him. ¡¥Sean?¡¦ 

The man called Sean turned and gave Snape a sly grin. ¡¥Long time no see old brother.¡¦ 

¡¥Brother?¡¦ Virginia gasped in shock. 

Dumbledore exhaled loudly. ¡¥This is Sean Snape, Severus¡¦ brother and a former Death Eater.¡¦ 

¡¥Much to my opposition!¡¦ Fudge cut in hotly. 

¡¥You _were a Death Eater?¡¦ Draco repeated suspiciously, ¡¥I saw you two years ago in my father¡¦s mansion, why are you here now?¡¦ _

¡¥That¡¦s confidential my son.¡¦ Sean replied, seating himself down at the couch. 

¡¥Please continue Severus.¡¦ Dumbledore said. Cornelius still looked alarmed at the three Death Eaters in front of him. Just then Professor McGonagal came inside as well and nodded at Dumbledore, silently reassuring him that all students were safely placed at their respective dormitories. 

¡¥I can be almost absolutely sure that the Dark Mark was cast from that wand.¡¦ Snape announced gravely, looking straight at Virginia . 

¡¥Who was holding this wand?¡¦ Cornelius Fudge demanded. 

¡¥I didn¡¦t ¡V ¡¥ Virginia squeaked. 

¡¥It was you?¡¦ Fudge said incredulously, he then smirked in disgust. ¡¥A Weasley, that hair of yours will never hide you.¡¦ 

Virginia bit her lips at the comment while McGonagal frowned, glaring at the Minister of Magic. She never really liked the man and she was certain that she possessed a passion of hating him when he summoned two Death Eaters two years ago. 

¡¥Yes, it was her Cornelius.¡¦ Dumbledore confirmed, his voice full of disapproval, ¡¥but I am more than sure that there¡¦s something twisted behind all this, behind all the things that has happened in Hogwarts.¡¦ 

¡¥Yes, which reminds me how famous Hogwarts as been in the ministry for the past few months.¡¦ Fudge spat furiously, glaring at Dumbledore. ¡¥You are deliberately ignoring the measures the Ministry takes Dumbledore. We have given you as much freedom you can get, creating this _ridiculous Muggle Year Programme. I have a reason to suspect that all these threats have something to do with it and that new student, Adrian Bradley!¡¦ _

The whole office went silent again as his name was brought up. 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. ¡¥I will not allow you saying something like this about my student. Adrian Bradley is one of the best students of Hogwarts and to such, I assure you that Adrian should not be involved in such a riducluous assumption.¡¦ 

¡¥Come now Dumbeldore!¡¦ Fudge roared, ¡¥He was a prisoner from _Azkaban! I had been more than lose to accept your proposal and let him study at Hogwarts, letting him live a __normal life. Do you know how much pressure I had suffered? How much trouble Barty Crouch has given me to deal with? What Adrian Bradley had done three years ago was enough to make him receive the Dementer¡¦s kiss!¡¦ _

¡¥Enough!¡¦ Dumbledore said sharply. ¡¥Adrian Bradley is a student of Hogwarts and is under my protection, I do not care what he looks in your eyes minister, but I will not let these words come out of your mouth again. The only way to know the truth is to let Ginny take Veritaserum.¡¦ Dumbledore turned to Severus, who held out a vile with the transparent liquid. 

Draco glared at the vile and sat down again, his stormy gray eyes completely unreadable and refusing to look at Virginia . 

Fudge¡¦s cheeks were turning purple from the anger. He will never forget what had happened two years ago at the Triwizard Tournament, till now he still couldn¡¦t believe that Lord Voldemort had returned, and no evidence could convince him of this ¡¥fact¡¦. 

¡¥Weasley.¡¦ Severus handed Virginia the vile. ¡¥Take this.¡¦ 

Virginia stared at the vile containing the few drops of serum. She would never thought of taking this potion, it was so powerful and she feard it much. Gulping hard she looked up at Dumbledore. 

¡¥Take it.¡¦ Dumbledore said gently, nodding his head. 

Biting her lips, Virginia opened the vile and took in the liquid. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks at the stinging taste. It burned her throat as it traveled down, she could almost feel the smoke coming out from her ears. Sitting straight again she opened her brown eyes, which had turned pitch black and unfocused. 

¡¥Sean.¡¦ Dumbledore nodded towards the black haired man who had been silent again. Sean nodded and stood up, standing right in front of Virgnia. 

¡¥Ms. Weasley, where were you when Draco Malfoy was in the hallway with Myra Kirkimburgh?¡¦ 

¡¥The hospital wing.¡¦ Virginia replied dully. 

¡¥What were you doing?¡¦ 

¡¥My Potions work.¡¦ Virginia replied again, her eyes half closed. 

¡¥Do you have any proof?¡¦ Sean asked, narrowing his eyes. 

¡¥I¡K¡K¡¦ 

¡¥Why were you in the hallway with the Dark Mark, holding the wand?¡¦ Sean continued, his voice turning sharp. 

¡¥I don¡¦t ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥What did you actually do when the armor hit the floor?¡¦ Sean demanded. 

_Don¡¦t listen to him Ginny¡K you don¡¦t have to listen to him, you don¡¦t have to answer him. _

¡¥Answer me!¡¦ Sean commanded harshly. 

_Ginny¡K come to me, come to me where no one will control you again, no one will force you to do what you don¡¦t want, where no one will ignore your existence again. _

¡¥Ms. Weasley!¡¦ 

_Where someone would appreciate you¡K _

¡¥No!¡¦ Virginia gave you a bloodcurling scream and held the side of her head, dropping onto the floor with a thud. She curled her body into a ball, sweat dripping down her face. 

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ McGonagal rushed forward and knelt before her student. 

¡¥No¡K¡K¡¦ Virginia repeated over and over again, her eyes turning black, then empty. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥This is impossible Cornelius.¡¦ 

¡¥I do not care, I want Ginny Weasley removed from this production right this instant or I will insist that this whole musical rubbish canceled!¡¦ 

¡¥How dare you call it rubbish you old coot!¡¦ 

¡¥You ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Calm Lesley¡K¡¦ 

¡¥But Dumbeldore ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥And why, Minister, do you want the child removed?¡¦ 

¡¥It is clear that she was the one who had cast the Dark Mark, but we still do not have evedience, that is the only thing that we need to gather. I will not allow this to happen again, especially on such a huge occasion. Ginny Weasley is obviously a dangerous person, I do not want her to ruin the whole bloody thing!¡¦ 

Virginia opened her eyes at the shouting voices. Pulling the sheets up to her chin, she closed her eyes again, burying her face further into the fluffy pillow of the infirmary. 

¡¥I strongly the oppose the idea of removing Ginny from the production.¡¦ Spencer declared, balling his fists. ¡¥She is one of the most talented dancers we have ever seen, it would be a waste to throw her out!¡¦ 

¡¥What do you know muggle!¡¦ Fudge snarled. 

¡¥How dare you insult us!¡¦ Lesley exclaimed, her face turning red. It was obvious that Fudge¡¦s words were getting out of control from the fear of the Dark Mark and Voldemort. 

¡¥This is my order Dumbledore.¡¦ Fudge said colding, eyeing the Headmaster, ¡¥take heed, or you will regret that you have ever proposed this programme at all. The press will be very interested in knowing just what had happened and I am more than glad to reveal this just to make sure that nothing goes wrong.¡¦ With that Cornelius Fudge crammed his bowler hat onto his round head and stalked out of the infirmary, ignoring the protests of Madame Promfey, whose face with equally red with fury of the noise being created in the infirmary. 

¡¥Oh dear¡K¡¦ Lesley sighed, throwing up her hands. ¡¥What are we going to do?¡¦ 

¡¥We will find a way out.¡¦ Dumbledore said gently. 

Once the infirmary was quiet again after the door was shut, Virginia opened her eyes again and stared into space. 

_I¡¦m being removed¡K Virginia thought bitterly. Ignoring the stinging flow attacking her eyes, she flipped onto her stomach and buried her entire face into the white pillow, shutting herself from the outside world. _

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥What do you mean _REMOVED?!¡¦ Draco roared, standing up abruptly. _

Lesley sighed and leaned herself against Charlie weakly, who wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

Yvette gasped in shock, dropping onto the sofa. Adrian looked at them with raised eyebrows, silently digesting the news. 

Spencer nodded, racking his fingers through his blusish black hair. ¡¥A rash decision, in my opinion. That Cornelius Fudge commanded the removal of Ginny as the main role. Damn him for it, does he know just how much work we¡¦ve put in?¡¦ 

Charlie shook his head grimly. ¡¥Cornelius Fudge will not consider this, all he considers is what to do in order to protect his interest.¡¦ 

¡¥Damn him.¡¦ Spencer cursed again. ¡¥Just what is so big deal about that mark?¡¦ he continued to ask to particularly no one. 

At the mention of the Dark Mark, Draco shuddered, wrinkling his forehead. He would never forget the sight of Virginia holding the wand in her hands, the ugly Dark Mark behind her. It was so real¡K as if¡K 

_Was it really her? Draco thought, looking down in deep thought. When he looked up at it was like looking at his father, wand outstretched, wanting to burn the Dark Mark on him. What had happened back at Dumbledore¡¦s office early ago with the Veritaserum was something not experienced before. _

_¡¥It maybe the fact that Weasley has a strong will to keep this to herself, to keep it a secret. It had been an hypothesis that someone could do so with a truth potion, but never with Veritaserum. We have a reason to suspect Weasley¡K¡K¡¦ Draco recalled Snape¡¦s explanation after examining the vile and Virginia . _

_Did she trigger the Dark Mark? Draco closed his eyes shut. He hated the Dark Mark, he hated it so much that the hatred would be transferred instantly to those associated with it. Why did __he have to have the Dark Mark? Why did__ he have to let Virginia Weasley know about it? Why did he __have to let himself fall into her¡K _

Was he starting to¡K 

Spencer exhaled loudly and turned to Lawrence who was quiet all along, leaning against the door in deep thought. ¡¥We¡¦ve worked too hard and the production¡¦s already halfway done¡K¡¦ 

Lawrence shook his head. ¡¥Its either Ginny out, or the whole thing out.¡¦ He looked around, eyes lowered. ¡¥You know the choice¡K¡¦ 

Lesley whirled around, throwing her arms around Charlie, refusing to listen further. Charlie patted her back, whispering inside her ear. His face was shadowed grimly, silently cursing the situation. 

¡¥But who¡K..¡¦ Yvette gulped, her eyes darting sideways, looking at them uncomfortably. 

Adrian closed his eyes and shook his head, leaning back in silence. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. _Am I? _

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

Virginia woke up to something teasingly warm. Blinking open her eyes, she paused to adjust to the darkness which was bathed dimly in the soft moonlight. Blinking furiously again she sat up slowly and let out a low gasp as something sharp grasped the shoulder of her pajamas. 

¡¥What the ¡V ¡¥ she turned abruptly and found herself staring directly into a pair of golden eyes. She blinked for a second, frozen, then sighed and gave out a short laugh. ¡¥Are you trying the scare me too? You have _no idea what I¡¦ve been through.¡¦ _

It was the black falcon again. It was perched on her shoulder, rubbing its neck against her left cheek, its feather¡¦s soft and warm. Its eyes were like gold nuggets under the moonlight, sharp and penetrating. 

Virginia let it fly to her outstretched arm and caressed its feathers with her palm, looking at it with lowered eyes, smiling. She hadn¡¦t smiled for the whole day and couldn¡¦t believe that it was a falcon that made her relieved from the current situation, soothing the waves that were crashing against each other inside her. 

Then realization hit her. 

She never really smiled. 

Virginia blinked, wrinkling her forehead. She had never really smiled ever since that Tom Riddle incident four years ago. She had always been cool to everything, not really bothering about anyone anymore. She never really protested when something was wrong, she never argued when she knew she was the one right and she never defended herself when someone wanted to hurt her. What had made such a great difference in her this year? 

_Draco? _

Virginia shut her eyes and shook her head violently. She still couldn¡¦t forget the face full of hatred projected on her in Dumbledore¡¦s office. They might have not really known each other before this year, but he had not really been nasty to her except for a few insults now and then when she was with her brother, Hermione or Harry. It was Draco that made her smile genuinely, it was Draco that made her lose her temper. 

It was Draco that had made such a huge difference inside the Virginia Weasley who had thought that emotions were something unnecessary anymore. 

_What¡¦s the big deal about that though. Virginia thought bitterly, looking out of the window again. No matter how hard she tried, Draco Malfoy would not treat her differently in the way she wanted, because she was a Weasley, the daughter and sister of his ultimate enemy. _

Virginia jerked back to reality by a soft hoot from the falcon. It pointed its head towards the window, as if urging her to get out the infirmary. She suddenly felt suffocated inside her and desperately wanted to go somewhere else. 

Virginia smiled and stroked the falcon¡¦s feathers again. ¡¥You want me to break the school rules huh? Well I don¡¦t see why I shouldn¡¦t, everyone thinks I¡¦m a bad girl now don¡¦t they?¡¦ As if responding her, the falcon flapped its wings and jumped onto her shoulder again. 

Giving out a small laugh she pushed away the white covers and stepped into her shoes which were placed beside her the bed. 

Surprisingly no one was on patrol in the hallways as she walked her way outside the castle, even Filch, who everyone suspected he didn¡¦t need sleep, was absent along with his precious Mrs. Norris. The castle was exceptionally quiet, as if someone had cast a silencing charm to _exclusively block out her hearing. _

Virginia walked out into the square and was surprised to find that the grass in the gardens were wet. It was still early March and snow usually didn¡¦t start to melt until late March. 

Virginia sighed and stared up at the moon, continuing her walk. _But then again, what is normal for me this year? She asked mentally. _

Her lips curved into another ¡¥rare¡¦ smile of hers as she gazed up at the twinkling stars. She never really had a keen in star gazing or astronomy, but sometimes she felt that the diamonds up there were soothing when it came to a troubled person. When she was little she always wondered what they really were. She had once thought they were huge diamonds stuck up on a piece of huge black cloth. 

Virginia laughed, ¡¥What a ridiculous notion, I always wondered why I had such a simple mind.¡¦ 

¡¥I wonder that too.¡¦ A cold sarcastic voice echoed in front of her. Before she could take a closer look at the speaker, she gasped as the falcon that was perched on her shoulder take flight, its feathers soaring in the sky and drifting in front of her. 

Virginia blinked, feeling her heartbeat accelerate. 

¡¥Draco.¡¦ 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Draco? I thought you liked calling me Malfoy before.¡¦ 

Virginia blinked, staring into the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt the sudden distance between them. Before she always felt warm and belonged when she was around him, but now¡K nothing but coldness and¡K 

Hate. 

Virginia ¡¦s chest started to constrict at the thought of that. 

Draco continued to stare at her with his sharp gray eyes, half of his handsome face hidden behind the shadow of the moonlight. His thin lips were set in a thin line and his hair was messy due to the breezy midnight wind. He had changed into a new school robe and was standing at the edge of the lake, the very lake where water sports were held. 

¡¥Draco I¡K¡K¡¦ Virginia bit her lip, refusing to let her tears fall down. She lowered her head slightly, not daring to look at Draco. 

¡¥What? Can¡¦t think of anything to say with that clever tongue of yours Weasley?¡¦ Draco sneered. 

An undescribable wave of hopelessness washed through her, like a cold bucket of water dumped right on top of her head. The coldness he posessed chilled her to the bone as if she was locked in a huge refridgerator. She wasn¡¦t used to Draco calling her Weasley again, as if something has broken between them, and can never be repaired again. 

She didn¡¦t like this feeling one bit. 

Taking a deep breath she looked up, meeting his cold eyes again. ¡¥Draco, I just wanted to explain ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Don¡¦t explain anything, I don¡¦t need your explanation.¡¦ Draco cut off, narrowing his eyes. 

Virginia ¡¦s eyebrows twisted together. ¡¥But Draco ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥I don¡¦t need your explanation Weasley.¡¦ Draco repeated, ¡¥not now, not ever.¡¦ 

Virginia stared at Draco with wide eyes, trying to digest what he had just said. 

He didn¡¦t want an explanation? Why? She _had an explanation, it wasn¡¦t even her who cast the Dark Mark! How __could have it been her? Why wouldn¡¦t he want her to explain? __He can¡¦t possibly think it¡¦s me¡K can he? She thought frantically. _

¡¥I thought you understood me.¡¦ Virginia said quietly. 

Draco snorted. ¡¥Since when did we have such a understanding that we understood each other Weasley? Don¡¦t say you understand me because you don¡¦t.¡¦ He didn¡¦t need her understanding, all care from her had just been a vision, an illusion¡K.. 

¡¥Why?¡¦ 

Draco gave out a short laugh. ¡¥Why?¡¦ he walked forward and grabbed her chin. At blinding speed he crushed his lips onto hers roughly, pulling her into a strong embrace clutching her arms so tight they started to bruise. 

Virginia widened her eyes as Draco¡¦s lips continued its invasion. She tried to push him away but it only earned a tighter embrace, a refusal to her struggles. She closed her eyes as Draco deeped the kiss, forcing her mouth open. The pressure was hurting her but deep down she knew that she wanted him to kiss her, wanted to feel his warmth against her, wanted someone to trigger her buried emotions¡K¡K 

A sudden push broke the spell as Virginia felt herself stumbling back, almost falling onto her bottom. She blinked at Draco blankly, panting from the kiss they just shared. She was so preoccupied that she didn¡¦t even notice that huge drops of rain were starting to pour down from the sky. 

Draco glared at Virginia . Damn her for her soft lips! Damn her for that warm and seducing body of hers! Damn him for his lack of control! **_DAMN IT! He wasn¡¦t going to fall for one her other tricks again, he wasn¡¦t going to let himself suffer once again! He hated her for her care, hated her for his attraction to her. If it weren¡¦t for the rain that had suddenly poured down he would have let himself enjoy the kiss which was not what he wanted. He wanted to hate her! To hurt her! She was a Weasley, someone that was worth to hate for __life! He wasn¡¦t going to care for her, to like her, to¡K _**

¡¥Get out of my sight Weasley!¡¦ Draco spat. 

Hurt flashed through Virginia ¡¦s eyes and Draco forced himself to not notice and continue to hurt her. 

¡¥I don¡¦t care if we had been ¡§friends¡¨ before,¡¦ Draco snarled, ¡¥but I will never let myself sink into something so ridiculous again! You¡¦ve won the game, you¡¦ve seen me as a Death Eater, what more do you want? Do you want to see me suffer and die? Would that make you happier?¡¦ He had to hurt her, hurt her to make himself feel better! 

Virginia took in a sharp breath. ¡¥How could you say that! What would make you think ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Because you¡¦re a Weasley!¡¦ Draco roared, losing all his temper. ¡¥Do you really think I¡¦d give in any emotions for a friendship with a _Weasley? Snap out of it! I was just using you! Do you know how much I¡¦ve gone through for the past two years? How my father had been a tyrant to me? How he had tortured me till I wanted to just die, ALL BECAUSE OF THE DARK MARK!¡¦ He wasn¡¦t going to let himself fall for her again, __never! _

¡¥I wasn¡¦t the one who ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥I DON¡¦T CARE!¡¦ Draco spat, turning around abruptly. ¡¥Just get out of my life. I don¡¦t care if you were the one who cast the dark mark, I just don¡¦t want you to interfere my life again Weasley. I¡¦ve suffered too much and with my father tracking me down like this, he wouldn¡¦t be pleased at all to find me associating with a Weasley.¡¦ He turned his head slightly and caught Virginia ¡¦s hurt expression. ¡¥I will be retreating from Snape¡¦s project and anything associated with you.¡¦ 

Virginia dropped to the soaking grass, her eyes casted down. 

¡¥I don¡¦t need someone to care about me Weasley.¡¦ Draco said coldly, ¡¥especially not from someone who makes herself known from the Dark Mark, that very mark that has been my invisible scar for all these years.¡¦ 

Virginia ¡¦s heart started to sink as Draco walked past her. It seemed like forever as the rain hit on her skin, soaking her to the bone. She was cold, so very cold¡K everything seemed so strange, so unfamiliar¡K 

Why did this have to happen? It wasn¡¦t even her fault! Was it because of the Dark Mark? Was it because she was a Weasley? 

Virginia crawled to the edge of the lake and stared at her reflection. Red hair¡K loads of freckles¡K was this a Weasley? 

¡¥Why?¡¦ Virginia ¡¦s voice trembled. Why does she get this kind of repay when she finally starts to realize that she does have feelings, does have a temper that can make her roar! 

That she had a smile from the bottom of her heart¡K 

A sudden breeze sweep through the water as the rain continued to beat down. Virginia blinked as Draco¡¦s smiling face came into vision. 

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ she whispered, reaching down. 

Without warning she fell into the deep lake with a huge splash, sinking into the cold lake. 

She was tired, very tired. 

_I just want someone that can really understand me, is that so wrong? She thought, reaching out in the water before her world went dark once again. _

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Dear Gods! Mr. Bradley! What are you ¡K¡¦ Virginia could hear Madame Promfey¡¦s shocked voice but as if she was wearing earplugs. Her vision was blurry and something hot was sliding down her cheeks. 

Were they tears? 

¡¥Madame Pomfey, I found Ginny by the lake, soaking wet. She fell into the lake.¡¦ She heard Adrian ¡¦s low voice reply. 

¡¥For Merlin¡¦s sake put her down!¡¦ Madame Promfey cried. 

¡¥But she¡¦s soaking wet!¡¦ Adrian protested. 

¡¥I will help her clean up!¡¦ she could feel a cold hand touch her forehead. ¡¥Dear Merlin¡¦s she¡¦s burning! Quick Bradley put her down! I need to get her some wet towels and a potion to get that fever off her.¡¦ 

Virginia felt herself being set down onto a cold bed. She shivered violently as she felt another hand touch her forehead. She opened her eyes in surprise when she felt lips touching her smooth skin but couldn¡¦t make out a figure because her eyes were blurry with tears. A soft hand touched her cheek and wiped away the tears but they couldn¡¦t stop the new tears that welled up around her brown eyes, threatening to travel down once again. 

¡¥You¡¦ll be alright¡K¡¦ Adrian ¡¦s voice said softly against her ear. ¡¥you¡¦ll be fine¡K¡¦ 

She closed her eyes once again, welcoming the darkness to engulf her world. 

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥She¡¦s been lying here for three days, not eating, not drinking, hell knows if she¡¦s breathing!¡¦ 

A roaring voice caused Virginia to open her eyes. She blinked several times trying to adjust the sunlight that was streaming down into her eyes. 

¡¥Come now Ron! You have to trust Madame Pomfrey! She had a fever and she needs rest!¡¦ Hermione cried. 

Virginia kept her back to them, not wanting to face her brother and his girlfriend yet. 

¡¥Calm down Ron, it¡¦s notlike she¡¦ll die of a fever.¡¦ Harry said dryly, patting his friends shoulder. 

Ron sighed. ¡¥I don¡¦t know, I guess I¡¦ve not been understanding enough.¡¦ 

Just then the door opened and in came Charlie, Lesley and Adrian. 

Hermione gave them a smile. ¡¥Here to visit Ginny?¡¦ 

Virginia clutched her fists, wanting to shut out the voices. 

Ron stood up and walked towards Adrian , holding out his hand. ¡¥I can¡¦t thank you enough for taking my sister back to the hospital wing, she might have drowned if it weren¡¦t for you.¡¦ 

Adrian smiled and shook his hand. ¡¥I wouldn¡¦t want to see Ginny die either, lucky I was around.¡¦ 

¡¥Why you were around,¡¦ Charlie winked, ¡¥I do not want to know.¡¦ 

They all laughed, which irritated Virginia . She closed her eyes tightly, unconsciously leaning her heard further into the pillow. 

¡¥How is it going Lesley?¡¦ Hermione suddenly asked softly as if someone was eavesdropping. 

Lesley looked away, shaking her head. ¡¥I can¡¦t do anything, Fudge is insisting it.¡¦ 

Ron clutched his fists. ¡¥How could he do that? I wasn¡¦t even Ginny who did it.¡¦ 

Charlie exhaled loudly. ¡¥We aren¡¦t sure of that either. To be honest it was a miracle that Ginny didn¡¦t react to the Veritaserum, Fudge is convinced that Ginny knows something awfully wicked and refuses her participation in the production. Claims to be for the sake of the safety of the wizarding and muggle community.¡¦ 

Lesley snorted. ¡¥More like saving his own ass.¡¦ 

Charlie raised his fingers to her lips. ¡¥Language Lesley.¡¦ 

Lesley pursed her lips. ¡¥But it¡¦s true! He¡¦s practically forcing us to heed to his ways! Why should we remove Ginny when she¡¦s the best and the only one suitable for this role?¡¦ 

¡¥Lesley ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥He¡¦s being totally barbaric!¡¦ Lesley declared, biting her trembling lips. ¡¥Do you know how hard Ginny has tried for these few years? I¡¦ve watched her improve, watched her grow! I¡¦ve never seen her really smile ever since I met her! She looked so lost, unnoticed, _unbelonged! I wanted her to feel wanted, to feel that something needs her to complete, something that cannot do without her! I gave her the chance and she has held on to it well! I just wanted her to feel a sense of achievement, to make her smile like everybody else, and she did. Why do they have to take all this away from her? Why did they have to give her hope, and then destroy it all over again?¡¦ _

¡¥Lesley¡K¡¦ Hermione bit her lips too, trying not to cry. It was true, they never really paid real attention to her. She had so many brothers before her, who would take notice of a small little girl who was always shadowed by her brothers? 

Adrian lowered his icy blue eyes, silent as always while the others just looked as guilty as ever. 

¡¥Thank you Lesley.¡¦ Virginia said softly, startling everyone. She didn¡¦t turn around and still kept her back facing them. ¡¥Thank you for giving me the chance, but no one destroyed it. I destroyed it myself. I¡¦m sorry¡K¡¦ 

¡¥Ginny ¡V ¡¥ Lesley cried. 

¡¥I won¡¦t make you in a difficult situation,¡¦ Virginia continued softly, ¡¥I¡¦m willing to give up my role if this is what they want.¡¦ 

¡¥Ginny¡K are you sure?¡¦ Charlie asked. 

Virginia gave a slight nod. ¡¥I¡¦m sure.¡¦ 

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, wetting the pillow underneath. The others looked at her back silently, not knowing what to say. 

There was no need to cry anymore, because everything was back to where it began. 

Her tears were going to dry up very soon. 

**End of Chapter 23**

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at **virginialo@wildimagination.net** if you got any questions! You can also leave any messages on my site's message board: **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworks**

**Next Update... in three weeks! ^_^**


	25. Chapter 24: Back to Square One

****

Muggle Year  
by Virgi Ca

Chapter 24: Back to Square One

**A/N: **YEAH! I'm on time!!

** The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn: ** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net

¡@

****

¡@

Gladys Winifred is suddenly changed, Ginny Weasley loses her golden opportunity to star as the female Lead of Fly High!

According to reliable sources and official announcement, the original female lead of dance musicall _Fly High_ has been officially changed from Ginny Weasley to Pansy Parkinson. To what reasons we still do not know, but according to some rumors, it¡¦s because Weasley has had a serious foot injury, stopping her from this golden opportunity.

It has been a shock to a lot of people in the wizarding world when the announcement was made by Spencer Soloman, the director of _Fly High_. People were stunned and demanded an explanation, but some did mention that Pansy Parkinson was the the right person to replace Ginny Weasley. ¡¥We have a reason for using Pansy as a replacement of Ginny. She has possessed a lot of talent in dance and has the full potential of presenting this character to its best.¡¦ Said chorographer and producer Lesley Chestwood.

The Minister has also been informed of this change and seems to be optimistic of the change in situation. As for Albus Dumbledore, one of the launchers of the Muggle Year Programme has also presented his reaction midly.

¡@

_Rita Skeeter_

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡@

¡@

Two Months Later

¡¥Have you seen Ginny?¡¦ Ron asked, seating himself at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Students were beginning to file in and the hall was getting noisy.

Hermione shook her head, setting down her Arithmacy book. ¡¥I haven¡¦t seen her since yesterday, she wasn¡¦t at lunch or dinner, I doubt she¡¦s still sleeping though.¡¦

Harry wringled his nose. ¡¥Still sleeping? I don¡¦t think so, probably at the library or infirmary.¡¦

¡¥Hey Geraldine!¡¦ Ron called as he caught sight of Virginia¡¦s roommates entering the hall.

Geraldine looked up in surprise and shot Evelyne a curious glance before walking towards Ron. ¡¥You calling me?¡¦

Ron rubbed his nose. ¡¥Yeah, have you seen Ginny?¡¦

Geraldine gave him a small smile and shook her head. ¡¥I¡¦m afraid I haven¡¦t. Never really seen her for the past two months. The production is getting really busy these days and I¡¦ve hardly seen her, right Evelyne?¡¦ she turned to her friend.

Evelyne nodded. ¡¥She¡¦s right, everything¡¦s in a chaos now, rehearsals, dressings, you know we were so busy since the main role was changed.¡¦ She looked away uncomfortably.

Harry sighed loudly while Hermione shook her head, casting her eyes away.

¡¥That¡¦s fine, I was just wondering where she ran off to, I haven¡¦t seen her since yesterday, she hasn¡¦t been to dinner or lunch and I¡¦m starting to get worried.¡¦

¡¥I see¡K¡¦ Geraldine nodded sympathetically. ¡¥Well I¡¦ll tell you if we catch her, can¡¦t be invisible all the time right? Besides, we¡¦re having a special two week holiday now, I doubt she¡¦ll be working that hard, the girl needs a break too.¡¦

Evelyne rolled her eyes. ¡¥Now_ I_ doubt that Geraldine.¡¦ Geraldine just shrugged.

Ron gave them a smile. ¡¥Thanks anyway.¡¦

¡¥I wonder what she¡¦s been up to these two months.¡¦ Harry said, reaching for some jam at the other side of the table.

Hermione shrugged, pouring herself some tea. ¡¥I really don¡¦t know. To be honest I haven¡¦t really seen her often, I¡¦ve asked Yvette and she said she barely seen her since that incident.¡¦

¡¥I hope everything¡¦s alright.¡¦ Ron said, staring into his coffee. Two peaceful months have passed with nothing happening and it just confirmed the suspicion of Virginia. She was rarely seen by the others except for classes and to what he heard, she stopped attending Potions with permission of Professor Snape. She was never at the Gryffindor common room when everyone was suppose to relax and socialize and she rarely was at the dining table on time. You could find her sometimes in the working room or library but you would have to watch your luck.

Just then a silence washed over the Hall as Draco entered with Pansy and his Quidditch teammates behind him. He seated himself at the center, back facing the Gryffindor table while Pansy sat herself beside him, pouring herself some lemon juice.

Ron glared at his back. He had a suspicion that what happened two months ago had something to do with that git but no matter how hard he tried he still couldn¡¦t get it out of his sister¡¦s mouth.

The Great Hall started to buzz with conversation again as the mail started to flow in. Hundred of owls from all shapes and sizes flew in from the great window. Some with the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly while others were letters from parents. It was rare to find packages at this time of the year.

But there was a package for Ron, a huge one to.

¡¥Woah!¡¦ Ron almost choked on his coffee when two big owls dumped a huge box onto the bench they were sitting at, the impact almost made him jump from his seat.

Harry¡¦s eyes were bugged out while Hermione¡¦s jaw dropped open. ¡¥What¡¦s that?¡¦ Harry asked incredulously. He had never seen such a huge package sent to Hogwarts except for some school mail.

Ron shook his head. ¡¥I have no idea.¡¦

They were so shocked that they didn¡¦t notice another round of silence as a voice rang behind them. ¡¥They¡¦re mine.¡¦

Ron almost jumped in surprise and turned around. ¡¥Ginny?¡¦

¡¥They¡¦re some books I asked Mum and Dad to buy for me with the School allowance.¡¦ Virginia explained, giving her brother a small smile.

¡¥That much?¡¦ Ron cried, looking at the huge box.

Virginia nodded and opened the box with her wand, sticking her head into it. After a few moments she lifted her head up and frowned. ¡¥There¡¦s still two missing, maybe they couldn¡¦t buy it at Flourish and Blotts. Never mind, I¡¦ll see if I can buy it tomorrow at Hogsmeade.¡¦

Ron frowned. ¡¥Ginny, where have you be - ¡¥

¡¥Oh, and I need to buy some more quills, I broke two last night.¡¦ Virginia continued, cutting Ron off.

¡¥I say - ¡¥ Ron tried again.

¡¥And I need to borrow a few more books from the library, I hope Madame Pince won¡¦t mind.¡¦

Ron exhaled loudly and stared up at Virginia.

Virginia blinked at him. ¡¥What?¡¦

¡¥Never mind.¡¦ Ron sighed, then patted the box. ¡¥Need some help from old brother?¡¦

Virginia smiled, ¡¥Don¡¦t have to.¡¦ She took out her wand and performed a shrinking charm and shrunk the contents until it was the size of a block. Reaching for it she put it in her robe pocket and gave it a pat. ¡¥But thanks anyway.¡¦ Then turned and walked away.

¡¥So the Weasel has become a bookworm? I see your even serious than Granger over there.¡¦ Pansy sneered as she passed the Slytherin table. A series of snickers could be heard but Draco just continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

Virginia ignored Pansy and walked by, exiting the Great Hall while others stared at her back, then at the swaying doubled doors.

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡@

A whitish gas seeped through the great oak door of Moaning Myrtle¡¦s Toilet and met Myrtle¡¦s ¡¥nostrils¡¦.

Myrstle sniffed. ¡¥Strange¡K I¡¦ve been feeling all dizzy these past few weeks, I wonder what¡¦s gotten into me¡K I¡K¡¦ after a few moments of silence, a snore could be heard.

¡¥I¡¦m sorry Myrtle¡K¡¦ Virginia whispered, peaking around the corner. She could tell that Myrtle had flushed the toiled again because the floor was slightly flooded, seeping through the huge oak door. Virginia pushed open the farthest toilet door and found Myrtle lying there, snoring soundly.

Theoratically, ghosts didn¡¦t sleep but Virginia had found a potion combined with a spell that could make ghosts lose their conscious and ¡¥sleep¡¦ so she wouldn¡¦t have to get past Myrtle. She had been doing this for the past few weeks and felt quiet guilty about it, but that was the only way.

¡¥Sorry¡K¡¦ Virginia looked at her apologetically, bitting her lips. ¡¥I know you wouldn¡¦t want me to do this but¡K¡¦

She couldn¡¦t find any other way to make herself feel better. She just wanted to run away from everybody, every living being that she saw. But of course that was impossible, but she almost made it possible, whenever she was out of class.

She went to the Chamber of Secrets.

How ironic. Virginia thought as the sink opened up._ I thought I¡¦d say goodbye to the life in the chamber because of all this, but now I¡¦m back because of it._

Grabbing a broom, she slowly decended, not forgetting to close the sink so that nobody finds the chamber open.

As she thought back, the first week was unbearable, so unbearable that she had slept in the infirmary day and night, not attending classes, not going back to the tower, not doing anything. She was so tired, so fed up with herself, so_ lost_. She didn¡¦t know what she could do anymore, didn¡¦t want to do anything anymore. Draco¡¦s words pierced through her when she was awake, when she had dreams, like thousands of knives cutting through her flesh. She just couldn¡¦t drive his harsh, heart-breaking words out of her mind, she just couldn¡¦t.

No one had really came and visited her, no one except for Adrian. He had come once in a while to check on her. She had been grateful that he had saved her from the lake, but she just clouldn¡¦t summon the strength to socialize with him. She always felt so tired, so very tired that she started to suspect that she had some sort of disease. Her brother had been fed up with her not saying a word and Lesley had been so busy with the rearrangement of the musical that she hadn¡¦t come and visit her, in fact no one from the musical had come to see her. Dumbledore had, but that kind spark was gone and she felt so cold inside.

She wanted to block everyone out, wanted so badly to be alone¡K like before.

Everything was back to Square One, back to where it had begun, when she was the self-isolated Weasley. She could still remember the days when she hid in the Chamber, doing whatever she did, mainly school work. She kept a fair distance away from others, physically and mentally. She never really had real friends, but was mainly on good terms with her dormmates¡K until Draco came along.

Of course Yvette was her real friend too, but she had been almost hopeless on her for the fact that she hadn¡¦t come to her or seen her for the past two months. Virginia had a feeling that she may be scared of her, scared of her because people gave out rumors that she was the one who cast the Dark Mark.

Friends¡K Virginia thought bitterly. She was hurt, truly hurt. She had never really believed in true friendship but she was so close in feeling a real friendship between them, especially Draco.

It wasn¡¦t just friendship between them, at least that¡¦s what she thought. She had been aware of that long ago, but the thought became stronger and stronger by the days, and sometimes she still felt herself wanting to cry his name whenever it flashed through her mind. But she told herself that she would never cry for him, crying was over for her! Even if Draco wanted to treat her like that, she wouldn¡¦t mind, at least wouldn¡¦t mind now. She had already blocked everything out from her ears, the memory and the feeling would only be buried inside one corner of that shattered heart of hers, that shattered heart that would be hard to heal again.

Virginia gave out a tired sigh. ¡¥I¡¦m thinking of him again. When would you stop thinking of him Virginia Weasley?¡¦ It suddenly struck her that she had missed him calling her full name. He was the only one who would bother anyway, and it felt like the most wonderful music when it came from his lips.

What am I thinking? The guy hates you Virginia, give it up! Virginia thought angrily, throwing the books and broom onto the marble floor of the Chamber. _You are here to hide yourself, to run away, to escape! Don¡¦t think about him again! Don¡¦t ever think about him!_

A wave of tears started its way up and Virginia tried hard to swallow it back down, most successfully.

¡¥You won¡¦t cry Virginia Weasley,¡¦ Virginia said firmly, bitting her lips. She opened a worn sixth year transfiguration textbook with the words ¡¥George Weasley¡¦ scribbled across the cover and started to read, determined to lose herself into the sea of text and knowledge.

You¡¦re a fool Virginia, a complete fool.

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡@

Virginia was shocked when she found out that it was already one o¡¦clock in the morning. She had fallen asleep in the Chamber os Secrets, a routine now for her whenever she came down. She had skipped both lunch and dinner and felt a bit hungry although she had brought a few biscuits with her she had saved the day before.

Sitting up she stretched and stood, grimacing at the crackling of her bones.

Maybe I should hack something from the kitchens, I bet they still have some food left from the dinner. She thought, grinning. She had never actually been to the kitchens since she was always the good student and rarely broke rules. She had always been curious about it though because Fred and George used to always sneak inside for a snack or two.

Guess it should be my turn to visit the kitchen. Virginia thought as she climbed up from the broomstick to Moaning Myrtle¡¦s Toilet.

¡¥Ginny! I knew it was you!¡¦ Myrtle cried, floating right in front of her, almost scaring the wits out of her.

¡¥Myrtle!¡¦ Virginia gasped, fetching the broomstick that laid hanging in mid air at the entrance. It closed behind her as the sink went back to its original place.

¡¥Ginny! How many times do I have to tell you? You can¡¦t go inside anymore!¡¦ Myrtle rattled, her chubby hands on her hips.

¡¥I¡¦m sorry Myrtle.¡¦ Virginia said apologically.

¡¥Don¡¦t ever - ¡¥ Myrtle was suddenly stunned and then floated back to the floor, ¡¥unconcious¡¦.

¡¥I hope memory charms work on ghosts.¡¦ Virginia whispered, then tucked her wand back into her robe pocket. Peaking her head out she found that the halls were only lit with flaming torches.

I hope I don¡¦t meet Filch or Mrs. Norris or I¡¦ll be dead. Virginia thought as she took off her shoes and walked on the spotless marble floor soundlessly. She had to applaud for the remarkable work the house elves have done, keeping Hogwarts so clean and tidy, not to mention the delicious food served every day.

Pushing open the door that was on the right of the main staircase, Virginia closed the door behind her quietly and walked down the dark corridor until she found the huge portrait of the fruit bowl.

¡¥The pear¡K tickle the pear¡K¡¦ Virginia reached out and tickled it slightly and muffled a gasp with her hand when it giggled loudly and turned into a doork handle.

¡¥Really something.¡¦ Virginia murmured as she opened the portrait and found herself looking into darkness. Just as she was about to blink the portrait swung itself back into position and hit her bottom, pushing her inside. Cursing her luck she rubbed her butt and looked up to find the kitchen dimly lit. It was as Harry had described with a very tall ceiling and mountains of brass pots piled up.

¡¥How can they work in such a dim place?¡¦ Virginia muttered, standing up. Just then the candles were fully lit and hundred pairs of huge eyes were suddenly focused on her.

¡¥Ginny?¡¦

¡¥What are you doing here?¡¦

Two voices demanded at the same time.

Virginia blinked at the sudden burst of light and her jaw dropped open. ¡¥Pierre? Myra? What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?¡¦

Myra¡¦s face turned red while Pierre looked away, whistling.

Virginia raised her eyebrows in suspicion and her eyes trailed down and rested on Pierre¡¦s arm that was around Myra¡¦s shoulders. She crossed her arms lazily and put on a sly smile. ¡¥So you two came down here to date. Do you have any idea what McGonagal would say if she caught you two here? She¡¦d be suspecting something going on besides you two eating. Mind how old you two are.¡¦

Myra pouted. ¡¥Please don¡¦t tell her!¡¦

Virginia turned and looked at Pierre. ¡¥So I see you two are¡K¡¦

¡¥We¡K¡¦

Virginia held up her hand. ¡¥Don¡¦t explain things to me, I¡¦m not the one you should explain to anyway.¡¦ She then turned to a house elf. ¡¥Is there anything left from dinner?¡¦

A house elf nodded enthusiastically. ¡¥Yes there is miss, you want something to eat miss?¡¦

Virginia thought for a second. ¡¥Er¡K just give me whatever¡¦s left from dinner.¡¦

¡¥Be back miss!¡¦ and he dashed off.

Virginia sat across from the two and looked at them with a lazy grin. ¡¥When did this start by the way?¡¦

Myra blushed again, leaning against Pierre. ¡¥About two months ago.¡¦

Virginia nodded. ¡¥Dating at the age of eleven? Isn¡¦t that a bit too young?¡¦

¡¥I¡¦m twelve already!¡¦ Pierre protested, taking a bite from his chicken.

Virginia rolled her eyes. ¡¥And that makes it oh so better.¡¦

Myra bit her lips. ¡¥Ginny, please don¡¦t tell Draco, he¡¦s going to lock me in forever and then kill Pierre!¡¦

Virginia froze at the mention of that name, a surge of undescribable hurt rushing through her. She bit her lower lip and looked down. Luckily the house elf served her food before she could do anything else. She smiled at the house elf and thanked him before lifting up her fork and stabbing at her turkey. ¡¥Delicious!¡¦

The house elf blushed then retreated, joining the others.

Virginia rested her chin on her palm and stared up at the ceiling of the huge kitchen. ¡¥Neat kitchen, this is the first time I¡¦ve been here, no wonder Fred and George always come down here to steal.¡¦

¡¥Ginny.¡¦ Myra said softly.

¡¥Hmm?¡¦ Virginia turned back to Myra.

¡¥Well¡K you should have heard, well, we¡¦re¡K¡¦ Myra¡¦s voice trailed off. Everyone had been so busy after the main character was changed and didn¡¦t have time to find her or ask how she was doing. She herself was so preoccupied with school work, the musical and Pierre that she had totally forgot about Virginia, probably like everyone else.

Virginia smirked. ¡¥You mean the thing about me being replaced? Don¡¦t feel sad about it, to be honest, I feel much more relaxed without the burden on my shoulder.¡¦

Pierre eyed her suspiciously. ¡¥Who would be happy being replaced?¡¦ he winced when Myra nudged him the ribs.

Virginia shrugged, setting down her fork. ¡¥You never know Pierre, some people just want things back to where they are, like me. I can do things that I want and love without the musical hovering around me, you can¡¦t say its something bad.¡¦

¡¥Really?¡¦ Myra asked.

Virginia nodded. ¡¥Really.¡¦

Myra sighed. ¡¥I thought you¡¦d be mad because I heard that not a lot of people went to you after this whole thing, its not like we don¡¦t want to, its just, you know with all this change going on¡K¡¦

Pierre rolled his eyes. ¡¥I¡¦ve never seen Lesley that grumpy and Spencer that moody before.¡¦

Virgina laughed. ¡¥Then it may be better if I was off it.¡¦

They all laughed. They talked for some time until a house elf finally approached them and asked them to go back to their dormitories because it was already two thirty in the morning.

Opening the portrait, Pierre stuck his head out and peered down the dark corridor.

Myra tugged on his robe sleeve. ¡¥Is there anyone?¡¦

Pierre grabbed her hand and pulled her out. ¡¥Not that I see anyone.¡¦

Myra blushed and gave him a small smile, a smile of genuine happiness, in Virginia¡¦s opinion.

¡¥Well, I say you two better get back to where you belong before Filch comes and sees you two around.¡¦ Virginia reminded, hands on her hips.

¡¥Yeah yeah.¡¦ Pierre said lazily, pulling Myra down the corridor. As they reached the main hallway, a creaky sound could be heard and almost made Myra jump out of her skin.

¡¥What was that?¡¦ Myra asked timidly, clutching Pierre¡¦s hand tightly.

Virginia raised her eyebrows. ¡¥I think someone¡¦s sneaking on the other side of the corridor.¡¦ She pointed to another door. Approaching it she pushed it open soundlessly and looked around, motioning for Myra and Pierre.

¡¥Would it be good? I mean, it could be Filch¡K¡¦ Pierre said uncertainly.

Virginia rolled her eyes. ¡¥It can¡¦t be Filch, he doesn¡¦t sneak around the place, he stomps around the place like he owns it.¡¦

Myra sniffed a giggle while Pierre glared at her.

Quietly, Virginia approached the door where the sounds became louder, the two kids following behind her. ¡¥Shh¡K¡¦ Virginia raised one finger to her lips. Casting a silencing charm, she opened the door. If people were sneaking around Hogwarts, there would only be one reason - snogging.

Holding her breath, she pushed open the door and peered in, blinking at the dim light. Myra peeked in too and gasp. Kicking open the door she jumping in front of Virginia, glaring at the two figures before her while Pierre stood behind her, shaking his head.

¡¥Draco Malfoy!¡¦ Myra shouted loudly.

Draco and Pansy, who had been sharing a heated kiss in the Dialogue Den, jumped apart, or rather, if you looked closely, Draco pushing Pansy away from him.

¡¥Draco Malfoy how could you snog right in the middle of the Dialogue Den?¡¦ Myra demanded, ¡¥what is the time? We have to go tomorrow at seven o¡¦clock in the morning for Merlin¡¦s sake.¡¦

Draco raised his eyebrows. ¡¥And what, may I ask my dearest cousin, are you doing at two thirty in the morning, hand in hand with Pierre Rouban?¡¦

Pierre cursed under his breath while Myra blushed madly and turned for help. ¡¥Ginny - ¡¥ she stopped when she found no one behind her. ¡¥Ginny?¡¦

Draco narrowed his eyes at the name and racked his hand violent through his blonde locks, cursing under his breath.

¡¥Weasley was here?¡¦ Pansy sneered, then walked forward and pushed open the door, peeking her head out. To her expectations Virginia was walking down the corridor, her flaming hair sticking out against the candle lights. ¡¥Weasley!¡¦

Virginia stopped at the voice and looked down, cursing her feet for not being faster.

Pansy crossed her arms and smirked at Virginia¡¦s back. ¡¥What are you doing around the school at this hour huh? Has the goody two shoe finally got the guts to break a few school rules? Who¡¦s it this time huh?¡¦

¡¥Draco!¡¦ Myra tugged at her cousin¡¦s sleeve, ¡¥do something!¡¦

Count to ten¡K Virginia closed her eyes, balling her fists.

Not getting the expected response, Pansy glared at Virginia¡¦s back harder. ¡¥What are you, deaf or dumb? Or maybe both!¡¦

¡¥Pansy!¡¦ Myra bit her lip, tugging at Draco harder.

She¡¦s not worth the attention Virginia, don¡¦t listen to her, just go, go! Virginia¡¦s mind screamed but she didn¡¦t have the courage to move her feet.

¡¥Or is the Weasley scared of a Slytherin?¡¦ Pansy taunted.

Get away from there Virginia!

¡¥Enough Pansy.¡¦ A low voice rang behind the dark head. Pansy turned and almost shivered at the cold gray eyes. Draco lowered his eyebrows. ¡¥She¡¦s not worth the time to play around with.¡¦

The words struck Virginia like lightening and her world seem to fall apart, her head going dizzy. _She¡¦s not worth the time to play around with¡K _Was Draco play around with her all this time?

Myra stole a glance at Pierre, cursing Draco for his words.

Pansy smiled at Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him. ¡¥I know she¡¦s not worth the time but I just can¡¦t help making fun of her. Haven¡¦t had the time in ages, I¡¦ve been so busy since I got the role of Gladys Winnifred.¡¦

Virginia suddenly felt really tired. She was fed up with all the things going around her, so very fed up, she wanted to rest, wanted to run away from everything¡K

¡¥Ginny? What are you doing here?¡¦ a familiar voice asked in concered. Virginia looked up and stared at Adrian¡¦s handsome face.

¡¥I uh¡K¡¦ Virginia turned away, lost for words.

Adrian looked up and his face darkened, understanding the situation. He took Virginia¡¦s hand and found that it was trembling. ¡¥I¡¦ll walk you back to the Gryffindor Tower.¡¦

Virginia blinked up at Adrian then bit her lower lip and pulled away her hand. ¡¥Uh, I have to get something from the infirmary first. If you see McGonagal tell her I¡¦ll be back.¡¦ Without another word, Virginia almost ran around the corner and disappeared.

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡@

¡¥Ginny!¡¦

Virginia¡¦s heart skipped a beat as the door flung open. Virginia looked up quickly and saw Adrian walking towards her. Unconciously Virginia took a step back and grabbed a book for protection. ¡¥Yes?¡¦

¡¥You¡¦re hiding from me.¡¦ Adrian said, going right to his point.

¡¥Hi - hiding?¡¦ Virginia stammered, clutching the innocent ¡¥The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6¡¦ tightly. ¡¥Why in the world - ¡¥

Adrian narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist, the hard cover book dropping onto the floor with a thud. He cut off her words and trapped her against the wall, his palm at the side of her head, blocking all the candlelight.

¡¥You¡¦re hiding from me.¡¦ Adrian repeated, his ice blue eyes darkening.

¡¥I didn¡¦t - ¡¥

¡¥What does Malfoy have that I don¡¦t?¡¦ Adrian interrupted.

Virginia¡¦s brown eyes widened.

Adrian lifted a lock of soft red hair to his lips and brushed against it lightly, his blue eyes boring into hers. ¡¥It should be more than obvious isn¡¦t Ginny?¡¦ he whispered.

Heat was starting to rise up her chest, it was starting to burn her. The heat was so real like - like -

Virginia pushed him away before his lips closed on her and back against the working table, almost knocking over a cauldron.

¡¥Ginny - ¡¥

¡¥I¡¦m sorry Adrian!¡¦ Virginia cried, bitting her lip so hard blood was seeping out.

Adrian narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, ¡¥Why?¡¦

Virginia shook her head. She knew what Adrian had done for her. He had been her companion for the first few days when she was most upset. She had been so down, depressed, she didn¡¦t want to do anything, didn¡¦t want to move, didn¡¦t want to speak. She just laid there in the infirmary, not wanting to see anyone. Adrian was by her side all the time, looking at her, guarding over her. She had felt a sense of security on those umbearable days and she was more than grateful.

But she just couldn¡¦t bring herself to like him, at least not in _that _way.

¡¥What is it that you see in Draco Malfoy Ginny? What makes him so special in your eyes that makes you reject others?¡¦

¡¥I¡¦m sorry Adrian.¡¦ Virginia whispered, looking up at him. ¡¥It may be because of Draco, but what¡¦s the use? I¡¦ve been hurt, and I don¡¦t want to be hurt again! What can I do when everyone out there rejects me? I reject them. I just want to be alone again, if it weren¡¦t for all this, I would be still living my peaceful life, a life exactly like before! I - I just want to go back to the starting point, my starting point, do you understand?¡¦

Adrian looked at her silently, his eyes boring onto her.

¡¥I¡¦m sorry.¡¦ Virginia whispered again. Lowering her head she turned and left the room, not daring to look back.

Those ice blue eyes continued to burn, burning exclusively for her, on her.

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡@

¡¥Draco? What are you doing out of bed in the middle of the night?¡¦ Crabbe slurred, rubbing his eyes at the slamming door.

Draco just grunted in reply and tugged at his tie violently.

¡¥Huh? What¡¦s going on?¡¦ Goyle pushed open the draps and stuck his fat head out, looking at particularly nothing with his dull sleepy eyes.

¡¥Nothing.¡¦ Draco snapped, flinging his tie onto his bed. He then shrugged his robe off and added it to the bed. Grabbing a towel from the rack he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut again, ignoring the curious glances of his roommates. Finding the secret door that led him out of the Slytherin dungeons, he stepped into the dark corridor soundlessly. After a few minutes of walking in the darkness he finally found Boris the Bewildered and walking past it, he said the password and stepped into the steaming prefect¡¦s bathroom.

It was usually deserted at this hour and he had actually wanted to take a bath earlier if it weren¡¦t for Pansy stepping in his way and pulling him into the Dialogue Den.

Bitch thought she could seduce me. Draco thought in disgust as he discarded his clothes, letting them pool around his feet. Sliding himself into the steaming water he sighed in pleasure and leaned against the side, his arms resting on it.

Alone once again, when was the last time I was alone? Draco thought, opening his eyes halfway. Things have been like a whirlwind for the past two months it was driving everybody crazy. The speaking actors had to rehearse all over again and Pansy had to learn all the steps of Gladys Winnifred in the musical which was pretty hard for her, in Draco¡¦s opinion. For a minute everyone thought that Gabrielle would get the main role but it turned out that Pansy won it. They hadn¡¦t done formal audition but instead was chosen directly by Spencer and Lawrence.

Even Felicity gave a fit when she found out that the female lead was replaced and even more furious when she found it why. She had to redesign all the costumes for Pansy, claiming that she had a different style from Virginia.

Virginia¡K Draco groaned as the name flashed through his head again. He sank deeper into the hot water and closed his eyes, trying to shoo away the name, but to make things worse, her face kept appearing inside his mind.

¡¥Good God!¡¦ Draco cursed, sitting up and racking his blonde hair violently. He turned folded his arms on the side, resting the side of his head on it.

Just one look at those sad eyes of hers and he would lose it, completely lose it. Whenever he saw her he would ask the question over and over again.

What in the hell have I done to her?

He couldn¡¦t face her, he didn¡¦t know how to face her for Merlin¡¦s sake! She looked so vulnerable, so fragile. The hope in her eyes when he saw her at first was so beautiful, he could still remember it, but somehow he had ruined it all for her and had taken the hope away from her.

He couldn¡¦t bring himself to hate her anymore, his mind had been spinning with thoughts of her for the past two months, but he couldn¡¦t bring himself to approach her either, so he decided to hide from her, be cold to her or even ignore her.

¡¥Argh, you¡¦re going completely insane Draco Malfoy.¡¦ He said to himself. When his thoughts turned to times when Adrian Bradley was flocking around her, fury started to rise inside him, urging him to punch him right in the stomach.

¡¥You seem frustrated, need some help blonde?¡¦ a voice asked from above him.

Draco was so startled his arms slipped and he fell into the hot water, bubbles and all. He surfaced and stood up fully, the water up to his abdomen. He brushed the bubbles out of his face and hair and looked around, looking for the voice. _Don¡¦t tell me it¡¦s Pansy again! _His mind screamed._ Good God I can¡¦t stand her anymore!_

She had been so irritating ever since she was told she would replace Virginia as the female lead and always got the chance to stick herself on him, he was quiet tired of it by now.

¡¥Over here cutie.¡¦ The voice rang. Draco looked up and found a portrait of a mermaid on the white walls of the bathroom.

Draco blinked. ¡¥I thought you didn¡¦t know how to speak.¡¦

The mermaid rolled her eyes. ¡¥That¡¦s because I don¡¦t talk when naked guys come in, it¡¦s quite embarrassing you know.¡¦ She gave Draco a wink.

Draco rolled his eyes. ¡¥Just what I need, a painting to interrupt my bath.¡¦

She glared at Draco. ¡¥Your offencing me you know.¡¦

Draco just shrugged.

The mermaid pouted. ¡¥And I thought someone as handsome as you would have a good sense of humor, I guess I was wrong.¡¦

Draco snorted. ¡¥Please, who would have a sense of humor at this time?¡¦

The mermaid raised her eyebrows in interest. ¡¥Please, tell me what¡¦s happening outside, I never really get the chance to get out of this steamy place.¡¦

¡¥Two words.¡¦ Draco paused as the mermaid nodded eagerly. ¡¥Bug off.¡¦

¡¥You - ¡¥ The mermaid turned around in a huff, her neck turning red from embarrassment.

Draco turned around and slide his back against the wall of the pool and closed his eyes again, surrending to tiredness.

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡@

¡¥Don¡¦t reject me Ginny¡K please.¡¦

¡@

**End of Chapter 24**

¡@

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at **virginialo@wildimagination.net** if you got any questions! You can also leave any messages on my site's message board: **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworks**

**Next Update... about two weeks!! ^_^**

Don't forget about the sneak peaks!! http://pub92.ezboard.com/fwildimaginationworkshopfrm6


	26. Chapter 25: Meant Coincidence

****

Muggle Year  
by Virgi Ca

Chapter 25: Meant Coincidence

**A/N: **Sorry... late again. 

** The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn: ** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net

¡@

¡@

¡¥Where in the _hell is he?¡¦ Spencer¡¦s roar echoed through the studio. _

¡¥Temper Spencer, temper.¡¦ Lesley said calmly, looking up absently from the catalogue she was glancing at. 

¡¥He¡¦ll show up.¡¦ Felicity added, uncrossing her feet. ¡¥You¡¦re going to have a nervous breakdown sooner or later.¡¦ 

¡¥Practically _everyone¡¦s here!¡¦ Spencer roared again, ¡¥where in the hell can he be at __seven o¡¦clock __ in the morning?¡¦ he turned to the Slytherins. ¡¥Where¡¦s Draco?¡¦ _

Montague, one of the backstage runners shrugged. ¡¥I have no idea.¡¦ 

Pansy bit her lip, ¡¥maybe I should ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥NO!¡¦ Spencer immediately cut in, holding up his hand, ¡¥the last thing I need is someone else running around again.¡¦ 

Just then the door opened and in came Draco, whose hair was still dripping wet and tie was undone. ¡¥Sorry I was late.¡¦ He said the first thing when he met Spencer¡¦s glare. 

¡¥Sorry? You¡¦ve been fifteen minutes late, where have you been for God¡¦s _sake!¡¦ Spencer demanded. _

Draco rolled his eyes mentally. ¡¥I was just taking a shower and ran over time, that¡¦s all.¡¦ But the fact was he fell asleep in the Prefect¡¦s Bathroom. When he woke up it was already six thirty and the dormitory was deserted. ¡¥Big deal.¡¦ He added, smirking at Spencer¡¦s purple face. 

¡¥Just don¡¦t be late next time or we won¡¦t know what Spencer will do next.¡¦ Lesley said cut in calmly, stuffing the catalogue into her bag. 

¡¥Sure.¡¦ Draco said, struggling with his tie. 

The studio was full of people, all from the musical production, from the actors to the dancers to the stage coordinators. Most of the student helpers were form Hogwarts and some were from Durmstrang. The school had given them a two week holiday to replace the Spring Break so that they could go to London for their costume fitting and also to the Magical Stadium for set up and live rehearsals. The speaking characters would also meet the Weird Sisters and the London Philharmonic Orchestra for their first rehearsals. 

At the far end Draco saw the dream team and some other Gryffindors. He knew that Granger was responsible for props coordination and that Potter and Weasley were scenary helpers. With magic everything seemed to be simplier, with a flick of the wand the prop would disappear. 

_You have to admit this is going to be a huge production, no wonder Fudge didn¡¦t want it screwed up. Draco thought, smirking. Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to surpress a yawn, it was a very pleasant experience, sleeping inside a steaming tub. _

¡¥Draco, where have you been last night?¡¦ a shrieking voice demanded. 

Rolling his eyes mentally, Draco opened his eyes and his met with Pansy¡¦s dark brown eyes. He looked at her with raisen eyebrows. ¡¥Is it my duty to report to you my whereabouts?¡¦ he asked evenly. 

Pansy looked taken back at his coldness. ¡¥Well no, I just wanted to ca ¡V ¡¥ 

Draco looked at her with his cold gray eyes. ¡¥Don¡¦t think you care about me when you don¡¦t Pansy Parkinson, you know perfectly well why you¡¦re always sticking around me.¡¦ 

Pansy gasped, then looked away guiltily. 

Draco snorted then pushed himself from the wall, turning his back on her. ¡¥Just for your information, I have nothing you want, and I¡¦m sure that you won¡¦t want what I have.¡¦ 

¡¥Yo Draco! Over here!¡¦ a voice from the other side yelled. Draco looked up and nodded at Hase waving hand. Without a word, he walked away from her, leaving Pansy behind, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Hey Draco, what did you exactly do to Pansy?¡¦ Montague asked curiously as Draco seated himself across from him on the Hogwarts Express. The red train was going to take them to King¡¦s Cross where they would head to the downtown West End . Montague, Doleres were the backstage runners while Pucey was one of the two assistant costume directors. Faith had replaced Pansy¡¦s original position as Therisa Goddard. If it weren¡¦t for Hase and Bruce¡¦s OWLs, they would have signed up for the programme as well. 

Actually it was kind of unfair, because of the musical, all examinations were cancelled except for the O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. But a lot of fifth years signed up, despite their public examination coming up in mid-June. 

¡¥None of your business.¡¦ Draco scowled, perching one arm on the window sil. 

Doleres raised her eyebrows. ¡¥I saw her crying when she rushed into the train washroom, there¡¦s got to be something going on between you two.¡¦ 

¡¥There¡¦s nothing.¡¦ Draco insisted. At the mention of Pansy, his blood started to boil again. He had had a mere suspicion long ago but didn¡¦t have the mood to do some investigation, but he had recently found out a little secret of Pansy by accident. Pansy was from a very huge and rich family, the Parkinsons. They were no where worse than the Malfoys or Montagues, whom too were huge Wizarding families. The Parkinsons had recently gone into a serious financial crises with a huge debt on their hands. 

Draco had found a letter lying on the table in the Slytherin common room a few days before, and not to his surprise, the letter was from Pansy¡¦s mother, telling her to quickly seduce Draco and so as to get money from the Malfoys and find a way to bound him to the Parkinsons. Totally unknown from the fact that Draco had already left the Malfoys, Pansy was more than willing to finish this task, thinking she had the ability to do so. Using their power in the ministry, the Parkinsons forced Cornelius Fudge to let Pansy take up the female lead without a formal audition. 

What made him even angrier was the information from Snape. His Father was actually the one who secretly caused the financial crises of the Parkinsons. He knew perfectly well that his Father wanted to use this chance to get him back to the Malfoys. 

_In his god damn dreams. Draco thought furiously. __And that bitch, I¡¦m so glad my mother gave me a good brain and not just looks. _

¡¥You know you¡¦ve made quite a reputation these days, ever since that Dark Mark two months ago.¡¦ Faith commented, earning a death glare from Draco. She raised her arms in surrender. ¡¥Hey, that was just a friendly comment, no offence!¡¦ 

¡¥You know you¡¦re a public figure Draco, the media¡¦s practically have their eyes on you.¡¦ Pucey said unapprovingly. 

Doleres nodded. ¡¥Yeah, take a look at this.¡¦ She rummaged through her bag and found a piece of parchment, the_ Witch Weekly. _

Draco took it and scanned the content, anger rising. 

**Reaons for the change of Ginny Weasley! Let Witch Weekly explain it for you! **

It has been a complete mystery of why Ginny Weasley was rejected as the female lead of the _Fly High Musical, Gladys Winifred. Just half a year ago, Ginny Weasley had performed to us her superb dancing skills and acting technique. There is a rumor that Weasley had had a foot injury, but to now this rumor has not yet been confirmed and thus, lead to a lot of public assumption. _

There has been a very reliable rumor, that is, Ginny Weasley was deliberately changed because of Pansy Parkinson. The rumor indicated that Ginny Weasley, wanting to save her role as Gladys Winifred, somehow attempted to curse or hex Pansy, but unfortunately, it backfired and injured herself. ¡¥She isn¡¦t really that good you know.¡¦ Said one of Weasley¡¦s dormmates who prefers to stay anoynomous, ¡¥she¡¦s just so cold and blocks herself away from others, that¡¦s what I think and most people think so too. I really don¡¦t know where she learnt all those dancing skills, reckon she just wanted to show off.¡¦ ¡K¡K 

_Rita Skeeter _

Draco crushed the article in disgust and tossed it back to Dolores, who looked at her innocent copy of the Witch Weekly sadly. 

¡¥Do remember not to destroy things that are not yours Draco, I spent a sickle on that.¡¦ Dolores complained, soothing it out and rolling it before stuffing it back into her bag, grumbling about not having a chance to glance through the make up section. 

The other Slytherins looked at Draco in silent shock, curiously looking at each other back and fourth. If it was the old Draco Malfoy, he would have made some irritating insults about the redhead, and even help Rita Skeeter get the news. All the Slytherins knew that it was Draco who gave information to that woman during the Tri Wizard Tournament. From Draco¡¦s role in the musical, he must have known something about the change, actually the whole school knew that it had to do with the Dark Mark, but they were forbidden to say a word to the press, let alone Rita Skeeter. 

Pushing the window open, Draco let the strong spring breeze whip through his soft blonde hair. He was disgusted by Rita Skeeter¡¦s article about Virginia and didn¡¦t even want to continue with the stupid piece of junk._ I can¡¦t believe I actually helped that old bitch two years ago. He thought, even more disgusted with himself. __And that name¡K Ginny. I just don¡¦t understand how she can stand people calling her that idiotic name! He also had a really good guess on who that anonymous was. __Reckon it¡¦s that Adela, Its not the first time I¡¦ve seen her insulting __Virginia __. _

Pucey couldn¡¦t stand it anymore, he was feeling something fishy between Draco and Virginia, and it was just _too obvious, especially to those who had known Draco for so long. ¡¥What is the matter with you Malfoy?¡¦ he demanded, crossing his legs and arms, looking at Draco evenly. _

¡¥What what¡¦s wrong?¡¦ Draco growled impatiently, dragging his eyes from the magnificent scenary outside. Despite its facinating, he just didn¡¦t have the mood to appreciate it. 

¡¥You¡¦re not acting like yourself.¡¦ Faith said for Pucey, giving her boyfriend a small smile. They had known for as long has they lived and the bond between them were even better than identical twins. 

¡¥I¡¦m acting perfectly like myself.¡¦ Draco muttered, racking his long fingers through his smooth hair. It even felt strange to himself. 

¡¥Oh Merlin, don¡¦t tell me you fell for the Weasley girl.¡¦ Montague smirked, cocking his head. 

Draco¡¦s head snapped up and he glared at Montague, if looks could kill, he would have been dead already. 

Montague was never really scared by Draco¡¦s looks. He just shrugged and rested his arm on the pane of the seat. ¡¥Admit it man, you¡¦ve got something for her. She¡¦s not that bad you know, if she weren¡¦t a Weasley I¡¦d even encourage you.¡¦ He paused and gave him a sly smile. ¡¥Hell of a figure, she could seduce anyone with those curves of hers. And those lips¡K¡¦ 

Dolores raised his eyebrows at him in suspicion. ¡¥How¡¦d you know?¡¦ 

¡¥Remember that big antic she did after the audition? Man I almost got ticked off afterwards when I stopped her in the hallway, I even had a mere thought of wanting to kiss her and ¡V ¡¥ 

A sudden commotion rang through their carriage, a few screams and things dropping rang through the cart. Draco had suddenly sprung up and hauled Montague by the collar, slamming him against the sliding door. ¡¥Say that again.¡¦ He seethed, his gray eyes reduced to slits. Dolores closed her eyes, not wanting to witness a bloody scene while Faith looked at Draco with wide eyes, unconsciously leaning herself against Pucey. 

Montague just smirked, staring straight at Draco. ¡¥I told you pal, you fell for her.¡¦ He said simply. 

Draco¡¦s eyes widened sightly. Even though he was glaring at Montague, his eyes seemed far away. Jealously had suddenly rushed through his head, yes he was jealous of Montague. Just the thought of Virginia ¡¦s soft red lips touching someone else¡¦s besides his made his blood boil. 

After what seemed like forever, he grabbed his collar with both hands and shoved him towards Dolores, who protested out loud as Montague was thrown directly on her, trapping her under him. ¡¥Get out of my way.¡¦ He growled, throwing open the wooden door. Not waiting for a reponse from the others, he stepped out and slide the door shut again loudly. He turned and saw Adrian Bradley standing there, looking at him with his icy blue eyes. The sight of him just made his blood go past the boiling point. 

Ignoring him, he stepped past him, wanting to go outside for some fresh air. 

¡¥She¡¦s mine Draco Malfoy.¡¦ 

The words made Draco freeze in his tracks. He turned slightly, meeting with Adrian ¡¦s blue eyes once again. They were so blue, so cold and so piercing¡K they seemed to have the ability to look through everyone¡¦s mind, everyone¡¦s soul and conqour just exactly everything¡K including Virginia. 

Draco narrowed his gray eyes in response, choosing to stay silent. 

Adrian gave him a curt smile and turned his back to him. ¡¥Just thought I¡¦d warn you Malfoy, don¡¦t get in my way, or you¡¦ll regret.¡¦ 

¡@

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥The scar should fade in a few days time, remember to put this cream on two times a day, once before breakfast and once before bed, do you understand?¡¦ 

The first year Gryffindor sitting on the infirmary bed before Virginia nodded eagerly and raised her bandaged arm slightly, jumping off the bed with a thud as she landed onto the white marble floor. ¡¥Thanks Ginny! You¡¦re the best medic! Better than Madame Promfey!¡¦ she turned and gave Virginia cute smile. 

Virginia gave out a laugh and tossled her dark blonde hair. ¡¥You shouldn¡¦t say that Maggie, you know Madam Promfey just does what she needs to do!¡¦ 

Maggie pursed her lips. Madam Promfey had a reputation of being one of the most impatient and easily annoyed people of Hogwarts, no wonder people didn¡¦t go to the infirmary until the very last minute, which usually earned another set of scolds and yells from the medic. 

¡¥I¡¦m not that scary am I Miss Brown?¡¦ Madam Promfey emerged from the store room, looking at the little girl sternly. 

Maggie bit her lip and hid behind Virginia ¡¦s back. 

Virginia rolled her eyes at the Medic. ¡¥Please Madam Promfey, don¡¦t scare people for fun!¡¦ 

Madam Promfey¡¦s lips curved into a slight grin and she put down the golden tray that she was holding. ¡¥You know me too well Ginny!¡¦ 

¡¥Go back to the Gryffindor tower Maggie, and remember ¡V ¡¥ Virginia started. 

¡¥Put on the cream twice a day, once before breakfast and once before dinner.¡¦ Maggie recited, rolling her eyes at Virginia . ¡¥I know!¡¦ 

Virginia smiled then shooed the little girl out of the infirmary, closing the door behind her. 

¡¥The children just love you Ginny, I just think I¡¦m starting to get lazy.¡¦ Madam Promfey joked. 

Virginia smiled and headed towards the counter, picking up on of her medical books. ¡¥You just do what¡¦s good for them, although everyone thinks you¡¦re quite mean.¡¦ Virginia paused, ¡¥but you¡¦re a great medic, and a great teacher!¡¦ 

Madam Promfey shook her head and sat down, looking at Virginia meaningfully. Not used to Madam Promfey looking at her like that, she touched her face, wanting to know if something was wrong with her appearance. ¡¥What is it Madam Promfey?¡¦ 

¡¥Are you sure your okay Ginny? For the past two months, all you did was work and study.¡¦ Madam Promfey eyed her student. ¡¥You haven¡¦t been at meals on time, you haven¡¦t been back to the tower during resting hours and you haven¡¦t socialized with anyone. You didn¡¦t react normally to what happened two months ago. This isn¡¦t healthy Ginny, trust me. You don¡¦t communicate with people, you shut yourself to the whole world, isn¡¦t there something wrong?¡¦ 

Virginia had never thought that Madam Promfey would give a speech like that. To be honest, Virginia had not really talked to anyone for the past two months, except for maybe her brothers and her Professors. While everyone was happily discussing their plans, making friends and snogging secretly, she hid in the infirmary or the far corner of the library, doing essays, homework, anything that would keep her mind off the dreadful incident. 

She was running away from it, she knew. She wanted to escape, wanted to run away from the heart breaking fact. 

¡¥Ginny?¡¦ 

¡¥Huh?¡¦ Virginia looked up, Madam Promfey¡¦s voice breaking her thoughts. She looked at Madam Promfey¡¦s expectant face, biting her lips. She sighed and turned around, bitting her lips. ¡¥You¡¦re too sensitive Madam Promfey. Nothing really went wrong, just a few misunderstandings. The ministry just didn¡¦t want this misunderstanding to go out.¡¦ She turned and gave her a smile. ¡¥Did you read those ridiculous articles from Rita Skeeter on the Witch Weekly?¡¦ 

Madam Promfey exhaled loudly and took Ginny¡¦s hand, looking into her eyes sincerely. ¡¥If anything goes wrong, I¡¦m here for you, you know that.¡¦ 

Virginia looked at the medic and managed a smile, then turned and pointed at the old sorting hat, changing the subject. ¡¥You¡¦ve been working on that thing for months already, is it still alive?¡¦ 

At the mention of the sorting hat, Madam Promfey shook her head, her eyebrows twisting in confusion. ¡¥Really, that sorting hat can be such a nerve. I had to put a silencing charm on it just to make it shut up. Basically, it has been hexed with some charm and is still not recovered yet, but I suppose it¡¦ll be like it¡¦s old talkative self again by September.¡¦ 

¡¥And for a thought, I wondered if it was dead already.¡¦ Virginia laughed. 

Madam Promfey laughed too. ¡¥Oh it won¡¦t die that easily, it¡¦s been here as long as I could remember. So, how¡¦s your Dark Mark research going on?¡¦ Virginia blinked and looked at Madam Promfey in surprise. ¡¥The whole staff knows. That¡¦s what the Headmaster said to cover up the Dark Mark incident.¡¦ Madam Promfey explained. 

Virginia exhaled loudly. ¡¥Well, there are a few assumptions that I¡¦ve made, but I still have to work on the concoction and find some more ingredients that could neutralize the strong acidity of the formula.¡¦ Virginia snorted in disgust. ¡¥I tell you, Professor Snape is the worst teacher you can get, if you can call him a teacher.¡¦ 

Madam Promfey laughed out loud. ¡¥You just don¡¦t know him well enough, you¡¦ll see.¡¦ 

Virginia rolled her eyes. ¡¥We¡¦ll see.¡¦ 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥I can¡¦t believe it, this is just so ridiculous sometimes.¡¦ Lesley grumbled, pushing the glass doors open. 

¡¥Hogwarts won¡¦t be that bad, we could just bewitch it.¡¦ Yvette reasoned. 

¡¥But still¡K it¡¦s so unreasonable.¡¦ Felicity muttered. 

¡¥Lesley!¡¦ an cheerful voice called. 

Lesley smiled and rushed forward, giving Agatha a big hug. All the other students stood there, admiring the huge store. They were there to do the fitting of some few specific costumes that were made by the store, namely the tango dress made for Pansy. Most of them were the speaking roles, including a few costume coordinators and Felicity. Most of the others were still at the Magical Stadium, rehearsing. Originally they were going to have a pre performance for the ministry and their sponsers of some important scenes, but the ministry had suddenly said they need to change the date and now they had to give the performance at Hogwarts. 

¡¥So, let me see the lovely female lead..¡¦ Agatha said pleasantly. Pansy stepped out proudly, her hands behind her back while Gabrielle scowled at her back. Agatha looked at her and nodded. ¡¥Very good.¡¦ 

Felicity let out a sigh of relief while Lesley exhaled loudly, sinking into a chair. Agatha had once said that if the lead didn¡¦t please her eyes, then she wouldn¡¦t give the costume. Agatha started to shoo the students to dressing rooms and handed out a variety of clothes. Felicity started fussing around with Pansy while Lesley monitored the rest, including Draco¡¦s costume, which was, ironically, just a pair of worn black slacks and a slightly torn tank top. 

¡¥Perfect.¡¦ Lesley said, clapping her hands. She turned to Agatha. ¡¥Don¡¦t you think so Agatha?¡¦ 

Agatha laughed, ¡¥looks like a bloody street rat, I like the feeling.¡¦ 

Felicity laughed too, while Draco just rolled his eyes. He didn¡¦t mind wearing worn clothes, but the huge clipped ring earring on his left ear was quiet irritating. He had a feeling that he looked like a god damn pirate. 

¡¥So how¡¦s Ginny doing, I hope she¡¦s all fine.¡¦ Agatha said, but to her surprise, the whole store fell into an uncomfortable silence. 

¡¥Uh, she¡¦s fine.¡¦ Lesley replied awkwardly, shooting a glance at Yvette, then at Draco, who had his eyes closed and arms crossed, leaning against the wall. 

¡¥I was a bit surprised when I didn¡¦t see Ginny come, you know how well she had inherited you Lesley.¡¦ Agatha laughed. ¡¥The girl is just too quiet sometimes, I hope she did well with that outfit you bought her in September.¡¦ 

Lesley smiled and nodded her head, ¡¥she loves it.¡¦ 

¡¥What outfit?¡¦ Yvette asked curiously. 

Agatha pointed to the green and silver leotard on the wall. Everyone turned, even Draco, to look at the green leotard hung on the wall for display. Draco raised his eyebrows, he recognized that leotard. It was what Virginia wore the very first time they crashed into each other outside the studio half a year ago. 

¡¥It¡¦s gorgeous!¡¦ Felicity exclaimed. 

Draco pushed himself from the wall and slipped into the dressing room, changing at lightening speed back into his school uniform and robes. 

¡¥Where are you going Draco?¡¦ Pansy asked softly, steeping towards him, but stepped back as Draco shot a glare at her. 

¡¥I guess my fitting is over since I¡¦m only wearing that, so I¡¦m going out for a walk.¡¦ Draco said curtly, looking at Lesley for approval. 

Lesley nodded, ¡¥just be back at the hotel at five, and uh, don¡¦t wear those robes, you¡¦ll start to scare people.¡¦ 

Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged off his black robes, throwing them to Pucey, who catched it, grumbling about something being a slave. Without another word, he stepped out into the busy street again, raising his hand to block out the sun. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥DAMN IT!¡¦ a high pitched voice shouted, ringing through the whole Hogwarts castle. Madame Promfey, who was had just entered the infirmary rushed into the working room and found Virginia sitting there, buried in ash and powder, two melted cauldrons on the table. 

¡¥What happened Ginny?¡¦ Madam Promfey exclaimed, fanning away some of the irritating ashes with her hand. 

Virginia coughed. ¡¥Nothing, just blew up my cauldron and some parchments.¡¦ 

Madam Promfey blinked. ¡¥You¡¦ve never made a mistake like¡K oh my god¡K¡¦ 

¡¥What?¡¦ Virginia asked, brushing the ash out of her head. 

¡¥Ginny, your hair is black!¡¦ Madam Promfey cried. 

Virginia paused for a moment in shock, then rushed out of the working and room and threw herself onto the sink, staring at herself in the mirror above it. Indeed her hair was pitch black without a trace of red. 

_Dear gods¡K _

¡¥What happened?¡¦ Madam Promfey asked, still recovering from her shock. 

Virginia growled under her breath, racking her pale fingers through her tangling black hair. ¡¥My brothers are going to kill me. I think its George and Fred, they put something in my cauldron and it burst, reckon they put some potion into my concoction that had been brewing for two weeks!¡¦ 

¡¥Calm down!¡¦ Madam Promfey exclaimed, shaking her head. ¡¥Those two will never learn, some day they might just kill someone with those pranks of there¡¦s.¡¦ 

¡¥I can bet a million sickles on that.¡¦ Virginia muttered, bitting her bottom lip. Sighing she turned on the faucent and splashed herself with water, trying to get out the cinder on her face. 

¡¥I think you better go back and take a shower.¡¦ Madam Promfey suggested. 

Virginia paused, then closed the tap. ¡¥Your right, haven¡¦t really had a decent bath in ages.¡¦ 

¡¥Now go on! I¡¦ll get some house elves to clean up this filthy place.¡¦ Madam Promfey shooed good naturally. 

Virginia laughed and rushed out of the infirmary. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

_Am I the only guy left on this whole planet? Draco wondered. _

He had a reason for that notion since practically all the girls on the street were either peeking, looking, gazing, staring or simply _gawking at him. He had a sudden feeling of being some artifact in a museum, a dark artifact, to make that more graphical. He couldn¡¦t and wouldn¡¦t deny the fact that was hansome, even sexy, as girls described him. _

But to be honest, he didn¡¦t want to be so outstanding. He could never hide from the eyes that always followed him, he felt no privacy at all. Thinking back, he had been so stupid, bickering with Potter just to get some attention he had, but now he just felt it irritating. 

_I guess __Virginia __ would feel the same too, since her hair is so sharp. Draco thought again, wandering down the busy muggle street with his hands in his trouser pockets, oblivious of the surroundings. He had always wondered how it would feel like to be recognized instantly, much like the Weasleys which were too famous with their flaming hair and overloaded freckles. But then again, Virginia was never really noticeable except for the fact that she was a Weasley. Over the years she seemed to be hiding, avoiding attention, which to Draco, was quite a wise decision, compared to her brother Ron and his friends. _

Draco stopped and exhaled loudly, he had been thinking about the redhead for the past few days, past few nights. He had been thinking over and over again, wondering what it would be like if he was in her shoes. He just couldn¡¦t imagine how hurt she had been, and over the past two months she had disguised herself quite well, like covering herself with a shell. To be honest, the musical seemed to be missing something without her, he knew Lesley and Spencer felt that too, not to mention Lawrence, who was the one who at first insisted the use of Virginia from the very beginning for his script. 

A sudden wisp of wind blew through the narrow alley and some bells rang because of it, breaking Draco¡¦s deep thoughts. Looking up, he found himself standing beside a book shop. It had no name and seemed very dark inside. The glass were quite misty, probably from the lack of cleaning and a single hanging fan was spinning slowly above, creating shadows on the dark and dusty book cases. 

¡¥Weird, what books could this creepy bookshop sell.¡¦ Draco muttered. Losing under his curiosity, he pushed open the heavy oak door and coughed at the dust flying from the floor, giving a slight shiver at the charming bells as the door closed behind him. He was surprised that not a single soul was inside. 

It was very dark and hot inside, the fan proved to have no use in improving the temperature. The shop seemed larger than Draco thought from the look outside. In fact, it was huge with mountains of books, all dusty and worn. It was like entering an ancient library. 

_Who would open a bookshop like this, it looks more like a library. Draco thought, browsing over some books on a nearby oak book case. Practically all of them were leather bond and were very very old. Some even had moulds and burnt edges. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked to the very back of the bookshop where there was a particularly small book shelf that had satin covering half of it. _

Draco immediately caught sight of one with a black metal cover. Narrowing his eyes slightly he reached for it and pulled it out with his long fingers, wincing at its weight. On the cover it was carved: 

**_ ¡¥The Dark Lethal Curses¡¦. _**

¡¥Weird, why would there be a wizardry book in a muggle booksh ¡V ¡¥ he widened his eyes when the book shelf turned by itself at lightening speed and pushed him forward with huge force. 

¡¥Damn it!¡¦ he cursed under his breath as he felt himself falling into a pile of ash and cinder. 

¡¥Young Master Malfoy¡K what a pleasant surprise.¡¦ A croaked voice drawled. 

Draco looked up with his stormy gray eyes and almost gasped in surprise, staring into a pair of dull black eyes. 

¡¥Mr. Borgin.¡¦ 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Ginny? Is that you?¡¦ a voice asked in bewilderment. 

Virginia rolled her eyes, letting the door of her dormitory room hanging open. She turned and gave the two second years the surprise of their lives. ¡¥Yes, it _is me, satisfied?¡¦ _

The two second years gasped at Virginia ¡¦s magnificently long pitch black hair. ¡¥What have you done to yourself? You¡¦re not ashamed of your family¡¦s hair color are you?¡¦ one of them exclaimed without a second thought. 

Virginia glared at the girl with brunette pigtails and clutched her fists. ¡¥Fortunately no Bernice, I was a victim of my own two twin brothers.¡¦ And with that, she slammed the door right in the two girls¡¦ astonished faces. She charged straight to her wardrobe and threw the doors, ripping out some clothes and a fluffy green towel. 

¡¥Why do I have such troublesome brothers?¡¦ Virginia muttered, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut again. ¡¥What in the world have I done wrong to deserve this?¡¦ She cried, glancing at herself in the mirror, ¡¥Why ¡V ¡¥ 

She paused, getting a better look of herself. _Is this me? She thought metally, taking a closer look, almost sticking her nose onto the mirror. At first she only saw that her hair had turned black, she never noticed that it had turned into elegant waves and curled at the ends. __What in the world did those two prats do? _

She almost jumped out of her skin when the mirror suddenly shouted. ¡¥What in the world did you do to yourself Ginny Weasley!¡¦ 

¡¥Nothing of your concern!¡¦ Virginia snapped impatiently, successfully shutting it up. 

Feeling that she needed a break, Virginia decided to treat herself with a bath instead of the cold showers she had every morning. Stripping herself from her filthy working robes, she stepped into the steaming hot water she just filled the tube with. Sighing in pure pleasure, she sank herself into the water until only her nose and eyes were above the surface. 

_When was the last time I actually let myself relax? Virginia wondered, reaching for a towel on the counter. __Not in at least a year, or is it two? _

It seemed that she had been running away from something, somewhere, without even knowing its existence. She had started to realize this this year, probably for the fact that a lot of things had changed from their usual routine. 

¡¥How great would it be if I were in the Prefects¡¦ Bathroom.¡¦ Virginia muttered. She remember the disappointed look her Mother gave her at the summer before fifth year when she didn¡¦t get any letter saying that had been made prefect. She was actually quite disappointed ever since Percy was the last one in the family to be prefect, not even Ron was selected and all ¡¥hopes¡¦ were on her. 

She gasped when she suddenly lost balance and sank into the tub with a thud. Surfacing again, she spit out some water and wiped the water out of her eyes. Taking in deep breaths she ran her fingers through her newly blackened hair and down her neck¡K 

That was when she felt something. She looked down and saw the blood red opal. Looking at it strangely she lifted it up and examined it carefully. It never really occurred to her the existence of this thing, and it seemed weird because she never really aware that something was around her neck, let alone glowing, like now. 

¡¥What is this?¡¦ Virginia wondered out loud. She had a vague memory of asking the same question about three months ago. After a few moments of looking at it, she gave up. Throwing her hands up, having no intention to take it off. _Guess it won¡¦t do any harm, I¡¦ve been wearing it for almost a year already. She thought has she emerged from the steaming water. Reaching for a towel, she carefully, wiped off the excess water on her pale skin and wrapped her huge mass of hair up, hastily pulling on her school robes. _

Something glowing caught Virginia ¡¦s sight when she stepped out of the steamy bathroom. The soft glow was from her trunk at the far end of the room beside her four-post bed. Rubbing her head she walked towards it and opened the trunk, and to her surprise, the glowing stopped abruptly. 

_What is this? Virginia thought, throwing the towel onto her neatly made bed and started to take her clothes out, searching for the glowing object. She blinked when her hand touched some leather. She reached down her hand and took out what seemed like a very heavy book. _

It was a book, a very huge and heavy leather bound book. 

And on the cover, in silver italics, it read¡K¡K 

**_¡¥The Dark Medical Skills¡¦. _**

****

**End of Chapter 25**

¡@

** A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at **virginialo@wildimagination.net** if you got any questions! You can also leave any messages on my site's message board: **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworks**


	27. Chapter 26: Friends Till the End

****

Muggle Year  
by Virgi Ca

Chapter 26: Friends Till The End

**A/N: **Finally... this is a very very very long chapter, probably the longest in this story, but then again, the whole story is long, so... 

** The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn: ** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net

¡@

¡@

¡¥Yo Draco! Where¡¦ve you been?¡¦ Montague called across the alley. 

Draco looked up, breathing a sigh of relief that Montague didn¡¦t spot him stepping out of Kockturn Alley, it would only raise the suspicion he had already been cast. 

¡¥You okay Draco?¡¦ Dolores asked in concern, coming up behind Montague, ¡¥You seem quite pale.¡¦ She eyed the heavy book in his arms and then his attire. ¡¥You got a book in a Muggle bookshop?¡¦ 

Draco blinked, then racked his fingers through his light blonde hair recklessly, looking away with narrowed eyes. ¡¥Yeah, I got bored with the fitting and got out.¡¦ He replied briefly, not wanting to explain in detail. 

¡¥Books, again?¡¦ Montague wrinkled his nose in disgust. ¡¥Don¡¦t you ever get bored with text? I mean, there¡¦s lots of stuff in the world you can do besides reading Draco. To what I see, you¡¦re looking more and more like that Granger.¡¦ 

Draco rolled his eyes, ¡¥I just got it by chance.¡¦ 

Dolores smiled. ¡¥Honestly Draco, I never knew you were so into knowledge.¡¦ 

¡¥It¡¦s hard _not to when I¡¦m like this.¡¦ Draco muttered under his breath. _

¡¥What?¡¦ Montague asked loudly. 

¡¥Nothing.¡¦ Draco said impatiently, ¡¥why were you calling me?¡¦ 

This time Montague rolled his eyes and cocked Draco on the head, earning a curse from him. ¡¥Did you forget already, what¡¦s the time Mr. Malfoy? Huh?¡¦ 

Dolores smirked and answered for him. ¡¥ Six thirty .¡¦ 

Draco exhaled loudly, ¡¥Okay, so I forgot we had to come back at six, big deal.¡¦ 

Montague slapped him on the back, ¡¥the problem is Mr. Malfoy, we had strict orders to come back to the Leaky Cauldron at six sharp, and may I remind you, Lesley has been going crazy, thinking something had happened to you. You know how sensitive she can be when it comes to you guys.¡¦ 

Draco snorted. ¡¥Since when did you, Nigel Montague care about rules and time, huh?¡¦ 

Dolores gave out a laugh while Montague glared at her. ¡¥Now what¡¦s so funny there Marshall ?¡¦ 

¡¥No,¡¦ Dolores coughed to cover rest of the laughter, ¡¥its just kind of funny when you talk about rules, when the fact is you don¡¦t even follow the rules. And the way Draco said that was just kind of¡K¡¦ 

Montague put his hands on his hips. ¡¥Stop it Dolores.¡¦ 

¡¥Okay¡K okay¡K¡¦ Dolores wiped away a tear of laughter. 

Draco looked at the two¡¦s backs silently as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. All the students from different sectors were coming back and the whole Leaky Cauldron was chartered by the production team. Over half of the students were coming back from the Magical Stadium and others were from the costume fitting and other errands. Practically all professors were out of Hogwarts, except for Professor Binns, who could not possibly leave the Hogwarts grounds and into the muggle world, and Professor Trelawney, who had refused to leave her tower because of some strange prophecy she calimed to that would come true. Even Snape was out, but not because of the production, lots of Slytherin¡¦s were confused of his leave, but no one really planned to ask him. 

After all the settling down, they were all seated at the tables of the Leaky Cauldron¡¦s big dinning hall. The food was no where worse that Hogwarts and everyone was glad to have a good meal after a day¡¦s tiring work. Draco, had gone up to his room he shared with Pucey and Montague and carefully hidden the book he had got before heading down for dinner again. 

The cursed book. 

That was the first thing that came to his mind when he walked out of Knockturn Alley. 

_Bloody hell¡K _

¡¥Draco Malfoy, sometimes I just really want to knock some sense out of you.¡¦ An angry voice said from behind the blonde who had just settled down at a table specially reserved for the senior Slytherins. Draco looked up and saw Pucey sitting down across from him and flung his working robe towards him, aiming right for his face. 

¡¥Hey!¡¦ Draco muffled, ripping off the annoying cloth from his face. ¡¥You¡¦re messing up my hair!¡¦ 

¡¥Since when did Draco Malfoy worry about his looks?¡¦ Faith asked slyly, raising her eyebrows, ¡¥everyone just considered him a natural beauty.¡¦ 

¡¥Don¡¦t call me a beauty Sherman !¡¦ Draco growled, crumpling up the robe and throwing it down onto the floor. ¡¥I hate people making fun of my stupid face.¡¦ 

¡¥Stupid?¡¦ Dolores widened her eyes. ¡¥You should thank the gods for a face like yours!¡¦ 

¡¥Anyway ¡V ¡¥ Pucey started again, but was interrupted by Spencer¡¦s booming voice. Draco could clearly see Pucey swearing under his breath with Faith shooting him a dirty glance. 

_Just on time, I don¡¦t need to hear Pucey¡¦s bombarding again. Draco thought, rolling his eyes mentally, thanking the Gods and Spencer for the perfectly timed interruption. He knew that Pucey was just being what a ¡¥friend¡¦ should be, but he just couldn¡¦t help but feel annoyed. __Reckon he just wants to know what had been disturbing me since I haven¡¦t really been at all good at Quidditch. _

¡¥Tonight,¡¦ Spencer started, a smile that wasn¡¦t seen for two months plastered on his lips, ¡¥Since all of you are newbies in musical and drama, we¡¦ve specially prepared you with an opportunity to watch a real professional musical, one of the best in London¡¦s history of musicals. The whole theatre has been chartered exclusively for us, and all the people involved are invited.¡¦ 

Lawrence nodded. ¡¥The musical we are going to see is ¡§Miss Saigon¡¨ which has been on for five years already. The reason why we chose this musical is because it is much similar to ¡§Fly High¡¨ in many ways. They have huge and complex props, the background, which is a night club, or a brothel, is very similar to ¡§Fly High¡¨ as well. The only difference will be, the actors actually sing their lines out, so it will be a good chance for all of you to learn from them and make our coming dance musical a success.¡¦ 

Lesley smiled, ¡¥The best part is, the twenty speaking roles will have a chance to meet the actors once the show is over. And after the show, we have got permission from Professor McGonagal and Professor Sprout that all the fifth years and up will have a chance to look around West End , by yourselves.¡¦ 

A hoot rised from the back tables. All the seniors had complained of being treated like kindergardens, being supervised and ¡¥looked after¡¦ here and there. 

¡¥Provided,¡¦ Professor McGonagal said sternly, looking around with her eagle eyes, ¡¥That all of you come back by midnight and that none of you take muggle liquor.¡¦ 

¡¥Finally.¡¦ Montague whispered quite loudly, leaning forward for his fellow Slytherins to hear, ¡¥I thought we¡¦d never get a chance to have some real fun.¡¦ 

¡¥And, may I specially remind you Mr. Montague,¡¦ Professor McGonagal added, staring at him hard, ¡¥not to get yourself into any form of trouble or you will regret terribly.¡¦ 

At that, the Slytherins laughed. It was clear that Montague was a troublemaker, a really troublesome one too, in the eyes of the Deputy Headmistress. 

Dolores nudged Montague, ¡¥and dear old Professor Snape isn¡¦t here to save your guts either Montague.¡¦ 

Montague pinched her thigh in reply, earning a satisfying yelp from her. 

¡¥Is everything understood?¡¦ Professor McGonagal asked, looking around again. 

¡¥Yes Professor.¡¦ 

Lesley clapped her hands together. ¡¥Great! The show starts at seven and finishes at nine thirty , so you better hurry up.¡¦ 

Not influenced by the exciting atmosphere around him, Draco excused himself and stood from his seat, heading for the stairs that led to his room. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________
    
    ¡§You're the one good thing
    
    
    That I've found out here¡K¡¨
    

* * * * * * 
    
    ¡§This girl is mine! ¡§
    

* * * * * * 
    
    ¡§These are losers and whores
    
    
    Who will soon all be gone or be dead¡K¡K¡¨
    

Go on! 

And shoot! 

I will not change my mind! 
    
    ¡§Yes, I'm going to leave
    
    
    And take you out with me¡K¡K¡¨
    

* * * * * * 
    
    ¡§In a place that won't let us feel¡K¡¨
    
    
    ¡§I have found you¡K.¡¨
    
    
    ¡§In a world that's moving too fast
    
    
    In a world where nothing can last
    

I will hold you¡K¡K¡¨ 

* * * * * * 
    
    ¡§I still believe
    
    
    You will return¡K¡¨
    
    
    ¡§My heart
    
    
    Against all odds¡K¡¨
    
    
    ¡§Won' t you let me inside
    
    
    What you so want to hide!
    
    
    I need you too! ¡§
    

* * * * * * 
    
    ¡§You can change¡K¡K
    
    
    You can learn¡K¡K¡¨
    

* * * * * * 

¡§Take your hands off! We're finished! Go find someone else! ¡§ 

* * * * * * 

¡§Tell me where, and I'll go 

He is longing for me I know¡K¡K¡¨ 

* * * * * * 

¡§I am lost here 

Find me please¡K¡K¡¨ 

* * * * * * 

¡§The story of my life began again 

With you.¡¨ 

* * * * * * 

¡§One more kiss 

And then say goodbye¡K¡K¡¨ 

* * * * * * 

¡§How in one night have we come... so far?¡¨ 

* * * * * * 

¡¥And the Engineer¡K¡K Simon Olzinger!¡¦ 

Applause exploded through the crowd as the actors and actresses of ¡¥Miss Saigon¡¦ ran out for the curtain call. It was thundering, as some even stood up. Girls dabbed their eyes at the magnificent endings while the whole cast bowed and waved their hands as the red curtain decended upon them. 

¡¥That helicopter was the best man, I tell you!¡¦ Pucey exclaimed as he took Faith¡¦s hand. 

¡¥And that statue!¡¦ Dolores cried, holding her hands up. ¡¥Sometimes I just don¡¦t know how those muggles do stuff like that!¡¦ 

¡¥Come on pal, muggles! We can do better, can¡¦t we Draco?¡¦ Montague said lazily, drapping his hands around her waist. 

Dolores raisd her eyebrows, eyeing the snaking hand. ¡¥And just what do you think your doing Nigel Montague?¡¦ Pursing her lips, she slapped his arm away. 

Montague held up both his hands in surrender, ¡¥Just trying to be a little bit more friendly to my best friend here!¡¦ He smiled when Dolores looked away, her face going suspiciously red. 

¡¥All right all right, enough of this.¡¦ Pucey said in his bossy tone. He turned to Draco who was still sitting on his seat, staring at the empty stage. Students were filing out while the older ones were busy chattering away about what to do for the night. They had been portkeyed to the theatre directly so they couldn¡¦t go very far from the theatre if they wanted to go back to the Leaky Cauldron safe and sound without detention from Professor McGonagal. ¡¥So, you gonna join us after that talk section with the cast?¡¦ 

When there was no response from the blonde, Faith tapped him on the shoulder. Draco looked up expressionlessly, then raised a thick eyebrow in response, which said ¡¥what¡¦. 

Montague rolled his eyes. ¡¥Captain here said, are you going to join us after the little peep talk with the whore, the soldier and the American lover.¡¦ He slouched over when Dolores nudged him in the ribs ¡V _hard. _

¡¥Sure.¡¦ Draco said evenly, standing up smoothly, straightening his black hooded jacket. They had been ¡¥forced¡¦ to wear muggle attire since they were going to go out into the busy West End of London. 

¡¥ Ten o¡¦clock at that bar thing, okay?¡¦ Pucey ordered, then pulled Faith along and into the crowd of moving people. 

Draco looked at their back sbefore walking out of the seats and into the isle. He looked up when someone called him and found that all the seats were empty, except for a small crowd near the stage. There, Lesley was waving her hands, motioning for the lead to come. 

As Draco approached, Barlow D¡¦Aguilar, a cast from Durmstrang smirked. ¡¥Seem to really have gotten into the mood of being Chester Dwight.¡¦ 

Draco smiled slyly, ¡¥I guess, you never know sometimes¡K you never know.¡¦ 

Barlow shrugged, then followed the crowd into the backstage. Although Draco was never really called sociable among the cast, he still had some conversation with them, even a butter beer or two at Hogsmeade. Barlow D¡¦Aguilar was, as the Americans say, ¡¥a hunk¡¦, especially among the girls since he was, a, a dirty blonde American/Italian and, b, he was a very out going person, although you could say he was a bit of a playboy. 

The ¡§Miss Saigon¡¨ cast was more than friendly and didn¡¦t really seem to care whether they were magic freaking users or not. All the others were very excited, especially Myra , who kept jumping up and down, dragging Pierre here and there. Draco had to admit that they looked good being together, all he hoped was that they didn¡¦t cross the line¡K yet. Draco shuddered at the thought of two kids that aren¡¦t even hitting puberty doing ¡¥that¡¦. 

¡¥So, your Draco, the one who will be one of the male lead, right?¡¦ a deep voice caught Draco¡¦s attention. He looked up and saw a young man with hazel eyes. 

Draco lowered his eyes. ¡¥You are?¡¦ 

¡¥Lloyd Gray, the one who was Chris out there.¡¦ The man introduced in his thick American accent. 

Draco raised his eyebrows, then held out his hand. ¡¥Nice to meet you.¡¦ 

¡¥Pleasure.¡¦ Lloyd said, shaking his hand. ¡¥So Draco, I heard you¡¦re doing really well with your moves.¡¦ 

¡¥You know about the Musical?¡¦ Draco asked, surprised. 

¡¥Oh sure.¡¦ Lloyd shrugged as if it was as common as eating a pie for dinner. ¡¥All people doing theatre knows about the huge production coming out. Actually a lot of professionals and guys like me will come and see the performance Lesley and Spencer have put up with you teenagers.¡¦ He gave him a goofy grin. ¡§I really am looking forward to something done by people your age, a lot of people trust in Lesley and Spencer since they both had this experience before, I mean, putting together productions.¡¦ 

¡¥My age?¡¦ Draco nodded, smiling. ¡¥Hard to believe that something so big would come down on me.¡¦ Thinking back, he hadn¡¦t really done anything you could call an achievement, unless you call fighting with Potter and his sidekick Weasley an achievement. 

¡¥It¡¦s hard to believe that kids like you are going to perform, for the very first time at such a huge production. ¡¥Lloyd said seriously. ¡¥This is a really big challenge for both worlds I¡¦m telling you.¡¦ 

Draco raised his eyebrows. ¡¥Aren¡¦t you afraid of people who know magic?¡¦ 

Lloyd shrugged, ¡¥why should we? People like us, for once, believe in the magic of theatres because we encounter them with our lines.¡¦ 

Draco looked at the man before him, not really believing that he was the same person on stage. ¡¥I wonder, do you actors ever put your own feelings on stage?¡¦ 

Lloyd raised his eyebrows, then exhaled loudly. ¡¥If you¡¦re a professional, you should have no feelings at all.¡¦ He paused, looking into Draco¡¦s gray eyes. ¡¥But that is almost impossible.¡¦ 

¡¥Why?¡¦ 

¡¥Because everyone has feelings, and everyone would be affected by some sort of things, no matter if its big or small. Usually when you get up onto the stage, you try to suppress those feelings, but it usually degrades the performance, so it¡¦s hard, very hard. You try to pull yourself back to reality but the fact is, your sinking into the unreal world, the world of lies.¡¦ 

¡¥Lies?¡¦ 

¡¥Lies. Everything is fake in theatre, movies, books, anything that that¡¦s created from scratch. It¡¦s a sea of lies, and yet they are beautiful lies that create entertainment and balance to this world.¡¦ 

¡¥What if you can¡¦t help but fall into that feeling?¡¦ Draco asked carefully. 

Lloyd smiled. ¡¥Then just let yourself fall, it can¡¦t be something bad can it?¡¦ 

Draco couldn¡¦t remember the rest clearly, all he knew was he walked out of the theatre afterwards and into the busy night while the others chattered their way, all in groups or pairs. When he realized how cold it could be at night, the wind was already breezing through the narrow streets. 

He walked aimlessly down the streets, voice surrounding him, voices of laughter, of cries, of tears. He suddenly felt so lost, was he really falling for something that he shouldn¡¦t? Was he really doing something no one would consider acceptable, except for him? His memory before he knew Virginia was suddenly very vague, as if it was unreal. Was their relationship so unreal, was it really a lie? 

He didn¡¦t think so, because to him, it was more real than anything in his god damned stupid life. The laughter, the tears, the shouts, the cries, everything. She made him really live, and not walking around like a lifeless soul. 

She gave him the feeling he should have had, but had tried to suppress so hard. 

Draco suddenly let out a laugh. He had finally admit, he had fallen in _love with Virginia Weasley, that girl that had such flaming red hair that everyone would recognize it, everyone would be attracted to it, including him. But it wasn¡¦t just that, it was what was inside her. She looked so plain on the outside, but was in fact that most precious stone in existence, so precious that it desperately needed to be discovered, and Draco was just thankful to all the wizards in the world that he was the one who discovered it, and would have a chance to treasure it, if only she would let him. _

_¡§How in one night have we come... so far?¡¨ _

The line flashed by Draco¡¦s mind. He remembered how harsh his words were on that rainy night, on that very night where he had so wanted to continue that kiss that he had stopped so abruptly, just because of his damn pride and denial. Just one night, and it seemed that they had gone back to square one, not looking at each other, passing by like strangers from two different worlds. 

He should trust her, trust her with all his heart and not care what other¡¦s think, because it¡¦s just him and her. 

_Is it too late for me to turn around? _

A sudden flash made Draco jerk his head. He looked sideways and saw that he was standing in front of a boutique that sold evening gowns. The sales was just moving the model into place, and to Draco¡¦s surprise, it was wearing a black sleeveless gown. 

_¡¥Don¡¦t tell me that¡¦s you.¡¦ _

_¡¥What if it is?¡¦ _

_¡¥Well, I just can¡¦t imagine you in something like that. A sleevless gown? With white gloves and heels?¡¦ _

_¡¥I¡¦m a girl, a normal girl okay? Of course I fancied these gowns and dresses, woman stuff, you could say.¡¦ _

_¡¥Where in the bloody hell did you get an idea like that? Its not like you¡¦re a muggle, this is obviously something noble, you know, those muggle call it, dresses.¡¦ _

_¡¥I found this cutting in my Father¡¦s study once and stole it. I don¡¦t know why but I kept imagining myself in the dress and starting drawing.¡¦ _

_¡¥This really looks like you. But its kind of unrealistic you know, your breasts aren¡¦t that ¡V OW!¡¦ _

_¡¥Serves you right.¡¦ _

_¡¥You¡K¡¦ _

With a quick glance at the opening hours, Draco turned and made a run back to the theatre, totally forgetting that his fellow Quidditch Teammates were waiting for him. 

_ _____________________________________________________________________________ _

¡@

Virginia stared at the ceiling of the Great Hall, her eyes unfocused, fiddling with the red opal around her neck, clearly thinking about something. Books were scattered around in front of her, along with piles of broken quills and scribbled parchments. The Hall and long gone empty although it was only eight at night. People usually did homeowork in the hall or social with other schoolmates of different houses but since half the school was gone, the others usually stayed back at their dormitories, relaxing by the fire or playing a game of Exploding Snap. 

Not a lot would still do homework at an hour like this, Virginia was starting to wonder if she was getting even more serious tha Hermione. 

But then again, her mind wasn¡¦t really in her books, or school books, but rather on her discovery three days ago. 

She had a vague memory of looking at the book back at summer when she had walked past this creepy looking old bookshop, and that was when she was knocked into Borgin and Burks. She had no idea that she had packed the book with her and that it was inside her trunk all this time, compressed by her worn robes and yellowing parchments. 

She remembered that that was the very same day she received the blood red opal. She had tried to open the book but once she touched the cover a huge force bounced her back and she figured out that there was a seal on it, a magical seal, non the less. So in the end, the heavy book went back into the trunk, but stayed at the back of her mind. 

_What is that book? Virginia thought, unconsciously fiddling around with the opal around her neck. It had been giving her strange feelings, as if she had to open it to find some secret, a secret that involved something big. _

That it involved the Dark Mark. 

Virginia shook her head, ¡¥I¡¦m getting myself all confused, I have to stop.¡¦ Standing up abruptly, she decided that she needed a break. Her thoughts were getting all jumbled up inside and this was not a very good sign. Ever since her working room was blown up, some of her research was gone and this just made Virginia even more frustrated. 

¡¥All because of those two prats.¡¦ Virginia muttered as she stomped out of the empty Hall. _I am really going to kill those two idiots when they come back from __London __! She left her things in the Hall but took with her a parchment and a medical book, not expecting anyone to come and steal them since the house elves were too smart, they seemed to have the ability to read people¡¦s minds and she was almost sure that they knew she would be coming back. _

She decided to go to the kitchens, which she had done most frequently these days, to get perhaps some hot chocolate, although it was already summer. Hot soothing drinks seemed to always calm her down, a trick she learnt from her mother. 

¡¥Speaking of Mom and Dad, I wonder if they¡¦re going come to Hogwarts before going to the Stadium.¡¦ She had received a letter from them back when they heard of the whole incident, but having no mood to reply any letters at that time, she had tossed it to Charlie and asked him to write a reply on her behalf, saying that she was fine and that she had no hard feelings for losing her position. 

It was a lie that she didn¡¦t mind, because the fact was, she minded a lot. Thinking back, she had worked so hard, all through the rehearsals, the practices. She wanted to prove that even a Weasley, a little Weasley girl like her, had an existence that could be noticed, that could be impressed by. 

_So long for dreams. Virginia thought bitterly as she received a cup of hot lemon tea from a delighted house elf. They all seemed really exited, bustling around with pots and pans, the stoves hovering with fire. It was weird, because dinner was long over and the house elves should be cleaning up, not cooking. But she didn¡¦t ask, since it wasn¡¦t really her business, was it? She had long learnt not to barge into other people¡¦s business, ever since her brother and his two friends had excluded her from all their ¡¥affairs¡¦, to what they were, everyone was clear. _

She gave a loud audible sigh as the picture swung shut behind her. She just couldn¡¦t believe that life has changed so much for her, so much for her in a short period of what? Eight months¡K or one night. 

¡¥Stop it right now Virginia Weasley! You are not going to think about Draco Malfoy again! Remember what you promised yourself? He will never like you in that way! Just get over him and get on with your god damn life!¡¦ Virginia shook her head violently, and started to run down the corrido unconsciously r. She could feel the eyes, the eyes of the portraits following her. She didn¡¦t want to be noticed anymore! The consequence of being noticed, of being in the spotlight was to be hurt, to be humiliated, to be hated by the one that you fell for, the one that you will never be able to get away from in your heart¡K 

_Never? _

The word struck her like lightening, and at the same time, she was ran around the corner and collided directly with someone heading the opposite direction and fell to the floor, face down. 

_Am I never going to forget Draco Malfoy? Virginia thought, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall down from her dark brown eyes. He was invading her thoughts, all she could think of, dream of, was him. _

¡¥You okay?¡¦ a voice asked from above her. She looked up slightly, some long black hair covering her face. Montague was standing before her, his cloak slightly wrinkled. It was obvious that he was the one she had bumped into. He was holding one of her parchements out, which Virginia looked at suspiciously, wondering why there were no insults from the group behind him, which were all, undoubtedly, Slytherins. 

Then it hit her, her brand hair color was gone. 

¡¥You okay?¡¦ Montague repeated, confused. In his memory, he didn¡¦t know that there was a girl with that long black hair, excluding Weasley, but her¡¦s was sharp red. 

¡¥I don¡¦t need your help Montague.¡¦ Virginia said coldly, brushing her hair back and glaring at Montague. A gasp could be heard from behind him as they all stared at her. 

¡¥You¡K are you Ginny Weasley?¡¦ a girl with short dark hair stammered. 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ Virginia said curtly, snatching the parchment from Montague, considering seriously to stomp on his foot. She turned around to find her book but found that it was gone. 

¡¥Over here.¡¦ An all too familiar voice rang behind her. Virginia froze, her heart starting to slam against her rib cage. She had not heard that voice in two months already, hearing it again wanted to make her cry¡K but she wouldn¡¦t. 

Summoning her courage, she turned around, her heart beating so fast it would stop any moment. When she met Draco¡¦s stormy gray eyes, she almost wanted to fall back down onto the floor. 

She could clearly see the emotions swarming in his eyes. Swallowing hard, she reached out a trembling hand and snatched the book away from him. ¡¥Thank you Malfoy.¡¦ She didn¡¦t want to look at his eyes again, she didn¡¦t want to recall the painful memory. 

And she was oblivious of the sudden flash through his gray eyes, a sudden flash of hurt. 

¡¥Ginny Weasley! What in the bloody hell have you done to your god damn hair?¡¦ an angry voice roared down the hallway. 

Suppressing the emotions inside, she turned around and faced a flushed Ron Weasley, who was glaring at her so hard his eyes and noise were about to disappear from his face any second. 

¡¥Ginny¡K why is your hair¡K black?¡¦ Harry asked carefully, eyeing Hermione, who in turn eyed Ron again, whose eyes were shooting out fire. 

The Slytherins snickered. ¡¥Bet she¡¦s too ashamed of being a Weasley, god I¡¦d be humiliated to death if my hair was that red, like your head was on fire.¡¦ Montague snarled, glancing at Draco, and to his expectation, he wasn¡¦t snickering at all, in fact, he was still looking at Virginia with stormy eyes. 

¡¥Shut up Nigel Montague!¡¦ Ron yelled. 

¡¥Temper Weasley.¡¦ Pucey said calmly, his lips turned into a sly grin. ¡¥You wouldn¡¦t want to roar down the whole school now would you?¡¦ 

¡¥Say thanks to our beloved twin brothers.¡¦ Virginia said quickly before another argument could rise. 

¡¥Fred and George?¡¦ Hermione said surpisingly. 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ Virginia snapped, not at all being guilty when Hermione stepped back slightly in hurt. 

¡¥Watch your words Ginny Weasley!¡¦ Ron seethed. 

She couldn¡¦t believe Ron was talking to her like that. She was his sister, and yet Ron obviously thought that his little _lover was far more important that his only sister. _

Shaking her head bitterly, she turned her attention to a dark corner and stomped forward, kicking the two figures that were trying desperately hard to hide away from their sister¡¦s piercing eyes. 

¡¥Huh, hi Gin.¡¦ Fred said sheepishly, nudging George hard. 

¡¥Yeah, how¡¦ve you been these two weeks, miss us?¡¦ George stammered, nudging Fred back. 

¡¥I¡¦m tired of your pranks.¡¦ Virginia said in a low threatening voice, her brown eyes narrowed. 

And for once, the twins¡¦ smiles faded away and they were staring up at their sister, slightly stunned. 

Virginia took a deep breath, ¡¥Please, don¡¦t challenge my patience.¡¦ She wouldn¡¦t be able to stand it longer, she really couldn¡¦t¡K ¡¥Just don¡¦t.¡¦ 

¡¥Gin ¡V ¡¥ George reached for her, but Virginia shrugged away. 

¡¥Just don¡¦t challenge my patience anymore.¡¦ Virginia repeated, turning away. She felt the stares, they were everywhere! She didn¡¦t want that! She hated all the people putting her into the spotlight! She was running way, really running, before she knew it. Throwing the double doors of the hall open, she rushed forward, ignoring Professor McGonagal who was standing before her parchments, reading them with a surprised look. 

¡¥Miss Weasley, why ¡V ¡¥ 

Not waiting for Professor McGonagal to finish, she gathered her things and rushed out of the Great Hall again, trying desperately hard to hold back the hot tears that were welling at the corner of her eyes. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥You okay pal?¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah, I¡¦m fine.¡¦ Draco responded to Crabbe¡¦s question tiredly, dropping onto his bed without even bothering to change. 

¡¥You seem dead.¡¦ Goyle commented, licking at his lollipop loudly. 

¡¥Almost.¡¦ Draco said impatiently, and before his roommates could say another word, he closed the draps with a flick of his wand and put on a silencing charm, not wanting to hear any conversation from outside. His roommates weren¡¦t Crabbe and Goyle alone, but they were more or less the only ones who had the guts to make a civil conversation with him. 

_How pathetic. Draco thought, giving out a bitter laugh.__ I feel so superior, but the fact is I have no real close friends. _

Except for her. 

Draco sat up abruptly and racked his hair violently. ¡¥And I¡¦ve ruined everything between us, completely.¡¦ He knew it from the very moment Virginia called him Malfoy, he knew that she wanted to forget about him, to completely erase Draco Malfoy from her memory, and she was doing quite a good job, better than him at least. Her voice was like a sharp knife, piercing right through his heart. 

He saw her conflicting emotions, but he was clear that Virginia was determined to forget him, forget all the happy memories she had given him, the happiest among his hopeless sixteen years of life. And he had ruined it so badly, shattered her heart so badly that there was no chance for him to turn around. 

No more¡K 

Draco rubbed his face with both hands, trying to rub away the uncomfortable feeling rising within him, the feeling of hopelessness. Was this the feeling of lost? Was this the feeling of regret? He had never had anything to regret in his life before, excluding the fact that he wanted to regret that he was the son of Lucius Malfoy. But that was different, he had no choice, and so he accepted. This was _also different, he had a god damn choice¡K _

¡¥And I fucking ruined everything!¡¦ he suddenly shouted, puching his pillow hard, taking in deep uneven breaths. 

_¡¥She¡¦s mine Draco Malfoy.¡¦ _

¡¥Adrian Bradley.¡¦ Draco seethed, narrowing his gray eyes. 

_¡¥Just thought I¡¦d warn you Malfoy, don¡¦t get in my way, or you¡¦ll regret.¡¦ _

He glanced sideways at the black metal book on his bed side table, then at a small paper bag that was seated on top of it. The opal around Virginia ¡¦ neck was a clue to the book that he couldn¡¦t open at all, he knew it, that was what Mr. Borgin said. 

Draco sat down again, his breath slowly going back to normal. If it was his very last chance, he was willing to risk it¡K 

I won¡¦t let Adrian Bradley stay in my way, never! 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

Days at Hogwarts went by peacefully for Virginia , while others were always running around, busily preparing for the pre performance for the musical¡¦s sponsorers and the ministry people. There was only three days till the show and ten days till the real thing and the whole school seemed to get into a nervous break down, especially Lesley. 

O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts were over, so the whole school was ready to do anything to help, although she did hear Professor McGonagal complain about the musical dragging down some people¡¦s grades. She even heard Hermione sigh about not having exams while Ron looked at her as if she had gone nutters. 

_Speaking of Ron¡K Virginia sighed to herself, looking out the window at the green Quidditch field. __He seems to be mad at me¡K still. She knew that she had been a bit harsh to Hermione, and, ashamed to admit, she did that on purpose. She was jealous, jealous at why Hermione got all the attention sometimes, the attention of her family. They all treated her as the best, as the future Mrs. Weasley. _

She didn¡¦t deny that, since she and her brother were so in love, everyone could see that. She just felt so unfair, she was no worse than her, why did she never get the care that exceeded Hermione? She had once been the most precious one, once¡K but not now. As time passed by, her brothers, her mother and father would treat her as any other Weasley boy¡K no different. And since she had nothing special, it further contributed to her invisibility. 

_Stop being pestimistic Virginia Weasley. She scolded herself, standing to stretch. Although exams were over, she didn¡¦t have much to do. No one really needed her help in the musical, well no one dared to ask anyway, and there seemed to be less injuries these days. __Reckon it¡¦s because I told the twins off. _

Another wave of guilt washed through her. Never had she said such harsh words to her family, they really took the cake. _But they were acting over the edge! Virginia reasoned mentally. _

¡¥Ginny.¡¦ Virginia jumped at the voice calling her. Looking up from her day dreaming, she saw Professor McGonagal staring down at her, her hair in the usual tight bun, but without the hat this time. 

¡¥Oh, Professor!¡¦ Virginia quickly stood up. ¡¥Did you want me to do something?¡¦ 

Professor McGonagal gave her one of her rare smiles and sat down on the couch, scanning the little working room. ¡¥So you¡¦ve been practically living here for the past nine months or so, I presume?¡¦ 

Virginia looked away embarrassingly. ¡¥Well, I usually work here, but I do go back to the Gryffindor tower on time Professor!¡¦ 

Professor McGonagal laughed. ¡¥I¡¦m not scolding you or anything, its just rare for students your age to do something so enthusiastically, not even Miss Granger would do so, except for maybe exam periods.¡¦ She gave Virginia a wink, which made her stare. 

Was this the Deputy Mistress of Hogwarts? The Professor that would be ruthless enough to take away one hundred points from her own house? Where had their Professor McGonagal gone? 

¡¥Ginny¡K do you know exactly how you¡¦ve worked these few months?¡¦ Professor McGonagal asked after examining her. 

Virginia looked down. _Another lecture again¡K She looked up again and put on her best smile. ¡¥I know I may have been too preoccupied with my work Professor, but I can still manage it, especially my research on the Dark Mark.¡¦ _

Professor McGonagal nodded. ¡¥I¡¦ve heard, which was a shock to me that Snape said that you were doing an excellent job on the research.¡¦ 

Virginia ¡¦s draw dropped to the floor. Snape had never given her any compliments about her work, just complains and orders. Of course she wouldn¡¦t say anything and do what she was told, sometimes she had a feeling that Snape was making fun of her, but she never really told anyone of course. In fact, some even sympathized her for being ordered around. 

Professor McGonagal tapped her wand and a tea cup with steaming tea appeared. ¡¥Honestly, I was really shocked, and so was Dumbledore.¡¦ She set down the cup on the table and turned to Virginia again. ¡¥Are you sure there aren¡¦t any hard feelings about the¡K incident?¡¦ 

Virginia just stared at her silently, choosing not to answer. 

Professor McGonagal sighed. ¡¥I know we are all being busy, and I¡¦m ashamed to realize that I haven¡¦t approached you sooner since I am your house head and I have a responsibility. But I see you¡¦ve taken it well, and handled with your school work with excellent efficiency as well.¡¦ McGonagal gave her a smile again. ¡¥Gryffindor is proud to have students like you, like Hermione.¡¦ 

Virginia looked down, she was being compared again, she was sick of that. ¡¥But are you proud of me being a Gryffindor? Virginia Weasley being one? And not just another student with good marks?¡¦ 

Professor McGonagal raised her eyebrows in surprise, mainly because Virginia called herself by her full name. She cleared her throat and was about to open her mouth when the door of the infirmary burst open and in came Ingemar Crowther¡K¡K 

¡¥Dear Merlins!¡¦ Professor McGonagal exclaimed, standing up abruptly. 

¡K¡KWith Yvette Dawes in his arms¡K unconscious. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Who is it?¡¦ 

Yvette snapped her half opened eyes wide and stared at the white ceiling, feeling something warm and wet at the corner of her eyes. Blinking furiously she turned her head and saw Virginia sitting there with her arms crossed, looking at her in the eye. It was the first time that she found her eyes so piercing, despite their roundness, which made them look so innocent and kind. 

¡¥ Virginia ? Why ¡V where am I?¡¦ Yvette asked, trying to sit up, but found herself so weak that she dropped back to the bed, wincing. Seeing this, Virginia stood up and helped her up, stuffing a pillow behind her back. Yvette accepted the help silently, looking at Virginia all the time. It had been quite some time since they had talked since she was so preoccupied with things going around her, and she noticed that Virginia had gone quite thin. A sudden wave of guilt washed through her. 

¡¥You¡¦re in the infirmary.¡¦ Virginia replied, sitting back down. She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. 

¡¥Infirmary? Why?¡¦ Yvette asked, looking around in confusion. 

¡¥You threw yourself from the circular stage when you were rehearsing for the pre-show. Seems that you¡¦ve been working quite hard, luckily your legs aren¡¦t broken, so you can still perform.¡¦ Virginia added quickly when Yvette stared at her in horror. 

Yvette sighed in relief. ¡¥I guess I¡¦ve been too careless, I haven¡¦t slept much and I¡¦m still worried about the performance.¡¦ She lowered her eyebrows. ¡¥By the way, how long have I been here?¡¦ 

¡¥Two days¡¦ Virginia replied. 

¡¥Two¡K¡¦ Yvette widened her eyes in shock. ¡¥That means the pre-performance is today!¡¦ She threw the covers off quickly and attempted to climb off the bed of failed miserably. 

¡¥Yes¡K its today.¡¦ Virginia said calmly, pushing her back down onto the bed, ¡¥and to what I¡¦ve heard, they have decided to do the duet by Malfoy and Parkinson instead.¡¦ 

¡¥Oh¡K¡¦ Yvette looked down in guilt. ¡¥It wasn¡¦t suppose to be that scene¡K I guess it¡¦s all my fault.¡¦ She grimaced at the sorness between her legs and looked at Virginia questionly. ¡¥How did I get here?¡¦ 

¡¥Ingemar Crowther carried you in, unconscious.¡¦ Virginia said evenly, crossing her arms again. 

A flick of disappointment flashed through Yvette¡¦s hazel eyes. She looked away and smiled. ¡¥Really¡K I guess I¡¦ll have to thank him these days.¡¦ 

Virginia sensed something wrong, well the fact showed that something was wrong, very wrong, and it was time for Yvette to spill, or it will hurt her even more¡K and him. 

Leaning forward slightly, Virginia took Yvette¡¦s hand and looked at her meaningfully, while Yvette raised her eyebrows questioningly, not expecting the question Virginia was about to ask. ¡¥Yvette¡K you, you¡K had a miscarriage.¡¦ 

Yvette stared at her, not smiling, not frowning. She just simply stared at her in bewilderment, not really believing the redhead, well¡K the black head now. ¡¥No.¡¦ she said firmly, shaking her head. 

Virginia took a deep breath and shook her head. ¡¥Yes Yvette, you had a miscarriage. When Ingemar carried you in, there was blood all over your legs. Luckily you were wearing trousers, but Madam Promfey and I have already done some checks and you had, undoubtedly, been pregnant and had a miscarriage from the impact when you fell from the stage.¡¦ 

¡¥_No¡K¡¦ Yvette denied, flinging away her hand. ¡¥I can¡¦t have had a miscarriage! I¡¦m only seventeen! How could¡K¡¦ _

Virginia looked at Yvette with narrowed eyes. ¡¥You were pregnant Yvette, and you can¡¦t be pregnant by yourself.¡¦ She took a deep breath. ¡¥Who was it?¡¦ 

Yvette started shaking visibly and buried her face in her hands. ¡¥I can¡¦t be¡K¡K¡¦ 

Virginia grasped her shoulder and forced her to look up. ¡¥Yvette! You had a baby! A life inside your body! It¡¦s a gift to have a child and now you¡¦ve lost it! Whether you like it or not you were a mother, and now your child¡¦s gone! The _least you can do is tell the one who did it and take responsibility, __both of you!¡¦ _

Tears threatened to stream down Yvette¡¦s pale cheeks. Bitting her lips hard, Yvette threw her arms around Virginia and burst into tears, crying out all the sorrow and pressure she had been through for all these months. Virginia sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Yvette¡¦s trembling form, patting her back. It felt quite awkward for her since she hadn¡¦t really had this experience of comforting people before. 

¡¥I¡K¡K I knew it was a mistake! He said it was a mistake¡K I ¡V we didn¡¦t mean to do anything, but I was just so jealous! I haven¡¦t felt like that in my entire life! I so wanted to have him alone, to be exclusively his! I really didn¡¦t know that it would turn so bad¡K¡¦ Yvette cried. ¡¥I don¡¦t know what to do¡K I had the suspicion, but I didn¡¦t want to accept the fact! I¡K¡K¡¦ 

Virginia sniffed and held her friend tight. She didn¡¦t mind the fact that Yvette didn¡¦t really pay attention to her for the past two months because she knew she had been going through a lot. Seeing her now was like seeing herself, the Virginia Weasley that had been dealing with so much pressure and pain from the people around her, from the person she had minded so very much. It was heart breaking to find that her friend was going through the same thing, and maybe even worse. 

¡¥Yvette.¡¦ Virginia pulled away and wiped away some of Yvette¡¦s hot tears. ¡¥No matter what the fact is, it¡¦s in the past. What you have to do is learn to accept and take the responsibility. You need to tell him, and your family.¡¦ 

¡¥I can¡¦t¡K¡¦ Yvette whispered, ¡¥I can¡¦t put him into trouble, I¡¦ve already been a big trouble¡K¡¦ 

¡¥And that doesn¡¦t mean you have to take all the responsibility and burden!¡¦ Virginia said harshly, giving Yvette a hard shake. ¡¥He has the responsibility too! You may hate him, but still ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥I love him!¡¦ Yvette cut in, then closed her mouth shut, lowering her head. ¡¥But it¡¦s no use, he doesn¡¦t love me, I¡¦m just a fling to him.¡¦ 

Virginia shook her head firmly and held her face. ¡¥You need to tell him. He has a responsibility too and no matter how hard it is to accept, he was a father for the last week or so.¡¦ 

¡¥I¡¦m tired Ginny¡K¡¦ Yvette closed her eyes, bitting her lips. ¡¥I¡¦m only seventeen, I can¡¦t believe that, I, I did that and¡K¡¦ she threw her hands up in despair. ¡¥What am I going to do? How will the others see me?¡¦ 

¡¥Tell him, tell your parents. Madam Promfey and I will not say a word out.¡¦ Virginia said seriously. ¡¥You¡¦ve got to face it.¡¦ 

Yvette shook her head, ¡¥I don¡¦t know if I can do this¡K¡¦ 

Virginia gave her a smile and wiped away some of her tears, trying hard to suppress her own tears as well. ¡¥I¡¦ll always be here, when you need me, remember? We¡¦re friends, friends till the end.¡¦ 

¡¥ Virginia ¡K¡¦ Yvette nodded, giving her a small smile through tears. 

¡¥Who is it?¡¦ 

Yvette looked up at Virginia ¡¦s innocent brown eyes. She knew she couldn¡¦t lie to her. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Hey ¡V you can¡¦t ¡V ¡¥ 

Ignoring the two students who were guarding at the double doors of the dance studio, Virginia pushed away their reaching hands and kicked open the door soundly. For the first time in two and a half months, she stepped into the place full of happy memories again. But this time, it wasn¡¦t for her, and she didn¡¦t feel happy at all. 

In fact, she was _livid. _

Everyone inside froze. All the cast and crew were there, including the helpers and some pprofessors. A long table was set at the far end and some men and women dressed neatly, some in muggle attire and some in robes were sitting there. Even Cornelius Fudge was present, sitting right in the middle and staring at Virginia in surprise, then in disbelief as he realized who she was. Everyone was silent as they stared at the intruder, who was panting. 

Draco and Pansy, who were in the middle of the routine and stopped, along with all the others. Seeing her enemy, Pansy took the opportunity to lean against Draco. Even Ron had his eyes bugged out while Hermione had her eyebrows raised in surprise, clutching the piece of parchment in her hands. 

Ignoring the stares that she hated so much, she looked around for her target. Her brown eyes setting on a group of dancers sitting at the corner who obviously wasn¡¦t in the scene, she stalked forward across the dance floor in silent fury, past a surprise Pansy and unreadable Draco and towards that crowd. 

¡¥Barlow D¡¦Aguilar¡K¡¦ Virginia whispered through clutched teeth. 

Not expecting her to call him, Barlow looked up at Virginia in surprise, his unruly dark blonde hair sticking in his eyes. ¡¥What is it Weasley?¡¦ 

Virginia glared at him for at least thirty seconds before reaching down to haul him up by the collar. Barlow was so shocked that he didn¡¦t react at all and before he knew it, he was slammed against the wall hard. After a round of gasps, the studio went into complete silence again, not believing that this violent girl was the little _Weasley girl. _

Virginia narrowed her eyes, her face inches from him. ¡¥You know exactly what you¡¦ve done to her.¡¦ Barlow widened his eyes and stared at her in bewilderment. 

¡¥I don¡¦t know ¡V ¡¥ Barlow stared. 

Virginia gave him a violent shake. ¡¥Don¡¦t pretend _nothing happened, because something __did happen, and you need to take responsibility D¡¦__Aguilar.¡¦ _

**_[flashback] _**

¡¥It¡¦s Barlow, Ginny,¡¦ Yvette confessed, looking down, ¡¥Barlow D¡¦Aguilar.¡¦ 

Not being very surprised, Virginia just raised her eyebrows in response. Yvette looked at Virginia expectantly, then gave out a bitter laugh. ¡¥Am I that transparent, or does everyone know what¡¦s going on?¡¦ 

¡¥No.¡¦ Virginia said firmly, ¡¥I¡¦ve been suspecting this all along, I just didn¡¦t know you two¡K¡¦ 

Yvette looked away and dropped back onto the bed, covering her eyes with the back of her hand, trying desperately to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall again. ¡¥It was a mistake, he said that I was a mistake.¡¦ Virginia ¡¦s eyebrows wrinkled together as Yvette continued. ¡¥I never really intended to start a relationship with him, but somehow it just did, and so naturally. I may seem experienced, but the truth is I¡¦m not. We¡¦ve been seeing each other all around school, grasping any opportunity we got. I was more than happy, I was _very happy in fact, since I was never really cared by anyone before, until I came here and met you and Barlow.¡¦ _

Pausing, Yvette turned to her side, lowering her eyes. ¡¥I really thought that he was someone I could trust. He knew I trusted him, and as time passed, I started to depend on him. I just did so naturally and before I could stop, I was having sex with him.¡¦ 

¡¥You¡¦re only seventeen Yvette.¡¦ Virginia said slowly, ¡¥you know better than doing something so irresponsible at an age like this.¡¦ 

¡¥I know.¡¦ Yvette whispered. ¡¥I know that I¡¦m wrong, but I just couldn¡¦t stop it, and neither would he. But that was when the nightmare started.¡¦ 

¡¥Nightmare?¡¦ Virginia raised her eyebrows, ¡¥I thought you two ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥I was worth nothing to him after that night.¡¦ Yvette interrupted silently, her eyes begging Virginia not to interrupt. ¡¥We slept together a few times, then he started to act so cold around me. I thought I could be patient with him, forgive anything he did to me, but¡K¡¦ The dried tears started to roll down again as Yvette looked away, trying hard to stop crying. 

¡¥When we were in London , I ¡V I walked into him doing it with another girl from his school¡K¡¦ 

Virginia narrowed her eyes in silent anger. Yvette was cheated, no, she was completely torn apart by what had happened, and now... 

**_[end of flashback] _**

Narrowing his dark blue eyes, Barlow pushed Virginia away and straightened his clothes. ¡¥What do_ you know about me Weasley, don¡¦t pretend you know everything.¡¦ _

¡¥I know enough already.¡¦ Virginia seethed, jumping in front of him again, stopping him with one hand. ¡¥You two are in a very big problem now.¡¦ 

Barlow gave out a laugh. ¡¥What problem could she possibly have?¡¦ he gave Virginia a sly grin, ¡¥It was just a few nights of fun, do you really think a slut like her would care? Come off of it Weasley, that girl has nothing for me now ¡V ¡¥ 

Silence dominated the huge studio as a slap rang through place. 

¡¥What the fuck ¡V ¡¥ Barlow swore, holding his face. 

¡¥You say that again!¡¦ Virginia yelled, hauling him by the collar again. ¡¥She had a miscarriage! If you still have a bit of consciousness in your god damned mind, then go talk to her, before she _never talks to you, and I mean NEVER.¡¦ _

¡¥Miscarraige?¡¦ Barlow shook his head. ¡¥no wa ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥YES!¡¦ Virginia yelled again, making everyone jumped. Pushing him down onto the floor, she looked down at him with disgust. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and turned away. She felt rising up her chest, it was making her hard to breath. ¡¥You¡¦re right, this is none of my business. Do whatever you want Barlow D¡¦Aguilar.¡¦ 

She turned and looked at him again, then shook her head. 

¡¥Just don¡¦t regret.¡¦ 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥A miscarriage! I wonder who it is!¡¦ Montague said, helping himself to some salad in front of Dolores. 

¡¥Have some manners will you?¡¦ Dolores snapped, slapping away his hand. Looking at her innocently, Montague gave that up and grabbed a piece of fried chicken in front of him. 

¡¥Aren¡¦t you curious about that though?¡¦ Faith asked, ¡¥I mean, Barlow has a reputation of being a playboy, but, getting someone pregnant was _not what I had in mind.¡¦ _

Pucey shrugged. ¡¥I wouldn¡¦t be that surprised, I heard he has some family problems and doesn¡¦t live with his parents, although both of them still live together in Switzerland .¡¦ 

¡¥What do you think Draco?¡¦ Montague said loudly. 

Blinking, Draco looked up, not really following their conversation. ¡¥Pardon?¡¦ 

¡¥Who do you think it is? You know, the one D¡¦Aguilar fucked and got pregnant ¡V OUCH! What did you do that for woman?¡¦ Montague demanded, rubbing his waist. 

¡¥Stop swearing Nigel.¡¦ Dolores warned. 

¡¥What?¡¦ 

¡¥Mind your own business Nigel.¡¦ Draco grunted, throwing him a piece of beef, aiming right at his face. ¡¥You¡¦re no better than D¡¦Aguilar, believe me.¡¦ 

¡¥Malfoy¡K¡¦ 

¡¥I totally agree.¡¦ Bruce chimed in, ¡¥I mean after all, who hasn¡¦t been ticked off by Nigel Montague befo ¡V ¡¥ he was cut off when a piece of beef was aimed at _his face. _

¡¥Shut up Bruce.¡¦ Montague warned, shooting a glance at a fuming Dolores. 

¡¥What? Isn¡¦t that the truth¡K¡¦ 

Rolling his eyes, Draco tuned the group¡¦s conversation out, concentrating on his dinner. _Barlow D¡¦Aguilar is in so much trouble now. He thought, shaking head. _

Of all the people in the world, Draco Malfoy knew what was going on before anyone else, and knew that Virginia ¡¦s ¡¥her¡¦ was referring to Yvette Dawes. It was coincidence actually, when he had come back after the ¡¥Miss Saigon¡¦ musical. He had come back late at a little past midnight , trying to get out of McGonagal¡¦s prying eyes. He had been hanging around the hallways of the Leaky Cauldron when Yvette had suddenly stormed past him, oblivious of his existence. She had been fuming as she flung open the door and received the shcok of her life. Draco was standing behind the door all long as he listened to the commotion. 

_That guy is in for some real trouble, getting Yvette pregnant. Draco thought, stabbing at his salad.__ And __Virginia __¡K Sighing, he looked up, an action he hadn¡¦t done for some time, and searched the Gryffindor table which was behind the Hufflepuff one. The dream team was sitting right in the middle, with their backs to them. Myra was sitting at the far end of the table, chatting excitedly with Pierre . He had noticed for some time that Virginia didn¡¦t come to dinner with the others, and seemed to have special permission from Professor McGonagal. _

_She¡¦ll get sick, working like that. Draco thought, frowning. He knew Virginia worked over hours, even when exams were long time over and the others were having fun, enjoying what was left from school before everyone would go home for their summer holidays. He didn¡¦t understand why she still did the dark mark researches when he had done things that hurt her so much. She had changed around him so much, he knew and felt it when he thought back to the times when they past each other unconsciously in the hallways or when she stood aside while he kept on bickering with her brother. _

_Would she be happier if nothing of thie had happened? Draco couldn¡¦t help but think, lowering his gray eyes. Although she didn¡¦t look very happy before, she didn¡¦t have any trouble, but now, with his dark mark and all¡K _

_The Dark Mark¡K Fury rised within him as he slapped his fork down, making everyone around him jump up in shock. _

¡¥Draco¡K are you okay?¡¦ Faith asked, looking at him with her eyebrows twisted. She always treated him like a younger brother, although he never really appreciated it in public. 

¡¥I¡¦m finished.¡¦ Draco said bluntly. Standing up, he left his seat and headed for the hall¡¦s exit while the others around him continued to chat. He walked down the halls aimlessly, not knowing where his feet were taking him while his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of her, yes, of her, the redhead he had come to be so aware of, the redhead who he had¡K 

Clutching his dark mark, he leaned against the wall and sighed. _What use is it now, everything¡¦s in a mess and you¡¦re the one who ruined it all Draco Malfoy! Why do you always have to be so god damn suspicious about everything? You know it couldn¡¦t have been her! _

Thinking about the dark mark, he thought of that book he got, and the opal around Virginia ¡¦s neck. There must be something about hit. He mused, narrowing his eyes in deep thought. 

He knew it was a clue to his dark mark. 

_And I¡¦m going to find out about it tonight. _

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

She was hot, very hot. Panting in her sleep, Virginia flipped and turned in her sheets. She was sleeping, and yet she felt no peace in the darkness, instead, chaos. She didn¡¦t understand, was this her means of sleep in the past few months? She wasn¡¦t resting, instead she felt herself fighting, fighting for a safe place to hide, fighting for a person to really love her in a way she wanted. 

The moonlight shined upon Virginia ¡¦s unpeaceful form as sweat started to form on her skin. It was dripping down the side of her head and down onto her sensitive neck, where she gave a shiver. 

She could feel someone over her, all this time, watching her restless sleep. 

_¡¥Your mine, a gift my father gave me, your all mine.¡¦ _

_Who was that? Was it someone I know? Why is his voice so familiar? The voice had been dominating her sleep ever since, troubling her sleep, not wanting to let go of her. _

_¡¥You¡¦re mine¡K¡K¡¦ _

¡¥Is this the ¡V ¡¥ 

_¡¥Don¡¦t leave me¡K¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥Don¡¦t! Don¡¦t shoot!¡¦ _

_¡¥You will only be mine, I won¡¦t let anyone hurt you!¡¦ _

¡¥I¡K¡K¡¦ 

The voices were so far away, the noise behind was disturbing but faint, and yet they felt so real, like it was one of her pasts. Was it? Or was it just another illusion, and illusion, like the things that had happened around her these few months? 

She saw red, something glowing in red¡K 

_¡¥I see you want a game don¡¦t you Ginny?¡¦ _

_¡¥I won¡¦t disappoint you, my fair lady.¡¦ _

She knew that voice, it was someone she knew! She was sure of it! But where? WHERE? 

_¡¥Who do you think you are, you¡¦re a bloody death eater. You can¡¦t be compared to Ginny at all, because she¡¦s pure, and you are just evil.¡¦ _

_¡¥And I don¡¦t see anything different in you.¡¦ _

_¡¥You are a Death Eater, like it or not you will be a Death Eater for life. Ginny is something that is clean, and you will just ruin her soul.¡¦ _

_¡¥How would you know.¡¦ _

_¡¥Because she hates you.¡¦ _

_Who do I hate? Who¡¦s a death eater? Draco? Was he the one around her all the time? Guarding over her dreams? No it wasn¡¦t, it was someone else, it was someone that had been watching over her with those piercing eyes¡K who¡¦s eyes were they? Who¡K _

_¡¥She¡¦s mine Draco Malfoy, no one can have her except for me.¡¦ _

Who does she belong to? Who does she _want to belong to? She knew that answer, but she didn¡¦t want to admit it to anyone¡K it was too painful¡K _

_¡¥More will come, my dear Ginny, more¡K¡K¡¦ _

_No! I don¡¦t want anymore pain! No please¡K let me go¡K Why did she have to deal with all this pain? She¡¦s only a sixteen year old girl! Why? _

_Ginny¡K come to me, come to me where no one will control you again, no one will force you to do what you don¡¦t want, where no one will ignore your existence again. _

She heard someone calling her¡K could this person help her? Or would this person just drag her into another turmoil of pain¡K 

_¡¥You will die¡K and she will be mine forever. Everything you own, everything you care, will be mine¡K if I can¡¦t get what I want from you, I will destroy it¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥She will be mine forever¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥Everything you care¡K¡¦ _

Who would die? Draco? No! She didn¡¦t want Draco to die¡K she wanted him to¡K she ¡V 

_¡¥I will destroy it¡K¡¦ _

Destory me? 

_Where someone would appreciate you¡K _

Who would appreciate her? She was just a little girl¡K 

_But do you want someone to appreciate you? _

_Yes, above all things¡K _

_Then come with me. _

Virginia felt herself going down, into a deeper, darker place. Where was this voice taking her? Where? 

_I don¡¦t want to go¡K please don¡¦t! I ¡V _

_ ______________________________________________________________________________

¡¥NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¦ Virginia yelled at the top of her lungs, her eyes flying open, panting hard. It was so real, as if, as if ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥What in the bloody hell are you yelling about Weasley?¡¦ a voice screamed from outside the curtains of her fourposter, and without warning, light flooded through the room. 

¡¥Ginny? Is anything wrong?¡¦ a voice asked sleepily. 

There was no reply, because Virginia was busy staring at the intruder who was hovering over her, his stormy gray eyes boring into hers. 

_What in the world is Draco Malfoy doing in my bedroom? Her mind screamed. _

**End of Chapter 26**

¡@

**A/N: ** Be kind and review! Email me at **virginialo@wildimagination.net** if you got any questions! You can also leave any messages on my site's message board: **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworks**


	28. Chapter 27: Regrets in Time

****

Muggle Year  
by Virgi Ca

Chapter 27: Regrets in Time

**A/N: **Phew.... I'm not dead yet, don't worry. 

** The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn: ** http://muggleyear.wildimagination.net

¡@

They stared at each other, holding their breaths unconsciously. This was not happening, this was totally out of reality! 

Voices from outside snapped her back to attention before she could say a word while Draco continued to stare at her silently, not seeming to care whether he would be caught or not, sneaking into the girl¡¦s dormitory at two in the morning. 

The oak door flung open and Ron¡¦s voice rang into the room, followed by some noise frm various Gryffindors, and then Professor McGonagal. 

¡¥Ginny? Is anything wrong?¡¦ Ron cried, charging forward. He had the experience of being attacked at night by Sirius Black back in third year and he wouldn¡¦t let anything happen to his little sister. 

¡¥Oh no!¡¦ Virginia cursed under her breathe. Springing up, she grabbed Draco by the shoulder¡¦s and pushed him down onto the bed on his back. 

¡¥ Virginia , what are you ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Shut up!¡¦ Virginia hissed, covering his mouth, not evening noticing him calling her ¡¥ Virginia ¡¦. Pulling up the covers again, she threw herself face down on top of him, covering her head with the thick blanket she had summoned quickly from her trunk, covering Draco completely. The blankets were very thick and fluffy so it was quite hard to tell whether there was more than one person inside. 

Just as the both of them were covered up, the curtains¡¦ were ripped open and in came Ron¡¦s head sticking inside. 

¡¥Are you okay Ginny?¡¦ Harry asked anxiously, looking strangely at the bundle on the bed. It was already summer and very hot, no one would still be using _those_ blankets. 

Breathing hard, Virginia stuck her head out slightly, revealing only her eyes and nose. ¡¥I¡¦m sorry¡K I, uh, I had a nightmare and¡K¡¦ She wasn¡¦t lying, well not entirely, she did have a nightmare before she saw Draco right on top of her. 

Professor McGonagal gave out a sigh of relief. 

Adela rolled her eyes and marched forward, putting her hands on her hips. ¡¥Please Weasley, put a silencing charm on your bed if you can¡¦t keep your bloody mouth shut in your sleep, we have to sleep if you haven¡¦t noticed this by now. You bet you don¡¦t know how many times you¡¦ve woken us up when you come back from your bloody research, barging into the room and slamming doors. For your information, some people have to have enough rest for the coming show, unlike you.¡¦ 

Eyebrows twitching, Virginia was about to sit up and glare at Adela when she felt a hand clutch the side of her waist. Biting her lips, she leaned into the bed again, her heart slamming against rib cage as she felt Draco¡¦s warm breath on her chest. 

¡¥I thought she was your roommate Adela.¡¦ Ron said, twisting his eyebrows in disapproval. ¡¥Are you always like that to Ginny?¡¦ 

Adela snorted. ¡¥Do you really think your little sister here is that of a goody two shoe? She comes back late at two or three, hell knows what she¡¦s doing outside, maybe shagging with some Slytherin, or maybe Draco Malfoy, who knows? She said so herself before.¡¦ 

This time, Draco wanted to sit up but Virginia pushed him down further into the soft bed, pulling the covers up again. 

¡¥Don¡¦t say that about my sister Adela, she¡¦s not like that.¡¦ Ron seethed. 

Adela raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. ¡¥And you think you haven¡¦t heard about the rumors flying around school huh?¡¦ 

¡¥What rumors?¡¦ Harry asked carefully. 

Evelyne swallowed hard and nudged Geraldine, who bit her lip. ¡¥Adela, you really shouldn¡¦t ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥You really think I¡¦m afraid of you Weasley¡¦s because you have like _so many people?¡¦ Adela snarled. ¡¥Really, the rumors have been flying around since the break at London , how Ron and Hermione have relations¡K how Adrian wanted Ginny from Malfoy, how Malfoy ¡V ¡¥ _

¡¥Enough!¡¦ Professor McGonagal shouted, catching the attention of everyone. ¡¥Everyone back to their dormitories and if I hear one more word before sunrise, detention for all Gryffindors!¡¦ 

At that, everyone scrambled out of the fifth year girl¡¦s dormitory while Adela still mumbled under her breath, glaring at Virginia . Before climbing into bed, she tossed her curly hair back over her shoulder and looked at Virginia . ¡¥You know what Gin, nobody¡¦s fond of you, you might not notice but people think you are so arrogant.¡¦ 

_Like me._ Draco thought as he felt Virginia freeze in place. 

It took a few minutes before the room was in total silence again. Soundlessly, Virginia pushed away the covers again, letting Draco sit up. Reaching for her wand on her side table, she cast a silencing charm and then picked up the invisibility cloak that was lying at the side of her bed, thanking the gods that nobody found out about it. All this time she had her heard lowered, not daring to the meet the sharp gray eyes that were watching her every move all this time, as if they were glowing in the moonlight. 

¡¥What are you doing here?¡¦ Virginia asked quietly, trying her best not to look at Draco. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to make some space between them, they were after all, in the same _bed, wouldn¡¦t do much good about the rumors Adela was referring to. _

After a long period of silence, when Virginia almost thought Draco had apprated from her bed, he spoke. ¡¥You come back past midnight every night?¡¦ 

That was an unexpected question, but Virginia answered anyway. ¡¥Yes, well¡K I did have some work to ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥No one ever asked you to continue the dark mark research.¡¦ Draco said curtly, lowering his eyes, immediately regretting his words. He didn¡¦t know why, but his cool was slowly slipping away by the sight of her tired form. 

Virginia looked up with wide eyes, then looked away again, her eyes trembling slightly, cursing herself for the tears that were threatening to slide down again. Why did she act so uncontrolled whenever Draco Malfoy was around? It was like that _everytime_, why was she such a failure? 

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him hard with narrowed eyes, successfully suppressing the emotions that were rushing up at the sight of Draco¡¦s dark gray eyes, those eyes that were so familiar, yet so far away. ¡¥What do you want?¡¦ she repeated, but in an equally curt voice. 

Draco wasn¡¦t dumb and heard the obvious rejection in her voice. Taking a small breath, he started over again, but was cut off before he could even open his mouth. 

¡¥Certainly you wouldn¡¦t want to associate with some one who possesses the Dark Mark now would you.¡¦ Virginia continued bitterly, her red lips in a thin line. 

¡¥What do you mean?¡¦ 

¡¥What do I mean?¡¦ Virginia repeated. Shaking her head with a small but bitter smile on her lips, she turned her back to him and looked out into the dark that had turned moonless in just a few minutes. It suddenly seemed so unpleasant, even dreadful, especially to the ones who have an equally dreadful mood. The moon seemed like a graveyard now. 

Draco looked at her back, feeling it so vulnerable and far. Since when was there a distance between them ever since they really got to know each other? He didn¡¦t feel any when they were working together, he had been close to her than anybody in the world, except for maybe his mother, what had made such a wide gap between them? 

_You, IDIOT._ Draco¡¦s mind screamed. 

¡¥If you really want to know why I¡¦m still working so hard, not having fun like everyone else, then here¡¦s your answer Mr. Malfoy.¡¦ Virginia said in a low voice, turning slightly. ¡¥I want to lose myself into anything, anything just to make me forget about you.¡¦ 

Draco lifted his eyebrows, his lips turning into a very thin line. 

Virginia bit he rlip and looked away, holding back the tears. She was strong, very strong, she could put down anything, but¡K but why was she feeling like a hundred weights have fallen over her heart when the thought of Draco disappearing from her life? 

¡¥You really want to forget me?¡¦ Draco asked hoarsly. 

¡¥Can I not? Do I have a choice?¡¦ Virginia asked in a trembling voice, glaring at her through watery eyes. ¡¥You were the one who said that you didn¡¦t want me to interfere with your life! You were the one who believed that I was the one who cast the dark mark, you were the one who hurt me so much that I almost couldn¡¦t heal myself! Do you know how I felt when I saw you walking past me as if I were a _nobody_? Do you know how I felt when I saw you all hot around Pansy Parkinson? Before all this I thought I had finally found a place where I could belong to, but I was just so, so wrong¡K¡¦ 

Draco so wanted to just hug her, kiss her, kiss her from all the pain that he had caused her and tell her that nothing had happened, that he was still the Draco Malfoy she could belong to¡K but he couldn¡¦t. What he had done to her was simply unforgivable, how could he ever make things up? What could he do? 

Nothing. 

He was about to leave the bed when Virginia suddenly opened her mouth again. 

¡¥ Adrian was right.¡¦ She whispered, her black hair falling over her face. ¡¥What do I see in you? You¡¦ve done nothing but tear me apart, what more do you want? Do you know how I lived for these past months? I¡¦ve been stared at like a monster when I walked down hallways, I¡¦ve been criticized behind my back, I¡¦ve been irritated by my own dormmates, not a word of comfort from my ¡§friends¡¨, no time from my brothers because of the musical. 

¡¥What more pain can a sixteen year old stand? I¡¦m just a sixteen year old, a girl that should be doing what girls should do and not worry about things and people around her. I¡¦ve been living like that ever since my first year, being looked at with fear, and now, when I thought my year would be great, would be one of the best, and it was taken away from me again. Everything! I thought I had my family, I thought I had Charlie, Lesley! I thought I had Ron, I had friends, had Yvette, had _you!_ I thought I had a chance to prove to myself that I was worthwhile, that I was capable in doing something different from others, that I was able to be Gladys Winifred, be the female lead that everyone wanted to be. But what do I get? A total disappointment! Because of something I didn¡¦t do, I take the credit for ruining the peace of the school, I take the responsiblitiy for something that I didn¡¦t do at all! Even you! The one that I thought knew me best, rejected me, abandoned me¡K¡¦ 

Lowering his eyebrows, Draco bit his lowering lip, looking away the whole time. Yes, he admitted that he was the one who disappointed her the most, but was it really the end, between them, like he had said so firmly back then? 

¡¥I really, really just thought that I had found my shelter, someone that I could depend on, someone that could protect me from the lonliness that had dominated me for the past five years. Adrian asked what I saw in you that made me reject everyone, including him, and that was my answer, because I saw that you really cared about me, but I guess that was all a lie.¡¦ 

_No!_ Draco screamed mentally, turning his head abruptly to look at her. She was going away, far away, like he was no longer able to reach for her, like he did so many times before. 

¡¥You¡¦ve done everything you wished for, what more do you want?¡¦ Virginia whispered in total dispair, turning to look into his eyes pleadingly. He saw the hopelessness in her eyes, it was dreadful¡K simply dreadful. 

Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was wrong to find her again, maybe everything was wrong from the very first moment when they crashed into each other outside the studio, when they worked endless hours in the infirmary, when they kissed¡K 

Draco¡¦s thin lips curved into a small smile. That kiss would dominate his dreams day and night, he never forgot how sweet and soft her lips were, he acted like a little boy getting a chance to taste his first lollipop. They were innocent, so innocent and clean he would be damned if he ever let anyone touch them¡K but he couldn¡¦t stop that. 

Just once, just one more time, and he¡¦d be through with everything. 

Reaching out a hand, he brushed away some some dark hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She didn¡¦t resist, she didn¡¦t pull away from him, but just stared back at him silently with her chocolate brown eyes. His cold fingers slid past her cheeks and across her red lips, he felt them clearly, like he was touching sweet cotton candy. 

Very slowly he pulled her towards him and he lowered his head, breathing upon her lips. He could feel her racing heart beat, he was aware of the conflicting emotions in her eyes, he knew everything¡K 

¡¥Do you love me?¡¦ he asked in a soft whisper. Brown eyes widened as he lowered his head without warning, claiming her lips that were a dream to him. It was till now that he realized just how much he missed those lips that moved against his, how comfortable they felt, as if he was born to be kissed by her, to be embraced by her. 

It felt so right, so right that she couldn¡¦t resist at all. His hands were warm and comforting, his lips were smooth as they moved on hers. As if her body wasn¡¦t hers, she relaxed and let herself sink, sink into his world. Her arms held him tight, wanting to feel more of him, as if he would disappear in any minute, any second. She felt herself being lowered onto the bed, her back hitting the cool fluffy sheets, his lips leaving hers as they started their way down. 

They were getting carried away, but she found that she didn¡¦t care at all. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up again, if this was unreality, then she would be willing to live in such an unrealistic world. At this very moment, nothing mattered, nothing mattered but him¡K they were like before, Draco and Virginia. Nothing had happened, they were still happily enjoying each other¡¦s presents, happily sharing what they had between them. 

Oh how she hoped this was reality¡K 

Did she love him? 

_More than anything in the world. _

¡¥I guess this is your answer.¡¦ Draco¡¦s voice whispered, his lips brushing against the back of her ear, his warm breath on her sensitive skin. 

Virginia opened her eyes slowly as she felt Draco¡¦s warmth leave her, the shelter she had hoped to have for so long disappearing from her. 

Soundlessly, Draco left the bed and knelt down, picking up the invisibility cloak he had used to sneak into the Gryffindor Tower . 

¡¥Give this back to Potter.¡¦ He said quietly, handing it to her, his gray eyes shadowed in darkness. ¡¥He left it in the library.¡¦ 

Silence again as Virginia took it mechanically. 

Not looking at her anymore, he lifted up the draps and walked out, disappearing into the darkness. 

¡@

_________________________________________________________________________________________

¡@

Did I hurt you that much Ginny? Did I? I haven¡¦t seen you happy ever since, would going back into time make you smile again? I¡¦ll do anything for you, I swear¡K¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Was this going to be the end of both of them? Would there be nothing between them after that? He was walking away, far away. Wasn¡¦t this what she wanted? She wanted to forget about him, all these days she¡¦s been willing herself to forget about him. Forget about his smile, his frowns, his laughter, his kiss¡K 

Then why¡K why was her heart breaking, why did she feel as if nothing was left for her, that he was abandoning her, that he was leaving her¡K 

_But do you want him to leave, despite all the things he¡¦s done?_ A little voice asked inside her mind. 

¡¥No¡K NO!¡¦ Virginia cried, ripping the curtains down with all her strength, the sound of cloth being teared apart ringing through the darkness. Ignoring the string of curses, she threw open the door and flew down the stairs three at a time, tripping over her feet at the base of the staircase. 

The fire was still crackling despite the time and weather, creating background music for the mysterious night. 

He was gone, really gone. The look of despair in his eyes told her that they could never go back to the happy times before¡K never. 

¡¥Why? Why does this have to happen to me?¡¦ Virginia whispered, looking down, hair dropping down, blocking her vision. Unwelcomed heat rised in her eyes, her world becoming blurry as hot tears started streaming down her face, over her neck¡K _I thought I said I wouldn¡¦t cry again¡K why? _

Why? 

¡¥Ginny.¡¦ 

Virginia turned, in hope of anything, but only found bright eyes staring at her in the darkness, facial expressions completely hidden by the darkness. 

¡¥I believe that cloak is mine.¡¦ 

¡@

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Care to enlighten me dear old brother?¡¦ 

Snape raised his eyebrows and looked up from his papers, surprised to find his younger brother Sean Snape leaning against the wall of his office, wearing muggle clothings. 

¡¥What in the world are you doing, wearing those wretched clothes.¡¦ Snape demanded, wringling his nose in disgust. 

¡¥I was just back from a mission and decided to choke some answer from my dear brother before I went back to the States.¡¦ Sean said in strong American accent. 

Snape snorted. ¡¥Still can¡¦t get away from that bloody accent of yours. How long have you been on this trip, ten years?¡¦ 

Sean shrugged. ¡¥Don¡¦t know, haven¡¦t counted in a long time, I quite like my job you know.¡¦ 

¡¥Right.¡¦ Snape snarled, turning back to his papers. ¡¥I¡¦m just so very glad that Dumbledore didn¡¦t want me to be the one after my trial, I was just grateful to get out of those bloody hands of Voldemort.¡¦ 

¡¥Oooo,¡¦ Sean shivered sarcstically, ¡¥you said his name!¡¦ 

¡¥Shut up.¡¦ Snape said without even looking up. 

Raising his eyebrows, Sean leaned forward and looked at what he was grading. ¡¥Oh ho! Ginny Weasley¡¦s paper!¡¦ with lightening speed, he snatched it from Snape, who cursed loudly and glared at his brother. 

¡¥I have exactly three days to grade those papers before I hand them to them to the Department of Education, so will you please give them back to me?¡¦ Snape said impatiently. 

¡¥Touche.¡¦ Sean teased, scanning down Virginia ¡¦s potions exam paper. ¡¥I thought she was in sixth year potions, why in the hell do you need to send this to the Department of Education?¡¦ 

Snape shrugged. ¡¥How in the bloody hell would I know? McGonagal requested it, much to my opposition since I know that old coot is up to something, but non the less, I have to give this in along with her O.W.L. papers and practical assessments.¡¦ 

¡¥O.W.L.? You mean she had to do two exams?¡¦ Sean exclaimed, slamming the paper down again. 

¡¥She seemed quite willing to.¡¦ Snape said absentmindedly. 

¡¥I see you¡¦ve taken a liking in this little Gryffindor.¡¦ Sean said slyly. 

¡¥Care to enlighten me on the understanding of _that_ statement?¡¦ Snape shot back, putting down his quill. 

¡¥Well first thing,¡¦ Sean started, ¡¥you never really yell at her in the way you yell at Potter and Longbottom, second, you give her everything to do, which is something quite unusual for something so important. You trust her, when you haven¡¦t really done that in quite some time.¡¦ 

Snape shrugged again. ¡¥She is a talented Potions student, I must say that myself, although I hate to admit it since she _is_ a Gryffindor. She had been working very well throughout the year, and to my understanding, she had been working even harder for the past three months. I would not be surprised at all if she had already finished her seventh year potions, let alone sixth year.¡¦ 

¡¥All for who? I wonder?¡¦ Sean rubbed his chin, ¡¥better not be dear old Draco.¡¦ 

¡¥Who would you think?¡¦ Snape said, rolling his eyes, ¡¥he¡¦s the only one who has the Dark Mark in Hogwarts, excluding me and you.¡¦ 

¡¥Maybe.¡¦ Sean picked up a flask and started examinating it. ¡¥So, back to what I was here for, what exactly do you have in mind about Adrian Bradley?¡¦ 

Snape stopped writing and put down his quill, sighing loudly as he leaned back, rubbing the side of his head. ¡¥One word - clever.¡¦ 

Sean raised his eyebrows silently, urging him to continue. ¡¥That wasn¡¦t any surprise.¡¦ 

¡¥If there¡¦s anything fishy, he¡¦s being very clever in covering his tracks.¡¦ Snape continued. 

¡¥Odd for a sixteen year old, don¡¦t you think?¡¦ Sean said in a low voice. 

¡¥Oh I doubt that Sean.¡¦ Snape said quickly. 

Sean looked at him in surprise. ¡¥Doubt what?¡¦ 

¡¥I, for one, never really understood why Dumbledore wanted me to pick him up from Azkaban.¡¦ Snape continued, ignoring Sean¡¦s question. ¡¥He¡¦s obviously not a normal prisoner, being thrown into jail at the age of thirteen, let alone being a normal sixth year.¡¦ 

Sitting at the side of the desk, Sean crossed his arms. ¡¥There had been a lot of suspicion in the Death Eater¡¦s Ring about little Adrian Bradley since he was thrown into jail three years ago. There was never a trial and Cornelius Fudge never said anything about his imprisonment, am I correct? To my information at the Law Enforcement department, there was no file for Adrian Bradley, it was as if he was thrown into jail for no reason at all, even innocent.¡¦ 

¡¥Innocent?¡¦ Snape snorted, ¡¥don¡¦t talk to me about innocent, that boy is nothing close to innocent I¡¦m telling you.¡¦ 

¡¥And how?¡¦ Sean smirked, ¡¥it¡¦s not you, making predictions like Trelawney.¡¦ 

¡¥It¡¦s something I felt all this time, his eyes, they are piercing, like he wants to kill someone with them, and yet¡K¡¦ Snape¡¦s voice trailed off as he looked sideways. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Sean said impatiently. 

Snape narrowed his eyes. ¡¥He has his eyes fixed on someone else.¡¦ 

Sean widened his eyes in surprise and uncrossed his arms. ¡¥Who?¡¦ 

¡¥Ginny Weasley.¡¦ 

Sean almost lost balance of himself as he took hold of the corner to steady himself. ¡¥Ginny Weasley? Why?¡¦ 

Snape looked at him with amused eyes. ¡¥I don¡¦t know, I just noticed it some time ago. His eyes never really leave her.¡¦ 

Sean nodded, holding his forehead. ¡¥Why would he have any interest in that little Weasley?¡¦ 

Snape lowered his eyebrows and looked at his brother meaningfully. ¡¥You never know.¡¦ 

Sighing, Sean shook his head and straightened himself. ¡¥Better keep a good eye on him, Cornelius Fudge is already very cautious of his actions, especially when he¡¦s the male lead in that stupid theatre production.¡¦ 

Snape raised his eyebrows in response. 

¡¥Okay okay¡K¡¦ Sean raised his arms in surrenderment, ¡¥I know I like watching those stuff, but you can¡¦t help it when someone as sissy as him doing the male lead, he should be doing the female lead in my opinion.¡¦ 

Snape leaned back again. ¡¥You¡¦re playing fire Sean, you know that.¡¦ 

Sean shrugged. ¡¥I know, I like this way of life, being different people. You have to admit this job far suits me more than you ¡V who¡¦s there!¡¦ he suddenly shouted, a hand knive appearing in his hands. With a wave, the knive had firmly stuck itself onto the steel wall where a shadow had disappeared. Rushing forward, he looked out but found the hallway deserted. 

¡¥Relax. I know who it is.¡¦ Snape said calmly, picking up his quill again. 

¡¥Who?¡¦ 

¡¥No one.¡¦ Snape answered, scanning down another examination paper marked ¡¥Draco Malfoy¡¦. ¡¥Just a student I happen to know¡K know very well in fact, and there¡¦s nothing to hide from him either, he¡¦ll know sooner or later, it won¡¦t kill.¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡@

¡@

A pair of gray eyes emerged from the darkness, glowing in the moonlight. 

¡¥I always knew there was something up with Adrian Bradley.¡¦ Draco whispered, looking out the window. Reaching into his robe pockets, he took out a bright red opal clung to a black string. 

This was the red opal that had been around Virginia ¡¦s neck for the past ten months, he had stole it from her back in her room. He felt a secret inside it, something that would break the curse inside him. 

_And I¡¦m going to find out what. _

¡@

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡@

¡¥Enter.¡¦ Snape commanded in his usually low voice when a knock was heard from the door. 

Opening the door soundlessly, Virginia walked in and shut the door behind her quietly, her head lowered as she walked forward, holding a stack of books in her hands. They were some Potions reference borrowed from Snape personally and she had to return them before the school left for the Great Magical Stadium, which was three days later. 

¡¥Your books professor.¡¦ Virginia said quietly, placing them on the demonstration bench. 

¡¥Did no one teach you about basic manners Weasley? Do look at people when you talk.¡¦ Snape snarled, looking up from his desk. The Slytherins below all snickered, some were even whispering and pointing at her when she entered. 

¡¥Sorry professor.¡¦ Virginia replied, looking up slightly, her black hair falling to the sides. 

Snape¡¦s eyebrows twisted together in disapproval. ¡¥Why are you wearing those bloody muggle sunglasses around in school?¡¦ 

¡¥Huh?¡¦ Virginia lifted her sunglasses she brought with her. ¡¥I, uh, didn¡¦t sleep well last night and have a little eye infection so I had to cover them up since they¡¦re quite horrible.¡¦ 

¡¥I can imagine.¡¦ Snape smirked, then waved his hands. ¡¥Get out of my sight.¡¦ 

_Maybe I should do something with my puffy eyes._ Virginia thought. They were like eggs this morning from the crying last night. 

When turning, her arm accidentally hit a flask on the bench and it hit the ground, crashing into a thousand of pieces, startling everyone, well, _almost everyone. _

Snape frowned, Virginia had never been that careless before, but now she was like standing on her head. 

Shaking slightly, Virginia knelt down, attempting to pick up broken glasses, but instead cut herself, two fingers dripping blood onto the stone floor. 

¡¥Weasley!¡¨ Snape bellowed, snapping Virginia from her deep thoughts. Virginia looked up, her brown eyes hidden behind tinted glass. 

¡¥I¡¦m sorry professor.¡¦ She said calmly, standing up. Taking out her wand, she pointed at the poor glass pieces and muttered a spell where the pieces flew into the rubbish bin at the far end of the room. Bowing her head slightly, she put back her wand into her robe pockets. ¡¥I¡¦ll be going Professor.¡¦ 

Impatiently, Snape waved his hands, signaling her to go and stop disturbing her class, but when she reached the door, Snape suddenly looked up again, but this time fixing his dark eyes on Draco who was sitting at the far end, head down with his eyes on a big black leather book. Noticing that he had not been startled by the whole incident, the Potions Master frowned again. ¡¥Watch your step Weasley, and do go to the hospital wing to get that bloody hand fixed.¡¦ 

¡¥Yes Professor.¡¦ Virginia said in a small voice. 

¡¥And one more thing.¡¦ Snape said, turning to look at her back. Virginia turned slightly without any sound, like a ghost floating in the air. Snape pointed at his own eyes. ¡¥Take those wretched muggle sunglasses off.¡¦ 

Raising her eyesbrows, she nodded and reached for her eyes with trembling hands, taking them off slowly with a lowered head, then turned and left, slipping past the wooden door. 

Confident that she had left, Draco lifted up his head and looked into Snape¡¦s eyes, narrowing his own gray ones. 

Smirking, Snape stood up. ¡¥Now class¡K¡¦ 

¡@

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡@

_¡¥I ¡V I¡¦m sorry, did I wake you up Harry?¡¦ _

_¡¥Not exactly, I was waiting here for you Ginny.¡¦ _

_¡¥For ¡V for me?¡¦ _

_¡¥I¡¦m not that dumb Ginny, I saw my invisibility cloak beside your bed.¡¦ _

_¡¥Oh¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥You were crying Ginny.¡¦ _

_¡¥Huh? I ¡V I wasn¡¦t crying¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥Is it that hard to admit to yourself, admit that sometimes you¡¦re weak Ginny?¡¦ _

_¡¥I ¡V I don¡¦t know what you¡¦re talking about.¡¦ _

_¡¥You¡¦re hiding yourself Ginny, hiding yourself behind that strong mask of yours. I maybe oblivious of your other incidents with Malfoy, but I can still see the pain behind your acts, especially your Hermione-like ways of study for the past three months.¡¦ _

_¡¥Really¡K am I really that obvious?¡¦ _

_¡¥I don¡¦t know about others, but I know that for a someone that cares about you, its more than obvious.¡¦ _

_¡¥¡KDo you care about me?¡¦ _

_¡¥Why would you think I¡¦d not care about you?¡¦ _

_¡¥Because¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥Because?¡¦ _

_¡¥I¡K I don¡¦t know, I just felt so ¡V ¡¥ _

_¡¥You just felt so. Sometimes I just wonder if I¡¦m not treating you well. Or should I say I¡¦ve never really treated you well? Why do you always reject people that should be the closest to you? Why do you always have to hide behind that bloody mask of yours, even to your family?¡¦ _

_¡¥I reject people¡K _ _Adrian_ _ said the exact same thing ago.¡¦ _

_¡¥_ _Adrian_ _?¡¦ _

_¡¥He asked me why I rejected him, rejected others, he said it was because of Draco Malfoy¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥Really¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥Aren¡¦t ¡V aren¡¦t you mad, or disappointed that I, Ginny Weasley, am associating with Malfoy the deadly family enemy of the Weasley¡¦s?¡¦ _

_¡¥To tell you the truth, I see nothing in him that suits you Ginny, but then again, that maybe due to the fact that I don¡¦t know you well enough. Tell me Ginny, what do you see in him? Do you know him well enough to make you reject others?¡¦ _

_¡¥I don¡¦t know¡K I just don¡¦t know! I should be hating him with everything I have! He¡¦s hurt me so much, I really don¡¦t know what has supported me through for these three bloody months! I¡¦ve been working over hours, trying to lose myself in anything just to forget about him! Forget about his eyes! They¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥They seem to see right through you.¡¦ _

_¡¥How did you?¡¦ _

_¡¥I can feel it Ginny. For all these years, from the first day I saw you at King¡¦s Cross, I knew you were one that didn¡¦t like to be seen through, and one that likes to hide herself. Before whenever you saw me, you¡¦d just run away, because you didn¡¦t want me to know that you had a crush on me, but then again it just turned out so obvious.¡¦ _

_¡¥Really¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥I saw him go.¡¦ _

_¡¥Him?¡¦ _

_¡¥Malfoy. I saw him go through the secret door, looked bloody furious.¡¦ _

_¡¥¡K¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥I¡¦ve ruined everything, we¡¦ve ruined everything that had been between us. Maybe the ¡§bond¡¨ between us was just to weak, I¡¦ve always wondered if there was a bond at all.¡¦ _

_¡¥But do you regret?¡¦ _

_¡¥I¡K¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥Do you regret the things you¡¦ve done? With Malfoy, with the production.¡¦ _

_¡¥I just don¡¦t know¡K I don¡¦t know¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥Ginny¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥I don¡¦t know Harry! Its been too much for me! What have I done wrong to deserve all this pain? For all this time I just wanted to be a normal nobody! But this year as been more than enough for me to stand! I just¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥Shh¡K cry it out, just cry it out if it makes you feel better¡K I¡¦ll always be here if you need me¡K¡¦ _

¡¥Cry¡K is it a sign of weakness?¡¦ Virginia whispered, slowing down her footsteps as she walked through the quite corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed as if everything had suddenly come so unfamiliar to her, the place where she had considered as second home for five whole years. 

Harry¡¦s words still rang in her head. He had been the last she¡¦d expect to give her any comfort. Over the years her crush had developed into nothing, she hadn¡¦t really considered him as even a friend since he was always busy with Hermione and Ron. 

_He¡¦s right, I¡¦ve been hiding myself in a shell, behind a mask for so long_. Virginia thought, closing her eyes. _I¡¦ve been pretending to be strong, but am I really that strong? _

She doubted that. 

For once, just once, she wanted to do something big, something brilliant¡K 

She didn¡¦t know where she was going until her feet stopped and she looked up. 

Shouldn¡¦t she hate this place? But no matter how much she hated to admit, she missed it, the place where her hopes and dreams were granted, and taken away. 

¡¥How long have I not danced?¡¦ Virginia asked herself, pushing open the double doors and into the studio¡¦s bright light. The light stung her eyes, and she felt that she didn¡¦t belong here at all. 

Thinking back, it had already been more than three months since she had danced. She felt like she was being exiled from the sport, ever since that command from Cornelius Fudge. She never really liked that man, always up to something behind those friendly eyes of his. 

_Strange how things can change so quickly. _ Virginia thought, gazing around the magnificent studio. She was willing to bet her everything that this was farmost the best dance studio in the whole of England . The studio was deserted, for reasons she didn¡¦t know. The rustling sound of the fountains gave one a very comfortable feeling, the lights hitting on the walls seemed to make the studio seem even larger. All the props were already sent to the Great Stadium for the performance in three days and the costumes were already packed. 

She had used to love dancing, it was one of the only things she knew that could entertain herself. She still remembered times when she sneaked into the Chamber of Secrets just to be alone by herself and Myrtle¡¦s continuous cries and pleads, wanting to stop her from going into that wretched place. 

¡¥I think I should apologize to Myrtle.¡¦ She muttered, letting her fingers trail across the soft materials of the costumes that hung on racks, prepared to be sent away. Lifting her head, slowly, she looked at her reflection in the big full length wall mirror. 

_It seems I¡¦ve really gone dead. _ Virginia thought, touching her face. Her face was very white and pale, and her newly ¡¥painted¡¦ hair only contrasted more of its unnatural whiteness. Her eyes were still a bit red and puffy from last night and her seemed to be very thin. 

In the past, she would dance because she wanted to relief herself from the stress and despair that dominated her all the time, but now it just seems useless, because she had lost all hope in dancing. 

_Could it be the truth that I¡¦ve given up dancing once in for all? _ Virginia thought, turning away from her reflection. It seemed as if all interest had been sucked away from her, gone because of the betrayal she felt. 

_Will time never come back? Is it that ruthless?_ She had lost her original life, her peaceful life that she so_ loved¡K _

¡¥Time will never come back Virginia Weasley, you know it.¡¦ She whispered to herself, looking up. Her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted her locker. Quickly, she rushed to it, her heart beating fast without any particular reason. Placing her pale hand on the handle, she pulled open the door, revealing her dancing gear that had been lying there since March, abandoned. 

Taking out her green and silver leotard, she smoothed it out, gazing at it with a soft smile. She still remembered the time when Lesley had bought it for her, along with the the dance shoes and training suit. She had treated them like it were her life during the start of the year, but now it was left here to feed dust. 

_Will I never dance again?_ Virginia thought, hugging the garments to herself, kneeling down. When was the time that she didn¡¦t think about it ever since Lesley taught her the first dance step back when she was still thirteen? She had fallen in love with it, and yet she had given it up so easily just because of one little mistake that wasn¡¦t even caused by her. 

¡¥Ginny? Is that you?¡¦ 

Virginia looked up, clutching her leotard to her chest tightly. ¡¥Lesley?¡¦ 

¡¥I thought it was you.¡¦ Leasley smiled. ¡¥What are you doing here? Don¡¦t you have classes?¡¦ 

Virginia shook her head. ¡¥It¡¦s Potions and I¡¦m free from it. I was just wandering around the school and stumbled across the studio.¡¦ 

¡¥Thing¡¦s have changed a lot haven¡¦t they?¡¦ Lesley said lightly, looking around. 

¡¥I know.¡¦ Virginia said in a low voice. 

Eyeing the clothes in Virginia ¡¦s hands, Lesley leaned against the lockers and looked at her favorite Weasley. ¡¥So, what do you want to do?¡¦ 

¡¥Me? I¡K¡¦ Virginia looked away, biting her lower lip. 

Lesley looked up and sighed exaggeratingly. ¡¥I haven¡¦t had privaet lessons in a long time.¡¦ She turned and grinned at Virginia . ¡¥Care to have one with me now?¡¦ 

Virginia widened her eyes. ¡¥Now? I ¡V I don¡¦t think so, I mean, I haven¡¦t danced for so long¡K¡¦ 

Lesley pursed her lips. ¡¥That¡¦s why you need a refreshening lesson!¡¦ She then proceeded to push the fidgeting girl into onc of the changing cubics. 

¡¥But Lesley ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥No buts!¡¦ Lesley interrupted warily, pulling the curtain shut. 

¡¥Okay¡K¡¦ came the reluctant reply from the other side. 

Lesley smiled softly at her reply and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly as she leaned against a few boxes stacked up that were being ready to delivery to the Great Stadium in a while. Looking around, a sudden surge of feelings rushed through her. This had been the place where Virginia had finally made herself known to people again, and yet she took away her rights to show her talents. She had asked herself over and over again, why she didn¡¦t insist that the female lead remained unchanged. She had felt so guilty afterwards, and much more moody too, which she felt most sorry for her students. 

¡¥Guess I¡¦m not professional at all.¡¦ Lesley whispered to herself, grinning. _But at least everything¡¦s settled, I just hope everything goes alright. _

¡¥Lesley¡K¡¦ a small voice called her. 

Lesley looked up and smiled at Virginia, who was looking a bit red. It was till now that she had noticed just how low-cut the leotard could be. 

¡¥You still have the best figure Ginny.¡¦ Lesley smiled broadly, taking her hand as she led her to the bars in front of the huge wall mirrors. 

¡¥A good figure?¡¦ Virginia repeated, looking at her in bewilderment. ¡¥How could I have a good figure when I¡¦m so thin?¡¦ 

Lesley raised her eyebrows and examined her from head to toe. ¡¥No, you have quite a standard one, even Felicity says so. Remember that time at the Three Broomsticks?¡¦ 

Virginia rolled her eyes. ¡¥How on earth could I forget about that incident? She and Yvette dressed me up like some freak with all the make-up and that ¡V that revealing top!¡¦ 

¡¥Come on, the crowd was quite tongue-tied when they found out that it was you though.¡¦ Lesley laughed, reaching her hands to hold on the bar. 

¡¥Desire driven boys.¡¦ Virginia muttered, stretching out her left leg. She winced at the pressure, realizing for the first time in three months that she had not done much sports and her legs felt a bit painful at the stretching. 

¡¥So what have you done for the past three months? I heard from McGonagal that you¡¦ve been doing quite hard work with your subjects.¡¦ Lesley commented, leaning back to stretch her torso. 

¡¥All the same.¡¦ Virginia replied lightly, wanting to avoid the subject, which she successfully did. 

¡¥Really.¡¦ Lesley grinned at her in the mirror. ¡¥You look quite cool in black hair, you know that?¡¦ 

Virginia examined herself in the mirror and touched her hair. ¡¥Really? Thanks to my prat twin brothers then. ¡¥ 

Lesley laughed. ¡¥Don¡¦t be such a bad sport, they were just playing around.¡¦ 

¡¥Fooling around is more like it.¡¦ Virginia muttered, sliding down onto the floor, reaching behind her back to lift her leg up over her head. 

Lesley looked at Virginia for a moment, then slide to the floor with her. ¡¥You know what Ginny?¡¦ 

¡¥What?¡¦ 

¡¥We¡¦ve missed you.¡¦ 

Virginia turned her head abruptly and stared at her instructor with wide eyes. ¡¥Wha ¡V what did you just say.¡¦ 

Lesley looked at her with serious eyes. ¡¥We all missed you, everyone. Everyone felt so uncomfortable when I announced that the female lead would be changed.¡¦ 

**_[flashback] _**

¡¥WHAT? You¡¦ve got to be kidding Lesley.¡¦ 

Lesley sighed, shaking her head. ¡¥No I¡¦m not Parvati.¡¦ 

Yvette dropped to the floor with a thud. ¡¥But why Lesley? It¡¦s not really because of ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥I don¡¦t know.¡¦ Lesley cut in, her voice tired from the day¡¦s work. 

¡¥How come?¡¦ Geraldine demanded. ¡¥I mean, changing it _now_? How about the work Ginny had put in? Huh? For nothing?¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah.¡¦ Seamus agreed, ¡¥who¡¦s decision was this?¡¦ 

Spencer shook his head. ¡¥It wasn¡¦t a decision, it was an order.¡¦ 

¡¥From who?¡¦ Draco asked in a dangerously low voice, his arms crossed. 

¡¥Cornelius Fudge.¡¦ Lesley seethed, clutching her fists. ¡¥I would have given that bloody git a piece of my mind if it weren¡¦t for Charlie stopping me.¡¦ 

¡¥But what would we do?¡¦ Myra asked, eyeing the furious choreographer. ¡¥I mean, we only have about five months to go, would it be even possible to make a replacement?¡¦ 

¡¥It¡¦s possible, everything¡¦s possible.¡¦ Spencer muttered. 

Felicity threw her hands up. ¡¥This is ridiculous! How could the female lead be changed without any warning? I mean, how about the work the workshop has done? How about the work Ginny has done? Didn¡¦t you say anything about it Lesley? Spencer?¡¦ 

¡¥We did!¡¦ Lesley cried, racking her blonde hair. ¡¥But it was no use! Fudge had threatened to stop the production if we didn¡¦t change Ginny!¡¦ 

¡¥Too busy saving his own bloody ass.¡¦ Fred muttered. 

¡¥That bloody prat.¡¦ George snarled. 

¡¥What about Ginny? Has he never thought about her feelings?¡¦ Yvette asked, looking up with her bright hazel eyes. ¡¥I mean, come on! There¡¦s no one more suitable than her! Doesn¡¦t he know that she had made so much effort in making the best of this opportunity? Doing this to her will only hurt her! Hurt her in a way no one would be able to imagine!¡¦ As if proving her point, she grabbed a parchment which was sighed ¡§Virginia Weasley¡¨ on the desk. 

¡¥Look at this!¡¦ Yvette commanded, unrolling the scroll. The parchment was scribbled heavily with black ink in Virginia ¡¦s unique yet elegant handwriting. 

Lesley reached for the parchment with trembling hands and unrolled it further, looking at it speechlessly. Marks and symbols were written all over the creamed colored heavy paper. 

¡¥She¡¦s been working over this script for god knows how many times! She wants to make her roll perfect! That¡¦s what she had told me. Before anyone had even started to take a serious look at their lines, she¡¦s already recited the whole thing! Where could you find such an actress? Huh? Outter space?¡¦ Yvette cried, bitting her lips to prevent her tears from spilling. 

¡¥Yvette.¡¦ Barlow said hoarsly, wrapping his arms around her. ¡¥Nobody wants this to happen, and the last one would be Lesley.¡¦ 

¡¥Ginny¡K¡¦ Lawrence shook his head as he scanned down the old parchment over Lesley¡¦s shoulder. 

¡¥Ron! Calm down!¡¦ a voice shouted from outside in the corridor as footsteps neared, and after a few seconds, the door of the ¡¥Dialogue Den¡¦ burst open and in came a flushed Ron Weasley and behind her was Hermione and Harry, followed by Charlie who was obviously chasing them down. 

¡¥Lesley, you have to do something.¡¦ Ron insisted. ¡¥Ginny can¡¦t do without the role, I mean, what would you feel if you were in her shoes? She¡¦s been unnoticed long enough and this is her chance to prove herself and you are taking it away from her!¡¦ 

¡¥It¡¦s not her fault Ron.¡¦ Lawrence said harshly, ¡¥no one wants this to happen!¡¦ 

¡¥Do something before they officially announce it!¡¦ Hermione cried, clutching her first to her chest. 

¡¥We ¡V ¡¥ Spencer looked away, unable to comprehend anthing. 

¡¥Lesley, you¡¦re the one who understands most about just what Ginny has done and what her abilities are, you have to help her!¡¦ Harry said, biting his lips. ¡¥Please!¡¦ 

Lesley dropped down onto the couch, bitting her lips so hard blood started to seep through. ¡¥I¡¦m sorry, I can¡¦t¡K I¡¦ve tried to persuade them but¡K¡¦ 

The den was silent again except for the tense atmosphere, which was not just audible, but almost visible. 

**_[end of flashback] _**

¡¥Is ¡V is it true?¡¦ Virginia asked in a trembling voice, staring at Lesley with her big chocolate eyes. 

¡¥It¡¦s true.¡¦ Lesley nodded, grinning. ¡¥You may not notice, but you have people who care about you, you¡¦re just too hidden by your own lack of confidence to see. I know people may have neglected you for the past few months, but they still care about you, especially your brothers.¡¦ 

¡¥Really?¡¦ 

Lesley laughed. ¡¥Of course! What do you think brother¡¦s are for?¡¦ 

¡@

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Ginny! What are you doing here?¡¦ Ron exclaimed when her little sister walked into the Great Hall, a small smile playing on her lips. 

¡¥Am I not welcomed?¡¦ Virginia asked, raising her eyebrows, ¡¥Afterall, I am a Gryffindor and besides, I haven¡¦t really had a decent meal for some time.¡¦ 

¡¥Who said you weren¡¦t welcomed!¡¦ Fred exclaimed, jumping up. 

¡¥You are, afterall, our little sister!¡¦ George mimicked, raising his eyebrows and he pulled her onto the bench, sandwiching her between him and Fred. 

¡¥Guys!¡¦ Virginia laughed as the two pulled a plate in front of her and started piling up food. 

¡¥Here you go Gin! Tomatoes!¡¦ 

¡¥Chicken breast!¡¦ 

¡¥Salad with thousand sauce!¡¦ 

¡¥Beef!¡¦ 

¡¥Mashed Potatoes!¡¦ 

¡¥Pumpkin Juice!¡¦ 

¡¥Speghetti with meat sauce!¡¦ 

¡¥Fresh Black Forest Cake!¡¦ 

¡¥And¡K¡¦ 

¡¥Guys! I can¡¦t eat that much!¡¦ Virginia protested, laughing as the twins proceeded to dump food onto her plate, piling it up till her chin. 

¡¥Can¡¦t do Gin, you¡¦ve as thin as bone!¡¦ George argued, stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. 

¡¥Yup Gin! If you don¡¦t get looking like a normal human being then our dear mother would have our heads!¡¦ Fred added, breaking a carrot stick and stuffing it into either side of her mouth. The scene was quite comical with Ginny¡¦s mouth ¡¥inflated¡¦. 

The other¡¦s laughed as Fred and George continued to feed their ¡¥little¡¦ sister. 

Harry raised his eyebrows, lifting her cup of pumpkin juice to his lips. ¡¥You two are going to get her killed before getting her stuffed!¡¦ 

Virginia nodded fiercely, gulping down the rest of the food. But before she could find her voice again, Ron¡¦s dirty hand came after her, stuffing a big chocolate frog into her mouth, chocolate bits smudged at the side of her mouth. 

Myra burst into laughed, followed by the rest again. 

¡¥Gods!¡¦ Virginia cried, finally gulping in everything. ¡¥I¡¦ll be in the hospital wing if you three keep on stuffing stuff into my mouth!¡¦ 

¡¥You¡¦re always there Gin, mind as well.¡¦ George grinned evilly, holding up a spoonful of strawberry mousse with a glint in his green eyes. 

Virginia slapped her mouth shut with both hands, shaking her head violently. 

¡¥So what are you down here?¡¦ Hermione asked curiously, munching on some fresh celery. 

¡¥Well,¡¦ Virginia took a deep breath, preventing herself from suffocating, ¡¥I¡¦ve decided to give myself a little break since I¡¦ve been working non stop for so long.¡¦ 

¡¥Finally found out the real meaning of life haven¡¦t you Gin? We¡¦re proud of you!¡¦ Fred cried, a hankerchief appearing in his hands as he started to wipe away fake tears. 

¡¥Cut it off!¡¦ Virginia laughed. 

¡¥You¡¦ve finally come,¡¦ George said, then proceeded to give his sister a big hug, followed by his twin brother and Ron. 

¡¥Welcome home.¡¦ Ron said, smiling down at his little sister. ¡¥to Gryffindor.¡¦ 

Virginia gave them a big smile and hugged them back. ¡¥I¡¦m back!¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Draco Malfoy.¡¦ 

Draco looked up sharply but met darkness. He had been wandering down some dark corridors underground after dinner to clear off his mind and it was already ten thirty . 

¡¥Who is it?¡¦ Draco said in a low voice. 

¡¥Over here.¡¦ The voice was from behind and when Draco turned, he met face to face with his long time nemesis, Harry Potter. 

Draco snorted, ¡¥what are you doing here Potter?¡¦ 

¡¥And what are you doing here Malfoy?¡¦ Harry shot back, crossing his arms. 

¡¥That is none of your business Potter and as I may remind you, I am a prefect.¡¦ Draco snarled, ¡¥whereas you, are not, and may be punished by me.¡¦ 

¡¥Do you have to be such a total brat?¡¦ Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

¡¥Try me.¡¦ Draco smirked. 

Narrowing his eyes, Harry lunged forward and punched Draco squarely in the stomach, making him fall onto the cold stone ground. 

¡¥What the ¡V ¡¥ Draco cursed, holding his stomach but was stopped when Harry hauled him up by the collar, slamming him against the wall under a candle light. 

¡¥What have you done to Ginny?¡¦ Harry demanded. 

Draco smirked. ¡¥So this is about your little ex-admire, what, you jealous Potter?¡¦ 

Harry shook Draco violently. ¡¥I¡¦m asking you, what have you done to Ginny last night!¡¦ he roared. 

¡¥And what does that have to do with you Potter!¡¦ Draco roared back, shoving him away. ¡¥What is between me and her is only between me and her! No one can interfere or step into it, so just bug off and mind your own god damn fucking business!¡¦ 

Heaving slightly, Harry clenched his teeth, glaring at Draco with his bright green eyes. ¡¥Ginny may seem happy now, but if you break up that fragile happiness, I will personally make you pay Malfoy, make sure of that!¡¦ 

Draco rolled his eyes. ¡¥Like you can.¡¦ As if replying his words, a fist came flying out of nowhere, aiming for his jaw, but Draco saw it and reacted quickly, dodging with his body leaned back as he caught the arm and shoved Harry away from him again. 

¡¥I will never understand what Ginny sees in you.¡¦ Harry scowled, balancing himself against the wall. ¡¥I can¡¦t see just why Ginny is so into you, what does she see in you that makes her reject others?¡¦ 

Draco narrowed his stormy gray eyes, reducing them to thin slits as he turned slowly, facing the boy who lived. ¡¥She¡¦s not into me, at least not now, not ever.¡¦ With that, he turned and too a step, but stopped when Harry opened his mouth again. 

¡¥You don¡¦t deserve her Malfoy, you don¡¦t deserve her at all. She deserves someone that would care about her unconditionally, but can you do that? I admit that you¡¦ve changed around Ginny, that you¡¦re different around her, but does that mean you would give her all the attention and care she longed for? If you did, then she wouldn¡¦t have cried herself to sleep last night on my shoulder. You don¡¦t deserve her Malfoy, you don¡¦t deserve to be loved, when Ginny has fallen for you so deeply.¡¦ 

Draco glared at Harry¡¦s retreating back hard until it turned the corner and disappeared. Rubbing his stomach, he slid to the floor against the stone wall. ¡¥Damn that Potter is strong.¡¦ He cursed, racking his blonde hair recklessly, dropping his head onto his knees. 

_¡¥Adrian asked what I saw in you that made me reject everyone, including him, and that was my answer, because I saw that you really cared about me, but I guess that was all a lie.¡¦ _

_I care about your, I really care about you._ Draco thought, holding his forehead with one palm, glaring down at the floor hard. But what could he do? She was closing on him, closing on everyone! She was rejecting him, trying hard to forget about him, forget about times they had together, totally forgetting the _exist _of Draco Malfoy. 

_¡¥I want to lose myself into anything, anything just to make me forget about you.¡¦ _

He¡¦d given up, totally given up. There was no way he could do anything to turn back time, turn back to the happy times when nothing worried them. 

They couldn¡¦t¡K 

_What¡¦s the use of regretting now?_ Nothing helps. Draco thought, closing his eyes. 

_I¡¦ve lost her already. _

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ 

¡¥I thought I¡¦d never find you.¡¦ 

¡¥Huh?¡¦ 

¡¥Sweet Dreams.¡¦ 

¡@

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥Ginny? What are you doing here?¡¦ Moaning Myrtle asked as she floated down from the basins where she had been sitting. 

¡¥Hi Myrtle, aren¡¦t you going?¡¦ Virginia asked, smiling slightly. 

¡¥I will, since all the ghosts are invited.¡¦ Myrtle said excitedly. She hadn¡¦t been out of Hogwarts ever since her death fifty-five years ago. Theoratically speaking they weren¡¦t allowed to go out of the Hogwarts grounds, but they were permitted by special request from Dumbledore. 

¡¥You better go then, the cast has already gone this morning by floo.¡¦ Virginia said. 

¡¥Okay!¡¦ Myrtle said in her high pitched voice, then eyed the huge leather bound black book in her hands. ¡¥What¡¦s that you¡¦ve got?¡¦ 

¡¥Oh, I was just reading it in the library.¡¦ Virginia explained lightly, giving her a small grin. 

Myrtle shrugged. ¡¥Suit yourself, see you at the Stadium!¡¦ 

¡¥See you too¡K when you get back.¡¦ Virginia whispered softly as she watched Myrtle float out of the washroom, humming to herself in her horrible voice. _I¡¦ve never seen her that happy before._ She thought, turning to the series of basins. She carrassed the one with a snake carved on the tap before opening it, revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. 

It was till now that she had realized just how stinky and disgusting this place could be. Being the Chamber built by Salazar Slytherin, it was ironic on why a Gryffindor like her was to be the one controlled by Tom Riddle and then open the Chamber, she never really understood why Gryffindor and Slytherin had such a deep misunderstanding and hatred between them. 

But then again, not everything could be explained, or we¡¦d live like hell, trying to break all the codes of life. Virginia thought as she opened the door to the Chamber at the end of the tunnel. 

Walking to the small pool at the end of the ¡§room¡¨, she stood at the very edge and looked at herself in the still water, her reflection staring back at her. 

_What have I done wrong? _

**_[flashback] _**

¡¥Miss Weasley.¡¦ A low coarse voice called her. Virginia looked up from her seat in the Gryffindor common room, a place where she hadn¡¦t been for some time, along with some other Gryffindors and her three brothers. 

¡¥Yes Mr. Filch.¡¦ Virginia acknowledge, feeling disgusted inside. She never really liked this man, no one ever really liked him at all, always barging on people and threatening to use his ¡§frequently oiled chains¡¨. 

¡¥The headmaster would like to see you in his office.¡¦ Filch said, Mrs. Norris at his left foot, staring up at Virginia with her bright yellow eyes. 

¡¥Now?¡¦ Virginia wrinkled her eyebrows. 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ Filch replied impatiently, then turned, letting the portrait shut behind his back. 

The other Gryffindors looked at Virginia curiously. ¡¥What¡¦ve you done Ginny?¡¦ Seamus asked, pawing his sandy blonde hair. 

¡¥Yeah, Dumbledore never summons any student into his office by Filch, he usually does it in person.¡¦ Harry reasoned, ¡¥is there something wrong?¡¦ 

Virginia shrugged. ¡¥I have no idea, maybe someone else wants to find me.¡¦ 

¡¥Well, you better go before McGonagal comes by herself and drags you up.¡¦ Fred said seriously, the mischief glint not leaving the corner of his eyes. 

Rolling her eyes, Virginia closed the hard covered book with a thud and wacked Fred in the head, earning a considerably loud but satisfying ¡¥Ouch¡¦ from him. 

_I wonder why Dumbledore¡¦s calling me._ Virginia thought as he followed Filch up the stairs. A lot of students were curious to what their headmaster¡¦s office looked like, she included. The first time she was in there wasn¡¦t a very pleasant scene, but she was one of the few students that was ever summoned inside. It wasn¡¦t that Dumbledore didn¡¦t welcome students into his office, but it was just a known fact that no one would go in without a reason, thus creating the mystery. 

Virginia blinked as when she saw Professor McGonagal standing at the entrance of the headmaster¡¦s office, a grim look on her wrinkling face. 

¡¥Ah, Filch, thank you for escorting Ms. Weasley.¡¦ Professor McGonagal said in a tight voice, tilting her head slightly. ¡¥That will do for now.¡¦ 

Looking down at Virginia with his bright cat-like eyes, he snorted slightly, then turned and walked away in his crooked form. 

¡¥I heard that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me, is there ¡V ¡¥ Virginia started, but was cut off in mid-sentence. 

¡¥Yes, the Headmaster wants to see you Ginny.¡¦ Professor McGonagal said curtly, as if she was mad at someone. 

Virginia raised her eyebrows, but didn¡¦t say anything in response. She followed Professor McGonagal soundlessly as they were transported up the stairs towards Dumbledore¡¦s office. 

She found out soon enough why. 

¡¥Miss Weasley.¡¦ Dumbledore greeted, the spark lost in his eyes, something very frequent for the past year, causing Virginia to wonder if she was the one who caused it. Cornelius Fudge was standing near the window beside Fawkes¡¦ cage, looking at Virginia in ultimate disgust. 

¡¥Yes Professor.¡¦ Virginia said, lowering her eyes at Cornelius Fudge in return. She really hated Cornelius Fudge. 

¡¥Well,¡¦ Dumbledore shifted slightly in his seat, a gesture of uncomfort which was really rare for the old man because he always presented himself with great confidence. 

¡¥Dumbledore, do be quick, we still have a lot to do today.¡¦ Cornelius Fudge said impatiently, clutching his bowl hat. Professor McGonagal glared at the Minister of Magic. 

¡¥Yes Professor.¡¦ Virginia said in a calm voice, despite the fact that her heart was beating like hell. 

¡¥Well, it would be best if you didn¡¦t go to the show.¡¦ Dumbledore said finally, but reluctantly. 

Virginia raised her eyebrows. ¡¥Why?¡¦ 

¡¥Why?¡¦ Cornelius Fudge spat. ¡¥Because the incident three months ago has gotten itself into the ears of the other ministers, that¡¦s why.¡¦ 

Virginia just looked at Cornelius Fudge with her brown eyes. 

¡¥I have spent my time dealing with the Ministry enough and I have decided that forbidding you to come to the stadium would be the best way to solve the problem and shut the mouths of those men.¡¦ Cornelius continued. 

¡¥Will I be the only one?¡¦ Virginia asked in a soft voice, turning to Professor Dumbledore again. 

¡¥Yes, but Filch would be here too, so you can refer to him if anything happens. And of course some ghosts will be around too.¡¦ Professor McGonagal replied. 

¡¥Very well.¡¦ Virginia said, bowing her head slightly. Cornelius Fudge looked surprised at her calm response. 

¡¥Ginny, aren¡¦t you ¡V ¡¥ McGonagal started, but stopped when Virginia shook her head, smiling bitterly. 

¡¥There¡¦s no use to anyway Professor.¡¦ Virginia whispered, ¡¥I¡¦m used to being left alone.¡¦ 

**_[end of flashback]_**

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡@

¡¥Get that bloody corset in place damn it!¡¦ Felicity yelled through the huge dressing room. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, barking orders left and right for the past four hours. ¡¥The shows gonna start in five hours! We need to get things going!¡¦ 

¡¥Calm down Felicity!¡¦ Dolores cried, juggling some small props in her arms as she ran past some dancers who were half dressed, almost tripping when she bumped into a hard chest. 

¡¥Watch it Dolores!¡¦ Montague snarled, holding her still, ¡¥we don¡¦t need you running around now!¡¦ 

¡¥Like you¡¦re such a great help!¡¦ Dolores snapped, glaring at Montague, then procceded to drag her best friend through the door onto the stage. 

¡¥Okay, I want all dancers ready, dressed and all in fifteen minuts for the second last run for the first and last scene, is that clear?¡¦ Lesley shouted, sticking her head from the door that connected to the main stage. 

¡¥Okay, wait a sec Lesley!¡¦ Felicity cried, ¡¥I still have three dancers to go, and some still have to apply more make-up.¡¦ 

¡¥We¡¦ll see how they look in the lights first.¡¦ Lesley said, ¡¥but I need everyone ready in their costumes first, fifteen minutes! Understood?¡¦ 

A series of ¡¥yes¡¦ could be heard echoing through the noisy room as the people started to rush around again. It seemed as if everyone was in a nervous state, everyone except for one in the room. 

¡¥Can you be at least a bit nervous about the show? After all, it is your first shot at all this muggle stuff.¡¦ Pucey said as he handed Draco a glass of water. 

Draco shrugged as he looked into his reflection in the glass of water, then at the mirror in front of him, then closed his eyes and gulped the whole thing down. ¡¥There¡¦s no use doing so since it won¡¦t do any good.¡¦ He said, handing Pucey the now empty glass. 

¡¥I can¡¦t say you¡¦re wrong.¡¦ Pucey agreed, ¡¥but really Draco, you¡¦re being overly calm.¡¦ 

¡¥Am I?¡¦ Draco said in a flat voice, crossing his arms again. How he hated to wear this stuff, a jagged oversize shirt, wrinkled trousers and worst of all, a huge ring earring on his left ear. He looked _so_ like a pirate. 

¡¥How did I get myself into this?¡¦ Draco wondered for the nth time, looking up at the ceiling. 

¡¥Good question.¡¦ Pucey said dryly as he caught a pair of baggy pants from Alain Juppe. 

¡¥I need to use that in the second scene, keep that in for me please!¡¦ Alain shouted as he rushed through the door with Edonard and Beau tailing behind him. 

¡¥Yeah.¡¦ Pucey called back. 

¡¥I guess I¡¦ll be going out as well.¡¦ Draco said, sighing loudly. 

¡¥I see you¡¦re not really in the mood Draco.¡¦ Pucey smirked, ¡¥still worried?¡¦ 

¡¥About what?¡¦ Draco shot back, glaring at his Quidditch captain with narrowed eyes. 

Pucey shrugged. ¡¥I don¡¦t know, maybe a certain someone that was forced to stay at Hogwarts?¡¦ 

¡¥Drop it Pucey.¡¦ Draco said in a dangerously low tone. 

¡¥What would you do if I don¡¦t, huh?¡¦ Pucey challenged. 

¡¥You ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Where in the hell is Adrian ?¡¦ Spencer shouted from the stage. 

A scream could be heard, followed by chaotic footsteps. The door flew open and in came Lawrence , with a white Faith behind him. 

¡¥Is something wrong?¡¦ Felicity asked carefully, gulping a lump down her throat. 

¡¥We have a major problem.¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡¥I know I have to accept the fact, but even this? Maybe its just too much for me.¡¦ Virginia whispered to herself as she leaned back against the pool, sighing at the heated water. 

_But think on the bright side, you have Hogwarts to yourself for two whole days! _ Virginia ¡¦s mind screamed bitterly. 

¡¥What¡¦s the use in have a school to yourself?¡¦ Virginia muttered under her breath, wiping away some wet black hair from her eyes. 

_There¡¦s no use _ _Virginia_ _, you¡¦re just pathetic, totally pathetic. _

Sighing, she dodged herself into the hot steamy water, shaking away all unhappy thoughts from her head. She was going to forget about them, forget about everything for these two days, she was going to be _free._

Surfacing again, she took in deep breaths, looking down at her reflection in the water. 

¡¥ Virginia .¡¦ 

**End of Chapter 27**

¡@

**A/N: **Gods, I haven't written a real Author's Notes in some time, owing to the fact that after I've done all the writing and encoding, I've already dropped dead, unconscious, and as such, couldn't write anything about the chapter. 

Well, till now, everything should be in place, and to tell everyone of my precious readers, there's three more chapters till the end of the whole story, and yes, I've deliberately made the suspense unbearable for you guys, just to keep you people interested in the whole story, I must say that I'm good and making people wait, and wait... and wait.. and then get bombarded, of course. 

This chapter has been especially hard to write, in fact the last few chapters, starting from when the Dark Mark appeared on the wall, was hard to write because I had to make Draco hate Ginny, which I'm telling you, was just way too fun!! But hard as well. A lot of emotion has been expressed through their thoughts, and I had fun developing them too, although it meant a lot of thinking throughout the writing and referring to the previous chapters now and then. 

I know people are wondering whether Ginny will get the female lead back, and well if you want to know... then stay tuned for the next chapter. 

Toodles!! 

_ Be kind and review! Email me at **virginialo@wildimagination.net** if you got any questions! You can also leave any messages on my site's message board: **http://pub92.ezboard.com/bwildimaginationworks** _

¡@


	29. Chapter 28: Only Draco Malfoy and Virgin...

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 28: Only Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley**

Magnificent. 

That was the only word that could describe what the million audiences saw down at the circular stage. It was really hard to believe that such a performance was done by teenagers that were no more than twenty years old and was prepared within a year. 

Million pairs of eyes were trained on her, only her, the one that was up on the stage, leaping wildly, moving her svelte body as the Weird Sisters¡¦ rock n¡¦ roll music crashed through the air. A party was in full swing, on the stage and off the stage. Lights flashed everywhere in the wild nightclub ¡V Lactract Lane. 

Why was she here? She didn¡¦t know. All she knew was, her feet were moving on their own, she wasn¡¦t controlling herself, her body was moving to the music without any thought. It felt so natural, she felt belonged here, she felt that someone finally wanted her here, but she knew that it was all just a dream, it just a façade, bitter thoughts that were to comfort her void soul. 

But she was willing, she found herself willing to do this, even if she would regret dearly in the end. 

Because she wanted to do this, sincerely wanted to do this. 

And she would. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

¡¥Draco, I¡¦m telling you, she¡¦s even scarier than _you_.¡¦ Pucey muttered, nudging Draco in the ribs. 

¡¥Who?¡¦ Draco asked absently, his eyes trailing somewhere else. 

Pucey rolled his eyes. ¡¥The one that you¡¦re looking at _now!_¡¦ 

¡¥Shut up.¡¦ Draco mumbled, racking his blonde hair. 

¡¥Draco, get your ass over here, we need to run the lines while we still have the time!¡¦ Lesley shouted across the dressing room. ¡¥You¡¦re on the next scene with Ginny!¡¦ 

¡¥He¡¦s got it!¡¦ Pucey shouted, knowing that Draco would have no intention of acknowledging the choreographer at all. 

¡¥Draco, you need some more foundation.¡¦ Florence, a make-up helper said, blushing slightly. 

Exhaling impatiently, he plopped down onto the chair and let the girl dab on his face as people ran around behind him, crashing into each other now and then. The show has been on for twenty minutes and three scenes have run already. The first scene had been a blast and the atmosphere was just getting better and better outside at the audience stand. 

_ What they _don¡¦t_ know is the change of the female lead, they think its still stupid Parkinson. _Draco snorted mentally, looking at the reflection of Virginia¡¦s back whom was directly behind him. He blinked in surprise when Virginia suddenly looked up from her calm state and locked eyes with him. 

Why was she here? Even he didn¡¦t know exactly why. 

**_ [flashback]_**

¡¥We have a major problem.¡¦ Lawrence said, his face blanch. 

¡¥What, problem?¡¦ Felicity asked carefully, her hand stopping in mid-air. 

¡¥We¡K¡¦ Faith looked around frantically. 

¡¥Is it about Pansy?¡¦ Draco asked, eyeing the panicking girl. 

Faith nodded frantically. ¡¥We can¡¦t find her, she¡¦s nowhere!¡¦ 

¡¥What?¡¦ Felicity cried, then burst out of the room to find Spencer 

¡¥Where¡¦s Adrian?¡¦ Spencer demanded, throwing the door open after a few moments. 

¡¥I¡¦m here.¡¦ A cold voice rang from behind Draco. 

¡¥Where in the_ hell _have you been?¡¦ Spencer snarled. ¡¥Where¡¦s Pansy?¡¦ 

¡¥She¡¦s nowhere found.¡¦ Lawrence said, taking deep breaths. 

¡¥_What?_¡¦ 

¡¥Pansy¡¦s missing?¡¦ Lesley cried, rushing into the room with Felicity behind her. ¡¥How come?¡¦ 

¡¥We couldn¡¦t find her anywhere!¡¦ Faith cried at the verge of tears. ¡¥I was sure she was with us when we came here, but she¡¦s gone now! Vanished!¡¦ 

¡¥Calm down.¡¦ Pucey coaxed, rubbing Faith¡¦s back. 

¡¥The show starts in _five_ hours and our female lead is missing.¡¦ Lesley laughed bitterly, pulling at her hair. ¡¥Great, just _great_. What in the hell do we do now?¡¦ 

¡¥Find a replacement.¡¦ 

Lesley blinked and stared at Draco as if he was insane. 

Felicity shook her head. ¡¥You have to be kidding, we might as well just find Pansy one more time.¡¦ 

¡¥What if you don¡¦t?¡¦ Draco countered, standing up straight. 

Draco smirked when nobody answered. Shaking his head and started for the door that led to the floo powder fireplace. 

¡¥Draco, you aren¡¦t ¡V ¡¥ Lesley asked carefully. 

¡¥I am.¡¦ Draco said softly, not turning around. 

Pucey smirked. ¡¥Told you so Draco buddy.'

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

His instincts were right, Virginia really was in the Chamber of Secrets, he could feel it. 

Draco glared at the opening of the chamber and stared down, clutching his broom so tightly he was about to break it. Fury was rising up within in, but he didn¡¦t now why, his mind was playing games with him _again_. 

He knew that Virginia was down there, he knew it would only take a few minutes till he¡¦d really see her again, really see her in three months.

Damn, his heart was starting to race like mad. 

¡¥I¡¦m not doing this for myself.¡¦ Draco said outloud, narrowing his eyes. He looked up and saw Moaning Myrtle¡¦s translucent form floating around, then shook his head violently. ¡¥I¡¦m doing this for the production, I¡¦m doing this for myself, I do_ not _want to see her.¡¦ 

It felt void even to him. Laughing bitterly, Draco hopped onto his racing broom and flew down the huge pipelines, wincing at the wind that hit his face. 

He was really losing his mind. 

¡¥Damn it.¡¦ Draco cursed, realizing that it was pitch black. Sighing loudly, he took out his wand and held it before him, concentrating hard. 

¡¥_Accio_ Hand of Glory.¡¦ Draco whispered, his eyes closed. 

After one minute, his ears twitched as he heard the Hand of Glory flying down towards him. He opened his eyes slowly and reached out, finding what he wanted in the dark. 

¡¥_Incendio._¡¦ Draco said softly, lighting the hand of glory. Taking a deep breath, he walked down the dark place, wincing inwardly as his feet hit the cold water. 

He remembered, he still remembered the time when Virginia¡¦s soft hands rested on his. It was the first time they actually ¡¥held hands¡¦, although they weren¡¦t actually friends then, enemies were more like it. 

¡¥Enemies.¡¦ Draco whispered to himself, stopping in his tracks, looking up with no particular reason. It seemed like yesterday when he had grabbed her poisoned hands and forced them into the water, he remembered clearly it was the first time he¡¦d called her name, her full name, his _enemy¡¦s_ name. 

They were enemies, when did the relationship between them become so unclear? For four year, their relationship had been so obvious, _so_ obvious that there seemed to be _ no_ relationship between them at all. He was the son of the _almighty_ Lucius Malfoy, former governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; she was the daughter of Lucius Malfoy¡¦s own long time nemesis, Arthur Weasley, the Muggle Lover and father of seven redheads. 

He still remembered the times when he picked on Harry and his sidekick Ron. He had also been jealous about Hermione since she was a muggle born and still aced every subject she took. It wasn¡¦t fair, he thought it wasn¡¦t fair that they got all the attention, Harry Potter got all the attention just because he got a bloody scar from Lord Voldemort. He had been so busy dealing with them that he never realized that there was a little girl that always trailed behind them. A quiet little girl, none the less. 

He didn¡¦t know why, but he hated it whenever people called her ¡¥Ginny¡¦. He felt it unsuitable for such a girl, though it was ironic for the fact that he didn¡¦t even _know_ what kind of person she was, let alone understand her. It wasn¡¦t until this year that he really paid the attention she deserved, and it was funny that _he_ was the one that actually gave the attention she desperately wanted. 

¡¥Virginia.¡¦ Draco breathed, closing his eyes. He was hopeless. He didn¡¦t know why but he suddenly felt like he was living without a reason at all! The thought had become stronger and stronger ever since the Dark Mark incident in March. 

_ The Dark Mark._ Draco mused, his lips curving into a slight grin. Virginia¡¦s reaction towards his Dark Mark had been out of his expectation. He never thought she would be the one to give him comfort for having such an ugly mark burned to his arm. 

Virginia Weasley gave him a lot of surprises, whether they were good surprises, or bad surprises. 

His sensitive ears heard water running and without another thought, he ran down the pipes, his feet splashing filthy water onto his slacks. 

He was here again, the second time, in the Chamber of Secrets. 

¡@

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

¡¥Virginia.¡¦ 

Only one person would call her that, there was only one person that would even _bother_ to call her by her full name. 

And his name was Draco Malfoy. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Virginia wrapped her arms around herself and turned slightly, feeling her heart slamming against her ribcage. 

Draco stood at the side of the pool, glaring down at her with his sharp gray eyes. He was nothing but angry, she could see it. But the funny thing was¡K why was he here? 

¡¥What are you ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Why are you in here again?¡¦ Draco interrupted curtly, trying to ignore the fact that Virginia was standing in the middle of the pool, nothing but long black hair covering her body. ¡¥I thought you said you¡¦ll _never _come down here again? And what¡¦s with Myrtle floating around in the girl¡¦s lavatory, unconscious.¡¦ 

Virginia closed her eye and turned away, trying not to feel happy. He actually remembered the time they came down here, but who wouldn¡¦t? This was, after all, the secret chamber Salazar Slytherin himself built. Taking a deep breath, she tried hard not to bite her lip out of nervousness. ¡¥That¡¦s none of your business Malfoy.¡¦ 

Draco narrowed his eyes, the name that came out of her lips was as sharp as a knife. 

Suppressing the anger within him, he took a step forward. ¡¥Come with me, we don¡¦t have much time.¡¦ He ordered impatiently.

¡¥Huh?¡¦ Virginia turned around rapidly and stared at Draco. 

¡¥Pansy¡¦s missing, I doubt they¡¦ll find her in two hours time. You have to replace her.¡¦ Draco explained impatiently. ¡¥We don¡¦t have much time.¡¦ He repeated

Virginia glared at him and walked forward in the water. ¡¥What do you mean I have to ¡V hey!¡¦ she shouted when Draco walked towards the pile of clothings and books. 

¡¥You know exactly what I mean.¡¦ Draco said coldy, eyeing her briefly before picking up her black school robes. If she stayed naked before him any longer, he¡¦d lose his control, even lose his mind. He was, after all, a very normal sixteen year old with more hormones than one could think, especially in front of Virginia Weasley. 

¡¥I¡¦m not going!¡¦ Virginia declared, crossing her arms stubbornly. 

Draco was about to throw an insult at her when his eye caught sight of a leather bound black book which looked too familiar to him. But before he could even touch the book, a voice behind him halted his hand. 

¡¥Don¡¦t you _dare_ touch that!¡¦ Virginia screeched, coming out of nowhere and snatching the book from the floor. 

¡¥What¡¦s that?¡¦ Draco asked in a low voice as Virginia turned around again, her back facing him. 

¡¥None of your business.¡¦ Virginia scowled, clutching the book to her chest tightly. 

Draco glared at her back, taking deep breaths, trying not to get angry. Before, she¡¦d tell him everything, but now¡K 

Clutching his fingers into a tight ball, he charged forward and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around. ¡¥Go with me.¡¦ 

¡¥No.¡¦ Virginia said firmly, refusing to look at him. ¡¥I don¡¦t want to replace Pansy, I _can¡¦t_ replace Pansy.¡¦ 

¡¥Don¡¦t lie.¡¦ Draco jeered. ¡¥You haven¡¦t forgotten your role, you _couldn¡¦t_ have forgotten your role as Gladys Winifred, you care too much about it to forget it.¡¦ 

Virginia¡¦s eyes widened in shock, then turned her head and glared at Draco with hateful eyes. ¡¥So what? I don¡¦t have the duty to replace anyone! I¡¦m myself, I don¡¦t need to be anyone else, I don¡¦t even care about the production anymore!¡¦ 

¡¥I don¡¦t think so Virginia Weasley.¡¦ Draco sneered when Virginia pushed him away, backing a few steps. He reached behind him and like magic, pulled out the script parchment. ¡¥Guess where I found this?¡¦ 

Virginia stared at him in horror. ¡¥What do you mean?¡¦ 

¡¥You¡¦ve been reciting this thing even when you were replaced.¡¦ Draco smirked. ¡¥I got this from the infirmary. Don¡¦t lie Weasley, you couldn¡¦t put this down and now you are going to be Glady Winifred, that¡¦s final.¡¦ 

¡¥Fine!¡¦ Virginia threw the book down in fury, clutching her fists to her side. ¡¥I¡¦ll perform a memory charm on myself, satisfied? I¡¦ll erase all memories of the Gldays Winifred, memories of the production, memories of YOU!¡¦ 

Virginia gasped when Draco suddenly appeared before her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward. ¡¥Don¡¦t you dare.¡¦ He whispered dangerously, training his eyes on her. 

Virginia held her breath as Draco¡¦s lips caught hers in a very rough kiss, biting and licking her lips. She didn¡¦t even try to push him away but instead let him pull her even closer, his hands trailing down her back. She blinked at him dumbly when they parted, then gasped again when Draco summoned her robe and wrapped it around her in lightening speed, sweeping her of her feet and heading for the exit of the chamber. 

¡¥Let me go! Put me down Malfoy!¡¦ Virginia screamed, kicking her bare feet. 

¡¥I won¡¦t let you go Virginia Weasley, not now not ever.¡¦ Draco declared. ¡¥You¡¦re mine and only mine. You¡¦ll belong to me forever whether you like it or _not!_¡¦ 

**_ [end of flashback]_**

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

_ ¡¥You¡¦ll belong to me whether you like it or not!¡¦ _

He said those words, she couldn¡¦t believe Draco Malfoy actually said those words to Virginia Weasley. She had dreamed in her sleep, day and night that someone would tell her that she belonged to him, that she could find protection under the soft wings that would wrap her up from all the dangers and pain from the outside world. 

And Draco Malfoy had said it. 

¡¥Gladys, your still here, I thought you were with Mr. Goddard.¡¦ Yvette¡¦s voice rang from off stage. Virginia looked up and smiled as Yvette, now Wallis Murray, sat beside her at the circular bar counter. 

¡¥I wasn¡¦t feeling too well so I asked him to drive me back earlier.¡¦ Virginia explained, giving Yvette a weak smile. 

Yvette looked at Virginia thoughtfully, then closed her eyes, smiling slightly. ¡¥You still miss Chester.¡¦ 

Virginia blinked, then looked away, silent. 

Yvette pursed her lips. ¡¥Don¡¦t deny it Gladys, your in love with Chester Dwight.¡¦ 

_ Don¡¦t deny it Virginia Weasley, your in love with Draco Malfoy. _

¡¥Gladys?¡¦ Yvette pushed her friend slightly on the shoulder. 

¡¥Don¡¦t be silly Willis.¡¦ Virginia said quietly, tossing her a mixer that she had been fiddling with. 

¡¥Don¡¦t _you_ be silly.¡¦ Yvette snorted, leaning back slightly. ¡¥Everyone here knows you two are more than just friends. Come _on!_ Even the blind can see that Chester¡¦s got something for you.¡¦ 

¡¥He doesn¡¦t.¡¦ Virginia whispered, lowering her head. 

Yvette rolled her eyes. ¡¥Come off of it girl. You haven¡¦t seen it but he¡¦s been pacing the bar like crazy whenever Glenn Goddard comes. Do you really think he¡¦d do that because he treats you like a sister? You guys have known each other forever!¡¦ 

¡¥So what?¡¦ Virginia muttered, looking down at her worn fingers. 

_ Yeah, so what? Draco and I have known for five years, so what? _

Yvette exhaled loudly. ¡¥Then, may I ask you, what do you feel about him? Chester I mean. Do you miss him whenever you go out with Goddard? Do you think of him, do you wish your with him whenever you sleep with Goddard?¡¦ 

¡¥Maybe¡K¡¦ Virginia said slowly, ¡¥but ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥No buts!¡¦ Yvette stood up, hands on her hips. ¡¥I tell you, you do _not _have the duty to sacrifice your happiness to raise funds for Lactract Lane, it¡¦s just too unfair!¡¦ 

¡¥But I¡¦ve done nothing to contribute this place when Uncle Enoch had practically raised me!¡¦ Virginia protested. ¡¥This is the _least_ that I can do.¡¦ 

Yvette looked down at her close friend, then sighed and reached for her pocket, taking out a piece of small paper, slamming it onto the counter hard. 

¡¥What¡¦s this?¡¦ Virginia asked curiously, looking down closely. 

¡¥A pass.¡¦ Yvette said gruffly, shoving it to Virginia. ¡¥Chester told me to give it to you.¡¦ 

¡¥To me?¡¦ Virginia raised her eyebrows in surprise. ¡¥Why?¡¦ 

¡¥Jeez!¡¦ Yvette threw her hands up. ¡¥So that you can go to this competition as his partner, as his other half, as his lover, _Whatever!_¡¦ 

¡¥Why?¡¦ Virginia repeated. 

Yvette rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. ¡¥Because he loves you, you _idiot!_¡¦ 

Virginia blinked and stared at the pass. 

¡¥Winifred, sometimes I wonder if you have a brain.¡¦ Another silky voice snarled from the dark. 

Yvette held her fist up and turned around abruptly. ¡¥Leilah! Nobody asked for your opinion!¡¦ 

¡¥But it¡¦s the fact.¡¦ Gabrielle purred, sitting herself down gracefully, looking at Virginia coyly. 

¡¥_What¡¦s_ the fact?¡¦ Yvette demanded. 

¡¥That Winifred doesn¡¦t have a brain.¡¦ Gabrielle smiled. 

¡¥Leilah!¡¦ 

Gabrielle shrugged, unaffected by her ¡¥sister¡¦s¡¦ glare. ¡¥Who would be dumber than to actually hesitate between Chester Dwight and Glenn Goddard? I mean, Glenn Goddard! The wealthiest man with the most potential here! Every girl would give anything to be in your shoes Winifred! Besides, he _obviously_ fancies you. Having a man that is rich _and_ loves you is not that easy. I really don¡¦t understand you.¡¦ 

_ ¡¥What does Malfoy have that I don¡¦t?¡¦ _

Virginia didn¡¦t understand herself either. 

¡¥No one understands _you_ either.¡¦ Yvette muttered. 

Gabrielle snorted at her comment and started filing her nails. ¡¥I really don¡¦t know what you see in him. In Chester Dwight.¡¦ She added, spitting the name out as if it were foul. 

_ What do I see in him? What do I see in Draco Malfoy?_ Virginia thought. _Ever since my birth, I¡¦ve been taught to stay away from the Malfoys, from the enemy of the Weasleys, and now I¡¦ve fallen for one, the one that puts on a arrogant façade to hide his true self, the Draco Malfoy that was actually kind, caring and¡K _

¡¥He¡¦s arrogant, he¡¦s mean, and worst of all, he¡¦s _penniless._¡¦ Gabrielle continued in mock sympathy. 

_ Is Draco considered penniless now since he¡¦s left home? _ Virginia couldn¡¦t help but think. 

¡¥Not everyone¡¦s like you Leilah.¡¦ Yvette scowled, then turned to Virginia. ¡¥Don¡¦t listen to her Gladys. Gladys?¡¦ 

_ He said he wouldn¡¦t let me go. Did he mean it? _ Virginia thought, her eyes in a daze. 

Pursing her lips, Yvette stood up and retreated towards the curtains, pulling a protesting Gabrielle with her. 

_ He loves you you idiot! _ Did Draco love her? Did he? 

¡¥Marcellus World Latin Dance Championship.¡¦ Virginia whispered, gazing down at the pass. Right then, the circular bar started to slide and at the corner of her eye, she saw student helpers behind the curtains, casting spells with their wands. She closed her eyes as the set moved aside and the lights dimmed down. She looked up again when the other side of the stage started lighting up, a soft and yellow color that was very comfortable and warm, symbolizing a scene of the past. 

¡¥Do ¡V don¡¦t¡K stop now!¡¦ Myra¡¦s scream was first to ring through the stage as she settled herself against the bars with Pierre holding her leg up, pushing it against her back in a particularly difficult stretch exercise, a stretch exercise that all female dancers did during their dancing sections back at Hogwarts. 

¡¥Shut up Gladys, if you don¡¦t do it then you won¡¦t dance well, that¡¦s what mother told us.¡¦ Pierre grumbled, adding pressure. 

Myra yelped in pain and kicked Pierre in the face, causing him to fall back, covering his face with his left hand in pain. ¡¥You did that on purpose!¡¦ she cried, rubbing her thigh. 

¡¥How¡¦s it going kids?¡¦ Una Cret, taking the role of Antonia Dwight, the deceased mother of Chester Dwight, smiled, carrying a bag with her. 

¡¥Aunt Antonia, Chester¡¦s doing it again on purpose!¡¦ Myra wailed, running towards her. ¡¥Again!¡¦

¡¥Chester, have you been teasing little Gladys again?¡¦ Una scolded, oblivious of the silly face Myra made at Pierre. 

Pierre snorted, still rubbing his face. ¡¥She¡¦s just being the prat like she is every day Mother.¡¦ 

¡¥Am not!¡¦ 

¡¥Is too!¡¦ 

Una smiled at the two bickering kids, then sat down, motioning for them to follow suit. 

¡¥What¡¦s this Mother?¡¦ Pierre asked, peering down at the piece of paper Una took out from her bag. 

¡¥A flyer.¡¦ Una replied softly, gazing down at it. ¡¥A competition that I wanted to participate for a long time, but didn¡¦t have the chance.¡¦ 

¡¥Why Aunt Antonia, no one can beat you!¡¦ Myra declared, snuggling against her. 

Una smiled and ruffled the little girl¡¦s hair. ¡¥Because I can¡¦t with my leg injury.¡¦ 

Pierre looked at Una thoughtfully. 

¡¥Promise me.¡¦ Una said softly, hugging both of them to herself. ¡¥Go to this competition.¡¦ 

¡¥Mother?¡¦ Pierre looked up. 

Una stroked his cheek lovingly. ¡¥It would be a very good chance for you two.¡¦ 

¡¥Really?¡¦ Pierre looked at his ¡¥mother¡¦ skeptically, raising his eyebrows. 

Una smiled and reached for her bag, pulling out a shimmering outfit. 

¡¥It¡¦s beautiful!¡¦ Myra exclaimed. 

¡¥Do you like it?¡¦ Una asked. 

Myra nodded. ¡¥I love it!¡¦ 

¡¥Then its yours.¡¦ Una said gently, ¡¥when you grow up.¡¦ 

¡¥Really?¡¦ Myra blinked at Una. 

¡¥Really.¡¦ 

¡¥Aunt Antonia, why did you teach us dancing?¡¦ Myra asked, hugging her. 

¡¥Because you can fly high.¡¦ Una replied. 

¡¥Fly high?¡¦ Pierre repeated, wrinkling his nose. ¡¥How?¡¦ 

Una smiled and stood up, doing a leap then a full circle turn in front of them. ¡¥Don¡¦t you feel free when you dance? That¡¦s what I feel. Whenever I leap up in the air, I feel free, I feel like I¡¦m flying in the sky, like a bird with no worries, no doubts, no anxieties. That¡¦s what you feel when you get into the real world darling.¡¦ 

¡¥Fly¡K¡¦ Pierre looked at his mother. 

¡¥High?¡¦ Myra repeated, blinking. 

Una nodded. ¡¥When you grow up, there will be a lot of things to worry about, a lot of obstacles and barriers in life. When I was young, I danced whenever I felt lonely, it gave me a sense of belonging, I felt that hope was within me.¡¦ 

_ Hope? _Virginia lowered her eyes as she gazed at the scene before her. She thought her own life was hopeless, until Lesley came a long with dance, until Draco walked in and unconsciously gave her support, without even noticing it. 

¡¥I still don¡¦t understand Aunt Antonia.¡¦ Myra said, shaking her head. 

Una laughed and held out her hands. ¡¥Let¡¦s start.¡¦ 

Myra stared up at her, then looked at Pierre, then smiled broadly and jumped up. 

The lights started to dim and the bar table started to move back to its original position. 

Setting down the pass gently onto the table, Virginia stood and exited the stage on the opposite side, not turning back. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

¡¥Gladys, you seem to be hiding away from me.¡¦ Adrian said gently, taking Virginia¡¦s gloved hand into his. 

_ ¡¥Ginny! Your hiding from me.¡¦ _

Virginia looked up sharply, staring into Adrian¡¦s cold blue eyes. She still remembered Adrian cornering her, demanding why she chose no one but Draco Malfoy. Why did she anyway? He hurt her too much, it was just silly to fall for him again after all the agony she went through. Adrian was right, what did she see in him? 

_ You know what you see in him._ A little voice whispered in her head. 

¡¥Gladys?¡¦ Adrian said again, stroking her cheek. 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ Virginia whispered slowly. 

Adrian smiled at her softly, then leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. ¡¥It will be alright, just stay relaxed, I told my family a week ago about our engagement.¡¦ 

Engagement? But¡K she didn¡¦t want to marry anyone! She didn¡¦t want to be with him! She wanted to be with Draco! 

¡¥Gladys? Are you not feeling well?¡¦ Adrian asked, placing his palm on her forehead. 

¡¥Master Glenn, it¡¦s about time.¡¦ Jacquez said solemnly, bowing before his ¡¥master¡¦, appearing at the far end of the stage. 

Adrian nodded. ¡¥Thank you Andres, I¡¦ll be there, please tell mother.¡¦ 

She wanted to be with Draco and only Draco! She wanted to be with him, she wanted him to hug her, kiss her, protect her! Only Draco, she only wanted to belong to him and nobody else. She wouldn¡¦t deny it anymore, she was going to accept it. 

¡¥I¡¦m sorry Glenn.¡¦ Virginia whispered, trying to hold back the tears. It was silly really, that she was thinking about Draco and herself when she was on stage, replacing Pansy Parkinson as Gladys Winifred. But she couldn¡¦t help it, she just couldn¡¦t help it. The situation in the play resembled her own life too much, resembled her relationship with Draco Malfoy. 

¡¥Gladys, what are you talking about?¡¦ Adrian asked. 

¡¥I¡¦m sorry, I ¡V I just can¡¦t ¡V ¡¥ Virginia stammered. She pushed him away and fled across the stage into the curtains, oblivious of the ice blue eyes that stared after her, threatening to turn gold under the dimming lights. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

¡¥She¡¦ll come, don¡¦t worry.¡¦ Seamus, dressed in very baggy cloths and had a bushy moustache attached to his face comforted ¡¥Chester¡¦ in a hoarse and low voice. 

¡¥Don¡¦t worry Chester.¡¦ Lavender smiled, sitting beside Draco. ¡¥She¡¦ll come, you know she always does.¡¦ 

Draco looked before him at particularly nothing, his eyes empty as people bustled around him on the stage, getting reading for the ¡¥dance competition¡¦. On the other side of the stage, a pair of competitors were dancing mutely while others ¡¥prepared¡¦ on the other side. 

She¡¦ll come. 

The production had so far been a complete success, there were only three scenes to go, and yet Draco didn¡¦t feel happy at all. The position he had was too depressing for him, it reflected his real life, his real thoughts, his real feelings completely. He had been cursing every minute of it. The audience had applauded for his performances with Virginia, yet they didn¡¦t know that this was the real relationship between them. 

¡¥Lighten up.¡¦ Barlow slapped him on the shoulder. ¡¥She¡¦ll show up. She hasn¡¦t disappointed you before, she¡¦s been through so much shit with you.¡¦ 

Yeah, Virginia had been through a lot of shit with him. They had been through a whole _lot_ of shit together through the year. The Wolfsbane, the basilisk poison, the Chamber of Secrets, the Dark Mark he possessed, the production¡K they have been through a lot, probably more than a couple who have been married for over fifty years would have. 

Draco suddenly stood up, surprising everyone because it wasn¡¦t the move he should be taking. He suddenly felt very tired, he didn¡¦t want to do it anymore. He was tired of all this shit, he was tired of seeing Virginia and Adrian hugging and kissing on stage, it was making his blood boil! He couldn¡¦t stand it anymore, he just wanted to leave.

What was the use in forcing her by his side, it wasn¡¦t how things worked in this field. Maybe he was just too selfish, Virginia had certainly not felt happy with him, she even wanted to use a memory charm to erase all the memories of him, of them. 

¡¥Che ¡V Chester, where are you going?¡¦ Lavender asked uncertainly when Draco made a move to exit the stage. 

¡¥I¡¦m leaving.¡¦ Draco muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. Even though he knew what the ending to this story was, he didn¡¦t trust it, he didn¡¦t trust himself, he wouldn¡¦t bring his hope up¡K 

¡¥Chester!¡¦ a voice echoed through the whole stadium. All the lights went out and two spot lights suddenly shone on either side of the circular stage. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as Draco turned slightly. 

¡¥Chester.¡¦ Virginia whispered, smiling softly at Draco. 

Draco blinked, then turned and faced her fully, not believing his eyes. It was her, it was actually her. It wasn¡¦t Gladys Winifred, it wasn¡¦t Pansy Parkinson¡K 

It was Virginia Weasley. 

His¡K Virginia Weasley. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

¡¥It¡¦s about to be over I guess, Muggle Year.¡¦ Yvette whispered. 

¡¥One more scene to go, and the show will be over.¡¦ Lavender said, exhaling loudly. ¡¥I¡¦ll be missing it, really.¡¦ 

Seamus smirked. ¡¥You know, this year was really fun.¡¦ 

¡¥With all these incidence, hell of course its fun.¡¦ Ingemar Crowther grumbled, scratching his head. 

Una Cret smiled. ¡¥I really enjoyed every bit of it. Especially all the people who worked in this production. I wouldn¡¦t have dreamed of having this chance.¡¦ 

¡¥Damn right you are.¡¦ Leonard Giordinins echoed. 

¡¥It¡¦s been hard work.¡¦ Blanche Mitterand said, smiling broadly, ¡¥but it was more than worthy.¡¦ 

¡¥I¡¦m glad all of you think so.¡¦ Lesley said, walking up to them. 

¡¥And you¡¦ve been the best instructor too.¡¦ Barlow added, winking at her. 

Lesley laughed, then looked at the two figures whom where darting across the stage gracefully. 

¡¥I really hope those two work it out.¡¦ She whispered. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

¡@

¡¥I can¡¦t believe Ginny¡¦s actually dancing out there. I can¡¦t believe it¡¦s her.¡¦ Hermione exclaimed in a whisper, inching herself at the edge of the curtains on the verge of being shown on stage. 

¡¥_Hermione! _ People will see you!¡¦ Ron hissed, trying to pull her back. 

¡¥No one would believe they¡¦d never practiced together before in three months.¡¦ Harry said, impressed. ¡¥It¡¦s just incredible, they, I ¡V I just don¡¦t know what to say.¡¦ 

Ron snorted. ¡¥I still don¡¦t approve of Draco Malfoy, it will take all my will power not to stab him after the show.¡¦ 

¡¥RON!¡¦ Hermione and Harry hissed together. 

¡¥What?¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

¡¥They look good together, really.¡¦ Myron Wagtail, the lead singer of the Weird Sisters commented. 

¡¥Much better than Pansy Parkinson, I _have_ to say.¡¦ Orsino Thurston, the drums smirked, turning to Spencer and Lawrence. 

¡¥They don¡¦t just look good together.¡¦ Spencer smiled. 

Lawrence nodded his head. 

Gideon Crumb, the one playing the bagpipes, raised his eyebrows. 

¡¥They _feel_ good together.¡¦ Spencer replied. 

Myron nodded in agreement. ¡¥They, they¡¦re just too natural for words.¡¦ 

Orsino smiled broadened. ¡¥I think it¡¦s because they¡¦re meant for each other, neh?¡¦ 

¡¥Our Serpent King is never honest to himself I tell you.¡¦ Pucey snorted, crossing his arms, looking out on the stage. 

¡¥He¡¦s been like that since first year.¡¦ Faith commented, holding her hands together. 

¡¥It¡¦s just a miracle how a Weasley and a Malfoy can work so well together.¡¦ Montague smirked. 

¡¥I heard there¡¦s going to be a party after the show.¡¦ Dolores said, coming up to them. 

¡¥You think of nothing but parties Dolores.¡¦ Montague rolled his eyes. 

¡¥Shut up Nigel Montague!¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

¡¥It¡¦s almost the end Professor.¡¦ Charlie smiled. 

Professor McGonagal bowed her head. ¡¥Your sister is one of a talent Weasley.¡¦ 

¡¥I know.¡¦ Charlie whispered, widening his smile, looking down the stage. ¡¥We all know¡K¡¦ 

¡¥Hey Professor Weasley.¡¦ Felicity whispered. 

Charlie raised his eyebrows at the costume designer. 

Felicity winked. ¡¥I really have to thank Ginny this time.¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

The lights slowly dimmed on stage as Draco set Virginia down. The stadium was deathly quiet except for the slow decrescendo of the music floating in the air. 

The feeling had never been more natural, there was only the two of them. Not Chester Dwight and Gladys Winifred, but Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley. 

It would be more than enough for her, even if Draco was acting accordingly to the story, and not to his emotions. 

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ Virginia said in a bare whisper, so softly that no one except for the one who was meant to hear it could hear. 

Draco placed a slender finger onto her lips, silencing her in the gentlest way. As the atmosphere around them tensed, he leaned down and captured her lips in the sweetest, most tender and heart-breaking kiss. 

The stadium thundered with applause and roared as the audience stood up, clapping and hooting for them enthusiastically. 

¡¥I can¡¦t believe it!¡¦ Lavender cried, throwing her arms around Seamus. 

¡¥They did it!¡¦ Lesley whispered, covering her mouth with both hands. 

¡¥That was amazing!¡¦ Yvette shouted, jumping up and down. 

Barlow rolled his eyes. ¡¥Calm _down_ Yvette!¡¦ 

¡¥Ron!¡¦ Hermione tried desperately to hold the redhead back. 

¡¥I¡¦m going to kill him!¡¦ Ron yelled over the thundering noise. ¡¥I¡¦m going to kill him right now!¡¦ 

¡¥Did you see _ that._¡¦ Montague asked, flabbergasted. 

¡¥I think I did.¡¦ Pucey responded, his eyes wide open. 

¡¥Let¡¦s see what Fudge will have to say this time. That old coot.¡¦ Felicity snorted, hands on her hips. 

Charlie laughed. ¡¥I think he¡¦ll need to apologize to Ginny very soon with us beside him.¡¦ 

¡¥Virginia¡K¡¦ Draco whispered into Virginia¡¦s ears, pulling her into his arms tightly. 

Virginia froze as his warm breath brushed against her ear. She returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, not wanting to let go. She knew that if she let go this time, she would never be able to be with him again, never¡K

¡¥I love you, Virginia.¡¦ 

¡@

The End of Chapter 28


	30. Chapter 29: The Weapon of Salazar Slythe...

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter ****29****: ****The Weapon of Salazar Slytherin**

**A/N:** It¡¦s been only one day, I did promise that I¡¦d update in mid may didn¡¦t I? 

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:**   


Virginia stared at herself in the mirror, stared into those annoyingly chocolate brown eyes. She bit her lower lip hard when her hair started to grow back into red again, hopeless red. 

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a sponge from the table and started wiping the heavy make-up off her face, rubbing her face violently until it turned red and numb. Biting her lip again, she glared at her own reflection and threw the sponge onto the dressing table again, trying to vent all the frustration out, unsuccessfully. 

After the curtain call, she had raced down the hallway and locked herself into the nearest changing room. She had stared at herself for nearly fifteen minutes, just sitting there, staring at the pitiful façade of someone else. The person she saw in the mirror wasn¡¦t her, the person she saw in the mirror was _not_ Ginny Weasley. 

But was it Virginia Weasley? 

She doubted that. 

Standing up, she looked around, trying to find her clothes. That was when she realized that she had been carried to the Stadium in nothing but a school robe wrapped around herself which now lay, coincidently, on a box at the far end. 

Racking her calloused fingers through her messy, now bright red hair, she rummaged through some racks and found a pair of slacks and a T-shirt. Putting them on hastily, she grabbed her black robes and threw them on as well. 

She paused as she passed by a full length mirror. Walking towards it, she touched the reflection, then looked away abruptly, glaring down at the floor. 

That person that performed on the stage wasn¡¦t her. It wasn¡¦t Ginny Weasley, neither was it Virginia Weasley. She didn¡¦t know who it was. 

All she knew was, it wasn¡¦t her, it wasn¡¦t the person who had just stared back at her in the mirror. 

¡¥What am I doing?¡¦ Virginia muttered, clutching her fists tightly. She hated herself for being up there on the stage, she felt ashamed! 

It was just unbearable to think about it again, what did they think she was huh? Some nobody who they can push around with? 

**_[flashback]_**

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ Lesley cried. 

Draco had obviously shocked everyone when he had entered, carrying a soaked and shivering Virginia in his arms, wrapped in nothing but a school robe, dripping water onto the floor and Draco¡¦s own clothes. 

¡¥Good Lord! Your clothes are wet!¡¦ Felicity cried, taking out her wand. 

¡¥I¡¦ve found the replacement.¡¦ Draco said bluntly, having no intention of letting Virginia down onto her feet. Virginia, on the other hand, had suddenly found her fingers very interesting and was glaring at them angrily. 

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ Lesley shook her head uncertainly. ¡¥I really don¡¦t know if this would be a good idea. We only have like three hours. Ginny can¡¦t possibly learn all the lines by ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥She won¡¦t need to.¡¦ Draco interrupted curtly. ¡¥She¡¦s got all the lines in her head.¡¦ 

¡¥You do?¡¦ Lawrence bugged his eyes out. ¡¥All of them?¡¦ 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ Draco answered for Virginia impatiently. 

¡¥But there are some amendments to the scri ¡V ¡¥ Spencer argued. 

¡¥Will you think that would be a problem for Ginny Weasley?¡¦ Yvette countered, eyeing Spencer. 

¡¥I don¡¦t see a problem with it.¡¦ Charlie cut in, leaning against the door frame. 

¡¥What about the dance, the positions, she knows nothing about them!¡¦ Gabrielle protested, most unwilling to let Virginia fill in the place. 

¡¥We still have three hours.¡¦ Draco replied flatly, shooting Gabrielle a dirty look. 

¡¥What¡¦s all the commotion?¡¦ a stern and authoritative voice demanded from the doorway. 

¡¥Hello Mr. Fudge.¡¦ Charlie greeted with exaggerated politeness. 

Cornelius Fudge frowned as he entered with Dumbledore and McGonagal behind him. ¡¥What is the problem.¡¦ 

Spencer shot him a hostile glare and was about to open his mouth and throw some insults to the old man when Lawrence held his hand out, motioning for him to stop. 

¡¥Mr. Fudge, our female lead, Pansy Parkinson appears to be missing.¡¦ Lawrence said calmly in a formal voice. 

Fudge widened his eyes in shock. ¡¥Good heavens! Why? What ¡V we have to inform the law enforcement team then!¡¦ 

¡¥That, will be done.¡¦ Spencer said. ¡¥But the problem is, if we don¡¦t find her in two hours time the show will not be able to go on.¡¦ 

¡¥That will _not_ be allowed!¡¦ Fudge cried, his face turning red. 

¡¥That¡¦s why,¡¦ Lesley smiled at him sweetly, ¡¥we¡¦ve found a replacement.¡¦ 

¡¥A replacement?¡¦ Fudge raised his eyebrows, turning to look at Dumbledore who just acknowledge everything inadvertently. 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ Lawrence motioned his hand. ¡¥Ginny Weasley.¡¦ 

Fudge paused for a moment, blinking his round eyes, not really getting the picture. But when his eyes landed on Virginia who was, apparently, still playing with her fingers. He shouted in surprise and pointed his cane at her. ¡¥Who ¡V who is this girl?¡¦ 

¡¥My sister.¡¦ Charlie introduced sarcastically. ¡¥Ginny Weasley.¡¦ 

¡¥But ¡V why in the world¡K her hair!¡¦ Fudge cried, shaking his head. ¡¥Ain¡¦t she suppose to have ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥That would have to trace back to my two twin brothers irresponsible actions.¡¦ Charlie explained in mock patience. 

Fudge shook his head and gave Lawrence and Spencer a look as if they were crazy. ¡¥You honestly think I¡¦ll let her step on that stage?¡¦ 

¡¥If it¡¦s not her, then it¡¦s no one.¡¦ Lesley shrugged, eyeing the old man. 

¡¥Oh no.¡¦ Fudge waved his cane. ¡¥I will not allow this. You think I¡¦d be silly enough to let someone who had been replac_ed_ to_ replace_ someone now? That is totally absurd!¡¦ 

¡¥You¡¦d rather the show go on, or you lose your position¡K and maybe more?¡¦ Adrian¡¦s cold voice shot through the air, aiming straight for Fudge. 

Fudge looked at Adrian¡¦s cold blue eyes and unconsciously took a step back, then turned to Dumbledore. ¡¥Is ¡V is this the attitude students from Hogwarts have towards the Minister of Magic?'

Spencer snorted. ¡¥I don¡¦t know about the students but we Muggles definitely do _not_ like you Mr. Minister of Magic.¡¦ 

¡¥How dare you!¡¦ Fudge cried. 

¡¥Mr. Fudge, we are in desperate need for a replacement.¡¦ Lesley said, stepping out. ¡¥I¡¦m confident that Ginny Weasley has the potential to play this part and maybe even excel Pansy Parkinson. She was, after all, the first choice before uh, certain arrangements were made.¡¦ 

Fudge fumed silently as he looked around the room and set his glare on Virginia who seemed to be oblivious of him. He was in a very embarrassing situation. If they didn¡¦t find Pansy and he didn¡¦t let Virginia replace her, the show would definitely not go. But if he let Virginia step on the stage¡K 

¡¥Cornelius, you _do _see that we are in a desperate situation.¡¦ Dumbledore started, finally stepping in. ¡¥The Ministry should be informed of Pansy Parkinson¡¦s disappearance, but the show must go on. If Lesley says Ginny is capable, why not give her a chance?¡¦ 

Fudge exhaled loudly at the intensive glares and stares. ¡¥Fine! Your right Dumbledore, the show must go on. But I have one condition Ginny Weasley, considering your bad record with the Ministry of Magic.¡¦ 

Virginia, who had been silent all along, finally looked up. 

¡¥The wretch should be happy she got the role back.¡¦ Gabrielle jeered silently, but loud enough for Virginia to hear. 

¡¥Your name will not be announced. Considering your hair color and the heavy make-up applied on stage, no one will notice you.¡¦ Fudge said. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Lesley cried. ¡¥That¡¦s absurd!¡¦ 

¡¥That¡¦s totally unfair!¡¦ Yvette protested. ¡¥Ginny performing under Pansy¡¦s name?¡¦ 

¡¥Either you accept this condition or face severe consequences.¡¦ Fudge said coldly, ignoring the protests, staring straight at Virginia. 

There was silence and the atmosphere tensed. 

¡¥Fine.¡¦ Virginia finally said, letting Draco put her down. 

Lesley shook her head. ¡¥Ginny, you don¡¦t have to do this, I¡¦d rather have the whole thing screwed than for you to ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥It doesn¡¦t matter.¡¦ Virginia interrupted softly. ¡¥I don¡¦t care what others think of me anymore, I¡¦ll just do what everyone pleases.¡¦ 

**_[end of flashback]_**

She hated herself for this, she hated herself for being so soft. Why couldn¡¦t she fight for herself? 

¡¥I am a_ nobody_ who people can push around.¡¦ Virginia whispered, clutching the side of her robe tightly. 

¡¥Where in the hell are Draco and Adrian! The press conference is about to start!¡¦ a runner outside shouted. Everyone was excited because of the huge ball party the sponsors were throwing.

¡¥Ginny, are you okay? Ginny?¡¦ Lesley called, knocking on the door. ¡¥You¡¦ve been in there for almost half an hour!¡¦ 

¡¥I¡¦m okay!¡¦ Virginia called back weakly, tearing her eyes off the full length mirror. 

¡¥Ginny, you¡¦ve been having us worried!¡¦ Lesley continued, ¡¥why on earth would you want to rush back and change right after the ¡V Ginny?¡¦ 

¡¥I¡¦m fine Lesley.¡¦ Virginia assured, opening the door. ¡¥Really, I¡¦m fine.¡¦ 

¡¥Ginny?¡¦ Lesley stared at the girl before her. 

¡¥Thank the GODS!¡¦ two identical voices cried, jumping from behind Lesley, startling her greatly. 

¡¥I thought your hair wouldn¡¦t have gone back to red at all!¡¦ Fred said, patting his sister¡¦s head. 

¡¥Just in time for Dad and Mom to see you, they¡¦re dying to have a little family gathering.¡¦ Fred rolled his eyes. ¡¥Despite the fact that you guys take summer vacation in less than a week.¡¦ 

¡¥Come now Ginny.¡¦ George wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

¡¥Guys, I ¡V ¡¥ Virginia started. 

¡¥Miss Weasley, I believe¡K¡¦ Cornelius Fudge suddenly apparated in front of Virginia. ¡¥The press conference will start soon.¡¦ He reminded her. 

¡¥Mr. Fudge.¡¦ Lesley started, trying to persuade the Minister of Magic one more time. ¡¥Maybe it would just be fair that you give Ginny credit, I mean she¡¦s done much better than Pansy Parkinson. If it weren¡¦t for her and Draco¡¦s brilliant performance, this show would not be this successful ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Miss Weasley?¡¦ Cornelius Fudge repeated, raising his eyebrows at the redhead, deliberately ignoring the Muggle. 

Virginia swallowed hard and narrowed her dark brown eyes, glaring at the round mand before her. ¡¥I know when and where I¡¦m not wanted Mr. Fudge.¡¦ 

¡¥Ginny?¡¦ Fred and George stared at their sister as she turned the opposite way. 

Virginia gave them a small smile. ¡¥I¡¦ll see you back at Hogwarts tomorrow.¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________

¡¥It¡¦s him! Draco Malfoy!¡¦ 

¡¥And there¡¦s Adrian Bradley!¡¦ 

¡¥I like Draco more, I never knew he looked _so_ cool. I think I¡¦m going to get his autograph!¡¦ 

¡¥I doubt you can get near him now, I doubt that you can even _find_ him! Might as well get his autograph when we get back to Hogwarts.¡¦ 

¡¥And Pansy, didn¡¦t you see her act, it was amazing! I mean, I never knew she was that good! It was definitely the right choice to replace Weasley.¡¦ 

¡¥And she looked so beautiful on stage, she and Draco just look too good together.¡¦ 

¡¥No way! Draco¡¦s mine!¡¦ 

¡¥Come on! Don¡¦t be silly!¡¦ 

¡¥Can people be lamer?¡¦ Pucey rolled his eyes. 

¡¥Are you jealous of Draco now?¡¦ Faith teased, nudging her boyfriend playfully in the ribs. 

¡¥Say something.¡¦ Montague turned to Draco who was perched against the long table where numerous champagne glasses were stacked up in a small hill. 

¡¥What do you want me to say?¡¦ Draco grumbled, staring down at his reflection in the yellowish substance. His stormy gray eyes seemed to be staring back at him in anger. 

¡¥You okay Draco?¡¦ Dolores asked in concern, ¡¥you¡¦re too quite, especially after your great performance!¡¦ 

Draco just snorted in response, surveying the scene before him inadvertently. It was jovial all right, but he just wasn¡¦t in the mood for all this merry. In fact, he felt the exact opposite. 

What he had done was just crazy; he was out of his mind on that bloody stage. 

¡¥Why couldn¡¦t I stop my bloody mouth then?¡¦ Draco fumed, making a move to throw the glass onto the floor. 

¡¥Watch it.¡¦ Pucey warned, grabbing his arm. ¡¥You wouldn¡¦t want to make a scene here Draco, trust me.¡¦ 

Draco shot the Slytherin Quidditch Captain a dirty look, then snatched his arm from him and slammed the glass onto the expensively covered table, almost knocking down the other glasses. 

¡¥Gods, what¡¦s with you Draco.¡¦ Montague asked, raising his eyebrows in disapproval. ¡¥You¡¦ve been your grumpy self ever since the end of the show. Shouldn¡¦t you be at least a little bit grateful that the show¡¦s over?¡¦ 

_Right, shouldn¡¦t I be happy like everyone else?_ Draco thought, racking his blonde locks violently. He was supposed to be in a celebrating mood like everyone else, and not sulking around like a boy who had just lost his first lollipop. 

¡¥By the way Draco, where¡¦s Weasley?¡¦ Montague asked in a casual voice, taking a sip of his champagne while eyeing Draco for some expected reaction. 

¡¥Nigel!¡¦ Dolores hissed, nudging him hard in the ribs. 

¡¥How the hell would I know?¡¦ Draco scoffed, crossing his arms. How would he know where she was? She had rushed away like a whirlwind right after the curtain call, not even giving him a chance to talk to her, locking herself in the changing room. He hadn¡¦t wanted to catch her since she couldn¡¦t hide in there forever, hide away from him forever, but he was then intercepted by the runners, saying that there would be a stupid press conference, then a banquet that would be held in the gardens at the backhills of the Great Stadium. 

_Cornelius Fudge really knows how to lie, I couldn¡¦t have done it better myself._ Draco snorted mentally, glaring at the Minister of Magic who was currently being interviewed by Rita Skeeter, the most hated, in Draco¡¦s eyes, journalist of the century. The first thing Fudge had announced at the beginning of the press conference was that ¡¥Pansy Parkinson¡¦ had a leg injury during the performance and had to be attended by Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts. 

_Virginia__ should be back at Hogwarts now._ Draco thought, turning away, his stormy eyes softening. 

He had said he loved her, Draco Malfoy loved Virginia Weasley. It had been so natural, he just had to say it to her despite the fact that they were on stage in front of a million audiences. He had already been through a lot of mental shit ever since he met her, and Virginia hiding away from him was not doing any good to the situation they were both in. 

_Metal shit._ Draco mused, shaking his head bitterly. Virginia had been in the same pain he had been for the past months. He could feel it when he held her, when he kissed her. She could see her pain through her every moves, and it just made his heart wrench more at the sight of seeing her in agony. 

He finally knew what it was to be in love with someone. 

_¡¥You don¡¦t deserve her Malfoy, you don¡¦t deserve to be loved, when Ginny has fallen for you so deeply.¡¦ _

_I finally learn to love someone, but am I really undeserved to be loved?_ Draco wondered, looking up. Through the crowds, he saw Harry glaring at him while Ron and Hermione were talking beside him. When Ron had finally noticed that Harry wasn¡¦t following their conversation, he followed in the direction of his eyes and too started glaring at Draco. 

_I bet he wants to kill me by now, Ronald Weasley._ Draco snarled inwardly, raising an eyebrow at them with a smirk on his face. In response, Ron flattened his hand and held it against his throat, making cutting actions, then pointed at him, widening his eyes back at him threateningly. 

Giving him one last warning look, Harry turned and steered his two best friends away. 

He knew that look, Harry Potter had given him that look before. 

_He said I didn¡¦t deserve her love, __Virginia__¡¦s love._ Draco recalled mentally. Maybe he _was_ right, maybe he never really deserved love anyway, right from the day he was born. He never really remembered being loved by his father or mother. His father had treated him like a subservient, always forcing him to do things that he simply dreaded and hated with passion. His mother, though wasn¡¦t as bad as Lucius Malfoy, had never really given him the care a child should have been granted with, mainly because of his father, who always emphasized on ¡¥independent¡¦ education. Simply put, don¡¦t give a damn about our son, only son, not to mention. 

¡¥Draco, we¡¦ll be going over there, mind coming as well?¡¦ Faith asked gently, peering at the boy who was currently lost in his own world of thoughts. 

¡¥No, you guys go ahead.¡¦ Draco declined, slightly startled. 

Pucey shrugged and took Faith¡¦s hand. ¡¥Suit yourself.¡¦ 

¡¥I wonder where Bradley is.¡¦ Montague mused as they weaved through the crowd. 

¡¥Probably being his mysterious self again.¡¦ Dolores replied. ¡¥it¡¦s not the first time he¡¦s disappeared from the scene.¡¦ 

Draco narrowed his eyes, then blinked when he felt something hot in his chest. Reaching inside his school uniform, he took out the red opal, which was now shining blindly. 

Draco¡¦s head snapped up when a falcon¡¦s hoot cut through the air. Looking up at the starry sky, he faintly saw a black falcon flying off into the night. 

_There must be something, and I¡¦m going to find out! _

_____________________________________________________________________

The door to the infirmary creaked open and Virginia stepped in, closing the door behind her softly. The infirmary was empty, even Madam Pomfrey had gone to help with any sudden injuries at the stadium. 

¡¥Hogwarts has never been this quiet before.¡¦ Virginia whispered, looking around. ¡¥I wonder what the others are doing now.¡¦ 

¡¥Hey!¡¦   
  


Virginia jumped in surprise and looked up, finding the voice. 

¡¥Hello there Miss Weasley!¡¦ 

Virginia reached for the shelf and took down the sorting hat. ¡¥Hello, are you all right?¡¦ 

The sorting hat nodded. ¡¥It wasn¡¦t my most comfortable year, but I guess I¡¦m alright. I never like dealing with the school¡¦s matrons, Madam Pomfrey is especially grumpy.¡¦ 

Virginia sat down on a white infirmary bed and set the sorting hat onto her lap, looking down at it. ¡¥You should be really old then.¡¦ 

¡¥Yes, I suppose you could say so.¡¦ The sorting hat replied. ¡¥I mean, I was here ever since Hogwarts was built. I was created by the four founders of this magical school.¡¦ 

¡¥You seem to know a lot of secrets don¡¦t you.¡¦ Virginia smiled, patting the old fabric. ¡¥And you seem to have the power to protect people at crucial conditions. I remember three years ago, you gave Harry Godric Gryffindor¡¦s sword.¡¦ 

¡¥Ah yes.¡¦ The sorting hat nodded. ¡¥Harry Potter is an extrordinary boy. Not because of his parents or because of the scar Lord you-know-who gave him. Just because he¡¦s himself and not anyone else.¡¦ 

_He¡¦s himself and not anyone else._ Virginia bowed her head in thought. 

¡¥Harry Potter was particularly difficult to sort in I tell you.¡¦ The sorting hat continued. ¡¥I had most wanted to put him in Slytherin. He possess many rare talent that only Slytherins are known to have.¡¦ 

¡¥Have you ever made a mistake in your sorting?¡¦ Virginia asked. 

The sorting hat smiled. ¡¥As I watch the students growing ever year at the sorting ceremony, I always ask myself that question. You see, as children grow in Hogwarts, their values change, they see things in a different point of view, they mature, they grow up, physically and mentally. All of us have to grow up. To be totally honest, I do have some regrets at times, but you never can change the sorting results mid-way, can you.¡¦ 

¡¥Why do all the Weasley belong to Gryffindor.¡¦ Virginia wondered. 

¡¥Because all of the Weasley possess the talents of Gryffindor and only Gryffindor will be suitable for them.¡¦ The sorting hat replied. 

¡¥Really.¡¦ Virginia whispered. 

¡¥I see that something is bothering you.¡¦ The tip of the sorting hat caressed the side of Virginia¡¦s cheek. ¡¥Don¡¦t look at me like that Weasley, I¡¦m wiser than you think.¡¦

Virginia laughed. ¡¥I guess you¡¦ve been looking over me for the past five months or so.¡¦ 

¡¥Bloody right you are!¡¦ The sorting hat pointed at her chest. ¡¥I¡¦m not just an ordinary hat, as I always declare in my opening songs. I can see right through you, I can see through all the students at Hogwarts, and provide them with help when they desperately need them.¡¦ 

¡¥Really?¡¦ Virginia raised her eyebrows. 

¡¥Really.¡¦ The sorting hat said firmly. 

Virginia¡¦s head snapped up when a knocking could be heard outside the windows. 

¡¥I wonder what it is.¡¦ Virginia muttered, standing up. Clutching the sorting hat, she opened the window and looked out, the wind wiping her bright red hair into his face. 

¡¥What was that knock ¡V ¡¥ Virginia gasped when she felt something tug her hair sharply. Looking down she found a pair of bright gold eyes staring right back at her. ¡¥What the ¡V ¡¥ 

She gasped when the huge black falcon seized the sorting hat and took flight again. 

¡¥Damn!¡¦ Virginia brushed her hair out of her eyes, squinting her brown orbs as she desperately tried to make out the direction the falcon whom had took flight in the dark. Not wasting anymore time, she turned and dashed out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind her. 

_The school can¡¦t do without the sorting hat, I have to get it back!_ Virginia thought in panic as she flew down the corridors, almost tripping when one flight of stairs started to move. 

¡¥Weasley!¡¦ a hoarse voice yelled, halting Virginia who was just about to walk out of the main building. 

¡¥Yes, Mr. Filch.¡¦ Virginia turned around, looking at the caretaker guiltily. 

¡¥What in the bloody world are you doing, wandering around school at this time of the night?¡¦ Filch demanded, Mrs. Norris in his arms. ¡¥

¡¥I ¡V I was just ¡V I just wanted to go back to my dorm.¡¦ Virginia stammered. If Filch knew that the sorting hat was missing because of her, he¡¦d kill her!

Filch snorted and turned. ¡¥Get back to your bloody dormitory and stay there until your bloody schoolmates come back.¡¦ He grunted, stroking his cat. 

Virginia sighed in relief as she watched Filch walk away without looking at her again, muttering to himself and his cat. 

¡¥Doesn¡¦t that man sleep?¡¦ Virginia mumbled as she made her way across the gardens. She winced at the scraping wind, trying hard to make out her direction. Never had she been out here alone in the dark before until that time when she fell into the lake, but that didn¡¦t make things any better because she was famous for being scared from the slightest things. 

Virginia gasped in shock when the winds suddenly changed directions, blowing from her back. She toppled over when something hit her on the head sharply. Rubbing her head and cursing, she looked up and saw a black figure soaring through the sky. ¡¥Hey!¡¦ Virginia shouted, getting onto her feet clumsily and chasing after it. 

_Where in the world is it going?_ Virginia wondered, running as fast as she could, her head held up all the time as she followed the falcon. She stopped suddenly when the falcon disappeared into some branches. Stopping, she found herself standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

¡¥Why would it go in there?¡¦ Virginia gulped, taking a step backwards at the sable feel of the dark forest. She¡¦d never been in there and reckon she¡¦d come back out alive. _But I can¡¦t just let the sorting hat in there! _Virginia reasoned mentally. _It¡¦s my fault and I have to get it back. _

Taking her wand out, she clutched it tightly and stepped into the dark grounds, looking around frantically with every step she took. 

The place was freakier that she had imagined. The mud was wet due to the summer rains that had showered upon Hogwarts a few days ago. The wind had suddenly turned cold and chilled her to the bone. 

¡¥Where in the world is that bird!¡¦ Virginia muttered under her breath as she shivered, pulling her school robes closer to herself. She screamed when a hoot pierced through the air. Looking up again, she saw that it was the black falcon, he was right before her, soaring through the sparse lifeless branches. 

Without another thought, Virginia broke into a run, ignoring the sticky feeling of the earth under her feet. 

¡¥It¡¦s there!¡¦ Virginia cried happily as she saw the falcon perch itself onto a branch. ¡¥Thank Gods¡K.¡¦ 

Ignoring the penetrating glare of the falcon¡¦s golden orbs, Virginia¡¦s eyes trailed down the branch towards a figure that was hung from the branch, blood dripping down its skinny form, splashing onto the earth. 

¡¥Oh my God¡K¡¦ Virginia widened her both in complete shock and took a few steps back, blinking her eyes rapidly. 

¡¥Pansy!¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________

¡¥Harry? What are you looking at? The Weasleys have been trying to find you.¡¦ Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs. 

¡¥Nothing.¡¦ Harry muttered. 

¡¥Harry! Where¡¦ve you been?¡¦ Ron called, running towards his best friend. ¡¥My family¡¦s been finding you all over the place.¡¦ He looked around. ¡¥Have you seen Ginny?¡¦ 

¡¥Ginny¡¦s gone back to Hogwarts.¡¦ Hermione replied, raising her eyebrows. ¡¥Why?¡¦ 

¡¥Ginny¡¦s back at Hogwarts?¡¦ Harry demanded, grabbing Hermione¡¦s arm. 

¡¥Harry, your hurting me!¡¦ Hermione yelped. 

Harry blinked, then let go of Hermione. ¡¥I¡¦m sorry, I just felt something really weird, strange.¡¦ 

¡¥Strange?¡¦ Ron looked at his friend. 

¡¥Premonition.¡¦ Harry explained. ¡¥I don¡¦t know, it¡¦s just.¡¦ He paused, not knowing if he should tell them. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Ron asked eagerly. 

¡¥I ¡V I just saw Malfoy going away by floo, he¡¦s just gone back to Hogwarts.¡¦ Harry finally said, racking his hair. ¡¥I know I shouldn¡¦t, I don¡¦t know, its just that it doesn¡¦t feel right. I feel something bad going on.¡¦ 

¡¥It¡¦s not about you-know-who right?¡¦ Ron said in a dead whisper. 

Harry shook his head. ¡¥No, my scar didn¡¦t hurt, but I just feel that something¡¦s not right, I don¡¦t know how to describe it.¡¦ 

Ron scratched his head. ¡¥Then what should we do?¡¦ 

¡¥I know what we should do.¡¦ Hermione said coyly, raising one finger to her lips. 

¡¥What?¡¦ the boys asked. 

¡¥Go back to Hogwarts, what else?¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________

¡¥Pansy¡K¡¦ Virginia covered her mouth and fell back onto the ground in shock, staring up at the lifeless girl hanging on the tree by the hands. There were clear cuts on her face and arms and her school robes were ripped apart. Bruises were all over her legs and one sleeve of her shirt was ripped down and was hanging from her shoulder. 

¡¥Oh my God¡K¡¦ Virginia bit her lip, ¡¥she¡¦s not ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥She¡¦s not dead yet.¡¦ A male voice echoed through the forest. Virginia looked up and locked eyes with the falcon whose eyes were boring into hers. 

¡¥Not ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥At least not now.¡¦ The voice resonated. 

Virginia stood up, wiping mud from her face and glared up at the falcon. ¡¥Who are you?¡¦ She remembered this falcon, she¡¦d seen this falcon before! She remembered it finding her right after the Dark Mark appeared in Hogwarts and had led her to the lake. She had fallen into the lake and then¡K

¡¥Let me go you bastard!¡¦ the sorting hat shouted, ¡¥struggling¡¦ to get free from the falcon¡¦s sharp beak. ¡¥Haven¡¦t you done enough damage to this girl, to Malfoy, to Hogwarts?¡¦ 

¡¥Who are you?¡¦ Virginia whispered, gulping nervously as she held her hands to her chest tightly. 

¡¥You really hurt my Ginny.¡¦ The voice continued to echo. The falcon¡¦s golden eyes suddenly snapped wide and glowed a brilliant blue. Virginia gasped and squinted her eyes at the light that had extended to the falcon¡¦s whole body. The light intensity increased, practically blinding Virginia with a flash. Faintly, she saw the outline of the shining falcon change its shape, growing taller¡K 

¡¥Ginny.¡¦ The same voice said gently, but not in an echo anymore. 

Virginia stopped and opened her eyes slightly. She knew that voice, it was very familiar, it was¡K 

¡¥Adrian?¡¦ Virginia turned and faced the boy fully. 

Adrian smiled down at Virginia, still standing on the branch with Pansy hanging from it. His eyes were even a lighter blue, glowing in the dark. He was still wearing his Gryffindor school uniform. His hair, which was usually tied in a ponytail, was now scattered on his shoulder and flying behind his back in the cold and chilling breeze, seemingly longer than before. 

¡¥Why are you, did you ¡V I mean Pansy ¡V you, you¡¦re an animagus? ¡¥ Virginia stammered, not really taking in everything. 

Adrian stared down at her with his bright eyes, clutching the sorting hat tightly around its ¡¥mouth¡¦, successfully preventing it from talking. 

¡¥This was my game Ginny.¡¦ Adrian replied in a low voice, letting his straight silky hair block his vision. 

A game? Virginia widened her eyes, then screamed as her head suddenly struck with pain. Crouching down, she held her head, pressing her palms at the side, burying her face in her lap. 

_¡¥I see you want a game don¡¦t you Ginny?¡¦_

_¡¥She¡¦s mine Draco Malfoy, no one can have her except for me.¡¦ _

¡¥No!¡¦ Virginia cried, trying to block out the irritating echoes in her head. 

_¡¥You want a game don¡¦t you Ginny, then a game you will have.¡¦_

_¡¥Your mine, a gift my father gave me, your all mine.¡¦_

¡¥Please!¡¦ Virginia shrieked, shaking her head violently. 

_¡¥Did I hurt you that much Ginny? Did I? I haven¡¦t seen you happy ever since, would going back into time make you smile again? I¡¦ll do anything for you, I swear¡K¡¦ _

_¡¥She¡¦s mine Draco Malfoy, no one can have her except for me.¡¦ _

¡¥Stop!¡¦ Virginia covered her face in frustration. 

_¡¥You¡¦re hiding from me.¡¦_

_¡¥What does Malfoy have that I don¡¦t?¡¦_

_¡¥Your mine, a gift my father gave me, your all mine.¡¦_

¡¥Ginny.¡¦ A gentle and soothing voice said from above her. The voices stopped and Virginia felt a hand caress her cheek, forcing her to lift her head up and stare into Adrian¡¦s sharp blue eyes. 

¡¥I won¡¦t hurt you Ginny.¡¦ Adrian whispered, his dark locks floating around her. ¡¥I swear.¡¦ He coaxed, leaning forward. 

¡¥Your mine, a gift my father gave me, your all mine.¡¦ 

¡¥Who are you?¡¦ Virginia screamed, pushing Adrian away with all her might, falling back onto the ground herself. 

¡¥Ginny¡K¡¦ Adrian coaxed, ¡¥I swear, I¡¦m not going to hurt you.¡¦

Virginia shook her head. ¡¥It was you¡K who _are_ you? You weren¡¦t suppose to be in Gryffindor, you were the one who wanted to destroy the sorting hat! And Pansy! You ¡V your ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥A prisoner from Azkaban?¡¦ Adrian¡¦s thin lips curved into a sly smile. 

Virginia hugged herself tightly, her eyes wide with shock. 

Turning slightly, Adrian held his hand up and summoned, without a wand, the sorting hat which had fallen into the mud. 

¡¥You really want to know who I am Ginny?¡¦ Adrian asked in a low and edgy voice, boring his eyes into hers. ¡¥Do you really want to know which I house I should be in?¡¦ 

Virginia swallowed hard, biting her lip nervously. 

¡¥Let go of me you ¡V ¡¥ the sorting hat squealed. 

Ignoring the constant cries of the school¡¦s old hat, Adrian reached into the sorting hat. It started to shimmer as he pulled something out with his pale hands. 

¡¥What is ¡V ¡¥ Virginia choked. 

Dropping the sorting hat onto the ground again, Adrian held it up in the moonlight, smirking. ¡¥The weapon of Salazar Slytherin, a silver bow.¡¦ 

¡¥You ¡V you¡¦re a Slytherin?¡¦ Virginia shivered. 

Adrian tilted his head slightly. ¡¥I suppose you could say that, since only a true Slytherin could pull out this weapon, like Godric Gryffindor¡¦s sword, Rowena Ravenclaw¡¦s spear and Helga Hufflepuff¡¦s shield.¡¦ 

¡¥But why ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥I¡¦ll answer that for you Ginny.¡¦ Adrian lowered his eyes, ¡¥but I have to invite someone out here first, I know he¡¦ll love to know the truth too, the truth of himself.¡¦ 

Virginia watched with wide eyes as Adrian pulled at the string of the huge bow, an arrow shimmering into position. Pulling on it hard, Adrian released and aimed, firing the arrow. 

Virginia gasped at the bright light that suddenly flooded the forest and covered her eyes from the blinding vision. The bright arrow shot through the dark forest in lightening speed and after what seemed like forever, it stabbed itself into a thick barren tree trunk sharply, locks of silver blonde hair flying around it, burning into ashes once in contact with the arrow. 

¡¥Why not join the party?¡¦ Adrian sneered, ¡¥Draco Malfoy.¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ Ron burst into the infirmary, only to be met by a chilly breeze. 

¡¥She¡¦s not here!¡¦ Hermione cried in panic after checking the working room. 

¡¥Not even Madam Pomfrey¡¦s here.¡¦ Ron racked his red hair. ¡¥Where in the hell could they be, Malfoy must be with her then.¡¦ 

¡¥But Ron,¡¦ Hermione reasoned. ¡¥do you really think Malfoy would hurt Ginny?¡¦ 

Ron threw his hands. ¡¥What wouldn¡¦t he do? He¡¦s a _Slytherin_, son of friggin¡¦ Lucius Malfoy no less.¡¦ 

Hermione shook her head and sat down. ¡¥It¡¦s not that, but, don¡¦t you think he¡¦s changed? Especially around Ginny.¡¦ 

Ron took a deep breath and looked away stubbornly. ¡¥He may have, but that doesn¡¦t change what I feel towards that ferret.¡¦ 

¡¥What do you think Harry? Harry?¡¦ Hermione looked around for the silent boy. 

¡¥Harry, what are you doing, looking out the window?¡¦ Ron asked. 

Harry pointed out. ¡¥There¡¦s light in the Forbidden Forest.¡¦ He replied. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Hermione and Ron rushed forward, wincing at the sudden breeze that rushed through the air. 

¡¥Oh my god!¡¦ Hermione cried, ¡¥what¡¦s happening over there?¡¦ 

¡¥The sorting hat¡¦s missing.¡¦ Harry said, looking up on the shelf. 

There was a sudden hoot at the far end of the room. 

¡¥Fawkes!¡¦ Harry gasped in surprise, running towards the phoenix who was perched on a bed. 

Hermione blinked. ¡¥Tha ¡V that¡¦s a phoenix!¡¦ 

¡¥Yeah, it¡¦s Dumbledore¡¦s friend.¡¦ Harry explained briefly, turning to Fawkes again. ¡¥What are you doing here? Are you looking for the sorting hat?¡¦ 

Fawkes nodded. 

¡¥Do you know where the sorting hat is?¡¦ Harry asked eagerly, touching Fawkes¡¦ feathers. 

Fawkes nodded, then flapped its wings and soared up again. 

Harry took a deep breath. ¡¥Let¡¦s follow it.¡¦ 

_____________________________________________________________________

¡¥Adrian Bradley.¡¦ Draco seethed, stepping out from behind the tree trunk he was hiding. 

¡¥Welcome.¡¦ Adrian greeted with hostility. 

Draco¡¦s eyes trailed up Pansy¡¦s hanging form, then back at Adrian¡¦s smiling face. ¡¥What¡¦s with her.¡¦ 

Adrian shrugged. ¡¥It¡¦s nothing, I just needed her out.¡¦ 

¡¥You¡¦re a Slytherin, you shouldn¡¦t have been a Gryffindor, you shouldn¡¦t even be at Hogwarts.¡¦ Draco said quietly, his eyebrows twitching with anger. 

Adrian smiled, lowering his hand. ¡¥I see that you still don¡¦t get the picture.¡¦ 

Draco narrowed his stormy eyes in a glare. ¡¥What picture?¡¦ 

¡¥_The_ picture.¡¦ Adrian turned to the frightened Virginia who was looking at them back and forth. ¡¥In my game, I always win Malfoy, and I must say you gave me great help.¡¦ 

¡¥Who _are _you?¡¦ Draco whispered. 

Adrian turned and faced him fully. ¡¥I thought Professor Snape told you already. Or should I say, you eavesdropped on Snape¡¦s conversation with his brother? Your smart Draco Malfoy, you should have some clue to what I am, or who I am. Being a prisoner of Azkaban at the age of thirteen isn¡¦t what every Hogwarts student would do you know.¡¦ 

¡¥Your not a Death Eater.¡¦ Draco snarled after a few moments dead air, shaking his head. ¡¥I don¡¦t see you as a Death Eater.¡¦ 

Adrian snorted. ¡¥Flattered.¡¦

¡¥But you have a relationship with Lord Voldemort.¡¦ Draco spat. ¡¥I can feel it.¡¦ 

Virginia let out a small gasp and clutched herself tightly. This was not happening, she didn¡¦t understand a thing. 

Adrian closed his eyes, the evil presence surrounding him intensifying. He wasn¡¦t the gentle Hogwarts student anymore, he was, he was¡K 

¡¥Your right Draco Malfoy.¡¦ Adrian said in a low and dangerous voice, his long hair shielding his lean form. ¡¥I do have a relationship with Lord Voldemort¡K no, Tom Marvolo Riddle should be more correct.¡¦ 

Virginia buried her head into her lap, trying to block out the painful memories the diary had given her. It was coming to her again, that feeling of being controlled, that horrible feeling of being manipulated. 

¡¥Tom Marvolo Riddle?¡¦ Draco raised his eyebrows. ¡¥Your¡K¡¦ 

¡¥I¡¦m the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle, a son he had created then tortured for forty years.¡¦ Adrian replied, widening his blue eyes in anger. 

Both Draco and Virginia looked at him in complete shock. 

¡¥No way!¡¦ Draco took a step forward, ¡¥then you¡¦ll have to be ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Forty.¡¦ Adrian said inadvertently, shrugging. ¡¥I should have been, but spells and magic can work in very different ways. But there was another reason I still look like a sixteen year old.¡¦ 

¡¥What?¡¦ Draco glared at him. 

¡¥What your holding in your hand.¡¦ Adrian replied slyly, raising his hand again. 

Draco stopped short and felt heat in his palm. He raised it to his eyes and let the red opal hang from its string, glowing a dangerous red. 

¡¥It¡¦s a soul locker.¡¦ Adrian continued. ¡¥My soul was locked inside that opal when I was thirteen years old and was sold around the wizarding world as a dark artifact until it landed at Borgin and Burkes. I still lived on magic, but the powers I inherited from Riddle was sealed, I was no more than a useless servant to my Father, a servant he controlled and watched over with an eagle eye.¡¦ 

¡¥Why?¡¦ Virginia whispered, her big chocolate eyes trembling. 

¡¥Why?¡¦ Adrian laughed, clutching the bow tighter, his knuckles turning white. ¡¥Because I was a mistake. To him, I was the product of a one night stand with a muggle.¡¦ 

¡¥A ¡V a muggle?¡¦ Virginia bit her lip. 

¡¥Voldemort screwing a muggle? Draco raised his eyebrows skeptically. ¡¥Can that even be possible.¡¦ 

¡¥Anything can be possible with my wretched Father.¡¦ Adrian sneered, his face darkening. ¡¥He never thought his son would have powers that might affect his _own_ power. He never thought his son would still live without a soul. He never thought his son would contain malice so strong that he would still survive this long after losing his soul, living like a shell under the effects of magic. Nor would he ever dream that his son, his one and only son, would hate him so much that he swore to take revenge, not for himself, but for his mother!¡¦ 

Draco trained his eyes at Adrian who was trembling in fury. The truth was not just shocking, it was inconceivable. 

Adrian¡¦s lips curved into a curt smile. ¡¥I waited for my chance, I waited until my Father was defeated by Harry Potter and had to live on Qurrill as a parasite. That was when I started my hunt for my soul locker. It took me fourteen years to find that wretched locker, but I couldn¡¦t even touch it because of a repelling spell cast on it, a spell that only repelled me. That was when I was caught by Cornelius Fudge.¡¦ 

_So that was why Cornelius Fudge hated __Adrian__ so much!_ Virginia cried mentally, covering her mouth. 

¡¥Naturally, I was thrown into Azkaban.¡¦ Adrian said in equanimity, ¡¥the style of Cornelius Fudge, not giving a trial. He had suspected my presence before Lord Voldemort¡¦s years, but didn¡¦t have proof. So he used his power to throw me into Azkaban, just to be ¡§safe¡¨. But no luck, he couldn¡¦t find any proof for three whole years, so under the Ministry¡¦s pressure, he had to release me.¡¦ 

¡¥But ¡V but why would Dumbledore ¡V ¡¥ Virginia stammered. 

Adrian shrugged. ¡¥Reckon he wanted to keep an eye on me, but with no such luck since I¡¦m soulless. No detecting magic can work on me, this may have been the most foolish things Dumledore has done, insisting that I finish my wizarding education.¡¦ 

¡¥What do you want from Hogwarts?¡¦ Draco demanded. ¡¥You were the one who unleashed all the chaos in the school for the past year.¡¦ 

¡¥You could say that.¡¦ Adrian replied, tilting his head, eyeing Draco with narrowed eyes. ¡¥I want to destroy everything that helped my father gain power, anything except¡K¡¦ Adrian turned to Virginia and smiled gently. ¡¥You.¡¦ 

Virginia gulped and tried to stand up, but stopped in shock, realizing that she couldn¡¦t move at all. 

Draco clutched his hands tightly in a ball, digging his fingernails into his palm, trying desperately hard not the lung forward and kill Adrian. 

¡¥I wanted to destroy everything except you Ginny.¡¦ Adrian said softly, tilting her face up with one hand. ¡¥From the very beginning, it was my soul that summoned you at Borgin and Burkes. I was there, I saw through my soul when you looked at that soul locker. I sensed the difference in you, your soul was blank and clean. I knew you were the one who had helped Tom Riddle gain power from his diary and if it weren¡¦t for your honesty, pouring your thoughts into those yellow pages.¡¦ 

¡¥Your read my mind, like your father?¡¦ Virginia whispered, staring at Adrian wide-eyed. 

¡¥No, I didn¡¦t read your mind.¡¦ Adrian said, his eyes softening. ¡¥I read your soul.¡¦ 

¡¥My soul?¡¦ Virginia repeated, her vision getting blurry. 

¡¥I saw the grief and anger within you.¡¦ Adrian continued softly. ¡¥I saw the desperate need to prove yourself; I saw the loneliness in your eyes. Deep within you, you wanted someone to protect you, to see through that hard shell you built up for yourself for the past five years, to see the real you and not your family¡¦s name. I saw all of that, and I wanted to help you get out of the shadows.¡¦ 

¡¥You really wanted to help me?¡¦ Virginia asked timidly, her eyes trembling. 

¡¥Yes.¡¦ Adrian replied in a whisper, smiling softly. ¡¥I never wanted to hurt you, I wanted to protect you with that soul locker. The moment I felt you I saw right through you, I wanted to help you¡K¡¦ 

Yes, she really felt lonely, felt angry because she was a Weasley. Everyone was before her, they seemed to be running away, leaving her behind. She had wanted to prove herself through dance and Adrian helped her. She got the chance to prove to everyone that she could do something by herself, with her own name. The agony she went through ever since Tom Riddle¡¦s diary still haunted her. Her constant visits to the Chamber of Secrets was not only to hide herself from the world, from reality¡K but was to hide herself from the pain she suffered ever since the opening of the Chamber. 

Something hot started streaming down her cheeks and Virginia felt a soft hand caress her cheeks. 

¡¥It¡¦s all over now Ginny, nothing¡¦s going to hurt you, the pain will end really soon.¡¦ Adrian whispered, his lips curving into a slight smile. 

There was only Adrian in Virginia¡¦s eyes, the world started to go black as Adrian leaned closer. 

But wait, she wasn¡¦t called Ginny, that wasn¡¦t her name. 

She remembered hating people calling her that. She wasn¡¦t called Ginny, she was called¡K

_¡¥I love you, Virginia.¡¦ _

¡¥Virginia!¡¦ Draco shouted, staring in horror as Adrian¡¦s hair started to wrap around Virginia¡¦s body. She was hypnotized, he could see it. Her eyes were hollow, she looked like she was manipulated, no, she _was_ manipulated. 

That voice, it was familiar, she heard before, not only in reality, but often in her dreams too. He said he loved her, he was the one that really gave her protection, he was the one who really made her feel protected. 

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ Virginia whispered just before Adrian¡¦s lips closed over hers. 

Adrian¡¦s blue eyes widened in fury. Turning sharply, he glared at Draco who had now taken his wand out. 

¡¥You¡K¡¦ Adrian seethed, taking a step forward. ¡¥You¡¦re loathed. You resemble me too much Draco Malfoy. That bloody Dark Mark of yours may just be the most powerful among the Death Eaters and you will be the main source of power for Voldemort when he fully awakens. Your sable powers disturbs me, your affection towards Ginny makes me want to kill you!¡¦ 

Draco choked in surprise when his right arm started to pump and beat hard. Falling onto his knees, he pressed on it with his left hand, trying desperately to calm it down. ¡¥It was you all along.¡¦ Draco seethed, sweat dripping down his pale face. ¡¥You were the one who awoken the Dark Mark.¡¦ 

Adrian smiled slyly. ¡¥I always said you were clever Draco Malfoy. Yes, I wanted to unleash those dark powers of yours so that it will eat you alive, so that it will destroy you. I want you dead Malfoy, and you will die in my hands before the Death Eaters find you and bring you back to resurrect Lord Voldemort.¡¦ 

¡¥No ¡V ¡¥ Virginia coughed, feeling her throat tighten. 

¡¥I told you before already Malfoy.¡¦ Adrian sneered. ¡¥Ginny will be mine and _only_ mine. I will destroy everything she loves, and she will be mine. You, will be the first one.¡¦ 

¡¥No¡K¡¦ Virginia whispered, trying desperately to move her body, watching in horror as Adrian¡¦s sleek locks of hair raised before him and shot forward, hurling towards Draco who seemed vulnerable now. 

Draco closed his eyes as the Dark Mark beat stronger, increasing its beats every seconds. 

¡¥No¡K¡¦ Virginia closed her eyes, not wanting to look. 

¡¥Say your prayers, Draco Malfoy!¡¦ Adrian laughed. 

In a split second, Draco looked up and glared into Adrian¡¦s eyes, startling him. 

¡¥Weasley, look!¡¦ a hoarse voice whispered in Virginia¡¦s ears. 

Virginia looked up and saw that Draco was surrounded by a transparent black shield. 

¡¥The Dark Mark protected that boy.¡¦ The sorting hat shook his head. ¡¥that is _not_ a good sign at all.¡¦ 

Adrian bit his lip and stepped back. ¡¥That bastard.¡¦ He seethed. It was his father, it was Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle¡¦s powers. It protected him. 

¡¥I see you have become Voldemort¡¦s ultimate source of power now.¡¦ Adrian spat in disgust, ¡¥but I won¡¦t lose, I will not lose to my father¡¦s powers!¡¦ 

Draco coughed and watched as Adrian lifted his hand and summoned Salazar Slytherin¡¦s bow. 

¡¥Really say your prayers this time Draco Malfoy.¡¦ Adrian whispered darkly, pulling at the string hard. ¡¥Because nothing will save you now, not even my father¡¦s powers.¡¦ 

Draco looked down and closed his eyes as Adrian pulled even harder. The shield wasn¡¦t going to stand Salazar Slytherin¡¦s powers, he knew it. He was going to die¡K

¡¥No¡K¡¦ Virginia¡¦s tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt Draco leaving, he felt him going away. She didn¡¦t want that, she didn¡¦t want him to leave her when he said he loved her!

¡¥Draco!¡¦ Virginia screamed, moving her hands forward, struggling from the invisible grip that was held on her. 

¡¥Weasley, no!¡¦ the sorting hat shouted but with no such luck, Virginia¡¦s arms and legs started to bleed as, what seemed like threads, broke all over her, cutting her pale skin, blood dripping down from her. Without a second thought, Virginia stood up unsteadily and ran towards Adrian, lunging forward. 

Adrian stared at Virginia in shock. He had her controlled, the threads that had cut her skin was actually his hair that had held her in place, it was impossible for her to break through them by herself. 

¡¥Virginia!¡¦ Draco shouted, looking up. ¡¥Don¡¦t!¡¦ 

Recovering from his shock quickly, Adrian released the string before Virginia got a full grip of his hand. That gave Draco enough time to dodge though the arrow aim accurately, brushing across the side of his neck, making a cut that seeped blood, dripping down his shoulder. 

¡¥Damn it.¡¦ Adrian growled, glaring at Draco darkly. 

¡¥Draco!¡¦ Virginia turned, wanting to rush forward, wanting to be by Draco¡¦s side. 

¡¥Oh no you won¡¦t.¡¦ Adrian whispered, holding his hand out. 

Virginia gasped as her legs suddenly went out of strength and she tumbled to the floor, blood seeping into the earth. 

¡¥You will die Draco Malfoy.¡¦ Adrian hissed. ¡¥You _will_ die!¡¦ 

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ A familiar voice shouted

¡¥Oh my God!¡¦ Hermione screamed at the bloody scene before them. 

¡¥What in the world happened to Pansy!¡¦ Ron exclaimed in shock. 

¡¥Adrian?¡¦ Harry stared at the dark figure who was surrounded by locks of hair. 

Adrian narrowed his eyes and faced the three fully, fire emitting from his eyes. ¡¥What are you three doing here?¡¦ 

¡¥What are _you_ doing here?¡¦ Ron shot back, ¡¥and what in the bloody hell have you done to Ginny!¡¦ 

Adrian smiled slyly. ¡¥Are you heart-broken?¡¦ 

Ron clutched his fist. ¡¥Of course! She¡¦s my sister!¡¦ 

Adrian snorted. ¡¥And I thought you forgot you had a sister already, always fooling around with your girlfriend and the boy-who-lived.¡¦ 

¡¥What do you mean?¡¦ Ron seethed. 

¡¥You know exactly what I mean Ronald Weasley.¡¦ Adrian said darkly.

¡¥What did you do?¡¦ Harry demanded. 

Adrian¡¦s eyes snapped wide when a loud hoot could be heard. He gasped in surprise when balls of fire suddenly shot at him. Holding his hands up, he directed his locks of hair forward and formed a shield, breaking the attack. 

¡¥Fawkes!¡¦ the sorting hat shouted. 

¡¥Fawkes!¡¦ Harry exclaimed. 

The phoenix soared down and picked up the sorting hat with its beak, flapping its wings gracefully. 

¡¥Damn that bird.¡¦ Adrian grunted, letting his hair fall back onto the ground. ¡¥I always hated phoenix, ruddy birds that couldn¡¦t mind their own business.¡¦ He turned and smirked at Harry. ¡¥I guess this is the same bird that made Tom Marvolo Riddle lose to you, right Harry Potter?¡¦ 

Harry widened his eyes in surprise. ¡¥How did you know about my fight with Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets?¡¦ 

¡¥Harry!¡¦ Virginia looked up, wincing in pain. ¡¥He¡¦s ¡V ¡¥ 

¡¥Harry! Ginny¡¦s hurt seriously!¡¦ Hermione cried, gasping at the blood that was dripping from her skin. 

¡¥What do you want?¡¦ Harry demanded. 

¡¥So you want to be the hero of Hogwarts and save the day again don¡¦t you?¡¦ Adrian sneered, turning to Draco. ¡¥No wonder you hate him so much Malfoy.¡¦ 

Draco swallowed hard, still trying to suppress the pain emitting from the Dark Mark. It was even more unbearable than before, it seemed to be growing inside his body. 

¡¥I can see through you Draco Malfoy.¡¦ Adrian jeered. ¡¥I can see through everyone. I can see the hostility you feel towards Harry Potter because he excels you in everything; I can see the malice you feel towards your father Lucius Malfoy because he treats you like a subservient; I can see the abhorrence you feel towards yourself for having an inborn Dark Mark!¡¦ 

Draco shot him a glare and slid to the floor again, gritting his teeth. 

¡¥You are the biggest threat to me Draco Malfoy, I can see the infinite dark powers within you. That¡¦s why I wanted to die, I wanted you out of the beautiful picture my father had created for himself. I cursed you, controlled that unicorn with the Inperius Curse to create horror and unrest within your soul.¡¦

¡¥You¡K¡¦ Draco growled. 

¡¥You can¡¦t fight me Malfoy.¡¦ Adrian whispered dangerously. ¡¥And now, I will cut off the powers that will revive Lord Voldemort, my father! Once and for all!¡¦ 

¡¥You think so?¡¦ Draco looked up sharply, throwing the soul locker onto the muddy floor. 

¡¥What?¡¦ Adrian stopped in mid-air. 

Draco narrowed his eyes and raised his wand with both hands. ¡¥_Mutarearma ¡V _¡¥ 

Adrian widened his eyes in horror. 

Draco gave him a smirk. ¡¥_Gladius!_¡¦ 

¡¥No!¡¦ Adrian shouted as Draco¡¦s wand melted into light and turned into a sharp knife. 

Without another thought, Draco stabbed it into the red opal. 

Everything seemed to pause as Adrian froze, eyes wide open. 

The earth under Adrian¡¦s foot started to swirl. 

¡¥Shit!¡¦ Adrian cursed as the mud started to grab on his leg. ¡¥It¡¦s a time swirl!¡¦ 

¡¥A ¡V a time swirl?¡¦ Harry repeated. 

¡¥You don¡¦t think I¡¦m really that stupid do you?¡¦ Draco sneered, standing up unsteadily, still holding the sharp knife with shaking hands. ¡¥You really think I wouldn¡¦t check on this thing? I stole it from Virginia because I knew there was something wrong with it. I don¡¦t ace my grades for nothing.¡¦ 

¡¥You¡K¡¦ Adrian seethed, wincing as the earth started to glow and claw at him. 

¡¥Once this soul locker is destroyed, you will return to the place of the dead.¡¦ Draco continued. ¡¥All of this will end, you will lose in your own game Adrian Bradley Riddle!¡¦ 

Adrian yelled in pain as Draco stepped onto the shattered piece of the opal. 

¡¥Go back to where you belong.¡¦ Draco said darkly, giving the pieces another hard stomp. 

¡¥This game is not over yet.¡¦ Adrian panted, turning his head slightly, his body sinking deeper into the time swirl. 

Lowering his eyebrows, Draco eyes followed Adrian¡¦s and landed on the bloody figure lying on the floor. 

¡¥Oh no you ¡V ¡¥ Draco started, but it was too late. 

Locks of silky black hair curled around Virginia¡¦s bloody body and lifted her up, dragging her in the air. 

¡¥Ginny!¡¦ Ron and Harry shouted. 

¡¥Ginny wake up!¡¦ Hermione screamed. 

¡¥Virginia!¡¦ Draco yelled, bursting into a run towards them. 

Virginia opened her eyes slowly at the bright light that shone below her. Her eyes snapped wide in horror when she found Adrian pulling her down by the waist. 

¡¥What are you doing?¡¦ Virginia cried as she sank deeper into the light. 

¡¥I¡¦m going to take you with me.¡¦ Adrian whispered, narrowing his eyes. 

¡¥No, please don¡¦t ¡V ¡¥ Virginia screamed in panic. ¡¥NO! Draco!¡¦ 

¡¥I¡¦m going to change the ending of the story Ginny.¡¦ Adrian smiled softly, the light already at his neck. ¡¥In real life, you won¡¦t be with Draco Malfoy, you will be with Adrian Bradley!¡¦ 

Virginia shook her head and scrapped the earth with her nails, trying desperately to get out of the sinking ground. ¡¥Help me!¡¦ she cried, her vision of Draco getting blurry. 

¡¥Virginia!¡¦ Draco shouted, reaching out a hand. 

¡¥Draco¡K¡¦ Tears streamed down her face the truth suddenly hitting her, she was going to be gone from this world, she was going to be sucked into the timeless world of death. She didn¡¦t want to. 

¡¥No¡K¡¦ Draco watched in horror as the light covered Virginia¡¦s slim hand. The light of the time swirl suddenly changed its swirling direction and blasted light up into the air, flooding the whole forest with bright light. 

Draco stared at the piece of earth dumbly as the light slowly faded, leaving with him a cold breeze that ruffled his light blonde hair in sympathy. 

¡¥Virginia¡K¡¦ Draco reached out a trembling hand and touched the earth softly, not believing what he just saw before him. 

He felt something unusually hot swirl in his eyes and overflow, sliding down his face. 

They were tears, dripping down onto the earth, drop by drop. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Draco¡¦s back speechlessly, witnessing the once suave and obnoxious boy break down, tears falling because of a Weasley. 

His Weasley. 

His Virginia Weasley. 

**End of Chapter 28**

A/N: Please review!

It¡¦s been helluva proof reading¡K this chapter is quite depressing. Anyway, the next chapter, which is the last excluding the epilogue, will be up at around the end of next month or something¡K I can¡¦t guarantee anything. 


	31. Chapter 30: Healing With a Simple Kiss

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Chapter 30: Healing With A Simple Kiss**

**A/N:** La la la... the last chapter... la la la...

**The normal version without any weird signs (if any) and pictures drawn:** ;   


_ 'Virginia…' _

Who is it, is somebody calling me? 

_ 'Virginia……' _

Big chocolate eyes opened slowly and was met with pure whiteness. It felt so clean, it felt so comfortable. 

Was this the feeling of death? 

_'Virginia… I welcome you.' _

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Ronald Weasley looked down at the dark earth dumbly, not believing what he just saw a few seconds ago. It seemed like forever as the four of them stared at the muddy ground where Virginia was sucked into. 

Ginny, his only sister, the only girl in the Weasley family, the one he never really paid attention to at all. 

Hermione sniffed, clutching her hands to her chest tightly. 'Ron, you – you don't think…' 

Harry swallowed down the gulp in this throat as he stared at Draco's still figure on the ground. For the first time in his six years of Hogwarts school life, he was in total dismay. He really had the feeling of loosing a family member when he saw Virginia slide down into the time swirl. Thinking back, he had been a coward, a complete coward! He didn't feel his Gryffindor courage inside him now, the courage he thought only _he_ had ever since he saved Virginia from the Chamber of Secrets five years ago was gone. 

He had failed, he wasn't fit to be a Gryffindor anymore. 

'Say something!' Hermione cried, biting her lip hard as she turned and shook Harry by the arm. 'Do something! We – we can't just let Ginny die! If we don't find a way to open the time swirl again Ginny will really die! Ron!' 

'Draco Malfoy…' Ron seethed, setting his eyes on the quiet blonde. 

'Ron!' Hermione screamed as the angry redhead hauled numb Slytherin by the collar, shaking him hard. 

'Give me back Ginny!' Ron shouted into Draco's face. 'Give her back to me! _Give her back to me!_' 

'Ron! Stop it!' Hermione screamed as Ron punched the lifeless Draco in the gut repeatedly, trying to vent the unbearable frustration within him. 

'Give her back to me! Give me back my sister!' Ron yelled, hitting Draco blindly, drawing blood from his mouth. 

'Ron!' Harry clutched him by the shoulders, stopping him from hurting Draco anymore. 

'It was him.' Ron whispered weakly, shooting death glares at his enemy, struggling from Harry's strong grip. 'It was him! He's the start of everything! If it weren't for him, Ginny wouldn't have, she wouldn't have – ' Ron choked as he fell to the muddy floor helplessly. 

'Ron, this is not the time to beat the crap out of Malfoy now!' Hermione scolded, trying to look stern despite her trembling eyes. 'We need to find a way to reopen the time swirl and get Ginny back.' 

'Hermione, that's impossible.' Harry whispered, shaking his head. 'There's no way we can open that time swirl again! We don't have that power!' 

'Then get Dumbledore!' Ron practically shouted.

'No! At least we can't now.' Harry shook his head. 'It would be impossible to do so anyway.' 

'Why?' Ron demanded. 'He's a genius, he can do anything!' 

'It won't be of any use either.' Hermione said grimly, shaking her head. 'I've read about time swirls, its somewhat ultimate dark magic. I read about it when I was using the time turner back in third year. All magic associated with the control of time is considered dark magic and if you don't act fast, Ginny maybe trapped in time forever.' 

_Dark magic?_ Draco coughed out some blood, holding his stomach, standing up with weak knees. _That book will have a way, it must have a way to open the time swirl again. _

'Sure that book will have a way to open the time swirl.' A loud voice scoffed sarcastically. 

'What?' Harry and Ron looked around for the voice desperately. 

'Here you big prats.' The voice continued from below. 

'Are you sure?' Draco demanded, tearing the sorting hat from Fawkes' beak. 

'Hey, stop it your hurting me!' the sorting hat squealed, 'struggling' to get free from Draco's dead grip. 

'Is it true, will that book have a way to save Virginia?' Draco demanded once again. 

'What book?' Harry asked, eyeing Draco skeptically. 

'Yes.' The Sorting hat scoffed. 

'What? What is it?' Hermione demanded, looking from the sorting hat to Draco. 

'Good.' Draco whispered to himself. 'Good…' 

'What?' Ron shouted impatiently, grabbing Draco by the collar again. 'What is it?' 

'Get off me Weasley.' Draco snarled, pushing the tall redhead away from him disgustingly. 

Ron stumbled back in surprise, staring at the blonde whom had been lifeless just a minute ago. 

'What do you want to do?' Harry asked, not wanting to play guessing games with his enemy anymore. He just wanted to save Virginia, he couldn't stand her getting hurt again by any means. 

Ignoring Harry's question, Draco straightened his collar and bent down, picking up his wand from the dirt. He pointed it up to Pansy's hanging body and muttered a spell, releasing the bloody girl, whipping blood from the corner of his lips with the back of his hand. . 

'Hey, what are you trying to do?' Ron exclaimed when Pansy was 'wingardium leviosaed' into his arms. 

'Take her to the hospital wing, she's not dead yet.' Draco said in a commanding voice, staring at him hard. 

'But…' Ron stopped at Draco's threatening glare. For once, he was certain that Draco Malfoy was dead serious. 

'You.' Draco turned slowly, lowering his sharp gray eyes at Harry, pointing his wand at him. 'Come with me.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Where am I? Am I in heaven?' Virginia whispered, closing her eyes again. _Maybe I am dead, I wonder what Draco would think of, will he be missing me? Does he still……_

_'Do you want to die? Do you want to be seperated from the people you love forever?'_

'Maybe…' Virginia opened her eyes slightly, feeling the warm light wrap around her. 'Maybe not.' 

_'You don't want to die Ginny, I know that you don't want to die yet. Don't die because of Adrian, it's not worth it.' _

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Moaning Myrtle's toilet?' Hermione exclaimed incredulously, looking at Draco as if he were crazy. 'First you order Ron to take Pansy to the hospital wing when you do it perfectly by yourself, then you drag Harry to the Slytherin tower and go in there by yourself, threatening us to wait for you, and now? Moaning Myrtle's toilet? What do you think we are Malfoy?' 

'Malfoy,' Harry shook his head slightly. 'Why are we here? Don't tell me you know…' 

'What have I missed?' Ron shouted, flying into the toilet which was flushed slightly, a thin layer of clear water on the marble floor. He looked around, rubbing the side of his head. 'Why are we in Moaning Myrtle's Toilet? Isn't this the entrance to the Chamber of – ' his hand flew to his mouth and he widened his eyes at the three before him. 

'The entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.' Draco finished for him. 

Harry sighed. 'So you do know about the whole thing.' 

'I'm not stupid Potter.' Draco mumbled. 'I'm a Slytherin, I know more that you stupid Gryffindor's think.' 

'Oh yeah?' Ron taunted. 'And you think that makes it oh-so-better for the crap you've drove us into.' 

'Don't Ron.' Harry warned, shaking his head. 

'Why are we here?' Hermione asked, looking at Draco. 

'Open it Potter.' Draco whispered lowly, staring down at the tap that had the serpent embossed upon. 

'What?' Hermione exclaimed. 

'You want me to open it? Are you sure?' Harry asked in an equally low voice. 'The Chamber hasn't been open for four years already, hell knows what it's like now.' 

'You're wrong.' Draco eyed him loathingly. 'I've been in here today.' 

Harry widened his eyes. 'What? You couldn't have opened it, you aren't a parselmouth… are you?' 

'I'm not, or I've already opened it you stupid bastard.' Draco muttered. 'I'm not, but Virginia is.' 

Ron gave out a laugh. 'you've got to be kidding Malfoy, there's no way Ginny's a parselmouth, she's a Gryffindor, she can't – ' 

'Do you really want to go into this Weasley?' Draco interrupted, glaring at Ron. 

'Open it Harry, we don't have time.' Hermione said, nodding at him. 

'Fine.' Harry muttered, closing his eyes, trying to concentrate. 

'You can do it Harry.' Ron whispered under his breath, bitting his lips. 

'Harry…' Hermione closed her hands, praying to all the Wizard's known to the world. 

Draco just looked at Harry calmly, but his eyes started to tremble in fear that Harry was unable to do it. If he couldn't, Virginia would die, she would surely die. 

'Heshasah…' Harry hissed, opening his emerald eyes. 

'Oh my God!' Hermione gasped as the sinks started to open. 

'Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets.' Harry whispered, stepping back slightly. 

Without another word, Draco grabbed the broomstick he had brought with him from his dorm and mounted. 

'Hey!' Ron shouted as Draco disappeared into the deep pipe. 

'How on earth are we going to get down there?' Hermione said loudly, her voice echoing in the dark washroom. 

A hoot provided them with an answer. 

'Fawkes!' Ron exclaimed as the bright red phoenix flew towards them with the sorting hat on its back. 

'Here to save the day again!' the sorting hat cried, 'hop on!' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Why? If I don't die for Adrian, whom should I die for?' Virginia whispered

_'The one you love.' _

'Why?' 

_'Because that is your fate Ginny.' _

'My fate? My fate isn't about Adrian… then why is he? Why would he…' 

_'Because my son should have come to me much earlier ago, he was never intended to ruin your peaceful life.' _

'My peaceful life…' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Everything started from here.' Draco whispered. 'And everything will end here.' 

'Malfoy!' Harry shouted, the splashing of water resulting from his rapid footsteps ringing through the vague space. 

'Oh my God, this is a wonderful place.' Hermione exclaimed, looking around. 

'Is this really the Chamber of Secrets?' Ron asked uncertainly, 'it certainly doesn't match the pipe that leads to it.' 

'No, it wasn't like this four years ago.' Harry shook his head, turning to Draco. 'What in the hell happened here?' 

Draco eyed Harry sideways, 'Do you really want to get into this issue now?' 

Harry opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, glaring at his enemy instead. 

Snorting, Draco knelt down and lifted up the clothes Virginia had left behind earlier and found the leather-bound book laying on the floor. 

'Are these Ginny's clothes?' Hermione exclaimed, picking them up. 

'You won't get away with this Malfoy, I swear.' Ron seethed, trying to suppress the anger within him. 

Reaching for it experimentally, he wasn't surprised when an invisible barrier rebounded his hand. 

'What was that?' Harry demanded, reaching for it himself. 

'Don't touch it!' Draco slapped his hand away, shooting him a warning glare. Reaching into his black school robe, he took out the heavy metal covered book, feeling its weight double. 

'What is this?' Hermione whispered, widening her eyes in disbelief. The strong dark magic emitting from it started to scare her. 

'Hermione!' Ron exclaimed when Hermione went slack and leaned against him for support, holding her forehead in dizziness. 

'What's the matter?' Harry asked anxiously, turning to the two. 

'The dark magic.' Draco snorted, shooting Hermione a dirty glance. 'Certain Gryffindor mudbloods like you won't stand it at all.' 

'Why you – ' 

'Oh my God…' Harry breathed as Draco slowly lowered the huge metal book upon the leather bound one. 'It's combining together!'

'Apparently.' Draco scoffed coldly, narrowing his eyes to shield away some of the brightly light that was emitting from the two books. 

Draco stared down at the now one black book without even a title. It was so black that Draco could clearly see his reflection on it. 

'Dear Merlin's, this thing is evil!' Ron exclaimed, biting his lips. 

'Oh, the ancient book written by Tom Riddle!' the Sorting Hat exclaimed, leaning the tip of his hat forward as if wanting to get a better view of the book. 

'Tom Riddle!' Harry cried, 'that would be like his diary Ginny wrote in four years ago!' 

'Yes, I saw Riddle writing in this book since his fifth year.' The Sorting Hat explained. 'Riddle really was a genius I tell you. He was not only a Dark Magic expert, he also had a lot of interest in medical and concoction studies. Everyone thought he was only interested in the dark, but he was a very clever boy. He knew that he couldn't expel the good without actually getting to know about the good, so he spent a lot of his school years doing his research on magic focused on the good side of wizards. That was the book he finished right before he graduated from Hogwarts.' 

'The book Virginia had.' Draco muttered, exhaling loudly. 

'That book was Ginny's?' Hermione cried. 'Where in the world would she get a book like that?' 

'From that ruddy muggle book shop.' Draco replied promptly, 'that was where I got mine, then I was pushed into Borgin and Burkes.' 

'Not a surprise.' The Sorting Hat scoffed. 'I heard Dumbledore mention once that a lot of Riddle's old dark talismans and artifacts have landed at Borgin and Burkes, that bloody dealer.' 

'This can't be good. Things with so much dark powers call people, why would it call Ginny?' Hermione reasoned. 'It's not possible for something so evil to call a Gryffindor.' 

'That would have to trace back to what you Gryffindors have done to Virginia.' Draco whispered, glaring at the three Gryffindors before turning back to the book before him. Reaching for the cover with slightly trembling hands, he winced as he felt the dark mark on his arm pound faster as his fingers inched closer to the black cover. Turning the heavy cover over, he widened his eyes slightly at the dark mark spilled over the creamy colored paper that had burning marks at the corners. 

It was clawing out to him, just like the Dark Mark he saw in the Forbidden Forest a few months ago. 

_'What do you want Draco Malfoy.' _

Draco widened his eyes and looked around for the sound that just rang in his head. 

_'What do you want, my most important descendent? Son of Lucius Malfoy…' _

'Malfoy!' Harry cried as Draco grabbed his forearm with the Dark Mark and slouched over, sweat sliding down the side of his. 

_'What do you want?' _

'I…' Draco snapped his eyes shut as unbearable pain shot through his forearm. 

_'Tell me Draco Malfoy, what do you want at this very moment?' _

'Who are you?' Draco whispered, his blonde locks falling into his gray eyes. 

_'I'm the one who can grant you your wish, only if you help me in the future. You are the only one who can help me. Tell me, what do you want? What do you want now?'_ the voice continued to demand in a harsh voice. 

'I…...' 

_'Tell me Draco Malfoy!' _

'Fine!' Draco shouted abruptly, looking up. 'I want Virginia and only Virginia, I want her by my side! I want her to be mine forever! Tell me what I can do!' 

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Draco in shock and backed away when a shadow seemed to surround him. 

The pounding stopped abruptly and Draco fell to the floor again, panting hard. His blonde locks started to blow into his eyes as the yellow pages of the book started to flip rapidly by itself, stopping at a page filled with signs that seemed incomprehensible to any normal being. 

'Hey, these are runes, ancient runes!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she leaned forward. 

'You not the only one who knows how to decifer runes Granger.' Draco snapped rudely, slapping Hermione's hand away hard. 

'Watch it Malfoy!' Ron warned, glancing at Hermione's hurt expression. 'Hermione just wants to help! And don't forget who put Ginny into all this shit.' 

'Getting out of my way would be a good help.' Draco muttered, brushing his silver locks away from his eyes. Squinting them slightly, he picked up the surprisingly light book, running his fingertips over the rough surface.

'What does it say Malfoy, need some help from the pathetic Gryffindors?' Ron scoffed as Draco's eyes ran up and down the signs. 

Setting the book down, he stared before him, gulping before he turned and looked at the Sorting Hat whom was 'looking' back at him with what seemed like a mocking glare. 

'What is it Malfoy?' Harry demanded impatiently, looking back and forth from him and the Sorting Hat. 

'You've got to be kidding.' Draco whispered in a barely audible voice. 

'Nothing in the book jokes Malfoy.' The Sorting Hat replied. 

'But – ' 

'The only problem is, can you do it.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

_'Virginia… Virginia…' _

Someone was calling her, the voice was coming closer, she knew it. 

_'Virginia, I'm here, don't worry, I won't leave you, not ever again.' _

She knew that voice, she could recognize that voice anywhere! 

_'Yes. I'm here, I'll protect you. I'll be your shelter forever I swear. Just, just don't leave me anymore, Virginia, be mine forever.' _

Draco…

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'She's waking! Molly dear she's waking up! Ginny's waking up!' Mr. Weasley shouted in the infirmary, alerting all the Weasley whom were currently resting in Virginia's former working room. 

'She's awake?' Mrs. Weasley cried, her slightly chubby form flying through the infirmary. 

'Yes!' Mr. Weasley announced. 

Dull chocolate eyes rolled around lifelessly as heavy eyelids refused to cooperate. 

'No no no!' Fred cried as the heavy eyelids started to slide back down. 'You can't go to sleep again, you've been sleeping for five days already! You've got to wake up this time Gin!' 

_Five days?_ Virginia repeated mentally._ Where am I? _

'Oh my God, you finally woke up.' Mrs. Weasley cried, tears streaming down her cheek. 'You finally woke up my dear…' 

'Calm down Mom!' George bit his lips. 

'She's going to be fine Mom.' Charlie smiled, eyeing Bill who nodded in anticipation. 

'Gin's a Weasley, she's tough!' Bill added. 'I'll go get Madam Pomfrey!' 

'And I'll get Harry and Hermione!' Ron announced, throwing the doors open. 

'I'll go with you.' Charlie said, giving Virginia a wink. 'I have to go get Professor McGonagal, she's been bugging me every five minutes for the past five days' 

During all the commotion, Virginia was still in a daze as the Weasley's bustled around, shooting her loving glances. It was like she was at The Burrow once again from an exhausting school year, enjoying summer holidays at the cozy house she had lived her whole life. 

'Ginny, dear, you gave us a real fright!' Mrs. Weasley scolded lightly as she helped her up, setting her pillow upright for her to lean comfortably on. 

'Ginny!' Harry cried as he burst into the infirmary with Hermione behind him. 

'Mr. Potter! Do mind the volume of your voice!' Madame Pomfrey scolded before disappearing behind the white curtains of another cubicle once again. 

'Sorry Madame Pomfrey!' Hermione called before turning to Virginia. 

'How do you feel Ginny? You had us scared to death!' Hermione cried, grabbing her hand. 

'I – I'm fine I guess.' Virginia replied weakly, still not quite following what was happening. 

'Are you sure your fine?' Ron asked worriedly. 'I mean shouldn't you get Madame Pomfrey to check you out again? You have been lying here for five days already you know!' 

'I'm fine.' Virginia repeated, trying desperately to refrain from rolling her eyes. 

'We're all proud of you my dear.' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, ruffling her daughters red hair. 

'Of what?' Virginia asked blankly. 

'For the musical production of course.' Bill replied, crossing his arms. 

'What?' Virginia blinked. 'You know?' 

'Your family knows Ms. Weasley.' A gentle voice said from the doorway. They all looked up and saw Dumbledore standing there with Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape behind him. 

'All of them?' Virginia repeated. 'But I thought the Minister…' 

'Screw Cornelius Fudge.' Bill muttered. 

'Yes, the headmaster insisted that at least your family should know about it.' Snape scoffed, glaring at one of his favorite student that he constantly denied.   
  


'Why am I here?' Virginia finally asked, looking at Harry. 

'Um…' Harry looked away, biting his lip. 

'Honey, you don't remember anything?' Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling. 'You fell from the stairs when you were wandering around Hogwarts after you came back from the performance! Filch was the one who carried you back!' 

Virginia raised her eyebrows. 

'Uh… yes Ginny, you were very careless!' Ron stammered, shooting Harry and Hermione helping glances. 

'Yes Ginny!' Harry continued for Ron. 'You slipped and fell, it was all Mrs. Norris' fault actually. You had a concussion and was unconscious for five whole days!' 

'I'm so glad you woke up!' Hermione added lamely. 

Virginia watched as McGonagal and Snape exchanged glances. Sighing, she lifted the covers and lied down again, closing her eyes. 

'Ginny?' Mrs. Weasley, cocked her head. 'Are you okay dear?' 

'Just one thing.' Virginia whispered, looking at Dumbledore. 

'Anything my dear.' Dumbledore returned Virginia's glance meaningfully. 

'Where's Draco?' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'She asked where you were Draco.' Snape said the first thing he entered the Slytherin Common Room, ignoring all the curious stares that shot across the dim room. 

'Who asked about Draco Professor Snape?' Pucey asked mischievously, smirking at his fellow Quidditch team members. 

'Ginny Weasley.' Snape replied, shooting a glare at the far end of the common room. 

'A Weasley?' Millicent Buldstrode gasped, sitting up abruptly. 'You've got to be kidding Professor.' 

'Finally, a Gryffindor in love with our Serpent King.' Hase smirked, 'I mean, the Malfoy charm is still on ain't it?' 

A wave of conversation started but the spotlight of the talk, Draco Malfoy was quiet all along, lying down on a couch at the far end of the room, staring up at the black ceiling. 

_She asked where I was, she was looking for me._ Draco thought, lowering his eyes. What in the world was he thinking about? He should be by her side now! That was all he wanted to do after he saved her from the time swirl. He wanted to gather her into his arms and never let go, he wanted to kiss away all the terror and fear inside her, he just wanted her, more than anything in his life. 

But he was sure that he had once again made her disappointed. He admitted that deep down, he was afraid that she wouldn't want to see him, wouldn't want to hear him. What was he thinking, he was a bastard to her, all grief and agony was resulted from him. He didn't have the guts to face her. 

_You have the courage to save her from the time swirl but you don't have the guts to face the person you love most, your pathetic Draco Malfoy. _

'I am.' Draco whispered, holding his arm in the sunlight, glaring at the Dark Mark which was slightly visible through his thin white shirt.

**_ [flashback]_**

'Wha – what do you mean, can he_ do_ it?' Ron demanded, grabbing the sorting hat. 

Ignoring Ron, the Sorting Hat turned to Draco who was now staring at nothing. 'It takes a true Slytherin to pull out that bow, just like Godric Gryffindor's sword Harry had pulled out of me four years ago. Do you really want to do it Malfoy?' 

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Sorting Hat. 'What do you _mean_? Of course Malfoy's a pure Slytherin or you wouldn't have put him in that bloody house!' she turned to Draco. 'Why don't you do it now?' 

'I don't make the correct decisions every time, Miss Granger.' The Sorting Hat mumbled solemnly. 'I make the wrong decisions too sometimes, but no matter how much I regret it, I can't change it, and Draco Malfoy, well…' 

'What do you mean?' Ron cried. 'Draco Malfoy is bound to be a Slytherin! You sorted him into that bloody house before you even _touched_ his head! How can he_ not _ be a Slytherin?' 

'I sorted him into Slytherin because he, at that time, accepted his fate as one subconsciously! He accepted his fate as an inborn Death Eater so he was sorted into Slytherin. He does, like Harry, possesses a lot of fortes Salazar Slytherin himself was gifted with, and yet he lacks something.' The sorting hat paused, turning to Draco. 

'I lack the stamina of continuing the spirit of _being_ a Slytherin.' Draco replied for it, narrowing his eyes. 

'Exactly.' The Sorting Hat nodded. 'You suspect your identity as a Slytherin already Draco. You don't want to be a Slytherin anymore to be exact, this is generated by the hate you have towards the Dark Mark, and of course your hate towards – ' 

'Shut up!' Draco suddenly roared, standing up abruptly, snatching the Sorting Hat from Ron. 'I'll show you, I'll do anything it takes to save her!' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Even if it requires you to fully recognize your hidden source of power for Lord Voldemort?' The Sorting Hat whispered, wriggling its tip slightly against Draco's death grip. 

'Yes.' Draco whispered, staring down at the earth Virginia had disappeared from moments ago. 

'Why?' The Sorting Hat asked. 'Why have you fallen in love with a Gryffindor, a Weasley no less.' 

'She changed my life.' Draco replied promptly. 'She changed my way of thinking, my vision of love and life. Before I really got to know her, I was a lifeless soul controlled by Lucius Malfoy, my father, _exactly_ like Adrian Bradley. I never expected anything from myself, I never expected love to come to me because I was never granted with love, thus I never trusted in it. Virginia gave me life, she trusted me, she always believed in me even though she never showed it, and I had failed her so much. I've been thinking of how to protect myself only and have totally disregarded her feelings and pain, and now…' 

'This may cause you life-long regret, are you really willing to try?' The Sorting Hat asked. 

'My fate has been ruled by my father ever since my birth, all I want now is to control my own fate, and I'm _going_ to do it, even if it takes my life.' 

'Is she _ that_ important to you?' The Sorting Hat asked one more time. 

'Yes.' Draco replied firmly. 'I won't let someone like Adrian Bradley take her away from me, never. The story will be like it was, it's not meant to be changed, not now, not ever.' 

'Malfoy!' Harry called, finally catching up with Hermione and Ron. 

'I'll help you Malfoy.' The Sorting Hat sighed. 

'What?' Draco looked down at the old patched fabric. 

The Sorting Hat snorted. 'Don't look down on me like that you bastard, I can do much more that _you_ people think!' 

'That, I agree with you.' Draco shot back. 

'Come on, take whatever you need from me, and leave the rest to fate.' The Sorting Hat said, nodding its tip. 

Giving it one more look, Draco turned it around and reached into the bottomless pit of the hat, feeling, once again, the strong pounding of the Dark Mark. 

_Please, help me._ Draco pleaded mentally, closing his eyes shut as he reached into the hat deeper, trying desperately to search for the one thing that could save Virginia with his fingers. The old hat started to shimmer as Draco felt something materialize into his palm. 

'Yes…' Draco whispered, his lips curving into a slight smile as he pulled out the silver bow Adrian Bradley had once used. Virginia could be saved, once its arrows opened the time swirl once again, Virginia would come back to his side. 

Forever. 

'Malfoy!' Ron shouted as a dark shadow started to engulf Draco. 

Swallowing hard, Draco let the Sorting Hat drop to his feet lifelessly. While trying hard to fight with the dark magic flowing within him, Draco steadied the huge bow onto the earth with one foot and pulled on the string hard, a silver arrow shimmering into place. Lowering his eyebrows, he winced at the blood that started to drip from his fingers and pulled hard, looking away as strong light shot up, blasting up into the sky. 

'Oh my – ' 

'Ginny!' Ron shouted, his eyes widening. 

Virginia's body started to surface from the pool of bright light, inching up bit by bit. Her whole body was still bleeding and her face was smeared with earth and tears. It seemed like forever until her whole body finally surfaced and settled safely in Draco's arms. 

'Draco?' Virginia whispered, opening her brown eyes slightly, meeting with stormy gray eyes that trembled with uncontrollable emotions. 

'Virginia… Virginia…' Draco whispered over and over again, wrapping her into his arms tightly, burying his face into her messy red hair. 

'Is it really you?' Virginia murmured, closing her eyes, leaning against him weakly. She was so tired, as if all her strength had been sucked away from her. Where was she?

'Don't leave me Draco.' She pleaded, trying to return the embrace, but instead started to lose conscious. 

'Virginia, I'm here, don't worry, I won't leave you, not ever again.' 

'Really?' 

'Yes. I'm here, I'll protect you. I'll be your shelter forever I swear. Just, just don't leave me anymore, Virginia, be mine forever.' 

'Draco…' 

**_[end of flashback]_**

'Draco! Yo Draco!' Pucey shouted across the common room in front of all the Slytherins. 

Opening his eyes impatiently, Draco sat up and glared at his Quidditch captain. '_What_?' 

'Oh my God,' Dolores cried in a mocking voice. 'Don't tell me you've fallen in love with that Weasley too!' 

'Dear Merlins…' Faith breathed, looking up at Pucey after a few moments of complete silence. 

'It's not true is it Draco?' Montague aid seriously, looking straight at Draco. 'You know that's – ' 

'Will you shut up Montague.' Draco growled, standing up abruptly. 'What do you think I am, a love-struck idiot? I've got better things to do.' 

Montague snorted. 'Yeah right, like mopping around like a useless prat and snapping at everyone that gets in your way. Before, you only snapped at people from other houses, and of course Harry Potter. Really Draco, it's as if you've been driven mental by that red headed chick – HEY!' Montague cried out in surprise when a dart suddenly appeared out of nowhere and aimed for Montague's head, barely missing him as it cut just above his ear and stabbed into the black wall behind him neatly. 

'Mind your own business Montague.' Draco said in a low dangerous voice, 'and I will mind mine.' 

'Draco, where are you going?' Snape demanded as Draco opened the common room's stone doors. Montague was telling the truth about Draco mopping around and snapping at everyone in his way. Draco had the reputation of being cold and unmoved by the most serious situations. Draco's behaviour was unusual in most people's eyes and the reason was clear to Snape. 

'Somewhere where no one will bitch around about my love life.' Draco muttered, stepping out, letting the stone doors close behind him. 

_Really? _Snape smirked mentally, turning around. _I think you don't know yourself that much Draco._

'Professor, do you have something to announce?' Faith asked politely. As Head Girl of the school, she was surprisingly lovable to all the teachers due to her hard work at classes and efficiency in problem solving, despite the fact that she was in Slytherin, the house that was usually ganged up on by the other three. 

'Yes.' Snape replied gruffly, reaching for the parchment in his robe pocket. 'This year's graduation ceremony for the seventh years will be attended by all student of Hogwarts on Friday, the day after tomorrow.' A series of 'wows' and 'whats' started up from the Slytherins. This was the first time in twenty years for all students to participate in the graduation ceremony. 

'Reckon its because all students are going to have a short summer holidays this year.' Goyle muttered. 

Hase turned and raised his eyebrows at him. 'What does that have to do with the graduation ceremony?' 

'Who cares.' Bruce shrugged. 'it's just a dumb excuse thought up by Goyle.' 

'Point taken.' 

'Anyway,' Snape continued, annoyed from being interrupted. 'It won't be just a graduation ceremony, but also a ceremony to honor those whom have put their efforts in the muggle year production. Faith, you will have to see Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal with Brad Dolerite for the last preparations of the ceremony.' 

Faith nodded in response while Pucey leaned back and frowned, growling at the name Brad Dolerite. 

'Professor,' Millicent called before Snape turned, preparing to leave. 'is Pansy okay?' 

'Yes she is.' Snape replied in a barely audible voice. 'She's been sent home two days ago.' 

'Phew.' Blaise sighed. 'She must have really got injured during the production.' 

'Yeah,' Hase agreed, 'it's weird that no one was allowed to find her, let alone comment on the great job she had done in the production.' 

As the conversations started up again, Snape turned and walked out of the common room, melting into the sable corridors again. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

She recalled everything, she remembered everything from the start to the end. 

She remembered being sent back to Hogwarts on Cornelius Fudge's orders; she remembered talking to the sorting hat in the hospital wing before the large falcon knocked on the windows. She remembered chasing after that falcon after it had stolen the sorting hat; she remembered entering the Forbidden Forest and finding Pansy Parkinson hanging from a barren tree branch, blood dripping down onto the earth. 

The memories came to her like flooding water, it was almost unbearable. She recalled Adrian transforming from that big black falcon, she remembered him taking Salazar Slytherin's bow and aiming for him. 

Aiming for Draco. 

'Ginny, you shouldn't be up dear, quick, get back into bed.' Madame Pomfrey ordered, bustling into the infirmary with bottles and trays floating behind her. 'And you absolutely should not stand near an open window where the wind is blowing so hard.' 

'Madame Pomfrey, its just a little breeze, it won't hurt.' Virginia replied, smiling gently at her favorite matron. 

'No, _no._' Madame Pomfrey shook her head and dragged her away from the windows with one hand and shut it with the other. 'You should get plenty of rest after that ordeal you went through. Do you know what state you were in when Draco Malfoy sent you in? It was even scarier than the time when Adrian carried you in after you fell into the lake a few months ago. The last thing I need in the coming years of my life is for ballistic brothers like Ron Weasley barging into my hospital wing ever five minutes.' 

Virginia giggled slightly as Madame Pomfrey tucked her in again, pulling the white sheets to her chin. 'Any other last things you don't need Madame Pomfrey?' she teased as the school matron sat down at the edge of the bed. 

'Yes.' Madame Pomfrey said seriously. 'The last thing I need is for you to be in the hospital wing again.' 

Virginia bit her lip, feeling guilty. She was the only helper in the medical wing and her recent physical and mental conditions were not much of a help to her. 

'I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, I know I've given you a lot of trouble.' Virginia said quietly, turning away. 

'It's not the trouble dear.' Madame Pomfrey shook her head. 'It's about you. You know you're my favorite student, I don't want to see you get hurt, let alone sending yourself into the hospital wing. Seeing people coming in and out of the hospital wing all year long makes my heart break.' 

Virginia smiled. 'I know how you feel, sometimes I feel the same too.' 

Madame Pomfrey smiled back and patted her head. 'Now get some sleep young lady, you'll be able to get out of this bed by tomorrow if you behave.' 

'Thank you for your care Madame Pomfrey.' Virginia said quickly before the school matron got up again. 

'You, are more than welcomed.' Madame Pomfrey replied, winking before she stood up and disappeared behind the white doors again. 

Turning on her side, Virginia lowered her eyes slightly, trying to shed away the sunlight that was streaming in from the windows. She could totally understand Madam Pomfrey, no one would want to have a job that only watched people coming in with something wrong or missing. After working in the infirmary for two years, Virginia had that feeling too. 

_I've slept on this bed twice this year._ Virginia thought._ First time I fell into the lake, second time, I fell into a time swirl._

'A time swirl.' Virginia whispered, biting her lips. 

A time swirl. 

**_ [flashback]_**

_ 'Virginia…' _

_Who is it, is somebody calling me? _

_ 'Virginia……' _

Big chocolate eyes opened slowly and was met with pure whiteness. It felt so clean, it felt so comfortable. 

Was this the feeling of death? 

_'Virginia… I welcome you.' _

'Who are you?' Virginia whispered, closing her eyes again. If this was heaven, then she never wanted to leave. It felt so comfortable, it felt so right. 

_'Your in the wrong place, you shouldn't be here.'_ The voice continued. 

Opening her eyes again, Virginia saw a figure outlined by bright light coming towards her. Squinting her eyes, she tried to distinguish but failed because the light was too bright. 

'Who are you?' Virginia repeated, clutching her hands to her chest as the light started to surround her. 

_'I'm here to tell you where you really should be, and why you shouldn't be there.' _

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Where am I?' Virginia asked, looking around. She was in a very dark room with only a candle hung on the ceiling for vision. The place was so sable that it was impossible to make out a door. 

'What happened?' Virginia asked herself, kneeling down, her knees hitting the cold rough tiles that were made from rocks. She remembered distinctly that she was in a very bright and warm place just a few seconds ago, how could she have, seemingly, apparated here? 

'My Lord, who is this woman?' a distant voice echoed. Standing up abruptly, Virginia ran forward and threw herself against the nearest wall which luckily turned out to be a door. Reaching for her pocket, she breathed a sigh of relief when she found her wand lying there, just like before. 

'Lumos.' Virginia whispered, then creaked open the door and peeked, but gasped in surprise when something ran over her foot. Gulping nervously, she looked up but found that the man whom the voice belonged to didn't even turn around. Curious, Virginia stomped forward and tried to kick him, but gasped in surprise when she lost balance and fell right through him. 

'Oh my God.' Virginia breathed. 'This is a memory of someone!' 

_Yes, its my memory Virginia. _

It was that voice again, she was sure of it. 

Before Virginia could open her mouth, a dark figure emerged from the corner and stepped into the bright light, appearing to be a young man with jet black hair and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black robe made of heavy fabric which had a silver cuff at the front carved in a form of snake or serpent. His eyes were dark brown, almost black and were very sharp, emitting power naturally from it. She had a young woman with short dark blonde hair, unconscious and slightly damp. She wasn't wearing any robe, but instead a very slutty red lingerie. Her slender legs were bare and she was wearing heels on her feet. 

'That's none of your business Ackers.' The man replied in a low voice, narrowing his eyes at the small man before him. 

'Yes my Lord.' Ackers bowed, then disappeared. 

Watching his servant disappear into the darkness again, the man turned and whispered a spell. Virginia widened her eyes in surprise when the stone wall was suddenly carved open and revealed an elegant chamber inside, lit softly by blue flames. Deciding to find out what was going on, Virginia hurried behind the tall man, cursing when the wall suddenly turned solid again, almost trapping her inside. 

Looking up again, she watched as the man carried the woman towards the king-size four poster bed that was situated on a low wooden platform. 

Setting her down slowly, the man gazed down at the beautiful woman before her, his features softening as he reached out a gloved hand and caressed her cheek. Sitting himself at the side of the bed, he leaned forward and brushed away some blonde hair that got its way to her mouth and planted a soft kiss on her pale lips, deepening it until the woman's eyes twitched open. The woman gasped at finding who was kissing her and pushed him away hurriedly, panting slightly from the heated kiss she just had with him. 

'What are you doing here? What am_ I _doing here?' She demanded, looking around frantically. 

'Your in my castle.' The man said solemnly, his lips curving into a sly smirk. Leaning forward, he trapped her by placing both hands on the pillow she was sitting on. 

'Who are you…' the woman widened her eyes, 'you're the man I slept with two weeks ago!' 

Virginia's jaw dropped open. Slept with? A one night stand? What was she a whore? 

The man's smirked widened. 'I'm honored that you still remember me Germain Bradley.' 

Virginia's jaw dropped further open. If she didn't hear wrong, her surname was Bradley, that meant this might be Adrian's mother, and if she was Adrian's mother, then that meant that this man was… 

'Your name's Tom Riddle I remember.' Germain Bradley scoffed, glaring at the young man. 

'Oh my God!' Virginia gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. The woman had bright blue eyes, exactly like Adrian's! 

Germain looked at Riddle skeptically. 'Why do you know my name? And why am I in your castle?' 

Riddle shrugged, letting go of her. 'Simple.' 

Germain held her breath. 

'I see you know too then.' Riddle narrowed his eyes dangerously. 'Then everything may just go very well.' 

Germain's eyes widened in shock. 'You know that I'm pregnant? How did you know that I was pregnant?' 

Riddle smirked, then grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, forcing her to look into his eyes. 'You don't need to know how I knew, you just have to know that you are going to give birth to this child, my child, at any cost.' 

'You're crazy.' Germain whispered. 

'Maybe I am.' Riddle countered, letting her abruptly. Standing up, he walked towards the stone wall which had once again opened. 

'Why me?' Germain whispered before Riddle stepped outside. 

'Why?' Riddle gave out a low laugh, then turned, blue light flicking in his eyes. 'Because you are my whore.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Virginia blinked again as her surroundings changed, not at all surprised to find herself standing in a different room now. Looking around, she found herself in an even darker corridor that seemed endless. Her eyes widened when candles suddenly lit up. 

She still didn't understand, where was she? The voice in her head was gone already and replaced by her own questions and fear. 

'Where am I? Am I in heaven?' Virginia whispered, closing her eyes again. _Maybe I am dead, I wonder what Draco would think of, will he be missing me? Does he still……_

_Do you want to die? Do you want to be separated from the people you love forever? _

Virginia bit her lip at the voice again. Who was this person? Whoever it was, she must be the owner of the memory she was trapped in. 

Do I want to die? Virginia thought bitterly. Of course I don't. 

'My Lord.' A familiar voice rang again. Her ears twitching slightly, Virginia recognized that voice, it was Tom Riddle's servant, Ackers, and he was with someone else, a woman. 

Following the voices, Virginia found herself standing in front of a different door. Deciding against the idea of doing nothing, she reached for the knob and opened it, revealing another candle lit chamber, but this time, it was obvious that it was a study. 

Mountains of books were neatly organized on mahogany book shelves, emitting from them a natural source of dark magic. 

'This book.' Riddle whispered in a low and dangerous voice. 

'Yes.' Ackers responded obediently. 

Standing up, Riddle turned and walked forward, staring out at the stormy dark night. Lightening struck through the sky, reflecting his dark face from time to time. 

'What do you see in me Ackers?' Riddle asked suddenly, narrowing his eyes down at the raging waves that were hitting the base of the castle, the place he now called home. 

'Darkness my Lord.' Ackers replied promptly while the other woman bowed her head in complete silence. 'Darkness… and only darkness.' 

'You're wrong Ackers.' Riddle whispered, closing his eyes. That obviously caught Ackers off guard as he widened his eyes at his master in shock. Never in the world would he even dare think Tom Marvolo Riddle, the master of the dark would say that he didn't have only dark powers. 

_He has light powers too?_ Virginia thought in bewilderment, widening her eyes like Ackers. 

'Everything has a counter part.' Riddle said, turning around to face his subordinate. 'Everything.' 

_Counter part?_ Virginia bit her lip. It sounded so familiar. 

'Men and women, light and dark, good and evil.' Riddle continued. He looked down and rested his pale hand on the huge black book. Looking closer, Virginia found that there was no title on the cover and it was so black and shiny that she could see her reflection on it. Lifting his hand up slightly, Riddle whispered a spell and the cover started to shine and turned over by itself, the pages flipping so fast the wind from it blew Riddle's dark locks up. A final shine caused the three of them to look away and when it all stopped, two books were situated on the table, one in a leather bound cover, the other, a black metal one with marks embossed upon it. 

One of them was the one Virginia had. 

'My Lord?' Ackers raised his eyebrows. 

'If you don't know about the good, you will never beat it.' Riddle said simply, gazing down at the two books. 'These books are my life Ackers, just like the diary I left to wonder upon the Death Eaters. If ever I go down, the two people whom these two books choose will help me rise again.' 

'Rise again?' Virginia whispered, covering her mouth with both her hands. She still remembered how she got that book. 'It's impossible.' She whispered, her eyes trembling. 'It summoned me? I'm going to help Lord Voldemort rise to power again?' Thinking back, it wasn't impossible after all, since Tom Riddle did use his diary to attempt it. 

Raising his hand up in the air, he summoned two other servant soundless, two figures apparating behind him in the shadows. Making a sign with his slender fingers, the two figures bowed and the two books disappeared along with them. 

Riddle's thin lips curved into a sly smile as he sat down again, resting his chin on his palm. 'Those books will be safe in the Muggle world. When it is time, it will come back to the one they chose.' 

Virginia found her legs weaken and she dropped to the floor, still not really ready to accept the truth behind everything. 

'What business did you have Ackers?' Riddle's voice rang again, his eyes setting on the woman whom was silent all this time. 'Lady Osberg?' 

'The Lady has given birth already.' Lady Osberg replied in ultimate respect, her features cold. 

'And?' Riddle asked inadvertently, narrowing his eyes. 

After pausing for some time, Lady Osberg closed her eyes. 'The child is non-magical.' 

Riddle smirked and closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair. 'I should have known.' 

'My Lord, what shall we do with the two then?' Acker asked. 

Riddle stood up again and turned, his back facing them. After a lightening struck the sky, he closed his eyes. 'You know what to do Ackers. You know what to do.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

She was in that room again, the dark room that had been lit with blue candles before. Standing up with her weak knees, Virginia walked towards the four poster bed, the vision of Germain Bradley becoming clear, this time, a Germain Bradley with a little baby in her hands. 

'Thank you Lady Osberg.' Germain whispered, stroking the baby's thin layer of jet black hair absently, staring at a candle flame. 

'You have to go Lady.' Osberg said, dropping the cold façade Virginia saw back in Riddle's study. Rushing forward, Osberg took Germain's hand, thrusting something into her palm. 

Germain looked down at the red opal in her hand, then back at Osberg. 'Why?' 

'Because his master has already ordered Ackers to kill you.' Osberg said anxiously, looking around. 'The master wants you dead, including little master here.' 

Germain looked down at the little baby softly, tears dropping down, splashing onto the baby's white, flawless face. He looked so small, so vulnerable. 

_Only Voldemort would be as ruthless as killing a little baby boy, his own son no less. _Virginia thought in anger, clutching her fist tightly. 

'You'd think he'd change Lady Osberg.' Germain whispered, closing her eyes. 'You'd think he'd change…' 

'Lady,' Osberg stroked Germain's dark blonde hair. 'You're in love with the Lord.' 

Germain bit her lip, trying to refrain the tears that were threatening to slide down once again, tears that have been shed endlessly for the past ten months. 'I'm just an experiment to him Osberg, just an experiment. What should I have expected in the first place anyway? I've been imprisoned here for almost a year, but has he ever seen me? I can't believe I actually fell for him Osberg, I'm an idiot, a complete fool… and now, I've put my son in danger too, my only son… the son I had with the man I love, and also the man that will never love me in return.' 

'You have to go.' Osberg sighed, setting herself down onto the bed. 'I've watched you for these ten months, your ordeal is unbearable for a young women like you. And know that his master wants you dead, you have no choice but to escape, run away from this palace. If his master ever knew that this child is actually magical, I can't imagine what he will do. His master can do anything to heighten his powers, you have to go. For you, and for the child.' 

Closing her eyes, Germain hugged the baby boy towards her. He was all she had left, everything she had was this baby, no matter how much she loved Tom Riddle, she had to go, she had to bring safety to her child. 

Looking at her sympathetically, Osberg sighed and stroked the baby boy's hair. 'What is his name?' 

Opening her eyes again, Germain smiled down at the baby lovingly, a very sad but loving smile. 

'His name will be Adrian, Adrian Bradley.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Anxious footsteps met Virginia's ears before she opened her eyes again, finding herself in a dark alley with no lights. The fog was thick and it seemed to be winter since people walking by were wearing heavy coats. Dozens of men wearing black wizard robes rushed past her, knowing better Virginia followed them quickly. 

The one in lead reached for his wand as they halted in front of a wooden door. Shouting a spell the door burst into pieces and revealed a very small, dirty and cold room. A woman with her dark blonde hair tied up in a short pony tail looked up, shocked to see the men in her apartment. A boy with shoulder length dark hair was standing behind her, expressionless and unmoved by the men whom had barged in. 

'Adrian.' Virginia whispered. He looked exactly like the picture she saw in the Daily Prophet last summer, except without the stubble on his chin. 

'We found him.' The man in lead said, his lips curving into an evil grin. With a flick of his wand, the surroundings changed and they were sent to a dark room that was made up by stones. The sound of dripping water echoed through the dark place and rats could be seen running around. 

'You thought you could hide from me didn't you Germain.' A familiar voice echoed. 

Gulping nervously, Germain reached for Adrian and hugged him to her protectively, biting her lips as Tom Riddle emerged from the shadows. Owing the thirteen years, both of them had grown more mature, with more emotions and feelings within each others eyes. 

In Tom Riddle's case, he had become more ruthless. 

'You thought you could hide a child with magical powers away from me?' Riddle whispered dangerously, looking down at Germain like a subservient. 

'What do you want Tom Riddle?' Germain demanded, tightening her grip around Adrian. 

'I want my son back.' Riddle replied promptly. 

'You want your powers back.' Germain spat, glaring up at him. 'I don't care what you say or what you do, Adrian is mine, I won't let you take him away from me, not now, not ever!' 

Riddle looked at Germain's white neck, finding the red opal settled on her chest. 'So you used this, Lady Osberg gave you this to escape the castle with your son, our son.' 

Her heart pounding madly, Germain bit her lip. 'So?' 

Riddle's lips curved into that familiar sly grin. Snapping his fingers, a body that was dripping with blood appeared, floating in the air. 

'Oh my God.' Germain loosened her grip around Adrian and stared up at the floating body. It was Lady Osberg, covered in blood, her left arm freshly cut, blood oozing out from the wound. 

Virginia bit her lip and closed her eyes, an urge of wanting to throw up rising up her stomach. 

'Why did you?' Germain whispered, her eyes wide. 

'This is the result for disobeying me.' Riddle said. Kneeling down before Germain, he reached out his hand tilted her face up, forcing her to look into his dark eyes. 'Do you want to disobey me Germain?' 

Germain closed her eyes. 'What do you want?' 

'I want my child's powers.' Riddle whispered, then planted a deep kiss on her pale lips. Leaving her slumping to the floor, he stood up again and stared down at the thirteen year old boy who was looking back at him with cold blue eyes. Seeing no magic in him yet, Riddle turned and summoned a whip from one of the Death Eaters. Without a second thought, he turned and struck at Germain, the whip cutting through her skin and flesh. 

'Still no reaction.' Riddle said, smiling to himself, not the slightest guilty for whipping the woman whom had once loved him so much, now lying on the tiles, breathing in heavily, gasping for air. 

Adrian looked up at him, his cold blue eyes starting to tremble at the sight of his bloody mother lying before him. Seeing that he still didn't want to show the magical powers that he was desperately trying to suppress, Riddle narrowed his eyes. He could see it in his eyes, those cold blue eyes. They wanted to burst with flame. 

Smiling slyly, Riddle turned and motioned for one of the Death Eaters, who stepped out from the dark. Stepping back, Riddle crossed his arms as the Death Eater walked towards Germain's lifeless body. 'You know what to do Sullivan.' 

Sullivan smirked and kneeled beside the body, lifting it up, surveying it with his greedy, erotic eyes. 

'No.' Virginia whispered, shaking her head violently. 'No…' 

Riddle closed his eyes, a self-assured smirk plastered on his lips as his servant started to rape Germain's seemingly lifeless, but desperately struggling body. 

Virginia closed her trembling brown eyes and looked away, covering her ears in a desperate attempt to block away the screams and shouts from Germain. She dropped to the floor and buried her head in her lap, the sound of ripping clothes ringing inside her head. 

_Do you want to die Virginia? Do you want to die like her, and be separated from the ones whom you love? _

Virginia looked up at the echoing voice, then looked back down and stared at her palm, images of the past flashing before her. Closing her eyes again, she buried her face in her palms, not wanting to revive those painful memories. 

'Maybe…' Virginia murmured, opening her eyes again, feeling the warm light wrap around her. 'Maybe not.' 

'You don't want to die Ginny, I know that you don't want to die yet. Don't die because of Adrian, it's not worth it.' 

Virginia looked up and saw Adrian's eyes flashing with anger as the raping continued. Riddle smirked at him as Adrian's started to grow long. Opening his mouth with his fangs showing, he suddenly gave out a loud roar, the room bursting into blue flame. Seeing this, Riddle covered his face with the sleeve of his robe and apparated before the flames started to lick away the Death Eaters there. 

The Death Eaters and Adrian's mother. 

After the strong light faded away again, Virginia saw Adrian standing there, his blue eyes hallow, his hair lying around his ankles. 

Riddle appeared again, surveying the damage his son had done. While his dark eyes wandered, they set upon the red opal which was shining around Germain's burned neck. Reaching out his wand, he pointed at the shining gem and summoned it, levitating it before Adrian, the red light reflecting in his cold blue eyes. 

'Your powers are too strong.' Riddle whispered, 'even stronger than me. I won't let this happen, I won't let anyone stronger than me, including my own son.' 

As his lips moving in a whisper, something surrounded by light started to come out from Adrian's chest and enter the red opal. When all had stopped shining, Adrian fell down onto the cold floor, the red opal dropping down beside his head with a clang. 

Glaring down at his son, Tom Riddle clenched his teeth. 

'Ackers.' 

'Yes my Lord.' 

'Take that thing to Borgin and Burkes, I never want to see it again.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Why? If I don't die for Adrian, whom should I die for?' Virginia whispered, opening her eyes, meeting the warm light again. 

_The one you love. _

'Why?' 

_'Because that is your fate Ginny.' _

'My fate? My fate isn't about Adrian… then why is he? Why would he…' 

_'Because my son should have come to me much earlier ago, he was never intended to ruin your peaceful life.' _

'Your son?' Virginia repeated, holding her hands together. 'Your Germain Bradley?' 

_'Yes I am.' _

Virginia widened her eyes as a figure floated towards her. She smiled as warm hands lifted up her face. 

_'Don't let my son ruin your peaceful life Ginny.' _

'My peaceful life…' 

_'Virginia… Virginia…' _

Someone was calling her, the voice was coming closer, she knew it. 

_'Virginia, I'm here, don't worry, I won't leave you, not ever again.' _

She knew that voice, she could recognize that voice anywhere! 

_'Go, he's waiting for you. He's the one fate bounded you to. He's the one whom loves you, and whom you will love in return.' _

_'Yes. I'm here, I'll protect you. I'll be your shelter forever I swear. Just, just don't leave me anymore, Virginia, be mine forever.' _

'Really?' Virginia whispered, closing her eyes. 

_'Trust me, I never lie.' _

Draco… 

_**[end of flashback] **_

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Draco peered into the infirmary with his stormy gray eyes and watched as Madame Pomfrey shooed Virginia back into bed. 

Draco lowered his head and turned as Virginia rolled around and closed her eyes, pulling the covers up absently. 

_What am I thinking? I can't see her, I can't even look at her in the eyes. _ Draco thought, turning away. He couldn't, he didn't have the courage to face her, the sight of her being tortured by him emotionally contained enough guilt to torture himself. 

It was heart breaking. 

'I'm scum.' Draco muttered as he wandered down the corridors, oblivious by the merriment that surrounded him. Students rushed down corridors, couples snuck into classrooms and broomstick closets. He never enjoyed happiness, not until someone by the name Virginia Weasley came along. 

'Hey Malfoy!' an annoying voice called down the hallway from behind him. 

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes and take off, Draco turned and faced the three most irritating people in the world. 

'What?' Draco asked coldly as Harry, Hermione and Ron approached him. People in the hallway stopped to watch, expecting afight of some sort to occur. 

'When are you going to see her?' Ron demanded in a low voice, glaring at the blonde. 

'Why the question?' Draco smirked, stuffing his hand sinto his pockets. 'I mean, you wouldn't want me to see your precious little sister now would you Weasley.' 

'He doesn't.' Hermione replied for him, 'but for Ginny's sake, he wants you to.' 

'You don't know how disappointed she was when she didn't see you there.' Harry said quietly. 

'No.' Draco said firmly, turning around again. 

'Say that again.' Ron spat, forcing him to turn around again. 

Draco looked down at the large hand then back up at Ron, then brushed the hand away in disgust. Taking all that in, Ron grabbed Draco's arm and without another word, punched him right in the jaw, causing him to fall back and hit the wall. Students around them started to scream and hoot. 

Draco laughed to himself bitterly, holding the back of his hand against the bruise Ron just made. 'An eye for an eye Weasley?' At the blink of the eye, his fist connected with his gut.

Ron just glared at him as he doubled over. 'I'm just returning the favor you gave me a year ago.' 

'And now I'm returning the favor you gave me in the Forbidden Forest.' Draco spat. 

'Just go and see her Malfoy.' Hermione pleaded. 

'No.' Draco repeated, turning around. 

'Why?' 

There was silence before Draco started down the hallway again, ignoring the stares and calls from the other students. 

'Why?' Draco whispered to himself. 'Because it's all over.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Well well well, who do I have here? The big star of the century.' Lesley teased as Draco entered the glittering studio. 

Draco gave her a weak smile and sat beside her. 'What are you doing?' 

'The question is, what are_ you_ doing.' Lesley asked back, cocking her head at him. 'So, what's my favorite dance student up to? I never really saw you in here except for dance practices.' 

Draco was silent for some time before he opened his mouth again. 'Will there be any Muggle Year programmes next year?' 

'I don't know.' Lesley replied honestly. 'But owing to the fact that it was so successful this year, there's a big chance that it will come around next year.' Lesley smiled at the silent Slytherin, then placed her hand on his shoulder. 'But I won't be the instructor, that's for sure.' 

'Why?' Draco asked quietly, staring at nothing with his hallow gray eyes. 

'Because I'm getting married.' Lesley smiled. 

'Right.' Draco snorted, turning to the instructor. 'When is it anyway?' 

'Late August.' Lesley responded. 

'Is this the only Weasley getting married?' Draco asked innocently. 

Lesley laughed. 'Yes, the only Weasley for now, but I won't guarantee in the future.' 

Draco turned his head again in silence, shadowing his eyes with his blonde locks. Seeing this, Lesley shook her head and leaned back against the wall

'When are you going to see her?' Lesley finally asked. 

At the question, Draco stood up and walked towards the lockers in silence, opening and closing the doors absently. 

'Don't avoid the question Draco.' Lesley stood up and followed him. 

'What question?' Draco whispered. 

'The question between you and Ginny. The problems you have may be oblivious to everyone in the world, but to me, they are more than obvious.' Lesley said. 

'There isn't even an issue between us, why would there be a problem.' Draco responded stubbornly, slamming a locker door shut in anger. 

'Listen to me Draco.' Lesley continued. 'if you don't see her, you'll regret for life, I'm certain of it.' 

'Will I?' Draco murmured, looking down. 

'You will.' Lesley assured. 

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Draco opened another locker door, surprised to find a green leotard and ballet shoes. With trembling hands, he reached for them, taking them out carefully. 

'My first present for Ginny.' Lesley commented as Draco slid to the floor, staring down at them with trembling gray eyes. It smelled of her, it… 

'She's changed around you Draco.' Lesley whispered, sitting beside him. 'She's changed a lot, both of you have changed a lot.' 

'How do you know?' Draco countered softly. 'You don't even know me well enough.' 

'Oh I do.' Lesley said, looking up. 'I see you change, I see you being effected by Ginny. She's made you happy right?' 

Draco looked at Lesley, stunned by her words. 

Lesley smiled at him. 'I don't know what happened between you, but I know that you two make each other happy. Before Ginny met you, she was a shy little girl, a shy, unattractive girl in the inside. She never showed her real self, not even to her family. She always hid herself in a shell to protect herself from the pain only she knew of. But when you came up, it was like she finally found a place she could call home, both physically and mentally. Even Professor McGonagal commented before that nothing had made her than enthusiastic, it must be you, and only you.' 

_The Dark Mark. _Draco thought, smiling to himself. He remembered Virginia being all uptight and nervous about him having the Dark Mark. She was the first one whom ever looked at him as him, and not Lucius Malfoy's son, the symbol and role model of the evil Slytherin House. 

Seeing Draco lost in thought, Lesley took a deep breath and slapped him in the back, making him choke in surprise. 

'Find her.' Lesley said, standing up. 

Draco looked up at her grinning face. 

'Before you regret.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Where in the bloody hell have you been?' Montague hissed as he found Draco sneak into place, avoiding the eagle eye of Professor McGonagal. 

'You had Faith go crazy!' Pucey scolded, nudging him in the ribs. 'The graduation ceremony is almost over and your about to go on that bloody stage soon.' 

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Calm down, I'm not dead yet, for your girlfriend's sake.' 

'Why you little – ' Pucey pushed his sleeves up. 

'Calm down!' Bruce hissed, pressing Pucey down onto his chair. 'Jeez, the press is here, even Rita Skeeter, do you _really _think getting into an argument will _not_ provide that wretch with an excuse for a headline?' 

'A headline?' Dolores raised her eyebrows. 

'Okay, maybe not a headline, but think about the chance of it getting up on Witch Weekly.' Bruce reasoned. 

Draco tuned the conversation out and scanned the huge hall for a certain redhead. His sharp eye caught her small figure surrounded by some of her fellow housemates. She looked the same, but her eyes looked tired and anxious. 

Anxious for this stupid ceremony to end. 

Draco smiled to himself and sat back, feeling relieved, very much relieved. 

'Draco, smiling?' Montague leaned sideways towards Dolores. 'I'm I seeing things?' 

Blushing slightly, Dolores turned and pushed Montague's face out of the way, feeling heat rise to her face. 'Pay attention Nigel.' 

Pursing his lips, Montague sat back and raised his eyebrows when Dumbledore stood up. 

'First of all, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, Durmstrang, Beauxbaton and of course, Hogwarts, I would like to congratulate all of you for your magnificent work in the theatre production 'Fly High'. As a result, I would like to take this opportunity to honor all those whom put effort in this production.' Dumbledore cleared his voice and turned to Professor McGonagal, whom stood up and handed the twinkling headmaster a cream colored parchment. At the far end, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge nodded and smiled at the head boy, Brad Dolorite, who was to lead him to the stage for the presentation. 

'Bastard.' Draco muttered, crossing his arms as he shot glares at the Minister of Magic. He turned his head and glanced at Virginia at the far end, but was disappointed to find that her head was down, her long, bright red hair covering the side of her face. 

'Hey, I wonder what they're gonna do with Pansy.' A forth year Slytherin whispered. 

Draco raised his eyebrows. 

'How would I know? Injured? I heard that she was sent back home or something.' Another Slytherin replied, shrugging. 

_She was sent back home alright. _ Draco thought, rolling his eyes mentally. _Not because of any dance injuries but because she was caught and tortured by Adrian Bradley. _

'First, to the wizards behind this wonderful project.' Dumbledore smiled, motioning his hand towards the guest table. 'Lawrence Tombane, the writer of 'Fly High'; Lesley Chestwood, the choreographer and Spencer Soloman, the director!' 

Applause and hoots erupted from below, just like what happened after the musical was over a week ago. Smiling and waving at the students, the three of them walked on stage. Lesley was in a elegant white evening gown while the other two men were in muggle suits, looking fresh and smart. 

'And now,' Dumbledore pushed up his glasses slightly. 'Our backstage managers and designers. First of all, our costume designer, Felicity Notting; set designer, Nikki Winjnands; stunts and action director…' 

Draco watched with silent eyes as the muggles went up stage one by one to be congratulated by the Minister of Magic. He smirked inwardly at some of the glares given to the man, knowing that he wasn't the favorite person in the eyes of these muggles. 

'Our music makers and performers,' Professor Dumbledore continued, 'Ann Walters, Marcus Beatty, The London Philharmonic Orchestra and the Weird Sisters!' 

As the favorite wizarding band, the Weird Sisters were given loud applauses and screams from their fans. The three sisters looked as wild as ever with their flamboyant hair colors and attire. Some students even laughed when Sapphire seized Fudge's hand and shook it wildly, almost shaking it off its socket. 

'And now, for our stage heros, the performers.' Dumbledore's eyes scanned the crowd a gentle smile, then turned to Professor McGonagal whom handed him a gold parchment accordingly. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and opened the parchment, adjusting his glasses slightly before taking a deep breath. 'To Alain Juppe, Beau Remond and Edonard Balladur for their amusing performances that brought so much laughter to the show.' 

The three Beauxsbaton students whom gave so much fun, joy, and frustration to Hogwarts for the past six month jumped up and gave an exaggerated bow and kisses to everyone while jogging up the stage to accept the honors from the Ministery of Magic. 

'To Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil for their excellent performances in bringing out the characters of the production.' Dumbledore continued. 

Seamus blushed while Lavender pushed him towards the stage. Some Gryffindors laughed and hooted as Seamus held out his shaking hand, his face as white as a tomato. 

'To Ingemar Crowther, Blanche Mitterand, Jacquez Fernandez, Una Cret, Leonard Girodins and Faith Sherman for their outstanding performances as supporting characters, bringing out the gist of this wonderful story.' 

The six of them stood up and were applauded. Draco sneered with the rest of the Slytherins while Pucey pulled down Faith for a kiss before letting her go. 

'To Yvette Dawes, Barlow D'Aguilar, Gabrielle Delacour, Myra Kirkimburgh and Pierre Rouban who had proved that even supporting roles can be vivdly presented through their outstanding dancing skills.' 

Gabrielle snorted, standing up in a graceful way, holding her head up as she walked passed the rows of students, parents, teachers and press. Yvette, following her, made faces at her back, stirring laughs from the crowd and earning herself a few angry glares from the blonde. 

'And now.' Dumbledore paused for effect, successfully stopping all conversations. 'The wonderful leads chosen by our casting crew. They are the ones whom had successfully brought to the audience all that had to be presented by the production. To Adrian Bradley, whom, I must regret to say, has been forced to attend some business and will not come back to Hogwarts anymore.' 

Draco narrowed his eyes at the disappointed sighs from the female population. He was snapped back to reality when Dolores nudged him in the ribs, forcing him to sit up slightly. 

'It's your turn!' Dolores whispered excitedly. 

'To Draco Malfoy, the wonderful Chester Dwight whom had done such a good job in illustrating the ups and downs of this complex character and had showed us his wonderful talents in dance and acting. Please give him a big round of applause!' 

The crowd burst into deafening applause and girls jumped out of their seats and shouted his name. But to Draco, all this was unreal, was unwanted. 

He didn't want all this credit, he didn't want it without Virginia by her side. 

'Come on Draco!' Pucey and Montague hissed at the same time, nudging him to stand up and go up stage. Draco looked up and found that Virginia had stood up and was turning around, obviously wanting to leave the hall. Without another thought, he stood up quickly, wanting to follow her, but was halted when Dumbledore started to speak again. 

'Along with Draco, I would also like to honor someone else with him.' Dumbledore announced, his eyes twinkling secretively. The crowd silenced, an uncomfortable silence, especially the people from the production. 

'To the wonderful dancer and actress performing Gladys Winifred whom vividly presented her with grace, power and excellency. She and Draco have presented with all of us a wonderful, yet heart-wretching love story that none of us will forget and will treasure deep within our hearts.' 

Dumbledore smiled to the crowd, looking far way. 'Please everyone, please give applause to Hogwarts' beloved Ginny Weasley.' 

The hall went into complete silence. Cornelius Fudge's blood was drained away completely from his face. All eyes turned and landed on the redhead whom had just reached the exit of the hall back, her whole form trembling. Quite gasps and whispered rang as Draco stood up and walked towards the trembling Weasley, unaware of the silent stares following him. He could feel her heart beating, beating for him as he approached her. Virginia looked up at him with trembling brown eyes. His face expressionless, he held out his hand. 

**_ 'ENCORE!' _**

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'This is unbelievable!' the Gryffindors exclaimed over and over again as they marched Virginia back to the Gryffindor tower. 

'This is my sister.' Ron said proudly, 'she deserves the credit!' 

Charlie laughed. 'Yeah, you should have seen Fudge's face!' this led to series of laughter. 

'You deserve it Ginny.' Lesley said, smiling broadly. 'I always knew you were my best student.' 

Virginia smiled at everyone, hiding to uneasiness within it. 'I – I did my best, I just did the best I could.' 

'The best?' Dean Thomas exclaimed, 'You weren't just the best, you were indescribable on that stage! We're very proud of you Ginny, proud to have a Gryffindor like you.' 

'Yes yes, I know all of you are excited and happy for Ginny.' Professor McGonagal's stern voice rang from behind the crowd. 'But if you would like to have a pow wow, I suggest that you have it in the Gryffindor Tower and not in the hall, shall we people?' 

'A pow wow?' Fred exclaimed, widening his eyes in disbelief. 'We're not going to have a pow wow, we're going to have a party, we're going to have a bash.' He turned to the crowd again. 'Aren't we Gryffindors?' 

'Gryffindor rules!' all of them shouted. 

Hermione frowned. 'Aren't we forgetting something. It's not only Ginny, even Malfoy – ' 

'We cares about Malfoy!' George shouted, 'let's party!' 

Harry laughed as Virginia was pushed and shoved through the squeling Fat Lady's portrait hole and into the cozy Gryffindor common room. The night went on, filled with joy and merriment as Fred and George summoned batches of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, honeydukes and whole lots of other snacks and treats. A party was in full swing, even the Weird Sisters came in with some of the casts from the other schools. Virginia didn't know what time it was until the Gryffindor Common room finally fell silent, people scattered on the floor, fast asleep. 

Today was the last day of school and other houses were probably celebrating too, but not like Gryffindor, that was for sure. 

Surveying the dark common room, Virginia sighed and stood up, rubbing her aching shoulders. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she decided to take a walk in the dark corridors. She was tired, but she didn't feel like sleeping at all. She caught sight of Yvette and Barlow sleeping on a red couch, cuddling. Smiling to herself, she carefully walked through the floor, gasping lowly when she stepped on George's feet. Lesley and Charlie had long retreated and had gone back to their quarters. 

_Probably enjoying their last night at Hogwarts._ Virginia thought, rolling her eyes as she stepped into the hallway, ignoring the Fat Lady's sleepy inquiries of her whereabouts. 

Till now, it will still quite unbelievable. Dumbledore had called her name, he, the whole production team, the whole school and perhaps even the whole wizarding world had given her credit, had recognized the hard work she had done ever since the start of everything. 

She sighed, looking down at her palm as she continued to wander endless through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. She was happy, really, she was happy that everyone accepted the work she had done, accepted the fact that she, the Weasley that was never meant to be in the spotlight, could have finished something that was so magnificent and so rewarding, both physically and mentally. 

But somehow, she felt something missing in her heart, something that didn't make this happiness complete. 

And she knew perfectly well what it was, and who it involved. 

'Miss? Are you the Miss?' a squeaky voice asked from below. Virginia looked down and found a pair of very big eyes staring back at her. 

'I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – ' Virginia stammered, looking sideways guiltily. 

'No miss!' the house elf shook her head, jumping up and down excitedly. 'I'm here to give you a note, the sir asked me to give miss the note!' 

Virginia stared at the enthusiastic house elf, the kneeled down and got the note, thanking the house elf before she disappeared into thin air. 

Smiling to herself, Virginia turned the envelope over but found that there was nothing written on it. Filled with curiosity, she opened the cream colored envelope and took out a card. There was an outline of a man and a woman dancing embossed with silver. In the middle, 'to the studio' was written in elegant writing. 

'Who would give me something like this?' Virginia wondered out loud, looking around. Deciding to find out who wanted to find her and why all the secrecy, she turned and headed for the studio, surprised to find that no light seeped through the elegant double doors. 

Hearing her heart pounding, she placed her hand on the cold metal handle and gulped. Closing her eyes she pushed open quickly and stepped in, letting the door close behind her quietly. 

Opening her eyes again, she felt her heart skip a beat. 

Draco was standing in the middle of the dance floor, holding a black evening gown carefully in his arms. He was wearing a tuxedo and the whole studio was lit with candles, bathing the elegant room with a mixture of moonlight and warm candle lights. 

Draco looked up and smiled at her. Virginia gulped when he took a step forward. 

'Would you have a dance with me, Virginia?' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

It was still like a dream to her. The Draco Malfoy before her, the one she knew so well and was also a stranger, but that didn't deny her strong feelings towards him. In fact, she was even more attracted to him. 

Her heart almost stopped when she saw him standing there in the soft glow of lights, looking into her eyes with what could be only described as love. She had accepted the gown wordlessly and changed, finding gloves and heels ready in the changing cubicle where the curtains were pushed back automatically. She changed into the elegant evening gown, noticing that it was similar to the one she had drawn. 

She couldn't believe that he still remembered. 

Stepping out again, she looked had looked at Draco uncertainly, but felt a surge of warmth wash through her at the gentle look he offered. Turning her around, he took out a clip from his coat and gently lifted her long soft hair up, setting it in place, his soft hands brushing against her pale neck. He then turned her around slowly, placed one hand on her waist and took her gloved hand in the other, and waltzed them across the perfectly polished dance floor. 

During this whole time, they were silent, not a word was said. All they did was look at each other, the connection between them was not describable by human language, it was only describable by the feeling in each other's hearts. 

Now, they were standing in front of the shimmering lake, the reflection of the moonlight shining upon them. All along, candles were lit and they were even circling the lake now, the soft glows seeping through the grass. How Draco did this behind Filch's back was a complete mystery, but she was happy, really happy. 

So happy, that her heart was breaking. 

How could someone so caring, so romantic, so soft and gentle be a Death Eater, be the one who had sent her into so much pain before? 

Virginia looked up from her deep thoughts when Draco dropped his coat onto her shoulders. When she turned and looked at him, she found that he was looking straight into the lake water, lost in his own thoughts. His hands were in his pockets and she could faintly see the dark mark through the thin material of his shirt. 

'Lots of things have happened.' Draco said quietly, his throat a bit dry. 

Virginia turned, clutching the coat tightly to herself. 'Yes.' 

'We've changed so much.' Draco sighed, looking up as a soft breeze blew through his blonde hair. Draco lowered his eyes at the silence, then closed his eyes. 

What was he thinking? 

'How long have we met Draco?' Virginia suddenly asked, breaking the silence. 

Draco opened his eyes slightly. 'Five years.' 

Virginia smiled to herself, brushing away some red locks. 'To me, I've only known you for a year, but that has been more than enough. I know you too well, maybe even more than your family.' 

Draco's lips curved in a bitter smile. 'You may be right Virginia.' 

Virginia… how she loved it when he called her that. 

'I saw Adrian.' Virginia whispered, something Draco expected to hear. 

Feeling stabbed, he lowered his head, shadowing his eyes from Virginia's sight. 

Virginia glanced at the faint dark mark again, then sighed. 'I've seen how he was born, why he was born, how he was tortured and how he was sealed, living like a nobody. His mother saved me, and no matter what Adrian did to me, I can't hate him, although you can't say that I really like him. I just pity him.' 

'Why?' Draco whispered. 

'Because he looks so much like you.' Virginia replied promptly, turning to look at him. 

Draco turned at the same time and their eyes locked. 'What do you mean?' Adrian had commented on that too, but he never really wanted to accept the fact. 

'His father was Tom Riddle.' Virginia continued. 'His mother was an experiment for Lord Voldemort. In order to awaken the powers within him, Riddle actually killed his nanny, tortured his mother and ordered one of his servants, one of the Death Eaters to rape her. 

Draco's eyes widened in shock. 

Virginia turned away again, her eyes trembling. 'The grief and pain he suffered was understandable. He never lived like a normal kid. And now you, you will never live normally with the Dark Mark.' 

'I know.' Draco murmured, looking away. 

'I can't help but wonder.' Virginia choked, feeling her neck with her right hand, trying to sooth away the discomfort rising within her. 'The scene with Adrian's mother being tortured and raped by that Death Eater still haunts me. I can't help but wonder, will you do the same to me? Will you make me suffer again Draco?' she turned and cupped his face with her small hands, forcing her to look into her eyes. 

Will he? He didn't know. He was a Death Eater, this was not a road he wanted to take. He despises the fact that he had no choice. Adrian had a point, he was a very special Death Eater, this had to be important to Voldemort. He was scared, deep down that one day, that ruthless side of him will show up. It had showed up before Virginia, he had tortured her endlessly with the rejection and loath he had showed her. 

That was why he had no courage to find her, to see her again. Deep down, he knew that he was evil although he never wanted to be it, and Virginia was good. 

He didn't and will never live up to her. 

'Don't cry.' Draco whispered, watching as tears fell from Virginia's trembling brown eyes. Brushing her hands away from his face, he enveloped her gently, pressing her small and cold body against his, burying his face in her hair that was now flying in the soft breeze, smelling its unique scent. 

'I just don't understand!' Virginia cried into his chest. 'I don't…' 

'You don't have to understand anything.' Draco murmured in her ear. 'I may be a Death Eater, but I won't act like a Death Eater. You've changed me to much Virginia, you made me alive, you made me really think for myself, you made me want to be loved, want to be loved by you and only you.' 

Virginia froze. 

Draco stroked her hair in the gentlest way. 'I don't care what people say, what people think. I don't care about the past, I just want to look forward to the future, a future with you. I meant everything I said, from the beginning to the end.' 

'The beginning to the end?' Virginia repeated into his chest. 

'Yes.' Draco pulled away slightly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, looking into her dark brown eyes with his stormy brown ones. 

'I love you, and I won't let you go, not now, not ever.' Draco declared, leaning forward. 'You're mine and only mine.' 

Virginia closed her eyes, letting the rest of her tears being brushed away by the soft summer wind as Draco placed his soft warm lips onto hers in a kiss, a gentle and loving kiss. A kiss that told everything he felt for her, everything they felt for each other. 

A kiss that had the power to heal everything. 

Leaving her lips slowly and reluctantly, he smiled at her. 

'Marry me.' 

End of Chapter 30


	32. Epilogue

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Epilogue**

_Marry me. _

'Marry me.' Virginia whispered, staring up at the dark ceiling of her four poster bed. The summer breeze gently brushed through her drapes as she listened to the silent night. She turned and saw the evening gown hung up neatly through her white drapes. Her roommates were not in her dorm but instead were still sleeping in the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors_. Professor McGonagal will surely get a fright when she sees how messy the common room has turned. _

Sighing in content, Virginia rolled over, burying her face into the soft white pillows. 

_'Marry me.' _Draco's voice rang in her head

**_ [flashback]_**

'Marry.. you?' Virginia stammered, looking at Draco with wide eyes. He wasn't joking, she could see and feel the seriousness in his eyes. 

'Yes.' Draco said softly, brushing away locks of red hair that blew into her face. 'Marry me, be my wife, be with me forever, that's all I ask.' 

'Draco, we…' Virginia rested her forehead against his chest. 'You're only seventeen, we haven't even graduated yet. You aren't really…' 

'So?' Draco whispered, pressing her tightly against him. 'Is there a rule that a seventeen year old can't get fiancee?' 

'No…' Virginia's voice trailed. 'But – ' 

'Just tell me one thing.' Draco said, looking into her eyes. 'Do you love me?' 

'Yes.' Virginia whispered. 'Yes I love you.' 

'Then marry me.' Draco smiled. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a silver chain with a plain silver band hung on it. Silently, he unhooked it and reached behind Virginia's neck, clasping it in place. He grazed the back of her neck with his slender fingers, repeating the question again. 'Will you make me the happinest man, and marry me Virginia Weasley?' 

Virginia gazed into his eyes, gazed at the boy that right now, became a man that offered a shelter for her, a shelter that guaranteed all the love and care she wanted. 

Her lips curved into a small smile. Holding out one small hand, she caressed Draco's moon-lit features, then leaned forward and kissed him softly. 'Yes, I will marry you Draco Malfoy. I will…' 

**_[end of flashback]_**

'Marry me.' Virginia whispered, a small smile playing on her lips. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep, a sleep that she knew, would last. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Get up Draco Malfoy!' Hase shouted into the blonde's ear. Rolling around, Draco tried to pull up the covers, but was stopped when the covers were pulled back. 

'What's going on?' Pucey asked, poking his head into the fifth and sixth year dorm. 

'Our Serpent King here won't wake up.' Bruce said dryly, hands on his waist. 

Montague smirked. 'Reckon he's done some serious night time activity?' 

Frowning, Pucey went forward and shook Draco, but there was still no response. 'All of the Slytherins are packed and ready.' 

'Reckon this will help.' Sneering, Bruce went to his trunk and took out a camera. Hovering it over Draco, he pressed the button. 

'BLOODY HELL!' Draco shouted, jumping up from bed, shocked from the sudden flash of light. 'What in the bloody hell was that for?' he demanded, rubbing his eyes. 

'You've finally awaken.' Pucey said dryly, shaking his head. 

'What in the world have you done last night?' Montague asked. 'Shagging?' 

'Shut up!' Draco growled, throwing at Monatgue his pillow. 

'Ha ha, you won't get me this time.' Montague declared, catching the pillow with one hand. 

'What's the time?' Draco mumbled, yawning. 

'Ten o'clock my friend.' Hase said, standing up. 

'This will make me a fortune.' Bruce smirked, waving his camera. 'Draco Malfoy in bed… lots of girls would buy it.' 

Draco glared at Bruce. 'You better not.' 

'Come, you have thirty minutes before we have to have breakfast in the hall, Hogwarts Express leaves at one o'clock.' Pucey said in his captain tone. 

'Yeah, just go.' Draco said absently, racking his short blonde hair, he waved his hand impatiently. 'Go, I'll be down in twenty minutes.' 

'Hurry.' Bruce reminded, the motioned for the others to leave the dorm. 

'Hey, really Draco,' Montague said, turning around, holding the door open. 'What did you do last night? Have sex? And what's with the tux? 

'Get out!' Draco yelled, throwing another pillow at the laughing Montague who closed the oak door on que. 

Draco closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to recover from the small commotion with his housemates. Giving himself a goofy he pushed himself off his cozy bed, reluctant to leave the sleep he had last night, the best sleep in his seventeen years of life. 

Grabbing a towel and his school robes, he pushed open the bathroom door and entered, catching a glimpse of himself in mirror. He paused and looked at himself, something he rarely did before. 

He looked happy. 

Grinning to himself with no reason, he started to undress himself and stepped into the shower, turning on the steamy hot water, letting it pour directly onto his head. 

Sighing in pleasure, he leaned against the white tiles of the shower and looked up, his vision blurry with the steam. 

'Yes, I will marry you Draco Malfoy, I will…' 

_I have a fiancee._ Draco thought. _She's going to be my wife. _

'Virginia.' Draco whispered, whipping his face with hot water. 

His life was going to have a fresh start. He knew it. 

'With her by my side.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

The hall was full of life as students bustled around to say their first rounds of Goodbyes. The students of Beauxsbaton and Durmstrang were scheduled to leave at twelve and most of them were most unwilling to be separated from the friends they met here at Hogwarts. 

'Hey, where's Ginny?' Yvette asked, coming up to the Gryffindor crowd with Barlow. 

'Huh?' Evelyne looked up. 

'She's still in the Gryffindor Tower. She wouldn't wake up this morning.' Geraldine replied. 

Yvette raised her eyebrows. 'Wouldn't wake up?' 

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah. Really wasn't like her, but maybe she was tired from the partying last night.' 

Yvette nodded. 'Yeah, Moyet threw a fit when he discovered that almost all of the Beauxsbaton students were missing.' 

'So, what are your plans Yvette?' Harry asked, motioning for her to sit down with the rest of the gang. 

Yvette shrugged. 'For this summer, I'll be staying with Aunt Felicity at Hogsmeade, so I won't take off until all of the Hogwarts student leave for the Hogwarts Express. But I'll be back at New York in mid-August before I head back for France.' 

'And you?' Ron asked, turning to Barlow. 

Barlow raised his eyebrows. 'Well, I'll have to attend my graduation ceremony in Durmstrang before I go back to Ireland. I'm thinking of living in the muggle world, but that will require serious thinking.' 

'Muggle life.' Evelyne, looked up, grinning. 'You know living as a muggle wouldn't be that bad.' 

'Yeah.' Dean responded. 

'Living like a muggle is good.' Harry said dryly, 'but never live like me, my life with the Dursleys is a misery.' 

That made all of them laugh. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Who's going to be captain of the Quidditch team next year?' Montague asked, helping himself with some oatmeal. 

Pucey sulked and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. 'Well, I guess we _have_ to get another captain because I will no longer be at Hogwarts.' 

'Come on.' Faith teased, 'be a good sport. You can't expect Slytherin to win the cup every year!' 

'But we've never really won Gryffindor ever since the almighty Potter came along.' Hase muttered, gulping down some orange juice. 

'True story.' Dolores mumbled with her mouth full of bread. 'But we seventh years won't be able to see you guys win them, so good luck.' 

'Thanks for the help.' Bruce said dryly. 

'Draco maybe?' Dolores snapped, shooting a glare at Bruce. 

Pucey rested his chin on his palm. 'I don't know. As much as I can't deny that he is an excellent seeker, he just isn't the type that can lead a team. And when he desperately wants to win Potter, I don't think he would have a clear mind on the whole situation of the Quidditch pit.' 

'You have a point there.' Dolores responded meaningfully. 'I guess you'll have to talk to Snape about this.' 

'Yeah, I guess I have to.' Pucey grumbled, pouring himself another glass of pumpkin juice. 

Hoots rang from a distance, catching the attention of all the students in the hall. Gasps followed as the flock of owls soared through the hall, dropping down endless pieces of the Daily Prophet. 

'What's with this?' Montague exclaimed, finding a piece landing right into his bowl of oatmeal, splashing it into his face. 

'Weird, everybody getting mail on the last day of school?' Hase raised his eyebrows at his fellow Slytherins before looking down. 

'Just see what's in it.' Pucey said, opening the newspaper. The noisy hall hushed with silence as all the students started to read the headlines. 

The silence continued until a voice from the Gryffindor table shouted in outrage. 

'WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?' 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Surveying the empty dorm, Virginia sighed and reached for the evening gown that was hung on the wall and carefully packed it into her trunk. She blinked when her fingers brushed something leather. Pushing some clothes away, she found the leather-bound book sitting there, staring back at her. 

Draco had given it back to her last night before taking her back to the Gryffindor Tower. She knew everything about it and despite its dangerous nature, she decided to keep it, along with the one Draco had. 

She didn't know, but somehow she had a feeling that it would be of a good help in the future, especially about the Dark Mark Draco had. Draco had told her that Dumbledore suggested that they keep it, although it must not be known to anyone besides Snape. 

'Don't think about this now Virginia Weasley.' She scolded herself, closing her trunk with a loud bang. Picking up a small book that she planned to read on the Hogwarts Express, she shrugged on her black school robes and opened the door, heading for the staircase. 

'So late Ginny?' the Fat Lady said cheerfully as she swung shut after Virginia climbed out. 

'Yeah, I overslept.' Virginia confessed sheepishly. 

'Overslept?' the Fat Lady's eyes bugged out. 'Dear me, you never have overslept before! What did you do last night?' 

_Got engaged?_ Virginia thought to herself, giving the Fat Lady a silly smile. 

'Dear me! That's a lovely ring chain!' the Fat Lady commented, eyeing the simple yet elegant silver ring that was hung around her neck. 

'Oh this?' Virginia reached out a hand and fingered it. 'It was a present from a friend, lovely isn't it?' 

'Yes, yes… but a bit plain for a teenage girl like you, don't you think?' the Fat Lady said, squinting her eyes to get a better view. 'Shouldn't you girls like rings with patterns and match them with bracelets and big earrings? That's what I saw the other girls doing.' 

'No,' Virginia smiled at the ring. 'It's not for decoration, it's for a memory.' 

'A memory… ah yes.' The Fat Lady smiled at her broadly. 'Well, off you go, your housemates are waiting. I'll see you again next year now wouldn't I?' 

'Yes, and you too!' Virginia said, returning the smile. 

'Ha!' the Fat Lady snorted. 'Me having a good summer? No picture at Hogwarts would have a good summer with only Filch to talk to!' 

Virginia laughed, then flew down the wide hallway, her robes billowing at her ankles. She had to say goodbye to Yvette and the cast before they left, last night's party didn't provide a good environment for that. 

She cocked her head when she heard nothing but silence from the Great Hall. Curious, she pushed open the doors and was instantly startled by a thousand pairs of eyes cast on her. Looking around, she blinked, not getting what was going on. 

'GINNY WEASLEY!' Ron suddenly roared, leaping over the benches and storming towards her, kicking over a few jugs of pumpkin juice in the way. 

Virginia took a step back as she watched her brother charge forward in fury, fire shooting from his eyes, the Daily Prophet crushed in his left hand. 

'What?' Virginia stammered as he stopped right in front of her. 

'This, is what!' Ron spat, thrusting the wrinkled paper into her hands. Everyone watched her as she smoothed the piece of paper out and scanned the headlines, her jaw dropping open. 

And at the same time, Draco decided to walk into the Great Hall, yawning, which did not help the situation at all. 

'Draco Malfoy…' Ron seethed, hauling forward, but was stopped by Dean and Colin who rushed forward. 

'What?' Draco sneered, narrowing his eyes. 

'What?' Ron repeated incredulously, his eyes wide. 'Look at what you did you bastard!' 

Draco looked down and found Virginia hand trembling. He blinked when Virginia turned and stared at him dumbly. Not understanding the situation at all, he looked over Virginia's shoulder which just made Ron even more furious and read what was left on the wrinkled Daily Prophet. 

**Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley Engaged! Matched Up by the Theatre of the Century!**

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, stars of the theatre production 'Fly High' have been secretly engaged! Reliable sources state that they have been in love for almost ten months and have decided to proceed to a higher level of their relationship. Malfoy had seemingly proposed to Weasley last night under the romantic moonlight by the lake, reminiscing their beautiful time during the production. 

The Malfoys and Weasleys have never been on good terms ever since ancient times, the love between the two young ones of this generation may just be the turning point of the two families relationship! According to them, they will marry after their graduation, provided that they have the permission of their parents. 

_ Rita Skeeter. _

There was even a picture of the two of them kissing by the lake last night right beside the article. 

'I'm going to kill that woman.' Draco muttered, racking his soft blonde hair violently. 

'And before you kill her, I will kill _you!_' Ron declared. 

'Wai – wait!' Virginia cried, trying to stop her brother. 

'Is it true Draco, you two are really engaged?' Montague asked, looking at him incredulously. 'And I thought you said you two were nothing!' 

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Will you just shut_ up_?' 

'I'm going to kill you, I really am!' Ron growled, reaching for his wand. 

'Oh no…' Virginia shook her head. 'Calm down Ron, it's not like it sounds – ' she yelped out loud when Draco scooped her up into his arms, firing off hoots and screams. 

'What are you doing?' Virginia hissed into his ear as she was forced to wrap slim arms around his neck. 

'Saving my ass _and_ yours.' Draco said as-a-matter-of-factly, planting a quick kiss on her lips right in front of everyone. 

'DRACO MALFOY!' Ron roared, trying to free himself from the increasing people whom were trying to stop him. 'Come back here you two!' 

Making a face at him, Draco turned and took off, carrying his fiancée with him. 

'Really, where are we going?' Virginia asked as they flew down the stairs. 

Draco stopped for a second, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

'To a place where no one will disturb us I suppose?' 

** The End**

Review

Please look out for the sequel:

Muggle Year II: Dark Materials


	33. Author's Notes

**Muggle Year  
**by Virgi Ca

**Author's Notes**

**  
**Before I start rambling on about the pain I've gone through over the past fifteen months, Virgi Ca here by gives every one of my respectable reader's a big bow. 

Phew, it's finally finally finally OVER!! I thought I'd never make it to this point. You finish a chapter and then you start to hate yourself for putting yourself into this kind of shit, but when its all over, you feel content because you've finally finished something, completed something. 

That, I have not felt for over three years. 

So, in this author's notes, I would like to talk about a few things that reader's might want to know about, because you may see that I'm not really a very 'chapter author's notes' writer and I'm pretty much a mystery to most of you readers out there. So, here we go...

Issue # 1: Updates  
Why oh why do you never update on time Virgi Ca? Well, I'll have to apologize for that. Basically, the reason why I don't update on time is like every other fanfiction writer out there. I've got a real life to keep up. But hey! Give me a break, good fanfictions are hard to write too you know!! 

Issue #2: Writers Block  
Well, I may not complain often, but during times when I don't update for over two months, that means I have writer's block. I know it is sometimes a very lame excuse, but having writer's block is like having a serious influenza for a serious writer, I'm trying to do my best here!!

Issue #3: Betas  
Get a beta you sucking author, you have typos all over the place! Well, I actually got criticism for my spelling, and I do admit that some of my spellings and grammars are out of place. I do have betas, but they have a life too so I don't hurry them. I only proof read my stuff once because it's too frustrating. When my betas finish the proof reading of the whole story, it will be reposted. Hopefully by then I will have less complaints about this issue. 

Issue #4: Tragedy  
It's so depressing Virgi Ca, can't you make it a happy story? Well... sorry I can't for this one. I'm a depressing person in real, so my stories party reflect how I am, especially Ginny Weasley's characterization. I do realize that the inner agony of Draco and Ginny illustrated are quite depressing and that's really my point. In a world so complex, their mental state is a very nice theme to develop, and I just happened to develop the negative side of it. I know people wanted to kill me when they thought Ginny was dead in chapter 29, but I did give a better ending to it didn't I? ^_^

Issue #5: Plot  
In my reviews, I got comments of how good by plots were and I do admit that to some extent I have the talent. The plot was thought of when I was watching Moulin Rouge and later Coyote Ugly, which most of you people may have figured out. Putting dance and theatrical elements inside a magical world was a try for me, and it does seem acceptable to most people. You can see that throughout the story, a lot of materials intersected and were referred to over and over again from the Prologue to the Epilogue, that is, what I think, makes a good storyline. 

Issue #6: Drawings  
You draw pretty good! But it feels more Anime style. Yeah, I draw more to the Anime side which may not really suit Harry Potter, but I just wanted to give people a brief idea of what people in my story looked like. I know J.K. Rowlings does that too, but of course on a much higher level. 

Issue #7: Funny signs  
Okay, that was a problem I dealt with from the very start of fanfiction.net posting. I suppose it has to do with me changing the versions of my html editor and my microsoft word, and it really is my computer's language problem, my OS is Chinese. 

Issue #8: Writing skills.   
Please excuse me if you think that they're not perfect... because English is NOT my first language, although I'm more familiar with writing in English. 

Issue #9: Characterization  
One of the most attractive element of this story, as I am often told, is my characterization of 'Virginia' and 'Draco'. I must admit that I love writing about their inner thoughts, especially when it has to do with the two of them separated (yeah, I'm a freak). There's just too much to develop from them, I don't like giving Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley focus because there's basically nothing to write about, J.K. Rowlings has already done such a magnificent job. 

Issue #10: Feedbacks  
I'm really happy to have received so many reviews from ff.net, email and the Wild Imagination Workshop ezboard. I have to thank all those whom have reviewed constantly on **ff.net,** including: 

**Arlyta**, whose reviews were so long and useful that I could keep reading them over and over again just to make myself keep writing. 

**Draco & Ginny Forever** and **SlytherQueen87**, where her reviews are short, but reviewed every chapter. 

**Elenya**, **Evil*Fairy**, **Colibi**, **DMalfoysMistress**, ** Mionee**, **Moon Angel**, **Razzie Dazzle**, **Satans Little Princess** and **SAngel **for keeping up with this story for so long and have bothered to review from the starting point of this story. 

**Karen **and **Kitycat87** for asking questions which I never answered, but made me think through the plot over and over again to make it good for the eyes and the brain. 

**Blue Acorn **for suggesting a way of getting rid of the signs where at one point, it did work until stupid me decided to change computers. 

**Alodia**, my loyal reader yet annoying friend whom constantly keeps nagging me about updating and calling me even during my public exams to give Draco and Virginia a happy ending. She actually threatened me... no good no good...

**Also: ***karly*, A2000zelda, Adria, AileenR, Aimee, Aislynn, Alice, Allison, Amanda Macini, Ami, Amythest1001, Angel black, Angel Malfoy, Angel of Mercy, AngelStar88, Angle Black, Anjelline, Anji, Anyanka, Artificially flavored, Ashes of Angels, Ahsti, Avaka, Babooshka, Becky, Beki, Berrys, Bexchick05, Bitch, Black Tenshi, Blackrose, Blue Rain Cloud, Bunny, Butterfly kisses, Bynkee, C.P., Carebear19, Carolyn, Cat, cgrwchick631, Chanita, Charismatic, Cherries, Chimerical, Chirleep, Christa, CIAcutie, Claire, Carinelf, Coffee, Conspirator, Cooldot, Crazy, Crazy Courtney, Crystal, danie, Dazma, Depth, DiagonAlley, Dodo, Dorothy, Darciella, Darcina M, Dracos-gurl, Dragon Guardian - Vampire, Dragon Lover, Dragongry188, Drama Queen, Dreammaker128, Elen, Ellie, Elvishstar, Elyse-sierra, Em, Emerald Quill, Erussee, Evlasha, Fairy Fire Eyes, Fernanda, Fooch, Georgethegreen, Gin, Ginny's so cool, GinnyYvetteHermione, Gohansfan, Gothic-dragon, Gray Frog, Greece talking..., Griffy, GundamNymph, HarryPotter1Fan, hasapi, Hazel Hiragizawa, Heaven and Earth aka Sheeni, Hermione Granger, Honey Bear, HPReader4L, Hunter, I Love Ben, I LUV Ginny, Iiiiice, Imp, Incognito, Insane4Draco, Irish Luck, Jami Radcliffe, Jen Jenny, JerseyPike, Jewel Giovanni, Jiana Weasley, Jie Jujubee, Jumpinmunkie, Katy Kat, Kaze, Kimberly, Kmc, Korinna Myorin, L, Lacrimus Argentum, LaDee NigHt, LadEe SaKuRa eVeNSTaR NigHt, Lady in White, Lady Siri, LadyClectic, LadyofSlytherin, Laverne de Montmorency, LdyLazarus, Leibling, Leimo, Lila Mae, Lily cat, Lina, Little One, Louise, Luna Writer, Lupe Silverwing, Lyn, Madame Mooney, Mage of Fire, Agichg, Mairead, Malfoy Malfoy Princess, Manissetan, Marijane101, Marsgurl, Mary Potter, Mecheme, Mechemi, Meg, Megan Drew, Mez, Milkyweed, Minute, Miss Marauder, Mokourin, Myne, Nanashi Barton, Natalie, Nimloth, Nissy, NOrmandy, Norweigianne, Ohepelss Ormatnci, Othiris, Phantasm, Phoenix, Pimptress, POchie, PotterStalker, Pouchie81, Princess of Mordor, Pseudonym Sylphmuse, Psychoteenybooper, Pure Blood Gryffindor, Queen of Roses, Rachel, Raven Eid, Ray, Rayyen Blackwood, Rebecca, Rebuky, Ri, Rikku, Rose, Rvue, Sabina, Sarah, Sassw14, Sayo, Scary Italian Hippos, screamer1304, SeekerPeeker, Shandrith, Sharem, Shattered Destiny, ShellyK, Shinomori Kibou, Silver Arrows, Sly Riddle, Slytherin badness, Sovia Noventa Denmark, Star, Star Girl, Starbrite, StarryNight, STella Surreal1, Taika, Tara Potter Malfoy, Tatiana Isabel, The Devil's Daughter, The Fire Goddess, The Forth Horseman, The green smurf, Twinangles, Twistie, Txt_eva, Vettiegrl, Vicci, Whats-their_name, Yin, Zara

I also have to thank those who bothered to **email **me, including:   
Sonja Cossey, Cat, Allie Hawley, tasha clearwater, Mary Knetzer, Silver Tears, J.L. Capuyan, Joanna Ramsay, Laura, Kassie Sitzes, Jo Whitehouse, Alysa Pomer, Kendra Leigh,, Terin Kail and Seph

To my **ezboard** reviewers:   
Sailor Lillian, Song for Holly, sillynissy, menotyounothenotshe, babIboOangeL, Astaire510, Ruthie Granger, Courtney, Jessica, I hate cheese, VBGirl03 and Shokatshin

I would also like to express my gratitude to my three betas: **Natalie, Risha and Angel. **

Issue #11: Sequel  
Now, I know I've said I may write a sequel, but now I think I'm _going _to write a sequel. 

**Title:** Muggle Year II: Dark Materials  
**Rating:** R (which may contain some mature and violent contents thank you very much.)  
**Summary: **With Lord Voldemort's powers rising every day, the key to his arrival, Draco Malfoy is being haunted down by his father, Lucius Malfoy in order to resurrect the Dark Lord. As the inner fear within this destined one drives him to seek comfort from the one he loves, the fate of Lord Voldemort lands in his hands.   
**Note: **Will not be up until mid or late July because the Order of the Pheonix will, with no doubt, catch everyone, including my, attention. 

Issue #12: Wild Imagination Workshop  
Yup, that's my workshop, you can find it at . To be exact, Muggle Year is part of this workshop I've created. There, you will find my future fanfiction plans all listed out. 

Well, that will be all for me, I hope people around will still read fanfiction when Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is out, fingers crossed everyone! 

Joy and Harmony for everyone!

**Virgi Ca**


End file.
